


Evil Never Dies.

by DV85



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 192,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DV85/pseuds/DV85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the conclusions of all the seasons of Digimon, the heroes are brought together for a large scale battle. It would seem that their paths would never cross again. But a new threat emerges, reuniting the heroes once more. Basically involves every main character from seasons 1-6 of the Digimon anime brought together for one common goal. I've been tweaking it over the years and am proud to finally have settled on a final layout of the plot.</p><p>I intend on this going on for as long as possible. It takes several hours of my time to churn out just a single chapter so any positive or constructive comments and feedback are greatly welcomed. Be warned though this is an adult only writing series dealing with explicit sexuality involving fictional characters of mostly young ages in addition to sexual themes including Rape, Yaoi, Yuri and Incest. Hope to hear from any potential fans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. War and Peace.

This is part 1 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

War and Peace: It had been a little more than a month since the eight DigiDestined fulfilled their goal by freeing the digital world form tyranny. By returning to their own world and leaving their Digimon partners behind, the group found difficulty in not only the departure but adjusting to normal lives. Tai having led his friends to victory took the separation the hardest. It was still summer so school was out of session. Most days the child would stay in bed ultra late until hunger forced him to get up. At the time he was staring at the ceiling while lying on his back in the bunkbed he shared with Kari.

"I guess its that time of the day again."

Tai crawled out of bed walking over to his dresser. After yanking his blue shirt over his head he glanced towards the picture of him along with the others taken at Primary Village after the final battle. Tai touched his hand over Agumon’s image before shedding a tear. He then placed the framed portrait into the open drawer slamming it shut. Commotion coming from the kitchen caused him to investigate. Tai discovered his young sister eating at the table. Tai took a seat slumping forward, burying his face in his arms.

"Tai, come on. You can’t stay like this forever." Kari said.

Tai overcome with emotions started sobbing. No different than most days. Kari normally gave him space but today she got out of her chair giving him a hug on his side.

"I didn’t know Gatomon as long as you knew Agumon but just know it hurts me too. All of us are upset." Kari shared.

"Oh Kari, its been so long and yet we haven’t heard anything from the other side…" Tai spoke in between tears.

"That doesn’t mean we never will."

Tai knew his sister only meant well. He turned towards her returning the hug. While appreciating her efforts it did little to nothing in terms of boosting his spirits.

Sora just like Tai was emotionally shaken up from being apart from Biyomon. She managed to rekindle the relationship with her mother from the invasion of the real world but that alone wasn’t enough. With her father mostly away on business it helped deal with the sadness just a little. The DigiDestined had mostly stayed apart from one another since the trolley brought them back but today for whatever reason, Sora felt like talking to one of her friends. Sora picked up the phone deciding to give Tai a call. It rang three times before Tai on the opposite end decided to pick up.

"Hey is Tai there?" Sora asked.

Tai suddenly perked up upon hearing Sora’s voice.

"Oh, Sora. What’s going on? I haven’t seen you since…" Tai drifted off.

"I know. I’d really like to see you in person. Can I come over?" Sora requested.

"Uh sure. I’ll see you soon."

The two hung up.

Sora gathered some things before making her way over. Along the way she couldn’t help but think about the time Tai saved her life back in Etemon’s pyramid. He grabbed her hand before she fell into a web of darkness even managing to hold on as Datamon tried to pry them loose. That seriously meant something to her. It made sense that she devoted herself to finding him after he and Agumon mysteriously vanished. The young girl quickly walked through the crowded streets before arriving at her destination. She found Tai’s door unlocked, heading on inside she found Tai setting up some drinks.

"So… what’s going on Sora?" Tai inquired.

"I think its time we all faced facts Tai. I miss Biyomon terribly and I’ve accepted the idea I might never see her again. Although it destroys me to think so it would be best if all of us move on." Sora explained.

Sora sat down taking a sip from the nearby can of soda. Tai immediately could tell she was being serious. While he was very distraught over being apart from Agumon, the boy wasn't accepting the idea of being apart forever. In fact that was the farthest thing in his mind.

"When we said goodbye it wasn’t meant to be forever." Tai reminded.

"I thought that at first too. But then all that time passed and, nothing…" Sora paused.

Kari heard the commotion coming out of her shared bedroom.

"Oh, Sora. I didn’t even hear you come in." Kari noted.

"Hey Kari, you’re looking well." Sora commented.

"Thank you. What brings you all the way here?" Kari wondered.

"I was just telling Tai that we need to accept facts that we’re never going to see the Digimon again." Sora informed.

Kari was in shock. "Sora you can’t mean…"

"We spent all that time together, saved both of our worlds. We did what we were supposed to do and here we are, all apart with no way of even communicating." Sora stated.

Kari refused to believe in Sora’s theory. She said nothing more before leaving for the city park.

"Tai, I didn’t mean to upset Kari. Should I go after her?" Sora asked.

"N-No. It’s okay I’ll talk to her later. Come on, let’s eat." Tai offered.

The two sat at the kitchen table to finish breakfast. Sora was hungry so she ate quite a lot although it didn’t fill the sorrow in her empty body. Tai felt as the former leader somewhat obligated to cheer his friend up. But he wasn’t sure how to do that. After eating and cleaning, the two sat in the den.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Tai wondered.

"Well yeah, but I’m not sure how to say it." Sora answered.

"It’s okay. You don’t have to speak if you don’t want to."

Sora sighed. "I’ve been feeling lost, just so alone now Tai. I-I loved Biyomon. She was my soul mate."

"We might not have our partners but all eight of us have been through the same experience. Together maybe we can get through this."

Sora seemed unmoved by Tai’s words. Tears began to form in her eyes followed by weak whimpers. Tai felt the same way although with him and Agumon, it wasn’t necessarily love; probably the way girls and female Digimon bonded somehow. He shimmied over to Sora’s side as she lied her face against his shoulder. Tai held her hand.

"Can I confess something to you?" Sora requested.

"Of course Sora." Tai accepted.

"Ever since you saved my life. I’ve always had a thing for you. Then you were torn between worlds and our team fell apart. I never told you this because I never thought you would feel the same way." Sora spoke while sobbing.

Tai paused. "Sora, we’ve known each other for a long time. Even before we went to summer camp. I always liked you and, well yeah, you mean the world to me."

Sora suddenly became emotionless. She stared at Tai, eye to eye level.

"Do you really mean that Tai?" Sora questioned.

"I wouldn’t lie to you Sora. Not ever." Tai admitted.

Sora wiped the wetness from her face, smiling. A great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders to know that someone she truly cared about felt the same way.

"I promise you that we’ll get through this." Tai swore.

Sora gave Tai a tight hug. Now that the cat was out of the bag so to speak, it was though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Come on. Let’s go out." Tai suggested.

The two left Tai’s place to look for Kari. Figuring she would be in the park, they went over and sure enough found the young child skipping stones by the lake.

Kari ran over. "Hey big brother, Sora."

"Look Kari, I didn’t mean to upset you before. I was upset if you know what I mean." Sora apologized.

"Oh, it’s okay Sora. Don’t worry about it." Kari accepted.

Sora smiled for the first time in a long time. Tai held her hand. The three joined together spending the next hour relaxing, enjoying each other’s company. As hunger set in they hurried over to a local fast food joint. Sora was now glad she decided to reach out to Tai. While eating the group continued to talk about good times they had together. Kari soon got tired returning home. Tai and Sora stayed together taking a walk around town.

"This day has been so fantastic. I feel a lot better now." Sora commented.

"I’m glad. I had fun too." Tai added.

"Well I better get home now, can you give me an escort?"

Tai nodded. "Sure."

The two shifted directions headed to Sora’s apartment complex. They arrived within minutes at their final destination. Before opening the front door, Sora gave Tai a kiss on his face.

"Thank you for everything." Sora said.

Tai just stood there sort of stunned. He quickly snapped back into action before giving her a nod and a smile back. Sora then let herself in and shut the door behind her. Tai proceeded to the elevator thinking about the day’s events.

"I feel so lucky."

The day turned into night. Tai hurried back to his own apartment building finding Kari waiting for him. His sister immediately noticed something was different about him.

"Hey Tai are you feeling better?" Kari inquired.

"Oh you bet Kari. It's like I've found my place in the world now." Tai responded.

Kari became ecstatic with that news. She laughed as she hugged her brother.

"That’s wonderful. Just wonderful." Kari stated.

Tai looked down at Kari realizing he had overcome his down emotions. His folks soon arrived back from work and together they ate dinner. Tai’s parents also saw clear as day their son felt better. That night everyone went to bed in high spirits.

Sora though was lying in bed transfixed on what happened earlier. She felt pounding in her chest like she never felt before. Was this what love felt like? The very idea crossed over in Sora’s head like a broken record. Sure she loved her family, loved Biyomon, but another boy?And what would this mean for the future? Although she felt nervous it also provided a large sense of happiness. Sora too fell asleep in a wonderful mood.

The next day Matt awoke in his bedroom. He like the rest of his friends were always upset over the separation from their Digimon partners. Yet he didn’t take it as hard as Tai or Sora. Instead, Matt focused on spending more time with his family in addition to his newfound love for music. He got himself dressed preparing for the day. Matt had already made plans to see his brother T.K. so he wanted to get a jump start. Quickly eating some leftover frozen pizza, he grabbed his wallet and headed out.

"If I hurry I can make the 8 AM train."

Matt ran to the subway, bought a ticket and made it on just as the railcar doors closed behind him. Taking a seat he couldn’t help but think of the time he and T.K. were with their partners riding the subway car during Myotismon’s attempted takeover. Looking to his left he could almost see their forms riding next to him. Almost starting to cry, he quickly shrugged off the thought managing to keep his eyes dry. Twenty minutes later the train stopped, Matt disembarked walking the rest of his way to T.K.’s home. He let himself in with a spare set of keys he kept with him. Upon entering he found his mother ready to leave as was his brother.

"Hey mom." Matt greeted.

"Matt, thanks for getting here so quickly. I’m headed out to run some errands but I’ll have my phone in case you need me for anything." His mother informed.

"Sure thing." Matt understood.

T.K. finished tying his shoes jumping up ready for a fun day. The two siblings said farewell to their mother before she left. They ended up going in a different direction towards the boardwalk. It wasn’t far so the two went on foot.

"Hey Matt there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you if you don’t mind." T.K. brought up.

"Of course. What is it?" Matt accepted.

"Well, its just that, are you and Tai on good terms now? I was thinking about that fight you guys had when Kari was taken over by that spirit. You never seem to talk about him anymore."

"Yeah, well Tai is a good guy in my book. I’ll admit we’ve had our problems but we have made up since. My mind has been on reconnecting with you mostly."

T.K. sighed. "Well that’s good. I just wasn’t sure if you were still mad or anything."

"I was just going through a hard time, that’s all. While I do regret what occurred there's no sense in bringing up the mistakes from the past."

T.K. didn’t pry anymore. They soon got to the boardwalk which was hosting an annual carnival. After seeing what rides they had to offer the two chose what they wanted to go on spending the next few hours enjoying each other’s company. While sitting on the ferris wheel, T.K. immediately thought back to that amusement park in the digital world where he got mad at his partner essentially abandoning him. Even though they forgave one another after, it still made the young boy upset that he initially believed that creep DemiDevimon who eventually disappeared without a trace. Matt knew about the incident from Tai and could see it on his brother’s face that he was thinking back. He rested his right hand on T.K.’s shoulder as a sign of assurance.

"I miss Gabumon too T.K. but I’m sure we’ll see each other again, one way or another." Matt told him.

"I-I know Matt. Its just the waiting is the hardest part. Sure they’re probably going through the same thing but in the end I guess it was worth it to save their world." T.K. figured.

"It was destiny that brought us together, that same destiny will reunite us."

T.K. grinned a half smile. He knew Matt was only trying to ease his suffering. The two continued to enjoy the hosted event.

Izzy stayed mostly to himself since returning home. Being the one with the technical knowledge he took it upon himself to try and reach the digital world. Yet since coming back, he hadn’t had any luck. Izzy wasn’t going to stop though until he got results. This morning, he checked his e-mail account and as usual it didn’t have what he was looking for.

"I guess I shouldn’t be so surprised."

Izzy sighed. He knew Gennai had hold of his information. But why wouldn’t he make contact? Izzy had a lot more questions than answers. He turned off his laptop. Wanting to enjoy the rest of summer while it lasted, he set out. Not knowing what he wanted to do today, he just wandered around. Izzy eventually found himself near the boardwalk. In the distance he could make out Matt and T.K. He didn’t hesitate to walk away in the other direction.

"I… I can’t see my friends right now. It’s too soon."

Izzy made haste away from their line of sight. He hadn’t eaten yet but that was the least of his worries. He knew the others wanted him to find a way back to their friends but he didn’t have any good news to give them, yet anyways. Until he did the best thing to do in his mind was stay away.

Tai was reflecting on yesterday’s events. He wasn’t lying when he told Sora he had feelings for her. But what was the next step? Tai felt the best thing to do was spend as much time as he could with Sora. He decided to pay her a surprise visit at her home. Tai quickly arrived knocking on her apartment door. Sora answered somewhat taken back by Tai standing behind it.

"Hey Sora. Can I come in?" Tai requested.

"Sure." Sora accepted.

The two went inside to Sora’s room sitting down on her bed. Both had taken the traditional courtesy by wearing only their socks now. Their shoes now laid at the front hallway.

"So, what brings you here?" Sora inquired.

"Well I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. We only have ourselves until we find a way back to the digital world. If you’re interested, I think its time to take our friendship to the next level." Tai proposed.

Sora didn’t reply. She simply gave Tai a big hug which he took as a yes.

"I couldn’t think of anything more wonderful." Sora said.

Tai happily laughed as he returned the hug. The two were both puzzled as to what to do next. Tai took a bold risk by turning towards Sora giving her a kiss on her mouth. The two were now frozen in time. Thoughts always raced through their minds on what their first real kiss would feel like. With it actually happening it felt surreal. Tai soon stopped moving his face away from Sora’s.

"I-I’m sorry. I mean was it okay that I did…" Tai stammered.

Sora smiled at him. She moved forward by pushing Tai onto her bed climbing on top of him. Sora was seriously getting in the mood to express her emotions in a physical manner. Tai was too as he welcomed the move. They rejoined lips holding on to one another. Even though they were rushing it, for now it felt like the right thing to do. The two worked equally in making out having a blast in the process. This was a big step in cementing their relationship. While making out, the two felt giddy as friends doing something new together. Their bodies began to feel excited all over. Tai and Sora made some light noises in between their lip movements feeling eager to shed their clothing. Despite the urgency, both were afraid to make the next move. After getting deeper into the sexual mood being spread around, Sora went on ahead taking the blue cap off her hair. She then did Tai the same favor by removing his goggles.

The simple shedding of their unique head items helped motivate the two further. Tai took his turn at bat almost ripping his shirt by tugging it over his face. Sora saw his difficulty helping him along. Once free from that, Tai tossed it to the floor taking a pause to reflect on what was happening. Sora straddled Tai’s waistline with her legs the top half of her body was upright. Feeling braver, Sora followed suit with her own shirt but left her training bra on. Sora had previously only shown even this much in front of other girls and her partner but never for a boy. Now that it was over, she felt stronger as if nothing could stop her now. Tai stared at Sora with a half smile. He knew they had to overcome hurdles in order to physically express their feelings which wasn’t going to be easy. Sora saw the doubt in Tai’s eyes.

"Hey, can I take your shorts off now Tai?" Sora requested.

Tai paused. "Y-Yeah, that’ll be great…"

Sora gave him a look of confidence before shimmying backwards taking Tai’s signature brown shorts along with her. Once the garment left Tai’s legs he felt a tad uncomfortable. Wearing only his socks and underwear, this was the least dressed he had ever been in front of a girl. He blushed. Sora helped ease his stress by climbing back into bed with him. Sitting right next to Tai she decided the only right thing to do was strip down to the same level. With a heavy sigh Sora began to pull her pants off. After one leg was free Tai knew she was trying to ease his embarrassment. He helped out too by taking her pants off the remaining leg. Now both were in only their undergarments unsure of where to move from here. They exchanged a look of confusion at each other.

"What now?" Tai pondered.

"Well, hmm… How about this?" Sora offered.

Wanting to rip it off like a stuck-on band aid, Sora unhooked her bra strap exposing her underdeveloped breasts to Tai. While she was still relatively young, Sora had the makings of what would eventually become a full rack. Tai looked at the amazing sight suddenly feeling discomfort in his briefs. He and Sora turned their attention towards the bulge emerging from below. Tai now felt even more uncomfortable, in a physical and emotional sense.

"Tai, it’s okay, look." Sora said.

She motioned to her panties which had a wet spot. Tai now felt better knowing it was only natural for their genitals to become eager to play. Sora slowly, ever so slowly crept her right hand towards Tai’s waist. Tai offered no objection which she took as a good sign. Sora however needed to make sure.

"May I?" Sora asked.

Tai didn’t want to appear weak-kneed in front of Sora for a moment longer. He gave her a strong nod of approval. She then went on ahead putting her hand on Tai’s underpants and giving them a strong tug off. Once the blue colored item of clothing was clear of his feet, Sora got a good close look at what was lying in wait. She stared at Tai’s penis in awe always wondering what a boy’s unit looked like. Tai at first was afraid he wouldn’t have much to offer in terms of length. But now both were fixated on the appendage which stood fairly upright in front of them. Sora got Tai’s attention again by removing her own underwear standing by the side of the bed. His mouth went wide as the moist slit proved to be a wondrous thing for him to be seeing firsthand. Sora climbed back into bed sitting up next to Tai. Now that the threshold of exposing themselves had passed, it was time to move on.

Sora turned to Tai. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure Sora, sure." Tai answered.

Sora removed her gloves before placing hands on Tai’s balls and thick shaft. Upon fondling it, Tai immediately felt superb in that particular area. She didn’t go nuts with her hand movements, just simple touching to break the ice. Tai felt paralyzed by the feelings unable to move. Only his mouth appeared to be functioning uttering long stutters and moans. While he touched himself every now and then what was happening now didn’t even come close. Sora became further intrigued on how to further please Tai. Knowing he would drop dead at this rate from a bj, she instead opted to just use her hands for now. Sora liked the way his privates felt in her palms. She could touch it all day every day. Sora however knew all too well what was most important; Tai feeling special and joyous. The young girl did her best to touch over every possible area of his soft nut sac and firm rod.

Tai let her do her thing without any interruption. He continued to be mesmerized on how sweet a handjob could be. As the job pressed on in time, Tai began to adjust to the way it felt. He calmed down a lot since this whole thing began and now was completely relaxed. His moans let down to what would be considered a normal rate. Sora meanwhile didn’t stop working her magic. Seeing how Tai seemed to be deep into his treatment, she applied more pressure to her hands as well as more speed. The move resonated well with Tai. Tai now had to prepare himself for how this was going to end. At the rate Sora was going at, it wouldn’t be much longer until he came. It only occurred to Tai now that he hadn’t done anything to please her while she had done so much towards him. He felt obliged to do something about that, post haste.

"Hey Sora, let’s both feel good." Tai offered.

He like Sora before him, removed his gloves and nervously crept both hands towards her genitals. She didn’t object to him doing so. With that out of the way, Tai rubbed the outside of her pussy lips sending good vibes throughout that area.

"Mmm, Tai, keep doing that." Sora moaned.

Tai complied using his two hands to caress her special area. Sora then proceeded to use her own hands to return the satisfaction to him. The two young kids in love were now pleasing one another and loving the way it felt. Like Tai, Sora never had another life form touch her vagina so this was a big treat. They continued to sit up right, their arms crossed over each other. The air was filled with their happy noises. Sora leaked more and more fluids from the intense joy, more than she ever had before. Tai felt the moisture on his fingers becoming very eager to lick her like a mad dog. Yet he was still being handled by her wanting to see where that went before doing anything else. Sora let it all go at this point doing a standard jerking off with her primary hand keeping the other on scrotum duty. Tai felt pressure building up within his dick; this was the closest he was to having an orgasm for the first time.

"S-Sora wait! I’m gonna…" Tai fumbled to speak.

Sora wasn’t in fear of having Tai spill seed. She shifted positions from sitting next to him to facing him head-on. Her hands never left his cock as she moved. Tai never knew what to expect now. He struggled to think of the best way to deal with this impending ejaculation. While Tai ran thoughts through his head beginning to pant, Sora pushed him over the edge. She moved her face towards his throbbing penis circling her tongue over the tip in a clockwise motion. Tai couldn’t take such a move. After she went three times around, Tai felt an enormous amount of wonderful strength erupt from his ball banks. A fair amount of cum shot out of his pee hole surprising Sora as she thought he had a while to go. While most got on her face, some went directly into her mouth. At first the idea of having a male’s spunk sounded nauseating to her but once the taste resonated she found it quite appealing.

Sora took down what was inside before taking the stuff off her face with her hands and licking it. Tai meanwhile felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He found difficulty recovering from his first shot. Lying on his back; had had a dazed look in his eyes. Once Sora finished with her treat she climbed on top of Tai’s body looking him eye-to-eye. Tai felt super grateful to her for everything that had just transpired. The thrill of having his first orgasm had made him happier than almost anything else could. He was very eager to return the favor in an even bigger form. Tai playfully pushed Sora onto her back and moved his body south towards her waistline. She easily got the idea spreading her legs a bit to give Tai room to slip in.

He wasted no more time gawking getting straight to the point. Placing his face directly up next to her pussy, he gave her some light licks. The pleasure was at least double for Sora from when Tai previously touched her. She lightly moaned in glee. Sora desperately needed more and that was exactly what Tai gave to her. Noting how well she responded to the initial tongue movements, he worked magic getting into a routine of it. Tai knew this was a big step to be licked so he didn’t want to push Sora overboard by going heavy duty. He took it slow at least for now. She was currently feeling the best she ever felt. The sensation of Tai’s tongue making contact with her privates was nothing short of a dream come true.

"Tai, oh Tai…" Sora murmured.

Sora gripped the bedsheets in her hands while uttering lots of noises. She felt so happy forgetting most of her troubles through having sex. Tai remained silent only moving his mouth. He still felt like a hurricane was swirling throughout his chest area. By doing this romantic activity Tai knew he had a lifelong friend to be with. Through trial and error, he discovered the best way to please Sora. He stuck to a specific technique which gained the most sounds from her. She continued to enjoy herself leaking a profuse amount of fluids, more than any other period in her life. Sora looked up at the ceiling with a sense that everything was truly going to be all right for now on. The joy coming from her pussy remained at a perfect level. Tai was doing a great job in both performance and sustaining balance. Still determined to payback what her hands did, he wasn’t going to let anything get in his way.

Tai also really wanted to impress Sora, mostly succeeding by the way she behaved. He took everything she did as encouragement to keep at it. Tai licked and licked while having fun at the same time. Sora like Tai before her, felt an adjustment to the pleasure being able to handle such a wondrous feeling. Her moaning lessened to a bit. Tai didn’t take that as a bad sign though, he knew better after having had his first jerk off only minutes before. If anything it made him pleased to know Sora was deep into her treatment. Sora peered her view downward to catch Tai with his mouth full of cunt. She smiled caressing his face with her free right hand. Tai didn’t even flinch. He was dead set on making Sora have a thrilling orgasm. Although that portion was still a bit away. Sora still had quite a bit more tongue to get there. Yet the very idea was deep in her head. She wondered what it would be like, how she would handle it. Her eyelids half drooped in a goofy expression stared at Tai as he worked. He was really working hard to please her.

"You’re doing great Tai." Sora commented.

Tai briefly looked up giving her a look of assurance. He would have liked to talk but felt it was unnecessary to break his face away, even for a moment. Lots more love juice poured into his mouth but Tai didn’t even take time to taste it. Instead he let most drip out while applying pressure against her juicy vagina lips. Sora now wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. It began to feel like an overload. Unable to tell him to slow down, Sora took it in as best she could. Moaning went back up to a rowdy level. Tai understood this meant she was close. He decided to give her a proper send off by putting his hands inward. From there he spread her lips open a bit giving some licks to the interior. Having something outside come lurking inside was the right remedy for the craving Sora now had. Her body fell back against the pillow, an uncontrollable jerk of movements from the change.

Tai did his best to keep control of her legs as Sora almost smacked him in the head. Still keeping her genitals open he twirled against the pink center. Sora was now dying to come. Having never done so before the urge to splash felt like a deep obsession. The pleasure level was rising at an extreme rate. She relaxed her body wanting to get the full force of her orgasm without any interruption. Tai braced his face for warm sticky liquid to spray any moment now. Sora suddenly felt a surge like a thousand volts of electricity lighting up a cell tower. She grunted very loudly scaring Tai to the point where he thought he hurt her. He was about to pull away when he was dosed in a liquid matter that covered his entire face. No longer in fear, he remained stationary taking the blast like a true lover. Sora on the other hand felt herself spill while her breathing pattern almost stopped. Within a very brief period it was over, but boy was it fun while it lasted.

Sora still had to catch her breath lying on her back on the bed. Tai had climbed on top of her wiping away her cum with a positive look in his facial expression. She sat back up giving him a big hug. That was the best thing to happen in her life. Surely the memories would last a lifetime. Both of them were pretty spent feeling worn out from having their first orgasms. Tai returned the hug in the meantime. Wondering if they should continue to have their fun, they both decided to stop, for now anyway. Tai helped Sora clean up any evidence of their interaction before they both put their clothes back on.

"That, that was the most amazing thing Tai. I’m so glad we did it." Sora confided.

"I couldn’t agree more." Tai added.

"Well its been swell. So what do you want to do now?"

"I am hungry. Let’s go eat."

The two left to the local Italian pizza parlor nearby.

Joe like Izzy mostly stayed to himself since returning home. Hoping more than knowing he would see Gomamon again some day he spent most days studying medicine in hopes of turning it into a career. He was at the library looking at some books when he bumped into somebody behind a shelf.

"Oh, sorry I…" Joe paused.

"Joe? Is that you?" The stranger asked.

Joe looked up realizing he had bumped into Mimi. He was mum for words.

"Yeah, its me. So, so how have you been doing?" Joe inquired.

"Well, not so good. I mean my dad says we’re going to leave Japan soon." Mimi pouted.

"Wait, what?"

"He got a job offering in the states, plus he thinks being in this place where the Digimon invaded isn’t good for the family."

Joe saw Mimi looked sad. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I-I don’t think so. Thanks for offering though."

Mimi turned to leave. Joe forgot that he had an extra ticket for a band visiting from America. While flubbing his thoughts, Mimi left. Joe didn’t go after her. Instead he sat back down to go through the books he picked up.

"Maybe next time."

Kari had nothing to do today so she made her way to the boardwalk to see the sights unaware of the carnival taking place there. Upon arriving she felt stupid in that she didn’t bring any money with her.

"Silly me. I’ve got to remember my wallet."

Kari pondered on what to do next. T.K. was nearby noticing Kari standing within his sightline. He immediately rushed over.

"Hi Kari!" T.K. greeted.

Kari turned towards T.K. "Uh hey T.K., wow. I mean its been so long."

"Yeah, I know. How have you been?"

"Okay I guess. Tai was in a funk but he seems do be doing better."

"I see. Well I’m here with Matt. Are you all alone?"

Kari nodded. "My parents are out and so is Tai. I better get back now anyway, it was nice seeing you."

"Bye."

Kari left the area while T.K. returned to Matt. She passed by a food court in the nearby plaza when something caught her eye. She looked through the window of a pizza place seeing Tai and Sora inside. They were sitting together, eating, enjoying each other’s company. It made Kari pleased to see Tai opening up like this. Not wanting to bother them she continued along her way returning home. She went inside turning on the computer she shared with her brother. As it began to boot up, the screen glowed brightly causing Kari to shield her eyes.

"Ow! What was that?"

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" A voice spoke from within.

Kari looked back at the monitor which was now displaying normally. She touched it almost sensing the presence of another life form. She turned on a button which recorded the desktop screen including any audio.

"Yeah, I can hear you. Who is this?" Kari questioned.

"It’s ------. P-Please, tell --- that I ---- ---." The unknown said.

Static filled in the gaps to which Kari couldn’t comprehend as words. The signal felt fainter now.

"I’m losing you. Can you speak up? Hello? Hello?"

There was no response. Kari turned off the record function not knowing what to do next.

"That voice, it sounded so sad yet familiar."

Kari copied the file onto a flash drive. She then placed the drive in her pocket before rushing over to Izzy’s. Hopefully he would be able to make some sense of it.

Matt and T.K. were finishing up their carnival adventure playing some skill games in hoping of winning a stuffed panda. T.K. decided to speak up about seeing Kari.

"Matt, I saw Kari before." T.K. shared.

"Really? How is she?" Matt wondered.

"She looked okay but deep down I think something was bothering her."

"Hmm. Maybe you should speak to her about it. She’d probably appreciate that."

"Yeah, I’ll do it when I can."

The two continued to test their luck.

Kari had run non-stop to Izzy’s place. She was out of breath by the time she knocked on the door. Izzy answered it having since come back after hiding from the others.

"Kari? Are you okay? You look sick." Izzy commented.

Kari took in some air. "I’m all right. But I just had someone talk to me from my computer."

"Come again?"

"I recorded it. Here."

Kari handed over the flash drive.

"Okay, come on in."

Izzy let Kari inside. He got her a glass of water which she happily drank.

"Just tell me exactly what happened." Izzy told Kari.

"Well, I turned on my PC and it shined brightly. Then a voice called out to me, I’m not sure who it was." Kari explained.

"Let me take a look at the file."

Izzy plugged it into his USB port on his laptop. After clicking on the file link, it played the audio message minus Kari’s replies.

"That voice, I know I’ve heard that voice before." Izzy recalled.

"Me too. Do you think it was one of the Digimon?" Kari brought up.

Izzy hadn’t even thought of that option. He tried to uncover more information but the file itself only offered minimal hints at best. Izzy set up a scan to remove the static but it would take awhile for that to finish results, if any.

"I just hope that if it is the Digimon, they’re okay. We fought for months to free their world and ours so if all that work was for nothing than…" Izzy feared.

"Maybe Izzy. But it sounded like they were just trying to send a message, not so much a cry for help." Kari countered.

"It’s been so long. I can’t even remember what their voices sound like."

"Well it was definitely a male voice. We should try and get the rest of our friends down here. Perhaps they might recognize it."

Izzy was against that idea. "I don’t know Kari. It just might make them upset to hear it."

"But Izzy, wait. This is the first possible contact we’ve had. We should at least let everyone know."

Izzy sighed reluctantly agreeing. He got out his phone book beginning to leave messages on everyone’s cell phones.

Tai had finished lunch with Sora having left his phone off as to not be interrupted. He was walking back home when he decided to turn it back on. It beeped indicating a missed message.

"I better see who called."

Tai listened to the message. He then hung up the phone rushing to Izzy’s home. Tai arrived within three minutes and Kari let him in.

"I got here as soon as I could. What did you find out?" Tai inquired.

"Well, not much. I came here because I thought Izzy would know what to do." Kari explained.

"It’s true Tai. I have the message but I can’t clear up the interference." Izzy added.

The three sat down. Izzy played the sentence-long audio to Tai.

"What do you think?" Izzy asked.

"I-I can’t be sure. It’s so hard to even remember what Agumon sounds like." Tai regretted.

"I guess its true when they say you forget your loved ones voice as time passes." Kari said.

"My program will take some time. I’ll keep you in touch until then." Izzy informed.

"Okay, thanks Izzy." Tai expressed.

Tai and Kari returned home. They took the news in as both odd and bittersweet.

"Oh Agumon. If it was you then what did you want to tell me?" Tai sighed.

"Don’t worry Tai. We’ll find out soon enough. Please don’t be sad." Kari pleaded.

Tai sat down next to his sister on the couch. "I wont. I had a good time with Sora today. We really discovered things about ourselves we didn’t know existed."

"Ooh! Like what?"

"Well first we weren’t sure about having sex, but then…"

Tai immediately cut himself off. He realized he shouldn’t be talking about such things to his younger sister. Kari though was intrigued by the conversation.

"Wait, what happened? What's sex?" Kari eagerly asked.

"I shouldn’t say. I think you’re too little to understand." Tai refused.

"B-But I’m a big girl. You can tell me anything, you know that Tai."

Tai saw the sad expression on her face. "Okay, but promise not to tell mom and dad."

"I promise!"

Tai went into basic detail about what happened in Sora’s bedroom. He left some stuff out but made sure Kari knew it was something that should be done in private with people that you really care about not related to you, and your own age. Kari appreciated Tai’s honesty. He had doubts about telling her such sensitive information but knew it would be better for him to say it then have Kari ask their parents. After their folks got home from work the four enjoyed dinner together. Soon after the Kamiya siblings were in their night clothes lying in the bed they shared together.

"Hey Tai? Is it okay that I told Izzy about what happened?" Kari wondered.

"Of course Kari. I know it might bring some sad memories back to me but in the end if Agumon is trying to make contact I’m better off knowing then not knowing." Tai encouraged.

"Thanks Tai. I feel better now. Good night."

"See you in the morning, I love you. Don’t ever forget that."

"I wont."

Tai suddenly awoke the next day to shaking by Kari.

"Tai! Get up! Get up!" Kari yelled.

Tai freaked out. "Ahhh! Kari! What’s wrong!?"

"Izzy is on the phone! He has something to say to you!"

Tai fumbled to get out of bed eventually falling and having to crawl to the phone.

"Tai! I unscrambled the message! Listen to this!" Izzy spoke on the other end.

Tai put the end of the receiver to his ear. After listening, he fell to the floor unconscious.

Izzy heard the thud. "Tai? Hello? Tai?"

End of part 1.


	2. No End in Sight.

This is part 2 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

No End in Sight: Kari was still in the room when Tai fainted. She immediately ran to his aide. 

"Tai! Are you okay?" Kari yelled. 

Kari shook her brother but he was completely out of it. She heard Izzy’s voice emitting from the phone so she answered it. 

"Izzy? It’s Kari, what happened?" Kari asked. 

"I just played him the unscrambled recording. I was hoping he would take the news with better results." Izzy reported. 

"What did you find out?"

"Here, let me play it again."

Kari listened. ‘’It’s Agumon. P-Please, tell Tai that I miss him.’’ 

"Wow. So it was Agumon. He sounds so unhappy though." Kari noted. 

"Indeed. I also found something else out. I’ll see you soon." Izzy told her. 

The two hung up. Kari helped Tai into the bottom of the bunk bed staying by his side. Back in the digital world, Agumon had been trying to make contact with the human world. He could only hope his voice from yesterday was received by someone, anyone. Agumon had found an old television set that ran on a hand crank powered by solar energy. The Digimon had faith that electronic devices were the key to traveling to and from worlds. Yet Agumon didn’t share his thoughts with the rest of the group. He mostly stayed to himself in a home other Digimon made for him after the humans departed. Time flowed at the same rate now so it was also morning in the digital world.

"I can’t obsess over this anymore. I have to get out and live again."

Agumon finished his meal before leaving his home. He felt it was time to tell everyone else about what he was trying to do. Agumon knew where the rest of his team lived so he headed to the closest abode which belonged to Gabumon. Upon arriving he knocked on the door. Gabumon answered. He was surprised to see his old friend there. 

"Agumon. It’s, been awhile. Hasn’t it?"

"Y-Yeah. Sorry about that. I’ve been, busy." Agumon acknowledged. 

"What brings you here?"

"Let’s talk inside."

The two sat down in Gabumon’s makeshift den. 

"I may have found a way to talk to our friends, our human friends." Agumon informed. 

Gabumon became ecstatic. "Really? That’s great! What did you find out?"

"Well I’m not sure it works. I spoke but I can’t be certain anyone even heard me." 

"Oh, I see."

"I’m not going to give up though. If we can’t see our partners than the least we should be able to do is communicate."

Gabumon agreed. "You’re right. I’d like to see this thing when you’ve got a chance."

"Before we do that, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you."

"Of course. What is it?"

Agumon sighed. "When we were fighting the dark masters, there was that dare I say, incident where you challenged me to a fight. We’ve since made up but what was that all about to begin with?"

"I was hoping you would’ve forgotten about that. Matt was tricked by another Digimon, he felt Tai was a danger to him being close to T.K. and whatnot. I only did what I felt was right at the time. If I could do it again though, I would have chose differently."

"Well just know I don’t hold it against you or anything. Sure you bit my arm pretty hard but I can see how you had to stand by your partner."

"Thank you Agumon. That really means a lot to me; you saying that."

The two gave each other a look of satisfaction. Agumon then invited Gabumon over to show him the device he found. 

Izzy had gotten to Tai’s home and Kari let him inside. The two stayed next to Tai hoping he would wake up soon. 

"You know. I don’t think I’ve ever recalled Tai fainting before." Izzy commented. 

Kari smirked. "Yeah. It's kind of funny when you think about it."

"I did some research on the recording. With a lot of outside help I managed to trace its origins but there’s a real problem with establishing a thorough connection."

"Oh no. What is it?"

"It requires a ton of energy. I can only imagine how Agumon managed to do it in the first place. I’m working on a more positive solution but for now we can only hope the other side finds a way to do it again."

"And be there at the right time."

Izzy nodded. "Right. If it came from your computer than I imagine it’ll come through there again."

Tai suddenly awoke clutching his head with both hands. "Oh man! What train hit me?"

"Tai! You’re awake!" Kari exclaimed. 

"Y-Yeah, not so loud please." Tai requested. 

"Hey Tai. I take it you got a little overwhelmed by my findings." Izzy assumed. 

"You can say that again. It was Agumon. I’m certain." Tai confirmed. 

"Now if we can only find a way to get back to them." Kari regretted. 

"One thing at a time Kari. First we get back in contact and then we reunite." Tai reminded. 

"Let’s keep an eye on your PC for now. I’ll call the others in the meantime." Izzy suggested. 

Agumon had shown Gabumon his discovery back in the digital world. Both were eager to give it another try. They brought the TV set outside where the sunlight was blaring. 

"It’ll take a bit of cranking to get it functioning. With any luck we’ll get a connection." Agumon shared. 

Agumon began to move the crank. Gabumon manned the knobs. 

"Hey! I’m getting something!" Gabumon noticed. 

The screen flickered displaying a visual representation of a straight line like a heartbeat monitor. 

"Try talking. Go ahead Gabumon." Agumon encouraged. 

"Um, hello? Is someone there?" Gabumon spoke. 

Unbeknownst to either of them, they managed to channel a connection into Matt’s home computer. He was still asleep when his PC suddenly came on line. Matt turned upwards in bed towards the device. 

"That voice, it can’t be…" Matt fumbled out of bed towards the computer. 

"Gabumon, is that you?’’ Matt asked. 

With the strong beams of sunlight powering the device a clear connection was established. Gabumon could hear Matt's voice clear as day. 

"Matt! Oh thank god! It’s me, I’m here!" Gabumon assured. 

"Gabumon! I miss you! Are you okay?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah Matt, I’m fine. We’re all fine. How are you holding up?" 

"I’m doing well. I’ve never stopped thinking about you. I-I wish we had more time together." 

"We will meet again. I promise Matt. I promise." 

"So do I. Just, just hang in there. We’ll be together real soon." 

Gabumon held his hand to the screen. "I know." 

Gabumon gave a notion to Agumon to stop. He had said exactly what he needed to say, for now. Agumon complied stopping the cranking. Being able to talk to his partner, his best friend filled Gabumon with raw happy emotion. He began to cry. Agumon went to his side giving him a friendly hug. 

"Thank you Agumon. Thank you for everything." Gabumon expressed. 

"You’re quite welcome." Agumon told him. 

Agumon hunched down looking sad before taking off. Gabumon took note of his odd behavior but did nothing to stop him. 

Matt was stunned that his partner Gabumon was able to make contact with him. He treasured the opportunity to do so. Now that it was over, he felt the best thing to do was get in touch with his friends. Matt knew Izzy would probably be the one with the best knowledge so he sent him an e-mail saying he’d be right over. Izzy was still online when he received it. 

"Hey, look at this." Izzy showed the screen to Tai and Kari. 

All three were surprised by what it mentioned. 

"Wow. So Matt got to talk with Gabumon." Kari realized. 

"That’s swell. I guess our friends on the other side found a successful way to bridge the gap." Tai figured. 

"He’ll be here soon. I also left messages with the others. Hopefully they’ll see them." Izzy informed. 

Joe was reading over some books he checked out of the library from the previous day. He had his phone off so he was unaware of the incoming call. Yet the only thing on his mind was about how he somewhat blew it in asking Mimi about going out. 

"I’m such a coward. That might have been my only chance." 

Joe sulked as he finally turned his phone on. It rang indicating he had a new voicemail. He immediately answered it taking the news in a bittersweet fashion. 

"Gomamon…" 

The doctor in training had mostly tried to forget about his seal partner. It had been so long since they said their goodbyes and the thought of being able to speak to him felt both interesting and frightening. Joe thought hard about what to do next. 

Matt had reached Tai’s place gathering in the bedroom where the others were.

"Hey everyone." Matt greeted. 

"Hi Matt. So I understand you had a nice conversation." Tai said.

"Well yeah, that’s putting it lightly." Matt commented.

"So what exactly happened? Can you give us some details?" Izzy pressed. 

"Sure. I was sleeping when my PC came on. Next thing I know, Gabumon is on the other end speaking to me, actually hearing my voice and what I was saying. We talked briefly before the signal went." Matt explained. 

"Interesting. I really wonder if our computers can be used as a gateway for other purposes." Izzy pondered. 

"Well for now it’s a start. I hope we’ll all get to speak to our Digimon." Kari anticipated. 

"I’m sure we will Kari." Tai encouraged. 

As the four continued to chat, the rest of the team began to call in. Sora was very intrigued by the ability to speak with Biyomon as was Mimi. Yet T.K. hadn’t responded. Kari, being the closest in age and friendship to him, felt obligated to check out why. She took off with her cell phone to his home. Kari lived closer than Matt did so she went on foot getting there within a few minutes. She knocked on the door but there was no immediate answer. Kari tried the doorbell with positive results. The door opened and a somber T.K. was behind it. 

"Oh, hi Kari." T.K. softly spoke. 

"T.K.? What’s wrong? You look sad." Kari noticed. 

"It’s nothing, just a little emotional. I swore that I’d be with Patamon again, that was so long ago. Now I’m kind of afraid he’ll be upset I took so long to get back to him." 

"Come on T.K., there was nothing else you could’ve done. I’m sure Patamon will understand." 

T.K. shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." 

Kari decided T.K. needed some serious cheering up. The two sat down in T.K.’s bedroom. 

"To be honest. I was worried about Gatomon too. But us being apart was nobody’s fault. And when you do speak to Patamon I’m sure it will be pleasant." Kari assured. 

"I hope you’re right Kari. I really do." T.K. remarked. 

"Well in the meantime; Tai told me about this really fun thing he did with Sora. It was something called sex. It took some coaxing to get him to speak but I learned a lot from him." 

T.K. looked up. "Sex? Isn’t that something adults do?" 

"Apparently not. Tai said I shouldn’t do it with him but you and I are the same age so…" 

"Well you’re the expert. What do we do first?"

"I’ll show you. First we need to take off our clothes."

Kari began with her socks as T.K. sat on his bed looking puzzled. 

"What’s the problem?" Kari asked. 

T.K. blushed. "I-I never did this before. Are you sure we have to be naked?" 

"I’ve never done this either T.K., but Tai wouldn’t lead us astray right?" 

"You’re right. Let’s do it!" 

T.K. rushed to his own socks removing them at the same pace as Kari. From there the two moved on to their shirts lifting them over their heads. Both had flat chests with nothing else to show. 

"It’s a start. So, should we take our shorts off now?" Kari requested. 

"Sure. On three; one, two, three." T.K. directed. 

On the third number, both slid off their shorts. Now only in their underwear; white and pink respectively, the two felt an odd sensation in their chest area. 

"I feel strange. Like my heart is pounding." T.K. noted. 

"Me too. It must be related to what we’re doing." Kari imagined. 

"Should we hold off on our underwear? I mean what else did Tai say?" 

"He said something about kissing. I guess we can try that next." 

"O-Okay…"

The two sat on T.K.’s bed facing each other. Kari decided to go first, placing her mouth onto his. The relatively simple action as a big step for the two in the long run. It felt nice to both of them. After a few more seconds, Kari pulled away. 

"That was okay, I guess." T.K. commented. 

"Yeah. We could come back to it later. Let me try something else now." Kari insisted. 

Kari had T.K. lie on his back. She then placed her hands on T.K.’s briefs. 

"Kari wait. What are you going to do?" T.K. inquired.

"Just relax. I’m sure this will feel super good." Kari informed. 

T.K. wasn’t sure about exposing his private parts to Kari yet overall he trusted her more than just about anyone else in their group. He offered no resistance placing his arms by his side. Kari took that as a notion to go ahead. She gave a slow yank revealing his still limp penis to the outside world. Continuing to pull she removed the final article of clothing off of T.K.’s legs. Seeing a boy's thing wasn't anything new to her, she used to bathe with Tai after all. T.K. Though felt rather uncomfortable in this state and Kari could tell. 

"Don’t worry T.K., this will all be worth it. I promise." Kari told him. 

T.K.’s blush turned to a look of confidence. ‘’Okay.’’ 

Kari opened T.K.’s legs giving her room to lie on her stomach in between them. She remembered from what Tai said about wanting to move on to oral but felt tired from his jerk off stopping soon after that. Kari was smart enough to know oral meant through the mouth. Afraid of the idea of having a boy’s penis in her pie hole, she slowly crept her face towards the tiny hairless prick in front of her. Knowing she had to overcome this fear for them to feel good, Kari let go of her feelings giving the unit some heavy licks. T.K. immediately questioned why Kari would do such a strange thing. But as the licks dragged on, the run of her tongue against his penis felt rather superb. T.K. wasn’t sure why but at this point he didn’t care. All he wanted was more of it. 

"Kari! Wow! That feels really good!" T.K. exclaimed. 

"I told you so." Kari joked. 

Kari continued to lick over his cock like a cat licking its paws. T.K. was forced to moan having never experienced such a wonderful thing before in his life. He hadn’t even touched himself before so this really marked the first time he felt happiness from that special area. His body reacted normally causing his shaft to harden and rise into the air. Kari circled her most flexible muscle around the tip before spiraling downward and upward. T.K. felt like he was in heaven. 

"T.K., I’m going to do something even better now. Tai said that when it gets to a point where you have to pee, it’s normal. Just let it go. You end up releasing something else anyway." Kari instructed. 

"Oh. Sure thing Kari." T.K. understood. 

Kari knew what to do next. The answer was simple as a 2 + 2 math problem. Opening wide she enclosed her mouth over the entire portion of his rod beginning to suck hard on the appendage. T.K. had no time to prepare himself. The response in his dick felt unparalleled to the licking just moments before. His eyes almost burst out of its sockets as this look of shock overcame his face. 

"Ohhh! Kari, don’t stop! Don’t stop!" T.K. yelled. 

Kari wasn’t about to let T.K down. She continued her strong sucking motions providing more power than a dozen Hoover vacuums. Her lips curled a half smile as she noticed how T.K. was on cloud 9. He felt like he couldn’t move, this joy essentially paralyzed him. He uttered long and loud moans constantly. As for Kari’s initial fear that the taste would be bad, she was surprised to discover T.K.’s unit tasted quite interesting in her mouth. Unlike anything else she ever had in there before. Kari also found it a fun activity to be doing getting excited for herself in finding out new things. She kept her mouth tightly sealed over the meat breathing through her nose. The tiny erection inside retained its thickness for the first time in T.K.’s short life. He could only imagine how this could get any better unaware of what was building up inside of him. 

T.K. now shut his eyes taking a ton of air in deep and out deeper. He still had a lot to learn about sex but for now he was deep into enjoying it. Kari began to get accustomed to having T.K.’s privates in her mouth as well as the process of sucking on it. She playfully kicked her legs in the air while working extra hard to make T.K. happy. And judging by the way he was reacting, her goal was succeeding greatly. T.K. though had a difficult time adjusting to his situation. This was still his first sexual encounter. 

Kari refused to back down in her sucking prowess hoping in time nature would take its course. She knew this wasn’t going to last forever. T.K.’s behavior remained the same as he loved what Kari was doing to him. Being sucked made all his troubles go away, even if it was only for this period of time. Kari kept lashing her tongue in every which way with incredible speed. Maintaining consistent contact with the penis within, the pleasure for T.K. never ceased. She was doing exceptionally well for someone doing this for the first time. He no longer felt nervous being naked anymore. It was a definite allowable liability to feel this super. 

T.K. began to feel surges in the levels of satisfaction even though Kari wasn’t doing anything different. He then traced it back to what Kari said; he indeed felt like he had to go to the bathroom. But he let it go just as told knowing he wasn’t going to urinate, at least according to Kari. She on the other hand felt via in her mouth that T.K.’s scrotum was tightening up. He also seemed to be moaning a lot more. Kari automatically figured this fun act was nearing its finale. 

"I, I, Kari…" T.K. mumbled. 

That was the key. Kari now braced herself for something to fill her mouth although she had no idea what it would be. Knowing T.K. still depended on her, she didn’t let up in her sucking. Kari felt determined to see this through all the way to the end. To give T.K. a proper sendoff. It wouldn’t be much longer now. T.K. too had to prepare himself for the end. Having no clue that the orgasm would feel superb, he just assumed he would spill something and that would be it. T.K. savored whatever time was left for now. His moans turned to desperate attempts to take in oxygen. He felt like he was hyperventilating. The urge to pee felt like tolerable torture. T.K. initially resisted that urge not wanting this to stop, ever. 

Yet it caused a lot of strain in his genitals which was unnecessary in the long run. T.K. decided to stop holding back relaxing his penis. A second later he felt something very, very strange. His special area throbbed like it was being suffocated although in a good way. T.K. practically screamed bloody murder from the sudden, unexpected change. Kari felt frightened by the hollering. Her heart skipped a beat as she initially feared she hurt T.K. in some way. 

A mere moment from removing her mouth was followed by a large clump of hot fluid coming out of T.K.’s unit. Kari now knew it was normal for him to react in such a way. Although the main concern was what to do with this stuff on her tongue. Kari let it sit there for awhile before finding it tasty, even tastier than the appendage itself. Kari waited until the flow trickled down before swallowing. In the end she only wished more would’ve come out. She then sat up looking at T.K., he appeared to have had the wind knocked out of him. Kari was now concerned if he was okay or not as she had never seen this look on his face before.

"T.K.! T.K. are you okay?" Kari asked. 

"Never better…" T.K. answered. 

Kari calmed down a bit. She hovered over T.K. eager to experience what he just went through. 

"Hey, take a look at this." Kari offered. 

Kari slid off her slightly moist panties giving T.K. a clear view of her prized unit. He sat up unable to take his eyes off of it. She lied on the opposite end of his bed spreading her legs wide. T.K., still fixated on the wondrous sight, crawled forward placing his face right up to it. This was his first peek at a girl's vagina, quite different than what he has.

"So, should I lick you?" T.K. questioned. 

Kari giggled. "Sure silly. Go right ahead."

T.K. knew this fluid covering Kari’s private parts wasn’t urine only imagining what it could be. Yet with his biggest fear put to rest, he began a slow licking procedure wanting to sample what was available to him. Tasting it, T.K. wasn’t sure what to make of it at first. It didn’t resonate as a bad thing or a good thing. Kari meanwhile adored the tiny licks she received having never felt something feel this way in that particular area. To her it was an incredible newfound experience. 

"Keep doing that!" Kari slightly demanded. 

T.K. felt no matter what the flavor of whatever this was, Kari was depending on him to please her. Refusing to disappoint the young boy got to work proceeding to lick her twat. Putting the taste in the back of his mind, T.K. continued to apply his tongue to the opening. The pleasure that Kari had just discovered was felt continuously now that T.K. was doing it at a specific rate. It tickled a bit making her laugh in between moaning. Nevertheless this was fabulous in her opinion. There was no doubt in Kari’s mind that coming over here and engaging in such activity was the best decision she ever made. She easily understood why T.K. was so happy before. This was just too good to pass up. 

Kari fell backwards, her body racing with pleasing emotions building up within. T.K. didn’t skip a beat staying with her constantly moving his tongue over her unit. Really wanting to impress his friend, he didn’t slack off in his performance levels. T.K. moved his mouth at a very fast rate driving Kari to the point of going mad. There was so much joy coming from her vagina she felt like a balloon being filled with too much air. Yet despite the feelings increasing by the second, Kari was able to handle herself better than her counterpart. Her face expressed an ecstatic look mixed with a sense of complete shock. 

"T.K., you’re the best!" Kari exclaimed. 

T.K. smiled from her remark. He had just spilled seed for the first time because of Kari. T.K. was very eager to do the same for her. Although he wasn’t sure if his actions would lead to the same effect it didn’t stop him from trying. Both of the children noticed the flow of love juice ceased to stop. Very much like a faucet turned on full blast. Kari was already preparing herself for a big finish as her insides were getting prepped for a thunderous release. T.K. kept on pushing the boundaries of limits through his oral opening keeping it glued to Kari’s pussy. He left an indelible impression on her despite it being his first time. Right now she only wanted more of this wonderful treatment. T.K. continued to give it his all letting Kari have no time to relax and take it all in. Her moans kept on shooting out of her mouth. 

Unable to control them she simply let it be. T.K. didn’t mind though as the noises kept encouraging him to work harder. He meanwhile began to get accustomed to the taste of the juice considering it tolerable. Kari could never get tired of this particular feeling being currently felt in her body. She fell in love with it. Now very deep into her special happy situation, Kari let all her sorrows dry up. The child could not think of anything sad as this joy took control over her. T.K. didn’t stick to any direct technique as he tried to alter his licking to keep Kari in suspense. Covering all of her opening evenly at different angles and strengths succeeded as she felt on the edge. T.K. opened Kari as wide as possible using his free hands to keep her legs open. 

Dabbing his tongue towards the pink interior gave her a super treat to savor. Kari wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. It was getting to a point where she felt a serious need to pee. Yet remembering what Tai told her, she didn’t fret about urinating on T.K.’s face. Refusing to resist that dying urge helped prepare her for the best possible outcome. Kari laid still relaxing any and all parts of her body laughing a bit as the munching still tickled a bit. T.K. was left in the dark as to what would possibly come out and where although he still vowed to lick until something happened at least. Kari like T.K. before her did not know what to expect at the finish. She set her mind on anything at all occurring. Her moans turned into desperate pants like someone going into labor. Kari absorbed the pleasure as best as any eight year old girl would do. It was beginning to feel like too much to handle although she wouldn’t have it another way. Kari was now dying to set loose with whatever was inside her. 

"T.K.! Ohh, wait! I-I, I…" Kari yelled. 

Kari suddenly felt that wonderful joy explode in a sudden burst. Warm cum came flying out splashing over T.K.’s shocked face. Kari’s body rose to a forty five degree angle before lying back down. While brief in its period the jolt felt refreshing to say the very least. Kari felt reborn almost as if nothing could stop her now. T.K. immediately knew that she just went through what he did minutes before. He wiped his face dry then hovered over Kari looking at her eye-to-eye. 

"Did you enjoy that?" T.K. inquired. 

"Oh kiss me you fool!" Kari shouted. 

Kari leapt up joining her mouth with his. Grabbing the back of his head she drew T.K. closer to her. He immediately got the message feeling quite energized and eager to make out with Kari. They lip smacked each other feeling closer in friendship than they had ever felt before. At the top of the world, nothing could stop them now. On the inside the two continued to sense their hearts racing. Both just came for the first time in their short lives leading to endless possibilities from here on. Unlike Kari's brief snuggle from the beginning, this time it felt like all out war. Large gasps erupted as they paused to breathe. Yet the toll of having all this fun began to show as the two kids felt over encumbered from fatigue. While not wanting to stop right now it would appear they didn't have a choice in the matter.

Kari stopped to speak. "That was great T.K. but I feel out of it now." 

"Oh, well okay. I feel kinda beat too." T.K. accepted. 

The two sat up on his bed facing one another. 

"You were right Kari. I bet when I see Patamon again it’ll be a wonderful time." T.K. realized. 

"I’m glad you feel that way. Maybe we can do this with our Digimon when that moment comes." Kari commented. 

Kari used her cell phone calling Tai back home and letting him know T.K. was doing all right. She made no mention of the fun activity the two had engaged in though. The two children then put on their clothes giving one last kiss before Kari returned home. 

In the digital world Gabumon was at home taking comfort in being able to speak with Matt. It was getting late in the day so he had already finished other activities. 

"I should go and see Agumon again. I think something was bothering him before."

Gabumon hurried to Agumon’s house finding the door open. He entered hearing some strange grunting coming from within. Fearing for Agumon’s well-being, he rushed into the den only to find him sitting down trying to please himself. 

Agumon froze. "Oh, hi Gabumon…" 

"I’m sorry. I thought someone was attacking you." Gabumon regretted. 

"It’s okay. I just do this from time to time, it’s not easy though."

Agumon hid himself by turning away. Gabumon sat down in another chair. 

"I mean I don’t have hands. Doing this with claws is about the most difficult thing you could imagine." Agumon admitted. 

"Yeah, I can see that." Gabumon understood. 

"So, what brings you here?" 

"I was worried. You seemed a little off." 

Agumon whimpered. "I was just thinking about Tai and all, after you spoke to Matt. It just upsets me we never did it together."

"Wait, wait, what? You and Tai never…" 

"Well he was always shy about himself. I also never had sex with anyone, ever."

"Wow. I had no idea Agumon. I mean Matt and I did plenty of things."

Agumon turned his head towards Gabumon. "You did? Matt was okay with it?" 

"Well yeah. We were nervous at first but in the end our friendship prevailed over our fears. Soon after it felt pretty natural. Us being partners and all." 

Agumon now felt even worse off. Gabumon could see how upset he was. 

"If you want, you and I can do it." Gabumon offered. 

Agumon put on a look of shock. "Really? You’d do that with me?" 

"Sure Agumon, you helped me before so it’s only fair I help you out." 

"Great! So where do we begin?" 

"First I need you to turn around." 

Agumon put on that look of shock again. "O-Okay."

Agumon slowly turned still hiding his dick from sight. 

"Come on. Don’t be so shy." Gabumon encouraged. 

Agumon still couldn’t reveal himself. Gabumon walked over having to move his friend’s claws by force. 

"There now. Feel better?" Gabumon asked. 

"Yeah, yeah I think so." Agumon agreed. 

Agumon was red with embarrassment. Gabumon stood in front of him slowly moving his hands to the meat within grasp. 

"Gabumon wait!" Agumon shrieked. 

Gabumon could tell this wasn’t going to be easy. To help ease Agumon’s stress, he reached towards his crotch taking out his own penis from its hiding place. 

"See? Nothing to worry about." Gabumon said. 

Agumon finally relented letting Gabumon touch his sensitive area. Gabumon began simple fondling motions. The lizard Digimon gasped as the unexpected pleasure began to seep in. Gabumon had very soft hands giving him a super thrill that he never experienced before. 

"Wow. That feels pretty good Gabumon." Agumon noted. 

"I can make it feel even better." Gabumon informed. 

Gabumon felt the best thing for Agumon now was to move further. Hands could only provide so much. He lowered his body getting onto his knees in front of him. Agumon could plain as day tell what was coming; bracing himself. Gabumon wasted no more time enclosing his mouth over his friend’s erect pecker and sucking hard. Agumon immediately felt super joy in levels he couldn’t possibly imagine. The initial sucks almost caused him to pass out. 

"Oh Gabumon!" Agumon exclaimed. 

Gabumon didn’t go soft applying super amounts of tongue while moving his face forward and back. Despite having only done it with Matt the two had plenty of times together becoming experts on how to do it. Agumon was in heaven right now, lost in a dream world. He always wanted to have sex with another life form. Times like these he never thought would actually happen. Because Gabumon was giving it his all Agumon felt flooded with the head treatment levels. Yet he would only have it this way; in the end it would be better as to get adjusted faster to feeling this way. After all, Agumon wanted to have sex a lot more now. Gabumon got turned on heavily by what was happening. His own cock reached its maximum length. Feeling a desperate urge to jerk off he used his right hand to rapidly please himself. He made good use of his left hand by keeping it on the base of Agumon’s shaft for stability. 

Agumon shut his eyes moaning, moaning and moaning some more. His hormones caused him to sweat; his heart was beating more than twice its normal speed. Agumon essentially felt a huge adrenaline rush feeling empowered to do and accomplish anything. Gabumon continued to provide what he needed moving to the tip down to the end savagely sucking while doing so. He had practically perfected his technique and Agumon’s behavior easily showed how well he was doing. It made Gabumon feel happy that he was helping his old friend out. This marked the first time he had sex since the humans returned home. Agumon was still in disbelief at how swell his dick was feeling. His fears of being exposed had virtually vanished in the small amount of time that had passed. It was a necessary action to feel this particular way. Gabumon gave him exactly what he needed in this dark time. 

The Digimon's cock throbbed in goodness all over. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. Gabumon was really pushing his performance level to the max. It felt completely natural like learning to ride a bike again. He knew that Agumon was close to his climax. To try and make the best of what was left he deep-throated the meat in long sudden gulps. Agumon was so deep into the sex he didn’t want it to stop. Yet deep down he knew his body was reaching its limit. In an uncontrollable move, he placed his claws on Gabumon’s head forcing it forward. Gabumon didn’t take offense remembering how wonderful the first blowjob he had was. The mammal Digimon did his absolute best to compensate his sucking to accommodate the excessive movements. His large mouth was able to hold his friend’s shaft well enough so there was no strain in Gabumon’s jaw. 

"No, not yet…" Agumon whimpered. 

Agumon was desperately seeking the joy while trying to hold back his inevitable orgasm. His grabbing turned to a savage tug and pull shift. Gabumon had to abandon his self-juicing to hold onto Agumon’s scrotum. Agumon was bringing Gabumon’s mouth all the way down only giving him a brief moment backwards. His moaning turned into grunts of desperation. As Agumon felt himself shoot seed he kept Gabumon completely enclosed yelling at a glass shattering level from the sheer intensity. The shock of the ordeal caused him to fall backwards into a sitting position. His hole was still spewing white fluids as he fell. Gabumon meanwhile had gotten used to the taste of Matt’s spunk so Agumon’s wasn’t a major difference. Yet in the end he spit it out never feeling the need to swallow. Agumon had just experienced the ultimate thrill feeling grateful to Gabumon. After he regained his composure he crawled over to Gabumon giving him a strong hug. 

"Thank you! That was amazing!" Agumon exclaimed. 

"Don’t worry about it. I was glad to help you out." Gabumon expressed. 

Gabumon felt Agumon’s prick press against his body. 

"You’re still hard. We should do something about that." Gabumon suggested. 

"Well, I think I had enough of your mouth for one night." Agumon admitted. 

"Actually. I had something else in mind."

Baby on got onto his hands and knees. 

"Gabumon wait. Are you sure?" Agumon asked. 

"Of course. I’m used to it so you won’t hurt me." Gabumon informed. 

"Y-Yeah, but…"

Agumon knew Gabumon only wanted to help him. He thought about the offer for a second before deciding to accept it. He got into position behind his friend putting his cock against Gabumon’s rear hole. Hesitating for a bit more, Agumon finally manned up pressing himself inside. Still fearing that Gabumon would feel uncomfortable from him, the lizard Digimon took it nice and easy only moving forward about halfway. The interior felt tight and warm giving Agumon a thrill ride of joy. 

"It feels so good, just like I thought it would." Agumon commented. 

"Well don’t stop now." Gabumon reminded. 

Agumon sensed no discomfort on Gabumon’s end yet he still proceeded with caution. Trying to get into a steady technique of thrusts he stayed with his halfway rule. Even with only 50% of his meat getting in it was well enough for Agumon at the time. This marked the first time his dick was enveloped in another’s interior which was another major milestone. Agumon held onto Gabumon’s sides with both claws as best he could for support. It helped stabilize him as he thrust forwards and backwards. Gabumon had Matt enter him just like they shared oral jobs although having the feeling return was easily welcomed. He moaned a bit as did Agumon. Agumon though had a hard time getting adjusted to entering another life form via his appendage. The feeling in his genitals was a far cry from his prior blowing in pleasure levels. 

Gabumon remained still as a plank so Agumon could intrude easier. In the end it all depended on Agumon to learn for himself though. He took time to revel in the wonderful satisfaction while trying to improve his performance levels. Now that he had experienced sex, Agumon wanted to engage in such activity much more often. For now though he stayed focused on the job at hand. Gabumon’s entryway wrapped well around Agumon’s shaft letting him enter with little to no resistance. Agumon now figured Gabumon was more than okay with the anal intercourse. He got a bit braver moving in deeper. 

Gabumon noticed the change. "That’s it Agumon. Just like that." 

Agumon appreciated Gabumon’s encouragement. He dedicated himself to see this through until a wonderful end. Both were experiencing joy in different ways, liking it no doubt. They kept on moaning only wanting more. Agumon was truly going through a dream phase having always wanted to do this sort of thing with Tai. He knew it wouldn’t last forever so he tried to make the best of whatever time was left. The Digimon could feel himself rapidly approaching another squirt even though he had only done a small amount of thrusts. Agumon attributed it to it still being his first time. Conflicted on what to do next, he thought on it while moving refusing to quit just now. Agumon didn’t want to prematurely come again although at this point it didn’t look like he had much of a choice. 

He tried to resist the ultimate urge but it caused physical strain on his dick. Gabumon had no clue how indecisive Agumon was feeling he had lots of time left. His own privates were on a much slower track on that road to white glory. Agumon sweated as he cursed the fact his oral and now anal experiences were being cut too short. While trying to slow down, even just a tad, he suddenly felt the adrenalin rush down below as he had a second ejaculation without any such warning. To make the best of it, Agumon suddenly thrust himself in all the way giving him the best possible outcome. Gabumon too was shocked that it was happening so soon. In any case it felt swell for the two although they regretted not having more time to enjoy it. 

"Aw shucks Agumon, I was getting so close." Gabumon complained. 

Agumon removed himself from Gabumon. "I know, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself."

Agumon was fairly out of it in terms of energy but felt bad for Gabumon. He sat down next to him trying to catch in some air. His counterpart in this experiment was also panting. Gabumon still had a boner but was too tired to start jerking off. Agumon wasn’t going to let that happen while he was available to return some loving. He playfully tackled Gabumon onto his back before shimmying downward so he was face up to his cock. From there it was a no brainer of what to do next. Agumon opened his large mouth taking in his friend’s entire unit inside. He then sucked over as much as he could as fast as he could. Gabumon was surprised by Agumon’s sudden maneuver although it was positively apparent his intentions right now were only good. He gasped at the return of having his dick enveloped in a mouth once more. Although in this case Agumon could carry more cock than Matt so the joy was at least double maybe even triple because of his speed. 

"Whoa! Mmmn! S-Slow down Agumon!" Gabumon attempted to say. 

Agumon wouldn’t have any half-assed blowing now. He was dead set on repaying Gabumon for his special kindness. Agumon essentially ignored Gabumon’s request staying to his current sucking speed and strength. Gabumon was speechless; forced to moan super duper loud unable to speak anymore. In one last attempt he tried to move Agumon’s head away. He responded in part by holding Gabumon’s hands down against the floor. Gabumon then gave up as he tried to savor his spectacular blowjob. It was quite hard for him to absorb so much pleasure in large amounts. Gabumon relaxed his body leaning his head back slightly. Agumon truly wanted him to get a real kick especially after he disappointed him only moments before. 

Even though this was the first time applying his tongue to someone’s genitals, Agumon sensed Gabumon was pleased with his performance based solely on his noise making. It was very obvious Gabumon was thrilled to have his dick sucked. The furry Digimon knew such treatment would lead to a rapid climax. He let it be having no power left in him to resist Agumon’s powerful suction. The moment in question was approaching much faster than Gabumon was used to. He felt the levels of pleasure increase and increase to the point of an overload. Agumon saw Gabumon’s erratic behavior figuring his time was near. It ended up being nearer than Agumon thought. 

"Heads up Agumon!" Gabumon cautioned. 

Gabumon had no more than a second to brace for impact as he released a gargantuan load of seed into Agumon’s waiting mouth. His body twitched like someone having a stroke before coming still. Agumon now had cum in his pie hole. It was a different taste and texture than what he was expecting although not necessarily a negative thing. He took a gulp followed by a removal of his mouth. Even at that point more fluids kept pouring out of Gabumon’s pee hole. Agumon smirked at the process. 

"I guess that must’ve been awesome for you." Agumon said. 

He looked at Gabumon realizing he was passed out. The joy completely took control causing him to lose consciousness. Agumon was impressed with himself. Not only did he make Gabumon come but it was enough to knock him out too. He picked up the lumbering Digimon placing him in bed. Agumon tucked him in giving a kiss on the head before sleeping on the couch. 

In the human world Tai, Matt, Izzy and a regrouped Kari were still trying to establish a firm connection to the digital world via the Kamiya’s computer. 

"I can tinker with this but for now I think we should get some sleep. I’m sure I can find a solution if I work on it long enough." Izzy stated. 

"Well if we can’t meet our friends than I guess talking to them would be the next best thing." Matt figured. 

"This is good, right? I mean it doesn’t suck." Tai agreed. 

The four felt better now that they were making progress. They and the rest of their friends could only hope that this would be the beginning of a soon to be short process. Matt and Izzy were already tired and it being so late they stayed for the night. Tai laid out some sleeping bags left over from summer camp for them to sleep in. All four went to sleep in high spirits. 

Sora was eager to rejoin her team at Tai’s apartment but held off until tomorrow. She was alone in her room thinking about the idea of speaking to Biyomon. Even if it could be done how long would she have to talk? Two minutes? One? Sora knew from Matt that their conversation was limited. 

"I’ll have to just try and say what’s in my heart. I love you Biyomon and I hope we’ll reunite." 

Sora had a hard time going to sleep but somehow managed to do so, eventually. Soon after it was the next day. Izzy was snoozing when his computer vibrated. He felt the movements from the outside of his sleeping bag. He quickly awoke opening the laptop seeing he finally had an e-mail from Gennai. 

"This must be important."

Izzy opened the message; in it Gennai described knowing about the hardship being apart from the ones you care about. He and the guardians of the reformed digital world were all very appreciative of everything that the humans have done. As for finding some way to open a port between the two worlds, it was something that had to be worked out. Right now the gateways were closed and have been since the DigiDestined returned. They would need an extraordinary amount of otherworldly energy to reopen. This was something that could not be attained by any lone world alone, not even something as endless as the entire universe. 

Gennai though would continue to monitor the situation and let them know of any updates. He would do anything and everything to allow them to see their Digimon again. Izzy immediately knew this was something the group would take as highly negative. To avoid a morale issue he moved the message to a hidden folder of his account. He would make no mention of it to anyone. Since Izzy was now up, he slowly crept up to Tai’s computer beginning to work on it without disturbing the rest of his friends. 

Sora was already headed to Tai’s place when she got a ring on her cell phone. She found a text from Mimi saying she was going there as well. T.K. called in as well requesting an escort from whoever could provide it. Sora wasn’t far from T.K.’s home so she agreed to walk him over. She quickly reached her destination finding T.K. outside the complex. 

"Sora! Hey!" T.K. greeted. 

"T.K., wow you look swell." Sora noted. 

"Yeah I know. So how have you been doing?" 

"I’m fine. Just hanging in there." 

"That’s good. Anyway, we should get going. The others are waiting for us." 

Sora and T.K. began to make their way to Tai’s. As Tai, Matt and Kari got up preparing food for everyone’s arrival they all began to wonder about Joe. The team knew he had received their announcement yet he hadn’t made any contact. Mimi took it upon herself to go see him. She called his home; his brother mentioned he went to the library. Mimi went there finding Joe reading at a desk. 

Joe noticed Mimi immediately. "So I guess you’re looking for me." 

"Well, yeah Joe. Is there something wrong?" Mimi wondered. 

"Not wrong. Just nervous I guess." Mimi sat down. 

"I know. Palmon ran off just before we went home, I barely got to say goodbye to her. I imagine she had her reasons though I’d like to know more too."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." 

"We’re all nervous about the idea of trying to make up for lost time. After all we’ve gone through with the Digimon it only makes sense for us to be together. When we left you and I both knew it wasn’t going to be forever." 

"You’re right Mimi. I get it now." 

"Come on. Let’s see our team." 

Mimi and Joe left the library. 

In the digital world, Gabumon slept late completely wiped out from yesterday. Agumon meanwhile had made breakfast for two. The smell of food soon woke Gabumon up. 

"Hey sleepy head. How do you feel?" Agumon asked. 

"Not too good. Last night is sort of a blur." Gabumon answered. 

"It’s okay. Come on, let’s eat." 

The two filled up on edible and drinkable items which gave them the strength for the day. 

"So we’re the only ones who know about your machine. I think its about time we told the others." Gabumon suggested. 

"I know. They have a right to be in the loop. I just hope it’ll be enough for them." 

"I’m sure it will. We might be months or years away from seeing our partners face-to-face but this is definitely a step in the right direction." 

Agumon nodded. "Yeah. Maybe afterwards we can find Gennai and see what he has to say."

"Sounds like a plan. Let’s go."

End of part 2.


	3. Good Friends.

This is part 3 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

Good Friends: Agumon and Gabumon knew they had an important job ahead of them. They hadn’t really stayed in contact with one another even though the entire team lived within walking distance. The possibility that any one of them would react negatively to them trying to reconnect was definitely present. Yet the risk was worth it in their minds. Picking a friend at random, the two chose Biyomon’s home to go to first. They arrived within a few minutes knocking on her door. 

"Come on in, it’s open." A voice called from within. 

The two did as instructed. They found Biyomon inside with her back to them. 

"Hey Biyomon. Can we talk?" Agumon requested. 

Biyomon turned around. "Oh. Agumon, Gabumon…" 

"Hi. How are you doing?" Gabumon inquired. 

"Um, I-I’m doing okay. What brings you two here?" Biyomon said.

"Look I know all of us have been apart since that, that day but Gabumon and I felt it was time to see everyone again. Without each other than we have no one else to depend on." Agumon explained. 

"That sounds good and all Agumon but I don’t think it’ll work out. I miss Sora terribly and us getting together might just bring back bad memories." Biyomon disagreed. 

"Well that’s kind of what we wanted to talk about. Agumon might have found a permanent solution to our sorrow." Gabumon brought up. 

Biyomon sat down. "I’m confused." 

"I came across an old electronic device that can communicate with the human world." Agumon informed. 

"Really? Oh wow! That’s great!" Biyomon exclaimed. 

"We’re still trying to make a permanent connection but it’s a start at least." Gabumon added. 

"You’re right Gabumon. Everyone should know about this." Biyomon suggested. 

"That’s exactly what we’re doing now. I guess we should get moving." Agumon stated. 

"I’ll come with you." Biyomon offered. 

The three left to their next friend’s home. 

At Tai’s place the entire team had arrived. This marked the first time they had all been together since returning to the human world. After exchanging initial greetings the eight sat down in the den and kitchen eating breakfast, catching up on events and such. Izzy continued to work while the rest of the team chatted. 

"Okay so I’m making good progress. It’ll still take a few more hours though." Izzy shared. 

"Oh this is so exciting. I can’t wait until we’re ready." Sora commented. 

"I think all of us are getting anxious but it’ll be worth any amount of time." Joe added. 

Mimi had mostly stayed silent throughout the discussions. Sora noticed her behavior. 

"You’ve been awfully quiet, what are you thinking about Mimi" Sora wondered. 

Mimi looked up. "Huh? Oh its just that I have a lot on my mind. My dad got a job offer in the states and he’s thinking about taking it." 

The room suddenly fell silent. 

"I don’t want to leave. All of you guys are my friends and mean a lot to me." Mimi commented. 

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Kari offered. 

"Thanks for offering but there’s more to it. My parents think with the Digimon invading Japan isn’t a good place to live. I’ve tried talking to them but it seems their minds are dead set." Mimi explained. 

Everyone in the room felt down. Mimi was a member of their team and the idea of losing her hit hard below the belt so to speak. Sora walked over giving her a hug. 

Agumon, Biyomon and Gabumon were well on their way to another of their group’s homes when they passed by a lake. Out of the water none other than Gomamon noticed their presence. He swam over towards them. 

"Hey guys!" Gomamon greeted. 

"Gomamon? What are you doing out here?" Agumon questioned. 

"I was just going for a morning swim. I’m, I’m sorry I haven’t stayed in contact..." Gomamon apologized. 

"It’s okay Gomamon. The three of us are trying to bring everyone back together." Biyomon informed. 

"We also have an exciting announcement. We’ll tell you about it when we’ve regrouped." Gabumon added. 

Gomamon smiled. "Sounds like a plan." 

He leapt out of the H20 and joined the trio. Knowing it would be faster to split up, Agumon and Gabumon continued on to Tentomon and Patamon’s homes while Gomamon and Biyomon went to Palmon and Gatomon’s. All four of the remaining digimon were eager to hear about Agumon’s grand discovery when approached. Soon everyone gathered back at the lizard Digimon's home around lunchtime. Agumon set up food for the team while they talked in the den. He then showed them the television set explaining how it worked. Eager to try it out the Digimon brought it into the sunlight outside. Cranking it for power the eight hoped for a fluid connection to the human world. 

Izzy was at his laptop when the signal came in. He immediately clicked on the extension.

"Hey I think I got something!" Izzy announced. 

The seven others gathered around the table. Izzy had been tinkering with a pilot program for quite some time now. He activated it which caused both the laptop and television set to display a skype like display. The two groups of eight could now see and hear one another. 

"Oh my god it worked!" Izzy exclaimed. 

All sixteen life forms were nothing but smiles. 

"Hi guys! It’s been so long!" Tai greeted. 

"Wow, this is incredible. Are you okay? How have you been doing?" Kari asked. 

"We’re great. We’re all doing fine." Agumon answered. 

"That’s wonderful. We really miss each and every one of you, it hasn’t been easy being apart." Sora remarked. 

"Yeah it’s been hard here too." Gomamon acknowledged. 

"I made copies of this pilot program so we should be able to do this on any of our computers." Izzy reported. 

Izzy handed out flash drives to the others. Everyone was eager to have one on one sessions with their partners yet in the digital world they only had one service unit. Knowing Mimi was feeling down the group agreed for her to go first with Palmon. Mimi took Izzy’s laptop into Tai’s bedroom as the others sat in the den. The other Digimon also gave Palmon some space returning inside Agumon’s home. 

"Mimi it’s really good to see you." Palmon expressed. 

"Yeah, it’s been difficult to be a world away." Mimi told her. 

"I’m sorry I almost didn’t say goodbye to you before you left. I was just overwhelmed of the idea of never seeing you again." 

"I know Palmon. I'm not mad. I understand." 

"So what did you want to talk about?" 

Mimi paused. "My parents want to move to North America. I really want to stay here." 

"Oh Mimi, that’s horrible." 

"It is Palmon. All my friends, I’ll have to leave them behind." 

Mimi pouted, tears streamed down her face. Palmon pressed her left palm to the screen. 

"It’ll be okay. I mean we’ll still see each other, right?" Palmon hoped. 

"Well it won’t be for awhile if it does happen. I just hope we’ll find a way to meet before then." Mimi responded.

"Try to hang in there." 

Mimi looked at Palmon. "Thank you." 

Mimi returned to the den with Izzy’s computer. She had said what she needed to say. The rest of the group proceeded to have their turns spending some much-needed quality time with their best friends. After their initial discussions everyone returned home to install Izzy’s program. Joe was in his room thinking about the day’s events. He was very happy to have spoken to Gomamon, telling him about his interest in medicine. Also on his mind was Mimi. 

"I wonder if she and I have anything in common?" 

Joe still felt sorrow for her. He wondered if there was anything he could to do help her. Knowing the two spent time together during the fight against the dark masters, the boy regretted not telling her about his concert tickets. Joe eventually decided to hold off on calling Mimi, for now anyway. In the digital world the Digimon were still with each other. Feeling they had a lot of catching up to do; now was as good a time as any. While chatting the eight agreed to put the television set in the center from where their homes were to make it easier to get to. Everyone felt better from reuniting and speaking to their partners. Palmon was thinking about Mimi’s predicament. She somehow knew in her heart Mimi was going to leave Japan, there wasn't going to be any miracle last second switch decision. None of the other Digimon knew about her conversation. Palmon soon excused herself returning to her house. 

"I really wish there was something I could do." 

The Digimon had no power over Mimi’s parents though. Palmon felt rather depressed. Not wanting to bother Mimi again she went to the recently moved television set deciding to contact Joe. Joe was still in his bedroom when his PC turned on. 

"Hmm, Gomamon must want me for something else." 

Joe sat down in front of the monitor surprised to see Palmon there. 

"Palmon? Oh, um…" Joe paused. 

"I wanted to speak to you Joe. I can tell when Mimi is sad and today marked the first time I saw complete hopelessness in her." Palmon explained. 

"Yeah we all know about her problem. But what did you want to tell me about it?" 

"I can’t do anything about it from here although you can. Even if she does leave you have to be there for Mimi, just promise me you’ll look after her." 

"Wait Palmon. Why do you feel I would be the best one to do this?"

Palmon looked serious. "Joe, Mimi has a crush on you. She was always afraid to tell you, so was I in fact." 

"Palmon, I-I had no idea." 

"Please. Just promise me." 

"I promise Palmon." 

Palmon smiled as she turned the television off. Joe knew now he had an important obligation. Doing an about-face he called Mimi right afterwards. She picked up on the other end but all Joe could hear was whimpering/sobbing. 

Joe feared the worst. "Mimi? What’s going on? Are you okay?" 

"I’m okay Joe, to an extent. My folks said we’re leaving the country within the week." Mimi sadly reported. 

"Mimi, I’m sorry." 

"I know you are. Thank you." 

"Look Mimi, Palmon contacted me. She wants me to look after you." 

Mimi suddenly gasped. "Palmon said that?"

"She also said, well that you had a thing for me. I just want you to know that I’m okay with it. In fact I sort of felt the same way." 

"Joe wait. You don’t have to play along like that to make me feel better." 

"Mimi, I mean it. Ever since we stayed together when we returned to the digital world I knew right then and there we had something." 

"Oh Joe. You’ve made me so happy." 

Mimi now cried out of joy. Joe let her go through it before speaking again. 

"I’ll do anything I can to make your time left here comfortable." Joe swore. 

"Well, did you have anything on your mind?" Mimi asked. 

"Kind of, yeah." 

Joe proceeded to invite Mimi to see the concert. She immediately accepted. Fortunately for them, the music performance was moved up to the following day due to a scheduling conflict. It was at noon. Mimi still felt bad about moving but speaking to Joe helped deal with the issue. The next day Joe arrived early at Mimi’s home, both had already eaten. Mimi let Joe inside. 

"Hey Joe." Mimi greeted. 

"Hi Mimi. Ready for an exciting day?" Joe asked. 

"You bet. We should get going." 

The two left beginning to make their way to the small stadium which was hosting the band. 

"So do you know anything about this group we’re seeing?" Mimi wondered. 

"All I know is they’re an American band playing their debut album." Joe answered. 

Mimi suddenly held onto Joe’s hand. He struggled to make sense of her actions but let them be for now. The stadium was close by so the two arrived within a few minutes. By getting there early they ensured the best seats. Joe and Mimi sat next to each other in the third row. Soon after more and more people came filling up the remaining seats. At 12:00 exactly the guests of honor; Summercamp came onto the stage. They started out by going down the list of their first wide release; the album Pure Juice. Both of the DigiDestined loved the sound of their music as did the crowd. Around the sixth track, Mimi made another bold move by relaxing her arm around Joe’s shoulder. He began to suspect something was amiss. Yet like before he didn’t object. When the music was over everyone gave the band a standing ovation. Joe and Mimi left soon afterwards returning to Mimi’s home. 

"That was a wonderful experience." Mimi commented. 

"I agree. I had a lot of fun today." Joe added. 

Joe was about to leave when Mimi stopped him. 

"I need a favor from you Joe. Please just give me a minute." Mimi requested. 

Mimi retired to her room. Joe sat down in the den. He turned as the bedroom door opened and Mimi came out; dressed only in her undergarments. Joe’s jaw hit the floor. 

"Mimi…" Joe began saying. 

"Shh. Not a word Joe." Mimi shushed. 

Mimi sat down next to Joe on the couch. "I’m about to leave to another continent. New people, new environment. I’ve always wanted to do it first with someone I trusted. Please, make me into a woman here. Right now." 

Mimi grabbed Joe’s hands holding them in her own. Joe looked into her eyes. 

"I-I’ve never done this before." Joe said. 

"Neither have I. Let’s learn together." Mimi insisted. 

Joe could tell he wasn’t going to be able to talk Mimi out of this. After all, he did want to lose his virginity with a close friend. Both of them were nervous but knew this had to be done. The two stood up holding hands once more before going into Mimi’s bedroom. Sitting on her bed they struggled on the best way to do this. For safety’s sake, Joe took off his glasses placing them on the dresser. He felt it was only fair for him to shed some clothing so Joe removed his shirt in an attempt to make Mimi feel more comfortable. She smiled at looking at Joe’s bare chest appreciating his effort. The two started to feel slightly aroused now; further in the mood to cross the threshold. 

"So, I guess we should strip completely now." Mimi suggested. 

Joe slightly nodded. "Y-Yeah…" 

Mimi did the next step unhooking her training bra. Like Sora, her breasts hadn’t fully developed yet. Although Joe couldn’t keep his eyes off of them. 

"Can I touch them?" Joe asked. 

"Go right ahead." Mimi accepted. 

Joe nervously pressed his hands forward. Upon reaching Mimi’s rack he felt the softness of them against his palms. Touching them felt kind of nice in his mind. Mimi was getting a bigger thrill though with the movements softly sighing out of joy. Joe continued to move his hands around which only got positive reactions from Mimi. She lied back down on her bed causing Joe to move with her. This was the most action either of them had ever seen causing other body parts to function as expected. For now though Joe knew he had to make Mimi comfortable as possible for when the big moment arrived. At the moment he was having a lot of fun in touching Mimi’s tits unable to cease. Mimi kept taking in big breaths of air going through a very relaxing experience. Joe had reached a point where his genitals could no longer be ignored. He was already at his maximum length which was quite uncomfortable since his shorts were still on. Mimi noticed his distress through sight and his sounds. 

"Hey Joe, you can take the rest of your clothes off." Mimi reminded. 

Joe quickly did so shedding his shorts and underwear. He felt immediate relief but now felt awkward in being exposed in such a manner. Joe hid his shame via his hands. 

"Come on. You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Mimi told him. 

Mimi sat up forcibly moving his hands away. Being the oldest of the DigiDestined, Joe was well hung. Mimi was actually impressed with his size. She knew it would take more convincing for him to calm down. She did the final honor by slipping out of her own underwear giving it a playful toss off of the bed. Unafraid to bare all, she opened her legs wide giving Joe a swell look at her offerings. Like before, he was instantly mesmerized by what he was looking at. The boy became ecstatic at the idea of putting himself into that. Yet Mimi’s well-being came before anything else. She was only slightly damp which Joe knew he had to fix. Sensing no objecting from her he placed his right hand up to the opening before rubbing the precious lips. 

Mimi suddenly gasped. The feel of another’s hands touching her special spot felt like pure bliss. She started moaning, at least twice the rate from when her breasts were fondled. Joe felt especially better now no longer hiding his boner from sight. His focus however was to make Mimi as wet as possible before entering her. Going through his medical studies plus sex-ed in school, he was well aware girls felt pain in their first fornication. Joe was determined to make the journey for her with as little pain permitting. Pressing his hand against Mimi’s opening he felt it all around the outside not daring to go inside. 

The softness of her pussy felt even better than her rack. As Joe touched her more and more, the moisture quickly turned into a leaky faucet level. Mimi was going through a very happy phase in preparation for her becoming a real woman. She too knew the road was going to hurt to some extent so she decided to make the best of what was happening currently. Joe had no desire to lick her feeling she was being stimulated enough. He didn’t want to put too much joy into her at once. Joe crawled forward lying next to Mimi while keeping his right hand in the same area. Now closer, he used his free left hand to touch her chest area again. Mimi turned onto her side facing Joe to make it easier. 

Joe kept his stare at her pleasure points to stay focused while Mimi looked at him with a big smile on her face. She kept making peppy noises choosing not to stay quiet. Mimi was having way too much fun for her mouth to stay dormant. Joe’s dick retained its thickness from all of the swell action occurring around him. The boy stayed the course refusing to please himself keeping his attention all on Mimi. Soon enough both of their genitals would be interacting, soon enough. Mimi knew they couldn’t do this foreplay forever despite her iron will to keep it going. She took hold of Joe’s hands giving him a quick nod. Joe took it as a sign she was ready. Mimi opened herself nice and wide as Joe positioned himself on top of her. 

The two were sweating bullets as the time drew nearer. Joe finally took hold of his cock placing it right up to Mimi’s twat. After they exchanged a look of confidence, Joe moved forward breaking the all important seal. He did it as slow as humanely possible first feeling the tip go inside before shattering her hymen. Mimi was braced for the worst but only felt about half as bad from what she was expecting. She shut her eyes and groaned from the pain quickly gripping the bed sheets in her palms. Joe felt rather bad from her noises as he ceased his movements.

"I-I’m sorry." Joe apologized. 

Mimi nodded. "I know. Please don’t stop now." 

Joe was aware the best way for Mimi to get pleasure from this act was to keep going. He had no thoughts on breaking her in fast and hard so he stuck to slow and steady. Joe proceeded to pump himself inward although not entirely leaving some of his rod on the outside. While thrusting it only now resonated with him how super good this felt. Having a fresh pussy to enter meant Mimi’s insides were very tight. Joe always wanted to do this; with it actually happening he understood what it really meant. Feelings aside he felt closer to Mimi than ever before. Nevertheless she was depending on him to move. Joe put his thoughts on hold doing his best to not overstep his depth boundaries. 

After fumbling a bit the boy was able to stick to a pattern in his pumps. Keeping it simple was the best bet in his mind. Mimi meanwhile was still suffering physically although she was positive it would be worth it in the end. She did her best to stay strong during the adjusting phase of this fornication process. Mimi resumed breathing in and out heavily no longer moaning. Her body stayed perfectly still as to not cause any interference with Joe’s work. Joe was trying super hard to balance himself with enjoying himself and making it easy for Mimi. While his dick craved more and more cunt his mind refused to give in. He never let up entering her but tried to come up with a way to distract Mimi from what was occurring below her waistline. 

Joe ended up placing his hands on Mimi’s breasts for a third time resuming the fondling. It helped ease himself from the stress. Mimi felt his hands touch her which had Joe’s intended effect as the pain mixed with the pleasure. She closed her eyes once more letting the positive and negative feelings intertwine. The discomfort was actually lessening; if just a bit. Mimi could only hope this meant her body was adjusting to having cock in it. That right now was all either of them could want. Joe only felt superb from all of this but was afraid to moan in front of Mimi. But he too started adjusting to Mimi’s pussy soon unable to keep quiet. If anything it only made Mimi joyful at least one of them was getting thrills. 

He was in charge of doing two things at once in a strange juggling-like act. Between the tit touching, the intercourse and taking time to absorb the satisfaction the boy had a lot on his plate. Mimi kept watch on his determination only deciding at this point in time to observe him. She saw plain as day he was feeling a little overwhelmed. Mimi was feeling better anyways so she removed his hands from her chest area and gave him another reassuring look to just keep moving. Joe understood by her facial expression putting his hands to better use by holding onto Mimi with them instead. Now only having to deal with the insertion it eased him to an extent. Joe also had a feeling his first orgasm was near. His penis had never sustained an erection or even pleasure for such a long period. 

Despite him not moving quick or deep his post-virgin body had a hard time dealing with Mimi’s pussy enveloping it. Joe felt a tad sad that Mimi got close to nothing out of this whole deal. He had no more strength to try and resist his ejaculation so he let it continue to draw nearer. Mimi was left in the dark about Joe’s struggle as all she was focused on was dealing with the sharp pain. Because of Joe’s careful execution her vagina was in the best possible shape for someone who was just lost their virginity. Although it was late in the game for her to feel satisfaction. Joe’s time to shoot spunk was rapidly approaching; he felt it was only fair to warn Mimi that their experience together was nearing a close. 

"Mimi, I can’t take much more of this…" Joe cautioned. 

"Oh, it, it’s okay." Mimi somewhat lied. 

Mimi was taken back by the fact Joe was nearing his limit. It upset her to know this whole thing had gone by without any joy in her system. She held out some hope that at least Joe’s climax would feel super. He on the other hand was trying to think of the best way to have a spectacular finish. He sensed Mimi lied to him before, he could also tell by the disappointed look on her face. Joe didn’t rush into the finish line knowing Mimi was still in a sensitive state. He concentrated hard on savoring the still tight interior of her pussy with full knowledge it would end soon. Joe got Mimi’s attention by caressing her face via his hands. She looked at him in the eye as he smiled as if saying this was the right thing to do. 

To engage in sex for the first time; together. Mimi now felt better about going along with her plan. She returned a look of assurance as Joe finally spilled inside of her. It came and went so fast Joe had little time to react. He fell forwards inadvertently inserting himself all the way in before releasing. Mimi was in shock too believing there would be warning signs before this was supposed to happen. No matter what the warm spot in her body came as a relief forcing her to finally moan a large moan. Joe also got a real kick out of coming for the first time making even louder sounds than Mimi did. When it was all over Joe removed himself from Mimi rather exhausted from all the pumps. He collapsed next to her on the bed panting heavily. Mimi was very appreciative of his efforts giving him a kiss on the lips. 

"I think I’m done for now." Joe regretted. 

"You were great. Thanks for everything." Mimi expressed. 

Mimi felt tired as well but knew her folks would be home soon. After the two put their clothes back on they cleaned up any evidence of their interaction. To avoid any further conflict Joe then left returning home. Once he got there he turned on his computer sending an invite to Gomamon back in the digital world. Fortunately Gomamon was nearby when the television turned on. He rushed to it. 

"Hey Joe. You look rather happy." Gomamon noticed. 

"Yeah well, I just did something rather interesting to say the very least." Joe teased. 

"Really? What was it?"

Joe blushed. "Mimi and I, we did it. I think we really have something together." 

"Oh Joe. I’m so happy for you! That’s wonderful news." 

"I thought I should tell you first. It’s just too bad that Mimi is leaving soon." 

"Leaving? You mean?" Joe nodded. 

"Yeah. The decision’s been made. She asked me to do this with her before she left." 

"Joe, don’t lose her. You can’t let distance separate you from being lovers." 

"I know Gomamon. I won’t." 

Joe soon signed off. Gomamon wasn’t lying when he said that he was happy for Joe but left out the part that he always wanted to do it with him first. It left him with a feeling of sadness. Unlike Agumon, Gomamon knew that Gabumon and Matt were active in sexual activity before the humans returned home. Gomamon felt he needed some serious cheering up. He went down to the File Island beach drifting into the warm water looking up into the sky. A tear formed in his right eye. 

Joe decided it would be best for Mimi now that their love affair was over, to give her a big going away party. He called the rest of their friends hoping they’d be interested. Managing to get in touch with everybody they all immediately agreed. It then became a rush for them to assemble everything. Joe didn’t let anyone else know about having sex and all feeling it could wait for another day. He took it upon himself to make reservations at a local restaurant for the event. Knowing time was of the essence, Joe made it for the following day. The rest of the team gathered supplies informing one another of their progress. Within a few hours, everything was in place. 

Gomamon hadn’t cheered up much since going for his swim. He returned to the shore lying on the sand with his head held down. From there he drew an indention of a dick with his claws. 

"I don’t know what to do now." 

The Digimon was about to leave when the sound of approaching footsteps alerted him. He turned 180 degrees surprised to see Gatomon standing there. 

"Oh, Gatomon." Gomamon paused. 

"What’s wrong Gomamon? You look so sad." Gatomon noted. 

"I can’t tell you. I think I should just go home." 

Gomamon walked past Gatomon. 

"Gomamon wait. If you keep this inside of you it’ll just eat away. You can tell me anything." Gatomon reminded. 

"Well, I just found out that Joe did it with Mimi. But I was always hoping he and I would do it first together." Gomamon admitted. 

"Gee. I really wasn’t expecting you to say that..." 

Gomamon sighed. "I just feel my opportunity to do so had came and now it can never come again." 

"Come on, I mean sure losing it is normally a good thing between two life forms in love although…" 

Gatomon suddenly shivered looking like she was scared. The idea of sex, in any kind of form, made her relive a part of her life she was hoping to forget. Unable to remove those thoughts she started to cry. 

"Oh no. Did I touch on a bad subject?" Gomamon hoped not. 

Gatomon nodded. "Y-Yeah. You remember Myotismon right?" 

"Of course." 

"When he recruited me as part of his world takeover, he, he made me have sex with him as a sign of loyalty. I’ve never been able to commit to such activity ever since." 

Gomamon was stunned. He never had any idea such a thing occurred before Gatomon joined their group. He approached her. 

"I’m so sorry. I didn’t..." Gomamon apologized. 

Gatomon wiped the moisture from her face. "It’s okay Gomamon. I know you didn’t mean it." 

Gomamon wasn’t sure what to do next. He felt rather bad about bringing back such horrid memories. Gatomon always wanted to have sex in a consensual manner for once but was always afraid of being hurt again. Now that she finally told her story to Gomamon, she felt it maybe, just maybe was time to move on. After all, Myotismon was gone and never coming back. 

"Gomamon? Can you help me with something?" Gatomon requested. 

"Sure Gatomon. What is it?" Gomamon agreed. 

"Make love to me. Right here." 

"Huh?" 

Gatomon took hold of Gomamon’s flippers. "Please. I need to start living again. You’re the only one who knows about my ordeals. I think it’ll help both of us." 

Gomamon didn’t hesitate. He saw the look of hopelessness on Gatomon’s face. He decided to go ahead with her plan. 

"Okay Gatomon. Let’s do this." Gomamon said. 

Gatomon suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. She gave Gomamon a quick kiss on his mouth. Holding onto his body she fell backwards onto the sand drawing him nearer. He understood what she was trying to do letting it be. He joined Gatomon in making out. She felt a barrier was being broken but in a good way. Feeling closer to one of her fellow Digimon than ever before Gatomon knew this was going to be an enjoyable experience. Gomamon didn’t want to rush her into anything she wasn’t comfortable with. He took a laid back approach deciding to let Gatomon make the next move. Gatomon was quite eager to have sex in the correct manner although in what form she was still trying to figure out. 

For now the kissing helped ease her into the mood. Gomamon was the rookie virgin in this play so he was already developing a bulge from his pouch. This marked the most action he’s ever seen. Yet he put Gatomon’s needs in front of his own ignoring his coming erection for the most part. Gomamon felt very determined to help her in this time of need. He was willing to do anything to make Gatomon happy. Through his assistance, she felt it was time to move on. She broke away from his face pointing down towards her privates. Gomamon crawled backwards as Gatomon opened her legs inviting him inside. Her twat was currently dry which he knew he had to fix. After she gave him a quick nod of assurance, Gomamon placed his face up to the opening giving it a few licks. 

The action resonated well with Gatomon as Myotismon never took the time to make her wet before intercourse. It gave Gatomon a special thrill to feel tongue in that particular area. Sensing only positive reaction from her, Gomamon went ahead with a munching spree. Soft simple licks was his technique, nothing too fancy or out of control. Gatomon truly felt like she was in heaven. To feel this way was something she never thought would happen. For the first time in her life she happily and voluntarily moaned. Gomamon’s heart skipped a few beats as he heard her make those noises. 

It made him all warm inside to know his work was paving the way for his friend to break through those dark times. He had fun as well in the act finding providing such pleasure was enjoyable in itself. Gatomon was already leaking heavy amounts of love juice. Her moistened lips swelled as Gomamon pleased them. She was so unused to such treatment which essentially took control of her. Gatomon felt paralyzed, frozen like a stiff but all in good ways. She was glad Gomamon didn’t go nuts with his munching as she was at her limit of satisfaction. He had a hunch Gatomon couldn’t take any more based on the extreme amount of sounds she was making. Gomamon had no desire to rush Gatomon into a premature orgasm wanting her to savor what was being done. He continued to stay with his easy-going tongue movements. 

At the time his cock was bulging, eager for some loving. And like before he let it be knowing if Gatomon so wanted to please him afterwards it would happen otherwise it could wait. Gomamon adapted to the flavor of Gatomon’s fluids taking time to enjoy it while pressing on with his oral activities. Much of it seeped onto the sand but he did his best to lick over Gatomon’s unit evenly. She too felt adjusted to the pleasure from some extent gaining some movement back in her body. Gatomon kept her head back looking up into the sky feeling so relaxed now. She was very grateful to Gomamon for committing to doing this with her. He felt quite calm, proud of himself in fact. Gatomon’s moaning became music to his ears; entirely because of what he was doing. 

Gomamon decided to vary his licking by moving his tongue around in different movements. Continuing to munch slowly it kept Gatomon on edge as she was never sure of what to expect next. Her pussy got tons of loving with good intentions. This was something Gatomon never expected to happen in her life. Gomamon felt better about not doing it with Joe realizing the more important values of sex. He had learned a lot today in fact. Gomamon remained intent on giving a good show in his first performance knowing the job wasn’t done yet. Gatomon’s juice poured and poured out signaling that she was having the time of her life. In fact she didn’t want this to end, ever. Gatomon considered this one of the happiest things to occur. Being apart from Kari still stung although she was too busy enjoying herself to think about that too much. 

Gomamon only got positive reactions since he changed his mouth work around so he stayed the course with it. Being sure to evenly coat her pussy he made sure each area got its fair share of treatment. Gatomon started to dwell on the sad fact this period of pleasure was nearing its end. It filled her with a mixture of excitement and sadness; namely because she never had an orgasm before which at the same time would signal an end to her fun time. Gatomon decided to make the best of it by enjoying presently as opposed to the future. Gomamon too had doubts that she could take much more of his mouth. 

Even with his laid back approach in the end it was still enough to push Gatomon closer to coming. His only thoughts were on making it the most comfortable for her. Gomamon chose on doing one last change in his performance. He pressed his face deep into Gatomon’s twat sticking his tongue out and constantly lashing it in long strokes. His flexible muscle never left the lips. The feline Digimon felt a big moment approaching within her body. It was similar to when she had to urinate although in a better way. Gatomon braced herself for the end. Gomamon’s efforts seriously helped her deal with the pleasure intake, she was now perfectly poised to shoot some cum. Gatomon moaned the loudest since this whole act began just as she felt a gigantic surge of the joy shake from deep inside. 

Her body suddenly jerked up to a 90 degree angle from the unexpected moment. Grabbing onto Gomamon’s head she thrust it forward while ejaculating completely overcome with emotion. He now proceeded to choke as Gatomon smothered him. Once the feeling subsided she suddenly snapped back into reality relinquishing her grip. Gomamon coughed trying to take in some air. Gatomon gave him some space as the fact she just came set in. She felt very overjoyed and proud of herself. Kneeling downward Gatomon grabbed Gomamon giving him a large smack on his lips with her own. 

"Oh Gomamon! That was the best!" Gatomon exclaimed. 

Gomamon caught his breath. "I’m glad you had fun." 

"Whew. I feel so invigorated! Let’s do some more!" 

"Um, okay. What did you have in mind?" 

"Just lie on your back. I’ll do the work this time." 

Gomamon did as requested. Gatomon got a first-hand glimpse at his cock. Judging it in size by looking at it she determined it would be tolerable for her to ride on it without any strain. She mounted Gomamon’s body positioning herself on top of his privates. 

"Wait. Are you sure about this?" Gomamon cautioned. 

"Yeah. I have to live again Gomamon." Gatomon confirmed. 

Gomamon was 100% willing to be a part of Gatomon’s comeback to life. He offered no resistance as she took hold of his digihood pointing it up in the air. With a simple thrust downward Gatomon crossed a threshold for the both of them. The female digimon instantly adjusted to having meat inside of her again; mainly because of the consensual nature this time around. Gomamon meanwhile was blown away by her tight insides enveloping his appendage almost passing out from the initial contact. Gatomon stopped when she reached the balls to absorb the moment. 

Gomamon expressed a facial look like he had been drugged with an ample supply of morphine. She knew right then and there she had to go easy on him. Having done this so many times before, Gatomon adapted to thrusting her body up and down once more. For Gomamon’s sake however she didn’t do it as fast. It helped her as well to do it this way since the pleasure levels were now at least double from when Gomamon licked her. Gatomon leaned her body forward and down slightly pressing her paws onto Gomamon’s chest for support. She made sure to keep her cunt at least halfway onto his dick to avoid falling off. Gomamon truly felt like he had won the digital world lottery. 

Gatomon resumed leaking fluids allowing smooth sailing for the ride ahead. He easily retained his erection with her pounding down on him. Now knowing what it was like to break through the virginity barrier he felt like a true mon gone through a severe process of maturity. Gomamon was forced to moan having no control over it. Gatomon meanwhile had a sense of balance being able to make sounds freely. Gomamon simply adored the way this felt. He took time to relax as Gatomon did everything for them. He was rather worn out from the munching so this was a great way to kick back. Gatomon was filled with positive emotions as she had just came for the first time and now having sex the correct way. 

She couldn’t have done this without Gomamon’s assistance for which she would be eternally grateful. For now she had lots of work to do. Their intercourse experience relied solely on her. Gatomon felt very comfortable in her dropping poise and with her extreme wetness it made the process even easier. Gomamon also wasn’t as well-built as Myotismon which also assisted. Gomamon truly experienced true invigoration in losing his virginity. 

Doing this as friends with Gatomon was one of the best things he ever committed to. His cock swelled in joy as Gatomon repeatedly lowered herself onto it. He felt braver now able to lean his head upwards keeping a close eye on what Gatomon was doing. She seemed so sure of herself as well as happy. Gomamon couldn’t recall any period where he saw her so pleased. His noise uttering held steady no longer being forced out of him. Gatomon too felt entirely adjusted to the sex loving the way it energized her body. 

Gomamon didn’t want to spoil Gatomon’s celebration but knew his physical limitations would soon interfere. In an attempt to prolong her fun he tried to hold back his pending orgasm. Gatomon meanwhile was way too busy pumping, feeling ecstatic to worry about the finish. Gomamon ended up full of strain in the resisting so he was forced to abandon it. Relaxing his penis the pleasure returned to normal levels. Yet in any case he felt it was only fair to warn Gatomon in regards to what was happening. 

"G-Gatomon, I can’t last much longer…" Gomamon regretted. 

Those words stung as Gatomon heard them clearly. She contemplated stopping right then and there before feeling selfish. Gomamon was the other half in this equation; she had to see this through. 

"Okay Gomamon. Let’s end this well." Gatomon decided. 

Knowing time was slipping away she moved her body into extreme overdrive. Lowering herself now at least 2 to 3 times the speed with additional force rocked the joy for both of them in ways they couldn’t imagine. Gomamon fell backwards hitting the sand with a large thud. His moans reached the point of loud desperate screams. Gatomon joined him in the audible grunts which combined into a melody of sorts. She never pushed herself so hard but the effort clearly paid off. Gomamon was overloaded with her tight insides as his special moment drew nearer. He wasn’t exactly sure of the best way to approach it since he never came before. 

While trying to think of the best way to end it Gomamon without any warning felt himself shoot a gigantic load like the most he ever peed in a single moment. He yelled the loudest yell possible feeing like his dick was being twisted over and over. Gatomon felt the warm spot in her pussy immediately stopping in her tracks. Her body slipped down until reaching the nuts giving her the best possible recovery from being on top. She didn’t expect Gomamon to spill so much seed but it only added to her overall enjoyment. Both Digimon took a pause reveling in the moment until the feelings subsided. Gatomon climbed off of Gomamon helping him flip onto his right side. She was extremely overjoyed at what the two just did together. Lifting her partner in this act up slightly, Gatomon proceeded to hug him tightly. 

"Thank you Gomamon, thank you so much." Gatomon expressed. 

Gomamon felt actions spoke louder than words now so he returned the hug as opposed to saying anything else. The Digimon were spent in terms of energy so they returned back to the mainland, side by side. 

The next morning Mimi was awakened by a call from Sora. In it, Sora told her to go to where the party was being setup around lunchtime. Mimi was puzzled but agreed to do so. She was mainly thinking about her experience with Joe and the fact she was leaving the country soon. Her folks couldn’t understand what she was going through. They didn’t fight along with her to save a world. Mimi ate breakfast alone with the depression taking a bigger toll over having lost her virginity. 

"These next few days are going to be tough." 

Mimi sighed. Knowing she had a bit of time until noon, she finished eating before sitting in the den. Only imagining what types of television shows existed in the states she made sure to make copies of all her taped shows. Mimi also started to pack for the big trip ahead. Her parents already ordered shipping boxes which she used to separate her important things. Time quickly flew by as noon approached. Mimi finished up her work before heading to where Sora said to go. The rest of the DigiDestined had arrived earlier setting up in the reservation room for Mimi’s going away party. Joe was present but declined to tell any of his friends about having sex and all. When the time was right, he and Mimi would reveal such things, if need be. By the time Mimi got there, everything was set up. Everyone was gathered in the spare room when the hostess directed Mimi to there. Once in sight, they all jumped out. 

"Surprise!" The group shouted. 

Mimi gasped at the sudden sight quickly realizing this was all for her. Decorations were present, food was on the table and most importantly her friends were there. Mimi was almost brought to tears as she sat down at the head chair. 

"Oh guys. I can’t believe you did this for me!" Mimi exclaimed. 

Mimi soon calmed down engaging in the party as expected. For the next few hours the team talked about old or current events, had a hearty meal, exchanged gifts and said their farewells. Mimi couldn’t ask for much more. Everybody had a wonderful time. When the gathering winded down, Joe took it upon himself to walk Mimi home. They took with them the presents the others gave to Mimi. 

"That was so nice of my friends to say goodbye like that." Mimi felt. 

"It won’t be the same without you Mimi, you’re one of us." Joe added. 

Mimi held Joe’s hand while they walked. He held it back. Upon reaching Mimi’s apartment, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"I’ll be gone in a few days. It’ll mean a lot to me if you can come to the airport." Mimi requested. 

"I’ll be there." Joe confirmed. 

Mimi went inside giving a final wave before closing the door. Joe returned home after that. 

Two days later, Mimi’s family was all packed completely prepared for the move to the states. At the check in point Mimi waited for Joe to arrive as her parents were already through. Feeling confident he would be there, she felt relieved when he came walking up. 

"Sorry I’m late. Getting here wasn’t easy." Joe apologized. 

"It’s okay. I would’ve waited forever." Mimi understood. 

"So I guess this is it. I’ll miss you Mimi." 

Mimi nodded. "I’ll miss you too but being apart can’t stop us from caring for each other. Remember me Joe. Keep me in your thoughts so we’ll always be friends." 

"I will. Don’t forget about me either." 

Mimi joined her mouth with his as the two hugged one last time. An announcement came over the PA that her flight was in its final boarding phase. Mimi picked up her carry-on luggage before stepping through security. She turned back just before leaving Joe’s line of sight giving him a look of reassurance. Joe waved until her form vanished. Having done his duty he began to walk away. In his mind this wasn’t the end of something, but a new beginning. Joe’s heart skipped a few beats as the young boy he was matured into something more important; a mature, loving friend who would keep his commitment no matter what the cost. 

End of part 3.


	4. As Time Goes By.

This is part 4 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

As Time Goes By: Many more months had now gone by since the DigiDestined returned home. Mimi had adjusted as well as she could from being away from her friends. Through a worldwide data plan she was able to stay in touch with everyone. Izzy however didn’t let anyone know about the message from Gennai. Sticking true to his word he kept it a secret. School was back in session which kept the humans occupied. Yet throughout it all they still had their way of communicating through their computers to their partners. Tai continued to act as team leader keeping his group together. He was currently in his room looking back at the portrait he had since taken out of his dresser. 

"Look at us. We were so happy then, all together like a big extended family." 

Tai felt he had obligations as the one who the others looked up too. He finished getting ready for the day’s events. It was a weekday so he hurried to finish before the first bell rang. 

In the digital world things weren’t as complicated of course. Having reconnected through Agumon’s discovery all the Digimon of the DigiDestined stayed in contact. They also made additional friends with other Digimon scattered throughout File Island. Even with a means of seeing and talking to one another; both sides simply wished something, anything would happen that would reunite them. Gennai hadn’t been seen in many months by either party. Unknown to anyone though he had ways of communicating to other universes. He was informed that there existed multiple digital worlds that would soon unite together. In one of these worlds there was a large-scale battle going on that needed any help it could receive. Gennai began to allocate resources to allow the ones who sacrificed so much to regroup knowing they had to be with each other to allow any such assistance. 

Palmon had since learned about Joe’s commitment to Mimi which eased a lot of burden on her end. She didn’t have much to do today as usual yet for whatever reason, the Digimon felt lonely. Feeling somewhat insatiable in fact. Palmon felt the urge to have sex as masturbating could only go so far. Wondering if any of her friends would be willing to lend a hand, she began to seek them out. After leaving her house Palmon started questioning her thought process. 

"Wait. What am I doing? I can’t ask one of my friends to do this." 

Palmon stopped as the sound of flapping got her attention. Looking up she saw Patamon as he landed in front of her. 

"Hi Palmon. You’re up early." Patamon greeted. 

"Yeah, I just had a lot on my mind." Palmon acknowledged. 

"Oh? Like what?" 

Palmon paused. "It’s nothing. I have to go." 

Palmon quickly ran off which puzzled Patamon greatly. 

"I wonder what that was all about?" 

Gennai in a short amount of time agreed on a transfer from the otherworldly powers of the in-need digital world in exchange for sending Japan’s DigiDestined to assist. Wanting to inform the humans first of what was ahead, he sent Izzy an important e-mail. He was in class when his computer, which he always carried, received the message. Yet he was too engaged in what was happening to check it just yet. At a lunch break, Izzy checked his inbox rather startled to see what it said. 

"This is it. I have to let everyone else know." 

Izzy didn’t have time to call his team members so he made a mental note to do so as soon as he got home. He felt quite excited expecting his friends to feel the same way.

Patamon still couldn’t get Palmon’s odd behavior out of his head. Thinking outside the box he went to see Biyomon feeling another girl might get to the root of her problem. He went to the flying Digimon's home finding her inside. She let him in. 

"Hello Biyomon. I saw Palmon earlier, she appeared distraught. I was hoping you could go and talk to her about whatever’s bothering her." Patamon explained. 

"Hmm. I’ll go see Palmon when I can. Don’t worry." Biyomon assured. 

"Great. Thanks Biyomon." 

Patamon smiled as he saw himself out. Biyomon didn’t talk too much as she too was going through a bad phase. Like Palmon she missed Sora wishing they engaged in special alone time while still together. Biyomon whimpered on just thinking about the issue. 

Several hours later school finally let out. Izzy rushed out of the building to his home. Knowing all of his friend’s phone numbers by heart he left messages on their answering machines that he had a big announcement and to get to his place right away. Izzy also e-mailed Mimi in hopes she’d be available to skype. Having sprinted home none of the others were home yet. He hoped they would all arrive soon. As expected, one by one they checked in eventually arriving within half an hour. Mimi was in a different time zone yet was able to log on her own computer to video chat. 

"Well we’re all here Izzy. What did you want to tell us?" Tai asked. 

"And why did you want to meet us in person?" Sora added. 

Izzy stood up. "Sorry for being a nuisance and all but this is really important. I got a notice from Gennai that he found a way for us to return to the digital world."

The others gasped. Izzy shed some light on his discovery by showing them the e-mail on his laptop. Everyone gathered around it ecstatic at the news. Mimi watched the scene unfold expressing the same reaction. It would take a few days give or take for everything to be ready according to the message. 

"This is wonderful news. Thanks for sharing with us." T.K. remarked. 

Izzy now felt a little bad about not telling the others about the previous e-mail. Knowing they’d probably despise him if they found out, he again chose to not bring it up. 

"We should get an invite on our computers when its time. From there a gateway will be established which should take us back." Izzy explained. 

Izzy had prepared dinner for his compatriots so they stayed for awhile excited about the prospect of seeing their partners, holding them, being in their direct company once more. It was all they ever really wanted or could ask for. Biyomon wanted to go talk to Palmon but was still in her funk. Touching herself no longer did anything for her. Her true desire was to be with another life form, whomever that may be. Biyomon soon forced herself to leave her home knowing Patamon was depending on her. Reaching Palmon’s place in a matter of minutes she found her sitting in the den. 

"Biyomon, what brings you here?" Palmon questioned. ‘

"Patamon came to see me today. He said you appeared troubled about something, he wanted me to check up on you." Biyomon explained. 

"Typical Patamon to be so caring and all." 

Biyomon took a seat. "I know. So what’s on your mind?" 

"I guess I can tell you. It’s just that I missed out on having sex with Mimi. Talking to her helps but only so much." 

"You too?" 

"Well yeah. Mimi and I talked about it but she always hesitated." 

"Palmon, you’re not alone. I feel the same way. I’ve never even made out with Sora." 

Palmon became intrigued. "Oh. Seems we’re sort of in the same boat." 

"Maybe not. Both of us are eager to learn, maybe we can help each other out." 

"Are you sure Biyomon?" 

"Why not? I mean the two of us are friends, it could help." 

"Okay. You’ve made your point."

Palmon invited Biyomon to her living quarters. Getting comfy on the bed they sat next to each other trying to think of the best way to approach this. They eventually reached their conclusion that touching would suffice for now. Biyomon began first. She reached her wing towards Palmon's pussy using the claws at the tips to lightly brush against the outside. Her touch was gentle as Biyomon didn't want to scratch Palmon's unit or cause any harm. The green digimon sighed from having another living organism feel that particular area. Palmon didn't forget about Biyomon's need for loving as she leaned her arm over beginning to fondle her twat. 

Looks of satisfaction filled their faces. Now that a slight tingling erupted from their bodies, they took it to the next level; both flattened their palm or wing rubbing back and forth. The pleasure increased further enticing the girls to continue. The simple intakes of air changed to moaning wails. They put more effort into the rubbing becoming more strenuous. Palmon inadvertently squeezed Biyomon's swollen clitoris through her vines by frantically moving. Biyomon fell backwards onto Palmon's bed unable to control her emotions.

"Ahhh! Oh, there. Right there..." Biyomon shrieked.

Palmon complied getting comfortable next to her. She extended her vines just a small inch to massage Biyomon's pleasure center. This sudden jolt of joy got sharp reactions. Biyomon quickly panted, her wing returning to her side as she couldn't focus on her counterpart anymore. Palmon didn't take offense though knowing she would return the favor soon enough. For now she set her focus on doing the job at hand. Biyomon couldn't recall any moment in her life where she felt so horny. Squealing like a wild hog her pussy quickly moistened dripping all over the place. Palmon's palm got drenched which gave her the cue to do something drastically different for a closing act. 

"Hey Biyomon, how does it feel?" Palmon asked.

"It's so good Palmon..." Biyomon softly spoke.

"Well then, what about this?" 

Palmon increased her vine length then went inside of Biyomon through her vaginal opening. Sensing no blockage, she went in a bit more. The winged Digimon was thrown for a loop. While she already lost her innocence, the vines in her simulated the real life thing perhaps more. Palmon was no stranger to this as she had done it to herself on plenty occasions. Wanting to stimulate Biyomon through the insertions, she kept a fair pace of speed in extending and shrinking as to not deprive or overload her either. Biyomon felt right at home with Palmon's unique gift. Her repeated moans slightly toned down, her body relaxed. The leafy Digimon was pleased to see her friend enjoying herself. Biyomon had just the right level of satisfaction being given. Resting her wings over her chest, she absorbed the feelings from her twat in stride.

Palmon paid close attention to her task. Even though she had experience through masturbating in this fashion there was fear she might go in too deep or too fast. She stayed quite calm however chalking up her skills to keeping Biyomon comfortable. Biyomon meanwhile couldn't be happier with the results. The vines entering her was just the thing she needed to perk up her day. She closed her eyes emptying her mind of thoughts. Palmon stuck to her initial technique refusing to rush Biyomon to climax. That moment would happen eventually, inevitably therefore she wanted her friend to have the longest thrill possible. Biyomon felt so happy and at ease but kept a close watch on her limits.

There would always be a point where her body couldn't take anymore. Biyomon knew it was nearing although she didn't fear it. If anything, she welcomed it as the perfect finish to this sex act. Relaxing her pussy she took early precautions to have the best results. She was very pleased in that Palmon did not put more effort into her insertions; increased speed or depth. She somehow managed to keep near perfect momentum. Biyomon leaned up a bit on the bed eagerly waiting for the spill. Her moans switched to deep grunts. Palmon saw what was occurring through her behavior letting it be.

Sure enough the unit reached its overload. After Biyomon groaned forgetting how much an orgasm felt like being sucker punched she came. The return of such a thrill took her by surprise as she hadn't had such an event occur in months. Palmon removed her palm once the warm stuff went flying giving Biyomon some space to savor the short moment. The pink Digimon fell onto her back once more as the feelings subsided, it was such a rush to climax again for her. Palmon's vagina was ready for action now. Biyomon eventually came to her senses willing to do whatever her pal wanted to repay the favor. She got the message as Palmon sat on top of her body, legs opened giving a clear shot of what lied within.

"You got it." Biyomon understood.

She went straight to work opening her beak and applying tongue. Palmon stayed still letting the beginning of the joy seep in. It was very soothing to finally be eaten. Biyomon was still hyped up from just climaxing making her pace along the quick side. Her partner in this sex act didn't care too much; she was simply pleased to getting some action. Palmon cheerfully made some noises feeling free as a wild animal. She kicked back, relaxing as best she could. Biyomon really wanted to add some sort of twist to her performance but wasn't sure how. The answer soon became clear as her beak could delve deep inside of her. She took in some air before the intrusion providing that extra touch of nice into areas never explored before.

Palmon's vagina stretched a bit but wasn't anything she couldn't handle. The vibes of interaction between beak and pussy increased substantially from the change. Palmon did her best to keep her calm composure although it was hard to. Biyomon licked far into her body giving a thrill she never knew was possible. The plant Digimon swayed a bit actually feeling woozy from so much intake. Biyomon held onto her doing double duty munching and a balancing act. Palmon's head arched backwards, her face looking up at the ceiling. Like Biyomon before her she sealed her eyes escaping the reality of anything.

The pink digimon impressed herself with her overall job performance. Continuing to insert and lick while doing so gave Palmon sweet super satisfaction. Eventually her private area settled down no longer feeling like a jolt. Nevertheless she still craved this unique method hoping the end result would be equally spectacular. Palmon sweated a bit as uncertainty set in. Should she hold back or let it flow naturally? Biyomon was still at work not slowing down giving her little time to pick or choose. Palmon's joyful sounds erupted into quick pants. Her moment to spray was hastily approaching. Biyomon heard her clearly but chalked it up to nothing unusual.

Wanting to give Palmon a proper send off, she moved in and out at twice her speed. It tired her greatly to do this hoping she would come quickly. Palmon couldn't handle the increase. She groaned out of being overwhelmed. Her load was primed and couldn't have been timed better as Palmon was dying to shoot right now. She took a few more licks before the floodgates opened forcing her body to jerk wildly. A substantial stickiness enveloped Biyomon's face giving both a sense of much needed relief. The winged Digimon coughed to clear her beak while Palmon fell off to the side. Never had she had such an immense finish, definitely one for the record books.

"Whew. That really helped me out." Palmon remarked.

Biyomon cleared her throat. "I know, can't wait until I can try it out with Sora."

The two were now in recovery mode having both had orgasms. While nothing could make up for being apart from their true partners, having a few minutes to space out between friends was a great escape for the time being. Feeling wiped out they stayed in bed to regain some energy.

Back in the human world the DigiDestined had finished their meal but stuck around spending this opportunity to socialize. All of them were eager with the recently revealed news that seeing their Digimon friends would be happening relatively soon. Eventually the group dispersed leaving Izzy alone in his apartment. He cleaned up while his mind was set on what it would be like to see Tentomon in person. 

"This has been a long time coming." 

Izzy was suddenly brought back to the moment when he last spoke to Tentomon. He admitted his affection for him in the trolley car despite having never done together. Izzy’s only regret before coming home was that he couldn’t find the time to commit having sex with Tentomon in some way, shape or form. While pondering this, the boy felt a tad uncomfortable below his waistline. Izzy had grown a hard-on; entirely based on his thoughts. Even though no one was around the child blushed. He quickly hurried into his room relieving his agony by dropping his shorts and underwear. Sighing in relief Izzy immediately felt the urge to masturbate. Sitting on his bed, he began to touch himself. Further imagining about Tentomon helped arouse him further while he self-fondled. Tai and Kari were down in the lobby of Izzy’s apartment complex when the younger sibling realized she left something upstairs. 

"Oh shoot." Kari said. 

Tai turned to her. "What’s wrong Kari?" 

"I left my notebook at Izzy's." 

"All right. You want me to go up and get it?" 

"Nah. I’ll go. We’ll catch up later." 

"Okay. See you back at home." 

Kari returned to the elevator as Tai went through the revolving door. She hurried back to Izzy’s finding the front door open. Walking inside she found her book, picked it up and was about to leave when odd noises caught her attention. Venturing towards Izzy’s room Kari found him playing around with his back to him. The sight didn’t surprise Kari as she already knew what he was doing. If anything it amused her to catch Izzy with his pants down, literally. Kari began giggling which Izzy heard audibly. He froze before falling off of his bed in a comically shocked reaction. 

"Izzy!" Kari yelled. 

Fearing for his safety, Kari ran to his side. She helped him sit up. 

"Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you." Kari apologized. 

Izzy was now bearing all in front of Kari. He turned redder than a vine-ripe tomato before hiding his shame. Kari though wanted him to open up. 

"Oh, you don’t have anything to be embarrassed about." Kari encouraged. 

Izzy was stunned. "Wait. You, you know what I was doing?" 

"Of course silly! Tai told me all about his time with Sora and I did it with T.K. We had a lot of fun!’"

Izzy was unaware that many of his friends were actually sexually active. He felt left out brought to some slight tears. Softly crying he moved his hands from his dick to his face. 

"What’s wrong Izzy?" Kari inquired. 

"Everyone is seeing action lately, why am I left out?" Izzy mumbled. 

Kari wasn’t sure how to respond to that. She crawled onto Izzy’s lap hugging him. 

"I’m sure your time will come." Kari encouraged. 

Izzy sniffled. "Yeah but I really wanted to do it with Tentomon, before we left and all." 

"Look I didn’t even know about this stuff until recently. I would’ve liked to do it with Gatomon too." Kari admitted. 

Izzy seemed unmoved by Kari’s admission. She knew it was up to her to cheer him up. Holding onto the sides of his head she planted a kiss on his mouth. He immediately saw what Kari was trying to do slowly pulling away. 

"That’s sweet of you Kari but it would be inappropriate for us to do anything." Izzy told her. 

Kari looked confused. "I don’t understand." 

"I’m out of your age range plus Tai would probably kill me if he found out." 

"I won’t tell if you won’t." 

Izzy laughed. "Y-Yeah but in any case…" 

Izzy peered into Kari’s eyes seeing a look of disappointment. She was trying to help him in his dark time and he was simply delaying something that he would happen eventually anyway. In addition, Kari had already done it so it wouldn’t scare her or anything. 

Izzy gave in. "Okay Kari, you win. What do you want to do?" 

"I’ll show you." Kari offered. 

Kari was still in Izzy’s lap. She crawled backwards past his legs where his shorts and underwear were still down by his ankles. Kari removed the two items in question to make Izzy more comfortable. Now free of clothing from the waist down, Kari surveyed his unit. It looked the same as T.K.’s except a big bigger. Regardless of size, she knew it would be the same deal as before. Kari took hold of Izzy’s privates with her right hand squeezing and stroking it. 

Izzy gasped. "Ohh, oh Kari…" 

While having touched himself on numerous occasions having someone else do it felt rather unpredictable. Not knowing what to expect beforehand made the experience so much more enjoyable. Kari was well aware this was Izzy’s first time so she had to lead by example. Her touch was gentle as she attempted to break him in at an easy-going pace. Izzy responded well to his first outside fondling rather glad Kari didn’t start off by blowing him. This felt just right. He felt a little dazed from what was being done despite her efforts. Izzy did his best to appear content in front of Kari. After all, he was older than she was. The boy began to feel a large desire to moan. Having no shame in doing so he gave in making soft sounds of satisfaction. 

Kari was glad he finally opened up. She was trying to figure out the best way to use her hands to please him. Kari still held back on going any further with her plans afraid of how Izzy would react. Instead she worked with what was available to her. Kari noted that he reacted well when the thick shaft was played with more than the circular bottom. Deciding to switch things up a bit she kept her right hand on the balls using her free left hand to began a jerk off with the above portion. Both parts got equal attention now giving Izzy a real treat. He remained in a sitting up position increasing his oral opening volume. Doing this with Kari really helped ease his stress even if it wasn’t with his intended friend. She really wanted Izzy to have fun. By doing this Kari also learned a lot about boys in regarding how to make them feel good. 

"How is it?" Kari asked. 

"It... it’s wonderful." Izzy stumbled to speak. 

Kari grinned as her attention turned back to her duties. Izzy was slowly but surely adapting to having sex with another person. He felt more confident as Kari’s hand movements continued. When the time was right, Izzy would request she move on but for now this was good enough. The pleasure levels were holding steady in his cock. Kari really worked wonders with her hands providing Izzy with the thrill of a lifetime. With more meat to work with she applied medium pressure and speed with her jerking. Seeing how Izzy was caught in a joy haze Kari knew her efforts were playing off, big time. It made her feel special to be the one giving relief to him. Izzy felt adapted to having someone playing with his member not feeling embarrassed or ashamed anymore. If anything it was a necessary sacrifice to be half-naked to absorb these powerful motions. His facial look of astonishment eventually faded with a smile replacing it. 

Now looking down at Kari seeing the determination she applied to this truly amazed him. Kari felt devoted to doing whatever was asked of her during these private alone times. She planned on having many more of them in the future. For now Kari tried to calculate how much longer Izzy could take this treatment before erupting with white goo. Izzy was in way too deep from the pleasure to even fathom it ending. Yet unlike Kari’s previous sex partner, Izzy had orgasms in the past. Based entirely from self-juicing he always wondered what it would be like to do it from another’s work. 

Even though Izzy wasn’t prepared for the finish, his body was rapidly reaching that point. Kari began sensing this as well but refused to ruin his good time by warning him. Instead it was business as usual with her hands keeping the same momentum. Izzy was actually in the dark about his predicament as his mind was in a different universe. It wasn’t until Kari moved her mouth to a catch position did he finally get it. Izzy now regretted having gone this entire time without moving further. He sighed while trying to make due with what was currently happening. The pressure within his dick mounted which made up for the lack of mouth. Izzy was put on the defensive forced to make more moans. 

Kari saw plain as day Izzy knew what drew closer. She kept on jerking keeping her mouth in a prime spot to receive his spunk. In her mind it was a welcome treat, sort of a reward for her hard efforts. Izzy wanted this particular shoot to be perfect. He wouldn’t settle for anything less. He took in some air relaxing his body hoping for the best possible outcome. Primed for greatness, it only took a few more jerks for the magic to happen. Izzy groaned from the intensity shaking uncontrollably. While brief in duration the boy had to admit it was the best-feeling ejaculation he ever had. Kari meanwhile got close to 90% of the substance into her pie hole. Noting it was a larger dose then T.K.’s made swallowing it so more flavorful. Once the joy left his body, Izzy fell onto his back rather wiped out from the experience. 

Kari caught up with him. "Feeling better Izzy?" 

"Oh, you bet Kari!" Izzy answered. "I’m glad." 

Kari was feeling aroused as well. Her shorts were already damp from excitement. Feeling the extreme urge to strip. Quickly shedding her shorts and undergarments she caught Izzy’s attention as he sat up staring at her natural beauty. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Kari’s prize. Kari walked forward giving him a closer look. Izzy was eager to play with it. Kari offered no opposition so he went on ahead proceeding to touch the unit. Feeling soft it gave her some slight joy although she clearly wanted more. Izzy motioned for her to come forward. Kari did so giving him the chance to provide a better experience for her. Izzy got onto his knees in front of Kari putting his face up to her genitals. He placed his hands on her butt for balance just before giving her a long heavy lick. 

Kari shuddered in place from the lick sending shivers down her spine. It felt wonderful to have that same feeling enter her body. Izzy meanwhile got to taste love juice for the first time. Not the best thing in the world but satisfying in some ways. Yet Kari’s pleasure was the main reason for doing this and Izzy knew. Having wasted enough time he went straight to work giving Kari some well-needed loving. Izzy began a licking spree making the joy continuous. Kari was in for a real treat which felt like a great way to relax herself. Even in its beginning stages she could tell Izzy was doing a better job than T.K. did. No offense intended for her younger counterpart of course. If anything she was simply grateful to be having sex again. Izzy’s larger tongue plus better knowledge of sexual things in general helped give Kari something to really savor. 

She made gleeful sounds combined with more giggling. This was only her second munching so Kari wasn’t entirely used to having tongue tickle that particular area. Yet if ticklish or not it was all worth it in her mind as the wonderful joy made up for any side effects. Izzy never imagined he would first do this with Kari amongst his group of friends although his main focus right now was to do a good job. Feeling like a beginner especially since Kari led him onto this in the first place; he seriously wanted to make it up. Izzy had a lot to learn so he experimented with what seemed to make Kari make more noise. 

Keeping his tongue in contact with her lips at all times he made sure to evenly coat the area in question. Breathing through his nose Izzy gave a spectacular ride for Kari getting only positive reactions. Kari leaked even more fluids from his fine efforts which he took in stride. It made him feel good to give something back after what she gave to him previously. Izzy also found giving sex was equally fun as receiving it. A half smile stayed on his face while he munched. Kari like the last time fell deep into her treatment considering it one of the best discoveries in her short life. Now unable to stay mute the room echoed with the sounds from her mouth. 

Izzy didn’t mind actually feeling flattered by it. His own mouth got its fair share of juice which turned out to be more of an acquired thing. He began to like the way it resonated on his tongue. Izzy though put Kari’s needs before any of his not taking time to swallow. Instead he stuck with his constant pressure technique having his flexible muscle never leave the comfort of Kari’s lips. His performance level was now triple from what Kari went through the other time. She was truly in joy land. Kari noticed how the feelings emitting from her private area felt constant, never moving up or down, even a bit. 

She was very impressed with how Izzy worked in addition to his commitment. He wasn’t about to stop for anything determined to see this go until the end. Kari now had a hard time keeping a straight posture. She was being overloaded with the satisfaction to the point where it became too much in one sitting. Despite this Kari couldn’t find it in herself to tell Izzy to slow down. To try and make it easier for both of them, she took hold of the back of his head keeping it pushed against her vagina while slowly moving to a sitting position. Once comfortable Kari lied on her back which gave her a little room to squirm. 

Izzy managed to keep his face in the same spot so she didn’t have to go without joy during the transition. He too felt better now that his knees weren’t being cramped. Kari kept her legs open giving Izzy room to lie in between the opening. He buried his face into her pussy licking and licking like there was no end to it. Kari again felt like the pleasure was skyrocketing, even more than before. Her moaning turned to desperate yells. It somewhat alarmed Izzy to be hearing that. Yet he knew Kari wasn’t in any pain so he stayed with what he was doing. Her desperation turned into a craving now that Izzy pushed it into extreme levels. 

In an uncontrolled reaction she grabbed Izzy’s face pushing it even deeper into her pussy. Now facing suffocation, he quickly lifted his head slightly causing his tongue to reach the top portion. After a few brushes with the clitoris, Kari suddenly felt herself spill. Completely taken by surprise the young girl had no time to prepare herself for it. In secrecy however the joy felt equally good as last time so it was a win-win situation. Once the cum flew out of her body, Kari released her grip giving Izzy a chance to take in some oxygen. He coughed for a bit while Kari regained her composure. She was giddy as could be now having two orgasms under her belt. 

"What a rush!" Kari exclaimed. 

Izzy wiped his mouth clean while helping Kari sit up. Once in that poise, she made an interesting discovery. 

"Oh Izzy, your penis is hard again." Kari told him. 

Izzy glanced down confirming it. "Yeah. I guess pleasing you helped turn me on." 

"Well we should do something about that." 

Kari was tired of sitting on the hard floor so she hopped onto Izzy’s bed. He got the idea joining her sitting side by side. 

"So how did you want to do this?" Izzy asked. 

"My hands are beat so I think I’ll suck instead." Kari confirmed. 

"Oh, okay." 

Izzy was just a bit nervous at how he might react to moving from handjob to blowjob. Kari though was going to introduce him in the same fashion, not too quickly. Izzy hesitantly got comfy on his bed lying down on one side while Kari lied to his right. She then shimmied backwards as to get in a prime position to do what she wanted to do. Leaning her face down to his dick, Kari gave a look of assurance to Izzy before enclosing her mouth over just the tip and applying her tongue. He wasn’t expecting her to break him in so smoothly but appreciated the decision nonetheless. His body resumed feeling good although this time in a different fashion. Izzy’s back hit the mattress from his prone position he was just in. 

He was still in a daze from coming recently so having his unit feel swell again was kind of surreal for him. Kari saw his fall from grace deciding to not take in any more meat inside until he adjusted. She sucked only on the top portion which alone blew Izzy’s mind apart. He never could’ve imagined how tongue making contact with his body would feel this way he was feeling right now. Kari didn’t want to rush Izzy like she did with her. She was dead set on doing this at an easy-going pace. These moments were meant to be enjoyed for all they were worth according to Kari. While continuing to give a fraction of his pecker the oral treatment, Izzy slowly adapted feeling more confident. He got Kari’s attention giving her the go ahead to take more in. 

She nodded, understanding his request. Opening her mouth wider she went down to the balls before closing, eventually sucking. Izzy had primed himself for this moment although the final result greatly surpassed his expectations. His eyes bulged, his face swelled and his hands gripped the bed sheets tightly all from having his entire penis engulfed in Kari’s mouth. Kari tried her best to make minimal contact although Izzy still had a lot of joy to ingest in a short sitting. His breathing rate increased along with his blood pressure. While stressed at the large amounts of head it was soothing to Izzy and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Kari bobbed her face up and down while giving her loving. 

Somehow his boyhood managed to retain the semen flavor which Kari couldn’t get enough of. Forced to abandon her sluggish method due to a cum craving she began to apply speedier service. Izzy now had a daunting task ahead. This was his first blowjob which he wanted to be memorable. He cleared his thoughts before seriously starting to enjoy himself. Moaning at a normal rate Izzy felt super relaxing his facial expression focusing more on having a good time. 

Kari noticed his cooler composure so she didn’t hold back anymore. Energized from shooting cum earlier there was nothing better for her to do than blow her close friend. Izzy still on his back sat up just a bit. He felt like nothing was going to get in his way. The boy watched closely as Kari pleased him; she looked determined but relaxed at the same time. Kari just happened to peer her eyes upwards at the same moment. Izzy displayed a thumbs up to Kari which made her feel special. The girl kept giving it her all having learned a lot through sucking T.K. 

Kari made the experience full of surprise by deciding to add her hands back in. Having saved up some strength she began to fondle the circular base with both hands while sucking super strong. Essentially creating a vacuum in her mouth Izzy became flooded with pleasure. Still tasting that warm, sticky way Kari was no holds barred now loving the way his penis felt on her tongue. Like before, Izzy managed to not lose control. He stayed calm once more prepped for a wondrous thrill. 

"Kari! Keep going!" Izzy hollered. 

Falling onto his back again Izzy moaned and moaned. His privates were getting the best treatment possible. Even though Kari was working maximum overdrive, she still felt happy having a blast in the process. The child knew this would lead to another white spurt which would be quite welcome. Izzy had more control over how and when he came so he sensed the warning signs early. Trying to mimic the handjob ejaculation he again relaxed himself offering no resistance down below. Even though Izzy was fully aware of what was approaching, it was getting to the end at a much faster rate. 

He actually sweated slightly trying to do this professionally. So close to a grand climax the waiting felt like torture. Kari had no idea how far Izzy was in his quest so she kept sucking and fondling like it was nothing. Her efforts and Izzy’s patience paid off as she felt a heated fluid spread throughout her pie hole stunning the girl as she was expecting more time. Kari adjusted to the unexpected intrusion quite well though keeping her mouth over Izzy’s privates until he stopped shooting before taking a gulp. While this was occurring on Kari’s end, Izzy went through an even better experience then minutes ago. Single handily the best jizz release he could ever recall. He adored it as it resonated throughout his body. Kari sat up soon after her special treat looking at Izzy with a tranquil stare. He smiled back at her very grateful for providing him with his first sexual encounter. 

"Kari. You’ve made me so happy. I will be forever grateful to you." Izzy remarked. 

"Well Tai is probably wondering where I am. I should go." Kari reminded. 

"I’ll see you later then." 

Both put their clothes back on. Their fun was over but the memories would last a lifetime. Kari grabbed her notebook on the way out hurrying back home. 

In the digital world the Digimon were completely unaware of what was happening. Gennai kept it that way as to make the impending reunion a surprise. The balance of power was in its finishing stages. It would only take another day. This worked out well for the DigiDestined seeing how the following day was Saturday. Gennai worked through the night to do his work. 

Izzy had gone to bed shortly after his time with Kari. A beeping noise from his laptop alerted him to an incoming e-mail. Groggy the boy decided to let it run its course. Gennai fortunately had the information of all the children alerting each of their computers that a portal was ready. 

Kari had been quite restless since last night so she was wide awake this next morning. Having eaten a big breakfast the girl was ready for an exciting day. Tai was still snoozing when Kari saw the screen on her monitor light up. 

"Hmm. Wonder what this is?" 

Kari logged in which displayed a message entailing her of what was available. She immediately ran to Tai shaking him. 

"Tai! Tai! Wake up!" Kari shouted. 

Tai was suddenly startled, again for that matter "Ahh! Kari! What’s wrong?" 

"We can go back! Look!" 

Tai checked on the computer confirming what Kari had found. He too was eager and very pleased. 

"We’ll go right now, just let me get dressed." Tai instructed. 

Tai quickly threw some clothes on. He and Kari then gathered some things not knowing how long they would be gone. After packing their digivices, they clicked on the link via their mouse and were sucked into the monitor. Blinded by light the two were forced to shut their eyes. Soon the brightness faded allowing the siblings to open their pupils, only to realize they were in a lush forest. 

"Are we really here? In the digital world?" Kari questioned. 

"It would seem so Kari. I mean look at those plants." Tai pointed out. 

The local shrubs and trees were similar to those that they remembered encountering while fighting the dark masters. Both DigiDestined took their digivices out of their pockets getting signals coming from within walking distance. 

"We should see if they’re our partners. I don’t even know if they’re aware we’re here." Tai said. 

"Only one way to find out." Kari reminded. 

The two began to track their readings. Time ran at the same speed in the digital world as it did in the real world so many of the Digimon were resting still. Gatomon and Agumon included. Tai and Kari quickly got to the same village where all of their partners lived. Realizing their devices were getting matches from different homes, they split up. 

Tai got to Agumon’s home first. Standing outside his front door he nervously brought his hand to it before knocking. Agumon was inside but was deep asleep. Through touching the door, Tai ended up pushing it open figuring they didn’t have locks in the digital world. He crept in slowly exploring Agumon’s home before coming across his friend in bed. Tai gasped stunned to be actually standing in the same room with Agumon. While having spoken to him for a few months through the television, seeing him with his own eyes brought raw emotion. 

"Agumon…" 

Tai shed some tears of joy as he took a seat. He didn’t want to disturb Agumon, just yet. 

Kari also found Gatomon’s door unlocked. The cat Digimon had better hearing then Agumon so she heard the door creek open which woke her up instantly. Gatomon was intrigued as to who would be at her door so early. Slipping out of her small bed she began to walk to the front door. Kari had just stepped inside. 

"Gatomon? Are you in here?" Kari called out. 

Gatomon stood in place questioning what she was hearing. She recognized Kari’s voice but knew there was no way for her to be here. Slowly creeping to the main foyer the two came within eye contact. Now Gatomon froze again. ‘

"Gatomon! Oh wow!" Kari exclaimed. 

Kari skipped across the room kneeled down and picked up her partner. Once in her arms she hugged her tightly. Gatomon said nothing nor did nothing in response, this confused the girl somewhat. Kari turned to her friend. 

"What’s wrong Gatomon? Aren’t you happy to see me?" 

"Yeah, of course Kari. I just wasn’t expecting this." Gatomon slowly spoke. 

Gatomon was very emotional. After being with Myotismon for all those years before finally finding her purpose in life, it was kind of surreal to be held by Kari at this very moment. A sob storm erupted out of her eyes. Kari moved to a nearby seat holding Gatomon in her lap. 

"Don’t cry Gatomon. It’s okay, I’m here now." Kari encouraged. 

"I know Kari, I know. I’m just so happy…" Gatomon informed. 

"Me too. I might not have known you as long as the others but you’re my best friend. I won’t let anything come between us being together ever again." 

Gatomon finally returned the hug. Kari peered around the room noticing her whistle on a desk. 

"You kept my whistle." Kari noticed. 

"It was your gift to me, I held onto it because it means so much to both of us." Gatomon assured. 

"Well I imagine all of us are going to reunite soon. Tai is here too." 

"Oh that’s wonderful to hear. We really missed you guys." 

"We missed you too. Very much." 

Gatomon felt cheerier now as her eye moisture dried up. Kari kept a tight hold as she walked outside to catch up with Tai. 

Tai was still sitting when Kari and Gatomon walked in. Together the three of them waited for no more than two minutes before Agumon yawned showing signs of movement. Tai felt emotional once more running to the bed embracing his old friend. Agumon was jolted from Tai’s grasp, startled to say the very least. 

"Agumon, it’s okay! It’s me!" Tai insisted. 

Agumon slowly turned towards him, his mouth agape. He didn’t know what to say at first. 

"Tai. It is you…" Agumon softly spoke. 

Knowing he wasn’t dreaming the Digimon was just glad that this was really happening. He held Tai back as the two absorbed the moment. Kari and Gatomon stayed a good distance away to let them reconcile. Both felt more grateful than sad to be in each others’ presence. 

"It hasn’t been easy without you, Tai. But I knew some day we’d be together again." Agumon confirmed. 

"I know buddy. But I’m here now and that’s good enough for me." Tai added. 

"We have so much catching up to do. I don't know where to begin." 

Tai grinned. "Don't worry Agumon, we'll have plenty of time for that later."

"Are the others coming too?"

"Yeah. I guess Kari and I were the first ones to get here." 

Agumon only now noticed Kari in the distance. He waved to her. 

"Should we let the other Digimon know?" Kari pondered. 

"It’s only fair Kari. Let’s go and find them." Tai directed. 

The four left Agumon’s home beginning to seek out the others. The two Digimon knew where their friends lived so they led the way. 

In the human world the remaining DigiDestined slowly began to start their day. Matt was already on his way to spend some time with T.K. Taking the subway he arrived at his brother’s home in about half an hour. Matt let himself in with his spare keys finding T.K. watching the television. The younger sibling noticed him almost immediately. 

"Oh, hi Matt." T.K. greeted. 

"Hey T.K. you’re up early." Matt commented. 

"Yeah I wanted to get ready for today." 

"Should we head out?" 

"Just a minute. I’m expecting an e-mail from one of my friends, I should see if it came." 

T.K. went into his bedroom starting up his computer. As soon as it booted up it showed the same message that Tai and Kari saw letting T.K. know a way back to the digital world was available. 

"Matt! Come here!" T.K. called out. 

Matt ran into the room. "T.K.! What’s wrong?" 

"Nothing! Just look at this!" 

Matt leaned over displaying an equal amount of joy. The two brothers had their digivices with them so they immediately clicked the link together drawn into the screen at the same time. 

Tai and company made it to the next set of homes just as Matt and T.K. appeared in front of them. Their sudden appearance surprised the four but was met with ease once they recognized who it was.

"You guys made it!" Kari proclaimed. 

"Wow, are we really back?" T.K. questioned. 

"It would sure look that way T.K." Matt confirmed. 

Tai stepped forward. "You found the invite on your computer, huh?" 

"Yeah Tai. I guess we should’ve told the others before we left." Matt figured. 

"Hmm. We didn’t think of it either." Kari realized. 

The four felt a little ashamed that they only thought of themselves. Yet they had no way of contacting the human world so what’s done was done. Agumon and Gatomon offered to show Matt and T.K. where Gabumon and Patamon were. Eager to reunite they set off to their locations. Upon getting to Gabumon’s home, the rest of the team stayed outside as Matt ventured in. Like Tai and Kari, he was nervous but excited to be meeting his partner in person. Gabumon was eating breakfast when he heard the door open. 

"Come on in." Gabumon called out. 

Matt knew that was Gabumon’s voice. He ran towards the source coming face-to-face with him. Gabumon looked up noticing Matt’s presence dropping the food out of his hands. 

"Oh my. Matt…" Gabumon said in disbelief. 

"Hey Gabumon, long time no see." Matt joked. 

"You’re really here. I-I wasn’t expecting this." 

Matt walked over to the table where Gabumon was sitting. The Digimon leaned over into Matt’s body as the DigiDestined wrapped his arms around him. Gabumon became emotional upon this joyous reunion. He sat there holding Matt tightly as his eyes watered. 

"I’ve waited so long for this. You came back." Gabumon commented. 

"I know Gabumon. So have I." Matt coincided.

Matt bent his head down on its side on top of Gabumon’s. He felt like making Gabumon more comfortable. Reaching into his pocket Matt took out his harmonica beginning to play a song. Both clearly remembered it was the last thing they shared together before departing. 

Gabumon felt better. "Music to my ears.’’ 

Tai and company heard the melodies coming from within deciding to give the two peace. Next up they went to Patamon’s home. T.K. was ecstatic as he approached the door. Patamon was inside preparing for another usual day when he heard commotion coming from outside. 

"Hmm. I wonder who’s out there?" 

Patamon flew to the foyer when T.K. walked in surprising him. The winged Digimon fell to the floor in astonishment. T.K. ran over. 

"Patamon! I’m so happy to see you!" T.K. yelled. 

T.K. grasped his friend holding him against his chest. Patamon though couldn’t believe this was happening. He blinked several times in a row. 

"T.K., is it really you?" Patamon asked. 

"Of course silly! Who else would it be?" T.K. laughed. 

Patamon knew now he wasn’t dreaming or the very least hallucinating. He took this opportunity in pride grinning a big grin joining T.K. in chuckling. 

"Oh T.K. this is so great." Patamon said. 

"Yeah, I knew being apart wasn’t going to be forever." T.K. agreed. 

T.K. sat down on Patamon’s bed eager to share what’s been going on in his life. Patamon likewise was eager to share his experiences. Tai, Kari and their Digimon overheard the two talking. 

"So far so good. This is working out so smoothly." Kari announced. 

Tai was thinking. "I still wonder how this all happened. I mean yes its fabulous but there must be a reason for us being able to return." 

"Come to think of it we haven’t seen Gennai in a long time. I guess this had something to do with him." Agumon recalled. 

"Well there’s a place where all of us gather for lunch. We can wait there for everyone to get here." Gatomon suggested. 

"Good idea Gatomon. Hopefully we’ll get some answers soon." Kari commended. 

Joe and Mimi had stayed close in touch since sharing their amazing experience back in Japan. Joe had a lot to do today but wanted to skype with Mimi before heading out. Turning on his PC he initially dismissed the pop-up as unwanted spam before remembering what Izzy said about getting an incoming notice. After some clicking Joe was confident this was the real deal. Unlike the first half of the DigiDestined who jumped at the opportunity, Joe’s first decision was to tell everyone about the news 

"I hope everyone else is ready. We’ve all been looking forward to this." 

Joe only got the answering machine when he tried Tai and Kari’s place in addition to T.K. and Matt’s. Next on his list was Mimi. Knowing she lived in a different time zone he chose to e-mail her instead of calling directly. After that, Joe managed to get in touch with Sora as she answered her phone. 

"Hello?" Sora said. 

"Oh hey Sora. Go ahead and try starting up your computer." Joe instructed. 

"Um, sure…" 

Sora was perplexed at Joe’s direction but did as told. As expected by him, she too got an invite back to the digital world. Astonished by the sight; Sora actually fainted falling to the floor with a thud. Joe immediately became concerned as she wasn’t answering him anymore. 

"Uh oh. I better get over there." 

Joe packed some personal belongings in a haste before rushing out of his apartment. He made a mental note in his head to call Izzy later. Joe could only figure the others he didn’t talk too already discovered the invitation so he wasn’t too worried. If anything he was eager to join them in the adjourning world. 

End of part 4.


	5. The Challenges Ahead.

This is part 5 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

The Challenges Ahead: Tai and Kari, recently reunited with their partners had made it to the meeting place where the Digimon would gather. Still eager to talk about what’s been going on while apart, there was a lot to discuss. Matt and T.K. would join them shortly. In another part of the digital world, Gennai had completed the means of transferring the eight DigiDestined to the other realm that needed assistance. He appeared in front of the Kamiya siblings much to their astonishment. 

"So it would seem you’ve received my invites." Gennai noted. 

"We sure did! And I think I speak for all of us when I say we’re very grateful!" Kari exclaimed.

"I imagine you have a lot to ask from me." Gennai assumed. 

"Yeah. This is fantastic of course but I assume there must be a reason for us being able to return." Tai figured. 

"I was going to wait until everyone arrived although I might as well tell you now. Your job as DigiDestined is not over yet, you must travel to another world that needs help." Gennai explained. 

"Another world? I don’t understand." Agumon commented. 

"Think of it as inter-dimensional travel. This particular world is engaged in a heavy battle, they can use anyone who can provide support. I agreed to send you eight there in exchange for an energy transfer to bring you together." Gennai cleared up.

"This is much to take in. To think there’s other people out there who are DigiDestined.’’ Gatomon remarked.

"In time I will transport. For now I think your group deserves some relaxation from what’s about to happen." Gennai added.

"This is great. We can use this time to reconnect, take it easy for once." Tai realized. 

With that, Gennai vanished in a flash of light. 

"I had a feeling that our roles would be more involved but wow." Tai remarked.

"Whatever lies ahead I’m sure all of us will be able to handle it." Agumon comforted.

"Yeah. We’re a team, nothing can beat us!" Kari declared. 

The four got comfortable eager to tell the others what they learned. For now they still had a lot of catching up to do with their partners. 

Matt was still at Gabumon’s home finishing up his serenade. The Digimon was still trying to take in the fact that the two of them were in fact together once more. Gabumon waited until Matt was finished to request something from him. 

"Hey Matt? Now that you're here would it be okay if we made love now?" Gabumon asked.

"Well sure Gabumon. I think we have some time to spare." Matt agreed. 

The two went into Gabumon’s bedroom. From there they got into his bed sitting next to another. Although Matt hadn’t done it since with anybody and was very eager to do it now, he still felt a tad nervous. Hoping to meet Gabumon’s expectations he made the first move by removing his shirt, shoes, socks and gloves. Gabumon held him tightly climbing on top of Matt proceeding to make out. The Digimon felt it wasn’t necessary to inform him about his encounter with Agumon so he kept it to himself. For now he was extremely happy to be doing this with his beloved partner once more. As Gabumon kissed him, Matt felt more confident about what was going to happen. Wrapping his arms around his friend’s back the boy did some mouth work back. 

Even in this early stage the two felt horny as hell quickly adapting to making love once more. They also felt happy having just reunited. Both kept their kissing simple wanting to break themselves in at a nice slow pace. Matt simply adored the feeling of Gabumon’s soft fur making contact with his bare skin. Exchanging body heat reminded him of when he saved his life back on that snowy island. Matt was dying to show his Digimon a real good time. In an attempt to further their fun, Matt reached towards Gabumon’s crotch beginning to rub it. Already a tiny lump had formed so touching only hastened its hardening. 

Sensing no objection from Gabumon, Matt continued to fondle his friend. The Digimon in turn felt turned on immensely. The DigiDestined was reaching that point too. Feeling chafed in his remaining clothes, Matt quickly slipped out of his pants and underwear tossing them off the bed. Now completely exposed neither had nothing to hide away. With the initial stuff out of the way, Gabumon flipped over to Matt’s side placing his own hand on Matt’s unit. Both were now touching one another free to make some noises via their open mouths. Wanting to be fully erect before moving on any further the two had some work to do. Matt felt blessed to have another someone touch his male gifts to the world. 

It still marked the first time he was having sex since departing the digital world so he wanted to make it worthwhile. Gabumon meanwhile was willing to do whatever Matt desired. He kept making hand contact doing his best to make him hard asap. Matt in turn did the same with him. Eventually the boy reached his maximum length first. Before Matt even had to ask, Gabumon flipped back over facing him before shimming down so his face came up to his friend’s parts. It was a no brainer of what to do next so Gabumon wasted not a second more before gulping the rod inside. The feel of having his penis inside an oral opening once more was a very welcome relief to Matt. He fell backwards onto Gabumon’s bed feeling overcome by the first few sucks. 

To him it felt refreshing to be blown once more, well worth the long wait. Gabumon was more than happy to provide Matt some relief knowing how much it meant to him. Like riding a bicycle, the Digimon fell back into the routine that he was aware of that his partner adored the most. Doing it in a traditional sense by bobbing his head while cupping the base always put a smile on his face. Gabumon put his own needs on hold for now using both his hands to please Matt. The boy relaxed his body getting into a comfy poise to let Gabumon do his special thing without any interruption. 

Making some occasional happy noises helped motivate the Digimon to keep sucking. Completely accustomed to the way cocks tasted after all his oral experiences it wasn’t inconvenient in the least to him. He was dead set on giving off a grand spectacle. Despite all the other times they had sex, it never ceased to amaze Matt how each time felt like the first. He still had a lot more to go through in order to fully adapt. The two truly shared a special loving relationship so it only became natural for them to express themselves. 

Matt’s penis swelled in Gabumon’s pie hole as his large tongue circled around it. Continuing to suck at a perfect level, the boy was impressed with how well this was all turning out. Hoping the others wouldn’t come in to check on them, Matt held hope their fun would drag on uninterrupted. Gabumon on the other hand was much more concerned on doing a good job. As expected, Matt was always well taken care of feeling very appreciative of everything his partner had done for him. His mouth felt like pure bliss as it kept on pleasing time after time again. Gabumon had pretty much perfected his sucking having completely accustomed to the routine of blowing off a human once more. 

Peering his eyes upward he saw how serene Matt seemed to be. It warmed his heart. The boy was truly in paradise whenever his privates were inside of his Digimon's oral cavity. Feeling very relaxed now he knew it would only be a matter of time before this all came to an end. Yet he tried to stay in the moment of forever not even dwelling about the impending future. Gabumon also had fun enjoying the giving process in the sex equation. He had become an expert on doing it with other males. Having sucked at the same standard rate since starting, it all began to contribute to Matt’s joy levels. Deep into his satisfaction the child braced for his finish. 

"Keep going Gabumon, I’m so close." Matt encouraged. 

Gabumon heard Matt’s words loud and clear. He was now more determined than ever to see this end positively. As to not rush him in any way, Gabumon kept true to his techniques knowing how important the final stretch was. Matt meanwhile kept calm freeing his mind of thoughts. He knew all too well that certain actions could blow the potential of an orgasm. As he said, it didn’t take much longer for the spill to occur. Matt grunted a loud grunt as seed shot out of him for the first time in a long time. It was swell to say the very least. Refreshing in every sense of the word. After Gabumon swallowed he crawled back up next to Matt.

"Feeling better?" Gabumon hoped.

"Of course, Gabumon. Thanks for that." Matt expressed. 

"So, what should we do now?"

"I think its about time I let you enter me for once." 

Gabumon became ecstatic. "Really? You mean it?" 

Matt nodded. He then proceeded to lie on his stomach facing away from Gabumon. Knowing his Digimon had always wanted to do this, it seemed like the best time for such a thing to occur. Gabumon eagerly got into position behind Matt. Knowing this would be his first time, Gabumon knew he had to be gentle despite his desires. Slowly mounting his partner he positioned his boner behind Matt’s rear hole and very sluggishly pushed his way forward. After embedding about half of his cock inside he felt pure bliss even from this simple move.

"Are you okay Matt?" Gabumon asked. 

"Yeah, just go easy on me." Matt requested.

"Sure thing."

Matt knew this was a very special time for Gabumon after all the times he entered him. Bracing for more meat to go inside he took in some air relaxing his buttocks. As expected, Gabumon went in nice and easy at just the right pace for Matt to adjust. Once all the way in the Digimon paused to absorb the joy. The interior of his partner’s insides far surpassed any blowjobs he could think of. 

"Oh, you’re so tight! Mmm…" Gabumon moaned. 

Gabumon finished reveling in time proceeding to move in and out. Keeping true to his word he kept the momentum of the fornicating at a small speed. Even with such tiny forward thrusts, it still provided Gabumon with great satisfaction. Matt meanwhile wasn’t used to having dick in his back door so it would be a bit more for him to get anything out of it from his point of view. Yet through the gentle rhythm it never once proved painful to him. At worst it was a tad uncomfortable. Regardless of any physical strain the boy was willing to do whatever it took to repay Gabumon for everything he had done. 

Clearing his mind of thoughts, Matt knew he could get through this. Gabumon’s main focus was equally on having fun while being cautious. Hoping he wasn’t causing cramps in Matt’s ass, Gabumon did an amazing balancing act through his two concerns. His efforts ended up doing very well as Matt didn’t bleed a single drop. He was highly aroused anyway which no doubt helped the situation. Gabumon wasn’t afraid to make happy audible noises feeling in his heart Matt wanted him to enjoy himself. He let loose with sound due to his dick swelling with joy all around. As expected, Matt didn’t care showing no objections. Still humped over his partner, Gabumon got a real feel for entering someone for the first time. 

Soon it began to feel natural like learning to do something good even though it was the first time. Matt all the while was slowly but surely getting used to the intrusion going on behind him. The initial discomfort started fading turning into joy. Matt soon joined Gabumon in moaning. The Digimon heard his best friend loud and clear yet refused to add risk to this equation. Instead, he put his own needs on hold in favor of Matt’s sticking to his snail-like entry. Matt meanwhile was just glad he was beginning to get something, anything out of this act. He knew well going into this it would be difficult but worth doing. Gabumon felt content with the way things were going aware now how Matt felt when he went into him. 

The boy’s rear end continued to feel super tight giving the Digimon a great thrill. Gabumon was used to only being blown in the past so he wasn’t at all sure how long he could keep this up for. Building up inside was destined to be the greatest shoot of his life. Matt too knew this had to end at some point which he took in bitter stride. He was finally starting to enjoy himself just as the fun was nearing its end. It didn’t matter too much since there would always be more time in the future for them to mess around. 

Gabumon did his best to time himself so the seed would spill at just the right moment. Not wanting to interrupt Matt’s train of thought, he kept his plans to himself. The urge to climax amazingly took second place to Gabumon’s fears of hurting his partner. Like since this began, he stuck with his plan no matter how much he wanted to go deep and fast. His moment in the limelight would come soon enough. It would just take a little bit more effort. Gabumon panted a tad more from initial stress giving Matt a clear sign of what was drawing closer. 

He sighed feeling disappointed before returning to having fun with what little time was left. Gabumon relaxed himself giving Matt a few more thrusts before his dick exploded from within. The thrill of releasing inside of a rear orifice superseded all the blowjobs from before. Both of them gasped from the reaction taking it in for all it was worth. Gabumon immediately froze in place letting his load leak out until he was dry. Afterwards he gently removed himself snuggling next to his partner. 

"Oh Matt; that was so swell." Gabumon said. 

Matt simply gave him a smile in return. Knowing the others were waiting for them, they cleaned up from their act proceeding outside. 

In the human world, Joe had made it to Sora’s apartment finding the front door locked. Fortunately he had a spare set of keys for all of his friends so he let himself in. Quickly rushing to Sora’s room, Joe found her on the floor not moving. Joe knelt down helping Sora sit up. She came to moments later. 

Sora held her head. "Uh, Joe."

"Hey. Are you okay?" Joe hoped. 

"Y-Yeah, I think so." 

Sora stood up noticing the invite still on her monitor. 

"Do the others know?" Sora questioned. 

"I left messages with everyone. I’m sure they’ll get them if they hadn’t already." Joe confirmed. 

"Well I guess we should go now."

Together the two DigiDestined clicked on the link and were transferred back to the digital world. 

T.K. and Patamon were still in the Digimon's home chatting. The two were eager to let the other Digimon know about what was going on. 

"We should seek out the rest of the Digimon. I’m sure they’ll be excited." T.K. decided. 

"Right T.K. Let’s go. I know where the others live, follow me!" Patamon declared. 

Patamon flew out the door as T.K. closely followed. They made their way to Biyomon’s home first. Arriving just as she was leaving, the female Digimon was startled to see T.K. standing along with Patamon. 

"T.K.? Is that really you?" Biyomon asked. 

"Yeah. Hi Biyomon! How have you been?" T.K. confirmed. 

"Uh, I’ve been okay. But what’s going on?" Biyomon wondered. 

"What we’ve all been waiting for has finally happened. We’re all going to be together again." Patamon explained.

"So Sora is here? I-I never imagined this would happen." Biyomon spoke dumbfounded. 

"It’s okay Biyomon. I’m sure she’ll be here soon if not already." Patamon comforted. 

Sora and Joe had come out in the same area where all of the Digimon lived. Sora had gotten a reading on her digivice, following it only to come across T.K. Biyomon and Patamon chatting. 

"Biyomon! Over here!" Sora called out. 

Biyomon looked up. "Sora? Oh Sora!" 

The two ran towards each other. Once within arm’s length, Sora scooped her partner up giving her a great big hug before spinning around in a full circle. Both felt extremely happy to be together once more. Feeling more pleased than emotional, no tears were shed. Sora held Biyomon now out in front of her so glad to see her face-to-face. 

"I’ve missed you Sora!" Biyomon exclaimed. 

"I’ve missed you too…" Sora added. 

Despite having spoken to each other like the rest of the team have, to be in the same area felt surreal. After recovering from the initial jolt, they calmed down to an extent. Still holding onto Biyomon, Sora cradled the digimon in her arms eager to catch up on everything.

"This is wonderful, we have so much to talk about." Sora said. 

"I know Sora. To think we’re all going to be a team once more…" Biyomon added. 

"Yeah. Just like old times."

Both were nothing but smiles. This moment was long overdue. Joe, T.K. and Patamon decided to give the two some space. Joe later removed himself to look for Gomamon. 

Mimi was just starting her day in New York City. As part of her daily routine, she always checked her e-mail first thing in the morning and today was no exception. Finding the all-important message destined for her, Mimi read it with huge interest. 

"Wow. I’ve been waiting so long for this." 

Mimi immediately clicked the link which drew her into the digital world. 

Joe managed to track Gomamon’s signal through his digivice. Eventually coming to a small lake it didn’t surprise him to find his friend close to water. Gomamon was actually napping by the edge of the lake. Joe slowly approached him not wanting to frighten his partner. Standing over him causing a shadow alerted Gomamon to a life form’s presence. Opening his eyes he initially thought he was dreaming. 

"Joe…" Gomamon muttered. 

Joe slowly lifted Gomamon up making the Digimon realize he wasn’t snoozing. He suddenly lit up wrapping his flippers around Joe’s neck laughing. Joe fell backwards from the sudden movement but landed softly in the grass.

"It’s great to see you Gomamon." Joe commented. 

Gomamon said nothing. He simply lived in the moment continuing to laugh. Joe held his old friend close having missed the feel of his fur. Gomamon finally stopped his sounds of happiness to truly absorb the reunion for what it was worth. 

"Joe, it’s really you! I can’t believe it." Gomamon proclaimed. 

"Believe it Gomamon. I just found out about this opportunity today, I came as soon as I could." Joe confirmed. 

"How long has it been? Seems like forever..."

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now and I won't ever leave you again."

Joe stood up with Gomamon in his arms. He was still in slight disbelief that they were actually together again. Yet holding Gomamon at this moment in time; proved his dreams had truly become reality. Like everyone else he wanted to catch up with their partners. For now he was more interested in why this reunion had finally happened. Joe set out to look for the rest of his friends. 

Mimi came out a little farther out than the rest of her friends did. But thinking ahead, she brought her digivice with her. Mimi held it in the air which immediately caught onto Palmon’s signal. 

"That must be it. Here I go." 

She nervously began to follow the tracer. Despite having talked to Palmon for all this time the idea of seeing her face-to-face made Mimi a bit uneasy. Taking it one step at a time, Mimi continued on. Palmon meanwhile was eager to start the day having already eaten breakfast preparing to see the rest of her friends. Headed to their usual meeting place the Digimon was shocked to see the DigiDestined amongst her fellow digital monsters. 

"Hi Palmon! Come on over!" Biyomon called out. 

Perplexed, Palmon did as told. Sitting down she had a ton of questions to ask. 

"I don’t understand. How did you all get back here?" Palmon wondered. 

"We don’t really get it either Palmon. We’re just waiting until everyone gets here." Sora answered. 

"I’m sure Mimi will arrive any minute now." Kari assured. 

Palmon too was shaking inside; to see Mimi again, to feel her touch. She was also eager for her to come as well. So far the group was more than halfway reunited. Only Izzy and Mimi were left unaccounted for. 

Izzy, having been up for awhile began to call his friends wanting to get in touch. Upon learning they were all unaccounted for he began to wonder what it meant. 

"I guess I should check my e-mail now." 

Izzy was still at home with his laptop by his side so he started it up eventually logging on and coming across the fated message. Without a single second of hesitation, Izzy opened it transporting himself to the digital world. 

Mimi had closed in onto Palmon’s signal now running to meet her old friend. With the table in sight she braced herself for a happy reunion. Palmon had been scouting out the whole area via her eyes making contact with her partner almost instantly. The two ran towards each other until they were within arm’s reach. Mimi knelt down looking her friend at the same height. 

Mimi paused. "Palmon…’’ 

Both of their eyes were generating moisture. Filled with emotion, they finally hugged each other having waited for this moment all too long. Holding tightly the two didn’t release their grip for a few good minutes. 

"I'm so happy to see you." Palmon remarked.

"Nothing is going to keep us apart from now on Palmon. I promise." Mimi swore.

After coming through the introductory moment they sat down with the rest of the team. 

"Mimi, it’s so great for you to be here. We have too much to catch up on." Palmon said. 

"I know Palmon. I think we all do." Mimi acknowledged. 

Izzy was making haste towards the small hamlet where everyone was gathered. Soon after he came across the rest of his group sitting at the table. 

"Hey Izzy! You made it!" Tai greeted. 

"Yeah, I see you all are here." Izzy noted. 

Izzy quickly realized Tentomon wasn’t among those present. With his digivice in hand, he started to track his whereabouts. Coming across a small home nearby Izzy entered it finding Tentomon sleeping in late on his bed. Not wanting to frighten him, Izzy stood a few feet away in awe of seeing his partner once more after such a long time. Eventually the sunlight gleamed in onto Tentomon’s face awakening the Digimon from slumber. Upon moving, he was somehow instantly drawn to his left where Izzy was standing. 

"Izzy? My, I mean how..." Tentomon stuttered. 

"It was time Tentomon. Time for us to be together again." Izzy partially explained. 

Tentomon flew out of bed and into Izzy’s waiting arms. 

"I knew this day would come. We were partners once, now we can continue." Izzy announced.

Tentomon gripped his partner as best he could. He was glad that this special moment had finally come. After the introductory meeting was done the two went out to see the rest of the gang. 

This marked the first time everyone was in the same general area since the DigiDestined departed the digital world. Tai and Kari informed everyone about what Gennai had told them prior. After a few minutes of casual chat Gennai reappeared once more. 

"The time has come. I assume you all know of what lies before you." Gennai figured. 

"Yes we’ve told the others why you brought us back." Tai confirmed. 

"I will send you to this other world, but for now I feel everybody deserves a day to reconnect. Next morning the transportation will be complete." Gennai explained. 

The whole team felt better they would have a whole day to be with their partners. 

"Even after you are done with this opposing universe your job as DigiDestined is not a done deal, nor will it ever be. The digital world here is safe for now but untold danger may or may not lie ahead." Gennai told them. 

Izzy immediately understood. "So, we are in this position for life. Hopefully we’ll be able to handle ourselves for whatever comes next." 

"I remain confident you will all prove your worth. I’ll see you tomorrow." Gennai commented. 

Gennai then left the children amongst themselves. 

"Okay everyone. This new adventure will be yet another test of our abilities. It’ll be up to each of us to work once more as a team to help this separate world." Tai announced. 

"Yes, this is very important so we should prepare for anything and everything." Matt agreed. 

"For now though I think it would be best if we have some alone time with our partners. We can discuss tactics later on." Sora brought up. 

Izzy nodded. "Yeah. We can meet up at dinner." 

The eight scheduled a meeting time to return before returning to their Digimon's homes. 

Izzy, being the scientific one in the group, became every intrigued on the idea of another universe with DigiDestined who fill the same role that he and Tentomon do. He mostly kept those thoughts to himself wanting to spend the afternoon with his best friend. Arriving back at Tentomon’s home the two got comfortable on his makeshift bed. 

"It’s been so long Tentomon. But we’re together again, feels like a day or two ago when I got on that trolley back to my world." Izzy said. 

"I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I’m not dreaming this." Tentomon commented. 

"We have so much to talk about but one thing in particular I feel is the most important." 

"Sure. What’s on your mind?" 

"Well, one of the last things I said to you before I left was that I loved you. Do you remember that?" 

Tentomon felt uneasy. "Y-Yeah, of course I do." 

"I wish I had told you sooner. I always imagined us being more, intimate but we were always doing our sworn duty and all. Now that I'm back I was hoping to finally start what I wanted to do originally." 

"Izzy wait, I’m not so sure about this. I-I’ve never done it with anyone before, ever." 

"Look Tentomon. I only recently did it with someone, I was scared too. But it would really mean a lot for us to make love." 

Tentomon began sweating. "I do want to express my feelings. I really do. I just don’t know how." 

"I can show you if you want." 

Izzy could tell Tentomon was still hesitant. In an effort to help break the ice, he sat on the edge of the bed untying his shoes. Tentomon simply sat there as Izzy began the initial stages of stripping himself. Quickly doing away with his sneakers he followed suit with his socks leaving the four items on the floor. Izzy then without the slightest hesitation; slid his shorts off his legs before tossing them off the bed. Having switched from yellow boxers to white briefs, Tentomon was taken back by the sight. Despite seeing Izzy in such a manner back at Devimon’s mansion trap, somehow this time around it got his adrenaline pumping. Other parts of his body began to react as well. Feeling very aroused, his sensitive area began to protrude down below. Tentomon immediately noticed quickly turning away from Izzy. 

"Oh Tentomon, you don’t have to hide your penis from me." Izzy insisted. 

Tentomon, still feeling unsure, turned around letting Izzy get an up close and personal look at what he had to offer. Experiencing shame for getting a hard-on from simply staring at his partner in his undergarments he sighed out of disappointment. Izzy however wanted him to feel comfortable around him. The boy quickly did away with the remaining clothing hiding his genitals. Tentomon was shocked to see Izzy indeed had an erection as well. Tentomon now felt a tad more comfortable seeing how both of them were exposed, both were feeling horny. Yet despite this, the Digimon felt petrified to do anything further. Izzy jumped at the opportunity to proceed. Leaning his right hand forward Tentomon shimmed backwards letting out a moan of fear.

"It’s okay. Trust me." Izzy comforted. 

"O-Okay Izzy, I trust you." Tentomon conceded. 

Tentomon remained still as Izzy once again began to make a move. Eventually grasping the unit, he slowly started fondling not wanting to push Tentomon too far as of yet. Tentomon’s anatomy structure prohibited him from any means of masturbation so having someone else touch his privates raised a whole new bar of possibilities. Having only used that area to urinate, nothing more, the Digimon really got a kick out of what was being done to him. He made some soft noises in response. Izzy saw clear as day that his partner was beginning to open up, just like he did with Kari. Forming a fist with his right hand, Izzy took a medium strength hold on the shaft doing a revving motion akin to a motorcycle handgrip. 

The DigiDestined originally hoped he wasn’t rushing Tentomon but in hindsight the Digimon actually wanted more. Izzy kept on working applying varied hand movements to keep Tentomon in suspense. Quickly realizing he would require more pressure, he joined his left hand into the mix. Keeping his right on the rod while using the left to sustain the lower orb portions provided a super thrill to Tentomon. He was happy, ecstatic in fact. Clearly in a comfort zone, Izzy tempted using his mouth but held off for just a bit longer. Tentomon had easily reached, maintained his full length which was rather impressive for a Digimon of his size. 

Izzy took extra care not to squeeze too hard only wanting this experience to be pleasurable for Tentomon. His expectations were met as his best friend simply adored this newfound feeling for his penis. The sky was the limit now that he felt comfortable being exposed like this. Tentomon hastily panted very eager to see what Izzy would do next. Ceasing any movements he knew his human partner would know exactly what to do. Izzy had many ideas, more than he knew what to do with. Hoping his pie hole would give Tentomon the perfect end to this special alone time, he decided it was time to put it to use. 

As to not frighten his friend about what the jolt would feel like, Izzy crept up right in front of Tentomon, lying down putting his face forward. Opening wide the child stuck his tongue out circling it around the tip of the prick. Tentomon immediately gasped as the flexible muscle made contact. In an effort to avoid the overload that Kari gave to him, Izzy followed up by kissing the end while grasping the base. Beginning a jerk off, he then enclosed his lips on about a quarter of the meat applying a sucking motion. 

"Oh Izzy…" Tentomon moaned. 

Izzy shut his eyes afraid of the way Tentomon’s cock would taste. Yet surprisingly it wasn’t half bad. In any case the joy for his Digimon was well worth a minute or two of bitterness. Tentomon was dying for Izzy to apply the full potential of a blowjob yet refused to demand it. Waiting and waiting he stayed at this current length. Izzy finally gave in taking in more than half of the dick into his mouth doing his best to suck all over. Recalling how Kari pleased him so well, he did the bobbing motion moving his head up and down. Tentomon was blown away at the incredible jump from hands to mouth. 

Trying his best to stay calm he did his best to absorb the joy as it rapidly came in. Still having clear memories of his first sexual encounter, Izzy’s main goal was to not rush Tentomon into climaxing. If anything the boy wanted the Digimon to have a swell, prolonged suck. The pleasure would eventually accumulate to that point although Izzy had the power to control when that happened. Unfazed by the flavor of Tentomon’s prick he applied his tongue to the member in lavish strokes. Keeping in tune with his head movements it truly gave the digimon a super thrill. Tentomon felt truly blessed to be in his current position, to have someone caring enough to do this in addition to the wonderful physical vibes. 

He truly wanted this moment to last forever. While living in a dream land, Izzy was more focused on his performance. This was after all, his first time blowing someone else. Judging by the noises Tentomon was making the boy could only assume his efforts were paying off. Having a fair knowledge of sex in general, Izzy ceased using his hands knowing his mouth was the main attraction. His hands were tired anyway so it gave him a period of relief. Keeping his sucking momentum at the same level it allowed Tentomon to sustain the joy without being overloaded. Right now the Digimon couldn’t even fathom an ounce more of satisfaction. 

He like Izzy before him was lost in the moment. While basking in glory, Tentomon began to feel a sudden twitch in the experience. Even though Izzy was sticking to his routine, a tightness-like urge filled his dick. Putting two and two together it saddened him very much to learn what was transpiring. It cut like a knife through hot butter to know his blowjob was coming to a close. Instead of grieving, Tentomon chose to make the best of his situation. Treasuring what little time possibly may or not remained was the only thing on his agenda. Izzy meanwhile found giving sex in this type of situation fun, equal to receiving it. Tentomon shook in place not knowing how or what to expect next. 

The Digimon knew he was going to shoot but having never done so; the idea of it occurring actually scared him. He took in some breaths preparing for anything. Pacing and pacing, he eventually became tired of waiting until a sudden yet expected surge flew through his cock. His body jerked forward spilling deep in Izzy’s throat. The move surprised Izzy as he wasn’t even thinking about the climax. Gagging on the semen, he snapped back to reality clearing his esophagus and immediately stopping his sucking. Following up with a swallow he barely had time to deal with whatever it potentially tasted like. Tentomon had finished his launch from down below feeling a sense of invigoration, like he was reborn. 

"Did you enjoy that?" Izzy asked. 

Tentomon leaned down wrapping his arms around Izzy as best he could. 

"I am eternally in your debt." 

Izzy hugged him back. He then backed away allowing Tentomon to see he still had his boner. The Digimon felt obligated to return the favor. 

"I guess its your turn now." Tentomon said. 

Izzy looked down. "I agree." 

Izzy got into a laid back position as Tentomon scooted forward. Without even thinking about it, Tentomon enclosed his mouth over his partner’s appendage applying his hidden tongue within to give some well-needed relief. Izzy was easily drawn back to when he was first blown although this time it was with someone he was much closer with. That alone made it more satisfactory. No offense to Kari of course. The boy dug in deep for another sucking experience which would hopefully meet or even succeed the previous one.

Tentomon initially wasn’t sure how to approach this. He tried to mimic Izzy’s technique but later decided to keep his mouth stationary. Completely enclosed over the child’s cock, the Digimon simply equally graced his tongue over every part evenly. The change in process didn’t deter Izzy all too much. Instead it provided a different although still enjoyable feel to have fun with. Izzy cleared his mind of thoughts in an attempt to focus only on the joy. Tentomon like Izzy found doing this sort of thing along with someone he cared about quite entertaining. 

Knowing that his actions all attributed to him feeling super was enough of a reason on its own. Tentomon too took a steady approach to his sucking not wanting Izzy to be rushed to an ejaculation. The DigiDestined willingly made audible sounds which sounded like music to Tentomon’s ears. Even though this was only his second time being sucked, the child felt very accustomed to the way it felt. It was something to truly treasure. Relaxing his hands from the recent jerking motions, Izzy took this as an opportunity to kick back letting Tentomon please him as best he could. 

"You’re doing great Tentomon…" Izzy softly spoke. 

Tentomon took his words as great encouragement. Continuing to suck he was dead set on giving a good show. Based on Izzy’s behavior it would seem he was extremely satisfied. Not even bothering to taste the human’s prick, Tentomon was only in this for his partner’s sake, he had his own fun, now it was Izzy’s turn. Izzy knew exactly what to expect as this prolonged act dragged itself onward. Resisting the urge to clench his dick to repeal the end he instead let it all flow naturally. Remembering how swell his last spurt was, the boy was more than eager to have another. For now though he had a blast with the current levels of pleasure. 

Tentomon meanwhile flushed out his thoughts in his head with the exception of focusing on the job at hand. Half fun and half the call of duty, probably the finest hour, he knew deep down he would succeed in his goal. Drawing nearer and nearer to the climax, Izzy anxiously awaited it to be released from within. Grasping the sheets of Tentomon’s bed, he moaned louder to the automatic amped up satisfaction. Now somewhat familiar with the limits of sex before its finish, Tentomon understood the change in Izzy’s stance. 

Not the slightest concerned with the idea of Izzy’s cream being shot into his mouth, Tentomon would take a thousand loads if it meant his partner had a swell sendoff. Figuring Izzy’s time was near, the Digimon decided to spice up his routine. Moving his tongue faster, sucking at a broader strength super sized the joy to unspeakable amounts. Izzy felt encumbered by the change but welcomed it anyway. Falling onto his back on the bed he shook wildly in the sense of someone having a seizure. This was it. Izzy felt his cum begin to prime itself and for a brief, shining moment, was uplifted to heavenly goodness when his cock sprang loose with white fluid. 

Tentomon kept still, in his current position until the river ceased flowing. Swallowing without a care in the digital world, he sat up just as Izzy collapsed into him. Gasping for air this extreme orgasm easily beat his first. Eventually the boy regained his composure sitting upward feeling quite thrilled to have just completed his second blowjob. There was no need for any words to be exchanged. Simply staring into the other’s eyes said much more than anything could be verbally spoken. Izzy gave Tentomon one last hug having been wiped out of energy very much like his counterpart. Soon after he got dressed continuing to enjoy each other’s company. 

Kari and Gatomon were inside the latter’s home doing their best to make up for all the time lost. Very grateful for their recent reunion they were also weary of what lied ahead. 

"I have to ask Gatomon, now that we’re together, will you be able to digivolve and fight again?" Kari hoped. 

"Oh don’t worry Kari. All digimon are natural born fighters, we can pick up our skills in the blink of an eye." Gatomon assured. 

"That’s good. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see what happens tomorrow." 

Feeling a little cooped up, Kari and Gatomon left the Digimon's dwelling to take a walk outside. The girl held her old friend in both arms as she admired the scenery. 

"Your world is so beautiful. It makes me feel proud to be part of keeping it that way." Kari remarked. 

After strolling around a bit, the two wound up near T.K. and Patamon sitting on a log near a lake. 

"Hey T.K.! Mind if we join you?" Kari requested. 

"Not at all, please." T.K. offered. 

Kari sat down next to T.K. Beginning to chat, Gatomon motioned to Patamon to leave. The two soon did so outside of hearing range of their partners. 

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Patamon asked. 

Gatomon nodded. "Yes, I needed to talk to you in private. Patamon, you and I have a connection. I feel it was time I tell you about myself." 

"O-Okay Gatomon. Go ahead." 

"You know I used to server under Myotismon, he found me when I was in a desperate state without knowing about my true destiny to be with Kari. Well, another thing was that he made me have sex with him, as a sign of my loyalty." 

Patamon gasped. "Gatomon… I had no idea." 

"I actually lost it with him one night, all and all it was terrible but I had no one to guide me, to love me for who I really am. I only recently opened myself up to feeling free again. That's where you come in Patamon." 

Gatomon took Patamon’s front hands, held them in her paws engaging him in a kiss on his mouth which made the male digimon uncomfortable. His eyes bulged before he pulled away. 

"Gatomon wait. I don’t think I can do this.’’ Patamon regretted. 

Gatomon was stunned. "What’s wrong Patamon?" 

"I’m not the kind of digimon you make me out to be. I do like you Gatomon, but, but I can't do this." 

"Patamon please! I share a bond with Kari but I really need a fellow digimon in my life!" 

"I’m sorry Gatomon." 

Patamon relinquished his hands from Gatomon’s grasp before flying back to T.K. Gatomon literally felt her heart twist in an impossible way, the two were holy Digimon, how could this not be a match made in heaven? Falling to her knees she was moments from crying but refused to do so. Instead, she ran on all fours back to her home. 

Gomamon was swimming in the same lake that T.K. was near as Joe watched from the land. Having soon had his fill of water for one day he swam back to Joe. Shaking his body to dry off, Joe walked down to the base of dirt picking his friend up. 

"Hey Joe, there’s something I have to tell you." Gomamon admitted. 

"Go on, Gomamon." Joe said. 

"When you said you lost it with Mimi I was very happy for you, I really was. But deep down I sort of hoped you and I would do it first. Yet I ended up doing it with someone else anyway. I hope that’s okay." 

"Hey, don’t worry about it. We share a very close friendship that warrants making love. And since we both have some experience in the field than I’d love to have sex with you at some point." 

Gomamon smiled. "Thank you. That just made my day." 

Joe walked away from the water with his Digimon in hand. 

Patamon wasn’t lying when he said to Gatomon he wasn’t the kind of Digimon she thought he was. In fact, he was quite the opposite. Patamon had absolutely, positively no sexual experience. He only protruded his private parts to urinate and nothing more. Being partnered with T.K. was one of the best things in his life although with his young age, Patamon felt there was no real love connection possible. Deep down, he really did like Gatomon but feared she wouldn’t accept him for his naïve virginity. After all, she was asking for a romantic relationship. Having rejoined T.K., he kept mum about their conversation. 

Kari though had wondered where Gatomon ran off to. Returning to the Digimon's home she found her in a state of severe depression. 

"Are you okay?" Kari asked. 

"I’ve been better Kari…" Gatomon sadly spoke. 

"You can tell me anything, we’re partners, remember?" 

Gatomon realized she had nothing to lose now that Patamon rejected her. She gave in. 

"I asked Patamon if he wanted to be my mate, I guess the equivalent of boy and girlfriends in your world. But he said he didn’t feel the same way. You and I make a great team but it would help me to have someone to make me feel super special." Gatomon sighed. 

She figured Kari had no clue as to what she was referring to. 

"When you say special are you talking about sex?" Kari inquired. 

Gatomon ears sharply rose upward. She stared at Kari dumbfounded. 

"You know what sex is?" Gatomon sought to clarify. 

"Sure silly! Tai first told me about his sex with Sora, then I applied what he said to having an experience with T.K. Most recently I did it with Izzy but that wasn’t planned." Kari explained. 

"Kari, you’re only eight years old. I never thought you’d understand what it meant." 

"Well all I know is when someone licks my private area it feels good. What else is there to understand?" 

"Oh. I see..." 

"It’s okay if you and I want to do it." 

Kari began to slide her shorts off but Gatomon stopped her. 

"That’s all right Kari. We can always do it later." Gatomon stated. 

"Okay, Gatomon." Kari accepted. 

Gatomon now had a lot to think about. Yet through it all she was still very, very upset about Patamon’s decision. Lunchtime drew near so she began to prepare a meal for herself and Kari prepared to deal with her thoughts later. 

T.K. was still at the log with Patamon. The Digimon was feeling ashamed of what he said to Gatomon feeling he could’ve chosen his words better. It was his doubts that was the problem. More than likely Gatomon was probably blaming herself right now. 

"Hey T.K., I have to go. But I’ll see you later." Patamon announced. 

"Oh sure Patamon. Take your time." T.K. told him. 

Patamon flapped his wings at an extreme rate back to Gatomon’s home. He was exhausted by the time he knocked on the door collapsing into it. Gatomon answered the call alarmed at both his state and arrival. She helped him inside and gave Patamon some water. 

"Gatomon, I must apologize, in fact I have a confession to make." Patamon spoke in pauses. 

Once he drank some H20 Patamon decided to admit his secret. 

"I do like you Gatomon, in more ways than one. But I was sure you wouldn’t want me if you knew something awful about me." Patamon admitted. 

"Patamon that’s nonsense. There’s nothing about you that I would find the least bit awful." Gatomon remarked. 

"Well, before I tell you, can we be alone for a bit?" Patamon requested. 

"Take all the time you need guys, I’ll be outside." Kari offered. 

Kari left the home giving the two some privacy. "You kissed me, I was sure you were looking for love in your life but I can’t be that kind of guy because…" Patamon paused. 

"Because what?" Gatomon wondered. 

"I-I’m a virgin, I never even touched myself. I assumed you wanted someone with experience so…" 

"Patamon stop right there. I don’t care about that. I really just wanted you. Any physical joy is much less important." 

Gatomon flashed a sad expression in her eyes. Patamon stood up doing his best to hug her. 

"I would like to make it up to you, if you’d show me how." Patamon expressed. 

"Okay Patamon. Let’s move to my bed." Gatomon instructed. 

The two did so getting comfy. 

Gatomon patted Patamon. "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"I’m not just sure, I’m positive. Just tell me what to do." Patamon confirmed. 

"Well the first step is how you want to expose yourself. You can take your penis out manually or let it harden through being aroused. It’s up to you." Gatomon told Patamon. 

"I see. Well for starters can I kiss you?" Gatomon nodded. 

"Go right ahead." 

Gatomon lied on her back while Patamon climbed on top of her. Lowering his mouth to hers, he soon made initial contact eager to show his affection. Methodically moving his lips in a passionate manner he was at first frightened to do this. Gatomon felt him shaking. Doing something she almost never does anymore, Gatomon removed her gloves off both paws taking Patamon’s hands once again into her palms. It showed a sign of comfort which made him more comfortable. Gatomon doubled the ease of burden by joining him in the making out. Working together they started breathing louder, heavier. For the first time, Patamon felt his heart beating faster. Yet he wasn’t scared knowing it was natural. 

This actually marked the first of many firsts in the male Digimon's life feeling the excitement of being romantic. A surge of braveness filled him inside giving Patamon the liberty to take risks. He removed his hands from Gatomon’s grip placing them on her face. Holding the sides softly, Patamon felt further turned on. Gatomon too felt the true bliss of being loved by someone; this marked a drastic change from when she originally broke through with Gomamon. Although Gatomon was grateful to the seal Digimon, this time with Patamon meant truly more deep down. 

He never felt so hyper which affected more than just his mind. A lump began developing on the opposite side of his body which Gatomon felt against her legs. She meanwhile was getting wet on her end. Patamon did his best to stay cool although he was nervous about the way things were progressing. Not sure at all where Gatomon wanted to go next he settled for mouth to mouth action, for now anyway. Gatomon knew she had to lead Patamon into this newly discovered field. She had enough of the lips regardless. 

"Okay Patamon, I feel your cock emerging. Do you feel comfortable enough to enter me now?" Gatomon asked. 

Patamon paused. "Well, actually, no. I don’t think I’m ready for such a change." 

"It’s okay. I know it’s a lot to ask for. Would it help if we did some easier stimulation?" 

"Y-Yeah, what did you have in mind?" 

Gatomon playfully pushed Patamon off of her and onto his back. While lying completely still, Gatomon got a good look at his member. While not as well hung like Gomamon’s, it would suit her well enough. Still with her gloves off, she cautiously placed her paws on the two opposing sides of Patamon’s penis. Again in a sluggish fashion, she moved her paws upward and downward simulating a jerk-off. 

Feeling pleasure in that particular area immediately resonated with Patamon as an exciting enlightening. He was afraid to moan actually biting his lip not to. Patamon wanted to appear professional despite being inexperienced. Yet Gatomon wanted him to enjoy himself rather anxious for him to make some noise. She increased her jerking speed to a medium level while tightening her grip. Patamon now could no longer keep silent. 

"Uhh! Mmmn!" Patamon moaned. 

Gatomon smiled easing her stance, just a bit. Patamon’s air intake reached a desperate puffy amount. His brow started sweating. Still defiant to really start enjoying himself, he tried to wiggle himself into an upward position. Gatomon though saw his attempt knowing she had to take immediate action. Quickly lowering her face, she began to bypass the licking opting to go straight to sucking. Taking in about a third of Patamon’s pecker, Gatomon didn’t hold back sucking really fast. Patamon fell backwards making incredibly loud noises unable to control himself. Gatomon was glad he had finally broken through. 

Not wanting to put too much pleasure into his system in one shot she retained the length of meat in her mouth. Patamon adored the treatment beginning to adapt to it. His body squirmed like a worm as part of reflexive movements from the satisfaction. Patamon knew deep down he could handle this. He was determined to make up for his remarks before. Totally regretting them he did his best to show his appreciation to Gatomon’s efforts. Now that his cock was in her mouth, Patamon was dead set on enjoying his bit for now while preparing to share the act together later. He was also not sure how long she would continue. 

While eager to climax he knew in the long run it would be more paramount to save his boner for insertion. Gatomon wasn’t thinking about the whole constant and variables theories instead wanting to have Patamon settle in. After sucking a tad more she eventually sensed he was ready. Removing her mouth which at the moment felt bittersweet to Patamon, she lied back down willingly opening her legs for him. Flipping over to the upside, he crawled over staring at her secret opening in awe. Patamon graced the entrance with his left hand getting positive reaction from Gatomon. In an effort to stimulate her even further, Patamon chose not to enter her just yet. 

Instead he began to lick her twat by placing his face deep into it. Gatomon wasn’t expecting him to do that but welcomed the joy nonetheless. It felt superb to be munched in a romantic situation with actual love involved for once. Gatomon sharply moaned in a desperate fashion. Her open legs curled around Patamon’s sides inviting him in even more. He got the message trying hard to coat the slit evenly all over. Although Gatomon got a huge kick out of oral the ultimate desire to have him inside of her took top priority. After hesitating for a second, followed by a few more, she placed her paw on Gatomon’s head pushing him backwards. Patamon stopped realizing it was time. 

"I’m good Patamon, you can enter me now." Gatomon let him know. 

Patamon understood. He climbed back on top of Gatomon as she kept her legs open for him. Assuming the intercourse would easily outdo the jerk-off and oral, he took a second to prepare himself. After assuring himself he was ready to finally lose his virginity with someone he really cared about, Patamon pressed his waist forward. 

Upon entry his thoughts were confirmed as her warm, wet insides wrapped perfectly around his member. The resulting joy was indescribable. Patamon’s face erupted like a massive volcano lasting until he was well inside of Gatomon. His eyes then shut while he absorbed the moment. Gatomon too noticed how the emotional and physical feelings combined making the intrusion full of bliss. She shut her eyes as well. Together they let out a moan. 

"It’s good Gatomon, it’s so good…" Patamon let her know. 

Gatomon caressed his cheek. "Don’t stop now, Patamon." 

Ready to continue the job at hand, Patamon began a steady thrust regimen. Clearing his thoughts to remain constantly alert to the wonderful satisfaction allowed him to feel super while working. It was up to him to provide for both of them. While very much encouraged to keep at it, Gatomon fed the encouragement holding onto his body, letting him feel her touch. She took this opportunity to have fun with her genitals, marking only the second time doing so. Deep down the two Digimon knew it meant a lot more in the long run what they were doing yet half the act was reaping the rewards. 

They didn’t hold back their desires to moan letting out such amplified volume that Kari who was outside could easily hear. Their only focus at the time was to do this act of intercourse as monsters in love. Gatomon turned out more juice than she ever did. The flow leaked out all over. It also allowed Patamon to slip in super smoothly and without using much energy. He got a real grip on how to thrust himself in a continuous motion feeling like a real pro. Patamon wasn’t about to stop for anything anyway. The small Digimon was going through one of the best times of his life as was his counterpart in this act of affection. Gatomon now felt lost in the special treatment relaxing his arms via lying them down. 

She shared Patamon’s optimism that their relationship was going to be just fine. Absorbing his dick as he made his way in again and again and again it was a swell change from the larger sizes she had to endure in the past. Only pure pleasure filled her pussy, a true invigorating rush. Patamon felt primed up to have his first orgasm knowing all too well it would end the fun entirely. Refusing to back out of the routine he had accustomed he hoped he would get to go for as long as possible. In fact, both of them were approaching the curtain call based on the oral treats that occurred before insertion. Gatomon preferred to release around the same time as Patamon hoping it would mark the perfect end for their first fornication. 

She made a decision to hold on, as long as she could. Patamon was having a harder time since he was the inexperienced one. He strained his body to hold back with his moans turning to groans. Gatomon opened her shuttered eyes seeing his facial expression. Lifting her face up at a forty five degree angle she planted a kiss on his cheek to try and ease his stress. She knew it was custom for the guy to climax first, her kiss signaled to Patamon that it was entirely okay for him to spurt. He got the message crystal clear relaxing his penis instead of clamping it like he had been. His change would let the eventual moment go without a hitch, hopefully. Patamon felt the end was near yet he refused to pump himself up to a grand level. 

Instead of overwhelming himself and Gatomon he let it be so to speak. Keeping in tune with the way he was entering since this whole thing began was the best way to go in his opinion. Gatomon accepted whatever he wanted to do. Their mouths were dry from the consistent moaning although they ignored the dehydration for the sake of continuing. Patamon was now at the last hurrah moment. Scared as to what it would play out, he put on a brave face in prep for anything. Following his preparedness he felt like his dick was being squeezed by the hands of an angel. 

Immediately linking it to his ejaculation, he pushed himself in until there was no more rod to enter. Patamon gasped, choking on saliva as the shock almost caused his heart to stop. Gatomon felt the hot seed spread inside of her quickly forgetting about her own orgasm, gladly accepting his. Despite Patamon’s small figure he shot a lot of semen for his first time. It even impressed Gatomon how long the heat lasted. He collapsed while inside of her unable to move. He felt like someone choked the life out of him, but in a good way. Gatomon helped lift him out of her knowing he was in the post phase of sex. 

She lied him down letting him return to a sense of reality. Patamon simply stayed still for a bit trying to take in everything that he had just done. Eventually he regained some strength putting his shrunk dick back into its hiding place. Gatomon helped him to his feet giving him a final hug as to say ‘’good job’’. They hopped off the bed together just as Kari walked through the door. 

"Hey I heard the moaning stop so I assume you were done and all." Kari remarked. 

"It’s okay Kari. I think everything is going to be okay from now on in fact." Gatomon announced. 

Patamon kissed Gatomon on her face one last time before flying out to rejoin T.K. 

Tai and Agumon had spent their reunion time simply chatting. Being apart for so long had its toll on everyone, but to Tai it was more personal. 

"The whole group looked up to me as their leader. I mean out of everybody they thought I would be the best to make the big decisions and whatnot." Tai noted. 

"Maybe it was because of your goggles." Agumon joked. 

"I know we’re going back into the fray tomorrow. I just hope I can be just as good as last time."

"Come on Tai. We’ve been through tight spots before and we’ve always won." 

Tai nodded. "You’re right Agumon. I should be thinking more about tactics than worrying." 

Tai took out a pen with some paper putting together some ideas in his head. Trying to recall what the Digimon all digivolved into along with their attacks was difficult after being out of battle for so long. Agumon helped Tai with his planning with a sense that whatever lied ahead tomorrow, it would ultimately lead to a victory. 

Sora and Biyomon were taking a walk close to the lake which housed the trolley that took them all home. Having a clear memory of their final conversation it brought back raw emotions. 

"Hey Sora, look." Biyomon said. 

She pointed to the tree where that conversation took place. The two climbed back up sitting in the exact same positions as before. 

"It seems like only yesterday we were here." Sora recalled. 

"I concur. Being away from you was so hard on me, Sora." Biyomon agreed. 

"It was for me too Biyomon. But even when it looked hopeless I somehow knew we would be together again. Now we are." 

"So how are you doing with your family?’’ ‘’My dad works a lot so I don’t see him often but mom and I couldn’t be closer. I didn’t forget to tell her you said hi." 

Biyomon climbed into Sora’s lap. "I’m glad to hear that." 

"Yeah, I also did something with Tai when I was really down. He helped me understand that I should never lose hope." 

"Really? What happened?" Sora blushed. 

"Well, we kind of made love." 

"Oh Sora. That’s wonderful! I always hoped you and Tai would come together." 

"We’ll see Biyomon, we’ll see how things progress. Just don’t forget I love you too. And I always will." 

Biyomon's eyes slightly watered as she leaned up, opening her beak and made out with Sora. She gladly accepted the invite. 

Mimi was sitting in Palmon’s home simply talking about recent events like everyone else was doing. Her eyes scanned to a shelf on the wall where Mimi saw clear as day, her pink hat. 

"Palmon, you kept it." Mimi pointed out. 

"Of course Mimi. It meant a lot to me." Palmon acknowledged. 

"Even though I don’t live in Japan anymore, I just want you to know it won’t have any effect on us seeing each other." 

"I never doubted you Mimi, not for an instant. I’m sure we’ll spend tons of time together." 

"We all will. Us sixteen share such a long journey together. None of us are going to back out now." 

Palmon nodded. Mimi touched her face giving her a reassuring look. Eventually the afternoon became night. The Digimon hosted a fabulous dinner for their partners, a proper sendoff for the upcoming fight ahead and any other fights for the future. Everyone went to bed in high spirits. In the morning the two groups of eight rejoined Gennai in the field. 

"Well the time has come. I imagine you all are ready for this journey." Gennai assumed. 

Tai stepped forward. "We’re present and accounted for. Send us through." 

Gennai waved his hands causing a bright blinding light to surround the DigiDestined and their Digimon. Glowing in it everyone closed their eyes feeling their bodies transfer to another world. 

End of part 5.


	6. Hard Luck Blues.

This is part 6 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

Hard Luck Blues: A lot can change in four years. Eight young kids were chosen to save an alternate world from certain destruction. They succeeded. Now the torch had been officially passed to a new generation of DigiDestined; tasked with the same goal of peace for both realms. After vanquishing Myotismon for a third and hopefully final time it would seem that tranquility had finally been restored. But for one, it was only the beginning of a huge hardship. Cody had watched in horror as his late father's childhood friend died by sacrificing himself for the greater good. Yet in his mind he had the power to stop him, but froze in that instant doing nothing instead.

That was a week ago. Now Cody shut himself off from his friends and family. Even Armadillomon was helpless to do anything staying in the digital world to give his partner some space. The others tried to convince Cody he wasn't at fault but he refused to listen. It was bad enough when his dad died, now to learn a foe from the past had caused another death was an equal harsh blow. Cody gradually woke up this day, as usual he had no appetite. Stumbling out of bed the boy got dressed. It was still Winter. Snow was falling outside. After preparing to head out, Cody walked by his mother and grandfather without saying a word headed down to the lobby. 

From there he began to wander around aimlessly outside not caring where to go. Davis felt Cody needed to recover on his own and at a pace set by himself. He used this break from usually fighting to try and help plan out the future of the digital world. Working closely with Izzy he set up a computer program that monitored every known section of the other side. It had become his passion to lead his group by example. Veemon was still snoozing on Davis' bed. The DigiDestined meanwhile dedicated all his free time to this newfound preparedness.

"This is looking swell, the digital world is pretty massive so it'll take a lot longer to map it out completely."

Davis felt more comfortable at home since he didn't have to worry about hiding Veemon anymore. Since Tai explained to his sister about what all of the DigiDestined do in the world, she passed that crucial info along to their parents. While concerned for Davis' well being they all respected what was bestowed upon him, welcoming Veemon into their lives. Yolei, Cody and Ken all went through the same transition as well. Veemon soon awoke noting Davis was at his recently bought laptop like he was every morning since last week.

"Morning Davis. Still working on your project I see." Veemon noticed.

"Gotta stay sharp Veemon. We have done a major defeat to the forces that threaten our worlds but we should always be mindful of any other threats out there." Davis reminded.

"I'll get us some grub."

Veemon slipped out into the kitchen returning with some edible arrangements; mostly bakery goods from Yolei's store. The two sat together while eating.

T.K. was out early running an errand when he saw Cody walking from across the street. He waved at him but the depressed boy paid him no attention. T.K. felt bad wanting to do something to help cheer his friend up. For now he chose not to engage Cody until a good idea emerged. T.K. returned home having bought some stuff his mom asked for. Putting them away in their apartment caught the attention of Patamon who came out to greet his partner.

"What's wrong T.K.? You look kind of down." Patamon inquired.

T.K. nodded. "I saw Cody a minute ago, he didn't even look up at me."

"He's still upset, huh?"

"I'm afraid he might never be his old self again. I can't recall ever witnessing him so out of it."

Patamon sat down next to T.K. "So how can we help Cody?"

"I don't think it's possible. It's going to take something bigger than any of us can provide to get him back to normal."

Patamon didn't want to admit it but he knew T.K. was right. Nothing the two of them could do would be sufficient.

Cody continued to aimlessly wander around the city's sidewalks. Certain civilians were out as well, going about their normal routine as if the Digimon invading never occurred. It made him question if all this fighting accomplished anything. Cody was forced to stop as the next walkway segment was closed off. Looking up he saw a construction barrier blocking the next street. Inside was a dilapidated large story structure set for demolition.

"Strange. This place looks familiar."

Cody shrugged his feelings off. He turned to go down a detour when a poster on a telephone pole caught his eye. On it was an image of the building beforehand advertising a fundraiser for today, Cody now put his earlier thoughts together.

"Oh my. Is that the hospital I helped evacuate?"

Cody recognized this cordoned off area was the same place MarineDevimon attacked when Arukenimon brought an invasion army to the real world. His thoughts quickly centered around that young girl in the wheelchair that he assisted down the stairs. Was she still alive? Cody found out more about the incident from the work crews. The support columns failed from the Digimon causing a major collapse of the roof. No longer inhabitable, they were there to implode the foundation. As for if anyone survived they couldn't say for sure.

"I can't let this go. I want, no, I have to find out if she's okay."

Cody knew the nearest other emergency care center was not within walking distance. He had his wallet settling on taking the bus there. Cody hurried to a transport stop.

Kari like Davis found a new hobby to deal with the lapse of worrying about the digital world. Using her camera she stockpiled photos making a scrapbook of her friends, family and unique places on the other side. Keeping it a secret until it was finished, the child kept it underneath the bed she shared with Tai along with a surprise gift to give him later. Kari was already up eager to get a jump on today's schedule. Knowing it was safe to travel alone she declined to disturb Gatomon or her brother from slumber. Opening the digi port through her PC she transferred over coming out at Primary Village. 

"So pretty. As always."

Kari prepared her camera proceeding to take shots of the hatchling grounds and nursery.

Cody made quick haste in his journey currently sitting on a bus being driven to the next district. While traveling the boy couldn't stop thinking about the girl. It easily overtook his previous thoughts of constant depression. Minutes later Cody disembarked using his cell phone to get directions towards his destination.

"It should be this way."

He walked to the building finding it rather large in size upon arriving. Hoping his luck would finally turn around, Cody entered immediately going to the Children's Wing. Here though he ran into a serious dilemma.

"Wait a minute. I don't even know her name."

Cody could clearly recall her face but regretted having not asked the young child more information. Refusing to give up, the DigiDestined went room to room quickly glancing at the patient inside. Some were empty while others contained kids he wasn't looking for. Cody finally caught a break at one point when he saw a girl sleeping in bed who resembled the person of interest. Creeping in quietly as to not disturb the boy indeed verified this was her. Sighing out of relief he took a seat besides the bed. The girl's chart was on the desk which Cody looked over.

"Hmm. Erika Lee."

At least Cody knew what her name was now. Further down he noted she suffered from a muscle disorder which limited the mobility in her legs. Erika was undergoing physical therapy to strengthen them. No next of kin was listed. Cody stayed silent waiting for her to wake up.

Ken like Davis wanted to be ultra prepared in case another threat to the digital world ever arisen. Still ashamed of his past, he was already on the other side in the same desert where his base self destructed.

"This is where I turned myself around, found my true calling."

Wormmon was at his apartment asleep. Ken took this time to reflect, vowing to never become what he used to be ever again. He was then alerted to his D3 beeping. Taking it out of his pocket, it indicated a source of immense power nearby. Ken took to his D-Terminal to let Davis know of this find. The DigiDestined replied saying he'd be right over. Ken waited no longer than five minutes until Davis and Veemon walked up.

"Hey. Thanks for getting here so quick." Ken expressed.

"No worries Ken. So I noticed the energy spike as I approached. Let's go check it out." Davis suggested.

The three followed the readings which led to an underground pathway leading towards the same direction Ken's former HQ blew up.

"Well there's only one way to find out what's in there." Davis stated.

"Yeah. I'm right with you." Ken agreed.

Entering the tunnel they followed it deep down until it opened up in a generator room that somehow survived the blast. The D3's began beeping louder. Veemon dug into a pile of debris locating a strange orb of light.

"Wait. What is this?" Veemon pondered.

"Not sure but it's reacting to my device." Davis confirmed.

Davis' D3 absorbed the orb indicating Veemon had a new ability.

"Should we try it out?" Ken asked.

Davis nodded. "Might as well."

Davis channeled his digivice which allowed Veemon to regain his special form of Magnamon much to his surprise. He reveled in such a powerful form, feeling quit unstoppable. The room suddenly began to shake violently.

"Time to go guys!" Magnamon warned.

Grabbing hold of Davis and Ken he flew at a super burst of speed back out through the way they came in. The trio made it back outside with only a few seconds to spare as the interior collapsed behind them. Exhausted, Magnamon returned to being Veemon.

"Is everyone okay?" Veemon hoped.

"We're fine, Veemon. Whew. That was a close call." Davis recalled.

Davis looked at his digivice showing it retained the power source. He was now aware his partner could digivolve to that form at any point in the future. Veemon felt a little dizzy taking a second to sit down in the sand.

"Being so strong sure takes a lot out of me." Veemon remarked.

Davis picked him up carrying Veemon in his arms. "Just rest. You did great."

"This was a very useful find. It will definitely help in case we have to deal with anything else in the future." Ken made point.

"I know. We should keep a lookout for these orbs wherever we can." Davis said.

Seeing no reason to stay the group returned to the real world.

Back with Cody, Erika just woke surprised to see him by her side.

"Hi. Do you remember me?" Cody hoped.

"Of course. You helped save my life. I was wondering if I'd ever see you again." Erika told him.

"My name is Cody, it's a pleasure to see you're okay." 

"I'm Erika. After that giant white monster destroyed the other one I was evacuated before the building fell. I imagine it's a friend of yours?"

Cody nodded. "That's one of his many forms. He is known as a digital monster or Digimon for short. I'm actually partnered with him to protect the planet."

"Well thanks for helping me. Where is your Digimon right now?"

"Armadillomon is in his home world. A different place that borders our own. I should go pay him a visit in fact."

"Can I come too? This all sounds so interesting!" 

"I'd love to take you but are you allowed to leave?"

"Sure. Let me just get into my chair."

Erika maneuvered herself into a nearby wheelchair accustomed for her size and to move on her own power. Cody walked besides her as they went to the computer lounge. Finding it empty at the moment Cody quickly opened the digi port slipping both inside. Coming out on File Island Erika was immediately taken back by the lush scenery.

"I know I'm awake but I feel like I'm in a dream." Erika remarked.

"It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful this place can be." Cody added.

Cody knew Armadillomon was staying at a local inn not too far away from where they appeared. He and Erika went there finding the Digimon in question chatting amongst his peers in the lobby. He immediately noticed Cody running on over.

"Oh Cody!" Armadillomon exclaimed.

Cody knelt down scooping his friend up.

"I'm so glad to see you. It's been awhile." Armadillomon commented.

"I know Armadillomon, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." Cody apologized.

Armadillomon smiled. "Think nothing of it. Are you at least feeling better?" 

"A little. I met somebody who wanted to see you. Her name is Erika." Cody introduced.

Armadillomon only now noticed the girl in the mobile chair. Erika wheeled herself over.

"Wow! Your partner is so adorable!" Erika expressed.

Armadillomon blushed. "It's nice to meet you."

He extended his right paw which Erika shook.

"She was in that hospital MarineDevimon attacked. I helped her down the stairs." Cody explained.

"Thank you for protecting me, Armadillomon. Cody is a great kid. You two make an excellent pair." Erika said.

"We have the whole day ahead of us. I thought we should show Erika around Primary Village." Cody suggested.

"I'm all set. Let's go." Armadillomon acknowledged.

The three left the inn headed to their next destination. Kari was finishing up her photo shoot when they appeared. She walked up to them.

"Oh Cody. What brings you here and who's that with you?" Kari wondered.

"This is my new friend, Erika. She was eager to see where the Digimon come from so I brought her here to see." Cody explained.

"Are you a DigiDestined too?" Erika asked.

"I sure am. Came here to work on my book but I'm done now. I'll see you later." Kari answered.

Kari shifted directions to the nearest port.

"How many of you are there anyway, Cody?" Erika inquired.

"There's several hundred just like me spread out all over the world. That was Kari by the way, she's very sweet when you get to know her." Cody informed.

Cody then led the way giving Erika a well guided tour of the surrounding area. Spending more than an hour in the village, introducing the young girl to the baby Digimon, he felt an odd attraction to her. Was this meeting meant to be something bigger? Cody kept his feelings to himself although he knew his luck had finally turned around no longer feeling depressed. After showing Erika everything there was to see the three took a rest underneath some trees. Elecmon came over and hosted a small lunch for them around noon. While chowing down Cody replied to his friends that he was finally feeling better.

Yolei was at home spending some quality time with her family. She still couldn't believe how supportive they were when she introduced Hawkmon and her important role in preserving peace. Sitting in the den, her D-Terminal beeped with Cody's incoming message. Opening it, Yolei found comfort in the fact he was happy once more. Hawkmon was in his partner's bedroom cleaning up. He had gone through a major development change since fighting Myotismon, something that the Digimon felt would break his relationship with Yolei apart.

"I can't let these feelings control me. Just let it go."

Hawkmon cleared his mind focusing on making her room spiffy instead.

Davis and Veemon were back home. The blue Digimon was taking a nap while Davis kept at his monitoring. While discovering the orb of light was beneficial he felt more had to be done. The older DigiDestined's Digimon were in the digital world still not being able to adapt being here full time. All were assisting in recovery efforts in various areas anyway. 

"Tai was respected so much in the past, everyone looked to him for guidance when it came to the hard decisions. I have to make sure I don't let anyone down." 

Davis also had other thoughts on his mind. Still infatuated with Kari he kept thinking about how he could get her to like him. Having Veemon reach the champion level was a complete flop. He also regretted never having a form of sex with someone else. Davis was strictly against the idea of doing it with his partner despite Veemon suggesting it. He would wait until Kari loved him.

Cody, Erika and Armadillomon were finishing up their meal. The two humans really got to know one another better during this time together.

"I've had a lot of fun today Cody. It's amazing how this world and the Digimon are all central to our existence." Erika observed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Cody said.

"Can we go back now?" Armadillomon requested.

"Sure thing." Cody accepted.

They cleaned up before coming back out in the real world. Armadillomon stayed at Cody's place while he escorted Erika back to the hospital. It was pretty late by the time Cody returned. Finding his partner chilling in the bedroom, he sat next to him with a fresh smile.

"You like Erika, don't you?" Armadillomon figured.

"Yeah Armadillomon. I feel she's a great person. I'm glad to have gotten in contact with her." Cody confirmed.

Cody went over his D-Terminal with many replies from his friends. They all expressed relief over him feeling better. Both took this time to get reacquainted having spent a week apart. At bedtime the boy went to sleep with the knowledge everything was going to be okay from now on.

In the morning Cody got up silently letting Armadillomon continue to rest. On the kitchen table was a note from his family saying they'd be out running errands. The intercom suddenly went off. Cody answered it.

"Hello?" Cody spoke into the receiver.

"Cody, it's Erika. Can you let me in?" Erika's voice answered.

"Uh sure."

Cody buzzed her in quite perplexed as to why Erika was here. Within a minute she arrived at the front door.

"Hi Cody. Can I come in?" Erika asked.

"Of course. My family is out and Armadillomon is sleeping." Cody told her.

The two went into the den. Cody helped Erika out of her chair and onto the couch sitting next to the girl.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since yesterday. Even though we just reunited you've shown me a sincere amount of kindness that nobody ever expressed. For that I will be forever grateful." Erika explained.

Cody smiled. "Oh well you're welcome, Erika." 

"There's more to it though. I'm beginning to feel attracted to you."

Cody was surprised. He really liked Erika as a friend but a girlfriend? Would that be possible? Both were still young kids after all. Cody knew he had to respond to such a bold statement regardless.

"It's okay. I think this could work out." Cody consoled.

"Do you really?" Erika doubted.

"I do."

Cody held her hands as a sign of encouragement. Erika though needed more convincing. He very, very slowly moved his face towards hers. Sensing no objections the boy planted a soft kiss on Erika's lips. She stayed motionless kind of scared by his action. Cody being older felt more confident that expressing his feelings physically would be beneficial for their future relationship. Continuing to make out his hand went down south causing Erika to whimper. He pulled away.

"Cody wait. I'm not sure we should do this." Erika warned.

"I'm nervous too, Erika. I want to make you feel good though." Cody insisted.

"Yeah, but..."

"We don't have to do anything you're afraid of."

Cody was still dressed in his sleeping clothes. To try and break the ice he lifted his undershirt over his head and threw it to the floor. It helped Erika to an extent. She knew deep down he was only doing what was best for them. She shimmied back towards him lying on top.

"Can I kiss you again?" Cody asked.

"Okay. Go ahead." Erika accepted.

Cody repeated his prior advancement. He got a kick out of this feeling all warm/fuzzy inside. Erika allowed him to do this fearful of the inevitable next process. While she had feelings for him, the idea of doing it was a whole another issue. As his mouth continued to touch her own, the child began to open up just a bit. Sitting in Cody's lap she sighed out of enjoyment. He was pleased by the noise hoping it would stay. Erika held him both close and tight. His movements were slow but graceful and breathing was heavy. At first Cody was unsure if he was in love but after feeling Erika's body embrace him, it was all too apparent it was meant to be. Making their bodies interact more was next. He stopped to talk sensing Erika was still afraid of doing anything else.

"We can't kiss all day unfortunately. I really want to make you feel super." Cody desired.

"I know Cody. I've just never exposed myself to someone else." Erika cautioned.

"Me neither. I was deathly afraid of meeting girls, forming relationships growing up. But I'd never do anything to hurt anyone. Remember that."

Cody only now knew he was asking a lot of Erika. To take off her clothes was a big step. 

"I'm sorry if this is moving too fast. My emotions just got the better of me." Cody spoke ashamed.

He leaned down to grab his undershirt but Erika stopped him.

"You're thinking about what's best for us. I just have to be brave." Erika understood.

Leaning herself upright at a ninety degree angle, she took in some air before removing her own shirt. Being only a kid, her chest was completely flat. This still took a lot of guts and Cody knew. He stared at her in awe.

"You're so beautiful." Cody congratulated.

Erika lied back on top of Cody. The two's bare bodies making contact. Feeling the making out moment had come and gone, it was apparent more clothing needed to be shed. 

Cody felt it would be appropriate to ask before doing anything rash. "Should I go first or do you want to?" 

"I guess you can take my pants off now. I won't be scared anymore." Erika told him.

Cody nodded. Erika slipped backwards just a bit facing in his direction. He placed both hands by her waist then tugged Erika's pants off her legs. Wearing only her pink underwear and white socks made her somewhat uncomfortable although she knew this had to be done for the greater good. Cody then motioned over to himself. Erika got the message doing the same with his lightweight pants, removing them completely. Now he felt awkward as well. Both blushed being in this state shy of what needed to come next.

"One last thing and we're in the clear." Erika realized.

Since Cody was the one who initiated this act, he felt it was more appropriate for him to cross that threshold first. With a big sigh he slid out of his undergarments but immediately covered himself with his hands. There was no going back now.

"May I see?" Erika hoped.

Cody was bright red despite him wanting to do this. He shut his eyes looking sad before moving his hands away. Erika was intrigued by seeing a boy's genitals for the first time. She got a real close look at them.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Cody. Please don't look so upset." Erika informed.

She gave him a look of confidence with hopes he would feel better. Cody at first didn't feel he had much to offer in terms of size. His penis wasn't even erect yet. But as he locked eyes with Erika the child opened up, grinning and very eager for some fun to start.

"You're right. We need to be honest with each other." Cody agreed.

Erika sat on the edge of the couch quickly doing away with both socks. As if nothing could stop her now, she pulled down her panties off one leg followed by the other before letting Cody get a clear picture. He too was in awe of witnessing her precious vagina simply unable to stop looking at it. His body immediately responded by boning up.

"If you want to lick me go right ahead." Erika offered.

She knew well enough about oral sex as did Cody just like any other kid did. With his heart racing he got into position, Erika spread her legs open resting them on Cody's back. Thinking it would be better to get right down to it, he began to munch instead of breaking Erika into the mood with tiny tongue strokes. His moves were smooth giving her a lot of satisfaction without being ticklish. Erika was hit by the raw emotions in an instant. Her eyes went in circles as she tried to absorb it into her system. Proceeding to squeal in delight she also giggled a little. Cody tried his absolute hardest to please her putting aside any other thoughts in his mind.

He essentially drowned out only moving his mouth to please her. Erika was in paradise adjusting to the rush fairly well. This wonderful feeling from her privates stayed at a constant level. All of her fears had evaporated, right now she began to crave more of this. Erika also became extremely happy as Cody kept pleasing her. Her body reacted as such becoming a little damp. This marked the first time the girl felt so aroused. Her counterpart paid no attention to the moisture timing his breathing to coincide with his tongue lashing. His stare remained on point, not bothering to look anywhere else. Erika got better control of the noises she made now.

She changed from the high pitched to simple sighs. The young child was having an absolute blast. Cody impressed her even though his technique hadn't changed since this began. He stayed at the same spot refusing to alternate anything. But it was just fine regardless, no complaints to be found here. Erika had a goofy expression at this point being very deep into her sex treatment. This was a truly fine moment in her young life. Although Cody was heavily concentrating, his mouth was working super fast. It didn't occur to him this method would shorten the whole process.

Erika dealt with this newfound feeling well despite the urge to collapse at any given moment. She was well aware anybody and everybody could only take so much mouth before the end arrived. Refusing to tell him to ease up, Erika handled the situation in strong doses. Her unit never got this wet, ever. Cody essentially clamped his lips over it sucking and slurping making quite a racket as well. She was so relaxed with what was occurring. Cody was doing so well though Erika realized her time was in fact drawing to a close. A somber moment indeed. She could literally feel a buildup in her vagina.

Cody was still focused on his work leaving Erika to deal with the strain. She devoted herself to enjoying whatever amount of time was left. Easing her lips she braced them for what lied ahead. The increase in pressure forced the girl to increase moaning volume. Cody again kept his face still not listening to her sounds. The pleasure was reaching its peak driving Erika nuts. It started overloading her systems beyond what they could handle. Gasps for air mixed in with the moans. Soon enough she felt a sharp jerk deep inside that completely shocked everything.

"Ahhh! Oh, ahh..." Erika muttered.

Despite the immense jut of joy, she only spilled a tiny bit due to her age. Cody felt the warm spritz which snapped him back to reality. He sat up a bit wiping the juice away. Erika was in la la land from her first ejaculation looking up at the ceiling humming a witty tune. The sacrifice of the sex ending was worth it for that brief roar in her mind. Cody though was concerned for Erika as she wasn't moving.

"Erika are you okay?" Cody hoped.

"Huh? Oh I'm doing great!" Erika assured.

She sat up as did Cody. The girl took immediate notice of his bulging appendage.

"I guess it's your turn now." Erika figured.

Erika got into a prime position to please Cody. He got the idea moving himself to accommodate her. Wanting to provide an equal experience after the fantastic thing she just went through, Erika went straight into it grasping his unit and sucking on the top of it. Cody gasped from the sudden feeling although it was both pleasant and welcome. He felt her sweet mouth enclosed over his penis applying itself in a way that was so very satisfying. 

"More Erika, please." Cody begged.

Erika was happy to oblige. Now that the initial contact was made she took the rest of the shaft in. Instead of moving back and forth, Erika kept herself stationary sucking as best to her ability. Now with the whole thing being pleasured, Cody almost passed out. The increase in levels was enough to cause anyone issues. But he was dead set on putting a brave face on. He weathered out the storm and sure enough it paid off. Within a series of following sucks, Cody felt comfortable to start having fun. He kicked back using this time to take in these awesome vibes.

"Keep going! You're doing great!" Cody encouraged.

Erika took pride in his statement. Like he did with her, she made no movements outside of her mouth. This method was simple and paid off well. Cody couldn't be any more ecstatic to finally be having sex, let alone with someone he really liked. Erika's speed in addition to strength was near perfect to give an excellent blowing. Cody repeatedly moaned not ashamed to do so. This was his first time after all. Erika didn't mind the extreme nature of it considering such a thing quite positive. She stuck to what was expected of her staying to a constant flow of motion to keep Cody at ease.

He was pleased with not just the physical interaction but how everything was going. His bad luck had finally turned around. Cody's genitals throbbed from Erika's special treatment, he was seriously getting turned on now. This is something he could never tire of. Erika stayed cool throughout this whole process devoting herself to see it through till the end. Unlike Cody though she found it to be relaxing instead of a chore. Her mouth took center stage giving him exactly what he needed. She found her perfect approach to doing this figuring there would always time in the future to experiment.

For now Erika didn't want to deviate from Cody's happy fun. He tried to put on a strong face although his look was very relaxed. She was doing well for someone with no prior experience. The suction like effect Erika continued to apply did wonders. The girl kept a smile on her face occasionally glancing upwards to see Cody quite giddy. He settled down since his turn began controlling his moaning and posture. This though didn't mean he wasn't having the time of his life, cause Cody in fact was. He was also eager to see how the rest of this would play out. Erika wasn't about to stop for anything so his fate was in good hands. Cody had never climaxed before so the tease of reaching that point was becoming torture. He really wanted to do so.

"Can you go a little faster?" Cody urged.

Erika nodded not wanting to remove herself to verbally respond. She went into overdrive adding rhythmic movement to her face and swirling her tongue around crazily. That was just what Cody wanted. He perked up greatly from the increased joy. It would happen very soon he thought. The boy anticipated the final moment while taking in the moments leading up to it. Erika kept giving it her all completely understanding of his desires. She was worn out from all the physical excitement but pushed forward despite the fatigue. Cody felt the sudden urge like he had to urinate although a tad different in nature. He breathed heavily in and out having little clue as what to expect.

With Erika's quick reflexes it opened the floodgates causing Cody to groan loudly. He jerked sideways just as he shot inside her mouth entirely unprepared for that grand exit. Cody felt faint like the wind was knocked out of him. Erika though was on the receiving end of this transaction wondering what to do with the spunk. Not finding it too tasty at this point, she let it drip out of her mouth. Now both of them had shot their loads. Erika let Cody regain his composure before deciding to speak. Soon enough he calmed down.

"That was really fun, Cody. I'm glad we did it." Erika confirmed.

"So am I. I hope I didn't move on you too rough though." Cody feared.

"Nah. Don't worry about it."

Armadillomon had just gotten up wondering where Cody was. He began to walk out of his partner's bedroom. Cody heard the commotion so he and Erika quickly put their clothes back on just as he came into the den.

"Oh. Hello Erika." Armadillomon greeted.

"Hi Armadillomon. I just came here to see Cody. We had a lot to talk about." Erika told him.

"Well you're always welcome here." Armadillomon offered.

Cody helped Erika back into her chair and the three ate breakfast in the kitchen together.

Yolei was running errands in her family's owned store. Working in the back room, it allowed her to also be with Hawkmon without anyone knowing. He was assisting his partner as best he could by doing whatever she needed. 

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Hawkmon. Cody is doing better. He supposedly made a new friend as well." Yolei reported.

"That's good to hear." Hawkmon commented.

Yolei sensed something was bothering Hawkmon. She noticed this for awhile now.

"Hey Hawkmon. Is there something you'd like to talk about?" Yolei pressed.

Hawkmon nodded. "Well yeah but I don't know how to exactly say it."

"It's okay. You can tell me anything." 

"We've been together for so long Yolei. Maybe not as much compared to your peers but I've been getting these urges lately. I really like you and want to be more than friends."

Yolei didn't follow. "I'm confused."

"I believe I'm falling in love, with you Yolei."

Yolei wasn't sure how to react to such a bold statement. She felt humbled by the gesture but felt doubtful humans and Digimon could feel this way towards one another.

"We share something special Hawkmon. I've always known that but this is a lot to take in." Yolei spoke cautiously.

Hawkmon had hoped when this moment came, Yolei would be supportive. Her initial reaction upset him greatly. He sniffled wiping an imminent tear from his eye.

"Please don't cry Hawkmon. I didn't mean to..." Yolei paused.

She walked over to him, giving Hawkmon a big hug.

"I'm not saying I don't want to commit. Just give me some time." Yolei proposed.

Hawkmon said nothing only keeping that sad expression on his face.

T.K. like Yolei was pleased in knowing Cody had perked up. With that crisis out of the way, he was mostly looking forward to helping out in the digital world. The young teen was already there to repair a small village damaged from the recent fighting. Patamon was with him.

"This is looking great T.K., we should be done within the week." Patamon surmised.

"I'm hoping so Patamon. We have a lot more places here that need our assistance." T.K. reminded.

The two began to work. An hour later they took a rest surprised to see Matt approaching.

"Matt! What brings you here?" T.K. wondered.

"Hey little brother, I had some free time so I came to give you a hand." Matt explained.

"Oh that's great. We could use all the help we can get." T.K. said.

Matt brought some refreshments which the three proceeded to enjoy.

Kari was preparing to open the digi port when her D-Terminal went off. She answered it finding a distraught message from Yolei asking if she could come over. Kari wrote back saying it was okay. Feeling it must be something important the girl put her own plans on hold for now. Yolei arrived later sitting down with Kari in the den.

"What's going on Yolei?" Kari inquired.

Yolei shut her eyes for a second. "It's Hawkmon. He just disclosed that he, he has deep affection for me."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I imagine many of us who have Digimon partners can share those same emotions. It makes sense to me at least." Kari reasoned.

"You love Gatomon, Kari?"

"I do. We have both been through so much in the four years we've known each other. But in regards with your situation it's kind of unique since Hawkmon is the opposite gender."

"My feelings are that he's someone I can rely on for anything, Hawkmon is my friend. But I have a sense his intentions were to become physical which wouldn't be fair of course."

Kari didn't follow. "You're afraid to have sex?"

"Well, no. I've experimented with myself on many occasions. It's the fact he could do stuff to me but I could do nothing for him."

Kari chuckled a bit, until she realized Yolei was being serious. 

"You really don't know?" Kari hinted.

"Know what?" Yolei answered back.

"Yolei, all Digimon have private areas."

"That's... impossible. I know Hawkmon all too well. Plus why wouldn't have I seen this before?"

"Digimon don't expose themselves just like people wouldn't. Keep in mind they eat and drink just like we do so it only makes sense for them to remove waste."

Yolei thought about this startling revelation for a while in her head. This was a lot to take in.

"Gatomon and I have made done it many times, out of love and just for fun. When destiny brings you together to someone there's absolutely no shame in developing more than friendship feelings Yolei. So have the rest of our friends discovered." Kari comforted.

"I have to talk to Hawkmon about this. Never did I imagine Digimon had genitals, the idea kind of shocks me. Thank you for telling me this." Yolei regretted.

"Just do what you think is right." Kari encouraged.

Yolei left Kari's place to return home. On the way she prepared herself for how this conversation would go.

End of part 6.


	7. Partners in Love.

This is part 7 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

Partners in Love: Yolei had a lot of questions and concerns right now. The fact that she could make love to Hawkmon in addition to her own feelings for him was a lot to weigh on. She hurried back to her family owned store finding her partner still in the supply room. He looked up.

"Yolei, you're back." Hawkmon noted.

"Hawkmon, I went to talk with Kari. She informed me of something I wasn't aware of." Yolei told him.

"Hmm. I see."

Yolei sat down next to Hawkmon. "Look, I'm sorry for my reaction. I just didn't know what to say at the moment but I realized you in fact are my best friend. It makes sense for us to have strong empathy for each other."

"I'm glad you think so, Yolei. So it's all right?"

"You bet. There's a lot more we can do whenever we want now. As partners I'd like to explore these opportunities."

Hawkmon felt overjoyed. He leaned over embracing Yolei tightly.

"I meant what I said. You mean the world to me." Hawkmon informed.

Yolei held him back. "As my Digimon you've saved my life on countless moments. I couldn't ask more from anyone for that. I have some more work to do here but we'll talk about this later." 

T.K., Matt and Patamon had finished recuperating, resuming their work on the town. It was a pleasant change from the usual combat they've seen on and off for many years. Random Digimon living in the same area also pitched in. It was hard, but rewarding work. Kari knew about the construction wanting to lend a hand. Having resolved the situation with Yolei, she and Gatomon joined the three. Now all five were assisting as a group.

"Wow. This is looking really swell." T.K. remarked.

"I know, it's nice to give back to those who really need our support." Kari added.

Patamon and Gatomon were separate from everyone else at the moment. Ever since they became close the two had spent lots of time together. 

"It looks like we're going to have many more opportunities to be with each other now that both our worlds are at peace." Patamon figured.

"I wish I could share your enthusiasm, Patamon." Gatomon regretted.

"What's wrong Gatomon? You sound kind of down."

"It's just that Myotismon turned my life upside down, kept me from finding my true calling to be with Kari. We had to defeat him three times now. What if other past enemies come back to face us again?"

Patamon hugged Gatomon. "If we live in fear then the forces we fight will have the last say. Assuming there is anything left out there which threatens our tranquility we'll deal with it just like we always have."

"I guess so Patamon. But it's still a big thing for me to deal with."

Gatomon looked sad. Patamon didn't enjoy seeing his friend so down. Yet now wasn't the time or place to make love, instead he held her paws while giving her a look of confidence. She appreciated the gesture. 

"Also lets not forget what Myotismon made me do with him. I had to lose my innocence to prove my loyalty. That's something you can never get back." Gatomon remembered.

"I can't imagine what that was like, Gatomon. There's no denying it was tragic." Patamon admitted.

"But finding Kari has made a big difference. It helps the healing process, as does being with you of course."

Gatomon perked up realizing all of the good that has come out of her life. The two resumed their jobs trying to not think about anything negative.

Davis was still thinking about what happened the other day. The orb of light that gave Veemon the ability to reach mega level on his own was an incredible find although the question remained of where it came from. Davis had seen Veemon in this form three times now. Out of theories, he decided to pay Izzy a visit hoping he would have an idea. Calling ahead to let him know, Davis packed some gear before heading over with Veemon. The three sat down in Izzy's room.

"This is a very interesting discovery indeed. This object allowed one of our Digimon to attain the highest level possible." Izzy summarized.

"I know. Veemon had only been Magnamon when we helped out Willis in America and defeating Kimeramon. Here's hoping more of them exist which will help us better prepare for any future challenges." Davis acknowledged.

Izzy had detailed data on all of the DigiDestined's Digimon including all of their available forms and attacks. Only Agumon so far had been able to digivolve all the way to mega since Ken became corrupted by evil. Azulongmon only had enough energy to grant him such an ability, sadly not Gabumon. Plus all of the original Digimon with the exception of Palmon sacrificed their ability to reach ultimate to help out Imperialdramon. 

"I have some thoughts on where these orbs of light may come from but I'll need to do more research before coming to a final conclusion." Izzy explained.

Davis handed over his D3 which Izzy started analyzing. 

"Being a mega takes a huge toll on me. With enough practice I should be able to hold that form longer hopefully." Veemon brought up.

"It took Agumon and Gabumon quite awhile, Veemon but don't let that stress you. It's very important to be the best we can. As told to me years ago, once a child is chosen to be a DigiDestined its a lifetime commitment." Izzy said.

"Right, which is why our cooperation between everybody is why we won our last fight. And also why I've stepped up my responsibilities." Davis added.

Izzy was impressed with Davis' attitude. A huge turnaround from when he first met him.

Yolei had completed the cleaning up of the back room with Hawkmon. The two had since returned home. Both were currently relaxing in the den. A lingering thought was on Yolei's mind. Now seemed as good a time as any to speak about it.

"Hawkmon, there's something I never understood; everyone else on our team has partners with the same gender. Why did we end up together?" Yolei wondered.

"You bring up an important thing Yolei but my guess is it was just meant to be. By being random or in comparison, Veemon or Armadillomon could've also been paired up with you." Hawkmon figured.

"So you had no idea who I was until that day in the temple?"

"Indeed. We make an excellent pair though, wouldn't have it any other way."

"Totally agree with that. Kari also told me something I was completely oblivious of. It's kind of personal although if we're to become closer I think it needs to be discussed."

Hawkmon looked up. "Sure Yolei. What was it?"

"Well, it comes down to, your body..."

"I don't understand."

"Hawkmon listen, this is going to sound awkward but I know you and all the Digimon for that matter have, private areas."

Hawkmon was not prepared for that. He kind of looked embarrassed. It took him awhile to be ready to speak.

"My fears were the very idea would impede our relationship." Hawkmon admitted.

"I just want you to know I'm okay with that. Just like all life forms in my world or yours it makes sense considering we eat food and drink liquids." Yolei comforted.

"I've been very careful in hiding it. So this doesn't bother you to know?

"No, not at all. You've known about me and my body this whole time right?"

Hawkmon nodded. "I've always respected your privacy Yolei."

"Of course Hawkmon. Now that we've been partners for so long, maybe it's time we explored the options we have."

"Hold on. Do you mean we should make love?"

"There's no denying the urges for my body to feel good as I'm sure you've had them as well. I care deeply about you Hawkmon plus it would strengthen our friendship if we became physical."

Hawkmon never considered the idea of doing it with Yolei. His only thoughts in loving her were strictly in an emotional way. But on his own time, there existed moments he tried pleasing himself only to never finish. Not having hands was a big drawback.

"You're right Yolei, I'm just nervous about the whole thing. I never exposed myself to anyone ever before." Hawkmon said.

Yolei put Hawkmon on her lap. "Me neither. But if I'm ever going to get married and start a family when I'm older with whoever that may be I must prepare myself. And it would be best for both of us to start out together, right?"

"I guess so. Although I don't feel right here or now is the best area."

"Whenever we're ready we can go to the digital world, just you and me. No one else will know about it."

Hawkmon agreed. The two put off any desires for now. There would be a time and place for that later.

Tai had been doing a lot of thinking lately. In the past four years he had been trying to get closer to Sora but most recently it seemed they had been drifting apart. This was most evident at Matt's concert when they had that awkward conversation. Tai really liked Sora hoping to become more than friends. Since Davis and the others had finished what was asked of them now was the time to focus on social experiences. Tai knew she was practicing her tennis at the nearby sports complex so he walked over hoping to see her. Sure enough the teen found Sora at the courts. He waved to get her attention.

"Hey Sora. How's it going?" Tai greeted.

"Oh, hello Tai. What brings you here?" Sora asked.

"I was looking for you. Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure. I needed a break anyway."

Both sat down at a table.

Sora caught her breath. "What's on your mind?" 

"Even before you and I became DigiDestined, we knew each other from soccer. We've been friends for a long time now. We even first discovered sex with each other but lately it's as if our relationship has faded." Tai detailed.

"I-I know Tai. I'm just going through a difficult time now."

"Is it me? Did I do something to upset you?"

Sora looked down. "No, that's not it. You've always treated me well Tai. I'll always be grateful for saving me back before you vanished. And my affection hasn't been altered either."

"Sora, all I want is for you to be happy. I'd do anything to see that through. If someone else suits your interests better it's okay. Just know my feelings for you will never change."

"Was it that obvious?"

Sora felt really bad. Her interests had changed over the years towards Matt, although she still had love for Tai. It put her in a very confusing position.

"Tai, I'm caught between two friends and I don't know how this will end for any of us." Sora regretted.

Tai held her hands. "It'll be okay."

Tai's words and look of assurance did little to boost Sora's morale. She feared he knew who the other person was but was pleased he didn't bring it up. Not wanting to disappoint either of them would prove difficult if not impossible in her mind.

"Thank you Tai. I wasn't expecting you to be so supportive about this." Sora expressed.

"I wouldn't say so if it wasn't true." Tai assured.

The group working on the village in the digital world had finished for the day. They dispersed returning back home. Kari and Gatomon were in the child's bedroom taking a rest from all of the heavy lifting they did. Her D-Terminal went off with an incoming message. Kari opened it.

"Oh wow. It would appear Davis found a new means for reaching higher levels of Digivolution." Kari read.

Gatomon looked up. "He did? What does it involve?"

"Something about an orb of light allowing Veemon to reach mega, he'll update us with more information later." 

"With any luck there will be more for the rest of us."

"That's right. You do have a mega level, but we've only seen it once back in America."

"Well let's not fret about such things now. If there comes a period when another threat comes I'm sure we can deal with it."

Gatomon noticed even how her partner wasn't afraid of what lied ahead. She was still thinking about what Patamon said as well. Keeping her fears to herself, Gatomon didn't want Kari to worry. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

Joe had been focusing a lot on his studies lately leaving little room for any personal activities. He barely visited the digital world anymore to see Gomamon or speak with his friends. Even his commitment to Mimi was in jeopardy because of this. Joe didn't want it to be this way though. Right now he was on his personal computer going over his research notes. His D-Terminal had unread messages from everyone whom he had no time for anymore.

"This is the path I've chosen, so I have no choice but to see it through until the end."

Another beep alerted him to an alert from his partner. Joe looked at it briefly before ignoring it.

Gomamon had been trying unsuccessfully for quite awhile to get Joe's attention. He was disappointed but not surprised by this most recent rejection. Pouting, the Digimon began to head home. Along the way Palmon saw him and came walking over.

"Hello Gomamon. You're out pretty late." Palmon noticed.

"Y-Yeah, I well..." Gomamon stuttered.

"You look down, did something bad happen?"

Gomamon softly cried. "There's no hiding it anymore, I just feel so alone Palmon."

Palmon felt bad despite not having any idea what Gomamon was referring to. She knelt down wiping the tears from his face. That was futile though as he suddenly embraced her spewing more moisture from his eyes.

"Come on. Let's go back to my place." Palmon offered.

The two went to Palmon's home sitting on a couch in her den.

"What's going on Gomamon?" Palmon asked.

"Oh Palmon, it's Joe. He, he doesn't have any time for me anymore. All of his focus has turned to his schooling." Gomamon explained.

"Look, I'm kind of in the same boat. Ever since Mimi moved to America we've been distant. It doesn't mean she doesn't care though."

"I would hope not but it hurts, hurts so much I can't take much more. I thought things would be different when our worlds became peaceful yet it hasn't changed anything."

Palmon patted Gomamon on the back. "Is there anything, anything I can do to help out?"

"No. Not right now. Thank you for offering though."

Gomamon was deeply depressed now. He bid farewell to Palmon before returning home.

Yolei and Hawkmon were still thinking about their previous talk. With the revelations out of the way, they were trying to find a good time to experiment with each other. Her family was returning home at the moment so she and her Digimon decided now would be their best opportunity. Yolei opened the digi port in her room allowing the two access to a secluded area in the digital world. They located an abandoned house there, getting cozy on a bed upstairs.

Yolei locked the door. "Well it's now or never Hawkmon, who should go first?"

"I guess I will." Hawkmon offered.

Hawkmon nervously brought his right wing down south as it shook wildly. After fidgeting a bit, he reached inside removing his penis letting it show itself to the outside. Hawkmon was feeling faintish right now unable to move his wing away from his body. Yolei was there for him though, letting Hawkmon know there was no shame.

"It's okay. Whenever you're ready." Yolei comforted.

Through some unnatural means, Hawkmon gathered up some courage slowly revealing what he had to offer. Yolei watched in awe as she witnessed a real male unit with her own eyes. While not the largest, it fit well for a Digimon his size. She could stare at it all day.

"Wow. So that's it, huh?" Yolei said.

"Y-Yeah..." Hawkmon confirmed.

He was blushing heavily. Yolei knew it was up to her to make him feel more open around her. 

"You gave nothing to be embarrassed about Hawkmon. Like Kari said, all male Digimon have what you have." Yolei reminded.

Her encouragement helped Hawkmon a bit. He sat up giving Yolei a better look. She adored looking at it but they had to move forward from here.

"We have lots of options of what to do next. Can I touch it for starts?" Yolei requested.

"Okay but please be gentle." Hawkmon preferred.

Yolei placed her hands on Hawkmon's unit proceeding to fondle it ever so softly. Knowing this was still very stressful for him, she wanted the experience to be easy from the get go. He reacted even to these simple touches rather well. His eyelids slid a bit down as Hawkmon released his first moan. Her hands worked in such a way that he never could've accomplished with his wings. Yolei saw plain as day her partner slip into treatment mode although this was still only the beginning. She saw no reason to push it forward any further for now. Hawkmon's sensitive spot started getting turned on, growing in size. Yolei accommodated the increase by grasping the shaft in her hand continuing to be light in her strength.

He lied down on his back to get more comfortable. Yolei adjusted herself to face towards him keeping her hands right where they were. Even with gloves on it didn't matter, she still worked wonders. Hawkmon felt more relaxed being in such an exposed state. It didn't bother him as much. Yolei kept on being cautious to hopefully break him in easy. She was getting turned on as well although her attention was entirely on her partner. Her own needs were on hold. Hawkmon could let Yolei touch him for hours on end. He opened his eyes getting a close look at her handiwork. It amazed him how calm she appeared.

Hawkmon reached his maximum length from Yolei's pleasuring. His cock fit perfectly in her palm. She applied a fist slowly initiating a jerk off sensing it was okay to do so. As expected, Hawkmon didn't object instead welcoming the change. The Digimon couldn't be happier with everything that was happening. Both realized by doing this it really did bring them closer together having no regrets engaging in sex whatsoever. Hawkmon made happy sounds every now and then, no longer afraid he was having a blast. Yolei wondered how long she should do this for. She was quite anxious to put the meat in her mouth.

"How is this, Hawkmon?" Yolei wanted to know.

"Oh, fabulous..." Hawkmon sighed.

"I can make it better, if you're up to it."

"Are you sure? You don't mind?"

Yolei laughed. "Of course not Hawkmon. We've gone this far so why not? It'll be an interesting thing for both of us."

"Okay Yolei. Go ahead."

Hawkmon shifted to sitting at the side of the bed. Yolei got on her knees directly in front of him. It was a prime spot for her to suck but she wanted to play around a bit first. Placing her right hand on the scrotum she positioned his pecker straight ahead of her face. Yolei smiled as she kissed the tip before circling her tongue around. Hawkmon breathed in heavy "whew" motions from the action. After teasing him somewhat for a bit, it was time; opening wide the front half of his dick went into Yolei's mouth resting on her tongue. She found a comfortable limit to be inside without straining her jaw too much.

Hawkmon was held in suspense, waiting for the sucking to commence. Yolei didn't dare keep him waiting too much longer. Beginning the traditional method of moving her face while licking the juicy penis within she got into a pattern of which to stick by. The amounts of joy from before didn't compare in the slightest to what was occurring now. His appendage swelled all over in ways Hawkmon couldn't have possibly imagined. Yolei kept the momentum going refusing to stop for anything. Knowing her partner was going through the ultimate thrill was well worth doing this new activity. Hawkmon's awkward breathing pattern switched to gasping moans while he attempted to stay calm.

The Digimon wanted to appear professional in front of Yolei although it was nearly impossible to do so. This was his first time after all. She actually took delight in his strange behavior which made her laugh on the inside. Yolei found after sucking even for this short period, it didn't seem like a chore. If anything the child was determined to see this through till the end. Motivation kept her on this balancing act of trying to please Hawkmon as best she could. Like Cody, Yolei focused entirely on performance issues compared to a laid back relaxed approach. He meanwhile was only concerned on savoring this sweet ultra joy through his body. Hawkmon essentially gave up his earlier intention now spewing moans left and right. His feet kicked back and forth as well. 

Hawkmon looked down. "This... Is so, wonderful Yolei. Thank you."

Yolei heard his words of gratitude which snapped her back into reality. Quickly keeping up with her mouth work, she flashed half a smile at him. It amazed the DigiDestined how Hawkmon's unit didn't have a bad taste to it. Rather moist with saliva Yolei wouldn't mind having it in there for hours. She impressed both herself and Digimon with the incredible skills in performing oral sex for the first time. After all of the repeated licks and face movements demonstrated already the rest became history so to speak. Hawkmon never had the satisfaction of experiencing an ejaculation so he knew deep down tonight would be the moment of triumph. He was already feeling an urge to urinate but slightly different in an indescribable way.

Hawkmon took that notion in stride knowing everything came to an end at some point and to finally shoot a load would be worth the job ceasing. Being a noob to such things he had no idea how this would play out. That buildup in his cock was increasing despite Yolei not changing her performance. She was oblivious to the fact Hawkmon was reaching his limit in fact. All the child was paying attention to was giving a great treat to her best friend. Hawkmon felt it would only be fair to warn Yolei of what was happening. He attempted to speak but was instead forced to moan. 

Trying hard to make words became a difficult task. Hawkmon squirmed on the bed as the strength down below intensified. Yolei became concerned that she might be hurting him based on his fidgeting. The very idea paralyzed her thought process. She paused her acting for a moment but kept her mouth enclosed over Hawkmon's privates. He continued to gasp, struggling to say something. Frightened, Yolei finally removed her pie hole but out of reflex kept touching the rock hard appendage. Looking at Hawkmon, his face was pale almost suffering-like. Yolei panicked trying to make sense of the situation.

"Hawkmon! Are you okay?" Yolei yelled.

Within a few seconds, Yolei's fears were put to rest as white fluid quickly covered her hands. A steady stream had erupted out of Hawkmon which caused him to shake violently. The arrival was incredibly fierce, a huge adrenaline rush like when he first digivolved. Yolei kind of felt dumb about this having forgotten what occurs at a certain point after sex initiates. With the seed having been spilt, the question remained of what to do with it. Hawkmon was recovering from his orgasm giving Yolei enough time to think. She licked the tiniest portion possible off her pinky just to confirm or deny what everyone says about the semen online. It wasn't bad in her mind so she went in for a second helping.

After resonating for a bit on her tongue the unknown factor became a positive one. She licked off the rest upset there wasn't any more. But the main attraction was Hawkmon's well being so in the end it was a mission accomplished. Yolei felt like a whole window of opportunities had just opened now that her first blowjob had concluded. She sat down on the floor beginning the next phase by stripping herself. After kicking off the shoes and socks, Yolei quickly shed her pants tugging one leg at a time. Once clear she climbed back on the bed just as Hawkmon recovered. He paid attention to her realizing she was only wearing underwear below the waistline. 

"I'm ready Hawkmon. Will you do the honors?" Yolei requested.

Hawkmon sweated as he approached her. Placing both wings on the top portion, he slid them evenly off her waist, down her legs. Once clear he stared at her vagina in awe.

"Oh my..." Hawkmon stated.

Hawkmon moved forward to begin a munching procedure when Yolei stopped him.

"Wait. I'm stimulated enough Hawkmon. I, I want you inside of me." Yolei informed.

Hawkmon was stunned. "Yolei, are you serious?"

"I am. It'll hurt, I know. Yet it's time for not just me, but for us. Please Hawkmon, make me into a woman."

"Okay Yolei. But I need some help getting it up again."

Yolei saw he was in need of some serious arousal as his penis was in break mode. She picked up Hawkmon in her arms bringing him up to face level. The two looked into each other's eyes slowly moving forward. He opened his beak slightly as Yolei kissed him. Holding tightly the two continued their making out sighing heavily while doing so. Expressing themselves further through different means helped pass the time in between phases. Yolei was very eager to share her innocence with Hawkmon hoping he would become hard again very quickly. She moved one of her hands to his member doing a soft fondle all over to hasten the process.

He felt the tenderness resume which turned him on further. Hawkmon was committed to doing this only because Yolei allowed it. Inside though, he was petrified about the idea of entering his partner for the first time. But knowing her for such a long period, Hawkmon was well aware what he could talk Yolei out of or not and this wasn't one of those times. He didn't want to disappoint her in this special discovery either. The Digimon felt himself regain his boner through his thoughts and everything else happening around him. Yolei felt it in her hand figuring it would hold up once inside. She pulled away with a look as if to say; "it's time". 

Hawkmon prepped himself for entry against Yolei as she lied on her back. There were no more words to be said, it was time for action. Holding his dick straight forward in front of her pussy, both braced themselves as he pushed in. It was a tight fit despite the love juice already present which took him a bit of effort to break through. While Hawkmon only felt bliss Yolei was the one who had to bear the huge weight of it all. Having him enter felt like a mix of sharp, burning and pinching rolled into one. Yolei knew it would be bad beforehand as she now groaned and cried her eyes. Her body was being ripped open essentially.

Although he was in paradise from their units interacting, all of Hawkmon's focus was on Yolei's state. He heard her audible discomfort feeling horrible about it. Pausing any future movements, he stayed still to try and give Yolei a breather. She panted while clenching her teeth in an attempt to subside the pain. Yet through it all, the child was glad to have finally done it feeling all the suffering would be worth it's weight in the end. Hawkmon was deathly afraid of continuing this act knowing it was causing Yolei awful discomfort. He didn't know what to do next. She put on a brave face wanting to ride this out.

"It's okay Hawkmon. Keep going, I'll get through this." Yolei assured.

He knew when Yolei was being sincere. Following her lead in toughening up, he leaned back only to thrust ahead once more. Her body still needed time to adjust being rammed from the outside although on the second try Yolei didn't feel as bad. The worst was over although it would take more getting used to before her privates got any satisfaction out of this deal. Hawkmon didn't pause himself after the second push. He went out and in for a third, fourth and fifth while getting a steady feel for doing this. Yolei counted out the jolts in her mind realizing it was lessening in pain each time. 

His cock was smaller than her cunt after all so it wasn't as much strain compared to a human boy at her age. Hawkmon kept on experiencing pleasure from inserting himself, at least tenfold from Yolei's mouth. He made more happy sounds which were filled with passion for his relationship with her. Like before, she was glad Hawkmon was enjoying himself. Her tears wiped off and the stress dying down, Yolei began a transition through losing virginity. It was as if the sensations in her body had become neutral. Before she could really dwell on that, the shaft being popped inside felt kind of good in a way.

Yolei smiled as she hoped this meant the hurdle had been conquered. Sure enough, while Hawkmon slid himself forward again it resonated as positive opposed to negative. Her juice leaked out overtaking the blood that had been spilled. Hawkmon was unaware of any change as he'd been moving in one slow thrust at a time: in, pause, out, in, pause, out. But once he heard Yolei utter her first "uuuhhhh", it became clear she had adjusted to having intercourse. Hawkmon just lit up like a neon light board at that point as all he could want was for Yolei to have some thrills.

She had been so generous in agreeing to have sex in the first place. No longer worrying about hurting her anymore, he set his goal on enjoying himself. Yolei really got a kick out of the way her pussy felt invigorating all over. Joining Hawkmon in moans the two shouted out a melody together. Knowing she depended on him for everything, the Digimon tried his absolute hardest to give an outstanding performance. Hawkmon was exhausted from his earlier orgasm in addition to his current thrusting but couldn't stop, not now. The two of them had gone too far for this to stop prematurely.

Somehow he mustered up reserve strength to force on. He was in paradise from the pleasure as was she. Yolei was pleased the hard part was forever done with as these awesome feelings were too sweet to pass up. She began to get a real sense of what sex was supposed to be like. Smiling, Yolei anxiously awaited each push from Hawkmon as if a huge craving for it had developed. On top of the world was the best way to describe her standing right now. He loved the sensation of her wet vagina supporting his penis as he plowed on in. Still tired and the fatigue increasing a bit after each insertion, Hawkmon panted in with his moans. 

Yolei was too busy having fun to realize his struggle. She had closed her eyes awhile ago letting her ride feel uninterrupted from anything else. Hawkmon continued to feel superb but due to his energy levels plummeting, he kind of wished his second load would shoot itself already. Judging how that felt before, it wouldn't be too much longer. He wanted the perfect ending to this magical tale by climaxing inside of Yolei. She was in a dream like state at the moment, dazed from the feel of meat inserting. Nothing else seemed to matter. Her pussy was going through its finest hour which she wanted to last forever. Hawkmon though knew all too well this had to end and quite sooner than Yolei wanted. He felt it was only fair to warn her.

"Y-Yolei! I can't take much more of this!" Hawkmon regretted.

Yolei opened her eyes, glancing down at Hawkmon. He appeared wiped out to say the very least. The very idea of the sex coming to a close saddened her greatly. Caught up in the moment, she then turned her attention to her partner's suffering. Finally reaching his limit, Hawkmon was forced to stop collapsing backwards outside of her twat. 

"I'm sorry Yolei." Hawkmon apologized.

"It's okay. Let me finish this for us." Yolei offered.

Lying Hawkmon on his back, Yolei mounted him carefully balancing herself by holding onto the sides of the bed. Plopping down on his dick, she moved herself thus resuming the intercourse. Hawkmon felt at ease with this now being able to take a breather. He felt like an explosion was imminent. It wasn't as much of a surprise although it put some stress on him. He eased up resting while trying to control of himself. Yolei did some rapid thrusts before the magic happened again. Hawkmon came, experiencing the most intense rush ever. Far superior to when he bricked in Yolei's hands. Being on the receiving end once more, the sudden warm soothe deep in her body forced her to stop, seize the moment. 

It overwhelmed Yolei to have the spunk in a much more important place. She fell off of Hawkmon soon after collapsing next to him. The sheets were now covered in fluids. Yolei eventually composed herself sitting upright. Looking at Hawkmon, he had spirals where his eyes would normally be. She shook him until he twitched returning to normal. Yolei stared down locking eyes with her partner. Like before, there were no words to be said. Instead the two of them smiled having done an amazing thing together which really did strengthen their friendship. They rested for awhile until it was time to return home.

Davis had returned from Izzy's after the older DigiDestined finished analyzing his D3. Remembering what he mentioned about Willis, Davis wondered how he was doing after all this time. Having exchanged contacts before departing, he sent an e-mail to him. Afterwards Davis and Veemon simply hung out enjoying each other's company. With any luck, his old friend would respond.

Kari was tired from working on the village having decided to sleep early. While snoozing a repeat of previous nightmares occurred. It forced her up as usual. Awaking in bed damp with cold sweat, she began to worry about these constant things. Wanting to talk about this with someone, she went into the den where Tai was sitting.

"Tai, do you have a minute?" Kari requested.

"Of course Kari." Tai answered.

Kari sat down. "I've been having these awful dreams. They deal with something I hoped would never be part of my life again."

"They're just thoughts. No matter what these bad things are they cant hurt you."

"Yeah but, something tells me that the nightmares are a sign of what's to come."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a place I went to a few months ago. It wasn't the digital world though."

Tai knew what she meant. "T.K. told me about this. The ocean, right?"

"Right. Those things, they wanted me. When the time was right is when whatever these figures would get me. I've seen them in my dreams Tai. Ever since Myotismon was done away with."

"Kari, all of us know you're very special. You have a gift that forces of darkness probably want to use. Nothing's happened since then so we just have to stay vigilant."

"I know. I'm just afraid I won't be strong enough."

Tai hugged his sister. "Just remember we're a team. You have lots of friends and family to help. As DigiDestined we've seen some pretty bad things, that's true. We put our lives on the line for a better purpose though."

"I guess so. We all have gone through a lot to get this far."

"I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe, I give you my word."

"Thanks Tai."

Kari returned the hug. 

Matt had stayed overnight in the digital world spending the evening at Gabumon's abode. He too had many things on his mind hoping to get some advice. After dinner the two got together.

"Gabumon, I'm beginning to have feelings for Sora. She is the one for me." Matt admitted.

"There's nothing wrong with that. You should look for romance in your life." Gabumon suggested.

"There's more to it. I know Tai has a thing for her so that leads to a whole another problem."

"I see. You don't want there to be any conflict between you three."

Matt nodded. "Tai is a good guy. He and I fought so much in the past but we'e made amends. If we both like Sora then it could lead to more bickering or worse."

"You have to follow your own path Matt. When the time is right everything will play itself out."

"I hope so Gabumon. If Sora wants to be with Tai, someone else even then I can't be mad. I'll just wish things had turned out differently."

"Don't fret over it now, take it day by day."

Matt appreciated Gabumon's words. 

Mimi in the States had been very busy lately. Like Joe she had little spare time to spend in the digital world or with Palmon. Right now Mimi was baking, something she had found to be quite enjoyable. Despite her large schedule, the teen never stopped thinking about her friends on the other side of the planet. Having not spoken to them in awhile Mimi forced herself to stop cooking before getting on her D-Terminal.

"I'll just check in on everyone in my contacts."

Mimi cycled through the list sending thoughtful words to everyone. On the hard drive was several saved photos including one that Kari took of her and Palmon outside of a diner in the digital world. Mimi ended up opening it by accident through a misplaced finger touch. Looking at the image made her feel bad. 

"Now that we've won, I should have more time to be with Palmon. Instead it's the exact opposite."

Knowing her folks were still kind of phobic about Digimon, Mimi decided to change things up. Be a better friend. She put away her culinary project into the fridge returning to File Island in hopes of paying Palmon a surprise visit.

Palmon was getting ready for bed when a knock came on the door. She answered it.

"Mimi! How good to see you here!" Palmon exclaimed.

"Hi Palmon, can I come in?" Mimi asked.

"Oh sure."

Mimi got comfy on Palmon's couch. "Look Palmon I know lately things have been rough. My life right now is complex but I'm going to do anything possible to make things right between us."

"I have personal things here too Mimi. We were meant to be together though our periods in each other's company have been lessening."

"Well that ends now. I promised being in another country wouldn't keep us apart so I will make sure to see you and the rest of our friends much more."

Palmon liked that. She hugged Mimi with a sense things would in fact be better. Palmon was still tired so Mimi left a bit after their conversation. Before turning the lights off, she heard some commotion coming from outside. Walking to where the sounds originated Palmon found Gomamon by her window crying his eyes out.

"I, I saw you and Mimi. I heard everything as well." Gomamon said.

"Gomamon wait, lets talk about this." Palmon offered.

"Things between me and Joe will never be right. It just took me this long to figure out."

Palmon tried to think of something encouraging to say, but in the end could not fathom a single positive thing. Gomamon saw so in her expression as well. That was enough for him. He slowly walked away back to his home. Palmon paused for a bit eventually deciding not to go after him.

Yolei and Hawkmon were in her bedroom, eyes shut trying to sleep. The two felt the closest bond possible after what they shared back a few hours. Hawkmon was in Yolei's arms snug tightly. A perfect match. Tomorrow they intended to discuss the news with Kari and Gatomon respectfully. For now, slumber awaited.

End of part 7.


	8. In My Time of Need.

This is part 8 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

In My Time of Need: Palmon had a difficult time sleeping with the knowledge things were working out with her and Mimi while that couldn't be said for Gomamon. Somehow she eventually hit the sack determined to speak with him in the morning. Bright and early next day, Palmon skipped eating walking directly to Gomamon's house. She knocked on the front door.

"Gomamon? It's Palmon, can you let me in?" 

No response. Palmon then discovered the door was unlocked. Venturing inside, Gomamon was nowhere to be found. This alarmed Palmon quite a bit. She used his personal messaging system on a nearby desk to let the other Digimon know about the situation.

"Hopefully Gomamon is just out, but something tells me that's not the case."

Palmon felt she did him wrong by not following Gomamon yesterday night. She also messaged Joe. With a sense of obligation, Palmon left his home beginning to look for him.

Davis got out of bed checking his e-mail finding a reply from Willis. Opening it, he said everything was going good in America. Willis also mentioned how he found a digi egg after that battle who had since turned into Lopmon. 

"Good to hear everything worked out."

It still amazed Davis that a DigiDestined could be paired with more than one Digimon. Also in his inbox was an update from Izzy. He still didn't have a complete conclusion of what the orbs of light were made of or where they came from but would keep researching them. Izzy did think they might be leftover energy sources that powered Ken's fortress although it couldn't be 100% proven. In any case the teenager believed more could exist somewhere in the digital world in specific areas he already mapped out.

"I have some free time today. When Veemon wakes up we can head out."

Davis let his partner rest some more while packing some supplies for the trip.

Kari didn't have any nightmares while sleeping. She attributed that to being comforted by speaking to Tai. Refreshed for whatever lied ahead, Kari was curious as to how Yolei was doing. She decided to stop by later as now was pretty early. In the meantime, there was some work to be done on her scrapbook. Kari took it out of her hiding space next to Tai's special gift resuming pasting the pictures inside.

"This is coming along perfectly."

Cody had been spending a lot of time with Erika lately. Today though she had physical therapy to attend. He planned ahead by choosing to help with reconstruction efforts at the village the others were at the past few days. Cody and Armadillomon ate a quick breakfast then headed out. Being the first there, they greeted the town's inhabitants and got to work.

"Okay Armadillomon, this is going to be a long day full of heavy lifting. We need to cut down these logs." Cody directed.

Armadillomon nodded. "Got it, Cody. Just say the words."

"Digi armor energize!"

Armadillomon armor digivolve to... Digmon, the drill of knowledge.

Applying his drills to the fallen trees, Digmon began slicing them into smaller portions. Cody then applied those pieces to a frame of a new house. Other Digimon also assisted the operation.

Palmon was having no luck in tracking down Gomamon. Returning to his residence she found it empty still. Likewise, Joe didn't reply to her warning. Palmon felt it was time to seek out further assistance. Biyomon was the closest from here so she went to see her first. Upon arriving, Palmon found her outside.

"Hey Palmon I got your message. Any luck in finding Gomamon?" Biyomon asked.

"Sadly no. I'm really starting to worry." Palmon answered.

"Well he could be anywhere right now. Let's head to the beach, make our way around."

"Okay."

The two walked a few minutes towards the shoreline of File Island. 

Kari continued on her scrapbook considering it more than halfway complete. Gatomon walked into her bedroom pleased to see her relaxing. 

"Oh hi, Gatomon. I'm just working on my project some more." Kari shared.

"You sure look better today, Kari. Tai told me about what you discussed, I wanted to say I've been worried about certain things too but your brother is right. If we work as a team there's nothing we can't accomplish." Gatomon explained.

"Yeah, no bad dreams last night. Maybe it is all in my mind."

"Whatever the case I'm your digimon, Kari. I'll protect you from whatever is out there."

Kari smiled. "I know, Gatomon. We're partners. Nothing can change that."

Kari showed her the progress she made with the book. Gatomon was impressed with it.

Palmon and Biyomon had gotten a lucky break upon reaching the beach; there were fresh markings indicating someone leaving the area into a nearby forest. The two were currently following them deeper into the woods when the trail suddenly ended in front of a small lake.

"Well what do we do now?" Palmon questioned.

"Hmm. I guess we should each go around the water, meet up around the other side." Biyomon advised.

"Okay. Just shout out if you find anything."

The two split up. Biyomon made her way through the thick shrubbery using her wings to separate the bushes.

"Geez, these plants don't look familiar at all. I wonder if... Oof!"

Biyomon suddenly tripped over something falling to the ground.

"Ow! What was that, a rock?"

Biyomon stood up only to discover she had bumped into her missing friend. Gomamon was lying on the grass, unconscious.

Biyomon began looking him over. "He's burning up. Must have a fever. Palmon! Help!"

Palmon heard Biyomon quickly rushing to the area.

"Oh my. Is Gomamon okay?" Palmon asked.

"He feels hot, all over. Whatever the case we need to get him out of here." Biyomon cautioned.

Biyomon and Palmon hoisted him into the air, holding him steady while making their way back to their hometown. Moving at a rapid pace, they arrived within a few minutes back at Biyomon's house. From there an urgent message was sent to Sora. 

The DigiDestined was still snoozing when it woke her up.

"Wonder who wants me this early?"

Sora opened her D-Terminal gasping upon reading the e-mail. She hurried putting some clothes on while desperately trying to reach Joe. Nobody picked up. Sora knew time was of the essence grabbing her keys before rushing out the door. While sprinting to Joe's place she didn't have the opportunity to let anyone else know about the situation instead conserving energy to move her legs. Sora got to Joe's apartment in record time banging on his front door repeatedly.

"Joe! Are you there? Let me in!" 

Joe happened to be inside, just ignoring his contacts instead focusing on studying. Concerned about the persistent noise he ran to the door finding a distressed Sora behind it upon opening.

"Sora? What's wrong? You look..." Joe began saying.

"It's Gomamon, he's sick." Sora interrupted.

"What? Oh no."

Joe grabbed Sora inside, locked his door and opened the digi port through his PC: something the original digivices had been modified to do since Myotismon was defeated for a third time. He and Sora came out on File Island running to Biyomon's place as fast as they could. Both were out of breath by the time they got in.

"Gomamon?! Where is he?!" Joe frantically panicked.

"He's right here." Biyomon pointed out.

Gomamon was put into Biyomon's bed. Joe rushed over feeling his forehead while looking for signs of trauma.

"His whole body is hot. He has some scratches as well." Joe realized.

Joe got a cloth, soaked it in water then applied it to Gomamon's face. He was still breathing but had a faint pulse. 

"We found him in the woods, just like this." Palmon informed.

"No idea what Gomamon was doing there but Palmon said he was besides himself with grief the night before." Biyomon added.

"Huh? Why would Gomamon be so upset?" Sora wondered.

"I think I know." Joe regretted.

Joe held his right flipper with his hands. He felt rather annoyed at himself for not spending time with his partner. Now he was not just sick, but hurting due to his actions.

Joe felt weak-kneed. "I'm sorry, Gomamon..." 

He broke down, tears falling from his face.

Sora didn't understand. "Joe, what are you talking about? How is this your fault?"

"He was trying to contact me, repeatedly lately. I've been so busy having no time for him. This never would've happened if I'd paid more attention." Joe softly spoke.

Biyomon suddenly felt off balance having to sit down. Sora became concerned.

"Biyomon, you don't look too good." Sora observed.

"I, I feel warm. My head is spinning..." Biyomon uttered.

Sora rushed to her side. Like Gomamon, Biyomon felt hot to the touch. Sora got her some water. She drank it before lying on the couch. Joe felt even worse now that two of the Digimon seemed to be suffering. He vowed to do whatever he could to make this right for everyone. 

"What's going on? I felt fine just until now." Biyomon said.

"Stay still Biyomon. You're going to be okay." Sora consoled.

"I have some medicine at home that might bring down their temperatures. Will you be okay for a minute?" Joe asked.

"Yes, of course. Please hurry though." Sora told him.

Joe rushed back to the nearest gateway. 

Yolei and Hawkmon slept great after committing themselves to each other the day before. Both wanted to tell their close friends about what occurred. After preparing themselves for the day, Yolei found out about the construction project from Kari who also happened to be there. The two went there quickly locating her and Gatomon.

"Kari! Just the person I wanted to see." Yolei exclaimed.

"Yolei? You seem quite cheerful today." Kari noticed.

"We have a lot to talk about, c'mon." Yolei directed.

She and Kari went off nearby. 

"So what's up?" Kari inquired.

"I listened to what you told me and I couldn't be happier with the outcome. Hawkmon and I, we did it yesterday night." Yolei shared.

Kari became intrigued. "Oh wow. I'm really happy for you, Yolei. If anything the first time with your partner is always the most memorable."

"I'll never forget it Kari. I feel as if nothing stands in my way anymore. Like a whole window of opportunities have just been opened."

"I wonder if Mr. Right will ever find me though."

"Wait, you're still intact?

Kari looked down. "Well no, I've lost it with someone but it's kind of personal."

"Oh well you don't have to tell me if its a secret."

Kari nodded still displaying a state of uncertainty. 

Hawkmon meanwhile had just told Gatomon the same thing.

"It was so magical, Gatomon. Yolei and I kicked it off incredibly well." Hawkmon remarked.

"I'm glad Hawkmon. You two make a swell couple." Gatomon added.

"I know. Our love knows no bounds." 

"Here's hoping Kari will find someone too. She deserves to be happy."

Hawkmon looked stunned. "I thought T.K. was already with her..."

"Huh? No, T.K. and Kari's relationship was always just being friends. They discovered sex first with each other but it's never escalated to anything more. It's sad though cause I know he has feelings for her."

"Oh, I see."

"Maybe when things settle down Kari will get closer to him, or anyone else for that matter."

The two knew there was work to be done. They stood up rejoining their partners.

Joe managed to retrieve some herbal remedies from his apartment rushing back to Sora who was still with the Digimon. 

Joe walked inside. "I got here as fast as I could. How are they doing?" 

"Gomamon is still unconscious and Biyomon is resting. Palmon went home." Sora reported.

Joe applied the medicine to both Digimon by rubbing it on their bodies. Having never used it on digital life forms before, he could only hope it would ease the fevers. Joe still blamed himself for this happening. He sat down by Gomamon's side.

"Joe look, Biyomon and Gomamon are going to be just fine." Sora reasoned.

"I know Sora. It's just I don't like to see our friends in pain." Joe countered.

"We all make mistakes. But we learn from them too. I've been caught in the middle of something else in my life, although I don't forget I'm still a DigiDestined."

"You're right. I've been so selfish only thinking about myself. That has to change."

Sora held his hand. "It'll be okay."

Joe had plans for the day yet that was a thing of the past. He would stay by Gomamon's side for now. Still having no clue why their Digimon fell ill, Joe began to run some tests on them.

T.K. and Patamon had some free time today. The child became interested in learning more about the world's other DigiDestined and how they all shared a common goal. He decided to spend the day creating a network so they could communicate with one another. Turning on his computer, T.K. began work on the program. 

Davis and Veemon had since returned to the digital world. Hearing about the building project, they went over to lend a hand putting on hold the search for more orbs of light. Veemon spotted Gatomon in the distance walking up to her.

"Hello Gatomon." Veemon greeted.

Gatomon turned to him. "Hi, Veemon. Did you and Davis come to help out?"

"That's right. Also, I was looking for you."

"Me? What for?"

"Gatomon, there's something I have to tell you. I'm not sure how though."

Gatomon knew where this was going. "Veemon wait. Please don't."

"What's wrong?"

"I know you have a crush on me. I've known for a long time. You're a nice guy, Veemon. But I don't have that same affection."

Veemon felt devastated. "Oh. Is it something I did?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

Gatomon looked down at the ground before walking away. Veemon sighed, his eyes watering.

Davis had gotten settled in at the village wondering where Veemon was. He looked around the immediate area; no sign of him. Davis continued searching eventually bumping into Yolei.

"Yolei, have you seen Veemon? I can't find him anywhere." Davis asked.

"No. Did you check your D3?" Yolei suggested.

A beep was emitted from both of the children's pockets indicating an urgent message. Answering it, the two found an update from Joe warning about the plants in a nearby forest that he believed sickened Biyomon and Gomamon with high fevers.

"Geez, that place is not too far from here. Good thing Joe told us about it." Yolei realized.

"I know, right? Let me see if I got a read on Veemon." Davis agreed.

Davis took a quick glance at his digivice before taking off at huge speed.

"Hey Davis! Wait! What's going on?" Yolei yelled.

Davis was soon out of sight leaving Yolei alone.

As shown on Davis' device, Veemon had been overcome with grief taking off into the forest. He needed to be alone after being rejected by Gatomon. Veemon became exhausted, sweat dripped off his body.

"What did I do wrong? Gatomon..."

Thirsty, Veemon located a pond dipping his hands and drinking from them. After gulping the water he found a place to sit down on the grass. He was extremely upset feeling Gatomon was the only mon for him. Now that she made it clear it wasn't meant to be, what else mattered?

"Veemon! Are you in here!?" Davis' voice called out.

"Davis, I can't be around him right now. He at least still has a chance with Kari." Veemon knew.

Veemon took off deeper into the forest, past a lot of the infected plants he was unaware of. 

Davis got interference from the dense foliage which blocked his ability to track Veemon.

"Damn! I'm going to need some help."

Quickly doing a 180, he ran back to the village.

Veemon figured he had gotten away from Davis stopping to catch his breath. While inhaling and exhaling, he felt like his insides were on fire. Unable to make sense of this Veemon brushed it off soon exiting the forest onto a dirt road. A sign indicated a settlement several miles away with the docks with boats to get off the island were in the opposite direction.

"I guess I can head back now."

Veemon felt extreme cramps in his stomach which forced him to his knees.

"Ugggh! W-What is this?"

The pain became so extreme Veemon passed out.

A Floramon was walking down the same road with a sad look on her face.

"I still haven't found him, will I ever see him again?"

Floramon looked up seeing Veemon crumbled next to the path.

"Oh my!"

She ran to his side immediately recognizing this Digimon from many months ago. Yet this was no time for chit-chat as he wasn't moving. Floramon shook him.

"Are you okay? Wake up!"

Floramon felt her palms which were soaked in perspiration. She knew he was in deep trouble but nobody was around to help and it would take too long to get back to the town she was just in or bring him there for that matter.

"The docks. I have to hurry."

Floramon hoisted Veemon onto her back grunting with effort. Moving one step at a time, she hurried to the port.

Davis had since returned to the village finding Yolei in the same area he last saw her along with Hawkmon.

"Yolei! I need your help!" Davis shouted.

Davis stopped in front of her trying to compose himself.

Yolei approached him. "Take it easy. What happened?"

"Veemon, he, he's in the forest but I couldn't find him. I'm worried he might get sick or worse." Davis explained.

"Oh no. I better get Kari and Cody then." Yolei said.

"There's no time for that. We gave to go now." Davis disagreed.

"Okay. We'll have a better view from the air. Hawkmon, can you digivolve?" Yolei hoped.

Hawkmon stood up. "Got it."

Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon.

Davis and Yolei climbed onto Aquilamon's back just as he took off into the sky towards the forest.

Floramon forced herself forward moving at a hastened pace to the water. After crossing a hill, she found herself at the end of the road. Luckily a host of boats could be seen docked at the port. Floramon walked down the steps onto the wooden planks carefully putting Veemon into a motor-powered vessel. After climbing inside she pulled the string of the motor several times until it powered up. Veemon's internal temperature was getting worse due to him drinking the water tainted by the poison plants. Floramon could tell he needed immediate medical attention.

"Hang in there. Just a little longer."

Floramon kicked the boat away from the dock. Now free in the water she took control of the motor hurrying to her home town on a nearby separate continent. She just hoped the Digimon would make it until then.

Davis, Yolei and Aquilamon were slowly flying over the dense forest looking for any signs of Veemon. Calling out his name while holding out their digivices so far proved futile. The area was extremely large plus the thick leaves on the trees left little room for visibility.

"This is bad Yolei. What if we don't find him?" Davis worried.

"Don't think like that Davis. We just got here, let's keep searching." Yolei comforted.

Aquilamon continued to make low passes over the forest.

Joe and Sora remained with Biyomon and Gomamon. The Digimon were asleep or out cold respectively. Carefully monitoring their temperatures, they found Joe's treatment was working; both of them felt cooler to the touch.

"Whew. It looks like they're recovering." Sora noted.

"It's a good thing I was able to treat them in time. Look, Sora I'm really sorry this happened. I never want to see your partner or mine, or even anyone else's in pain because of me." Joe regretted.

"Don't worry about it Joe. I'm sure when our Digimon wake up they'll forgive you as well."

"I'm also glad I warned the others about this. The last thing we need is another one of these outbreaks occurring." 

Sora couldn't agree more. Biyomon suddenly moved, opening her eyes and sitting up.

Sora walked over to her. "Hey sleepy head. How do you feel?"

"Much better, Sora. Was I out long?" Biyomon questioned.

"A little bit but that doesn't matter. I was here the whole time looking after you. Sora assured.

"That's good to know. Oh wait, what about Gomamon?" Biyomon remembered.

"He's still unconscious but his fevers gone down. Joe managed to treat him, and you too before it got any worse." Sora shared.

"I wouldn't worry Biyomon. I traced your illness to the plants in the forest. I've also warned everyone else to stay away from there." Joe told her.

"I see. Thank you both for watching over us. I'm kinda hungry, can you make me something to eat?" Biyomon asked Sora.

Sora smiled. "Sure thing."

Sora began making a big meal for her partner. Joe felt it would be best to bring Gomamon home. He carried him back to the real world tucking Gomamon into his own bed. Joe then went through his schedule to free himself up for more social endeavors.

Floramon returned to the port of her home town; a large city that the DigiDestined helped liberate during the Digimon emperor's rule. She picked up Veemon onto her shoulders once more then hurried to her house. Once inside, Floramon put him into bed.

"I have to get some help."

Floramon flagged down a Mushroomon outside who she was friends with. They returned to Veemon who's condition was rapidly deteriorating. 

"It would appear he's been poisoned. By what I can't be sure but I should have an antidote that can help." Mushroomon said.

He went to his dwelling quickly running back with it. Placing the bottle into Veemon's mouth and tilting his head back, the substance went down his throat.

"I've done all I can for now. We'll just have to let him rest, hope he wakes up." Mushroomon told Floramon.

"Thanks for your help. I'll stay with by his side, it's the least I can do." Floramon remarked.

"Wait, do you know this Digimon?"

"Kind of. He was with a group of humans that saved all of us when those awful rings took control of everybody."

Mushroomon now remembered. "Oh yeah. That seems like so long ago."

"Our town is still rebuilding from when ShogunGekomon went nuts. I'm glad they moved out since though."

"I'll be home if you need me, Floramon. Just keep an eye on him."

Mushroomon left leaving Floramon alone. Exhausted from the physical endurance she opened her fridge getting a large drink. Gulping it down afterwards, Floramon recovered although she could only hope the same for this Digimon. Feeling his forehead, he still felt warm to the touch.

"Don't give up. I'm right here with you."

Floramon felt bad. She knew Digimon partner with the humans as guardians to her world which also lets them digivolve; something that wasn't possible for her otherwise. It was always her dream to find a partner, especially after first encountering the DigiDestined four years ago. Maybe some day. For now Veemon's care was the most important thing on her mind.

Joe was at his computer when he heard groaning coming from behind. He turned to see Gomamon open his eyes confused about where he was.

"Ohhhh, wait. This, this isn't my house..." Gomamon muttered.

Joe sat down on the bed. "Easy there Gomamon. You've been through a lot."

"Oh, it's you Joe. Why am I so hot? Ow! My head!"

Gomamon rubbed his face feeling the worst he'd ever felt.

"Joe, please, help me..." Gomamon stuttered.

"Just relax, Gomamon. You must rest now." Joe cautioned.

"No. I, I want you. I must have you."

Joe became concerned with Gomamon's behavior. He was acting delirious. Joe sat next to him taking out his D-Terminal to check with Sora. 

"Hey Sora-Is Biyomon acting okay?" Joe typed.

"Yeah, she woke up and is eating. Why?" Sora wrote back.

Joe was about to tell Sora about Gomamon when he suddenly felt odd. Looking down he saw while typing, Gomamon had stripped him of his clothes below the waist.

"Please. I must have you, Joe!" Gomamon declared.

Before Joe could react in any way, shape or form Gomamon leapt onto him planting his mouth over his own. Joe was mum for words, even if he could speak to say them. Dropping his e-mailer he tried to make sense of what was happening. Gomamon inserted his tongue inside holding Joe's face firmly in place. Joe loved Gomamon although now wasn't the best time to make love considering his Digimon was sick. He pried Gomamon loose placing him on his legs.

"Gomamon stop! You're not well!" Joe yelled.

Gomamon didn't listen. Inching forward he touched Joe's crotch feeling it with both flippers.

"Agh! No, not that..." Joe paused.

Gomamon's furry flippers always felt nice to Joe's unit. This had always been the case since they became sexually active together. Joe wanted to move Gomamon away. He moved his hands towards him then could do no more after that. Feeling paralyzed he relinquished resisting this. There was no point in fighting it. Gomamon kept fondling keeping Joe's privates in between his palms essentially sandwiching them. But his touch was so gentle, like soft air mixed within cushions. Moving up and down Gomamon simulated a heavenly jerk off that drove Joe nuts. Moaning, Joe fell onto his back. He still knew his partner needed to rest although the pleasure made it impossible to stop at this point.

"Yeah. I know you like this. Accept it, accept my love." Gomamon softly spoke.

Gomamon still looked like a drunk, his voice distorted. Joe again couldn't move or tell him anything. Gomamon mumbled random nonsense while working. His mind was in an off place. Gomamon knew exactly how to satisfy his partner alternating his fondling as if moving Joe's penis around like a gaming joystick. Normally he would use his mouth too yet this time around did not. Joe didn't care as his flippers did enough wonders on their own. Gomamon only got positive reactions from him completely under the idea this was highly wanted.

"I need more! I, I want you inside of me!" Gomamon hollered.

Gomamon was suddenly overpowered by his own desires. He climbed on top of Joe's member trying to sit down. The two in all the years they've known each other had never taken it to the level of anal. But Joe felt so turned on he couldn't resist. Taking hold on Gomamon's sides, he carefully moved him into position. The digimon gave him a soft nod of approval. Joe then lowered Gomamon's rear passage on his hard cock. It was a tight fit to get in as the entryway in question had never been penetrated before. Taking some effort to get Gomamon all the way down, Joe thrust him causing both to yell in joy. Joe was frightened that he might've hurt him at first. Gomamon rested his body against Joe's as he faced towards him at an upward angle.

"It's good. It's so good!" Gomamon cried.

Those words put Joe to rest. He hadn't been involved with real intercourse since losing it with Mimi; everything else had been oral or touching. Joe was very eager to keep going. Still holding firmly onto Gomamon, he lifted him up only to plow him down again. His partner's tail hole felt so tight, a much different sensation than a vagina. Gomamon was so horny and relaxed that he felt no discomfort. Both took a moment to let the feelings sink in. Joe leaned his face down planting a soft kiss on Gomamon's lips. Their bodies craved more satisfaction. Joe did the work for them both plopping Gomamon deep onto his dick at a rapid pace. They made a lot of noise, an essential moaning storm. Joe felt kind of dazed from the incredible discovery of backdoor sex.

He never pictured that it would feel like this. Gomamon didn't mumble anymore instead keeping a big smile present. The Digimon was enjoying himself even more than Joe was. He wrapped his arms around Joe's stomach/chest area giving him some extra support. This was what he really needed after being alone from Joe for so long. Gomamon started adjusting to having meat in his hole with it not coming on as such a shock but still a lot of fun. His only regret was not having done this sort of thing sooner. Joe wasn't a rookie to being active but since they were alone he felt no shame in appearing like one.

His appearance was amateur as he groaned from the pleasure. Gomamon as well made random noises and gestures. Joe felt very different having sex this time wanting to climax as soon as possible. He hadn't released properly in awhile due to studying so the urge was of the highest concern. Joe didn't want to disappoint Gomamon seeing how pleased he appeared which put the teenager in a tight spot. Gomamon was seriously lost in the moment from having his best friend inside of him. It was a true dream to be doing this. Joe quickly decided that his Digimon's needs outweighed anything else, especially considering he was sick and all. Taking it a notch down, he softened up on his speed of moving Gomamon.

Still going balls deep, Gomamon didn't notice any serious change. He let it be figuring Joe had gotten tired. Gomamon was full of energy still being able to absorb the cock entering him. Even with Joe's change in pace, it all added up to the orgasm equation in the end. Joe knew he couldn't last forever under these conditions. He took in a big sigh only hoping Gomamon would be okay with it. Joe did the best he could with whatever time was left remaining. Gomamon felt some moisture in his ass, some precum had made its way out. He now knew his experience was drawing to a close.

Gomamon looked at Joe. "It's okay Joe. Fill me up when you're ready."

Joe was surprised at how well Gomamon was handling this. He took this time to let the joy sink deep within. Gomamon did as well. Joe was in fact exhausting his energy at an incredible rate so easing up helped him in the long run. He was primed for an excellent finish; wouldn't be too much longer now. Gomamon's own penis was swelling as well. He wanted to time it so the two of them came simultaneously. Resisting a bit, Gomamon knew such a thing would end their sex in a magical way so he did not want to ruin it by spilling too soon. It eventually strained the poor Digimon to actually hold himself back from something he loved.

Joe thankfully didn't keep him waiting for too much longer. In the human's effort to control himself, he ended up shooting a load without any warning. To help counter the unexpected event he slammed Gomamon down one last time to get a small thrill rush, to save the pleasure from the grand finale. Once Gomamon sensed his hole warming up, he too was pushed over enough to cream which felt dramatically different to be on the giving and receiving ends of it. Both panted as the sensation held them in a tight grip for a short but sweet period. Joe then lifted Gomamon off his manhood as he suddenly became fidgety.

"Huh? Where am I?" Gomamon wondered.

Gomamon looked around, he was on Joe's body in Joe's room but in another kind of situation that baffled him entirely.

"What's going on?!" Gomamon shouted.

Joe didn't understand. "Gomamon, what's wrong?"

He sat up feeling Gomamon's forehead. It was standard temperature at least from his analysis.

"How did I get here? All I remember is running through the forest!" Gomamon recalled.

"Take it easy Gomamon. We found you unconscious there with a high fever. I traced it back to the plants you touched but managed to treat it." Joe explained.

Gomamon couldn't think right now. He saw Joe was stripped from the waist down. His body was wet with semen. Gomamon suddenly put on a blank stare.

"We, we did it?" Gomamon realized

"Of course, Gomamon. You just woke up and came onto me. I, I thought you wanted this..." Joe said.

Gomamon became furious. "You had sex with me while I was delirious?!"

"Wait! It's not like that! I tried to stop it!" Joe reasoned.

Joe now felt kind of jerky. He could have done more to end this but chose not too even knowing Gomamon was not in his right state of mind.

"I'm sorry, Gomamon. You never should have gotten sick in the first place. I've been so selfish with my real life problems, ignoring your calls, forgetting my digital responsibilities." Joe told him.

Gomamon calmed down. "It has been really rough without you Joe. That's why I went to the beach to sulk that night. I went through that forest but got lost. Those bushes irritated my fur if I remember correctly, anything else since is a blur."

Joe picked Gomamon up hugging him tightly. "Things are going to be different from now on. You're my partner. It's about time I held up my end of the deal."

Gomamon felt like crying but toughened up keeping his eyes dry. He was about to put his privates away when Joe stopped him.

"Since you can't recall us making love, let me make it up to you." Joe offered.

Gomamon relented letting him do whatever he wanted. Joe lied down on his back on his bed placing his friend on his face. Carefully positioning him, Joe put Gomamon's unit into his mouth proceeding to suck on it. It retained the taste of sperm which Joe wasn't fond of but for today he would endure. Gomamon was now back to normal free to enjoy his blowing. It's been awhile since he got dirty with someone, in a sound state anyway so it was very refreshing to have an eager mouth return. Gomamon relaxed his limbs staying perfectly still. The pleasure soaked in as his genitals retained its rock hardness. He softly sighed in and out, a look of extreme happiness on his face.

Not only was he having sex again but bonding with his human partner. Doesn't get much better than that. Joe was beat from the heavy lifting so he rested his weary body only having to use his mouth. He had become a pro at doing this sticking to the technique that suited Gomamon well. Keeping him stationary Joe bobbed his face swirling while sucking. This really hit the spot for Gomamon. He couldn't be mad at Joe for anything right now. Joe too felt relaxed as if everything was going to be okay between them from now on. It had been awhile since he sucked Gomamon off yet the practice of doing it so many times before made this occasion quite natural. Like that old saying about riding a bike.

Having already came before, it would take more effort for Gomamon to reach that point once more. There was no rush though, they had all the time necessary. Joe was determined to do this for as long as need be. Besides, he enjoyed doing it with the clear cut knowledge of how swell Gomamon was feeling because of it. Very deep into his treatment, the Digimon moaned although not the same momentum as before. This wasn't nearly as extreme. Nevertheless spending this time together really soothed him, he wouldn't trade it for anything. Joe stuck to his guns not deviating from the original course. Cradling Gomamon's meat like a precious newborn, it became his sole priority to please it.

Joe was succeeding super well with that goal. Gomamon continued to make happy moans as he got deeper into his blowjob. He wished special moments like this could last forever. Joe kept his friend's body steady with his hands managing to do what was expected of him without a hitch. The two were extremely calm now, a far cry from before. Gomamon absorbed the satisfaction from Joe's mouth as he swelled from it. Eagerly awaiting each suck then reveling in the moment became a pattern. Joe was doing a great performance as the levels of pleasure kept on rising. Gomamon felt he was going to climax rather quickly from all this.

As usual, when the end drew near it upset him. Especially during an emotional day like today. Gomamon groaned out of disappointment knowing he had no choice but to accept. Joe was sticking to his technique still concentrating on working. Yet he too knew the limits of his partner figuring he wouldn't last much longer. Gomamon could do nothing at this point but brace for a close. He loosened his muscles, took in some air as said moment drew nearer and nearer. Finally he reached enough pleasure to unleash himself straining from the initial jolt. 

"Grnhm! Oh, oh. Yes..." Gomamon mumbled.

He released a smaller amount of seed due to the previous shot. Joe again could never get used to what warm spunk tasted like. He let Gomamon bask in the limelight before moving him off his face and silently letting said stuff drip out his mouth. His partner was completely wiped out from double orgasms looking kind of dazed. Joe let him be, even tucking Gomamon back into bed.

"Rest now Gomamon." Joe told him.

Joe kissed him on his forehead.

"Thank you..." Gomamon whispered.

Davis, Yolei and Aquilamon had been searching non-stop over the forest for any sign of Veemon. Aquilamon became exhausted from constantly flying forced to land on the outskirts. He de-digivolved to Hawkmon once his passengers disembarked. 

"I'm sorry. I lasted as long as I could." Hawkmon regretted.

"Don't worry Hawkmon. I know you did your best." Yolei consoled.

Davis became distraught. "I just don't understand. What would make Veemon come here anyway?"

"I don't know Davis. But it's getting late, soon we won't be able to see anything." Yolei warned.

"I know Yolei. I know..." Davis sighed.

Out of ideas, the three returned to the village. They bumped into Kari, Gatomon, Cody and Armadillomon upon arriving.

"Oh hey guys. Where have you been?" Cody wondered.

"It's Veemon. He's missing, ran off into the forest Joe warned us about for whatever reason." Davis replied.

Gatomon knew why. She trembled in place.

Kari noticed. "Are you cold Gatomon?"

"This, this is all my fault..." Gatomon realized.

"What are you talking about?" Kari inquired.

"Veemon, he, he said something to me. Said he had feelings for me." Gatomon explained.

"Is this true Davis?" Kari asked him.

Davis slowly nodded. "Yeah. It is. Veemon would always tell me how much he liked you, Gatomon."

"I told him I didn't feel that same way but... Oh no. What if he gets injured, or worse?" Gatomon feared.

"We looked for a long time, couldn't find any trace of Veemon anywhere." Hawkmon recalled.

"This is bad. What should we do?" Davis questioned.

"We can't help Veemon if we can't see in the dark. We'll have to wait until tomorrow." Armadillomon advised.

Davis pouted. "I... Y-Yeah, we don't have any other choice. Do we?"

No one had any answer to that. Nor could they say anything to comfort Davis or Gatomon for that matter. With the temperature dropping, the sun setting they all returned home. 

Davis felt extremely bad that he could do nothing for his partner. He sulked in his bedroom not knowing what to do. 

"If anything happens to him, I fear how I would deal with it."

Davis didn't blame Gatomon for this unfortunate turn of events. Figuring she was feeling horrible, he sent Kari an e-mail to let her know.

Kari received it. She informed Gatomon about what Davis said, it didn't do too much in boosting her spirits. 

"Come on Gatomon. You couldn't have known this would happen." Kari encouraged.

Gatomon sighed. "But despite anything and everything, he's still my friend Kari. I just hope Veemon is okay."

"Try not to worry about that now. First thing in the morning we'll go back out and find him."

Kari hugged her partner as a sign of assurance.

Floramon had been by Veemon's side the whole time. She monitored his vitals noticing his temperature had cooled down. His color also appeared to have returned to normal. Floramon walked away for a moment when she heard noise coming from her bedroom. Quickly rushing in with a bucket she placed it under the awoken Veemon as he vomited. Once his stomach was empty, Floramon hopped into bed and rubbed his back.

"There, there. Just breathe nice and slowly." Floramon cautioned.

Veemon still felt uneasy forced to lie back down. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Floramon. I found you on File Island, you were poisoned by something. Or someone..."

"My head! Agh! Why can't I remember anything?"

"Don't think about that now. You must rest."

Floramon put Veemon back under the covers. He didn't understand what happened to him but listened to his rescuer. Floramon got a spare blanket before getting comfy on the couch. Veemon didn't recognize his surroundings or even know his name. All he could do was close his eyes hoping to get some answers tomorrow.

End of part 8.


	9. Knowledge is Power.

This is part 9 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

Knowledge is Power: Veemon didn't sleep well. He continued to have stomach cramps throughout the night which woke him up repeatedly. Come morning, Veemon felt exhausted but couldn't lie still anymore. He got out of bed walking over to a mirror. Looking at his reflection baffled the Digimon.

"Who am I? What am I?"

Veemon was extremely frightened. He could not recall anything about himself. Floramon walked in from the kitchen with a tray of food.

"Oh, you're up." Floramon realized.

"I, who, argh! My head..." Veemon stuttered.

"Take a seat. Here, drink this."

Floramon handed Veemon a drink mixed with pain relievers. He gulped it down.

"Floramon, right? My mind is a complete blur. Nothing makes sense." Veemon said.

"I wish I had answers for you. What I do know is you are an important Digimon, paired with a human who helps out in the digital world." Floramon told him.

"A human? How do you know this?"

"I saw you with him. Months ago you liberated this city from the Digimon emperor."

"Oh. I see."

Floramon moved next to Veemon. "I still have no clue why I found you alone on File Island."

"I don't even know my name. What should I do?"

"You're welcome to stay here until we think of something. With luck your memory will return in due time. For now try eating a meal."

Floramon gave Veemon the tray. He was rather famished gobbling up everything in sight. 

"Thank you Floramon. For saving me and all." Veemon expressed.

Floramon smiled. "No need for that. I just did what anyone else would have."

"Yeah, but I still appreciate it."

"I'm going to talk with some locals. We have a communication system but it got damaged during the destruction. Just relax for now."

Floramon left Veemon in her home going outside to the radio center. It was a public access building so she let herself in. As expected, it was still in need of repair. It was early in the morning so no one else was awake yet. Floramon had little knowledge of electronics so she decided to wait around until someone came over.

Davis slept uneasily the past night as well. Continuing to worry over his partner interfered with his dreams. Having set his alarm to 7:00 in the morning, it buzzed right on time. Davis shut it off quickly putting some clothes on before opening the digi port. He came out in his desired location of Primary Village wondering for the first time if Veemon had been reborn. Walking on the field of eggs, Davis found Elecmon tending to the hatched babies.

"Hey Elecmon!" Davis called out.

"Hello Davis. What brings you here so early?" Elecmon wondered.

"Veemon is missing. I traced him to a dangerous place but couldn't find him. Maybe he's in one of the eggs here?"

"Oh dear. You think something bad happened?"

Davis slightly nodded. "I just wanted to rule that out before going back there."

"Well I keep record of all the new arrivals, haven't seen anything that would be Veemon's as of yet. I'll keep my eyes open though."

"Okay. Thank you, Elecmon."

Davis told the rest of his group that Veemon was likely still alive although his whereabouts were still unknown. Holding out his D3, it found no trace of him anywhere near this island. A very faint reading though indicated something on a distant continent.

"Might be Veemon. Might not be..."

Davis was unsure of what to do. He sent out messages to anyone who could, meet him by the forest when possible. Davis began to walk towards there in the meantime.

Floramon was waiting in the radio room when another Floramon holding a bag walked inside.

"Oh hey. Do you know what's wrong with this thing?" Floramon asked.

"It's missing a few parts. Is there someone you needed to contact?" The other Floramon asked.

"I found an ill digimon back on another continent. He's suffering from amnesia so I wanted to put out an alert."

"Well we traded with a passing caravan yesterday. I've got the things we need right here. It'll take a few hours to fix though."

"Okay. Just come get me when it's done. My number is 23 a block from here."

The other Floramon agreed beginning to work on the broken fixture. Floramon returned home finding Veemon cleaning the place up.

Veemon turned around. "Hi Floramon. What did you find out?"

"Good news mostly. The radio should be operational later today." Floramon answered.

"That is good. I thought in the meantime I could spruce your home up a bit. You know, to help repay you for everything."

"Oh, well thank you."

Floramon felt it wasn't really necessary for him to do that although she didn't tell Veemon. Nevertheless she appreciated his effort as no one has ever been a guest in her house before. It was nice to have some company for once.

Kari and Gatomon were the first to regroup with Davis. They began to discuss how to go about searching for Veemon.

"I found a source on my D3 on another island far away from here. Since I'll have the best chance to track Veemon, I should go check it out myself." Davis decided.

"Okay Davis. Gatomon and I will head into the forest. We'll keep in touch." Kari understood.

Gatomon looked away from Davis still upset about causing all of this. Davis knelt down in her direction.

"Look, Gatomon please don't feel so responsible. I'm really not mad at you." Davis told her.

"Yes, thank you for being so supportive Davis. I just hope when we find Veemon we can still be friends." Gatomon said.

"Veemon is out there somewhere but I'm sure he'll be okay with all this. Let's get searching." Davis directed.

Davis made his way to the seaside ports while Kari and Gatomon ventured carefully into the forest.

T.K. learned from the messages that Davis sent about Veemon's disappearance. He wasn't finished with the international connection program despite having worked on it constantly the other day. Knowing Davis' missing partner was more important, he and Patamon went to the digital world to meet up with Kari and Gatomon. Within minutes, the four managed to find each other being cautious not to touch the poisonous plants.

"So this is where Davis last tracked Veemon. He could be anywhere in here." Kari told T.K.

"We should still be able to find any Digimon in the area with our digivices. Just watch where you walk since these bushes seem to be all over the place." T.K. warned.

"Hey can I have a word with you Patamon?" Gatomon requested.

"Of course Gatomon." Patamon agreed.

The two walked away from their partners.

"T.K. told me why Veemon ran off. I know." Patamon confirmed.

"I was hoping he would take it better. If I had known it would lead to this then my choice of words would've been different." Gatomon regretted.

"Did you tell him about us?"

"No, no I just said I didn't feel the same way. Which I don't. He's a good guy and deserves to find someone. Just not with me, because I have you."

Patamon held her paw. "Veemon is my friend too. We still need to find him. When that happens, I'll be right there with you. Hopefully all of us can talk about this responsibly."

"Right. Let's go back now."

The two returned to their partners who then split up to cover more ground.

Veemon and Floramon working as a team managed to clean up her place in record time. He was anxious to find out about the human he is supposedly paired with. There was also another lingering thought on his mind.

"Hey Floramon, if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing on File Island when you found me?" Veemon asked.

"It's, kind of complicated. You see, I've dealt with the DigiDestined once before. Many years ago I ran into them during the Dark Master's reign. I helped with ridding Puppetmon away with my close friend Deramon. We got separated during the mayhem, I've been looking for him ever since. File Island was my most recent checked off place." Floramon explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that Floramon."

"Thanks. I just wish I knew what happened to Deramon. He and I had a relationship together."

Veemon didn't pry anymore feeling she had told him enough. Instead he took a nap while Floramon went out to run some errands. 

Davis was on a rowboat headed to the tracking signal hoping it would lead to Veemon. Eventually reaching the shore, he docked the vessel embarking onto solid land. From here the child easily recognized this city. Little Edo still looked the same as when he last saw it; little had been done to repair the damaged buildings.

"This is so strange. If this really is Veemon then how did he end up here?"

Davis held out his digivice which led him to door 23. Knocking on said door yielded no one answering it. He then discovered the door was unlocked. Seeing no harm in entering, Davis went inside discovering Veemon asleep in Floramon's bed.

Davis sighed out of relief. "Oh Veemon! Man, you had me worried!"

Veemon awoke from Davis' excitement startled to see a human standing there. He ended up falling out of bed into the floor.

"Sorry buddy, didn't mean to scare you." Davis told him.

"Oh hi. Are you a DigiDestined?" Veemon inquired.

"Veemon come on. Quit playing!"

"My name is Veemon? Hmm, never would've guessed that."

Davis became concerned. "Veemon are you okay? Why are you acting like this?"

"Look whoever you are but I'm suffering from severe memory loss. I can't remember a thing about myself."

"Amnesia? Yikes, are you being serious?"

"Yeah, I am. A Floramon found me on some other island, brought me back here. She said I was poisoned by something."

Davis could tell Veemon wasn't lying. It all made sense; his case of illness must be more extreme than what the other Digimon went through. To try and jolt Veemon's senses, Davis took out his D-Terminal which had some pictures of them together saved on the hard drive. He showed them to Veemon.

"No. None of this rings a bell." Veemon reported.

"Veemon, you and I are partners. We've been through so much together." Davis reminded.

"I didn't even know my name until you mentioned it, um... Who are you again?"

Davis became overcome with grief. For the first time in front of Veemon, he sobbed.

"Davis, my name is Davis." Davis informed.

"Whoa hey, don't cry Davis. I believe you." Veemon commented.

Davis sat down on the couch. Veemon sat next to him, holding his hand.

"You found me. That's a good thing, right?" Veemon hoped.

Davis nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

T.K. and Kari soon got word about Veemon through instant messages sent by Davis. They managed to escape from the forest unscathed. The two humans knew all about Patamon and Gatomon's more than friends friendship so they agreed to meet with Davis in Little Edo. Traveling also by boat, the four started to make their way over.

Floramon had finished her errands returning home to find Davis with Veemon. She remembered the human from months ago so it didn't alarm her. 

"Don't worry Floramon. This is my partner Davis." Veemon introduced.

"Yes. I saw you here before when those rings came and enslaved everyone." Floramon recalled.

"Well thank you for everything you did, Floramon. Some of my friends are meeting us here if you don't mind." Davis said.

"No, that's fine Davis. I'll make some snacks for them in the meantime." Floramon offered.

T.K. and Kari with their Digimon got to the city shortly after. All seven ate some food while discussing what happened the past few days. As expected, Veemon had no ill will towards anyone. What none of them knew though was if his memory would return. Eventually the group dispersed heading back home. 

Davis and Veemon got back quickly. They sat together in his bedroom.

Veemon looked around. "I guess I'm going to have a lot to learn all over again. So this is your world?" 

"That's right. This is where I live. Not the cleanest place I know." Davis joked.

Davis was still convinced Veemon was going to be like this forever. He knew there was nothing he could do to help. Only time would tell if his memories would ever come back.

"I don't want you to worry Davis. No matter what happens, we're always going to be partners." Veemon assured.

Davis felt touched by Veemon's words. 

Elsewhere in the digital world, the sovereigns who oversaw the balance of said dimension were discussing another fight going on in a different universe. Having sent the original eight DigiDestined there out from their timeline, it would appear that more help would be needed. Such travel would be possible only for a short period although more energy sources would be required. Azulongmon sent word out to the DigiDestined about what was happening.

Davis got an update on his D-Terminal instructing them about what was needed. He wondered if the orb of light he had would be what Azulongmon needed. Izzy said there could be more of them out there, somewhere.

Davis suddenly got an idea. "Hang on a sec Veemon. I have some calls to make."

Ken was at home when he received an update from Davis. He had been busy spending some quality time with his family lately. Knowing his duties were also a priority Ken chose to follow up on Davis' suggestion. He and Wormmon ventured to the digital world to look for more orbs of light. There were a lot of unexplored areas here which the two wanted to check out.

"I've got something here on my D3, it shouldn't be too far away." Ken read.

"I'm with you, let's go." Wormmon advised.

Both started tracking the signal.

Floramon back in Little Edo was glad she found out Veemon's identity through helping him. But her heart felt heavy as he was the closest thing she's had to a friend since Deramon. 

"For whatever reason I felt a connection to Veemon. I don't know why though."

She liked having somebody over although he really did belong with his human partner amongst anything else. Floramon had contact information for the DigiDestined that they left in case of an emergency. She pondered whether to send Veemon something when the radio became fixed.

Ken and Wormmon were faced with a dark cave showing a point of interest on the human's digivice. Having not prepared to enter a dimly lit area, Ken discovered Yolei was nearby. He messaged her asking if she could assist.

Yolei with Hawkmon answered back saying she'd be right over.

"Ken might have found something important. We should go over there. It's, been awhile since I've seen him." Yolei recalled.

"I sense you have another reason?" Hawkmon assumed.

"There's no point in hiding it anymore. Hawkmon, you and I share a special kind of love but I also need a closer relationship with a person. Ken is the one for me, maybe..."

"Don't fret Yolei. I understand completely. Just like I might want to seek out a Digimon to be a mate or whatever. It doesn't affect what we do."

Yolei smiled. "You're exactly right Hawkmon. Now let's get a move on."

They hastened their pace grouping with Ken and Wormmon in a matter of minutes.

"Hey Yolei. Thanks for getting here so fast." Ken appreciated.

"No problem Ken. What are we looking at here?" Yolei asked.

"Something in this cave is responding to my D3. But we can't go in cause it's pitch black in there. I was hoping you had a means of illumination or whatever." Ken explained.

"You're in luck, I have a set of flashlights in my pack." Yolei said.

She took the two implements out, handing one to Ken. Both turned them on. The four stayed close, taking small steps as they went inside.

The Floramon working on Little Edo's communication setup had successfully repaired it. She did good on her word by telling the Floramon that found Veemon about the repair. Now she was tasked on if contacting Veemon would be a good idea or not.

"It's now or never I guess."

Floramon nervously went to the radio room. From there she sent out an e-mail to Davis' account. Afraid of how this would go down, she shook her right leg briskly while waiting for a reply. The truth was Floramon felt very lonely given her past. She prayed Veemon would answer with a positive reply promptly.

Davis was trying to teach Veemon everything the two used to do together since becoming partners. He checked his D-Terminal after the message was sent through although he was surprised to see who it was from.

"It's Floramon from Little Edo, she wants to speak with you Veemon." Davis told him.

Veemon was equally shocked. "Did she say why?"

"No, just that you should come alone. And it was very important."

"What should I do?"

"Go. I can open the digi port from here. She wouldn't message me unless it was major."

Veemon agreed. Davis used his digivice on his PC allowing him access to the digital world. He also replied to Floramon saying Veemon would be there right away.

Floramon became relieved that Veemon accepted her invite. But that was only half the battle. She went home to wait for his arrival.

Ken and Yolei were deep into the cave system trying to track down whatever awaited for them. Continuing forward they found a small chest on a high ledge as the source.

"Well there it is. How are we going to get it though?" Ken questioned.

Wormmon slithered forward. "Allow me. Sticky Net!"

Wormmon shot his silk string at the chest managing to hit it. From there he swung his face to the side knocking the chest off the unreadable ledge. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be unlocked. Opening up, the four were pleased to see their search was not in vain. Inside lied several orbs of light. Ken picked up the chest, holding it as the group returned outside.

"We should bring these to Azulongmon now. He should put them to good use." Yolei figured.

They didn't have direct access to the sovereign although Gennai still resided in his house on Server. Knowing he would know the best way to get in touch, the four made their way to the other continent.

Floramon became increasingly nervous as the seconds ticked by. Twiddling her hands, she knew a big impression would have to be made on Veemon for him to accept her. Floramon breathed in and out just as a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in."

Veemon outside opened the door. "Hi Floramon. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please, have a seat."

Veemon closed the door getting comfy next to Floramon who was on the couch.

"You, you look scared. What's going on? Veemon inquired.

"Veemon, ever since I lost Deramon I've been without any real sense of friendship. You're the only Digimon I ever had over here since moving in. I'm just so lonely, it's really getting to me." Floramon grieved.

"The only reason we met was because Gatomon told me it wasn't meant to be. She and I, it'll never happen. I can live with that since Gatomon deserves to be happy. You do too Floramon."

"You really think so Veemon?"

Veemon nodded. "I know so. What you did for me was very kind."

"Do you think it was meant to be? You and I meeting? Because I like you Veemon. And I could really use a good friend right now."

"Fate exists everywhere Floramon. Like me with Davis, some things..."

Veemon stopped talking as he looked Floramon in the eyes. She seemed so unhappy with her current life. He felt obligated to do something special for her. Veemon scooted over leaning his face forward. His right arm went up holding onto the back of Floramon's head. Veemon drew her nearer planting a soft kiss on her lips. His goal was to show Floramon she was very important to him, that her life did have a purpose. Sensing she got the message he stopped preparing to retract backwards. But Floramon suddenly held Veemon tightly now starting to kiss him back. Her body felt jolted by his initial presentation, she required more. 

Veemon wasn't expecting such a thing in return. He had no intention of disappointing Floramon though so he didn't resist. Veemon instead chose to let her do whatever needed to be done. As the making out dragged on, he sensed in his mind this to be an enjoyable experience. His eyes shifted from a shocked look to a more relaxed one. He mildly moved his mouth around meeting Floramon somewhere in the middle. She was beginning to feel happier as the two expressed their feelings more. Veemon assumed this would be as far as the fun would go, nothing else seemed to be in his thought process.

Floramon though had other ideas. She pressed Veemon to do more, the two grasped each other in a strong squeeze. Some light moans mixed in. Both began to get turned on by the steamy atmosphere. Veemon only had a crush on Gatomon never expanding beyond that. Now his heart was beating immensely through making out with Floramon. It puzzled him to think this is what love felt like. She was very eager to get the ball rolling, to start making their bodies feel good. Floramon reached down towards Veemon's pouch. He immediately shifted backwards.

"Floramon, wait." Veemon objected.

"Veemon, please make love to me. I need this. No, we need this." Floramon insisted.

"But I'm scared. I never did this before."

"Don't be. I'll do everything for us. Just trust me."

Veemon thought for a moment. "Okay Floramon. Go ahead."

Veemon opened himself up bearing his body for Floramon to touch. She maneuvered around trying to locate his crotch. Quickly finding it, Floramon reached inside exposing the unit to the outside. Veemon felt uncomfortable but knew she only had his best interests at heart. He held his hands together keeping a close eye on what she would do next. Floramon felt it would be best to get Veemon adjusted to sex quickly rather than drag it out slower. She lowered her face down towards the limp member. Veemon gulped preparing himself for what was about to happen. Floramon opened wide taking it all inside beginning to blow him.

"Ahhh! Oh! Oh my..." Veemon yelped.

Veemon immediately felt his penis melt in her mouth. His body shivered as it tried to deal with the pleasure overload. He attempted to remain calm. Floramon wasn't making it easy for Veemon considering this was his first time having sex. She put exemplary effort into sucking really wanting him to enjoy himself. The way his privates were cradled exploding in joy all around was a lot to take in. Veemon remained in a state of shock amazed at how he could feel this way. It took its toll forcing the Digimon to lie on his back since he couldn't maintain a straight posture. Floramon adjusted herself to continue pleasing him. Sort of hovering over his legs, she moved her face up and down to cover equal ground over the appendage.

Floramon hadn't done this in awhile although the skills came back to her naturally through memory. She felt calm as usual only hoping Veemon was getting the most out of this. As the sucks dragged on, he changed his tone from amazed to delighted, really getting into the mood. His grunting turned softer, almost cheery. Floramon heard the different tone which perked her spirits high. She felt even more determined to see this through. Veemon clenched his hands into fists while a big smile laid on his face. Nobody had ever gone this far to see him so pleased, at least in his recent memory. He felt content now wanting to pass the love along.

"Hey Floramon, let me please you." Veemon offered.

Floramon removed her mouth and looked up. "Okay Veemon."

Veemon beckoned Floramon to come towards him. He stayed on his back giving her indication of how he wanted to do this. She understood straddling over his neck getting into a comfy pose. Veemon licked his lips as he stared deep into Floramon's visible vagina. She moved her body closer essentially resting her genitals right on top of his face. Veemon dove right in giving her deep thoughtful licks. Floramon gasped from having satisfaction return to her pussy. The jolt quickly subsided though as she had a lot of sex experience so it returned quite naturally.

She felt pepped up, so happy to feel good once again. Veemon performed well for his first munching doing his work at an even pace; not too fast or too slow. Floramon wailed more out of glee then being forced to. Veemon succeeded in returning the love, he could tell by the noises she made. Moisture dripped out of her unit giving him a sample of how a female tasted. Veemon took the time to swallow although he wasn't sure of what to make of it. Regardless the Digimon knew he was doing this for Floramon more than himself. She indulged in the pleasure savoring it greatly. Now that both of them had done initial foreplay, it was time to move on.

"That's good Veemon, I'm ready." Floramon stated.

Veemon stopped as Floramon moved backwards. She steadied herself over his still erect member. He gave one last look of confidence before Floramon sat down through her pussy. She went down deep to a comfortable depth taking a moment to let the vibes set in. Veemon though was the virgin in this act, he braced himself for what this would feel like which as expected overloaded his senses. He let out a huge moan on the verge of passing out. When Floramon stopped the two got their senses together.

"How is it Veemon?" Floramon asked.

"It's great Floramon, just great..." Veemon sighed.

"I'll keep moving."

Floramon did so holding herself upright and steady managing to get back into a routine. Veemon fit snugly inside of her being just the correct dimensions for smooth sailing. Plus his previous licking made Floramon wet enough to do motions without using a lot of energy. Veemon braced himself for a great ride keeping his stare on her at all times. It amazed him how professional she worked, like this was no big deal, very simple to do. Her interior hadn't been touched from the outside in quite awhile. The return of a real mon's penis entering her felt extremely refreshing. Just the thing Floramon needed.

Veemon however felt he was getting more out of this. He was having the time of his life with someone who liked him for who he was. Floramon was focused on her humping knowing it was the key to them enjoying themselves. She got a good handle on her movements doing it at the perfect tempo for herself. This also suited Veemon well, very similar to her sucking. His waist area was getting drenched in an absurd amount of juice as Floramon felt extremely horny today. She craved his cock anticipating each intrusion as the feeling came and went. Veemon on the other hand felt quite comfortable at this point, relaxed.

"Keep going, you're doing great." Veemon remarked.

Veemon was even able to freely speak no longer shouting forced moans. He still felt awesome although it amazed him how quickly he became accustomed to feeling this way. Floramon kept on performing her balancing act timing her drops, keeping her posture straight. The pleasure was seriously sinking in for both of them. Neither knew how much longer they could last under these conditions. Veemon took the end nearing gracefully while Floramon remained focused on moving. It was a memorable experience that would stay fresh in their memories. Veemon felt his dick tighten up harder and harder. Assuming resisting this part would be counterproductive, he eased the tension by letting it be.

Floramon's sweet unit did a fantastic job for him. It provided more than enough joy to last a lifetime. She soon felt the urge to climax as well. Getting there was part of the journey which would still take a bit of effort. Floramon was prepared to see this all the way through repeatedly pounding herself on Veemon's rod. Her emotions started to get the better as she cried some tears. Veemon became concerned about seeing them drip down her face. She patted him on the chest as a sign it was nothing to worry about. Floramon just felt so happy doing this with Veemon. Her insides begged for the shaft to expand within.

The time lapsed effect of doing this for so long was intensifying their genitals. Veemon suddenly moaned louder reaching a high pitched tone. His body trembled as it prepared itself for a glorious finish. Floramon doubled down on speed hoping to release around the same time he did. Instantly the room echoed in loud sounds from the intercourse reaching overdrive status. She put all of her remaining energy into forceful drops. Veemon yelled from the powerful sensations which quickly followed up with his big finale. He grit his teeth while cum shot out of him without any too much warning.

Like most first timers, it dazed him for a brief but beautiful moment. Floramon absorbed his load with the warm spot spreading over her interior. She immediately thrust herself down a mere two more times before she was hit with her own orgasm. The splurge mixed in like a cocktail of love juices giving her a huge few seconds to take it all in. Floramon stayed still basking in the moment. Once everything died out, she looked down at Veemon who appeared to be holding his head in great discomfort. Concerned, she stood up off of his shaft proceeding to shake him.

"Veemon! Are you okay?" Floramon hoped.

"I, I remember everything..." Veemon muttered.

Floramon helped him sit up. "Your memory came back?"

"Yeah. I guess it really was only temporary."

Floramon became relieved that both Veemon was okay and had recovered. She gave him a tight hug.

"That's great Veemon, just great." Floramon commented.

Veemon couldn't explain it. He suddenly could recall every past instance in his life. Veemon was eager to get back to Davis although now that he had established a solid relationship with Floramon, it only felt natural for him to stay the night. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry. I can stay for now." Veemon assured.

The two cleaned up Floramon's couch getting more cozy in her bed. The two were out of it from their fun so they decided to take a rest for a bit.

Ken and Yolei with their two partners made it to Gennai's home. Walking down the long staircase to his den, the four found him sitting inside.

"Hey there. What brings you all here?" Gennai asked.

"We received the message and found a few orbs of light. We thought they could be useful to whatever Azulongmon needed." Ken said.

"Oh yes. This is exactly what we could use to send you to the other dimension." Gennai confirmed.

Yolei didn't follow. "Send us? Other dimension?"

"This has been a long time coming, please take a seat." Gennai offered.

The four sat down.

"The real world and the digital world are intertwined. That you already know. But outside this realm lies other places where DigiDestined just like yourselves fight to protect their own planets from forces that would otherwise corrupt it. One such place is engaged in a large battle. A short window of opportunity is approaching where we can send a small group there to assist." Gennai told them.

"I see. So who is going to be chosen?" Ken questioned.

"We have already sent the original eight DigiDestined out from their timeline. Due to an alignment of all different dimensions coming together, your older friends won't recall any of this until you return. Also to prevent a paradox, T.K. and Kari must stay behind as well." Gennai responded.

"I get it. Otherwise they would see copies of themselves or whatever, like time traveling messing up stuff from the past. Davis, myself, Cody and Ken are the ones going this time, right?" Yolei assumed.

"Right. With these orbs of light we should be able to power up a transfer. It won't be fully prepared until tomorrow afternoon. For now though you should prepare yourselves for the journey." Gennai advised.

"Okay, we'll meet you back here. All of us will be ready." Ken assured.

Ken left the chest with the orbs on the table. The four then made their way back up the stairs. While walking they sent word to Davis and Cody about their special assignment.

Davis was hoping to hear from Veemon by now. After getting updated from Yolei and Ken, he figured whatever Floramon wanted his partner for must truly have been a big deal.

"I guess it can wait. I'll try contacting Veemon in the morning."

Davis set his focus on packing for this strange journey that awaited him.

Cody was with Armadillomon when he got the e-mails. Intrigued by what they detailed, he too started getting some belongings together. 

"It looks like we're taking a trip Armadillomon." Cody announced.

"Whatever is out there Cody, you can always count on me." Armadillomon reminded.

"I know. Now let's figure out what to take with us."

Yolei and Ken departed as they too were eager to get geared up. Nervous about what faced them in this new world, the four DigiDestined could in fact rest easy knowing they had their Digimon with them. Tomorrow, everything would come together.

End of part 9.


	10. Signs of the Past.

This is part 10 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

Signs of the Past: It was still relatively early in the day. The four newest DigiDestined had taken the time to pack for their next adventure. Once all of them were set they had extra hours to kill. The original eight were left in the dark about what Azulongmon was planning considering they wouldn't remember anything they did in the other dimension until the alignment had faded. Kari was in Gatomon's company in the digital world taking some more snapshots. 

"It's so nice when we have free time to spend together like this." Kari commented.

"I know, makes us feel better about everything we do to keep peace here." Gatomon added.

Gatomon had a thought on her mind. She needed to do something important by herself.

"Hey Kari. Do you mind if I go to Primary Village to run an errand?" Gatomon asked.

"Go ahead Gatomon. I'll be right here in the meantime." Kari accepted.

Gatomon went to her destination. At Primary Village there was a memorial for those Digimon who had died keeping a sense of balance between the two worlds. Some had been reborn since they died here, but one in particular did not. Gatomon knelt down to pay her respects to Wizardmon.

"It's, been awhile since we last saw each other. Yet I take comfort with knowing you watch over me. Please continue to do so."

Gatomon suddenly felt a gush of wind. Looking up she saw a transparent figure begin to form.

"Wizardmon? Is that you?"

The mass changed shape turning into a form that Gatomon didn't recognize. It resembled a Digimon although none she could recall ever seeing. The feline Digimon felt shivers all over her body which were extremely frightening to experience.

"The chosen one, we must have the chosen one." The figure declared.

"What? Who is this?" Gatomon inquired.

"Give us the chosen one. Give her to us NOW!"

Gatomon fell backwards from the loud burst of anger. When she looked back up, the shape of whatever was there vanished. Gatomon struggled to make sense of this.

"This isn't good. I better get back to Kari."

She hurried to the spot where Kari said she would be, quite relieved to see her still in one piece.

"Gatomon? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kari remarked.

"Kari, something just spoke to me. I'm not sure who or what it wants, but it's motives are sinister." Gatomon shared.

"Whoa. Calm down, just tell me what happened."

"I was at the shrine when a mass formed in front of me. At first I thought it was Wizardmon, then it mentioned something about wanting the chosen one. It sounded angry, gave me chills just hearing it."

Kari knelt down. "Do you think it wanted me?"

"Oh, Kari..."

Gatomon didn't even think of that possibility. She knew her partner was the DigiDestined of light, something that past foes had always seemed to envy. It saddened Gatomon to know even after all of the fights they've been through, there still existed evil forces that seemed bent on getting Kari. Filled with raw emotion, Gatomon was brought to tears.

"I worry Kari, worry that the next time I won't be able to protect you." Gatomon admitted.

Kari picked her up. "You've always been there for me Gatomon. Sometimes I worry at night too, the darkness is still out there. But we're not alone. And fretting over something that hasn't happened yet won't help us either." 

Kari felt she did enough in the Digital World for now. She returned back home.

T.K. was at home resuming work on his project. Coming up with a simple coding system, he was soon able to create an easy to use communication line that spanned across the globe. Now that the groundwork had been established, T.K. had to let the other DigiDestined know about it. He started out with his fellow eleven here in Japan telling everyone what had been accomplished. Afterwards as his hands cramped, T.K. took a break meeting Patamon in the kitchen.

"So how is your thing going? Is it up and running yet?" Patamon wondered.

"The basic stuff is done although I'll need to tweak it a bit more until it reaches its full potential. Shouldn't take more than a week." T.K. answered.

"That's good to hear."

"Hard work and all I know. But it'll be worth it in the long run."

T.K. made himself a snack thinking about what the rest of his friends were up to. 

Cody like the others had a lot of free time available until tomorrow afternoon. Remembering the village they were working on still had to be finished, he and Armadillomon headed over there to check up. As expected, the place required additional assistance.

"Well I guess we can lend a hand here for now." Cody figured.

Armadillomon nodded. "Right. Let's get to work."

The two resumed the construction efforts.

Davis felt it would only be fair to let Veemon know about what was happening tomorrow. Now that a few hours had passed since he went to see Floramon, it was getting later in the day. Davis went to the Digital World back to Little Edo quickly arriving at her home. Like before, he let himself in finding Veemon and Floramon drinking some beverages in the kitchen.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Davis asked.

"We're doing great Davis. While I was here, my memory came back!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Really? Oh wow. That's fantastic Veemon!" Davis yelled.

"We also discovered something about ourselves. If you're ready, we'd like to discuss it with you." Floramon added.

Davis took a seat. "Of course. What's going on?"

"Floramon and I really like each other. We've committed to forming a relationship together." Veemon explained.

"It's true. It was a random thing that brought us here but maybe it was meant to be something more. Either way we hope you're okay with it, Davis." Floramon said.

"I'm more than okay. You two seem like a perfect couple, I feel great for both of you." Davis accepted.

Veemon and Floramon were relieved that Davis didn't see conflict. 

"Azulongmon has a very important mission for us to do tomorrow Veemon. That's why I came here, to tell you." Davis remembered.

"I see. Did he mention what it involved?" Veemon asked.

"Not really. Something about a different dimension needing our help. We're supposed to meet Gennai next afternoon so I just wanted you to be aware. I don't mind if you stay here until then." Davis shared.

"Thank you Davis. I'll be ready when you need me." Veemon assured.

Davis said farewell before returning home.

Yolei felt her time left before departing would be best spent on helping out in her family owned store. She was up to her routine in the back store room with Hawkmon moving boxes to their appropriate locations.

"Hey Hawkmon I was doing some thinking. Without Kari and T.K. with us, you and Armadillomon are going to be at a disadvantage since you can't DNA digivolve. I'm just hoping whatever is out there waiting for us is something we'll be able to handle." Yolei worried.

"It is a bit of a concern although I imagine we won't be alone in this fight. Working with other friendly forces, we should be okay." Hawkmon figured.

"That's what I'd like to think as well. I guess none of us will know until we get there."

"In any case once we've finished up here a good nights rest is in order. There's no telling how long we will be gone."

Yolei agreed. The two soon finished up their work before returning home.

Agumon like the other original generation of Digimon had become fairly accustomed to life not having to fight anymore. If the call ever came for action though all would be quick to answer it. For now he was the only one who could reach the mega level of Digivolution. Knowing Gabumon once had the same ability to become MetalGarurumon, Agumon wondered if that power could ever be restored once again. Wanting to get a better understanding he paid Gabumon a surprise visit discovering him in the den of his house.

"Hello Gabumon. Do you have a spare minute?" Agumon asked.

"Sure. What's on your mind Agumon?" Gabumon inquired.

"In the past few weeks you and I were at the sovereigns lair when Azulongmon gave me the power to warp Digivolve but didn't have enough to give to you. I was wondering if there was a way for us to make that happen again." 

"Well gee Agumon that would be swell but how would we do it?"

"I've got an idea. We'll need one more Digimon to help though, preferably one that can fly."

Both knew Biyomon was nearby so they left to her home hoping she would lend a hand. They found her outside just as she was leaving.

"Biyomon, we could really use your help right now." Agumon insisted.

Biyomon turned towards them. "Oh sure guys. I have some time available. How can I assist?"

"I got an update from our friends in the real world about how a new energy source can help us reach higher levels of Digivolution. There is a spike coming from high up Infinity Mountain that I'd like to check out." Agumon explained.

"I understand. You want me to fly up there?" Biyomon assumed.

"Right. Perhaps you can take us along for the ride? It'll be easier to pinpoint if we work together." Gabumon reminded.

"Sure thing. Just give me some space." Biyomon instructed.

Agumon and Gabumon stepped back.

Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon.

Agumon climbed onto her left claw while Gabumon climbed onto the right. Once settled, Birdramon took off into the sky. Agumon directed Birdramon to where the source of power was near. Flying high up Infinity Mountain, she found a safe spot to land letting her passengers disembark. Birdramon turned back into Biyomon once they hopped off.

"It should be somewhere around this area. Let's split up. Call out if you find anything." Agumon directed.

The three went off in different directions.

Agumon went up from where they started. Keeping his eyes peeled for anything unusual he scoured the cliffs for something, anything. After searching for a bit, Agumon came up empty handed. He headed back down running into Gabumon.

"I didn't find it." Gabumon reported.

"Me neither. Maybe Biyomon located something." Agumon suggested.

The two hurried down to where she was last seen. They ended up in a cave system deep embedded into the side of the mountain. Cracks in the ceiling shined the sunlight in making it possible to see within. Venturing farther they heard groaning coming from up ahead. Upon closer inspection Agumon and Gabumon found Biyomon lying on the ground in pain.

Agumon knelt down. "Whoa Biyomon, are you hurt?" 

"My, my wing..." Biyomon stuttered.

Biyomon's left wing had signs of bruising.

"A rock fell on me, I don't think I can fly you guys out of here now." Biyomon realized.

"Oh dear. What should we do? It will take hours to walk down from where we are." Gabumon regretted.

Agumon sighed. "You're right Gabumon. But we should try to help Biyomon first."

The two helped Biyomon to her feet. Holding onto them for support, they made it out of the cave system. The path down was too thin for Gabumon to Digivolve and run down while Agumon didn't have enough energy to warp Digivolve. Knowing they were stranded here for now, the three set up a makeshift campsite. A fire was set just outside the cave entrance to signal anybody and provide some warmth. Agumon felt rather bad he got his friends involved in this wild goose chase, they didn't even find the orb of light.

"Biyomon, Gabumon, I'm sorry. This was a stupid idea." Agumon admitted.

"It's okay Agumon, you didn't mean for this to happen." Gabumon reminded.

"Gabumon's right. My wings just sprained. It'll heal itself by tomorrow." Biyomon agreed.

"Yeah, but still..." Agumon paused.

"We have a little while until the sun sets, why don't we do something together?" Biyomon advised.

"Well what did you have in mind?" Gabumon asked.

"It's no secret our partners are in the middle of a love triangle. I'm sure you both have had this discussion, right?" Biyomon assumed.

Agumon and Gabumon looked down at the ground.

"Sora is going through a very hard time right now. She has feelings for Matt and Tai." Biyomon confirmed.

"Yeah, Matt has talked about that with me." Gabumon recalled.

"Ditto. Tai likes Sora a lot." Agumon added.

"Regardless of what our friends do, we need to support each other. I just don't want there to be any conflict between us." Biyomon preferred.

"I don't see that being an issue. We three have known each other for years." Gabumon stated.

"Yet in all that time I never got close to you Biyomon. The truth is I kinda like you, a lot." Agumon shared.

Agumon creeped up towards Biyomon.

"Oh, Agumon..." Biyomon said.

The two despite being friends for such a long time, have never messed around. Considering they had nothing to do until tomorrow it seemed appropriate for them to have some fun. Biyomon nodded to Agumon as a sign of acceptance. He sat next to her bringing his face down towards her privates. Gabumon though looked extremely uncomfortable turning away from the two. Agumon looked up noticing his odd behavior.

"Is something troubling you Gabumon?" Agumon inquired.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing, nothing..." Gabumon clearly lied.

"Come on Gabumon. Talk to us." Biyomon encouraged.

"You both know I'm active with Matt, I've done it with other Digimon too of course. But never a female. I've just never sought that kind of interaction before." Gabumon informed.

"Oh well if it bothers you, we can stop." Biyomon offered.

"No, please don't. I shouldn't spoil your fun. I'll just go inside for now." Gabumon insisted.

Gabumon hurried into the cave.

Agumon never would've imagined that Gabumon was timid around girls. He pondered to go talk to him but Biyomon got his attention once more.

"When Gabumon is ready I think he will make the first move, with whoever it may be. For now we should leave him." Biyomon suggested.

Agumon hesitated. "Right, right..."

Agumon lied down on his side as Biyomon did the same facing the opposite direction. Now complete in a 69 position, he went on ahead proceeding to please her sweet spot. Licking in long strokes with his large tongue gave Biyomon a superb experience. It exceeded all the times she had done it with Sora although the Digimon wouldn't admit it. Biyomon took in a moment to revel in the satisfaction as it had been awhile since she had sex. Moaning a bit, it surprised her how swell Agumon was performing. He got an most immediate hard on from diving right into the action. Biyomon saw it form in front of her eyes almost forgetting about his needs. 

"Sorry Agumon, let me start." Biyomon said.

She enclosed her beak over Agumon's pecker beginning to suck. He sensed the beautiful joy filling up his body once more. With oral eroticism being felt in both their genitals, the two took equal time on working while enjoying. Likewise Agumon retained his boner, Biyomon dripped a lot of juice. Muffled moaning interacted creating a melody combination. Agumon remained cautious as to not touch her injured wing creating a boundary zone to not go near. His efforts worked well as all Biyomon felt was super down below the waist. Her beak cradled Agumon's unit giving him a real unique experience because of its size. Normally a human mouth couldn't take it all in but Biyomon was able to which gave a wider range of tongue.

Agumon and Biyomon were soon lost to the fantastic feelings from each other's holes. They remained focused on not letting up, to try and give an equal amount to which they received. Amazingly neither one out performed the other managing to stay in an equal scale. Agumon kept his arms still figuring his mouth gave enough of a star attraction. Biyomon didn't need an excuse since she was still injured. The repeated licks against her pussy greatly distracted from the pain in her wing. Agumon like Biyomon hadn't gotten down and dirty in a long time. The return of having his dick sucked was welcomed with open claws. 

Biyomon had plenty of experience doing this which really impressed him. Even at his maximum length, it didn't put any strain on her to repeatedly blow. Agumon did his own special thing by keeping his face pressed firmly up against the lips allowing his tongue to cover all angles at one time. As time passed, the levels of intensity rose. Neither let the shift in their bodies deviate them from pleasing. They continued to apply themselves even with their bodies trembling with good vibes all over. Both had done this sort of thing so many instances in the past anyway.

Agumon and Biyomon were eager to spill themselves having gone so long without doing so. To try and hasten the process, Biyomon sucked at an increased rate hoping Agumon would get the hint. He did responding by moving his tongue rapidly against her pussy. The pleasure soared for the two Digimon in kind. On the inside they craved more mouth as reliving these private moments between friends helped do away with tension. Keeping their faces practically stationary there was no need to move them. Agumon now took the opportunity to freely moan taking in deep breaths. Biyomon on the other hand could only muffle things every so often. Staying at the heavy rates of oral activity, their dreams of a grand finale wouldn't take much longer. Biyomon was extremely soaking right now.

She usually didn't secrete this much although with Agumon's larger mouth it had to adjust itself. He himself felt ready to burst at any given moment. To try and give Biyomon the perfect send off, he did his signature finishing move by lapping up and down like a paintbrush against a wall. Sticking to the hyper speed made Biyomon shake. It was way too much for any one girl to absorb in one sitting. Suddenly unable to continue sucking, she arched backwards facing up towards the sky. Agumon didn't take offense as this was the standard response to when he ended a munching in this fashion. Biyomon panted, her chest rising in length from deep breaths.

"Aah! Oh Agumon!" Biyomon screeched.

Agumon moved himself to face towards Biyomon. He stuck to his finishing technique while kneeling on the ground. The joy felt insurmountable at this point, far exceeding any such treatment she had ever gotten. Her body was primed for a creamy release. Biyomon desired this now, it overpowered her senses. Lifting her good wing up she pressed it against Agumon's head pushing it in deeper. Once the insides of her privates got tickled that was enough to trigger the end. Biyomon lurched back once more falling gracefully as she had an orgasm, one of the best in her life. An impressive shot came out of her body which lasted for an extended period. 

"Marvelous, just marvelous..." Biyomon sighed.

Agumon lied next to her. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Forgive me Agumon. Your method just took me by surprise, you still need to be pleased."

Biyomon felt bad that she aborted herself from sucking. To try and make it up to him, she lied down on her stomach facing the opposite direction.

"My vagina's had enough for one day but you can take me in the rear if you like." Biyomon offered.

"Okay. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Agumon swore.

Agumon was still hard but not at that burst eruption level anymore. He carefully mounted Biyomon placing his cock against her backdoor. Holding onto her sides for extra support, he slowly ventured inside going no more than half deep. Agumon was afraid that she hadn't done a lot of anal in her life so he was going to take it super easy on her as a precaution. Even with him not going all out with his thrusts, he got enough of her insides to make the experience enjoyable. Biyomon relaxed herself absorbing the incoming dick in slow measures. She appreciated Agumon's tenderness in his movements.

He remembered from first learning with Gabumon how more soft the opposing hole was. The tight entry supplied him with a much overall different flavor than a vagina did. He softly started moaning again while timing his insertions carefully. Biyomon received just the right tempo for her behind thanks to Agumon's caution. She sighed a little beginning to enjoy herself. The urge to climax started creeping up back into Agumon's mind from the sex resuming. His genitals swelled as he kept on pumping inwards. Taking this laid back approach allowed him to sizzle in the satisfaction per push as opposed to having a constant feel.

It all added up towards the eventual finish. Even with Agumon's steady performance, he could sense the buildup from down below. The male Digimon switched course trying to time it so his ejaculation would be in tune with his thrusts. Softly in, softly out, repeat. The strategy worked well. Agumon clenched his eyes and mouth shut as the end drew nearer. The sluggish approach towards it started taking its toll on his mentality but he refused to draw any risk to Biyomon by going deeper or faster. She meanwhile was looking the other way unaware of Agumon's struggle. Biyomon truly preferred vaginal intercourse to anal although now that it had dragged on for such a period, it honestly didn't feel too bad.

Her sighs turned into moans from the overall mood change. Agumon was being driven mad by the inability to go out in grand style. He didn't dare resist to delay the load from releasing. Agumon was dying to come right now. Faced with immense pressure, he found his happy space as one last thrust finally allowed him to spill seed. Agumon ceased his movements stopping once more at the halfway point filling up Biyomon's rear to the brim. Both yelped from the interaction, Agumon from relief while Biyomon from regret it was over. Agumon fully pulled out once he was dry taking a seat on the ground. Sweat was dripping off his face.

"Whew! That took a long time!" Agumon exclaimed.

Biyomon sat next to him. "You did great. We need to do this again."

"Agreed."

Agumon put his shrunk penis away while Biyomon wiped fluids away from both her holes. They then went inside to check on Gabumon; only to find him gone.

"Wait, he wrote something here." Agumon noticed.

"Don't worry. I just went to look for something that can help us. I'll be back soon." It read.

With the temperature dropping, Agumon and Biyomon sat down by the fire for warmth. As expected, Gabumon later returned with extra branches for firewood.

"This should last us until tomorrow." Gabumon confirmed.

"Good find Gabumon. We had a lot of fun while you were gone." Biyomon remarked.

"I'm glad. When the time is right I imagine I'll have some fun with a girl but right now is not it." Gabumon declared.

"Don't worry. None of us are going to pressure you." Agumon decided.

Gabumon was pleased his peers didn't see any conflict with his sleeping partner choices. Huddling close for warmth, the three fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kari was back home thinking about what Gatomon mentioned. Knowing being careful could only do so much, it worried her to think something out there wants her for whatever reason. After getting ready for bed she felt it was worth discussing again. Kari was about to get Gatomon's attention when something told her not to.

"I don't see the point in making Gatomon worry."

Kari instead relaxed not thinking about negative things.

Come next morning, Davis set his alarm early to not oversleep. He took his backpack filled with supplies with him to the digital world. Returning to Little Edo, Davis found Veemon and Floramon eating breakfast in her kitchen.

"Morning Davis. Would you like to join us?" Veemon offered.

Davis sat down. "Sure. I could use something to eat."

The three ate a nice meal together.

Biyomon, Agumon and Gabumon got up beginning to plot their next move. Biyomon still felt pain in her wing so they agreed to walk down a bit to lessen the journey. The three walked back into the cave system which was now more visible than yesterday since it was earlier in the day. Continuing down a bit the trio came across a steady stream of water leaking from above.

"Just what we needed. My throat is so dry." Gabumon commented.

The group drank straight from the walls quenching their thirst. Following the water down, they ended up in a large open area within the mountain featuring a small lake.

"Oh wow. This is so beautiful." Agumon noted.

Biyomon was distracted by something in the distance, she rubbed her eyes to try and determine what she was looking at.

"Is that a convenience store?" Biyomon questioned.

Agumon and Gabumon turned equally surprised to see a Speedway building on the other side of the lake.

"What do you think? Should we check it out?" Agumon asked.

"At this point I'm so hungry I doubt I'll make it down the mountain anyway." Gabumon assumed.

"Me too. Let's go." Biyomon directed.

The three walked to the store. The front doors opened via motion detection. Inside the shelves were empty, much to the disappointment of the three. In the back though there was a room padlocked shut. On its exterior it read "Only open in Case of an Emergency".

"I'm starving. I guess that qualifies as an emergency." Agumon stated.

Agumon sliced the locks with his claws allowing entry. Inside was a first aid box lying on the floor. Puzzled, Gabumon picked it up opening the box discovering it contained an orb of light.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Gabumon exclaimed.

Gabumon took ahold of the orb which immediately filled him with super energy. His body started to glow. He felt a rush of adrenaline which had been absent for a number of years.

"Let me try something." Gabumon decided.

Gabumon warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon.

The mega Digimon stood on all fours. He examined his body with pure excitement.

Agumon was thrilled. "You did it! We found what we came here for!"

"Indeed. Now let's go home." MetalGarurumon declared.

Agumon and Biyomon hopped onto his back holding on tightly. MetalGarurumon flew out of the nearest hole in the ceiling back to where the Digimon lived. Landing outside of his own home, the three were greeted by Matt.

"Whoa, MetalGarurumon? Is that really you?" Matt hoped.

"Yes Matt. I found a way to reach the mega level of Digivolution once more." MetalGarurumon confirmed.

Agumon and Biyomon jumped off as he returned to his rookie form of Gabumon. Matt's digivice captured the essence of his mega shape allowing Gabumon to reach it again when need be.

"This is great Gabumon. The more strength we have the better off we will be." Matt said.

"Yes, well worth our trip up Infinity Mountain." Gabumon agreed.

"I tried contacting you this morning but I came here when no one answered. I'm just glad everyone's okay." Matt spoke relieved.

Biyomon held her stomach. "Well I've gotta go eat or else I might collapse." 

"Ugh, ditto." Agumon added.

They said farewell to Gabumon returning home.

Davis let his friends know he was in Little Edo waiting for the others to arrive. Ken, Yolei and Cody soon met him and Veemon back at Gennai's home on Server once the afternoon approached. The three had also packed for the occasion bringing things with them. Gennai greeted them in his den.

"Welcome everyone. Now that you're all here I will begin the transfer. Once the situation has been resolved I will bring you back home." Gennai explained.

"We're ready. Let's do this guys!" Davis shouted.

Gennai cast a spell using the donated orbs of light. The four with their Digimon were soon blinded by brightness feeling their bodies transmit as data to another world.

End of part 10.


	11. Leave it all Behind.

This is part 11 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

Leave it all Behind: Takato had just awoken. He began his usual routine of getting ready for school when he heard commotion coming from downstairs. Investigating the oddity, Takato found none other than Guilmon rummaging through the bread of yesterday.

''Guilmon! You came back!'' Takato exclaimed.

Takato ran up to his partner embracing him tightly. Guilmon however suddenly slipped out of his grip looking confused.

''Who are you?'' Guilmon questioned.

''Guilmon, it's me, Takato.'' Takato answered.

''I've never seen you before in my life.''

''What? Guilmon. I don't understand. Don't you remember me?''

Guilmon scowled. ''I just came in here looking for food. Now leave me alone.''

Takato was in shock. After everything he and Guilmon had gone through, his friend didn't recall anything. He reached into his pocket taking out his digivice.

''Guilmon please, look.'' Takato requested.

Guilmon turned knocking the device out of Takato's hand via his tail.

''For the last time I do not know you!'' Guilmon snarled.

Takato backed away. Guilmon grabbed some rolls in his arms before scrambling out the back door. The tamer gave chase. 

''Guilmon wait!'' Takato cried out.

Takato turned the corner coming face to face with an angry Guilmon.

''I warned you! Pyro Sphere!'' Guilmon snapped.

Guilmon opened his mouth beginning to shoot out a fireball. Takato screamed as it engulfed him causing everything to fade black.

Takato then woke up, this time for real. Covered in cold sweat he recounted how many times he had that particular nightmare before. Too many in his mind. It was still very early in the morning but whenever this awful dream occurred, Takato could never return to slumber. Making the best of his awoken status, he climbed out of bed sitting at his desk.

Takato turned on the lamp. ''Guilmon, it's been so long. Should I let go?''

Concerned with the fact he promised Guilmon they would always be together usually caused Takato to rethink his thoughts. But this particular morning, it didn't seem rational. He only has memories of their adventures together having not bothered to even take a single photo of themselves. Maybe it was time to forget about Guilmon since there really was no way for them to reunite. That idea scared the young boy, it scared him a lot. Takato hadn't even worn his goggles since the day of the Digimon's departure. All these months later, it began to seem like nothing had ever happened.

''I'm sorry Guilmon, I did my best to stay positive but it's gotten me nowhere. You'll always be my friend although I might have to move on now.''

Takato tucked his digivice away in his desk drawer before returning to bed. In defiance of letting some negative subconscious get in his way, he managed to return to sleep. Come morning, Takato got up from the noise emitted from his alarm clock. Feeling wide awake for some unknown reason only further committed him to move forth with his life. Takato began his usual routine of getting dressed, preparing his knapsack for school today. Finishing within a few minutes the boy went downstairs for breakfast.

''One day, just take it one day at a time.''

His parents were already in the back preparing goods for any incoming customers. Takato decided not to bother them instead making some chow on his own. Since Guilmon had left, he had learned to become more independent knowing it would better help him in the long run. Takato ate by himself not thinking about anything in particular. The food was as same as always, nothing new to report there. He continued to eat trying to not think about Guilmon or Digimon at all.

Henry like Takato took the separation very hard. Even though they had saved two worlds in the process, the idea of being away from Terriermon made any such victory null and void. He was also eating with his three siblings at the time. Henry tried to stay upbeat but as the months passed time didn't make anything better, only worse. Once finished, he went into his room to get ready for the day. Suzie was the exact opposite truly believing they would see their friends again. She went into Henry's room to talk with him.

"Hi Henry. How are you feeling today?" Suzie inquired.

"Oh you know, same as always." Henry regretted.

"I know you're hurting, so am I. This isn't an easy situation for any of us."

Henry sighed. "Yeah. Look Suzie I'm aware my behavior has been bleak. I don't mean to take it out on anyone. I just, really wish things were different..."

Henry pouted sitting on his bed burying his face into his hands. 

"It's not fair, any of it." Henry mumbled.

Suzie climbed up onto the bed sitting next to Henry. She hugged him. Henry knew his sister only wanted to cheer him up. He appreciated her efforts. The truth was he had to move on from this, find a reason to enjoy life again. 

Rika was caught in between believing and not believing she would ever see Renamon again. Having matured so much from her original stance that Digimon were only data, she felt it would be best to put the first step forward and whatever would be would be. Rika still attended the same private school. Like Takato and Henry she was in the midst of preparing for the day.

"I guess that's all I need for now."

Rika set out leaving her home. While walking down the streets, the tamer marveled at how quickly the city repaired itself after the damage done by the D-Reaper. Everyone really chipped in to return everything back to normal. The wind blew against her body. Rika used to remember how Renamon would appear under such circumstances. She shrugged it off knowing her partner was somewhere else, completely unreachable.

"Something tells me I will see you again. How long I won't know until it happens. You're always in my thoughts Renamon, be safe."

School eventually began as the day dragged on. Takato had since paid more attention in class even improving his grades. No longer having to worry about Guilmon, his life had returned to exactly what it was before he met him. The only exception was Takato's relationship with Jeri. The two had committed themselves to each other since everything that happened involving the Digimon. Being aware he had a girlfriend helped deal with his personal struggles a bit. 

At his desk, Takato glanced at her for a second realizing how lucky he was. Kenta and Kazu were in the same room behind Takato. They missed their partners like everyone else although having not known them as for long lessened the pain to an extent. If anything they felt worse for everyone else who had become tamers earlier. Both tried not to think about any future reunions, instead focus on the present. At lunch the four sat together.

"Guys, I have something to tell you. I had that dream again this morning." Takato shared.

Jeri knew what he meant. "The same one, huh? I'm sorry to hear that Takato."

"Maybe it's for the best, perhaps it's time I let go." Takato figured.

"Oh Takato don't really mean that, do you?" Kenta asked.

"Our Digimon are out there. I don't think they would have given up on us either." Kazu reasoned.

"It's been almost a year now. I'm thinking it would be best to move on but then I promised Guilmon we would always be together." Takato recalled.

"We can't give up. The Digimon have each other, so do we." Jeri insisted.

Takato looked down on his desk. "It really gets to me certain days. I'm not sure how much longer I can go on like this."

Takato was close to tears. Jeri stood up giving him a hug.

"Please don't be sad. It hurts me to see you so down." Jeri admitted.

Takato leaned up against Jeri letting out a big sigh.

"If we do ever reunite I'm sure the Digimon will remember us." Kenta comforted.

"Exactly. What we did will remain epic for the tests of time. It did happen, they know so and we know so." Kazu added.

Takato still couldn't shake off the nightmare syndrome that Guilmon might forget about him or even spit a fireball in his face. He looked sad while stuffing a fork full of food into his mouth.

Henry was in another part of the school building also eating lunch. He was thinking a lot about how easier Suzie was handling being apart than he was. If anything, he should be the one leading by example. Henry decided that now would be the time to try and be a better person. Sitting by himself, he outlined a list of things to do.

"I should have done this ages ago."

The day soon finished, classes let out. Takato walked through the park passing by Guilmon's shed. Braving the steps, he went inside and as usual Guilmon wasn't there.

"I really have to stop doing this. It's too painful."

Takato's cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Hey Takato, do you want to come over? My family is out right now." Jeri informed.

"Okay Jeri. I'll be right there." Takato accepted.

Takato hung up. He knew what Jeri was referring to by inviting him over as it had become a routine whenever the two of them had free time. Instead of heading home, Takato shifted course to Jeri's neighborhood.

Henry went straight to his apartment once school ended wanting to get a fresh start on his list of things to do. Regardless of if he was to ever see Terriermon again, the boy had to do this for himself. Henry sat down in the den greeting his family preparing to start on his homework. Suzie was present noticing her brother seemed happier. She walked over to him.

"Henry, you look better now." Suzie noticed.

"Somewhat better. I've been feeling down for so long now, it's about time I adjusted my attitude." Henry explained.

"That's good. That's real good."

Suzie sat with Henry proceeding to enjoy his company.

Takato had rushed to Jeri's house eager to begin their fun time. He let himself in leaving his shoes at the entrance finding Jeri ready in her bedroom; she was already naked.

"Hey sweetie. I got here as soon as I could." Takato said.

Jeri smiled. "It's fine Takato, shall we begin?"

Takato dropped his backpack at the doorway rushing into the bed with Jeri. He immediately pulled his blue hoodie over his head tossing it to the floor. Staring at Jeri's nude body enticed him greatly. She lied on her back as Takato climbed on top. Leaning down, he brought himself closer to her. Jeri took hold of his head beginning to make out. Even now their hormones were stirred up from these simple actions. They kissed while embracing one another, glad to be doing this activity once more. Takato's white shirt chaffed from rubbing against Jeri's bare skin. He broke away for just a moment to remove it before resuming his mouth work.

Jeri stayed right with him getting deep into the mood for some real excitement. Takato as well wanted to start as soon as possible hoping it would take his mind off of other things. Both needed extra stimulation though to reach that point. Arousal steadily rose from their intense lip action causing him to get hard and her to get wet. Takato fumbled trying to strip off the rest of his clothes. Jeri saw his handicap moving her arms to assist. Through working together the two managed to remove his pants and underwear completely. While her hands were down there, Jeri sized up his unit through touching it. 

"You're sturdy enough Takato, and I'm ready as well. Let's begin." Jeri announced.

"Right." Takato acknowledged.

Jeri opened her legs giving Takato ample room for entry. He mounted himself in front gently pushing his way inside. The joy of their privates interacting once more returned. They took a moment to revel in the period. Wanting more though, Takato provided for both getting back into his routine of inserting himself. This was something he had pretty much mastered since he and Jeri became sexually active. Moving softly forward this really did help him with his troubles. The pleasure was good like it always was. Jeri was simply along for the ride lying comfortably in her bed. She kept her body still allowing Takato to work without distractions.

He could do this blindfolded at this point. Jeri poured out more moisture as usual which helped him enter easier. Neither never rushed to the finish line wanting their expression of love to be long lasting. Takato instead went in deeper although not faster when this happened. It gave them awesome feelings in their genitals without sacrificing too much of the time length. Jeri made her standard moaning as did Takato. It was easier to let it all out then keep it bottled inside. He wrapped his arms around her embracing Jeri behind the back. This afternoon Takato felt very grateful for having such a strong faithful friend.

Through making love with each other like this, it really showed their true sides. Jeri noted how more passionate he appeared to be this particular day. She attributed such behavior to his earlier conversation. Jeri caressed his face staring him in the eyes with a look of confidence. Takato got the message that she would always be there for him which meant a lot. He then set his focus back on his act. The thrusting had gone on for quite a bit now, the two were deep into the satisfaction. Jeri used this opportunity to rest up knowing she would have to take over if a second round was to be in order.

Takato could never tire of her sweet pussy as he kept on going balls deep into it. Freeing his mind of anything distracting he fully absorbed the joy like it was supposed to be. The lovers in question fit well for each other in terms of size. Even when they first did it so long ago there wasn't a lot of pain on Jeri's side. All she felt right at the moment was happy bliss being very well accustomed to Takato's member. He continued to keep the fun going staying true to his word that Jeri was the only one for him. 

The tamer was also very keen on when his finale drew near. Treating it like the other times, today would be no exception. He stuck with his current slow but deep movements fully aware of what to do for maximum effect. Jeri too had a secret sixth sense of how long Takato could hold himself. She braced herself for his seed in the meantime. He applied himself to timing the end to be nothing short of perfect. It would mark exactly how he wanted this particular interaction to finish. There was a spike in the levels from his orgasm drawing near. Takato moaned a bit louder while portraying a look of glee on his face.

Knowing the right or wrong decisions could make or break the closer, he felt determined to not fudge up. Jeri was still in waiting mode for the succulent warm spot to erupt on inside. It wouldn't be much longer. Takato relaxed himself, put pump after pump into Jeri. He was so close right now. Straining just a bit for a brief moment, Takato quickly adjusted himself as he reached the long sought after conclusion. Going forward with one last thrust, he paused to give both of them a grand spectacle. Takato indeed came deep which provided the fantastic climax he yearned for. Jeri as well got that spot of purity in her body joining him in one last gasp.

The big moment subsided eventually although it was worthwhile in the end. Takato removed himself lying next to Jeri. He was short of breath from all the humping needing a break. Jeri didn't blame him no doubt as Takato deserved a good rest. She hugged him around his neck. With their first round out of the way, they began to plan the second. Jeri maneuvered herself so she was sitting on his lap facing towards him. Takato wasn't ready for another go just yet, he would need some down time first. Jeri hoped to entice him further by masturbating. She proceeded to rub herself making fake horny noises.

Takato kept a close eye on the prize. Jeri's efforts would work well as his penis prepared itself. The lack of authenticity humored him greatly. She adapted to this period as best she could by fingering herself. No relation at all to the real thing but it was something at least. Her arousal noises became more sincere from the change. Takato's gaze remained strictly on the show in front of him. He really wanted to hit it up again. To rush the strength back into his crotch, Takato savagely jerked himself off making a loud flappy sound. Jeri wanted to get the party started quickly as well. Her body was more than ready although Takato still needed some more effort.

He estimated his unit was about halfway there to holding its own. Jeri wanted him to relax, not strain his psyche to get the ball rolling again. She moved his hand aside taking over the jerking. Soiled in fluids, it slipped in her palms forcing Jeri to make a tight fist. The thrill of being touched by someone other than himself jacked up the joy within. Takato freely moaned a bit from her strong grip. Using her other free hand, Jeri did a balancing act between pleasing herself and Takato. The juice kept leaking out for a number of different avenues; she was set for more loving. And judging by the thickness in her hand, he was finally ready as well.

"I've got this Takato. Just leave it all to me." Jeri insisted.

Takato rested his arms allowing Jeri to proceed. She got into a kneeling poise over his boner while pointing it upwards. After fidgeting for a bit Jeri plopped down to a comfortable depth. She had been on top before so like Takato had become a real pro at intercourse. As expected, his hard on was holding steady showing no signs of weakening. This guaranteed a nice ride. Jeri got into the swing of things by doing her routine. Keeping the top half of her body straight she dropped and stood up making sure some of Takato's cock was inside of her at all times. It gave both of them a zesty different flavor to the pleasure based on their positions.

Takato kept himself still so Jeri wouldn't feel off balance. He took this opportunity to really chill out, reflect on how lucky he was. She did a good job on humping like he did with thrusting. Jeri put a lot of focus on her task at hand. It was her job to do the movements now. The wonderful feelings in her pussy served as a great motivation to pay close attention to what she was doing. Even though it was difficult, Jeri had a lot of fun as well. She only showed a happy expression on her face. Takato felt her vagina envelop itself over him time and time again. He loved how great it felt. Jeri had a lot of strength built up so she could do this for as long as necessary.

The deepening mood of their sex together started taking its toll forcing them to moan louder now. The intensity rose as the drops continued. Jeri was full of self producing lube allowing the interaction to keep going. Takato was in fact drenched all over his waist and thighs. It was more than worth it though for him to feel this super. He wanted this period to last long since it truly helped deal with his stress. Letting everything sink in it soothed the boy to a great degree. Jeri also had issues in real life feeling spending this quality time with Takato was the perfect remedy. She let herself go wanting his member to expand within repeatedly.

Controlling how strong the joy meters were, Jeri kept it right for an even well balanced mixture. Takato was doing just fine by her performance. She too got enough satisfaction to suit her needs. He was more than half prepared for a second spill now thanks to Jeri's pounding. Takato was now torn between wanting this to drag on or end sooner. It kind of upset him. Then again there was no saying the two couldn't do this again sometime so Takato chose to ride it out, just let it be. Jeri on the other hand was fine with whatever would eventually occur anyway.

"Ahh! Jeri! Just a little more!" Takato cautioned.

That same raw emotion period returned, sort of the final countdown. Jeri didn't want to keep Takato in suspense for too long. Considering there wasn't going to be a third round for today, she went into overdrive mode. Pile driving down and deep caused waves in the seismic pleasure readings. Jeri screeched from the bursts of power surging around. Takato also yelled loudly. She almost lost her balance while riding him feeling off kilter. He saw her flail around quickly offering his hands for assistance. Lifting his arms up at a forty five degree angle, they joined hands together to finish the job.

Takato was near the breaking point. The two held each other tight. Jeri kept going down and down until Takato suddenly fell onto his back in a stunned state. Another warm spot was released into Jeri's insides at long last. It came out of nowhere taking both by somewhat of a surprise. Jeri froze in place to let the seed enter her, spread out. Takato took in some air feeling out of breath from a sudden rush. Tired beyond belief, she slipped off to the side resting next to him. Jeri snuggled spreading her arm across his chest. 

"Another great run." Takato proclaimed.

"I couldn't agree more." Jeri said.

The two rested their weary bodies for a while. Once filled with energy they got dressed and cleaned up any evidence of their fun.

"I should go, have a lot of homework to do." Takato regretted.

Jeri nodded. "Likewise but I'll see you tomorrow, then we'll have the whole weekend."

They kissed one last time before Takato headed home.

Rika had an average day compared to Takato's. She was chilling in her room thinking about her friends, her family, Renamon.

"I can't beat myself up over it anymore. Maybe I should find someone to be with."

Rika was done feeling sorry for herself. It was time to keep Renamon in her mind but perhaps get close to someone? But who? She hadn't really thought about that. Tomorrow is another day but why wait until then? Rika finished some home assignments then set outside into the neighborhood. Walking around she ended up in the city park.

"It feels weird being back here."

Rika hadn't been here in a few months. Off in the distance she heard some laughter. Curious, Rika went to investigate coming up to the swing set. With their backs to her was Henry pushing Suzie, the latter giggling in delight. Rika didn't let her presence be known just yet. Instead she just watched with great intent. Looking at Henry interact with his sister, it just looked so tranquil. Rika then felt off, in a certain spot, a sensitive spot. Looking down there was moisture leaking out of her vagina. Embarrassed beyond belief, Rika walked away. Once a safe distance away the girl reflected on what just happened.

"Was I turned on by Henry?"

Rika never got aroused by anyone let alone of her fellow tamers. She only took it as a positive sign that she was attracted to him. Rika felt there was only one thing to do, go talk to him about it. She nervously went back to the swing set finding the two still with their backs to her.

"Hey Henry!" Rika called out.

Henry turned. "Huh?"

Whack! 

While distracted by Rika's voice, Suzie still in the swing hit Henry right in the face knocking him to the sand. Rika immediately ran over to him as did Suzie.

"Henry, oh are you okay?" Suzie hoped.

"Ow, my face..." Henry groaned.

Rika looked him over. "I'm sorry Henry! I didn't mean it!"

There was no bleeding although his right eye was bruised. Rika helped him sit up. She felt rather horrible this happened out of the worst possible times too. Rika choked up while holding Henry tightly. He was very taken back by her huge affection.

"No, Rika it's okay. I'm gonna be fine." Henry assured.

His words fell on deaf ears. Rika became hysterical. Henry stood up forced to bring Rika to her feet. He held her hands.

"Hey Suzie, can we have a minute alone?" Henry requested.

"Sure Henry. I'll be right here." Suzie accepted.

Henry walked Rika to a secluded part of the park where nobody ever went. Rika seemed to have calmed down a bit on the way.

"All better now?" Henry asked.

"Yeah I think so." Rika figured.

"Good to hear, I should get back." 

"Wait! Henry, we need to talk."

Henry stopped. "Uh sure. What's on your mind?"

"I just came into this place by accident but I'm glad I did. I saw you there with Suzie, you two seem so happy. It really got to me cause I think I like you."

"Wait, what?"

"Renamon is gone, I don't know if I'll ever see her again. For now I need a good friend. I think I need you Henry."

Henry blushed. "Well Rika, I don't know what to say. I mean we are friends and all but more than friends? I've never thought of that."

"I know. It just came to me as I saw you. Maybe it's destiny, Henry."

"This, this is a lot to take in. It's also a lot to consider."

"Well in the meantime can I at least make it up for injuring you?"

Henry so no problem with that so he gave Rika a slight nod. He quickly regretted that decision though as Rika tugged his pants down his legs.

"Rika stop! We can't do this here!" Henry objected.

Rika wasn't going to be stopped. She playfully pushed Henry onto the grass climbing on top of him. From there she sealed her mouth over his. Henry involuntarily moaned from the interaction having never made out with someone before. Rika grabbed Henry's wrists holding them against the ground. Surprisingly enough he couldn't wiggle out of her grasp or throw her off his body. Henry felt really awkward in this kind of situation where any random person jogging could walk up on them. He struggled a bit. Rika kept him in place refusing to let go. Henry flailed his legs in a vain attempt to kick her away.

His face was red as a vine ripe tomato. Despite him not wanting to do this, at all for that matter, Henry's penis was already hardening from the excitement driven around him. Rika felt a bump against her which signaled that he was getting aroused. She kept forcefully kissing him to keep it that way. Henry felt his privates forming up which further embarrassed him. He wobbled like a fish on dry land. Rika didn't let up holding him down despite his muffled cries. She wasn't an expert in sex but knew enough to do some stuff at least. Henry was now at maximum length. Rika moved away to rub it in his face through speaking.

"Relax Henry. I'm going to take care of you." Rika catered.

"No! Knock it off! My sister is right here!" Henry reminded.

"Shh, she'll be fine for another minute. Now let me begin."

Rika relinquished her right hand to reach into Henry's underwear quickly seizing the prize inside. She immediately started fondling it before he could swiftly react. Henry tried in that second to push Rika away but his arm fell back down upon receiving her gentle touch. He was now frozen, unable to move. Henry stuttered trying to must up enough will power to fight back.

"I'll be real quick." Rika insisted.

Rika backtracked keeping hold of his unit now lying to his side. Henry continued to be mortified although still couldn't stop this. She did him the honor by stripping away his white briefs now getting a clear view of how many inches he had. Fairly decent for a boy his age.

"Please! Suzie can't see us like this!" Henry whined.

"Then I better start right away." Rika countered.

She moved her face down towards Henry's boner.

Henry panicked. "No, no! Ahh! Mmmnn..."

He was forced to start moaning uncontrollably as Rika opened wide taking his shaft into her mouth. Henry was one who never even regularly masturbated so going from nothing to this level drove him nuts so to speak. Like before, his arms stayed crumbled in a heap on the grass. Never did Henry imagine his privates could feel this way, pretty much indescribable. Rika was pleased that she finally won him over. Her efforts now paid close attention to the job she had taken on. Using her hands to caress the base area her face sucked hard as it pleased the meat. Henry could no longer fight anymore. He gave in to Rika's treatment choosing to enjoy himself.

He ceased fidgeting now lying in a composed pose. Rika continued to please him trying real hard to give Henry a thrill unlike he had ever gone through. She imagined Suzie would come looking eventually so time wasn't on her side. Rika moved her tongue at a rapid pace wanting this to be a thoughtful but quick first time. Henry stayed in disbelief that such a feeling was possible, it defied all sense of logic. He wanted this so badly right now, a real far cry from how he felt when Rika chose to initiate this in the first place. She was more than happy to provide hoping this would be the start of a real relationship.

For now it was an interesting experience even for Rika to be on the giving end of sex. Even though her body wasn't getting any loving it proved to be enjoyable to provide for someone. She just winged it essentially as if his dick were a long candy. The results seemed to be coming out favorably. Henry imagined the lightning jolt of intensity would wear itself off although with Rika giving an all star performance, there was never a dull moment. Henry continued to feel heavenly since she was pouring her soul into making his day. No longer shameful of being exposed he let Rika do her thing while absorbing the satisfaction.

Henry was currently hard as hard could be. Rika could feel it in her hands as well. The truth was he couldn't take much more of her heavy duty mouth suction. She set her priority to seeing this through until the end; no matter what the cost. Henry started feeling dazed from a huge mega load of pressure building up. He wasn't ignorant, the boy knew he was going to cream. Hoping Rika would be okay with it, Henry tried to slug it off at first. The orgasm meant the fun would be over and he sure didn't want that to be the case. Resisting though put a lot of strain in his genitals. His moans turned into desperate groans.

Rika assumed it was normal behavior not being worried about the change in tone. She was still sucking and fondling without any other care in the world. Henry now reached an impasse on whether to keep holding back or not. He really wished his blowjob would last longer considering he fell in love with the way it felt. This was so great the idea of it closing up was rather devastating. Rika remained unaware of Henry's thought process so she stayed at the same levels. Fortunately or perhaps unfortunately, his choice was made for him. He felt a huge burst of joy erupt from his penis as he reached the climax. 

He shook wildly as it was incredibly powerful in addition to unexpected. Not even a second after the shake, the spunk released in Rika's mouth catching her by surprise as well. Spreading out like a raging wildfire it filled up her oral cavity. She plopped backwards afraid of how such a thing would taste like. Resting on her tongue Rika found it to be unlike anything she ever sampled, not really a word to describe it. She hadn't formed a positive or negative opinion before taking a gulp back. Henry was gasping meanwhile which snapped Rika back to reality. As she bent over to check him out, he suddenly lunged up giving her a big hug.

"That was amazing! Thank you!" Henry expressed.

Rika smiled. "I'm glad you had fun."

Henry got himself dressed. The two began walking back to Suzie.

"You might be right Rika. Opportunities arose that made us tamers in the first place, I'd like to see how we can move on in the future. You and me." Henry conceded.

"I'm so happy to hear that. I hope I wasn't too rough on you though." Rika said.

"No, it's okay. But I will have my revenge at some point."

Rika laughed. "Yeah. I can actually see that happening."

Henry regrouped with Suzie to return home. Rika did as well.

Takato was in his room. He had another great experience with Jeri although it only helped so much. The boy still missed Guilmon, he just wished there was a way for them to be together once more. Knowing promises weren't meant to be broken Takato was torn between keeping Guilmon's memory alive or moving on. He took out his digivice from the desk.

"We had such good times Guilmon. But now we're world's apart. I take comfort in knowing you have the other Digimon by your side although it must be hard for you as well."

Takato felt it would be best to put off his important decision until tomorrow. He got into bed hoping he wouldn't have that awful nightmare again. Eventually falling asleep, Takato was startled by a noise coming from downstairs which woke him up. Hopping out of bed to investigate there was a lot of rummaging-like sounds emitting from the kitchen.

"Mom? Dad? Is that you?" Takato questioned.

The sounds stopped. Out from the corner came a familiar figure.

Takato blinked several times. "Guilmon?"

"Good morning Takato, I've been waiting for you." Guilmon said.

End of part 11.


	12. We Were Tamers.

This is part 12 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

We Were Tamers: Takato still couldn't believe he was actually looking at Guilmon, in his own home of all places. It just didn't make sense.

"Please, take a seat. There is much we need to talk about." Guilmon said.

Takato did so. "But how are you here? I don't get it."

"I'm not really here Takato. I'm just in your head because none of this is real."

"You lost me, Guilmon."

"I have been trying to communicate with you for months. Since you created me through your thoughts, it seemed like the best means of making contact. This is my first successful trip."

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Our job isn't done yet. I have a sense that something much bigger is approaching. We must reunite, you Takato must come back to my world."

Takato became intrigued. "I'd love to see you again Guilmon, but how?"

"Just go to our old hangout. You'll understand when you get there."

"But I've been there, nothing's changed."

"Trust me Takato. Just go back one more time. It's your destiny."

"Okay Guilmon, I will."

Guilmon smiled. "Good. I look forward to being in your company once more."

Takato reached across the table holding Guilmon's hand. The next thing he knew, the boy woke up in bed. It was the middle of night, the same night he went to bed in.

"Wait, was that just another dream? Or something else?"

Takato shrugged it off considering how late it was. He found his way back to sleep. In the morning Takato went back to his normal school day routine. The lingering thought in his mind though was how real that dream seemed. He still had class to attend which made up more of his current concern. Takato ate his normal meal then headed out. Walking past the park the boy considered checking the shed. But since time was short, he chose not to.

A forgotten ally in the tamer's fight to save the world; Alice McCoy had mostly stayed out of the others presence since the only time she ran into them. Remembering her brief time with Dobermon, the child wondered whatever happened to his data. Dressed in more casual clothing than before she went to the area where she last saw him. It had been repaired since the D-Reaper's devastation although no one was around.

"I really wish we had more time. I barely got to know you."

Alice was hoping to find closure by returning. She sat down a bench trying to collect her thoughts. Having traveled a good distance the girl needed some time off her feet.

Takato got to his classroom as did the rest of his fellow students. He paid close attention to what his teacher was discussing although there were a lot of other things to think about. Not just Guilmon in his odd dream, his cousin Kai and Minami were coming in for the weekend. When lunch would arrive, Takato felt he would bring it up with his friends.

Henry was studying in the library feeling pretty good about himself. He had sex with another person for the first time last night, it was magical. Not forgetting about Terriermon, the idea of being apart from him just stung a bit less. Rika was amazing in her performance.

"I'm going to make it up to her. I just need time to figure out how."

He had some wacky ideas yet they required ample opportunity. For now Henry couldn't stop thinking about her. It kinda became his new obsession. He needed to see her again real soon.

Alice had successfully rested being able to clear her thoughts. She never really got a chance to formally say goodbye to Dobermon. Just as Alice got up to leave, a brush of wind flew against her back. Turning, she was stunned to see a fog cloud facing her.

"Who, what are you?" Alice questioned.

"Alice, find the tamers. You must find them." An unrecognizable voice spoke.

"But why?"

"Please go. Your destinies are intertwined, you will discover a way. Trust your instincts."

The fog cloud vanished in an instant. Alice pinched herself to see if this was real or not.

"I'm sure of it. Not dreaming here. It's time to step out of the shadows."

Alice unfortunately knew virtually nothing about the tamers since she didn't stay in contact. There was her father but they hadn't spoken in years since her parents separated. Something told Alice to investigate this odd turn of events though. She left the area she was in headed towards downtown Shinjuku.

Lunchtime came back at Takato's school. He sat together with his fellow tamers once more. They immediately noticed he was off but not in the usual pattern.

"Hey Takato is something bothering you?" Kenta inquired.

Takato looked up. "I had a dream. Not the usual one, this seemed really real."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Kazu asked.

"All I can say is it was like Guilmon tried talking to me. In all fairness, it didn't feel like a dream." Takato shared.

"Strange. Do you think it's even possible? For him to communicate?" Jeri surmised.

"Maybe. I doubt it though. When we were in the digital world they didn't even have electricity. It's not like with the DigiDestined where they had all those amenities." Takato admitted.

Takato chose not to tell them about his instructions to go back to their hangout. He felt it was personal, for him only and didn't believe it anyway.

"If it happens again tonight then we'll see if it's any different." Takato decided.

"Okay, just let us know how it goes." Jeri acknowledged.

"Will do." Takato confirmed.

Rika was currently in class as well. Her mind, like Henry's was mainly focused on what they did last night. She truly hoped it would work out to a long standing relationship. That's all Rika could want now aside from reuniting with Renamon. When school let out she began the walk home. Halfway there though Rika began to suspect someone was following her. Repeatedly glancing behind yielded nothing. She then ran ahead behind a wall as rapid footsteps approached. 

"Hey wait! Come back!" A female called out.

Rika stepped out of hiding as Alice approached.

"Oh my! It's, it's you..." Rika gasped.

"Uh hi. I'm surprised you remember me." Alice said.

"How could I forget? We never got a chance to thank you. Why were you looking for me?"

"I was back where I last saw Dobermon's data, something called out to me saying to find the tamers. It didn't tell me why though." 

"If that's true then it must mean something major. Perhaps our duty as tamers isn't done yet."

Alice nodded. "That's what I was thinking too. Did you have any contact with the Digimon since?"

"Sadly no. Renamon floated out of my arms into some weird portal. That's the last I saw of her."

"What about the leader of your group? That boy with the goggles?"

"I haven't spoken with him in awhile. I can tell you where he lives though his name is Takato."

Rika gave Alice Takato's home address by writing it down on a spare piece of paper.

"Thank you. My name is Alice by the way." Alice introduced.

"Mine's Rika. I imagine I'll see you again real soon."

"No doubt. If anything it's been too long."

The two parted ways.

Takato got home. He went upstairs to find Kai and Minami already unpacking their stuff.

"Oh hey guys! You got here early!" Takato realized.

"Great to see you again Takato." Minami commented.

The two hugged.

Kai shook his hand. "It's been such a long time. I'm sorry about Guilmon though."

"Thanks Kai. It's a daily struggle being without him, certainly not easy." Takato regretted.

"Takato! You have a visitor!" Takato's mother yelled.

"Excuse me. I'll be back." Takato told them.

He hurried downstairs finding Alice standing in the bakery. Like Rika, his reaction was complete shock. Takato approached her slowly.

"Hello Takato." Alice greeted.

"Please, come into the kitchen." Takato offered.

They sat down at the table.

"I found your friend Rika, she told me where to find you." Alice explained.

Takato had a lot of questions. "Who are you?"

"My name is Alice. I'm the daughter of Rob McCoy."

"I see. All of us owe you so much, I mean without your partner we never would've saved the world from the D-Reaper."

"Oh well Dobermon and I were never officially partners. He found me saying he needed my help, finding you."

"I'm sorry nonetheless. I imagine you know about what happened to the Digimon?"

Alice nodded. "That must have been horrible. At least you can take comfort in knowing they're still alive. I'm hoping you can find a way back. That's why I sought you out."

"Wait a minute. You know the way back?"

"Oh no. I was told by someone or something to find the tamers. A voice spoke to me about our destinies being linked together."

"Destiny? It all makes sense now..."

"Please tell me."

"I had a dream. A real like dream where Guilmon told me to return to a place we used to hang out. I didn't believe it though."

Alice stood up. "You should go Takato, right now."

"Okay I will. Wait here until I get back."

Takato rushed out the door.

Kai and Minami were wondering what was taking Takato so long. Yet seeing how they were alone and currently dating, it seemed appropriate to have some fun.

"Do you want to mess around?" Kai offered.

"Sure Kai. Just let me lock the door." Minami said.

She did so. The two got comfy in Takato's bed. Rather then getting sentimental through making out, they chose to dive directly into it considering Takato could return at any given moment. Kai slipped his shorts and underwear off folding it neatly to the side of the bed. Minami did the same with her own shorts and underwear. Both were nude below the waist now eager to get started. Minami got close to Kai putting her hands on his unit. Kai sighed as said hands started pleasing him. Her touch was gentle yet very consoling.

"Mmnn. Yeah..." Kai moaned.

This was a nice means to break the ice. Minami had done this so many times with Kai before so it was no bother. She giggled as he moaned. Kai just laid back taking the opportunity to enjoy himself. Minami mixed up her movements to keep him in suspense. Not sticking to any particular pattern provided Kai with a very unique feel. It kept the boy wondering what to anticipate. Minami was in no rush to make him come through anything oral, tonight seemed very special so she was determined to make it last. Even with the option of being interrupted still present, the door was locked so they would have a moment to prepare themselves at least.

Kai had a long day so a prolonged period was just the thing he needed. The pleasure wasn't as intense of course although it didn't come off as a big deal at the moment. His penis grew in size from the constant touching. Minami gripped the forming shaft giving it gentle squeezes. Kai moaned for longer points of time from the change. His privates got a real kick out of the fondling. Minami was happy to provide for Kai. She kept using both hands to double the satisfaction refusing to touch herself.

His needs were more important for now. With Kai at his limit for size, Minami really paid close attention to what was thrown at her. She considered her hands to be giving enough for now, holding off on sucking. Forming in her right hand the girl started giving him a superb jerk off. Kai didn't mind the lack of mouth at this point since he wasn't a greedy person. He felt fortunate enough to have a girlfriend in the first place. Also a change in the routine never hurt anyone. Minami stuck to a steady beat in her jerks once again alternating in strength squeezes. She played around with his pecker as if it were a toy. A literal definition of a joystick. It never ceased to amaze her how two people playing around in a private manner could accomplish so much.

Such little interaction paid off in a large way. Kai felt pressured to return some fun in return but was too caught up in his own enjoyment to do that just yet. Minami did wonders being quite skilled after so much experience. The jolts being shot through his body were constant, full of vigor. Kai was happy to be having sex again; it always lightened up his mood. Minami kept her fist formed having never relinquished her grip. The girl's free hand rubbed the sac to not just keep busy but add joy. Indeed so as Kai felt her touch in all the right places. At this point he felt well accustomed to what was being done. His moans subsided just a bit becoming tight grunts instead. No matter what came out of his mouth audibly, Kai still adored the treatment.

Minami could tell. She had been through this with him repeatedly. Her efforts were paying off considering Kai was rapidly gaining momentum to reach the end. He wasn't too concerned with that though being lost in the moment. Kai felt it was always best to ride it out instead of anything else. Minami was full of energy being able to provide fluid, strong jerks. Kai prepared himself for what was about to happen. Relaxing his penis he let the hand movements repeat themselves. Minami happily gave it her all. Her only concern was to end it with a bang. The end was near so she moved her jerking hand at an incredible rate of speed to amplify the effect while making sure to not suffocate it. Sticking true to what she started the sudden gasp from Kai indicated it was over.

Kai trembled just a bit as his orgasm erupted with little warning. Normally he had better control over this period but for this moment it just came out of nowhere. He quickly adjusted himself to savor the period in time, it sure was swell. Minami wasn't crazy about semen so she let it spread out without being tempted to ingest. The rush stayed with him for a bit until his load depleted itself. Kai soon returned to normal mode. He was grateful to her for the hard efforts. Eager to repay the favor, the boy motioned for Minami to lie down. She understood the message proceeding to do so. Kai now had to choose what method to please her with. 

"Do whatever you feel like, I won't mind." Minami assured.

Kai took those words to heart although he decided to double down on what was available to him. He positioned Minami at the end of Takato's bed getting cozy in between her opened legs. Placing his face up to her already damp pussy he dove right into his munching. She was quite pleased with his choice. Kai let loose with his tongue licking in broad strokes. Minami immediately went into receiving mode happy to be feeling swell once more. Kai did this many times before with her so this time wasn't much different. It was still enjoyable to engage in such activities though. Kai eased up now that their positions had switched wanting Minami's sex to be rich, full of energy. He knew from experience exactly what she wanted.

Her body thrived in joy from Kai's efforts. The young girl let loose with heavy breathing mixed with moans. Rocking a bit she also giggled from feeling timid. Kai took his time even with the danger of being exposed. Minami's pleasure was worth more to him than anything else. He was wiped out from climaxing anyway so this gave him a great opportunity to kick back. Being accustomed to love juice Kai was able to please while getting the taste in his mouth without interruption. Pleasing his close friend, hearing her sounds of glee was a reward in itself.

Minami started getting really into her treatment as more moisture poured out. Kai kept himself professional staying calm while licking. He alternated between strong sucks while tickling the pink center. He then got a crazy idea in his head to make her feel even better. Spreading her lips open through using his hands allowed him to get inside. This drove Minami crazy giving the girl huge surpluses of good feelings. Kai was working extra hard now to provide for her. As always she felt very grateful. This was definitely one of the more better sex experiences Minami could recall. Kai continued to delve deep keeping the entryway peeled to each side. It quickly felt like too much in one sitting for her.

At the same time though, she couldn't do without the heavy momentum. Becoming a real catch 22 period Minami dug herself in for an intense ride. Whatever the case, it would still be enjoyable and unfortunately end so it really didn't matter how she approached it. Minami ended up having to cover her mouth up as to not moan too loudly. Kai knew then and there his intense oral action was working. He didn't let up either. The boy worked his magic through refusing to stop. The faster rate Kai was going at accelerated the process of it ending quicker. Mostly a reversal of his original expectations wanting to take it easy but whatever. Minami got a huge kick out of this treatment over the other one anyway. She tried desperately to keep up with the increasing satisfaction. So many good feelings were emitting from below.

It was a lot to absorb in such a short period. Kai expected nothing less than a spectacular finish to this. Minami was already prepping herself. The urge to climax was driving her crazy. Being put in this overdrive position wasn't an easy thing to endure. Already impressed with his amazing work she was dying for a grand finale. He licked her interior repeatedly until the special moment finally occurred. Minami barely had time to react as she came the largest load of recent memory. She had to clench her teeth to not yell extremely loud. Kai got a fresh spray dumped onto him which pleased the boy to know how sweet Minami felt from such a thing. She soon regained her composure giving Kai a tight hug. He immediately returned it. Both were wiped out now so they relaxed while cleaning up Takato's bed from the mess they made.

Takato had since made it to Guilmon's shed afraid to walk up. He had done this repeatedly only to be let down when his partner wasn't there. Somehow the boy mustered up courage to climb the steps. Taking it slowly, Takato reached the entrance once more saddened to see Guilmon wasn't inside.

"Why? I shouldn't have come back..."

Takato was about to leave when a yellow glow caught his attention from below. Looking down the cave he saw a portal to the digital world had reappeared. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. They actually had a means of reuniting now. Takato wanted to jump in although his friends no doubt would also need to know about this. Figuring the portal was stable for the time being, he began to rush on home. He ran as fast as he ever did arriving back in record time. Alice was still waiting in the kitchen rather taken back by his sudden burst into the room.

"You were right. There's a means for all of us to go back!" Takato exclaimed.

"Oh my. This is fantastic news. We have to let everyone know." Alice declared.

Takato had contact information of the other tamers so he began to call them. One by one he spoke to his friends detailing what was discovered. Their reactions were positive to say the very least. Takato organized everyone to gather at the shed the following morning, in the meantime there was preparation needed to be done for their journey back.

Henry was still in disbelief that in the past two days he not only had sex for the first time but would soon be able to see Terriermon once more. He sat on the couch as Suzie walked in.

"Suzie! We can go back! We're going to see the Digimon again!" Henry announced.

"Wait, what? How?" Suzie asked.

"Takato just called, he said the portal to the digital world has reappeared. All, of us are going tomorrow morning."

Suzie could tell Henry was being serious. She jumped onto the couch hugging her brother.

"This has been a long time coming, but it's worth it." Henry realized.

Rika was in a similar position that Henry was in. After informing her mother and grandmother what Takato had told her, they showed no issues with her returning to find Renamon. The very idea of them being together both scared and excited Rika. After all, it was what she had wanted for so long now.

Jeri unlike everyone else had mixed feelings about returning. She knew Leomon wouldn't be waiting for her. Yet there was Calumon who would probably want to be with them. Takato through his conversation with Jeri managed to convince her to go.

Ryo still had an off relationship with his father since returning to a normal life. Hearing about the means for him to be with Cyberdramon the boy jumped at the opportunity. Choosing not to bother his family about the news, Ryo began wondering if his partner was still stable after all this time. After everything that happened his Digimon was still fused with an evil one. He chose to not worry about it now instead making some supplies for the trip back.

Kenta got closer to his family since returning home the first time and more so after parting with his Digimon. Afraid of telling them about the means back reappearing he was relieved when his parents said it would be okay. Promising to return quickly Kenta anticipated how he would rekindle his relationship with MarineAngemon.

Kazu on the other hand had a rocky shift within his folks. At first they were relieved when the Digimon left so he chose to not tell them anything. Remembering how his mom became angry when Guardromon trampled her garden was a clear sign to keep his mouth shut. All the boy could hope for was that they would get there then find a quick way back.

Ai and Mako hadn't talked much to the other tamers although Takato still had hold of their contact information. He spoke to them directly that the portal had returned. Knowing their family was clueless about Impmon, they also chose to not say anything.

Takato also told his family about what he found. They all supported his decision to return. Kai and Minami even agreed to go back with him to keep company. Alice had since returned home to pack. Takato took out his digivice and goggles from the desk. The next day would come soon. He was a tamer once, it was time to be one again.

End of part 12.


	13. The Journey Back.

This is part 13 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

The Journey Back: Takato went to bed. Oddly enough he didn't have any dreams that night instead sleeping soundly for the entire period. Wanting to get a jump on the next day the tamer set his alarm for 8:00. The buzzing got him up. Normally Takato was hesitant to leave the comfort of his bed although today was a definite exception. The sounds also alerted Kai and Minami who had slept in the same room. The three began getting dressed for the day.

Henry had informed his whole family since telling Suzie about the portal. He was desperate to see Terriermon once more. However the fact that none of them had an ark to bring everyone back home stayed stuck in his mind. Already up and eating a big meal Henry began to worry he might get stuck there.

"I should tell Takato about this."

He sent Takato an e-mail detailing his concern.

Takato was prepped for an awesome day when he got the message from Henry through his cell phone app. He shared an equal amount of worrying.

"I should have figured this out by now. It won't do any of us good to become stranded."

Takato began sending notices to the rest of the group about this new hiccup hoping a solution would show up. In the meantime he, Kai and Minami went downstairs for one last meal.

Henry hadn't spoken to his father a lot since losing Terriermon. In a way he blamed him for the separation. Skeptical of asking him for help, Henry felt there was no other option. Having finished breakfast he walked into his parents bedroom.

"Hey dad? Can we talk?" Henry requested.

"Of course Henry. What's on your mind?" His father wondered.

"I know I haven't been the same since Terriermon left. I'm sorry for acting the way I have. I'm just hoping once we get back to the digital world you can find a way to bring us home."

"I've already spoken to some of my colleagues. We're working on a solution in case you guys get stuck there. It's in the early stages but whatever happens we'll find a means."

Henry felt relieved. "Thank you. This means so much to me and my friends."

Henry spread the word about the opportunity of a safe return.

Takato was still chowing down when Henry informed him. 

"Okay. We're covered in that part. Now we can head out." Takato announced.

"I can't wait to see the digital world. It must be pretty amazing." Kai figured.

"It can be. But it's also a little frightening." Takato warned.

"Whatever the case you have to find Guilmon. No matter what." Minami reminded.

Takato nodded. "Right. I can't wait to see him again."

The three finished up soon after. Saying a heartfelt yet temporary farewell to his parents, Takato left with his backpack filled with random things to the park with Kai and Minami. They were the first ones to arrive. Takato checked the shed confirming the portal was still there to much relief.

"There it is. Should we wait for the others?" Kai questioned.

"Let me just check my inbox." Takato insisted.

Takato had a series of replies saying some of the others would be delayed in getting there for one thing or another. None of them though had problems with him going first.

"Well that settles that. Let's go!" Takato declared.

The three crawled down the tunnel entering the portal. Being blinded by bright light upon entry forced the trio to close their eyes in pain. Within a few seconds the light dimmed out allowing them to see once more. To their astonishment they were standing on solid ground: in the digital world. They were finally back.

"Wow. This world, it's so serene, so different..." Minami commented.

"I know. Hasn't changed much since I was last here." Takato added.

Takato held out his digivice in hopes it would be able to track Guilmon. It picked up a point of interest reading coming from nearby. 

"Well this will be our best shot. Only one way to find out." Takato figured.

The three began tracking the signal. After walking for awhile they came upon a small village, one that Takato clearly remembered.

"I've been here before." Takato realized.

Some of the village's inhabitants came out to greet them; a bunch of Chuchidarumon.

"Humans! Oh my!" A Chuchidarumon yelled.

"Uh hi, would any of you know where Guilmon might be?" Takato hoped.

"Of course. He showed up here many months ago. Let me go get him." Another Chuchidarumon offered.

He took off to Guilmon's home. Entering it, the Digimon found Guilmon sleeping. He shook him until the dinosaur Digimon awoke.

"Hey! I was having a good dream about bread!" Guilmon objected.

"Sorry Guilmon but there's some humans here looking for you." The Chuchidarumon informed.

Guilmon sat up. "Humans? W-What did they look like?"

"Well one was wearing a set of goggles..."

Guilmon heard enough. He raced out of his home towards where the other Chuchidarumon had gathered. Takato locked eyes with him causing both to freeze. Time stood still for a moment.

Guilmon gasped. "Takato? Is that really you?"

"Yeah Guilmon. It's me." Takato confirmed.

Slowly walking towards each other, they soon became within arm's length. Once there they teared up, sniffling as well. Takato leaned forward hugging Guilmon tightly. He did the same.

"I knew you would keep your promise." Guilmon declared.

"I've missed you Guilmon. Missed you so much. But I'm here now." Takato consoled.

Kai and Minami watched from a distance. They felt happy for Takato. The two of them continued to hold each other as tears streamed down their faces. Several minutes passed before both regained composure.

"How did you come back though?" Guilmon asked.

"I dreamed that you told me there was a way back. Like you were reaching out to me. A portal reappeared in your shed." Takato shared.

"Please, come back to my home. There is much we need to talk about."

Guilmon led Takato back to his place. Kai and Minami followed later introducing themselves to him. Once inside the four sat down in the den.

"So where are the other Digimon? What happened when you all returned?" Takato inquired.

Guilmon sighed. "We came back to the sovereigns lair. They told us our world had been heavily damaged through fighting the D-Reaper so any available resources would have to be spent on fixing everything, that a bridge back to your world would never be possible. I tried to keep everyone together but we went our separate ways."

"That's awful Guilmon. At least you guys could've been in each other's company." Takato regretted.

"I told them you would find a way to bring everybody back. They wouldn't listen. I ended up here somehow, the Chuchidarumon offered me shelter. I've since learned to digivolve on my own with the exception of biomerging." Guilmon explained.

"So you have no idea where the others are?" Kai questioned.

"Unfortunately no. I haven't seen any of them since the day we returned." Guilmon answered.

"Well if Takato was able to track you then I imagine everyone else can do the same." Minami assumed.

"I'm also interested in what made the portal appear again. I was there before and didn't see it. This must be part of something bigger." Takato surmised.

"I'm sure once our friends get here we'll figure everything out. For now you two have a lot to catch up on." Kai reminded.

"Aside from being here with the Chuchidarumon have you been okay Guilmon? I hope you've kept active since we got separated." Takato said.

"It hasn't been easy without you Takato but I've been all right. Day by day just living my life, hoping you would return at some point." Guilmon replied.

"I got here as soon as I could. I even brought you a surprise." Takato teased.

He reached into his backpack taking out a bunch of bread. Guilmon smiled as Takato handed the loaves to him. The digimon happily ate adoring the returning taste. Takato also discovered his D-Terminal had reception here for some odd reason. He told the other tamers about what Guilmon had told him regarding the remaining Digimon. 

Henry was preparing to leave with Suzie when he got the message. It upset him to know Terriermon was all alone out there without any friends. He chose not to tell Suzie about this latest development. Wanting to reunite with the Digimon they set out to the park. Arriving a few minutes later the two entered the shed, going down the tunnel transferring themselves over. Coming out in the same area Takato did, both held out their digivices getting hits coming from opposing directions.

"We should stay with each other for now. The digital world can be unstable." Henry remembered.

"Would it be okay if we went to see Lopmon first?" Suzie requested.

"Sure. Let's get going."

Following the tracker Henry and Suzie began their search.

Rika was still preparing herself for the journey back. She was both nervous and excited at the idea of seeing Renamon once more. The fear took more control causing the girl to move slowly. 

"I can do this. In fact, I must do this."

She hastened her packing.

Henry and Suzie found Lopmon's signal emitting from the lair of Zhuqiaomon. Standing at the end of the bridge, the siblings passed through onto the main structure. Their presence was detected from within causing Antylamon inside to investigate. Upon reaching the front hallway she rubbed her eyes repeatedly thinking she was dreaming.

"Henry? Suzie?" Antylamon spoke in disbelief.

Suzie became ecstatic rushing towards her partner. Antylamon bent down confirming this was really happening. She de-digivolved back to Lopmon as Suzie picked her up.

"Hi Lopmon! It's been so long!" Suzie shouted.

Suzie embraced Lopmon softly. Lopmon meanwhile was mum for words, she never imagined ever seeing her tamer again. Henry walked over glad to see his sister so full of glee.

"Suzie, but, I don't understand how you're both here." Lopmon commented.

"We really don't either Lopmon. Perhaps it was just time." Henry assumed.

Lopmon became emotional about to cry. Suzie was more happy than sad choosing to reign in this moment instead of feeling upset it took so long to get here. Lopmon noticed how well her partner was handling this so she forced herself to be strong.

"How have you been? I really missed you." Suzie said.

"I'm doing well Suzie, Zhuqiaomon was injured through the fighting so I've been looking after him since returning." Lopmon answered.

"I knew we would be together someday. I'm so glad that this moment has come." Suzie remarked.

Henry stepped forward. "We're all going to become a team again. I still have to find Terriermon. Will you two be okay here for now?"

"Oh of course Henry. Please, go do what you must." Lopmon insisted.

Suzie and Lopmon went to the Digimon's quarters to chill while Henry set back out.

Determined to hurry up, Rika had entered the portal beginning to try and locate Renamon. She got a faint reading coming from very far away. Rika headed towards it being careful to conserve energy. Having ate a big meal and carrying extra rations the child chose to take a leisurely pace just to be safe. About halfway into her journey, she stopped in a small canyon to rest. 

Rika sat down on a rock taking off her knapsack unaware someone was sneaking up behind her. An unknown life form suddenly grabbed her, covering her mouth and forcing Rika to the ground. She struggled to break free or scream but failed to do either finding herself strangely losing consciousness. Within a few seconds she passed out.

Jeri had received word from Takato that he found Guilmon. After their talk the night before, she chose to take her inactive digivice with her for the trip. Jeri also got instructions on where to meet up. Having already passed through to the digital world, she eventually made it to the Chuchidarumon village entering Guilmon's home. Takato and company were still inside.

"Hi everybody." Jeri greeted.

"Jeri, thanks for getting here. This must not be easy for you although it means a lot to me." Takato appreciated.

Jeri hugged Takato and Guilmon.

"You're still looking cute as always." Jeri told the digimon.

Guilmon blushed. "Right..."

"Henry and Suzie are here as well. We're still waiting on everyone else." Takato informed.

"For now I guess we can just relax until our friends get here." Jeri figured.

Jeri sat down with the group.

Rika had just woken up. She was lying on the ground in a dark cave. Her hands were cuffed behind her back while her ankles were cuffed together as well. Rika knew she was in trouble. Trying to stand up she fell back to the ground with a thud. Approaching footsteps could be heard. Rika cowered in the corner expecting some freaky Digimon to emerge from the darkness but was relieved to see Henry had found her instead.

"Henry! Boy am I glad to see you!" Rika exclaimed.

"Oh, you're up." Henry noticed.

"Wait, what?! You did this to me?!"

Henry laughed. "Sorry for the take down, hope I wasn't too rough. Anyway I only did this to get even with you for forcing me in the park before."

"Congrats. Now can you let me go? I need to find Renamon."

"In time Rika. I want to have some fun first."

Henry sat down next to her. He gently enclosed his mouth over Rika's lips proceeding to make out. She objected to being used like this trying in vain to pull away. Henry didn't let her go keeping a tight hold. Despite his brash tactics, he only meant well for Rika having thought of this plan for countless hours. She didn't want to admit it but it kind of turned her on to be helpless. Her determination to go see Renamon again forced Rika to resist though. She struggled to separate her hands from behind her back. Henry continued to kiss her in a very passionate manner. He held Rika close to him. Having had his full of this for now, Henry moved away allowing her to freely speak.

"Henry please stop! I must locate Renamon!" Rika pleaded.

"Shh, Rika. We'e barely just begun. Just relax. Enjoy it." Henry insisted.

Henry ran his right hand down Rika's chest past her stomach then stopping at the top of her pants. He gave the clothing a firm tug removing them from her waistline. Several more tugs followed until they were crumpled by her feet. Rika was now bearing in her white panties, feeling embarrassed about it.

"Nice underwear Rika." Henry joked.

Henry reached inside.

"No, n-no knock it off!" Rika stammered.

He paid Rika no mind rubbing her vagina lips with his fingers.

"Ahhh! Oh, oh..." Rika moaned.

No one besides herself ever touched that area before. Having Henry grace the sensitive section felt quite wonderful. Rika breathed in and out heavily experiencing a mixture of arousal. Forced to squeal like a pig she began submitting to Henry's treatment even though she didn't want to.

"Please stop, I can't take it!" Rika yelled.

Henry turned to her. "Do you really want me to stop?"

Henry already felt moisture on his hand. He then moved north to the clitoris. Stopping there Henry rubbed it in between his thumb and index finger.

"Agh! Not there..." Rika paused.

Rika's privates were exploding with pleasure. Her body fell to the ground squirming. Henry continued to massage her sweet spot while she moaned loudly. He knew right then he had won her over. Rika's unit leaked even more juice soaking her undergarments. Henry also wanted to get a good look at what he was touching. He slid the final thing shielding Rika down to her pants taking in a moment to stare at the opening. It was very beautiful. Henry was rock hard himself choosing to strip himself to ease the poking. After licking the fluid off his hand he became super eager to match Rika's blowjob from the night before.

"Can I lick you now?" Henry requested.

"Yeah, okay. Go ahead." Rika accepted.

Rika was in too deep to resist his charm. Renamon would just have to wait. Henry leaned his face down to her pussy. Once in position he gave Rika a deep lick in the pink center. She fell silent completely overpowered by the joy. 

Henry looked up. "Does it feel good?"

"Oh yes, please, keep going." Rika replied.

Henry smiled as he gave some more deep licks. Rika's reaction was expected as she set herself in for a wondrous ride. This was the most amazing thing the child had ever felt. She craved more. Henry was there to satisfy getting into a munching rhythm making constant contact with her lips. His tongue stayed rested against them moving in slow strokes. The pleasure remained consistent for Rika, something to savor at all times. It felt as if her body was melting. She squirmed out of reflex while making loud audible noises. Henry's focus was clear although he took the time to have fun not wanting his first tasting to be considered a chore.

Sex was meant to be enjoyed by everyone involved after all. Rika sunk deeper into her treatment as it dragged on feeling the calmest she ever felt. Naturally her vagina leaked more from the rush it was receiving. Henry didn't mind the flavor up afraid to get his face wet. Sticking it right up against the opening the boy licked like there was no tomorrow. Rika was impressed at how well Henry was pleasing her, like he really cared. She still questioned his introduction although loved the end results. It was very hard for her to stay still with the awesome vibes coming from below. Henry adjusted to deal with her shaking determined to see this through till the end. Breathing through his nose he kept his mouth wide open to continually please.

Rika did her best to get the most out of what he provided. The wonderful joy never ceased which started to drive her a little crazy. This was her first time being eaten so she wasn't prepared for it. Henry knew all too well what it was like to be in her position so he didn't blame her one bit. He swirled his tongue over every inch of Rika's twat not wanting to leave a single area unscathed. In his mind Henry tried to figure out which methods would work out for the best. What he could do to maximize the intensity. She was very pleased with the way her body felt only wanting this to last for as long as possible. Rika was so happy now through discovering sex since it opened up so many opportunities.

Feeling very antsy still, she attempted to appear in control of the situation. Her genitals had never leaked like this before which left Rika in suspense of what was coming next. She hoped Henry wouldn't stop, not now. This was too much of an opportunity for it to end. He had no intention of rushing Rika to finish wanting her joy to be memorable. He lapped on her unit with each lick contributing to the overall effort. Henry remained focused although he stayed a bit nervous considering this was his first time. All he wanted to do was impress Rika and make her feel special. She kept experiencing his mouth interact through constant motions completely unsure of how much of this can build itself up.

A slight tightness from inside was already present which caused Rika strain when resisting. She wasn't ignorant knowing what this probably meant. The very idea of creaming excited the girl since Rika had never done so before. Her legs shook somewhat in eager anticipation. Henry again let her be while keeping the munching going. The firm buildup deeply became more present as each second passed by. Rika waited with great patience wondering when the magic would happen. Henry got a hunch she was at her limit by the squeals and yelps being shouted. He kept calm expecting something to shoot out at any given moment. Rika them felt a huge gush being thrust throughout. This was it.

"Ahh! Henry, I'm coming!" Rika screamed.

The overwhelming sensation surprised her greatly. Rika felt short of breath from the surge of raw energy that arrived followed by a release of sticky fluids. An absolutely incredible period. Henry got soaked from the geyser letting it spread all over. He was fully aware what Rika just went through. Once dry she lied there still as a board with a peaceful look staring at the ceiling. Henry then freed Rika from his bondage traps. Her arms ached but it was worth it to have such a great time.

"Oh wait. Do you want me to blow you again?" Rika offered.

"It's not necessary Rika. We're even now so don't worry about such things." Henry insisted.

The two dried themselves off and put their clothes back on.

"That was, interesting Henry. We'll have to mess around again real soon." Rika anticipated.

"I know. Let's go find our partners. We shouldn't keep them waiting." Henry reminded.

Henry and Rika put their backpacks on going off in different directions.

Suzie and Lopmon had spent the past few minutes chatting, trying to catch themselves up after being apart for so long. The rabbit Digimon was very impressed at how much her tamer had matured. Yet with Suzie's arrival it made Lopmon wonder if Zhuqiaomon would be okay if she left him. The two went to his quarters to speak about this issue. He welcomed them inside.

"Zhuqiaomon, my partner Suzie has returned. I can only imagine how this was possible or what it means for our future." Lopmon spoke.

"I've been in touch with the other sovereigns. There is a grand plan involving all of you that took precedent over anything else. Once everyone gets here, we will inform you of what's to come." Zhuqiaomon shared.

Lopmon nodded. "I understand. Does this mean you will recover without my assistance?"

"You have been a loyal servant. I can safely say that the need to be with your partner means more to me than staying here. Fret not I will do fine on my own." Zhuqiaomon assured her.

Lopmon took those words to heart. Something important was approaching which would take every tamer available to overcome, whatever it may be.

Henry hurried towards where Terriermon was very eager to see him again. His digivice led him to a bustling city filled with Digimon everywhere. He soon came across the source; a modest looking building with a front door. Henry gulped before knocking on it.

"Hello?" Someone said from within.

Henry recognized the voice. "Terriermon?"

"Yes? Hold on a sec."

The door unlocked, swung open. Terriermon was at ground level surprised to see two legs on the other side: two human legs. He glanced upwards locking eyes with Henry. 

"You, you came back." Terriermon realized.

Henry crumbled to his knees. "Terriermon..."

Terriermon jumped into Henry's waiting arms. He was dumbfounded as to how this could be. Henry, having expected this became ecstatic and sad. He held Terriermon tightly beginning to sob uncontrollably. The Digimon still couldn't believe what was happening. It took him awhile to accept everything.

"Henry, how? How did you get here?" Terriermon questioned.

"A gate reappeared back home. This is proof we're supposed to be together Terriermon." Henry reminded.

Terriermon used his ears to wipe away Henry's tears. Everything he believed in about never seeing him again was now off the table entirely. Terriermon rejoiced regardless extremely happy to reunite with Henry once more. The tamer soon calmed himself standing up still holding onto his partner.

"I've been a nervous wreck without you Terriermon. But everything's going to be okay now." Henry declared.

"I know it will." Terriermon agreed.

They went back inside Terriermon's home to talk more. Henry located a chair taking a seat.

"Henry, I had given up hope of us being with each other. I don't even know how long it's been since I left your world." Terriermon said.

"Many months. Way too long if you ask me. This must mean something big though, like another challenge out there that needs our help." Henry figured.

"We can fret about such things later. Right now I'm kinda hungry."

Henry took out some rice balls from his pack. Terriermon took one proceeding to eat. 

"You're always looking out for me." Terriermon commented.

Henry looked around. "Nice place you have here."

"Thank you. The locals have been very generous in giving me this spare home. So are the other tamers coming back as well?"

"Yeah. Some are already here. All of us are going to be a team again, just like before."

"That's wonderful to know."

Henry continued to catch up with Terriermon.

Rika had to travel much farther to get where Renamon lived. She was still hyped from climaxing before although remained focused on seeing her old friend once more. The digivice led Rika to a small town by the seaside. Continuing the search by passing by a wall, she was stopped short as Renamon appeared in a chair facing the other direction. Rika slowly approached which alerted the Digimon. She stood up, turning around not sure of what to make of what was in front of her. But there was Rika, this was reality.

"Rika? It can't be." Renamon doubted.

"Renamon, it is me. I came here to find you." Rika confirmed.

Rika walked over giving Renamon a big hug. The fox Digimon was mum for words. She stood still as tears dripped down onto Rika.

"I'm sorry Rika. I never imagined this ever happening." Renamon apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Look, I know what the sovereigns told everyone. But I knew this day would come. At some point anyway." Rika remarked.

Rika was very pleased while Renamon became very emotional. She wished her faith had held together instead of turning into despair. Renamon wanted to be happy though about finally seeing Rika once more. She soon chipped up, her spirits feeling better. The two sat down at the table nearby.

"It's great that you're here. I haven't made many friends since I arrived." Renamon regretted.

"Unfortunate that none of you guys stayed together. But that's all going to change for the better. A way back to your world has returned meaning our group is reuniting. Have you been all right otherwise?" Rika inquired.

"The digital world has been in recovery mode from the massive fighting. Basically the Digimon go about daily routines, minding their own business. But I've found things to do to stave off boredom."

"I've been focusing on school, keeping up with the other tamers too. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Likewise Rika. We fought very hard to protect our worlds. So far it looks like it's paid off."

Rika felt parched from the walking so she took out a water bottle to sip on. She reached across holding Renamon's hand as a friendly gesture they would never separate again.

End of part 13.


	14. The Grand Reunion.

This is part 14 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

The Grand Reunion: One by one the tamers have reunited with their partners. Alice was still searching for answers about Dobermon's data hoping by entering the digital world she would finally get some closure. Like the others before her, the child had packed in case her trip would take more than awhile. Cautious about what she might find Alice found the shed looking down at the gate in awe.

"Hmm. So this is the way back."

Alice crawled down getting teleported. Having no digivice to guide her, she began to seek out help. Remembering Takato's contact information Alice asked him through an e-mail where the sovereigns lair was. 

Takato was still with his friends when the message arrived.

"Oh, it's Alice. Let me see what she needs." Takato said.

After reading what Alice wrote, Takato felt it would be best if she were shown the way directly. Kai and Minami agreed to meet with her heading out to where Alice arrived. They got there in a few minutes then proceeded to their destination.

Ryo had gotten held up in leaving. His father was still against the idea of interacting with Digimon. Knowing he was returning to bring Cyberdramon back, it took a lot of convincing to be allowed to depart. Once free though, Ryo wasted no more time rushing to the park, entering the portal. He got a hit on his digivice immediately.

"I just hope Cyberdramon has been okay this whole time. He's always been unstable."

The legendary tamer knew all too well what his partner had gone through. It was a long road to get to this point. Ryo hurried to locate his old friend.

Kenta likewise had a difficult time parting ways with his family. The pain from being apart from the previous trip made him hesitant to leave. Yet deep down Kenta knew he had to return for the sake of MarineAngemon who the tamer continued to miss dearly. After a lengthy heartfelt goodbye the boy set out. On the way to the park, Kenta saw Kazu walking over to him.

"Oh hey." Kazu greeted.

"Hi. I'm going to the portal right now. Care to join me?" Kenta offered.

"Sure thing. Let's get going."

The two went to the shed getting teleported.

Kai, Minami and Alice reached Azulongmon's domain. The sovereign himself appeared on hand to meet them.

"I take it you must have many questions about your ability to travel here. Rest assured they will be answered in due time. For now though I bear a gift." Azulongmon presented.

Two balls of light emitted from the sky flew into Alice and Minami's hands. They took the form of digivices leaving both somewhat perplexed.

"Alice, it was always part of our plan when Dobermon was sent to have his data return to the digital world once his task was completed. Likewise Minami, the same thing with Seasarmon." Azulongmon clarified.

"Does this mean the two of us are tamers now?" Minami asked.

Azulongmon nodded. "You have helped both worlds deal in the past conflicts in more ways than one. It's only fitting that we bestow this important role for the next task."

Alice and Minami were ecstatic with the news. Not only were their Digimon friends alive but they were going to be joined together as a team.

"Go now. Your partners are out there waiting." Azulongmon reminded.

The three eagerly made their way out of the sector back to the rugged plains.

Ryo was still tracking Cyberdramon. His digivice led him to a small shack in the midst of nowhere specific. Entering the structure Ryo found signs of life but no one present. Looking again at his device, he determined it was actually coming from a cave behind the shack. Ryo entered it expecting his partner to still be a little off. Noise could be heard from the back.

"Cyberdramon, are you in there?" Ryo called out.

Upon hearing his voice, the noise turned into running, deeper into the cave. Ryo gave chase. After passing by a few stalagmites the sounds stopped, whimpering emitted from behind a corner. Ryo cautiously walked forward rather surprised to none other than Monodramon cowering on the floor.

"Whoa, Monodramon? Are you okay?" Ryo inquired.

"Please, don't come any closer. Just leave me be." Monodramon pleaded.

"Hey, hey there. Take it easy. What's wrong?"

"I don't deserve your friendship Ryo. I've been such a nuisance in acting out that you probably hate me. I'm surprised you even bothered to seek me out."

Ryo knelt down. "Look it's not your fault what happened. The truth is I have missed you terribly. We're a team."

"Yeah but ever since I came back, staying in this form has helped me think clearer. If we had stayed with the others instead of separating maybe Leomon would still be alive. I'm just a failure Ryo. Corrupted by Milleniummon makes me unworthy of anything."

"What happened with Jeri is tragic of course but I'm not mad at you for that. None of us are. The two of us have been through a lot with the traveling, the DigiDestined, in the end you're always going to be my friend. No matter what."

Monodramon looked up. "You still want to be my tamer?"

"Of course I do. It's going to be okay. Come here."

Monodramon walked forward into Ryo's waiting arms. They held each other. Together they walked out of the cave back to the Digimon's shed.

"I've been living alone here. Don't have many visitors pass through either. I always wondered if you would ever return though despite what the sovereigns said." Monodramon explained.

Ryo sat on his bed. "I knew in my heart our adventures together would continue. So have you been doing all right here on your own?"

"Yeah. I keep busy. By staying as Monodramon, my mind has been kept very clear. It makes me see things in a whole new direction."

"That's awesome buddy. Hopefully you can be completely free of Milleniummon one day."

"I hope so Ryo. Now that you're here anything is possible."

"The remaining tamers are still arriving. I'm kinda tired from traveling here. Do you mind if I take a nap?"

"Oh of course not Ryo. Please, go ahead."

Ryo lied down, closing his eyes. Monodramon stayed by his side. The Digimon let him rest for a bit while thinking to himself. He remembered the old days when he was in full control of his body, how the two used to make love with each other. Monodramon has since missed those moments greatly. He felt obliged to please Ryo now that he had returned. After waiting for him to recover for about an hour, Monodramon began to strip his partner of the tamer outfit he was wearing. The movements caused Ryo to awaken. He looked down feeling not alarmed though flattered, be it unnecessarily flattered.

"Monodramon wait. You don't have to do this." Ryo cautioned.

Monodramon looked up. "But, but I want to Ryo. I swore that if you ever came into my life again nothing would keep me from making you happy."

"Yeah, I k-know that..."

Ryo was now exposed from below his waist. While he had done this before with Monodramon that was a very long time ago so being back into it felt awkward. The Digimon climbed onto his legs kneeling his body downward. Before Ryo could object once more, Monodramon enclosed his mouth over the boy's unit proceeding to suck super hard. The bliss of being blown returned to him which was long forgotten. Ryo could no longer resist falling victim to Monodramon's oral opening. He froze up unable to move.

Gasps of joy filled the room shortly afterward. Monodramon was pleased Ryo accepted his sex offering working extremely hard to make it worthwhile. The ability to do such a thing well came back naturally to him, like it never left. Monodramon mixed his hands into the recipe cupping the bottom portion wanting to maximize the potential available. Ryo felt no shame anymore realizing his friend only had positive intentions. He settled in for a fantastic thrill. The satisfaction of being sucked once more caused the boy to moan softly. Monodramon didn't let the return of them bonding stress him out. He casually but thoughtfully and happily provided for Ryo.

Using his hands even more, Monodramon took hold of the shaft jerking the lower half while focusing his mouth on the top. The Digimon's grip was gentle enough so Ryo only felt pleasure. Throbbing in a rock hard state within, this really helped the tamer chill out to a point. Monodramon was completely succeeding in winning Ryo over even though he wasn't upset to begin with. The boy was having a blast with his blowjob. Ryo loved the method Monodramon was using since it didn't overload him with too much at once. It eased him to be broken back into sex at a smooth rate. 

All of the pleasure added up in the end however leading to an inevitable finish. For now though it was business as usual. Monodramon saw how perked up his partner appeared which really made him feel wanted. He kept his act going hoping to not rush Ryo. The Digimon could only hope that his friend would get the maximum amount of sucking before this closed. Ryo felt so relaxed that nothing could bother him. Monodramon stuck with his hands and mouth trick so the pleasure stayed consistent. He too was rather calm while he provided sweet relief. Ryo began to sense his time was up considering the tightening sense in his privates began.

He took that fact with a strong face by mentally preparing himself for when the big climax would arrive. He grunted a bit from the raw momentum building up. Monodramon also had an idea Ryo was due based on his behavior. While not crazy about semen, he refused to switch out his mouth. Monodramon felt determined to give Ryo a proper send off instead of a cheap one. To make the best of whatever time was left, he removed his hands taking the whole shaft inside. Adding movement through bobbing up and down super sized the experience for Ryo.

The tamer wasn't expecting such a powerful change. It rattled his nerves but in a good way. Trembling a bit, Ryo adjusted as best he could to deal with the increase. Monodramon gave it his all; doing a deep throat while sweat dripped off his face. His efforts proved worthwhile as they finally allowed Ryo to release. He had the most powerful orgasm of his life which squeezed his penis tightly. Ryo yelled loudly unable to keep quiet while he spilled. For that brief but shining period the tamer was on top of the world. Monodramon let the warm fluid leak inside waiting until it stopped.

Figuring Ryo got the full benefit of the ejaculation he let the white stuff drip out of his mouth. Same odd taste as usual although it was worth it to him for his tamer's sake. Ryo was super hyped up now that his body went through a full sex experience after such a long absence. At the same time he felt a little wiped out though. Monodramon snuggled next to him in bed. Ryo took this time to rest for whatever the two would do next. After recuperating he felt a poke in his side; it was the Digimon's hard on from becoming super excited. Ryo fresh off his sucking receiving, felt eager to give some love back to Monodramon. He reached his hands towards the appendage taking them into a soft fist.

"Ohhh, yes..." Monodramon stammered.

Monodramon rejoiced in being felt by someone other than himself. It had been so long he forgot what it felt like. Monodramon relaxed his body allowing Ryo to keep touching. The tamer did very simple fondling which only resulted in positive reactions. While not on the same level as a blowing, it satisfied the Digimon well enough. Ryo simply wanted to stimulate him for a start before getting into anything heavy. He applied direct pressure via his hands touching all the essential areas in even amounts. Monodramon smiled while soaking up the joy, feeling each and every movement. Ryo was more than willing to keep this going as it brought the two of them closer in friendship.

Monodramon's arousal repeatedly rose, his heart beating faster. Managing to stay content in his appearance, Ryo suspected nothing was amiss. He moaned a lot however simply adoring this special occasion in messing around with his best friend. Ryo began to suspect he was working too hard based on the Digimon's twitching. He eased up a bit with his handiwork. Monodramon still craved something more. The absence of sex and Ryo himself coming back into his life so suddenly still came off as shocking. His privates were hard as steel from the pervasive fondling. Monodramon came up with an idea finding the courage to speak up.

"I need more Ryo, I need you inside of me." Monodramon requested.

"We've never done that before. Are you sure?" Ryo asked.

Monodramon nodded. Ryo immediately could tell his partner really wanted to do this. Looking down at himself, he saw his own penis had regained its strength.

"Okay buddy. Let's do this." Ryo declared.

Monodramon got into position on the bed facing one side while Ryo put his body directly behind. After some fidgeting the tamer placed the tip of his dick against the Digimon's back door. Unsure of how this would go for either of them, Ryo played it safe by entering slowly. The last thing he wanted was to cause any pain for his best friend. Monodramon was heavily aroused and willing to do this so as the meat stretched his interior for the first time it felt a mixture of awkward but pleasing. Ryo didn't go in too deep for now taking in the extreme tightness which enveloped his boyhood. His cock had never felt better, a far cry from being sucked off.

"It's, it's so good..." Ryo moaned.

"I feel swell too Ryo. Please, keep going." Monodramon assured.

Ryo never had actual intercourse with someone before. He held onto Monodramon for support then pushed forward once more hoping to learn from this experience. As expected the muscles interacted well providing joy for both of them in different manners. Ryo left some of his penis inside, not pulling out entirely, wanting Monodramon to adjust to the presence of being entered. After thrusting a few more times in the same manner it felt kind of natural. Ryo made sure to take it easy though, not pushing with too much force. Monodramon felt satisfied with choosing to do this feeling a ton of positive emotions. 

Thanks to Ryo's cautious efforts, he only felt superb. Even with the small amount of time that had elapsed Monodramon could deal with being rammed like it was no problem. Both moaned softly from their bodies being pleased. Ryo kept the action going at a very even rate making it a smooth encounter for each of them. Monodramon started feeling super excited as his anal entry got more and more used to being intruded. He developed a big craving for each thrust eagerly anticipating it. Hot flashes caused the Digimon to sweat, his body a swirling torrent of pleasure. Ryo saw that Monodramon truly was getting enjoyment out of this.

That made him completely forget worrying about his partner being in pain. Ryo then shifted his focus to having fun which is what casual sex was really all about. Monodramon sunk deeper into the pleasure pool as the intercourse dragged on. He felt so serene from it. Ryo too got a huge kick out of inserting himself into someone. His thrusting became smooth managing to stay at an even pace. It was just the kind of thing both of them needed. Monodramon's own penis stayed firm in a vain attempt to keep up with Ryo. The tamer was much closer to a climax than he was. There was still time left before that critical moment however.

Both happily moaned through their special treatments as the desire for more became a craving. Ryo was still a little tired unable to pick up any more speed. He felt this worked out better anyway making their interaction last longer. Monodramon felt so full of glee at the moment it didn't really matter how much momentum he received. Push after push continued to provide satisfaction. Ryo still aired on the side of caution despite his urge to experience the tight entry. Throughout inserting himself he noticed the interior adjusting itself so it felt more natural to enter. The tamer really enjoyed spending this alone time with his partner, as did Monodramon.

The digimon continued to absorb Ryo's thrusts with amazing ease. Staying still he happily let the sex play itself out. Feeling good all over, Monodramon started feeling overloaded. Yet he wouldn't have it any other way. This was a very prime time of his life; being reunited then experiencing these awesome vibes. Ryo sensed that their fun time was nearing a close. He couldn't keep this up forever after all. The tamer felt his partner was more absorbed into this than he was, it was only fair to warn him. Ryo forced himself to stop moaning to speak.

"Uh, Monodramon? I can't last much longer." Ryo cautioned.

Monodramon knew this had to end eventually. He softly nodded back. The digimon set his intent on getting the most out of whatever amount of time was left. His own orgasm was still trailing behind Ryo's. Monodramon preferred to release at the same time to make the moment more magical. Yet such things were out of his control at this point. Ryo meanwhile was priming himself for the finish. Relaxing the tension in his penis he kept plowing forward hoping to have a supreme ejaculation. His movements became a bit more quicker which Ryo wasn't even aware of. His desires took control clouding his judgment.

Monodramon though was able to handle the rougher treatment which helped him cope. Ryo did his best to try and prolong the intercourse although in the end it was futile. The rush of a second eruption came shooting out of him with little warning. While not as large it still felt very powerful. Ryo grunted from the raw intensity holding himself in place. Monodramon felt the warm splash in his backside indicating their special encounter had reached its finale. He hoped this would be enough to make himself jizz but once Ryo pulled himself out, it became clear it wasn't. Monodramon slumped over next to him.

"Hey Ryo, do you mind?" Monodramon pointed out.

"Say no more." Ryo acknowledged.

Ryo lowered his face down to Monodramon's bulging erection wasting no time by beginning to blow him. Lovely pleasure returned to the Digimon in a different fashion of course. Monodramon got into a comfy position sitting clasping his hands together. Ryo was grateful to his partner for allowing him to cross the threshold so it was no biggie at all to return some love. The tamer also used his hands to fondle the unit keeping them busy at the base section. Monodramon saw how determined Ryo was acting, it made him feel extremely lucky. He resumed moaning from the buildup of semen starting once more. Pretty quickly the digimon reached the point he left off at.

Monodramon didn't clamp up his cock wanting the blast to feel more natural. Ryo's skills at sucking were equal to his Digimon's abilities from experience together. Overall Monodramon got a swell treat to end their time messing around. He now prepared himself to have a huge load out of white stuff. Eagerly anticipating the moment after all of the backdoor stuff became a type of torture. Monodramon managed to calm himself down though knowing he had to be patient. Ryo had a big hunch that his Digimon really needed this to be over. Working harder by sucking faster put him in a better position.

Sure enough Monodramon finally reached his point from the swift difference. Warm spunk shot out of him providing a huge relief for the digimon. He groaned loudly as this particular orgasm was long awaited for than usual. Ryo also wasn't a big fan of cum so once Monodramon dried out, he let the stuff drop out of his mouth. It was worth dealing with in his mind as to not interrupt the Digimon's finale. Monodramon gracefully fell backwards breathing heavily. He was extremely pleased with himself as was Ryo. The tamer lied by his side giving him a big hug. Both knew then that everything was going to be okay between them from now on.

Alice had gotten a detection in a different direction than Minami so she split up for the time being. She continued to trace the signal very eager to tell Dobermon the great news. After walking for a bit, the new tamer ended up in a remote section of the digital world with an establishment made up of random Digimon. One of them took notice of her immediately.

"Oh hi there. What brings you so far out here?" A Woodmon inquired.

"I'm looking for a Digimon. His name is Dobermon." Alice answered.

"No I'm sorry to say there's no one here like that. The most recent digimon to settle in lives in that red house over there."

Alice saw where he pointed. "Okay, I'll take a look anyway."

She walked to the structure knocking on the front door.

"I'll be right there!" A voice said from within.

The door opened and a Gazimon appeared from behind it. Alice was about to turn away when the Digimon stopped her.

"Alice, it's you..." Gazimon realized.

"Huh? Have we met before?" Alice sought to clarify.

"Oh right. You never saw me in this form before. But I'm sure you remember how I sought the tamers, your help turned the tide of the worldwide dilemma everyone faced."

Alice immediately knew this was in fact Dobermon, just in a different level. 

"Of course. I would never forget our interaction together. But why didn't you tell me you would be reborn here?" Alice wondered.

"To be honest Alice, no one told me. Once my form in your world gave way I just woke up in the middle of nowhere. This just happened to be the closest establishment I could find. It's good to see you though." Gazimon explained.

Alice knelt down. "I came to the digital world looking for answers. Something deep down told me you weren't gone forever. There's also more for us to prepare for."

"What do you mean?"

Alice displayed her digivice. "We're going to be partners."

Gazimon was surprised but pleasantly so. He smiled as Alice hugged him.

"This is our destiny." Alice commented.

"Whatever you need Alice. This is fantastic." Gazimon agreed.

Ai and Mako were the only ones still in the human world. Knowing Impmon was waiting for them, they resorted to sneaking out of their apartment by waiting for their parents to fall asleep. Remembering the instructions that Takato gave them, they went to the park locating the portal.

"This is the place. Are you ready?" Ai asked.

"You bet! Let's go!" Mako confirmed.

They jumped inside headed to the digital world for the very first time.

Kenta and Kazu had since split up. Kenta got his reading from a bustling city like many of the others, made up of random Digimon. His digivice led him to a diner filled with patrons eating. Upon closer inspection, the radar pointed to a Penguinmon with his back to him. Kenta got the Digimon's attention hoping to question him. He turned around, his face lighting up. The Penguinmon jumped towards Kenta knocking him to the floor which frightened the boy greatly.

"Ahh! Help!" Kenta cried out.

"Kenta! It's you! I can't believe you're here!" Penguinmon exclaimed.

"Wait, what?"

"It's me! I'm your partner!"

Kenta figured this Digimon was telling the truth, there was no reason to doubt him based on the digivice reading. 

"It is you. I can tell." Kenta knew.

Kenta hugged his old friend tightly. Feeling emotional his eyes teared up a bit.

"Don't cry Kenta. This is a great moment, us reuniting!" Penguinmon encouraged.

Kenta wiped his eyes. "You're right Penguinmon. I'm sorry, I just get sad sometimes."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Come, let's sit down."

Kenta sat back down with Penguinmon at the counter.

"Even though we didn't know each other for a long time, you were the first friend I ever made Kenta. Being apart from you has been very devastating." Penguinmon remarked.

"I feel the same way. But now that I'm here, nothing can go wrong." Kenta assured.

"Are the rest of the tamers coming back too?"

"We sure are. Something tells me our job isn't done yet."

"I'm ready for anything. I even worked on improving my vocabulary since we were last together."

Kenta nodded. "So I've noticed. This has been a long time coming."

Penguinmon reached across with his flipper. Kenta held it with his opposing hand.

Kazu ended up in the cloud-like area where he first met Ryo. Passing some familiar places, such as the clock with the second hand stuck he left it be continuing on. Keeping his digivice held out in front, Kazu realized his Digimon was headed in his direction. Running forward he turned a corner of a building only to smack into a Hagurumon.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Hagurumon yelled.

"Sorry for that. I was just looking for someone." Kazu apologized.

"Whoa, Kazu? But how did you get here?"

"Guardromon? Err, I mean, you know who I am?"

"You're my tamer Kazu. I could never forget who you are."

Hagurumon approached Kazu, doing his best to hold him with his gears.

"I stay in this form to save energy. I've missed you so much!" Hagurumon said.

Kazu hugged him back. "Me too. What happened to all of us was really unfair."

"I lost hope of ever being in your presence once more, this goes against what we were told."

"Whatever buddy. That's a thing of the past. We're a team, we need to be with each other."

Hagurumon smiled. "You're right."

Kai and Minami finally got to where her digivice was leading them. It was a small house by the beach. Minami felt nervous about seeing her departed friend again, her hand shook as she tried to turn the doorknob.

"You can do this." Kai encouraged.

Minami perked up opening the door. The two entered discovering none other than Labramon asleep in a bed located by the window. She gasped loudly. The noise alerted the snoozing Digimon, he popped his head up seeing the two humans standing in his home.

Labramon was confused. "Minami?" 

"Yeah it's me, Labramon." Minami confirmed.

She walked forward sitting down on the bed. Hugging her new partner, brought back the painful memory of losing him. Minami broke down in sobs.

"I'm so happy to see you..." Minami muttered.

"Minami, you came to my world just to see me?" Labramon asked.

"I had no idea you were even alive. But the sovereign told me you were reborn. He also gave me this." Minami replied.

Minami showed Labramon her digivice.

"You and me Labramon. Together forever." Minami swore.

Labramon understood what this meant. He licked Minami's face pressing his paw towards it.

End of part 14.


	15. All Systems Go.

This is part 15 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

All Systems Go: Takato took it upon himself to keep track of everyone as they came to the digital world. Checking in with his friends he determined Ai and Mako were the only ones left. He was still in Guilmon's home with Jeri.

"We're making great progress so far. It'll only be a matter of time until our group is complete." Takato announced.

"That's good to hear Takato." Guilmon remarked.

"Once we all get back together I imagine we will find out why this reunion happened in the first place." Jeri assumed.

"Don't forget Jeri, Calumon is still out there. It's important we find him." Takato reminded.

"I know. But how would we do that?" Jeri asked.

"I wouldn't worry Jeri. Calumon always had a habit of showing up when needed." Guilmon recalled.

"You're right Guilmon. I imagine I'll see him very soon." Jeri agreed.

Ai and Mako were closing in on Impmon's location. Their shared digivice was leading them into a pitched tent on a beach. 

"Well there's only one way to find out if Impmon is in there." Ai said.

Mako began to unzip the front. Once it was fully down, the two siblings discovered Impmon inside sleeping on a soft mat. They softly crept up to him giving the Digimon a soft nudge. 

"Impmon, wake up!" The two encouraged.

He opened his eyes unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Ai, Mako, you're here..." Impmon observed.

The tamers hugged their partner laughing up a storm of glee. Impmon like the other Digimon had already accepted being forever apart. This moment right now was the best thing he could ever wish for. Impmon burst into tears as he held them back.

"I never thought I would see you two again." Impmon softly commented.

"We missed you Impmon!" Ai yelled.

Impmon eventually accepted this as reality. He felt overjoyed. The Digimon calmed himself down soon after.

"We're going to be friends forever now. This is the beginning of something very important." Impmon foreshadowed.

Ai and Mako contacted Takato letting him know they located Impmon. He now had confirmation everyone was officially reunited. 

"The gangs all here. Now we can find out how this was possible." Takato declared.

Being told by his cousin about what Azulongmon mentioned, Takato let the other tamers know that it was finally time to meet up at the sovereign's lair. Sending out messages to his friends he provided that it was of great concern they all be there. Takato, Jeri and Guilmon then began making their way towards the destination. While traveling, Takato turned to his partner.

"Hey Guilmon. Since I got here I couldn't help but notice you have seem to matured a lot since we last saw each other." Takato observed.

"Being alone here Takato I had to learn to do everything for myself. It has been quite some time, time in which everything changes." Guilmon reminded.

"I'm just glad to be with you. It doesn't matter to me if your personality changed a bit." Takato added.

"Likewise. I also can't wait to see everybody else." Guilmon anticipated.

Moving forward, the three were the first ones to arrive. They sat down on the ground getting comfortable. Looking into the sky Jeri noticed a small figure flying towards them.

"Is that who I think it is?" Jeri wondered.

Squinting a bit against the sunlight, Jeri confirmed that it was none other than Calumon. He easily recognized the life forms in his line of sight. The Digimon landed in her waiting arms.

"Calumon, it is you." Jeri said.

"Hi Jeri! What a wonderful surprise to see you here!" Calumon exclaimed.

"I came to see you. I could never forget how you helped me in my darkest hour." Jeri remembered.

"Something told me to come here. I'm glad I trusted my instincts, they have yet to fail me." Calumon informed.

"And I'm not alone either. All of our friends are here too." Jeri shared.

Calumon looked over noticing Takato and Guilmon nearby. They waved hello.

"Oh my. You being here must mean something very interesting is coming our way." Calumon figured.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Takato assumed.

One by one the tamers, new or old but with their respective partners reached the sovereign's land. None of the Digimon had been in close contact with each other so it was welcome treatment to see everyone was doing okay. When the final pairing arrived they gathered round as Azulongmon appeared.

"Greetings one and all. I imagine everybody has a lot on their minds." Azulongmon presumed.

"We sure do Azulongmon. First and foremost, why did a portal reappear?" Takato asked.

"It was our doing that enabled such a thing to occur. But when your Digimon instead arrived back here, at that time we had no such means capable. Only through the help of outside sources was the transfer of power able to exist." Azulongmon explained.

"What are these sources you speak of?" Henry wondered.

"In another universe there are others just like you, the tamers who fight alongside Digimon to sustain a balance in between worlds. There is a limited opportunity that travel can be achieved to these alternate dimensions. They are up against a formidable foe asking for assistance in any form possible." Azulongmon clarified.

"I'm starting to understand now. They allowed us back to this world so we could go help them." Ryo comprehended.

"Indeed. Your duties as tamers is far from over. There will be battles fought here, there and beyond. Your first call to duty will be assisting this plain of existence." Azulongmon confirmed.

"So when do we depart?" Rika wanted to know.

"Soon enough. I will arrange travel for your group. For now though it would be best to prepare yourselves for what lies ahead." Azulongmon cautioned.

The tamers took those words to heart. They soon left the area back to Zhuqiaomon's domain where lodging had been set up. Everyone still had a lot of catching up to do with each other. There was still time left in the day for that.

Takato and Guilmon were getting comfy in their room.

"So Guilmon, you're able to digivolve without me having to swipe a card anymore. It's interesting to see how you and the other Digimon managed to adapt like that." Takato noted.

"We've all been through so much. In the end I guess it makes sense." Guilmon said.

"I'm just a little concerned about whatever is waiting for us in this separate dimension. Can you still fight?"

Guilmon nodded. "Don't worry. All Digimon never lose their special abilities. It comes natural to us when push comes to shove."

"And now that I'm here we can always biomerge if necessary. That will be very cool to experience that once more."

"I'm sure working as a big group there's nothing that can stand in our way."

Henry had been a nervous wreck without Terriermon in his life, connecting with Rika helped deal with the stress although now with his partner back by his side he felt much better about the future. Terriermon himself had been lonely as well.

"Hey Henry. Are things okay with your family? Just before I left, it would seem that the decision your dad made upset you." Terriermon brought up.

"To be honest Terriermon I held a lot of resentment towards him up until the portal was discovered. I always felt he could have come up with a different solution that wouldn't have sent you back." Henry admitted.

"Being alone here wasn't pleasant for me either. But knowing I was alive, safe for now was very important too. Working as a team we helped save two worlds."

"I talked to him before I left. I'm hoping we can rebuild on good terms once we get back."

"You will Henry. I remain very hopeful. Plus I'll be there, never leave your side again either."

Henry sat down. "That I'm sure of. We were meant to be in each other's company."

"And the rest of your family?"

"I've been distant with them too. Suzie recently helped me open up but my mom? My other two siblings? More could have been done."

"Take it easy Henry. Now that I'm here there's nothing we can't accomplish."

Henry held Terriermon in his lap feeling much more confident.

Rika had a lot to talk with Renamon.

"Rika, there's something that I've been wanting to bring up since we found each other. It's the last thing you said to me before I left." Renamon remembered.

"I'll never forget it either. I said I loved you." Rika confirmed.

Renamon looked nervous "In the heat of the moment, I couldn't reply. But now I just wanted to say how those words affected me."

"Do you feel the same way?"

"I do Rika. Is, that okay...?"

Rika smiled. "Of course it is Renamon. Since you've been gone having to live with how I originally treated you, it made me so upset. Now that we're partners once more we can be totally open."

"That's good to hear from you Rika. It puts my mind at ease."

The two hugged each other as a sign of assurance.

Jeri didn't have as much time to catch up with Calumon so she was determined to do that now.

"So what have you been doing since returning to the digital world?" Jeri asked.

"Mostly traveling Jeri. I never stay in one place for too long, just like when I was in your world." Calumon replied.

"Look I know you and the other Digimon separated once you got back. It's sad to know you could've been together at least."

Calumon softly nodded. "I wanted to stay with someone, anyone but they were all so depressed and all. What about you?"

"Things couldn't be better with my family. I've also gotten very close to Takato. Granted coming to terms with what happened to Leomon wasn't easy but I have to go on."

"Even though we're not officially a team it would be best if I stay with you, if it's all right."

"Of course it is Calumon. I'd actually really like that."

Calumon perked up. Jeri reached into her pack taking out some pastries from Takato's bakery. He gratefully started eating.

Suzie and Lopmon had become strongly reacquainted since the girl's return. The Digimon was looking forward to further adventures with her tamer.

"It still feels strange to have you all back in my world. Whatever is lying ahead for us must be very important." Lopmon assumed.

"No need to worry Lopmon. If we stay together, work as a team nothing can beat us." Suzie reinforced.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you've changed Suzie. It's like you're a whole new person which is okay."

"Being without you, it made me reevaluate myself. I had to become a better person for when we would meet once more."

Lopmon sighed. "I could have thought the same way. I didn't though, I'm sorry Suzie. Like the others I gave up hope."

"Don't apologize Lopmon. If I was in your position, I might have thought differently too."

Lopmon was pleased with Suzie's attitude about this. She felt better about herself.

Ryo and Monodramon, having expressed their love for each other already, were using this free time to plan for the future.

"When it comes to fighting again, which I'm sure there will be more of, it worries me to think how that will go down." Monodramon cautioned.

"You mean if digivolving into Cyberdramon will make your mind unstable again?" Ryo guessed.

"Y-Yeah, that..."

Ryo held his friend. "I don't like to fight either. We only do it for peace, because it's what we have to do to get there."

"Hopefully none of our friends will end up hurt. That's all I could ask for."

"Don't worry Monodramon. I'm sure when the call to arms comes again you'll do just fine."

"I hope so Ryo. I've been so afraid of such a thing that I've stayed in this form to avoid any possible aggression."

"You and I, we're going to survive. Trust me on this."

Monodramon hugged Ryo back. "Okay."

Kenta and Penguinmon were catching each other up on how they've been handling themselves since they broke apart.

"Why did you return to being Penguinmon anyway? Is there a specific reason?" Kenta inquired.

"Well I felt the need for me to be in mega form was unnecessary because my world was at peace. It takes a lot of energy to stay that way so reverting to rookie level lets me take it easy." Penguinmon answered.

"That makes sense. But when we go to this other world, you'll be able to fight again?"

"Our attacks are natural to us Digimon, it's like instinct that never goes away."

"Hopefully our group can figure this out quickly then go back home. You never got to really see my world without the D-Reaper present."

"As long as I'm with you Kenta, I'm content."

Kenta was pleased to hear that.

Kazu was with Hagurumon getting reacquainted.

"There's something I need to know, Hagurumon. Do you ever eat anything?" Kazu brought up.

"Being a mechanical Digimon, the need to eat or drink is unnecessary. If I want to have a snack though turning back into Kapurimon lets me function like anyone else." Hagurumon replied.

"That's interesting. It makes sense though. There's a ton of things still out there to learn about Digimon, more work for me to do as a tamer."

Hagurumon turned towards Kazu. "Knowledge is power Kazu. I can never stop discovering new things either."

"Looks like we have plenty in common. No wonder we became partners."

"Indeed. The two of us make a great combo."

Kazu high fived Hagurumon's gears. 

Alice and Gazimon had much to learn about being partners. They were still trying to figure out the best way they could work as a duo.

"I'm still new to being a tamer. It makes me kinda scared." Alice admitted.

"Just know whatever danger approaches us I'll do anything to keep you safe Alice. That's a promise." Gazimon swore.

"Thank you Gazimon. I know you will."

"Even though we have both been put in harms way before, being paired as partners is a whole new deal. It makes me nervous too."

"We need to learn from the others as well. Take it nice and easy for starters. This adventure upcoming will be our first real test."

Gazimon stood up. "I agree. I'll be ready."

Alice shared his enthusiasm. 

Kai stayed with Minami and her new partner Labramon. They were eager to become quick friends, find out how they functioned.

"I want you to know Minami, I can still digivolve to protect you or anyone else if need be. You're my tamer now which means a lot to me." Labramon shared.

"Likewise. When you departed in my arms it broke my heart. It still feels surreal to be together, but in a good way." Minami reported.

"You two make an awesome pair. I'm so happy to see this happen." Kai remarked.

"Although you don't have a Digimon, you're still going with us right?" Minami hoped.

Kai nodded. "You bet. Who knows? Maybe I'll find my own partner some day."

"Anything is possible." Minami agreed.

Kai was glad to see her so peppy. It only made him appreciate Minami more.

Last but not least Impmon, Ai and Mako set up their stuff in their room. 

"It really means the world to have you two in my life again. To be honest, I've been a mess on my own without any friends." Impmon said.

"That's right. You were in that tent, all alone. With nobody to talk with..." Ai realized.

"We shouldn't focus on the past though. The three of us belong together. We missed you too Impmon." Mako reiterated.

"I know. I'm looking forward to spending time as partners." Impmon anticipated.

Soon afterwards night fell upon the digital world. Impmon was in the same bed as his tamers, the two of them asleep. He awoke quietly slipping out to the adjoining restroom. Having to urinate, the Digimon removed his genitals to relieve himself. Once finished, Impmon considered beating the bush since it had been awhile since he last attempted to do so.

"Should I? It never ends the way it's supposed to. Oh well."

Impmon sat on a nearby chair proceeding to play with himself. Despite him trying again and again, never once did he ever climax from masturbating. His hands always tired out forcing him to give up. Nevertheless Impmon was giving it another go. Impmon sighed while the slight joy returned. Like before he managed to get it up to a point. Somewhat determined to make jizz fly out this particular night, Impmon savagely jerked groaning out of frustration. The audible sounds alerted Ai who got up to investigate. She entered the bathroom where Impmon had his back to the door.

"Oh Impmon. Are you okay?" Ai asked.

Impmon froze. "Huh? Ai?"

Ai walked forward. "I heard some strange sounds coming from over here."

Impmon hid his shame with his hands. He was embarrassed to say the very least.

"What are you hiding?" Ai noticed.

"Uh, nothing..." Impmon panicked.

"Hold on. You're holding something. What is it?"

Ai was now directly in front of Impmon. Curious, she reached into his hands discovering a firm object inside. It intrigued the young child.

"I-I'm sorry. You shouldn't be exposed to things like this." Impmon regretted.

Ai didn't follow. "But why? What is this thing?" 

Impmon sighed as he moved his hands away letting Ai inspect his unit. Having never seen a penis before she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"What's wrong Impmon? Isn't this part of your body?" Ai assumed.

"It is. A private area, just like you have." Impmon confirmed.

"I get it. So you pee with this?"

Impmon nodded. "That's right."

"It looks so hard. Can I touch it?"

Impmon knew this was wrong on every level although Ai clearly didn't know any better plus he didn't want to say no after being apart for so long, they needed to be open with each other.

"Okay. Go ahead." Impmon allowed.

Ai reached towards the appendage softly caressing it in her palms while rubbing all over with her fingers. Impmon immediately moaned from the gentle fondling.

Ai was confused once more. "Why are you moaning? Does it feel good to be touched there?" 

"Very much so. Aside from peeing, our privates can provide a great force of pleasure." Impmon shared.

"Say no more. I'd love to make you feel pleasure Impmon!"

Ai put more focus into her touching. She became eager to experiment in what caused the most reaction from Impmon. He felt incredible unable to predict what to expect. This far surpassed anything the Digimon could have done solo. Ai learned that Impmon's thing was sensitive to certain things. She walked a fine line between what made him moan opposed to grunt in discomfort. Soon enough Ai found the best means of providing joy be forming a soft fist around the shaft then moving back and forth. Impmon couldn't resist anymore falling prey to the sex.

He let it be considering this to be a bonding experience after all. Ai felt incredibly happy to see Impmon relaxing. It was no biggie in her mind to do this. There remained many more questions on everything that was happening although for now she let them be instead paying close attention to the job at hand. Impmon loved the way Ai interacted with his penis, he feel deeper into receiving mood continuing to softly moan. She liked how his thing retained its form no matter how much she felt it. Using her right hand for the jerking Ai used her left for the sack below it noticing Impmon seemed to feel good from there as well.

"This is enjoyable. I really like it." Impmon informed.

Ai laughed. "I'm glad."

The girl still wanted to try different things out. By tightening the grip on her right hand Ai saw it got better responses from Impmon. She made sure not to suffocate the unit but instead provide the correct amount of strength for satisfaction. Once finding it, Ai kept her hand at that level. Her touch continued to feel great to Impmon. He couldn't keep himself quiet making lots of happy noises. This was one of the best things to happen to him aside from being reunited. The amount of pleasure building up inside was already much higher than his previous attempts. Holding steady to an extent Impmon felt he could live like this forever.

Ai stayed determined to please him although she didn't feel stressed out doing so. It didn't take much energy to jerk either. Touching his balls and shaft still enticed the child. She began to wonder if anything else would happen if this dragged on for long enough. There was only one way to find out. Impmon was so lost in his fun time that it never dawned on him how this would play out if he actually came for once. Soon enough the Digimon would have to accept the possibility but for now he wasn't there just yet. Ai's curiosity grew to a point where she was dying to discover what lied at the end of this road.

Also if there was anything in her power to make Impmon feel even better perhaps. He was very content with the treatment at hand not to mention bonding with one of his tamers. It no longer felt awkward to him having sex with Ai because he did have affection for her. Her performance remained the same since discovering the perfect jerking method. Now the time lapsed effects started to kick in. Impmon slowly but surely sensed like he had to relieve himself again although this was an impossibility considering his bladder had already been emptied. His body twitched a little which concerned Ai.

"Oh no. I'm not hurting you, am I?" Ai hoped not.

"N-No, I'm okay. Don't stop just yet..." Impmon stuttered.

Ai knew Impmon would never lie to her so she kept at it. He realized an inevitable orgasm was nearing assuming the jerking didn't cease itself. Afraid of how she would handle it caused him to fear for the finish. Yet this was what Impmon always strived for. He had come way too far to stop just now. He put on a brave face hoping Ai would understand. The pressure from his cock intensified as each fondle brought the Digimon closer. Bracing for however powerful the climax would be, Impmon stood ready for any outcome. Ai now assumed Impmon was reaching some point in this whole receiving mode that he had enough.

Yet nothing happened that would signify such so she continued. The urge to find out more took itself over making the girl move her hands quicker with more force. Impmon wasn't expecting such a change, it caught him by surprise. He panted heavy breaths trying to absorb the increase. The Digimon now felt a desperate need to shoot a load. Gripping the arms of the chair he was sitting on Impmon leaned backwards knowing his long awaited moment was due any second. His prediction turned accurate as he got enough joy to trigger an ejaculation after a brief moment of anticipation.

"Ahh! Oh, mmnn!" Impmon yelped.

His load was standard for a Digimon his size spraying widely onto Ai's unsuspecting face. The thrill was everything he could've asked for. Well worth the wait, a perfect end to his first jerk off. Ai though imagined Impmon peed on her but quickly saw this fluid was white, warmer and thicker than urine. She ended up getting her answer on what would occur if this went on long enough; something spilled out. Impmon meanwhile dried out returning to normal.

"What is this stuff?" Ai asked.

"It's called semen Ai. You can eat it if you want, won't hurt you." Impmon told her.

Ai trusted Impmon's judgment once more. She put a tad on her finger to sample.

"Interesting. Not like anything I've ever tasted before." Ai realized.

The girl didn't really form an opinion of it instead wiping the rest off with a towel. Impmon put his limp privates away then jumped down helping Ai stand up.

"That was real thoughtful Ai. Thank you for making me feel good." Impmon said.

Ai hugged him. "Anytime Impmon. We'll have to do this with Mako as well." 

"Another day. Let's go back to bed now."

The two returned to slumber. In the morning everyone met up in a large dining hall for breakfast. Knowing they would be sent into a dangerous situation very soon, they took this time to reflect on what it truly meant to be a tamer. Everyone stayed positive though hoping their futures alongside the Digimon would stay intact. Once full the group were greeted by all four of the sovereigns outside.

"The time has come. You must go assist this other world." Ebonwumon informed.

Takato stepped forward. "We are ready."

A bright light ensued around everybody blinding them as the travel commenced.

End of part 15.


	16. Free at Last!

This is part 16 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

Free at Last!: It had been a rough few months for Takuya and his chosen friends. After saving the digital world in addition to their own world, they were suddenly thrust back to being normal kids. The general public knew virtually nothing about what they did likewise nobody even realized their group was gone for so long. It was their shared secret. Tommy, being the youngest of this generation of DigiDestined was doing his best to adjust. Returning to school was difficult enough on its own. During lunch break the boy spotted Chiaki nearby who by coincidence happened to attend the same educational establishment.

"Some day I'll talk to you, but not now."

She was the only girl close to his age that could relate to what he had been through. Tommy had developed an interest in becoming closer to her but always froze when an opportunity came up. He kept watch from a distance while eating his sandwich.

Takuya was also in class. Being the first one to spirit evolve the child took it upon himself to take charge when danger was near. Now with peace on the horizon Takuya looked forward to bonding with his family. He also paid close attention to studying assuming his destiny as a Digimon was a done deal. Taking some trash out to the incinerator Takuya checked the time with his digivice which stayed in his pocket.

"I do miss the action sometimes. All of us worked very hard to beat Lucemon, hopefully everything is okay on the other side."

The D-Tector hasn't spoken anything since returning home. With no way to communicate the boy could only figure things in the digital world were doing well. Takuya dumped the refuse before reentering the building.

When school let out Takuya walked straight home like normal. On the way he saw Tommy headed in another direction. 

Takuya approached him. "Tommy! Wow, how long has it been?" 

"Oh, hi Takuya."

"What's wrong? You seem kinda down."

Tommy looked nervous. "Is is that obvious? Ugh."

"Come on. After what we've been through there's nothing we can't talk about."

"Maybe another day, Takuya..."

Tommy hurried off rushing down the street. Takuya was concerned although he didn't go after him. Instead Takuya went back to his house to get started on his homework.

Tommy figured Takuya wouldn't understand what he was going through. The young boy shifted paths to the local park taking a seat on a bench overlooking the soccer field. Chiaki was still on his mind; what could he do to truly express his affection? Just imagining her made his heart beat faster. Tommy took out a bottle of water drinking a few sips of it.

"Think Tommy think."

Grunting a bit in frustration he suddenly made a discovery below his waistline. While trying to come up with a solution his private area swelled in length becoming thicker. Tommy attributed it to obsessing over Chiaki. He wasn't stupid having basic knowledge of human anatomy immediately knowing why this was happening.

"I can't believe it. I'm in love."

Tommy was in a public area so this wasn't the best place to have a hard on. He quickly left the park with the realization he had true feelings for Chiaki. Now the lingering problem remained on how to tell her. Tommy returned home going straight to his bedroom. He was going to need help with the next phase. 

"Maybe Takuya can help me. I should apologize anyway for acting weird."

Calling Takuya it went straight to his voicemail. Tommy left a message indicating they needed to speak with each other.

Takuya had turned his phone off as to not be interrupted while finishing his school work. Later in the day he played some video games with his younger sibling. It wasn't until nightfall did Takuya turn his phone back on seeing Tommy's message. After listening to it, he messaged back they could meet in his home tomorrow for whatever was going on since Tommy didn't mention any specifics. The younger boy went to sleep with extreme confidence that night after reading Takuya's text.

In the morning Tommy went about his usual routine, eating breakfast with his family before heading out. The hours quickly passed leading to the afternoon. Tommy rushed over to Takuya's home meeting up with him in the entryway.

"Is there somewhere we can go that's private?" Tommy requested.

"My bedroom I guess. Let's go." Takuya directed.

They walked up the stairs entering his room. Tommy shut the door behind them.

"Thanks for meeting with me. I've been going through a hard time Takuya, I hope yesterday didn't deter you too much." Tommy said.

Takuya sat down. "Don't worry about it Tommy. Just tell me what's going on." 

"Well you remember Chiaki? She's in my school. I've been thinking a lot about her lately then after I left the other day it just hit me; I'm in love."

"Did you tell Chiaki how you feel?"

"That's the problem. I'm not sure how to go about doing that."

"The truth is I kind of have a thing for Zoe. I haven't said anything to her either."

Tommy sat down next to Takuya. "Looks like we're in the same boat."

"Some ideas come to mind although they're kind of, personal."

"When I thought real hard how to impress Chiaki, my body reacted in a way it never had."

"Wait, do you mean..."

Tommy nodded. "I got an erection. First time through thinking about a girl."

Tommy turned red from that admission looking down at the floor.

"It's okay Tommy. Me too." Takuya shared.

"Do you know anything about sex? How to do it? I'd love to learn, maybe experiment with Chiaki if possible." Tommy inquired.

"Err, y-yeah. I've taken health classes after all."

"I know only very little."

"If you want I can show you what I'm aware of."

Tommy gasped. "Really? But how?"

Takuya got up locking his bedroom door. He sat down next to Tommy again.

"First I need you to strip for me." Takuya instructed.

"Huh? Wait, I'm not comfortable with that." Tommy objected.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. We're friends after all. Plus nobody else is going to know about this, just consider it a lesson."

Tommy nervously kicked off his shoes. He sighed as he tugged on his yellow pants taking them completely off his legs folding them neatly nearby. Sitting next to Takuya in his underwear made him feel very awkward. The older boy wanted to make Tommy feel more comfortable. Leading in age he had to lead by example. Takuya quickly did the same with his shoes and pants.

"If you want to have sex with Chiaki. You need to feel at ease being naked." Takuya informed.

Tommy felt a bit better with Takuya being in the same situation. He put on a look of confidence as he did away with his white briefs. Takuya followed suit.

"Okay. The worst is done. How do you feel?" Takuya asked.

"I feel pretty good." Tommy answered.

"Come here Tommy."

The two lied down on the bed looking into each other's eyes. Even though there was no love between them, they were close trusted friends. Takuya leaned his hand towards Tommy's crotch. Once there he proceeded to fondle him.

Tommy gasped again. "Oh my. What is this feeling?"

"You never touched yourself before?" Takuya spoke in disbelief.

"N-No..."

"Oh, so it's your first time. Our private areas are very sensitive to touch Tommy. Try it for yourself."

Takuya moved his hand away letting Tommy attempt. He did exactly what Takuya did immediately noticing it felt different.

"Hmm. This isn't as intense." Tommy realized.

"Someone else doing it will always be better than your own abilities. But at least if no one is available it's a viable option." Takuya reminded.

Tommy continued to masturbate understanding what Takuya meant. It was indeed something at least. Both felt quite at ease even though they were exposed to each other. Tommy was eager to learn more.

"So basically Tommy aside from touching there's three basic types of sex: oral, vaginal and anal. They're pretty much self explanatory." Takuya explained.

"I'm starting to get it. I feel like I'll be able to speak to Chiaki now." Tommy knew deep down.

"Now let's try something else."

Just as Takuya was about to move on, there was a knock on the door.

"Takuya! Dinner's ready!" His mother called out.

Both panicked. They quickly put their clothes and shoes back on. 

"Okay I'm just changing!" Takuya answered back.

Takuya opened his second floor window, Tommy silently slipped out jumping down to street level. He returned home. Tomorrow was Friday, when he would gather up enough courage to finally admit his love to Chiaki, maybe even show her a thing or two. Come morning Tommy was looking forward to school for a change. Patiently waiting until lunch, he found Chiaki sitting at a table. Tommy took in a deep breath as he sat across from her.

"Hi Chiaki!" Tommy greeted.

"Hello Tommy. You seem peppy today." Chiaki noticed.

"Well a lot has been going on since we all returned home. It made me evaluate what really matters in my life. It involves people close to me."

"That's good. Still feels kinda weird that no one will ever know what we've been through."

"I know. But there's something very important that I need to tell you. Can we meet when school lets out?"

Chiaki looked confused. "Uh, sure Tommy."

She was unsure why Tommy couldn't tell her what was so paramount right now. Chiaki let it go though not considering such a thing to be a big deal. Come afternoon Chiaki waited for Tommy at the entrance of the building. He arrived within a minute.

"Thank you for meeting with me Chiaki." Tommy said.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Chiaki asked.

"Chiaki, I really like you. It's not just in a friendly manner but much more than that if you know what I mean."

Chiaki blushed. "Wow Tommy. I had no idea that's how you felt."

"Is, is this okay then?"

"Yeah. You're a fun boy to hang around with. I can see this working out actually."

Tommy felt relieved. He smiled.

"I have some free time now. I'd love to visit your home." Chiaki expressed interest.

"My family is out running errands anyway. Follow me." Tommy insisted.

Tommy led Chiaki to his house. They went into his bedroom.

"This is a nice place." Chiaki remarked.

"Yeah. Suits my needs just fine." Tommy agreed.

Tommy sat on his bed next to Chiaki. Being in her company made him happy yet nervous. 

"Your hands are shaking." Chiaki observed.

"Well like I mentioned, I'm in love. I was also hoping we could expand ourselves in a physical manner." Tommy hinted.

"Tommy..."

"Forgive me Chiaki. I don't want to put any pressure on the subject if you're not interested."

Chiaki sighed. "It's not that. I want to learn more about sex although the idea makes me nervous. How would we even go about it?"

"Well for starters, how about we take our clothes off?"

Tommy did his thing by kicking off his shoes and sliding his pants off. Chiaki wasn't as eager to do the same. He saw leading by example was the only way this was going to work. Tommy took off his underwear letting Chiaki get a clear look at his penis. The sight amazed her.

"Oh my." Chiaki exclaimed.

"Is this your first time seeing this?" Tommy assumed.

"Yeah. Can I touch it?"

Tommy nodded. "Please do."

Chiaki reached both hands over beginning to feel his unit. The soft touch gave a great thrill.

"That's really nice Chiaki." Tommy let her know.

"I wish I knew what it felt like too." Chiaki desired.

"You can. I'll gladly do the same."

Chiaki suddenly felt brave. She stripped out of her own clothing below her waist now giving Tommy something to glance at. He stared at the prize for a bit. Sitting back down Tommy went through with his offer. He proceeded to rub the outside of her vagina. 

"Ahh, Tommy. This is awesome." Chiaki commented.

Not forgetting her own obligation she resumed fondling Tommy. With joy being felt in their special parts it caused them to moan softly. Both were really getting into the feel of expressing themselves. On the inside they could sense increases in heartbeats since this was an intense thing to experience. The two continued sitting upright reached across while touching the other. As the levels of pleasure stayed consistent neither could get enough of it. This was an amazing discovery. They got further turned on from being felt causing more reactions from their genitals. Tommy now had a full boner while Chiaki started leaking love juice.

"I guess we should move on." Tommy figured.

"Sure. What else can we have fun with?" Chiaki wondered.

"Aside from hands I know we can use our mouths."

"How would that make us feel any better? It doesn't seem logical."

"I don't know either but I'm sure it's a real thing. Only one way to find out."

The idea of putting their faces up to the opposite's unit felt gross to both of them. Yet Tommy clearly recalled Takuya mentioning oral as a type of sex. They lied facing in opposing directions forming a 69. Staring directly into their areas the two hesitated to move on at first. Tommy bravely placed his mouth up to Chiaki's slit giving her a small lick. He wasn't sure what to make of the clear fluid taste-wise. It obviously wasn't urine.

"This is kinda strange." Tommy shared.

Chiaki though got shivers from the brief interaction. While brief it felt incredible.

"Tommy that felt really good!" Chiaki exclaimed.

Tommy was surprised. "It did?" 

"Yeah! Let me do it to you now."

Chiaki circled the tip of Tommy's dick with her tongue. He immediately related to her experience.

"Mmnn! Chiaki don't stop!" Tommy yelled.

Tommy wasn't sure how this all worked but couldn't care too much at the moment. He just wanted more. Chiaki opened wider taking the outer half of his shaft into her mouth. Not forgetting the power of her hands she played around with the base while sucking. Tommy felt pure bliss in means he could have never dreamed of. He then remembered about Chiaki's needs practically burying his face into her pussy licking all over. Likewise the pleasure exploded in Chiaki's body now. The kids knew their fun was dependent on the other.

Neither was going to slow down simply adoring how their parts felt. The urge to moan interrupted the pace, just a tad though. Both were strongly committed to work through this. Tommy noticed while lapping at Chiaki she kept dripping pretty much constantly. Essentially forced to sample the juice spilling all over the place, he started getting adjusted to it. Chiaki also made observations that her mouth provided more than her hand was. Ditching it she focused entirely on using her oral opening only. Taking in more meat gave Tommy a better experience. He noticed the change immediately.

The two really got a kick out of sharing this time together. Still in the 69 position they balanced themselves evenly while performing. Once more it felt like their insides were exploding with raw emotion. Chiaki like Tommy got used to the taste of his genitals although she was more focused on doing a good job. He tried to stay on pace with her as well. The joy remained consistent since neither stopped for a second. Tommy stuck to a simple licking technique which seemed to get excellent results. Chiaki meanwhile just sucked and sucked in a very loving manner. 

The kids were full of energy wanting to see this through until the end. They figured something else had to happen at some point. For now Tommy and Chiaki needed to work together to make the magic happen. Each wanted to express their affection through this activity finding it strengthened the friendship between them. Both of their privates felt so incredible, kind of surreal. There was no competition between outperforming so the two worked at a desired pace set at their terms. With the time that elapsed they got better control of moaning even taking the opportunity to laugh a bit.

This was after all the most fun they'd had in a very long time. Chiaki had been sucking while stationary but just started to move her face back and forth simply out of reflex. This standard method added a twist to the way Tommy felt, he liked it. To try and compensate the boy did the same with his mouth work covering more of Chiaki's vagina via his tongue. Their muffled sounds of glee became more frequent even by the slight changes. That and the fact their inevitable climaxes were on the horizon. Tommy already had a sense like he had to pee although in a different manner.

For now he shrugged it off focusing more on his task. Chiaki dripped more from being heavily aroused, she too felt a strange urge to urinate. The girl was having too much fun to want anything to stop though. Tommy also adored the treatment. He was directly on pace with Chiaki to spill additional fluids. As the sucking/munching dragged on it became harder to ignore. Yet both didn't bother to bring it up to the other. Through behavior though it showed signs that something was awry: the groans, sudden shaking. Tommy tried to remain calm despite the warning signs he might go number one in Chiaki's mouth.

The pleasure increased as their first orgasms drew nearer. Chiaki resisted the call of nature by holding it back while Tommy chose not to. This put him ahead in the race for the finish. The two still got tons of enjoyment while the stress built itself up. Tommy now found it impossible to deny he was going to release. The boy couldn't tell Chiaki to stop despite what was happening. Building inside his penis it was the final countdown. Tommy thought he knew what was going down, and that Chiaki could hopefully forgive him afterwards. She gave him some more sucks as she had been since the beginning when Tommy felt like an explosion went off.

"Mmmphh!" Tommy mumbled.

Freezing in place from what occurred, Tommy felt a surge of joy his face still buried in Chiaki's pussy. A thunderous roar had erupted, clearly not the same thing as going to the bathroom. Tommy felt disoriented for a bit with a dazed look in his eyes. Chiaki initially thought he in fact peed in her mouth. She removed herself immediately spitting the warm substance to the side.

"Eww! Tommy why did you do that?" Erika questioned.

Glancing down at his body more of the fluid came out. But upon closer inspection she saw it wasn't urine but something else entirely. Tommy meanwhile went dry not sure of what just happened. Regardless he was extremely energized from his first ejaculation.

"Whatever that was, it felt awesome!" Tommy shouted.

Chiaki became intrigued. "Maybe I can do the same then. Do you mind?"

"Oh right."

Chiaki sat up with her legs spread wide open. Tommy lied down facing towards her resuming his munching. Still recovering from shooting a load, he wanted nothing more than for Chiaki to hopefully go through the same thing. Wasting no time Tommy licked quite fast. The incredible layers of satisfaction returned to her body in a much larger form. No longer having an appendage blocking her mouth, Chiaki was free to moan loudly. The tingly sensation built itself up once more as if something big was approaching. Tommy provided plenty of pleasure pretty much guaranteeing a perfect orgasm.

Chiaki didn't hold back this time around. She relaxed herself for whatever may or may not happen. Sure enough Chiaki realized something was about to come blasting forward. Panting in anticipation a little panic set in. Tommy stuck to his tongue strokes hearing the shrieks from Chiaki. He too mentally braced for a big splash. Before she could adequately expect anything to begin, a huge rush like a tall wave started inside her body. Chiaki was overwhelmed by it. Moments later her load released onto Tommy. He backed up as to not get it on his face. Chiaki became frozen as the joy of coming elapsed shortly after.

"Wow. So it happens to both boys and girls." Tommy understood.

"Tommy, whatever we did was very special. I really liked it." Chiaki commented.

"Me too Chiaki. That was lots of fun."

The two cleaned up Tommy's bed and got dressed. He saw her out saying farewell with a kiss on her cheek. Tommy reflected on the sex he experienced wanting to learn more about it. For now though he still had some schoolwork to complete. Tommy also let Takuya know about what went down leaving him another message.

Takuya looked at it later in the day. He was pleased to know Tommy had crossed a major threshold in having a relationship. 

"Now if only I can do the same with Zoe."

With the weekend approaching Takuya made it a top priority for tomorrow.

Zoe in fact lived only a few minutes from Takuya. She shared a lot of thoughts with him regarding their adventures in the digital world, wondering if her digivice would ever speak to her again. Living a tranquil existence for the time being though Zoe hadn't spent a lot of time with her friends since returning. Right now she was in her room cleaning up.

"I've been too distant from the others. I need to make some calls."

Zoe was a bit nervous as she picked up her cell phone. Finding courage, the girl dialed Takuya. He answered on the other end.

"Hello?" Takuya spoke.

"Uh hi Takuya. It's Zoe." Zoe greeted.

"Zoe? Wow. We haven't spoke since returning back home."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. It's about time we hung out some more, can you come over now to my place?"

Takuya freaked out. "Now? It's kinda late..."

"Please? It's really important."

"Okay Zoe. I'm leaving right now."

Takuya thought he would have more time to plan how to express his affection to Zoe. This sudden turn of events put him in a hard spot. Nevertheless this was as good an opportunity as any so Takuya hung up his phone then rushed over to Zoe. She let him inside.

"Thanks for getting here so quick. We can talk upstairs." Zoe directed.

Takuya followed Zoe into her room.

"What's going on Zoe?" Takuya asked.

"Look Takuya. We're close friends right? I have been doing lots of thinking about me, about you too. Please understand that I, I think I'm falling for you." Zoe admitted.

Takuya looked surprised. Zoe felt stupid she just blurted that out loudly looking down at the floor.

"That was wrong for me to say." Zoe apologized.

"Don't Zoe. You're a very sweet, caring person. If you have feelings for me that's totally okay." Takuya accepted.

"Are you sure? You're not just saying that?"

"I wouldn't lie."

Takuya leaned forward softly giving Zoe a hug. She got the message. Sniffling out of relief, Zoe returned the hug.

"This will work out Zoe. I'm sure of it." Takuya swore.

Elsewhere in the area, J.P. was thinking about Zoe as well. Having a lot of love for her since first meeting he felt tomorrow would be the day the truth would come out. Just one more day.

End of part 16.


	17. Lost in the Woods.

This is part 17 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

Lost in the Woods: Takuya and Zoe felt confident that a relationship could prevail. They sat on her bed continuing to chat.

"The truth is Zoe I like you a lot as well but fear kept me from telling you." Takuya shared.

"I'm just glad the worst is done, that we both feel the same way. This brings up another thing though, remember when you and J.P. burst in on me when I was changing?" Zoe reminded.

"Uh, yeah..."

"We were all timid back then. But since then I've matured so much, I'm eager to learn more about what our bodies working together can accomplish. Would you feel comfortable if we experimented with each other?"

Takuya nodded. "I'd really like that Zoe. While my skills are amateur I'll bet we can discover things better as a team."

"When the time is right. We'll be ready."

Zoe felt even better that Takuya shared her interest in sex. Now was late to begin such things so they agreed to a later day. Takuya later went back home. Once there he reflected on how fortunate he was that everything was doing fine.

The next day, J.P. awoke in a great mood. He prepared himself for what was to come. 

"It's now or never."

J.P. left his home walking over to Zoe's with the intention of surprising her. She came out the front door rather shocked to see J.P. standing outside.

"Zoe! I'm really glad to see you!" J.P. exclaimed.

"Hello J.P. What's going on?" Zoe asked.

"I have something to discuss. It means so much to me that you'll listen."

"Uh, sure. Let's go."

Zoe was headed to the store so J.P. accompanied her. They walked towards it while chatting.

"It's no secret that we've been friends since going on our adventure Zoe. Ever since I met you there's always been a sense in my mind we could become very close." J.P. admitted.

Zoe felt torn in half. She had no idea J.P. felt this way. 

"J.P., there's a problem with this." Zoe warned.

"It is a big thing to consider of course. You don't have to answer right away, just think about it. Okay?"

"R-Right. Let's see how this plays out."

Zoe remained silent for the remainder of the walk. Upon reaching the store, J.P. gave her a kiss goodbye. After he walked away Zoe started crying.

Takuya was sleeping in late when a strange glowing light caused him to wake up. Fumbling around in bed he realized the light was emitting out of his digivice. 

"What's going on?"

Takuya grabbed the device off from his desk.

"Takuya, your help is needed once again. Please return to where it all began." A female voice instructed.

The light faded. The boy immediately knew this must be a serious deal. Wondering if anyone else received the same occurrence, Takuya began making some calls. Sure enough after talking with Tommy, Koji and Koichi they all reported the same thing. Takuya's calls to J.P. and Zoe went straight to voicemail so he left messages instead. Still considering himself the leader of his group it became apparent his leadership would be required again.

Zoe didn't even bother going shopping as intended instead running back home after J.P. left. She wanted things to work out with Takuya although with this latest turn of events, the child didn't want to upset J.P. either. Being put in this impossible position made her very afraid of what to expect. Upon entering her room she listened to her phone learning what the others had discovered; the digital world needed assistance. Zoe took out her digivice from a dresser staring at it intently.

"I can't face either of them ever again. This might be my only chance at escaping."

She packed some personal belongings desperately needing some alone time from her current lifestyle. Even if it was just for a little while or not, Zoe felt she had to go. The girl rushed out to the train station with her backpack.

Takuya was taking a laid back approach to the call of returning back. He wanted to gather his friends in one area, discuss things before rushing. J.P. had since checked in leaving Zoe the only one out of contact. Having the day off from school he walked over to her house but no one answered the door.

"Hmm. Zoe must be out or something."

Thinking nothing was out of the ordinary Takuya returned home. His friends had all expressed interest in finding out what the digital world needed. Returning their calls Takuya decided to meet up in the park. He was the first one to arrive taking a seat waiting for the others. Tommy came first.

"Tommy! Good to see you again!" Takuya yelled.

Tommy walked over. "Hello Takuya."

"I couldn't reach Zoe but everybody else is coming."

"Okay. Here's hoping the Digimon aren't in pain or anything after all we did."

"I wouldn't worry Tommy. There's probably a simple explanation for this, we will find out soon enough I imagine."

Minutes later Koji and Koichi approached the two.

"Hey guys." Koji greeted.

Takuya and Tommy waved back just as J.P. arrived.

"Oh. Is Zoe not here yet?" J.P. assumed.

"When I called, her phone was off." Takuya informed.

"That's odd cause I just saw her at the store. She must be busy or something." J.P. figured.

"So should we go without Zoe?" Tommy asked.

"Odds are she got the message like we did. Perhaps Zoe went on ahead anyway." Koji considered.

"True. Let's head to the station then." Takuya decided.

The five went back to where their big adventure began. Returning to the bottom floor there was a Trailmon waiting to depart.

"All aboard!" Trailmon shouted.

"Hey there, did someone else already come through here?" Koichi inquired.

"Actually yes. I just returned after dropping off a young girl, she was very distraught over something." Trailmon reported.

Nobody knew what to make of that. They boarded the Digimon taking seats. Eager to see the digital world once more the boys peered out the windows as Trailmon left. After crossing over the group was greeted to a bright blue sky. In the distance was a large land mass. Trailmon pulled into the platform opening his doors. The DigiDestined departed.

"Welcome back. Please follow the red path." Their digivices said aloud.

Sure enough a red path led up a nearby mountain with a large structure on top. The group began following it.

Zoe hadn't checked in like her D-Tector had told her instead finding comfort in a neighboring forest. Wandering around she felt at peace unsure of how long her visit would be.

"So far this world looks like it's rebuilding itself. I guess our work wasn't in vain then."

Continuing farther inward Zoe found herself lost. Refusing to call the others she attempted to find the way out alone.

The rest of the DigiDestined had since reached the building on top of the mountain. The doors opened for them. Once inside they could hear noises emitting from a room to the right. The boys investigated discovering Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon at a table waiting for them. 

"Oh great you made it!" Patamon declared.

"Hi everyone. Your world is looking pretty spot on." Takuya remarked.

"All thanks to your efforts. Please, take a seat." Lopmon offered.

The five did so.

"We're kind of in a jam though. While the digital world is beginning to repopulate I'm afraid more work needs to be done. After discussing this we three felt you, the DigiDestined can continue to assist us." Salamon proposed.

"What needs to be done?" Tommy questioned.

"Mostly dealing with the rebirth of the Digimon, finding suitable housing for everyone. Peace has been restored so there shouldn't be any more conflict in relation to fighting." Lopmon insisted.

"Well we would like to help out in any way we can but by staying here won't it cause suspicion back in our world? Our absence?" Koichi warned.

"Time will be frozen like it was when your group first arrived. When you return home nothing would have changed." Patamon assured.

Takuya turned to his friends. "What do you think guys?" 

They all nodded in agreement.

"Your cooperation is greatly appreciated. Feel free to do whatever needs to be done here." Salamon acknowledged.

"There's just one more thing, did any of you see Zoe yet?" J.P. brought up.

"Uh, no. Your female companion didn't come through here." Patamon informed.

"In any case you should be able to track her with your digivices." Lopmon added.

"Okay then. I think we're set." Takuya announced.

"The three of us will be here if you need us." Salamon said.

The DigiDestined left the building. 

"I'm getting a faint reading from the forest nearby. It's probably Zoe." Koji shared.

"I'll go there." Takuya volunteered.

"Me too." J.P. decided.

"The rest of us can head into the city. Stay in touch, let's meet up later." Tommy advised.

The boys split up. Takuya and J.P. walked into the forest starting to worry about their missing friend based on Trailmon's description she was distraught.

"So when you met Zoe at the store, did she appear okay to you?" Takuya asked.

"Well, we did have a discussion about something. It's kind of personal though." J.P. told him.

"Please J.P., this can be very important."

J.P. sighed. "I shared with Zoe that I had a crush on her..."

Takuya put two and two together. Gasping he rushed on ahead into the brush.

"Hey Takuya! Wait!" J.P. hollered.

J.P. was confused. 

Zoe was sitting on a log when her D-Tector beeped. Looking at it, she realized someone was approaching her position in a very fast manner. Zoe figured one of her friends had come looking for her. Panicking she took off in the opposite direction. Running blindly while peering behind, Zoe tripped on the ground tumbling down a sharp hill. 

"Ahhh! No!"

The hill was very steep. Zoe had no control, her body getting bruised from bumping into rocks. Eventually she reached the bottom. In great pain Zoe discovered her right leg was twisted, perhaps broken. Unable to stand or even sit up she knew a big mistake had been made on her part. Zoe still had her digivice but it had been hit on the way down and not responsive meaning no one could track her location now.

"Owww, my leg..."

Zoe was in a lot of trouble. She was fully aware of this.

Takuya had been tracking Zoe when the signal dropped. He immediately assumed something bad happened. J.P. then managed to catch up.

"Takuya? Why did you run off like that?" J.P. questioned.

"J.P., there's something you didn't know when you told Zoe your feelings. She already confessed the same thing to me before." Takuya regretted.

"Oh man. Takuya, I had no idea. I never meant to come between Zoe's choice."

"I know but her reading just vanished. She must be in trouble."

"Let's go find her."

The two teamed up proceeding to search. Outside though it was already getting dark, clouds were forming indicating upcoming rain. Takuya and J.P. kept looking until the sun set finding no sign of Zoe anywhere.

"If we stay any longer we'll end up getting stuck here." Takuya realized.

J.P. looked down. "Yeah. There's nothing else to do."

Both felt sad although they vowed to come back first thing in the morning.

Zoe came to the conclusion nobody was coming to help for now at least. Crawling away from the hill she found a path that led back to the city. But with the extreme pain this was as far as Zoe could go. 

"I'm sorry, everyone."

Zoe felt like she let everyone down. Trying one last time to stand up she collapsed blacking out.

J.P. and Takuya had met up with Tommy, Koji and Koichi informing them of Zoe's missing status. Knowing nothing could be done tonight they went to the hotel where rooms had been set up for them. The group prayed that Zoe would be okay until tomorrow.

The next day the boys got up super early. After eating a quick breakfast they returned to the forest spreading out within.

Zoe had just awoken. She wasn't outside anymore but in a bed, her leg in a cast.

"Where am I? Did someone find me?"

Still in great pain Zoe looked around unable to stand anymore. The room she was inside had nice furnishings. There was a door on the left wall. Lying back down the door swung open. A familiar face emerged from behind it.

"Oh my. Gabumon?" Zoe questioned.

"Hello Zoe. I'm glad to see you're awake." Gabumon pleasantly spoke.

"Did you save me? I'm so confused."

"I was returning home when I came across your unconscious body. The rest is history."

"Well thank you Gabumon. I'm in your debt, really."

Gabumon approached Zoe. "Anything for a friend. I've learned so much since we last met, even graduated from that school. Now I live in my own."

"My team members must be going nuts. I have to get in touch with them."

"Please rest for now. Leave it to me. I'll go."

Gabumon left some food for Zoe before leaving. She took this opportunity to lie back down. 

The others had been searching for awhile finding no trace of Zoe. They regrouped to discuss a new strategy.

"We're not getting anywhere, unfortunately. Any other ideas?" Takuya canvassed opinion.

"Maybe Zoe found her way back to the city on her own. It's worth a shot." Koji advised.

"In any case I want to check around here some more. J.P.? Can you stay?" Takuya requested.

J.P. nodded. "Sure."

Tommy, Koji and Koichi began to return while Takiya and J.P. stayed. They shifted to the outskirts discovering a dirt path which led to the rural areas.

Gabumon was hurrying in an attempt to locate some of Zoe's friends. The local town was fairly far away but was his best shot at making contact. Traveling towards it, he soon bumped into Takuya and J.P. in the distance.

"Is that who I think it is?" J.P. considered.

"Hey there!" Gabumon called out.

The two humans approached the Digimon. 

"Your female companion Zoe is in bad shape, she's resting back at my home." Gabumon reported.

"Thank goodness." Takuya sighed softly.

"Follow me." Gabumon instructed.

Gabumon brought the two of them to his residence. They went inside finding Zoe still in bed.

"Zoe whoa, you look terrible." J.P. observed.

"Uh, hi guys. You're probably wondering what happened." Zoe acknowledged.

"I kinda have an idea. J.P. already told me what he said to you Zoe." Takuya informed.

"I'm sorry. The truth is I panicked, made some bad choices." Zoe confirmed.

"Look Zoe, all I could ask is for you to be happy. It doesn't matter if it's with Takuya or anyone else." J.P. admitted.

"We talked it over before coming here." Takuya added.

"Thank you for understanding J.P., it means a lot." Zoe said.

Takuya let the others know they located Zoe. J.P. soon left to give the two some time alone. Gabumon gave Zoe an herbal remedy to help strengthen her leg. Come nighttime the Digimon stayed in the den while Takuya stayed with Zoe.

"Whatever Gabumon gave to me it's working wonders. The pain is pretty much gone." Zoe realized.

"That's good to hear. Since we have this time available, did you want to mess around a little?" Takuya brought up.

"Sure thing. Just watch my leg though."

Takuya climbed into bed with Zoe. He made the first bold move by beginning to shed his clothing. Starting with the hat and goggles before the jacket and shirt helped lighten the mood also not forgetting his gloves. Zoe still hurt a bit so she slowly took off her cap for starts. Their indecent exposure to each other back at the beach house was still fresh in their minds. Zoe hesitated to take off her own shirt. 

"We don't have to rush through anything. I want to do this at an equal pace." Takuya insisted.

"Me too, I'm just nervous..." Zoe admitted.

Takuya's goal was to make the introduction to sex an enjoyable experience, not a stressful one. After exposing himself in front of Tommy he felt able to do it for Zoe as well. To further assist her in feeling more open he tugged on his pants pulling them down his legs. It amazed Zoe at how open Takuya was in doing all this. He removed the pants completely off his body tossing them to the floor. Now wearing only his underwear Takuya felt he acted too quickly. Even he felt kind of awkward in this state despite his true affection towards Zoe. She gained some courage managing to shed her purple vest but fumbled on the shirt.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Zoe. Please, let me." Takuya offered.

Zoe relented letting him put his hands on her body. Being very respectful of her boundaries Takuya held her close to himself. She touched Takuya's bare chest sensing his heartbeat; it was pounding. Zoe now knew he was stressed out just like she was. Feeling as though it was her turn to react, she attempted to lift her shirt off but struggled. Takuya assisted until it popped over Zoe's head. Still wearing a purple bra this was a big bold step for the female child. Takuya reached for it to unhook.

"May I?" Takuya requested.

Zoe halfhearted gave him a nod. He sluggishly took the garment off her chest exposing her rack. Her face turned red. 

"Your body is beautiful. Don't be afraid." Takuya complimented.

Wanting to seal the deal, he reached for Zoe's skirt. She whimpered out of slight fear. Takuya gave her a look of positive confidence as if he would never forcibly make any other moves. Zoe nodded again but shut her eyes as Takuya unzipped her skirt before throwing it off the bed. Both were now in their underwear; the last thing protecting their genitals from full view. Coming to a standstill neither budged to move further. Takuya though staring at Zoe caused him to bone up. The strain of having an erection in his loins took its toll, he was essentially forced to slide them off his waistline. Breathing a sigh of relief he laid back down.

"Okay, it's my turn now." Zoe accepted.

Trying to sit up to free herself of the final piece of clothing proved difficult with her busted leg. Takuya did the honors instead grasping Zoe's panties in his palms before pulling them off. The two took in a moment to marvel at the other's prize. Now naked Zoe felt confident like Takuya originally did. He also manned up in a sense willing to do whatever need be.

"I don't want to wait any longer Takuya, please make love to me." Zoe allowed.

"You want to go all the way? Inside?" Takuya questioned.

"Yeah. It'll be okay."

Zoe closed the argument by opening her legs a bit forming a wide V shape. Takuya climbed on top positioning himself. Having full permission to plow inside he broke the barrier entering unexplored territory by thrusting forward. Breaking her hymen caused unavoidable discomfort for Zoe. She did her best to not groan. Takuya felt great pleasure from the act feeling extremely overwhelmed by it. Getting lost in the joy through moving back and forth he suddenly stopped realizing Zoe probably wasn't on the same level yet.

"I'm sorry Zoe. Does it hurt?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah a l-little..." Zoe confessed.

"Il'l go slower, just tell me if I'm being too rough."

Takuya put his own desires to the side remembering from class that Zoe's insides needed time to adjust. Pumping in at a reduced rate of speed lowered his intake but for a very worthwhile reason. Takuya found it impossible not to moan. Afraid of how Zoe would react he hated himself for doing so. But she was fully aware sex was about having fun, this was just a short hiccup on a girl's side before the party began. Clasping her hands into his Zoe let Takuya know it was okay. Even with the small intrusions Takuya felt the best, a far cry from anything masturbating could ever accomplish. Now his goal was to make her feel the same way.

"How is it now?" Takuya yearned to know.

"Not that bad." Zoe responded.

Zoe wasn't lying. Her insides through Takuya's careful methods slowly began adjusting to being intruded on. At the moment the feeling was somewhat neutral; not that terrible although nothing truly enjoyable. Takuya felt better about expressing himself through making noises. He understood Zoe didn't mind. Both were deeply turned on from their shared activity. Zoe was leaking love juice at a steady level easing the friction. Thinking hard about what was happening, she suddenly felt a burst of satisfaction.

"Uhh, c-can you move faster Takuya?" Zoe desired.

Takuya was skeptical. "Wait are you sure Zoe?"

"Yes. Go on ahead."

Takuya did as she wanted. Pumping in at an increased pace amplified the intensity. Takuya loved the change which enhanced his pleasure. He was deeply concerned about Zoe's well being but quickly forgot about that as she started joining him in moaning.

"It's great, so great..." Zoe rejoiced.

Takuya felt overjoyed that Zoe was finally having fun. Afraid of jinxing it he stuck with a standard medium intake of thrusts. It was more than enough for him to savor. Now with the worst out of the way Zoe was dead set on feeling spectacular. Takuya still had some time before spurting so he was determined to make the best of it. Focusing on what still needed to be done was his main concern. Zoe too desired more joy absorbing each movement while treasuring them. The two simply adored the way their bodies felt, something very magical that couldn't be described in simple words. 

Also doing it together as a newly formed couple helped strengthen their relationship. Takuya being the one in full control of the fornication found through trial and error, it became a lot easier to move inside now. Forward, back, forward, back, very simple. Zoe likewise got used to his methods able to anticipate them beforehand. She kept fairly still letting Takuya do the interacting without distractions. This helped in the long run since he was trying very hard to keep the fun going. Zoe appreciated everything Takuya was doing refusing to interrupt him through any possible means. Simply along for the ride she moaned with a smile on her face.

Takuya didn't let the stress of the sex keep him from getting the true benefit of it. He took time to join Zoe in noise making in a sort of juggling act. She fell deep into receiving mode with all the time that elapsed truly craving more. Takuya was there to provide. He began wondering how much longer this could go on for. His cock was already tingling like when the end of masturbating would draw near. Zoe seemed so happy at the moment so this revelation would no doubt destroy her. Takuya didn't want it to finish either.

The boy attempted to ignore his natural ability to spill semen although as the sex continued such a thing became impossible to ignore. Takuya groaned from resisting also noticing how tired he felt. Zoe heard the discerning noises becoming concerned about them. She suddenly gasped out of realization that he was close to exploding. As expected her heart sank that her first time doing it was going to be over. Takuya kept on plowing refusing to slow down. Zoe then felt selfish that he was trying not to come only able to guess how hard it was. She arched her body up slightly wrapping her arms around Takuya's back drawing him nearer.

"Don't hurt yourself Takuya. Feel free to climax in me." Zoe permitted.

Takuya kissed Zoe before releasing the pressure buildup. The pleasure was in full force now. The two were forced to yell when he decided to go out with a big bang. Giving it his all Takuya didn't hold back anymore determined to get the most out of everything. Zoe held him tightly while waiting for a spurt. There wasn't a single ounce of discomfort in her body. Takuya knew this as well. Waiting for the magic proved difficult for both but fortunately they didn't wait much longer. Takuya felt a huge surge rush through him just as he came. Joyous satisfaction indeed. Zoe received it simultaneously releasing one final gasp from the soothing cream spreading. 

"Ahh! That's the stuff." Zoe rejoiced.

Takuya stayed still until the jizz ran dry. Afterwards he pulled out snuggling next to Zoe underneath the covers. 

"Thank you Takuya, that was really special." Zoe told him.

"I'm glad we did it." Takuya agreed.

Exhausted from the excessive thrusting he collapsed in her soft grasp. Zoe kissed him goodnight. In the morning the two DigiDestined were awoken by the sunlight glaring through the window. Still naked Takuya got out of bed retrieving the clothes that were thrown off the night prior. He got dressed then assisted Zoe who was still recovering physically. 

"I'll get us some food." Takuya offered.

Heading into the kitchen he found Gabumon already preparing some stuff for them.

"Good morning Takuya. I'm finishing up a platter for you and Zoe." Gabumon greeted.

"Hello Gabumon. Thank you for helping her by the way." Takuya expressed.

"Anytime."

Takuya brought the complete tray back into the bedroom sharing it with Zoe. Knowing she was still immobile he e-mailed the others letting them know what was going on.

The rest of the group was busy with tending to their first major task. The village of Beginnings where the digi eggs laid needed to be expanded for the surplus mount of Digimon being reborn. Tommy and J.P. teamed up to make more fields when Takuya messaged everyone.

"So you're really okay with Zoe wanting to be with Takuya?" Tommy asked.

"Her happiness means more than anything else. My guess is there's someone else out there for me if I look hard enough." J.P. answered.

"That's a very noble way of looking at it."

"Yeah, no matter what all of us are friends. Friendship never ends as they say."

Koji and Koichi were in a different section for when the baby Digimon hatched. Working together as brothers brought out the best in them. Deep down though something was bothering one of the two.

End of part 17.


	18. A Call to Arms.

This is part 18 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

A Call to Arms: The two brothers were working side by side in the nursery. Koji while cleaning was thinking about an underlying issue that has been on his mind for long time. Ever since finding out he had a brother, the boy had been secretly attracted to him in a romantic manner. Keeping these feelings isolated only made it harder to deal with. 

Koji stared at Koichi. "What am I going to do?"

Knowing such affection was awkward all he could do was think to himself.

Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon were still the major forces overseeing reconstruction of the digital world. Having complete control over energy distribution their ultimate goal was to use it as a means of expanding new land masses. A hiccup in that dream arrived this morning when the three learned of a distress call from another universe. They met in the meeting room to discuss this.

"It's fair to say we have two choices; they involve telling the DigiDestined about this, or not." Lopmon announced.

"Our own world still needs desperate help. Sending them there will only impede the process." Salamon warned.

"Still, the cry for help didn't mention how big any involvement would be. Assuming the children would be willing to go anyway." Patamon reminded.

"None of what we have would even exist now without them. We should let the kids know." Lopmon decided.

"I suppose. The decision to travel there can be made on their own. But the spirits will have to be reawakened." Salamon brought up.

"Ah yes. The very thought of returning to the front lines fighting, it might not sit well with them." Patamon thought.

"It's settled then. I'll put the call in." Salamon declared.

Salamon sent a signal to the children's D-Tectors that an important matter had come up.

Takuya was by Zoe's side when the notice arrived. After conversing with the rest of his friends, he agreed to meet with the sovereign's to find out what was going on.

"I'll wait here Takuya. My leg needs more recovering." Zoe insisted.

"Okay Zoe." Takuya accepted.

Leaving Gabumon's abode he returned to the palace taking a seat with the Digimon.

"Please tell me what's going on." Takuya requested.

"We have received word a neighboring world is requiring assistance with a large ongoing conflict. It involves people just like you who work with Digimon as partners." Patamon informed.

"Wait, there's people who don't spirit evolve? They pair with someone else instead?" Takuya questioned.

Salamon nodded. "While the decision is entirely up to your group, it would appear they need all the help possible."

"But what good can we do without partners?" Takuya asked.

"As guardians of this world the three of us can easily restore the ability to spirit evolve. This would only leave the consideration of to go or not." Lopmon answered.

"I understand. This is a big thing to talk over." Takuya acknowledged.

Takuya immediately e-mailed everyone to discuss this. Getting in touch with them instantly, they felt it needed to be thought over some more.

"My friends are split on this. We all fought very hard so the idea of fighting again is kinda difficult." Takuya reported.

"We know it's a lot to consider. In the meantime you should check back with your digivices." Patamon teased.

Doing so, Takuya saw he could return to being a Digimon. His D-Tector had been reactivated.

"Feel free to prepare yourselves as Digimon before making a final decision." Salamon advised.

"Thank you. We'll be in touch." Takuya said.

Takuya left the palace returning to Zoe.

"Hey did your device turn back on?" Takuya inquired.

"Yeah. I spoke to the others, they all experienced the same thing." Zoe responded.

"We should discuss this as a group. It's not a decision to be made lightly."

"I agree. Let's do so at dinner later. My leg is feeing better so we can go out now."

Transferring messages, the group set a rendezvous at the hotel at supper. Takuya and Zoe decided to check out becoming legendary warriors once more. Bidding farewell to Gabumon, they went outside to a nearby field.

Takuya held his digivice. "Well here it goes, execute spirit evolution!" 

Glowing brightly the boy transformed back into Agunimon. The first time since returning to the digital world. Despite it being so long, Takuya felt very natural.

"It's as if nothing changed." Agunimon commented.

"Let me try. Execute spirit evolution!" Zoe yelled.

Spinning around Zoe turned into Kazemon. She shared Takuya's enthusiasm rejoicing in her form. It was pretty sweet.

"Beginnings is close by, I'm going to join up with our friends." Kazemon decided

"Okay. I'll see you later." Agunimon said.

Kazemon flew into the air. Like riding a bike once more, she was able to do it with ease. Landing in a small forest neighboring the village Kazemon was alerted to someone approaching. Afraid it was a hostile Digimon she assumed an attack position.

"Love Tap!" Kazemon lunged.

Likewise her special moves were able to be performed without breaking a sweat. Hitting the unknown target she turned back around only to realize it was Koji. 

"Huh? Oh no, Koji!" Kazemon panicked.

Koji looked delirious from her blow murmuring nonsense. Kazemon felt ashamed of herself for hurting her friend. Picking him up into her arms she ran out of the forest to Beginnings. Spotting the nursery Kazemon burst through the door surprising Koichi who was inside.

"Koji? Kazemon? What happened?" Koichi pondered.

"I'm sorry. I was alone when your brother startled me." Kazemon apologized.

Putting Koji in a nearby bed, the two looked him over. He was still conscious although continuing to babble nonsense. His head felt warm.

"Kazemon, I think he just needs to rest. I'll stay by his side." Koichi offered.

"Right. Let me know if his condition improves." Kazemon implored.

Kazemon still felt lousy about the incident. Figuring she'd done enough damage, Kazemon left the two alone. Koichi didn't notice any physical injuries to Koji. This made him wonder what exactly Kazemon did to him.

"Brother, I need you..." Koji whispered.

"I'm right here. Try to relax." Koichi insisted.

Koji's voice trailed off. Koichi placed his face closer in an attempt to hear. He was then suddenly kissed on the mouth by Koji. Koichi felt startled quickly pulling away.

"Don't be afraid. The truth is, I love you." Koji admitted.

Koichi passed this off as Koji being disoriented by Kazemon's attack. Becoming more concerned he got into the bed with him.

"You're not well brother. Close your eyes, go to sleep." Koichi comforted.

Feeling tired from working all day, Koichi quickly dozed off hoping Koji would do the same. Several minutes later he was jarred awake from a series of sharp movements. Opening his pupils Koichi was shocked to see Koji making out with him again. Pulling his hands to push him away he was equally shocked by learning Koji had tied them to the bars of the bed's headboard.

"About time you woke up." Koji remarked.

"Koji please untie me! Why are you doing this?" Koichi pleaded.

"Shh. Let me express my love now."

Koji grabbed a nearby rag on the desk tying it securely over Koichi's mouth, around the back of his head. He was freaking out fearing Koji had lost his mind. This fear amplified itself as his brother began taking off his pants. 

"Nffhrm! Sthhp!" Koichi objected.

Koji ignored Koichi's objections removing the clothing from his legs. Folding them neatly before tucking them aside, he set his sights next on his bro's underpants. Teasing him passionately Koji pulled the white briefs off with his teeth then placed the garment by his folded pants. Koichi felt embarrassed beyond belief folding his legs to hide his private parts. Such efforts were in vain since Koji simply pulled them apart placing his face up next to them. 

"Accept it Koichi. You don't have a choice anyway." Koji reminded.

Koji gave him one large lick on the tip causing Koichi to squirm. Dead set on proceeding he took the unit inside beginning his blowjob by sucking super hard.

"Mmmphh!" Koichi cringed.

Koji didn't let up continuing to orally please Koichi. Still under the side effects of Kazemon's attack he aimed to provide the best performance possible. Koichi meanwhile couldn't resist the powerful urges being emitted from below. It became impossible to ignore. Forced to endure Koichi refused to enjoy himself. That would be wrong in every sense of the word. Koji managed to grow his brother's penis to its full potential. Adding movement by his face to the equation literally drove Koichi crazy. The victim of this unfortunate event he moaned constantly with shut eyes not wanting to witness what was happening.

Koji really wanted Koichi to accept his love. Putting all effort into using his mouth the objective was to make him give in. Swallowing the boy's cock, taking most inside gave Koichi something he never experienced before. Yet he never imagined his first time would be with his sibling under such bizarre circumstances. Koichi quickly realized there was no way to free his bound hands. As the desire to fold thus have fun mounted with each suck it became harder to say no. Regardless this was the best his genitals ever felt, so much more than cranking one out did. Koichi eventually gave up knowing a fruitless effort to resist was in effect.

He hated himself for doing so although there truly wasn't another option. Koji heard the change in tone from Koichi's moaning feeling he had finally triumphed. It sounded more cheery therefore he felt even more driven to continue. His own body was turned on extensively starting to chafe beneath his clothes. Koji kept his mouth enclosed using his hands to quickly strip himself from below the waist. Unable to control the desire to self please he savagely jerked off in a crazed manner. Koichi was trying very hard to not lose insanity. He still questioned why Koji had gone postal like this.

The pleasure remained at high levels from the intense sucking power being given. It was a lot for a first timer to handle in one sitting. Also primarily why Koichi had to surrender himself to the lust. Koji simply couldn't get enough of his bro's meaty member, not just the taste but knowing how swell Koichi must be feeling. Mumbled moans joined together from both of them. Koji was still masturbating with the surrounding sex amplifying the experience. Still dazed in his dream world this was the only way to get things done. Koichi was unsure of how much more head his body could take. 

Assuming Koji was going to take this until it ended, there would be nothing he could do to not have an inevitable spurt. The telltale signs were already present. Koichi dreaded the idea of releasing a load into his brother's mouth. Koji though wanted nothing else than to sample some seed. He knew Koichi couldn't hold it in forever. His body already trembling the eruption wouldn't take much longer. Koji continued self juicing while sucking off Koichi. The desire to time their climaxes together became the boy's goal. Feeling the heat Koji pulled both his hands and mouth into maximum overdrive. Never before had he jerked so quickly.

Koichi meanwhile felt blown out of proportion, quite literally. Struggling to deal with the influx of pleasure became impossible. His moaning turned into desperate cries. Koji felt he was close to ejaculating. Incredibly turned on he kept on pleasing both himself and Koichi. The room echoed with loud groaning. Koichi soon felt his cum primed for takeoff. Sure enough the instincts proved true as he reached enough joy to orgasm. The strength of doing so after being sucked so incredibly quick was extremely powerful, nothing like when done from masturbating. Koichi almost passed out.

"Errffmm!!!" Koichi yelled.

Koji got a huge helping for his hard work. Stopping his mouth work he waited until the white stuff filled up everywhere. Sloshing it around before swallowing he truly enjoyed the tasty texture. Continuing to use his hands Koji also reached the limit following suit with a white eruption soaking the palms. Not as satisfying like Koichi's but still a blast. Koji laid still for a bit rejoicing in the dual cum soaks. Once the semen ceased he snuggled next to his bound brother. 

"I know you enjoyed that." Koji insisted.

Koichi rolled his eyes. Koji yawned, tired from the sex choosing to take a nap.

Kazemon had since returned to being human. Unaware of what happened at Beginnings, she regrouped with Takuya in the city. Together with time left in the day they assisted some local Digimon with some construction of new homes.

Hours later Tommy and J.P. had done all they could with the fields. New eggs were already being born from the newly placed ground.

"It's getting late. We should meet up for dinner." J.P. advised.

"Good call. I'll let everyone know we're done here." Tommy agreed.

Tommy got in touch with Takuya saying they'd be there soon. He also left Koji and Koichi with alerts of what was happening.

Koichi had been trying for countless times to either free his hands or wake up Koji. When their D-Terminals beeped with Tommy's messages, the sounds plus vibration caused Koji to finally open his eyes. Looking around he suddenly remembered what had went down.

"Oh no! Koichi!" Koji gasped.

Quickly freeing Koichi from his bondage and gag he immediately hugged him greatly ashamed of what occurred.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself!" Koji apologized.

"Help me understand." Koichi pleaded.

"Kazemon hit me, her attack must have altered my state of mind or something cause I had no control of my actions. Please believe me!"

Koji choked up holding back tears. Koichi had known his brother long enough to know when he was being sincere. This was one of those moments.

"I do. Don't be sad brother." Koichi accepted.

"It's so hard though. The truth is my feelings for you do exist, I just couldn't tell you."

Koichi thought Koji was simply rambling before. The very idea he loved him in a romantic matter came on as quite a surprise. But Koichi knew he had to support his decision.

"Look don't worry. If you feel that way it's okay." Koichi informed.

Koji seemed unmoved by those words. Koichi became aware it would take drastic measures to get him to calm down. Quickly grabbing his head, the boy pulled Koji close planting a kiss on the mouth. Stumbling to make sense he froze for a brief moment. Koichi pulled away. Without giving it a second thought, Koichi made another bold move towards Koji's exposed waist. Before any objections could be made Koichi took Koji's member inside his mouth.

"Wait! You don't have to...!" Koji attempted to say.

Koichi wasn't taking no for an answer. He started sucking as best possible considering this was his first time. Koji fell immediate victim to the satisfaction unable to resist. His arms fell back down as he settled in for the job. The fact it was his brother doing this amplified the experience for him. Koichi didn't even feel off performing sex on Koji, especially after the bondage situation they shared. His desire was to show his sibling everything was okay although while continuing to suck he got fun from doing so. The taste was no big deal either. Koji freely let himself loose in the pleasure understanding Koichi wasn't upset.

Even though the point had been made already, he couldn't go without the awesome sucking refusing to say stop. This was what Koji always dreamed of anyway. Both got into more comfortable positions for the remaining duration. Koji sat up his back against the headboard while Koichi lied in front of him. Knowing he wanted more, Koichi resumed the blowing mimicking his technique of bobbing. Koji's penis became a beacon for joy. It felt spectacular all over. He couldn't speak only repeating heavy breathing patterns. Unlike the momentum done to him before, Koichi took a more relaxed approach.

The boy knew it felt rushed to be pleased in such a quick manner. Doing the mouth work at a steady pace gave Koji an average thrill while not overpowering. Koichi kept on enjoying the giving of sex keeping a smile flashed while working. Aware of how swell it was to be orally pleasured this motivated him to keep it up. Deeply set on achieving the best results possible Koichi essentially glued his tongue to the thick meat staying in consistent contact. Koji endured the sex hoping it would never end. This was a very special bonding moment with his sibling that happened out of sheer randomness.

Koichi quickly saw it was okay for Koji to love him since in a way unique way he loved him as well. With the boy's privates in his mouth the message had become clear. Koji felt extremely happy now. Still in a paralyzed state from the ongoing sex he savored every waking second. The amazing feel was so much better than what the child normally dealt with. Koichi learned a lot by sharing this experience. Not just the emotional bondage but how to perfect his work. Koichi discovered the best means to use his mouth while keeping it relaxing. He felt so at ease. Koji did also. The brothers were heavily turned on through different means. 

Koichi couldn't help but get a hard on with the extreme activities occurring. Instead of dividing himself between masturbating, he chose to pay attention to only providing. Koji's well being meant more. He began to get accustomed to this new means of joy now opening his eyes. Koji kept close watch on Koichi as he sucked without breaking a sweat. Despite his appearance to Koji, Koichi continued to be very relaxed. The boy's hands still ached from being tied for so long. Resting them Koichi used all the power of his mouth to give his bro a pleasing time. Koji knew the limits of sex would prevail over wanting to keep it going. Facing this unfortunate reality became imminent.

Focusing on the sex instead of thinking helped him deal with the stress. Koichi had the full intention of copying Koji's efforts with making the jizz flow. Staying with tradition he didn't rush into the ending choosing to keep with the same tempo. After the bizarre events that happened today Koji became eager to climax once more. Figuring it would feel much more intense under the current circumstances the curiosity engrossed him. Koji braced himself hoping his dreams would be realized. Koichi was so comfortable with sucking at this moment it didn't bother him.

Nonchalantly working he assumed his efforts would pay off soon. Koji absorbed all the satisfaction left in the experience until the huge yearning to go out with a bang reared itself. His patience seared thin practically wondering why it hadn't happened yet. Fortunately Koji didn't gave to wait long. Shortly after he pouted in disbelief the joy of creation occurred, very much quite of a sudden. The boy quickly adjusted himself to get the kick from releasing. Just in time to fully appreciate the end. The fluid rapidly spread in Koichi's mouth. Not finding it to be pleasing he let the stuff drip off his tongue.

Koji regained his senses. "Right, sorry about the spunk."

"Don't worry about it Koji. Things are going to be okay from now on between us. I'm sure." Koichi summarized.

Remembering the incoming messages from their D-Terminals, they checked them. Both responded saying they'd be right over. Later the six met in a local restaurant back in the city.

"Everyone's here. Let's take our seats." Takuya declared.

The DigiDestined seated themselves. After reading menus the group ordered what they desired.

"So we're making fair progress in the digital world here but then there's this other world that needs our help." Takuya reminded.

"It is a big decision, for us to get back into the fray." Zoe cautioned.

"There's still have time to decide. In any case we should experiment with our spirit evolutions to see if we're comfortable." J.P. added.

"Indeed. For now let's look forward to this meal. Tomorrow we can talk some more." Tommy agreed.

Minutes afterwards the food arrived. Everybody enjoyed their portions. Once finished it was pretty late so the group retreated back to the hotel. Koji and Koichi shared a room. Still fresh on their thoughts was the making love together.

"So, about what happened earlier..." Koichi began saying.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about." Koji suggested.

"But there is. As awkward it was, I kinda got something out of it." 

Koji looked up. "Wait, what?"

"Even though you had me restrained part of me couldn't help but give in to the treatment."

"Either way I still feel like a big jerk."

"Please don't Koji. No matter what I'll always love you."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

Koji felt better now. He put the matter behind him. 

The group eventually settled down for the evening. Come morning the DigiDestined reunited for breakfast. While eating the thought of returning to fight hadn't been brought up yet. Takuya finally decided to speak up.

"Well guys. I think it's time to bring up what's on all of our minds." Takuya declared.

"True. Even if we agree to go there it's anyone's guess how long it will take." Zoe warned.

"But they wouldn't be asking for help if they didn't really need it." Tommy reminded.

Continuing to talk the kids eventually voted to go assist. Once finished eating, Takuya volunteered to tell the sovereigns their decision. He returned to the meeting room in the palace.

"We have discussed it. After careful consideration our group has chosen to help out this parallel world." Takuya announced.

"Understood. The three of us will begin the necessary preparations to transport you there." Patamon said.

"You six should hone your skills for whatever fights lie ahead." Salamon suggested.

"Okay. I'll let my friends know." Takuya decided.

Takuya left, returning to the hotel where the rest were gathered in the lobby.

"It's on. They will let us know when the time comes." Takuya informed.

"Let's all work real hard to prepare ourselves." J.P. advised.

"We can also continue to assist here in the meantime. The Digimon can still use assistance." Zoe brought up.

The DigiDestined separated to help out wherever needed.

End of part 18.


	19. Pleasure Palace.

This is part 19 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

Pleasure Palace: J.P. had left the hotel trying to figure out which area of the up and coming digital world he should work on for the day. Remembering the village run by Floramon where Zoe first spirit evolved suddenly came to mind. It was close by so J.P. headed towards it. He got there in a few minutes discovering the inhabitants working on various construction projects.

"Oh hey. A human visitor." A Floramon noticed.

"Hi there. Anything I can help with?" J.P. offered.

Floramon nodded. "Of course. Please follow me."

Floramon led J.P. to a house being built. 

"This is going to be a main residential building. You can assist here." Floramon instructed.

J.P. looked over the materials then got to work.

Tommy chose to continue with the efforts at Beginnings. The egg fields required more space. He started dividing certain areas with marking signs to designate plots. It was hard but rewarding work. Tommy toiled in the brisk temperatures until the task was completed. Once finished he took a break underneath a shady tree with a cold drink.

"Things are looking swell here."

The village's caretaker Swanmon approached.

"Oh hello Tommy. Thank you so much for your hard work." Swanmon appreciated.

"My pleasure. It's wonderful to see the new eggs hatching." Tommy commented.

"Yes. Not just that but bringing peace to this world as well."

"I'll continue to do whatever I can to help out."

Tommy rested for a few more minutes before returning to his duties.

Zoe had since fully recovered from her fall feeling completely normal. She was eager to find something to assist with. While walking Zoe ended up on the beach noticing the island with Gomamon off in the distance.

"I should check in on those cute critters."

Locating a canoe nearby she hopped in then set off.

J.P. meanwhile had worked tirelessly with several Floramon to finish the structure's foundation. Eventually the roof was established along with walls. Exhausted, the group took an intermission for lunch. J.P. got offered some grub which he happily accepted. When finished he wandered into a nearby building to try finding something else to do.

"Hmm. There's no one here. Let me try one of the other rooms."

J.P. looked around discovering a bunch of single suites with one bed each. Assuming it was a kind of hotel, he went to the second floor hearing noises coming from behind a closed door. After opening it J.P. came across something unexpected; a pair of Floramon currently in a 69. He immediately slammed the door shut running back down to the lobby.

"I don't get it. What is this place?" 

J.P. didn't stick around returning outside where a Floramon he helped before was waiting.

"There you are J.P., we've been looking for you." Floramon remarked.

"Sorry. I kinda got lost in that hotel over there." J.P. pointed out.

"Huh? Oh that's not a hotel, it's the town's brothel." 

J.P. was stunned. "Wait, what?"

"Since our world got back together we're one of the few residential areas made up of female Digimon. We offer our services to whoever needs it, as a means of providing support."

"Well that explains a lot of what I saw."

"Sex comes very natural to everyone here. If you want to experience it for yourself feel free."

J.P. wasn't sure how to reply to such an offer. He was curious about how awesome it would be to finally indulge but the idea also scared him. 

"I need to think about it, Floramon. It's a lot to go over." J.P. put off.

"Okay. Sure thing." Floramon accepted.

The two returned to working. A few hours later the group called it quits for the day leaving J.P. some free time. The thought of having sex with one of the Digimon remained on his mind still. Hoping to get advice from a friend, he e-mailed Takuya to meet in person at the Floramon village. Takuya arrived shortly after.

"Hey thanks for getting here so fast." J.P. noted.

"No biggie J.P., what's on your mind?" Takuya inquired.

"Well since you and Zoe are together it made me reevaluate my standings. I'd like to find someone to be with but for now in this village I discovered they offer sexual services to those who need it."

"Oh so have you considered paying this place a visit?"

J.P. paused. "The offer is tempting although I'm scared of taking the plunge."

"The decision is totally yours J.P. Sex can be a wonderful thing, plus I'm sure the Digimon here will be respectful considering its your first time."

"I guess so. I'll stay the night then make a decision tomorrow."

Takuya chose not to share the encounter he had with Zoe. He simply gave a look of assurance. J.P. felt better regardless.

Zoe had since reached the island docking her canoe at the pier. Entering the town deeper inside she became gleeful to spot the adorable furry Digimon scattered around.

"Hi everyone!" Zoe yelled.

The Gomamon took notice of Zoe. Happy to see her once more they waved with their flippers.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you again." A Gomamon greeted.

"Likewise. How have you all been doing?" Zoe asked.

"Much better with the serenity returning to our world, not to mention our missing friends coming back because of your efforts." Another Gomamon answered.

"That's good to hear. Me and my compatriots are back in this world to assist with anything necessary. Passing by this island made me want to visit." Zoe explained.

Tired from the journey over, Zoe chose to stay for the night. A spare home was set up for her.

Tommy had done his work for the day at Beginnings. Not forgetting his newly forged relationship with Chiaki, he felt a little lonely without her. Tommy decided to stay in the village feeling beat from the rebuilding. Getting comfy in an open bed the boy reflected on his life.

"I'm still a DigiDestined. With any luck after we solve this crisis there won't be any more fighting."

He wanted to hone his combat skills making note to do so the following day.

J.P. was also deep in thought. He was still debating whether to indulge in what was available.

"We're heading out into battle soon. This might be the only chance I get."

Unaware of how long the conflict would last, J.P. settled on at least looking into the brothel. Being late at night he would check up tomorrow. Eager though equally skittish he fell asleep super quick. Come morning J.P. ate a quick meal then went straight to the building. He discovered a Floramon at the front desk.

"Uh hi. I was hoping to try out your services here." J.P. let her know.

"Ah yes. My friend said a human might stop in. Feel free to head upstairs when ready." Floramon directed.

J.P. went to the second floor where another Floramon was in one of the rooms. Headed inside he sat down on the bed within. Floramon closed the door behind him immediately noticing how unsure J.P. was acting.

"Is this your first time?" Floramon figured.

J.P. nodded. "I definitely want to do this but I have no experience. Can you help?"

"Oh of course. We've been trained to assist those who are virgins. Slow or fast, I'm here for whatever pace required."

J.P. felt comforted. He made the first step by kicking off his shoes and socks. Floramon then assisted in removing his clothes. Once free from everything they sat next to one another.

"Look at this." Floramon instructed.

J.P. glanced sideways as Floramon opened her legs spreading her vagina lips outwards. He couldn't help but stare. It was a beautiful sight to see a female's unit for the first time. 

"Don't be afraid to touch." Floramon allowed.

Reaching his right hand forward he softly made contact with the outside. J.P. felt the vertical line from top to bottom really liking the texture. Wanting to investigate further he lied down on his side facing Floramon. She made sure to give him a full view. Respecting the Digimon's feelings J.P. made sure to remember she had emotions like he did not wanting to do anything awkward. Continuing to rub Floramon's opening helped break him into feeling more comfortable. As expected she enjoyed being touched by human hands for a change giggling from the sensation. J.P. put more compassion into his fondling now no longer feeling curious. 

He had an equal desire to make sure Floramon felt good as well. The Digimon kept herself still so J.P. didn't become distracted. Afraid of going inside the boy stuck to stroking the sensual exterior. Naturally his own body reacted strongly to such activity, increased heart beating and a full erection. J.P. wasn't thinking of himself though becoming rather obsessed with the foreplay. While rubbing he felt the lips soften from arousal. Shortly after liquids seeped onto his hand. Floramon became super horny but patiently waited for the joy to truly commence. J.P. assumed she was prime for more loving given the love juice appearing.

Boldly taking the next step he formed his index finger rigid before placing it in about halfway. Floramon felt the insertion take place formally letting out her first moan. Having had sex repeatedly before such action only felt swell. J.P. saw clearly he wasn't hurting Floramon so he went in full eliciting more positive reaction. Feeling chipper that she was having fun the boy began a routine moving in and out. Not too fast but just the right momentum. Floramon was pleased to have a client who put others first before themselves. Once more the human touch of actual fingers really did make a big difference. J.P. didn't think anything of it.

Glad to be of service he considered himself to be a generous asset to this Digimon's well-being. Floramon got adjusted to the presence of something thick in her body absorbing the pleasure well. She was completely stimulated enough for actual meat. J.P. took note of the surplus clear stuff erupting out of her. His insides were clamoring for some thrills in kind return. But noticing how happy Floramon appeared he refused to stop until she was fully satisfied. Repeatedly jamming his finger in deep was good but J.P. knew for a fact he could do better. Wanting to surprise the Digimon he slowly moved his face down. Her eyes were currently shut so she couldn't see anyway. Quickly taking his hand away he replaced it with his mouth doing a switch.

Floramon gasped. "Huhhh! Oh my!"

J.P. shared more love through his face licking in long tongue strokes. No longer afraid of the barriers of sex there was nothing holding him back. Floramon never had been munched in such a passionate manner. Usually it was only as an excuse to hasten vaginal intercourse. J.P. truly cared for Digimon, both in general and this Floramon especially. He became happy to hear her continuous squeals. His face became severely wet but it didn't affect his spirits. Sensing his pink muscle reach over her pussy to and fro as a huge treat. Floramon started feeling lost in the joy unable to get enough. J.P. hoped he wasn't overwhelming her through his performance.

They were here to have fun, not be stressed. He felt so comfortable even exposed in front of Floramon like this. His hands remained free so J.P. chose to put them to use. Forgoing jerking off the child instead opened the Digimon's slit sideways slightly allowing him to lick the interior. Touching the moist center drove her crazy. Floramon wasn't sure how much more she could take. This was by far the most intense munching of a lifetime. Practically shouting in glee her vocal noises echoed through the the tiny room. J.P. was kinda shocked at how Floramon was acting having the assumption this stuff was fairly routine for her. Knowing she depended on him for this treatment he didn't let his mind stray far away from working.

The how's and why's didn't matter at the impending moment. Floramon gradually drew her thoughts on the big splash that would occur. Expecting a super powerful jolt it gave the Digimon something to look forward to. She let the licks drag themselves on absorbing each one to its fullest extent. J.P. was already putting Floramon in a stance she never would've imagined. Hoping to send her off with a bang he amped up his contact speed, just a smudge. Going into a mad state of oral accelerated the Digimon to a perfect finish. Crossing her arms over her chest, Floramon prepared for the end. Suddenly opening her closed eyes the rush of ejaculating was sensed. 

"Ahhh! That's it!" Floramon yelled.

The Digimon flailed wildly as the most powerful orgasm ever erupted out of her body. Spraying J.P. with a substantial amount of stuff she felt overjoyed with huge emotions. Tears began sliding down her face. It was an awesome moment indeed. J.P. meanwhile let the cum die down sitting back up only to see Floramon crying.

"Oh no, Floramon did I hurt you?" J.P. hoped not.

"I'm okay. You've just made me so happy right now." Floramon assured.

J.P. snuggled next to her. "Well it was nothing really but I'm glad you had fun."

"Give me a minute to recover then I'll gladly return the favor." 

Floramon felt exuberant from the powerful orgasm she went through. Taking in big gulps of air the Digimon needed a moment to relax. J.P. continued to be very patient letting Floramon take all the time she required. Soon enough she regained composure able to move on. 

"Lie in your back. Let me do everything." Floramon instructed.

J.P. acknowledged her. Mounting his still immensely hard penis, Floramon lowered onto it via her front opening. He expected the pleasure to be immense ending up completely satisfied when the interaction occurred. Ecstatic to have broken an important barrier, J.P. released his first moan. Floramon did as well. Getting a real feel for riding him, she plopped up and down beginning the joy sequence. Carefully managing body weight the Digimon kept a straight posture while maneuvering. Taking in the boyhood's immense pleasing factor, Floramon got another huge treat. J.P. was larger than most of her usual clients.

The dick embedded itself smoothly though with the Digimon's interior already damp. She received bliss, nothing else. J.P. instantly fell in love from vaginal intercourse also adjusting to the wonderful joy it represented very well. After his performance in munching this was an excellent way to kick back. J.P. stored his energy for now letting Floramon do everything for the both of them. Somehow able to not go overboard with moaning the boy simply had fun. J.P. didn't feel like it was a lot to take in doing super with the joy levels. It beat what his hands could normally do any day of the year.

Floramon's body got a great share of satisfaction resuming to pour out clear juice. The addition of self lubricant let her slide vertically with such ease. She was still pumped up from her recent cum shoot feeling full of adrenaline. Both of them were having a blast from their privates interacting while making the best use out of the experience. J.P. felt proud for finally losing his virginity even if it wasn't with a human. He felt so swell that who it was with seemed very irrelevant. Floramon kept riding only now getting completely adjusted to the boy's member. While humping she spent a fair share of attention on the wondrous pleasure. Looking down at J.P. Floramon flashed a sincere smile with a look of content.

He simply gave a nod back. She had done plenty of riding before making this time rather simple although much more memorable. J.P. by far was the best client the Digimon had. Floramon gleefully pressed on with the sex bouncing up and down with such force. J.P. let her do the interaction. His privates felt the best they could only destined to increase further before this act drew to a close. Already imagining how sweet it would be to cream inside of someone the boy looked forward to a thunderous splash. This experience was good on its own for now, more sex could always come later. Floramon too wanted the climax to be magical. J.P. was methodically pacing his body to predict when it would happen.

This was still his first time so he wasn't used to such huge intakes of pleasure. Floramon came already so her goal was to satisfy J.P. He started feeling the pressure of getting closer sweating a bit from the intensity. The Digimon was going to see this completely through so J.P. had nothing to fear. She still had strength in her body to keep humping over him. He groaned loudly although not from discomfort. Floramon upped her speed trying to compensate. The joy reached higher levels from the simple change garnering further positive reactions from both. Even with the jolt it became a little hard to handle.

Yet the two were up to said challenge. J.P. was inching closer to what they yearned for. Floramon expected the warm flow to be felt momentarily. Beginning to crave it she dropped down and down repeatedly with great momentum. He moaned loudly from each plop acting out like a fluid sequence. Her insides were screaming for more propelling the Digimon to act irrationally. J.P. didn't take offense of course. He was still in preparation for the best cum ever. Sure enough through careful planning on his part, J.P. suddenly felt jolted from the end result. A sharp but pleasant feeling was suddenly felt.

"Errrnn!" J.P. groaned.

Finally crossing the threshold, J.P. shot white stuff all along Floramon's insides. For a shining moment he felt superb. She too being on the receiving point stopped moving letting the cream spread out. In the end both got what they truly desired. Floramon then slid off of J.P. rolling over onto his side. Overcome by the sex they just shared, she caressed the kid's face giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That was really something special." Floramon commented.

"I agree. Thank you for this. It means a lot to me." J.P. added.

J.P. hugged Floramon tightly. The bed was a mess but that didn't matter. Sensing a bond with this Digimon for everything they did with each other he chose to stay with her. Having been wiped out, they lied together in bed simply enjoying the opposite's presence.

Tommy was still the youngest of their group. Feeling much more mature than when the big adventure started, he became dead set on not holding his friends back anymore. Retreating to a secluded grassy area the boy set up some targets on an old fence.

"These should work quite nicely."

Standing a few feet away, Tommy readied his digivice. 

"Execute spirit evolution!" 

Turning back into Kumamon for the first time in awhile the boy took in the moment to get a feel of being a Digimon once more. Once prepared he removed his gun.

"Blizzard Blaster!"

Firing his snow bazooka at the paper targets Tommy aimed superbly well hitting all the marks. The boy was impressed with himself.

"I'm glad to see my skills have sustained themselves."

Tommy approached a fallen log.

"Crystal Freeze!"

Exhaling icy breath Kumamon froze the chunk of wood solid. Tommy felt whatever the future held he would be up to the challenge. Filled with confidence he returned to being human.

Floramon had since dozed off. J.P. maneuvered his way out of bed proceeding to get dressed. Even though their chance meeting started out as a casual thing, he wondered if she really enjoyed doing this sex thing as a service. The child felt a close bond to Floramon. But being different species in different worlds probably meant it wasn't going to be a thing. J.P. reluctantly accepted this. Imagining how awkward it would be to have an actual conversation he left a handwritten note by the desk before leaving.

Zoe had woken up. She felt well rested. Walking outside the girl encountered more of the Gomamon. Many were busy playing or dining on fruit. One Gomamon in particular though was by himself looking sad.

Zoe approached him. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, uh..." Gomamon stuttered.

"Something tells me you're feeling kinda down. Anything I can do to help?"

"No, n-no please don't bother."

Gomamon ran off. Zoe became even more concerned now. Instead of going after the Digimon she went to one of the other Gomamon nearby.

"Is your friend all right? He appeared to be upset." Zoe inquired.

"Well ever since you helped us get back to our island, he developed a secret crush on you Zoe. My guess is seeing the girl of his dreams once more stirred some deep emotions." Gomamon shared.

"Wow. I left that big of an impression?"

Gomamon nodded. "The rest of us insisted to him humans can't love Digimon yet he persisted until recently."

Zoe heard enough. She located the Digimon's home discovering the door was locked shut.

"Gomamon? Open the door please." Zoe requested.

No answer.

"Your buddy told me how you feel. Understand that I'm perfectly okay with it." Zoe assured.

The door swung open.

"They said I was wrong, to have feelings for a human. But that's just me." Gomamon said.

Zoe let herself inside scooping up Gomamon into her arms. She closed the door behind her.

"I'm in a relationship with a boy but love is blind Gomamon. It's natural to be attracted to anyone, regardless of their gender or species." Zoe insisted.

"To be honest I never thought you would ever return. All these emotions have been like a whirlwind inside." Gomamon commented.

"You're very special. Don't let any of the Digimon tell otherwise."

"Thank you Zoe. Hopefully my friends will let me return to the inner circle now."

Zoe didn't follow. "What's that?"

"Well since this island is inhabited only by us Gomamon we're limited to what types of sex are available. It's a routine around here."

"That's right. Male Digimon have penises just like human boys. I forgot."

Gomamon was uncomfortable talking about dirty things with his secret crush. He knew though Zoe was leaving to fight again. This might be his last opportunity to boldly make a move.

"Zoe, would it be okay if I kissed you?" Gomamon asked.

"Well..." Zoe hesitated.

"You're so beautiful. And I know you're going away later, maybe forever. Please?"

Zoe saw the despair in his eyes. She nodded. With Gomamon still in her arms, Zoe lied down on his bed. He crawled up to her face pushing his own forward. Once close to her mouth, Gomamon planted his lips onto it. The interaction of fur and skin had a unique effect as neither ever experienced the other. Zoe started to get turned on. Even though she didn't want to admit. Gomamon as well given his heavy sex count. He postponed using his flippers to hold her head afraid Zoe would take offense. Gomamon was already grateful for this opportunity to make out not wanting to push his luck.

The Digimon felt content as it was although his body was in the early stages of reacting. Zoe stayed still allowing Gomamon to do as he pleased. Despite her not doing much the girl got a huge kick from even this simple thing happening. Gomamon didn't want to stop just yet. Taking a risk, he continued to gently caress his mouth hoping Zoe didn't mind. She didn't. Her arms remained wrapped around Gomamon's back, her fingers embedded into the soft fur. The fluffiness of this particular Digimon never ceased to amaze the child. He had been out of The Inner Circle for awhile now this marking the return to having contact with another life form.

Being thrust into the spotlight again felt very natural and welcome. After kissing for so long while Zoe pet his body an expected occurrence occurred. In his pouch, the one eyed monster became eager to expose itself. Gomamon imagined she would get insulted if it saw the light of day but was having too much fun making out to desist. Instead he tried to hold back his pecker from forming. Such a thing though was technically impossible. As such it formed pressing into Zoe's stomach. Gomamon wasn't even aware of the change as his mind was set on his activities. She immediately noticed the bulge however. The human felt kinda flattered Gomamon was being aroused by her. Picking him up, Zoe held him in the air.

"Do I turn you on Gomamon?" Zoe teased.

Gomamon freaked out. "I can explain! Really!"

"Please do."

"I-I'm sorry Zoe. You must think so badly of me..."

Gomamon looked moments away from sobbing. Zoe though hugged him softly.

"Don't feel so down Gomamon. I only recently got sexually active myself. It comes natural for us to be aroused." Zoe cheered up.

Zoe placed him back on her body. She then reached underneath taking hold of his genitals.

Gomamon gasped. "Eek!" 

Not used to the gentle touch of human hands the introduction startled Gomamon greatly. Zoe started to fondle him in a loving manner providing just the right measure of happiness. He understood now she was okay with him being exposed, even going the next step by pleasing his special area. Gomamon couldn't resist. This was quite different than being sucked, not the usual routine. Growing larger from the touching he quickly reached his maximum length. Closing his eyes the Digimon absorbed the joy unable to go without it. Zoe scooted him up forward so he was lying on her chest opposed to her stomach. 

Wanting to take full advantage of everything available to them, while keeping her hands busy, she lifted her face forward to resume making out. Gomamon accepted her invite no longer holding back. Holding Zoe's head the Digimon gleefully smacked his lips around. He was having boatloads of fun from having sex with his dream girl. Gomamon made sure to get the full benefit of what was happening to him not letting a single moment go to waste. At this point the Digimon hoped she wouldn't stop. Zoe played with his pecker in a varied manner of movements not sticking to a set pattern. The randomness kept Gomamon on edge.

He mumbled through his sealed mouth. Gomamon continued to soak up the tender loving being given feeling as though his wishes were finally granted. Zoe felt at ease with everything that has led up to this point. Giving Gomamon a literal hand was no biggie in the least. The interaction with him helped relax herself. Having given Gomamon time to settle down Zoe decided it was time to move on. Forming a soft fist around the juicy member she began a jerk off procedure. Starting off easy her goal was to further enhance his experience and not overwhelm. He felt the jump in pleasure from the simple change really liking it more. It jolted his face away.

"Ooh. Keep doing that!" Gomamon requested.

Zoe nodded. "You got it."

Zoe stuck with her current maneuver. Knowing Gomamon depended on the hand movements she wasn't about to let him down. He was completely content now with the satisfaction. His penis hummed in joy all over. Zoe made sure to jerk his rod equally not neglecting any specific spot. This was still his first time being felt up by a human which gave Gomamon an otherworldly treat. He adjusted well to the treatment regardless. Zoe was happy to see him so energetic. Engaging in sex once more also helped tone the girl's skills further. She didn't mind anyway. Just witnessing Gomamon having fun was a good enough reward.

"How's it going?" Zoe wondered.

"Swell Zoe. Just swell." Gomamon answered.

Flashing a big smile at her only motivated Zoe to see this entirely through. Which she was going to do no matter what. Since Gomamon appeared to be so pleased as is, Zoe held off on moving to oral. Keeping him on her body she only used her hands. The switch from fondling to jerking put him on the path to creamy glory. Yet that final destination wasn't a reality just yet. Gomamon truly wanted that to end this perfect match made event with such a bang. He stayed quiet figuring it would happen soon enough. Zoe had complete intentions of making the Digimon climax. With the time that had passed she felt Gomamon was well enough to be pleased faster.

Zoe tightened her grip around his shaft while moving at an increased speed. Gomamon felt the change appreciating it just as much. His desire to spill was the same although now going to happen quicker. Moaning louder Gomamon let the vibes build themselves up. Zoe's hand was getting cramped up but she chose to ignore it. She had gone too far to leave him hanging without closure. Fortunately Gomamon didn't have much longer to go. He didn't let the current pleasure go to waste obtaining the benefit of faster jerks at full force. The fabulous feelings were constant so there was never a dull period.

Gomamon sweated as the sex dragged on. He was becoming nervous despite his lengthy experience in the field. Zoe was unaware of this. She continued on like it was nothing. After her stint with Takuya the child had an estimate of how long boys could go on for. Assuming Gomamon was close, Zoe patted his head then cupped his chin. He suddenly felt braver. Returning to normal the Digimon focused on the job. Each swift fist pump was fluid even with Zoe's hand tiring. She had already committed herself to a whole performance. Yet it still didn't feel like an ordeal, the human had a relaxing time.

Gomamon steadied his mind for the ejaculation he'd been waiting for. It was fairly imminent. Remembering to time the moment for best results, the Digimon stayed still being very patient. When his dick finally broke the barrier Gomamon let loose with a strong amount of cum. Flying everywhere in the immediate area about half covered Zoe's hand. He shook in place from the reaction that lasted until he went dry. A fantastic way to see this come to a close. Zoe chose not to ingest his leftovers instead cleaning herself off entirely. Once both of them were free from fluids, Gomamon put his privates away.

"Thank you so much Zoe. It means a lot to me that we had some fun together." Gomamon appreciated.

"You're welcome Gomamon. Will you be okay from now on?" Zoe wondered.

"Yeah. I still have my friends to support me. But will I ever see you again?"

"Don't worry. No matter how long it takes I'm coming back."

Gomamon gave one last hug to Zoe before she left.

The sovereigns meanwhile were finalizing the data transfer to send the DigiDestined to the parallel world. It would only be a few more days. The children began using their remaining time here to finish up any loose ends before departing.

End of part 19.


	20. Alone and Forgotten.

This is part 20 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

Alone and Forgotten: The DigiDestined knew it would only be a matter of time until they were thrown back into the fight. With a few days left to go, everyone started to brace themselves for whatever lied ahead. Aside from practicing their special moves as Digimon they spent a lot of time together as friends. J.P. felt confident in his abilities after spirit evolving for awhile although one thing in particular was bothering him. At the moment he was alone in his hotel room.

"I need to go back. What I did wasn't respectful."

After losing his virginity in a consensual manner with Floramon roughly twenty four hours ago, J.P. felt leaving without saying goodbye was a big mistake on his part. At the time the boy didn't truly think about her feelings. He was just afraid. J.P. ate a quick meal then hurried to the Floramon village. It was early so most of the residents were still asleep. Quickly locating the brothel J.P. went inside to the front desk. There was a Digimon sitting behind it.

"Oh. Hello again." Floramon greeted.

"Hi there. I was hoping you could help me. I used your services with a Floramon yesterday, is she here right now? It's very important." J.P. said.

Floramon looked unsettled. "I'm sorry but none of us know where she is. She ran out of here crying hysterically, hasn't come back."

J.P. immediately blamed himself. He assumed his failure to make closure with Floramon was why she reacted so badly. The child took it upon himself to right this horrible wrong. He dashed out of the brothel to start looking. After asking around J.P. learned which direction Floramon went, a road towards a shady area that the locals were afraid of. Keeping his D-Tector ready the boy headed out.

Koji was in the capital city of the digital world thinking about what to do for the day. While walking down a block he noticed some fliers posted on a wall. Curiosity took control as Koji looked them over.

"Wait, are these...?"

Sure enough the posters were for Digimon that have gone missing. All without a trace. Koji became overly concerned about this. 

"Something tells me there's a connection to these disappearances. I'll let the others know."

Using his e-mailer Koji informed his friends that there's been a bunch of residents that have mysteriously vanished.

J.P. was running still trying to locate Floramon. He heard the beep which indicated an incoming message but chose to ignore it. Holding out his digivice it picked up a nearby life form in this otherwise remote area.

"Hopefully it's her."

Tired from the sprinting, J.P. slowed down to walking. Regaining composure he tracked the signal towards an area up ahead. 

Floramon was in fact the Digimon there. Hoping that making love yesterday meant something important to him, only to have the boy skip out without a word, truly hurt her feelings. She knew a lot of Digimon didn't come to this place which meant this was a perfect spot to be alone. Floramon wanted to be by herself, then she would go back home when everything settled down.

"He didn't even tell me his name. I thought we did a special thing together."

Being more sad than angry at J.P. the Digimon had set up a camp here overnight. She learned through his note that he was leaving soon which only stung worse. Floramon sensed someone coming close. She sought cover from a distance unaware who it was. As J.P. came into view, Floramon stayed quiet. 

J.P. saw a tent pitched up along with some personal belongings. He had no reason to assume this wasn't Floramon's campsite.

"I'll just wait for her to return. It's important Floramon knows how sorry I am."

Hearing J.P.'s words she was surprised to learn he had come out here to apologize.

"Maybe my actions were too hasty. I should go talk to him."

Floramon was about to step out from the bushes when someone from behind grabbed her, covering the Digimon's mouth with their hand. Being wrestled to the ground she fought with the attacker. A second life form appeared with a leaf coated in a knock out herb mixture. Pressing it against Floramon's face she felt extremely drowsy. Try as she might unable to scream for help or resist she eventually passed out. The two unknowns then carted her away.

Roughly an hour later Floramon awoke to some nudging. Feeling dizzy it took her a moment to sit up. She turned around to notice a Biyomon standing over her.

"Huh? Where am I?" Floramon wondered.

"Take it easy. The drugs they use take awhile to wear off." Biyomon cautioned.

Floramon looked around realizing she was in a locked room with no windows. There were two beds set up, a water source and a toilet.

"Looks like we're cell mates from now on." Biyomon added.

"Wait, what? Please tell me what's going on." Floramon implored.

"I was walking alone in the forest when these thugs nabbed me. They're a shady group that capture Digimon, use them as personal slaves for whatever. The same thing probably happened to you."

Floramon was set with the grim reality. She heard rumors about a vicious gang of rogue Digimon running amok but didn't want to believe it was true.

"No, this can't be happening. My friends will find us." Floramon believed.

Biyomon shook her head. "I've been here for two months. No one ever shows. We're not ever getting rescued."

"That's it? We have no future?"

"I'm sorry, but yes."

Having accepted her fate already, Biyomon knew it would take awhile for Floramon to do so as well. She hugged her tightly as tears streamed down their faces.

J.P. had been patiently waiting for Floramon to return. Now more than an hour later he gave up.

"She must have returned home by now."

Leaving the stuff behind, J.P. began to return towards the city.

Tommy had been updated from Koji about the missing Digimon. He too felt it must be connected in some way. Unaware of anything at the moment Tommy decided to look for clues.

"Okay so many of these Digimon were traveling alone in the forests when they never came back. It could be for any possible reason."

Using road signs, Tommy located the woods. Venturing inside the boy began tracking nearby signs of life through his digivice. 

"Maybe I found some of them."

Running forward he discovered a Gizamon and an Elecmon with their backs to him. Tommy's footsteps alerted them to his presence.

"Oh hi there!" Tommy called out.

Both Digimon froze shaking in place.

"Are you two okay?" Tommy asked.

Tommy walked up to them. Upon getting closer he saw they were holding rope. 

Tommy became perplexed. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

The Digimon panicked figuring their cover was blown. They quickly turned around tackling Tommy to the ground. After falling, his D-Tector dropped from his hand into a nearby ditch.

"Hey! Stop, lemme go!" Tommy yelled.

Overpowering the young boy they used the rope to bind his arms and legs. Now completely immobile Tommy was at the mercy of his captors.

"What do we do? What do we do?!" Gizamon worried.

"The kid knows too much, we have to take him back with us." Elecmon decided.

"You know the rules, Elecmon. Females only." Gizamon cautioned.

Elecmon sighed. "There's no other option. I'll get some backup to sort this mess out. Watch him."

Elecmon ran off.

"Ugh. Why do I have to babysit this brat?" Gizamon flustered.

"Untie me right now! You have no right to do this!" Tommy snapped.

"Hush human! You're messing around in places you shouldn't be snooping!"

Gizamon spit at Tommy. But with his limbs tied tight he could only lie there. Eventually Elecmon came back with other random Digimon. Together they carried Tommy off. Bringing the boy back to their home base they tossed him into the room with Floramon and Biyomon as spare holding cells were running low. The two girl Digimon came to his aide.

"Hang on. Let's get these ropes off." Biyomon told him.

Working together they freed Tommy from his bondage.

"Wait a sec. You're one of the DigiDestined, aren't you?" Floramon recognized.

Tommy nodded. "That's right. Where are we though?" 

"In hell essentially. All of us were captured by a bunch of sex trafficking savages, they abduct Digimon as a business." Biyomon informed.

"What!? I thought this world was at peace!" Tommy objected.

"Sadly no. Certain Digimon chose to go rogue, not work together in creating a utopia." Biyomon confirmed.

"This isn't good. My friends have no idea where I was headed. Plus I lost my digivice when those thugs grabbed me." Tommy reported.

"But they'll come looking for one of their own, we might have a chance Biyomon." Floramon encouraged.

Biyomon had lost all hope of being free. Floramon's logic however made sense.

"I've dreamt of being free for so long now. After being raped so many times it might actually happen." Biyomon prayed.

Tommy became very upset to hear that sexual violence existed in the digital world. He didn't want to believe it.

"They really hurt you, Biyomon?" Tommy questioned.

"It's at least once a day, maybe twice. I've lost track of how many times." Biyomon regretted.

Biyomon looked incredibly sad. Tommy held her.

"I'm sorry Biyomon. Just know I'll do whatever possible to keep you safe. You too Floramon." Tommy promised.

While she had friends back home, Biyomon never had someone look for her well being like this human was. It really touched the Digimon.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Biyomon wanted to know.

"You can call me Tommy." Tommy shared.

J.P. had made it back to the village of Floramon. He learned that his missing compatriot still hadn't returned by asking around.

"Hopefully Floramon will return soon."

Having not checked his messages in awhile, J.P. turned his e-mail device on. The first thing he saw was Koji's alert about Digimon going missing in the woods. Afraid now that something unfortunate might have happened to Floramon, J.P. asked Zoe to come meet him. She agreed to regroup at the abandoned campsite. J.P. retraced his steps back there arriving afterwards.

"What's going on J.P.? You look sad." Zoe noticed.

"I made a huge error in judgment Zoe. With luck it will work itself out though." J.P. vaguely spoke.

"Huh? Please, tell me why you're so troubled."

J.P. paused. "I made love with a Digimon. But fear took itself over when we were done. She took offense after I left without talking to her and now she's gone missing." 

"Oh. Well..."

Zoe was just fresh from messing around with Gomamon. She knew very well how post sex conversations when the future was murky could be awkward. Zoe also read the notice about the vanishing Digimon before.

"Right now we have no proof of anything. If this is where you tracked her then odds are your friend must be close by." Zoe reasoned.

"Maybe, but, I don't know." J.P. pouted.

"Let's look around."

J.P. silently nodded. The two searched the surrounding area coming up empty.

"It's going to get dark soon. We should wait until tomorrow." Zoe suggested.

"Wait a second. My digivice says Tommy is close." J.P. realized.

Zoe checked her own device confirming the reading.

"Okay. With luck he found something useful." Zoe predicted.

J.P. and Zoe tracked Tommy's signal to where he was snatched. They found his D-Tector in the ditch where it landed. Examining the ground they observed fresh footprints with signs of an altercation having taken place.

"This isn't good. We need to contact the others." J.P. said.

Both attempted to do so but with the sun going down in addition to the dense trees everywhere, no signal could be established.

"It's up to us. The prints head off in this direction." Zoe directed.

The two began to track Tommy.

He, Biyomon and Floramon remained hopeful they would be rescued. Tommy talked to the Digimon about his role as a DigiDestined along with keeping them calm. Elsewhere in the building, the gang was discussing their next move. Knowing holding the human as a captive would only be a liability they began moving many of their captured hostages to other areas. When darkness fell, the three were the last ones present. Six Elecmon stayed stationed at this place to guard them.

"I'm bored as hell. Did the boss say we couldn't mess with our guests or not?" An Elecmon wondered.

"He didn't specify so that gives us a free pass. Let's go." A different Elecmon instructed.

The six went to the locked room. Using a set of keys they unlocked the door scrambling inside. Biyomon and Floramon stood behind Tommy in fear.

"Stand down kid. You don't want to mess with us." The lead Elecmon boasted.

Tommy with his arms stretched to the sides refused to back down. He was furious at these Digimon for treating others like garbage. The Elecmon tackled Tommy while electrified through their bodies. He screamed in pain from being jolted. Biyomon and Floramon were also hit from the attack from being in close proximity. The Elecmon then split into three sets of two, two for each prisoner. 

"Split everyone up then do whatever you feel like." The head Elecmon ordered.

Biyomon and Floramon were taken to different areas. Tommy still reeling from being shocked was left in the room as the Elecmon locked him inside.

Floramon was forcefully dragged into a nearby room. Two Elecmon held her against the floor by pinning her arms down. A third entered shortly after.

"I'm up first." He declared.

Watching Floramon squirm was a major turn on for him. As his penis formed he rubbed it to hasten the process.

"No! Please don't do this!" Floramon pleaded.

All three Elecmon simply laughed. The would be rapist moved forward. Floramon closed her legs firmly. He used his hands to force them open. Fighting to protect herself she knew it was pointless to try. Just as Elecmon mounted her to start thrusting a blast of light enveloped the room accompanied by a large boom.

"Thunder Fist!" 

Floramon was blinded by the flash. When it cleared, Beetlemon walked in standing over her. The Elecmon were deleted from the attack. Not recognizing J.P. as a Digimon she cowered in fright. But Beetlemon gently picked her up assuring Floramon it was okay. Holding the Digimon close he began to make his way out.

Kazemon had split up to cover more ground. Searching the holding rooms one by one she came across a locked door. Upon kicking it down, Kazemon saw Tommy crumbled in the corner.

"Tommy! Wake up!" Kazemon hollered.

Conscious but slightly injured from being zapped, Tommy managed to stand up after hearing Kazemon's voice. He regained his senses.

"Kazemon? Thank goodness." Tommy spoke relieved.

"There's more of them coming. We have to go." Kazemon warned.

"Wait! There were two Digimon being held here with me!" 

Kazemon tossed Tommy his D-Tector. "We'll find them. Come on."

Running back into the hall Kazemon and Tommy met up with J.P. and Floramon. Before they could formulate a plan, the ceiling collapsed separating Tommy from his friends behind a huge pile of debris. Explosions could be heard from outside.

"I'll find Biyomon. Get out while you can!" Tommy implored.

"Okay. Be safe, Tommy." Kazemon told him.

Tommy made haste the other direction trying to locate Biyomon. He got a faint signal moving fast away from the area. Hurrying to catch up Tommy began following the signal.

Beetlemon, Kazemon and Floramon made it safely away from the compound. On the way out they saw allied Digimon fighting against the rogue ones. Taking a break from sprinting Beetlemon set Floramon down returning to being human. Floramon whimpered now aware he had gone out of his way to help her.

"You, you came back for me..." Floramon choked up.

"I'm so sorry Floramon. I never should have left without discussing things, but you're safe now." J.P. assured.

J.P. knelt down as Floramon hugged her rescuer. Becoming emotional she cried, although this time out of happiness.

Tommy pushed himself to get in close range of Biyomon. Two Elecmon were dragging her deeper into the woods having subdued their prisoner by tying her up in vines. Getting up to a cliff, Tommy saw the three below him. Without hesitation he jumped down into them knocking the Elecmon to the ground.

"You again!? That does it!" One Elecmon snapped.

The second leapt into the air. "Super Thunder Strike!"

Tommy rolled to the side avoiding the surge. Holding his digivice he prepared to fight.

"Execute spirit evolution!" Tommy shouted.

Turning into Kumamon the Elecmon were shaken up but still determined. They scattered in different directions then pounced towards Kumamon with their bodies electrified. He turned into an icicle jumping to avoid their attack. Both Elecmon ended up crashing into each other, hurting themselves with their own special move. Kumamon formed into his body removing his bazooka.

"Blizzard Blaster!" 

Pelting the two Digimon with a barrage of snowballs they groaned in pain. Kumamon continued to fire unable to forgive these heartless brutes for what they did. Seething rage took control causing Kumamon to scream in anger. He didn't let up until both were reduced to data. Breathing heavily afterwards Kumamon put his gun away then ran up to Biyomon who had been tossed nearby.

"Let me free these vines." Kumamon offered.

Kumamon untied Biyomon helping her sit up. She was mum for words still stunned by everything that happened. Finding the strength to stand, Biyomon embraced Kumamon loudly sobbing on his shoulder. He let her do so.

Later that night Kumamon escorted Biyomon back to her house. During the walk she remained silent. Away from home for so long it felt eerie being back. The two sat down in her bed. Tommy used this opportunity to let his friends know he was okay through e-mail. He also got an update from the sovereigns: the transport would take place tomorrow.

"Biyomon, I have to leave early the next day. My job as a DigiDestined isn't over." Kumamon informed.

Biyomon acknowledged his words but said nothing. Kumamon got up to leave when she stopped him.

"Please, wait. No one has ever showed me so much kindness in my life. Can you please stay for the night?" Biyomon requested.

Kumamon smiled. "Sure Biyomon."

Hungry from running and fighting, Biyomon made up a quick meal for the two of them. They happily ate while enjoying each other's company. Once done they cleaned up sitting together in her bed.

"Tommy, words can't express how much how grateful I am for everything. Now that I'm safe back home I can start living again. Do me this honor." Biyomon presented.

Biyomon moved towards Kumamon caressing his face with her wings. She then licked his mouth through her open beak. Kumamon became concerned about what Biyomon was doing.

"Hold on Biyomon. Are you sure this is okay? After what you've been through..." Kumamon paused.

"I'm positive. I want to do this." Biyomon assured.

"I understand."

Kumamon held Biyomon close to him as she lied down on her back. Now on top he stared at the Digimon's face seeing a look of happiness. Only imagining the horror she had been through, Kumamon wanted to only make Biyomon feel super good. He crawled backwards until he reached the lower portion of her body. Upon locating her vagina through trial and error Kumamon gave Biyomon a few soft licks against it. Having that sensitive spot feel good for once instead of immediately penetrated was very welcoming. She moaned in ecstasy which only further her resolve to have sex again. This time though it was of free choice.

"That's good Tommy. That's real good..." Biyomon encouraged.

Kumamon took that as means to continue. He started licking her pussy in short simple strokes. His goal was to stimulate Biyomon back into feeling comfortable while not rushing. She let him please her already cheering up dramatically. The return to getting something positive out of someone who actually meant a lot to her was extremely important. Through Kumamon's munching, Biyomon already began getting damp. Remembering from his time with Chiaki back home he did the exact same thing. When the juice appeared Kumamon upped his efforts by switching tactics.

Sticking his tongue out he kept it pressed up against Biyomon's opening at all times moving vertically. The pleasure kept rising for the Digimon in ways she wasn't used to. Nevertheless it was desired by her so much. Biyomon moaned louder as a result. Kumamon was getting heavily turned on as well but his main goal was to tend to Biyomon first. Despite having a full hard on he paid no attention to it. She felt Tommy deserved to feel good too. Torn between continuing being licked or moving on to something else, Biyomon finally braved enough courage to speak up.

"Okay. I'm good enough, let's move on." Biyomon suggested.

Kumamon stopped. "Whatever you want Biyomon, just say it."

"I want you inside of me. We should both get something out of making love."

Kumamon didn't object. Climbing on top of Biyomon he got into position. Fully aware that this meant losing his virginity Kumamon took one last mental moment before he thrust into her. The wet insides clamping around his penis far surpassed what a mouth could do. Taking him by total surprise he froze upon getting in deep.

"Ohhhh!" Kumamon exclaimed.

Biyomon meanwhile felt no pain. Despite being used as a tool for roughly two months, engaging with a close friend like Tommy made the past seem non existent. She had an idea this was his first time having actual intercourse. When both recovered from the beginning they were also eager for more. Kumamon knew it was up to him. He steadied his body before pumping softly in and out. The joy felt continuous for the two of them now. In huge doses. Kumamon immediately adored the way his privates felt inside of someone. It was the best thing he could think of. Becoming hypnotized by the satisfaction nothing else mattered at the moment.

His sex partner adjusted super well to receiving the positive effect of making true love. Her twat throbbed with explosions of pleasure all the while leaking like a hose. Kumamon was able to slip in with great ease. The two made desperate loud moans from feeling so incredible. He got into a routine with his pumps learning the best way to proceed through practice. Eventually Kumamon became an expert. Full of energy from eating prior the Digimon was prepared to complete this interaction until the very end. He saw Biyomon was equally having fun which meant so much to him. No fear in hurting her Kumamon only focused on expressing himself.

With the fornicating dragging on they sunk deeper into the lust. Sort of developing a dependence on it. Biyomon made the absolute best out of this return to being free. She held onto Kumamon with her wings, her body moving in sync with his thrusts. Like a sponge with water Biyomon absorbed his love experiencing it to the fullest extent. He also knew it meant so much more than just the physical aspects although that was a huge bonus at the current time. Kumamon kept moving while wondering how much longer his body could last. 

Quickly fixating himself on performing well instead, he dropped that thought from his mind. Kumamon had to do close to perfect not settling for anything less. Biyomon could tell he was trying very hard to impress her. She was in fact proud of him in more ways than one. Kumamon didn't let the stress get to his head though, he took the time to savor the sweet joy as well. Sex after all was supposed to be enjoyed to the fullest extent. The male Digimon considered himself a pro at this point while timing his thrusts with extraordinary flair. Both were nearing their breaking points from the intercourse going on for so long.

"I'm getting there, just a little bit more!" Biyomon shared.

Kumamon was further up in the race to climax. He wanted this act to end in the best way possible. Respecting Biyomon's feelings more than his own desires, Kumamon slowed down his speed hoping the two could ejaculate together. In doing so his pace reduced itself to be closer to hers. Biyomon truly appreciated that. As expected she felt the urge to cream increase itself. Kumamon continued to receive satisfaction regardless so he couldn't resist forever. 

"Ahh! I, I can't..." Kumamon wailed.

Forcing himself to delay white showers he pressed on. Biyomon climbed the scale to the top understanding what he was trying to accomplish. Seconds later she yelped, her body shaking from the intensity of coming. Once Kumamon felt the splash against him, he plowed in deep one last time releasing as well. Collapsing on top of Biyomon he couldn't have lasted a moment more. Both gasped feeling worn out from the double orgasms. Kumamon stayed inside of her drained of energy until the fluids dried out. Biyomon helped remove him to the side of her bed which was now soaked snuggling beside.

"Thank you Tommy. You've made me whole again." Biyomon expressed.

Kumamon kissed her. "What we just did was very special. I'll treasure it forever."

Exhausted from their fun the two Digimon got settled in for a good night's sleep. Come morning Kumamon awoke first feeling quite refreshed. He turned back into being a human getting another update from his friends. They were going to meet at the sovereign's house immediately. Tommy looked at Biyomon wondering if he should leave without saying farewell. Fortunately she yawned suddenly opening her eyes a moment later.

"Biyomon, unfortunately I have to go now." Tommy regretted.

"I know Tommy. Please be safe wherever you're going. Come back to me when you can." Biyomon implored.

Tommy hugged Biyomon one last time for an extended period before leaving. Deep down both knew they would see each other again.

J.P. had returned Floramon to her village after saving her the night before. After staying over he too had to face facts dealing with leaving. The two sat down in her den.

"The rogue Digimon that were behind the abductions have all been dealt with. Things should return to normal here soon." J.P. reported.

"I'll be safe, I'm sure of it. But will you?" Floramon pondered.

"No matter what fights lie ahead my friends will be there with me. We're an unstoppable force when together. I'm coming back though Floramon."

"I trust you, J.P. I will wait for your return."

They hugged tightly. J.P. then left to regroup at the mansion.

Takuya had spent most of yesterday at the sovereign's house. When word of the disappearances got to him, he took immediate action by consulting with various Digimon elders. Only managing to finish up now the boy was pleased to learn every captured hostage had been accounted for.

"Whew. What a relief."

Sitting in the kitchen he toiled with the food to make a morning meal for everyone. By the time the others arrived Takuya had just finished.

"Hey guys! Great timing." Takuya noted.

The group sat down beginning to eat. They discussed various things while doing so. Upon completion everybody cleaned up then reported to Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon in the main quarters. 

"We're all here. Ready to help." Zoe declared.

"While we can't assist in combat we will be in constant over watch. Once this world is secure you will all be brought back here." Patamon explained.

The three Digimon commenced the transport. Combining powers they cast a portal open sending the DigiDestined through. Within a split second the group were gone.

End of part 20.


	21. Final Destination.

This is part 21 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

Final Destination: The king is dead. Long live the king. Typical words in monarchy times but fresh in the minds of all the Digimon in the digital world. Without a divine ruler to keep balance, the inhabitants have mostly kept to themselves to stay safe. In a sense martial law had taken effect. Despite it being several weeks since Marcus and the remaining Digimon returned not a lot had been accomplished. The former Data Squad member and his partner had made a permanent home for themselves in a small town. It was morning right now, time to get a move on. Marcus got out of bed.

"Another day presents itself."

Agumon was still snoozing in a separate bed. Marcus maneuvered into the kitchen beginning to make a meal for them. The human was trying hard to adapt being in this world although it wasn't easy. He still missed his family, friends back home. 

"I made the decision to come here. No going back now."

Marcus put aside his loneliness to focus on cooking. Agumon eventually appeared from the bedroom yawning.

"Morning boss. Weather should be great for the week." Agumon greeted.

"Yeah. It'll be great." Marcus soft heartedly acknowledged.

"What's wrong? You seem distracted."

Marcus looked down at the floor. "It's nothing Agumon. Really nothing."

"Okay, if you say so."

Agumon had his own problems to deal with also. Not wanting to talk about them either he put on a happy face sitting down. Marcus served the two and they began eating. Nothing else came up during the consumption. Soon afterwards the pair left to start the day. The other Digimon previously partnered with humans had mostly separated to cover more areas that needed assistance. Marcus and Agumon hadn't seen any of them in awhile. Today they were going to meet with Gaomon in the neighboring province.

"This is a first step in our obligation to restore the digital world. Hopefully our friends have been doing well since we last saw them." Marcus hoped.

"Yeah. We can't just sit around waiting for things to fix themselves." Agumon agreed.

Walking to their destination a nearby commotion caught the attention of the two. Upon investigating they came across an Otomamon running away from something.

"You there! Please help me!" Otomamon pleaded.

A second later, a Kuwagamon flew down from above on an attack path. Marcus dove to protect the vulnerable Digimon whisking him out of the way. 

Agumon got his attention. "Pepper Breath!"

The fireball hit Kuwagamon in the face, angering him. He swooped around now focused on Agumon. Marcus secured Otamamon behind a rock running back to assist his friend. Leaping into the air the teen whacked the rampaging creature in the side with his fist. Just like the other times it now carried the charge needed for digivolution.

"DNA, charge!" Marcus yelled.

Agumon digivolve to... GeoGreymon.

Kuwagamon charged GeoGreymon just as he finished changing form. The dinosaur Digimon grabbed his opponent with his claws forcing him back. Using strength, GeoGreymon spun around in full 360 degrees before tossing Kuwagamon high up. The force from being dizzied disoriented him greatly leaving the Digimon vulnerable. GeoGreymon opened his mouth.

"Mega Burst!"

Breathing fire the flames hit their target dead center. Kuwagamon couldn't sustain such a blow reverting back to a digi egg landing softly on the grass. Otamamon came out of hiding approaching the two saviors.

"Thank you for saving me!" Otamamon appreciated.

"You're welcome. Try to get back safely now." Marcus told him.

"Way ahead of you, I'll head home immediately." Otamamon agreed.

Otamamon retreated. GeoGreymon returned to his rookie form.

"These random attacks are becoming the norm lately. It's very unfortunate." Agumon regretted.

"The Digimon are in a panic without King Drasil. With luck he'll regain power soon." Marcus hoped.

The two resumed their original path to meet with Gaomon. Soon they got to his home. The Digimon let the two inside where the three sat together in the den.

"It's been awhile Gaomon. How are you doing?" Agumo inquired.

"A little lonely without Thomas but I'll pull through. As for my area, it's been relatively calm." Gaomon reported.

"Where we are the Digimon are acting very irrationally. Trying to keep up with those who need help is becoming really hard." Marcus informed.

"Hmm. You two are the only ones who can still digivolve. The rest of us are at a disadvantage only able to serve as advisors." Gaomon realized.

"If another crisis arrives everyone will be in big trouble. For now though the digital world is slowly rebuilding itself, things will get better in due time." Marcus assumed.

"King Drasil would let us know if anything is wrong anyway. Marcus and I were going to check up with the rest of our group later this week. Maybe we should get closer to each other." Agumon hinted.

"If anyone can do that I'm sure it will be you two." Gaomon assured.

Marcus excused himself to use the facilities leaving Agumon and Gaomon alone. Agumon used this opportunity to get some advice.

"Hey Agumon. I hope you don't hold it against me for fighting you before. Thomas' sister was in danger at the time after all." Gaomon reminded.

"Oh don't worry about that. In the end you didn't have any other options." Agumon understood.

"Right. It really hurt in the inside to not let everyone know our true intentions though."

"I've been going through some hard issues myself. It's kinda getting to me."

"Really? What about?"

Agumon hesitated. "Well it deals with Marcus, he's my partner, my best friend although my feelings have moved on to further than that. It's become none other than love."

"There's nothing wrong with bonding to our human friends Agumon. Thomas and I confessed our affection a long time ago."

"Are you sure it's not wrong for Digimon to love people? Even in a physical manner?"

"I'm positive. Having sex is equally normal as I've done that as well."

"I see now. When ready I'll sit down, tell Marcus how I feel."

Gaomon nodded. "And I'm sure he will feel the same way."

Marcus then returned. "We should get going Agumon."

"Right boss." Agumon accepted.

Gaomon saw the two of them out. Just as he turned around there was another knock on the door. Gaomon assumed it was his friends again. Not bothering to check the peephole he opened the door only to be greeted by a club to the head by a Goblimon. 

"Oof!" Gaomon recoiled.

Goblimon burst through the door in an angry rage. Gaomon felt immense pain from the surprise attack reeling from it. Before he could properly defend himself, Goblimon clubbed him in the stomach forcing Gaomon to his knees. Grasping that area in great discomfort with both paws left the Digimon completely open. Goblimon took advantage of this by striking him one last time in the head. Gaomon lost consciousness falling to the floor. The aggressor then carted him off.

Marcus and Agumon had already left the area completely unaware anything was amiss. Having been updated by Gaomon, their next destination was the forest area where Lalamon resided. They headed deep through the tree lines past dense foliage.

"This place seems to be doing well in recovering. Just look at these plants!" Agumon remarked.

"It's definitely not like anything else back home." Marcus added.

Talking about the place he cut himself off from brought back sorrow. Marcus became depressed once more. Agumon sensed he was hiding something.

"Hey boss. Do you miss being away from your world?" Agumon assumed.

"There's no hiding it anymore, I guess. It really does bother me sometimes Agumon. Makes me wonder if my decision was wrong." Marcus pondered.

"There's no good answer for that. Just know I'm super glad you're here. I'll be there with you all the way."

Marcus became emotional. "Right. Thank you Agumon."

Marcus knelt down giving his partner a big hug while choking up. 

"I'm sure one day access will be restored between the two worlds. We have to wait until it happens though." Marcus believed.

"Hopefully soon enough." Agumon comforted.

Marcus stopped feeling sorry for himself standing back up. The two continued onward.

Goblimon had carted Gaomon back to his cabin. Working fast he took off his gloves before binding his hands behind Gaomon's back, secured his ankles together and strapped a ball gag into his mouth. Seizing the opportunity to to surprise attack this random Digimon, Goblimon planned on having a grand time with his captive. He patiently waited until Gaomon finally opened his eyes. Helpless, he looked around seeing Goblimon reaching his arms out towards him. Gaomon was still in pain from being beaten unable to even make sense of what was happening. Goblimon turned Gaomon over on his back. Gaomon tried in vain to kick him.

Goblimon grabbed his feet in place beginning to lick the bottoms of them. Gaomon groaned as this very thing was what Thomas used to do when they messed around. Although given the circumstances he couldn't enjoy it. Plus Goblimon's larger tongue covered more ground making it even worse. Gaomon shut his eyes trying to convince himself this wasn't happening. Goblimon was relentless in teasing his victim through simple foreplay. Male or female it didn't matter. To make things worse for Gaomon, he began reacting normally to what was happening to him in another spot.

Goblimon took notice of his emerging erection. Putting Gaomon's feet down the virus Digimon climbed partially on top of his legs. Gaomon saw what he was about to do desperately trying to squirm away. Goblimon didn't appreciate his resistance raising his right fist then socking Gaomon in the chest. Gaomon stopped struggling after that unable to deal with the pain. Goblimon lowered his face to Gaomon's crotch taking the entire unit inside and sucking all over in a fast pace. Gaomon never experienced a blowing like this, unparalleled strength that drove him crazy. Easily surpassing what Thomas could ever do.

"Strrhhp! Strrhhp!" Gaomon demanded.

Goblimon only sucked harder. Gaomon could do nothing but endure. Without Thomas he couldn't digivolve and in this state he couldn't even move. Forced to moan uncontrollably Gaomon was already exposed with a full boner. Goblimon didn't even need to move his head. Keeping it still his larger than human mouth was able to sustain the member in its largest form. With such joy being pressed into his body, Gaomon refused to give in. He tried his best to ignore it which quickly proved impossible. Goblimon didn't care about Gaomon's emotions no doubt, to him this was just to pass the time before the next step.

Gaomon continued to suffer terribly regardless from his penis and balls being sucked so hard. Shutting his eyes again only shielded him from witnessing this horrible event unfold. All the poor Digimon could do was wait it out. Goblimon hungrily licked in every direction while waiting for Gaomon to give up. Under such duress he couldn't deal with the pleasure for much longer. Gaomon was already feeling the urge to climax even at this early stage. He immediately became determined to not let that happen. Doing so would be surrendering in his mind to senseless violence. Goblimon need not change his technique. The clock would run itself out.

The forced joy only rose in levels as time passed. Gaomon was close to passing out from holding himself back. His thoughts were only on the predicament he was in, nothing else. Moans and grunts mumbled from his gagged mouth. Goblimon became aware that Gaomon was resisting. It was plainly obvious. He was already providing the best oral treatment possible. Gaomon started secreting sweat from his head and saliva from his lips. His body physically could not deal with this forever. He did everything he could to not cream inside his rapists pie hole. His efforts would soon prove fruitless.

Step by step Gaomon's cock throbbed from being pleased. In desperation he tried to free his bound hands. Doing so only caused the ropes to dig into his wrists deeper. The pressure for Gaomon to climax reared itself higher and higher. Goblimon left no room for mercy through his slobbering method. It started driving Gaomon crazy that he couldn't enjoy this. Never had something so wonderful had suddenly become so unwanted. He still tried to not give in to temptation despite his privates being blown so intensely. Goblimon assumed his captive was near the end. In preparation for the next step he began stripping himself while continuing to forcibly please.

Gaomon kept his eyes shut so he was unaware of what was yet to come. Despite doing everything possible to not come, he hastily drew nearer. Clamping down increased the pleasure amounts to an extent. Gaomon thrashed about wildly from the overload. Still tied up on his back he wasn't able to move very much. Through Goblimon's abuse Gaomon's efforts were futile as he let himself loose soon after. Practically screaming from guilt and terrible shame, he bricked in his kidnapper's mouth quite possibly the largest amount of spunk ever.

"Mmm! Errrnn!" Gaomon groaned.

Goblimon took down his release swallowing the lot of it no problem. Completely naked now he tossed his clothes aside ready to penetrate. Gaomon felt horrible that he couldn't keep himself from spilling. A tear dropped from his left eye. He was suddenly flipped over onto his stomach catching the Digimon by surprise. Glancing backwards he felt Goblimon lift his tail into the air. He shuddered in fear just as Goblimon plowed into his back door. Having no time to even prepare himself the immense intrusion caused great discomfort. Goblimon continued his mean streak by repeatedly pounding inward with heavy force.

Gaomon again could do nothing to properly defend himself. While he had engaged in anal sex before with Thomas, the rate of speed Goblimon was applying resonated awfully from what he was used to. Topping off that the sex was against his will made it a double combination of misery. Goblimon felt full of energy entering Gaomon deep in a fast pattern. His concerns were for himself only truly adoring the tightness of his prisoner's rectum. Gaomon cried out muffled pleas for mercy. His current predicament was far worse than the previous one. More tears leaked from his eyes. Goblimon freely moaned with a sinister look on his face which Gaomon couldn't see anyway. 

The presence of meat in his hole when it was unwanted made Gaomon truly miserable. While the size wasn't the biggest problem it didn't excuse the fact this was a rape, plain and simple. Gaomon couldn't budge an inch with Goblimon holding his body tightly in place. His abuser didn't let up from heavy thrusting which made the pain constant in the Digimon's anus. Gaomon could do nothing to distract himself from it being a continuous presence. His own dick regrew and was being crushed against the bed although that was the least of Gaomon's concern. Goblimon was enjoying himself way too much. He wasn't going to stop until a proper finish.

Gaomon loudly weeped on the verge of passing out. Somehow though he stayed awake still helpless. Despite this horrific act dragging itself on, time passing didn't lessen the discomfort at all. It continued to feel as bad as when it first started. Goblimon paced himself so his run would be of standard length. He didn't want to rush himself to a premature end. Already sustaining plenty of joy, Goblimon finally slowed down. At first Gaomon prayed that his rapist has worn himself out only to feel the intrusions resume. He felt somewhat relieved that the pain had lessened itself just a tad. Gaomon was able to think straight once more.

Goblimon by no means was displaying mercy to Gaomon. He only sought to give his sex the proper pacing. Through his actions though it might have been bad either way as Gaomon suddenly felt different. By reducing the speed, the blue Digimon gradually got used to being on the receiving end of anal sex. He tried to convince himself this couldn't be true, that this was an act of violence. But after all Gaomon had done this plenty of times with Thomas before. Goblimon heard the change in sounds Gaomon started making. To toy with his emotions further, he reached underneath proceeding to jerk his victim off. Goblimon continued to thrust while jerking not choosing to abandon his main objective.

Gaomon however felt an odd mixture of pain and pleasure partially moaning from it. Once more he despised himself for getting anything remotely satisfying from this. Goblimon turned Gaomon onto his back again before immediately resuming both activities. While his genitals were no longer being crushed it only felt swell from being felt up. Gaomon stopped sobbing as the awful realization he was enjoying being raped came full forward. It broke his soul. A far worse thing indeed. Now both his anus and penis throbbed even though it was unwarranted. Gaomon just lied there hating himself, more moans being muffled.

Goblimon's plan was going swell as he had been going on for a good amount of time. Nearing completion the Digimon gradually grew closer to a climax. Gaomon couldn't deal with this paradox much longer. The double joy against his consent was ruining his life. While no longer a true sense of pain it replaced itself with full on shame. Goblimon noticed how his interior no longer felt as tight instead loosening up from being reopened. No matter how his prisoner wanted to deal with his abduction, assuming he was able to have his fun it had no effect in the long run. Goblimon pressed onward with some final insertions until he achieved creamy bliss after a lot of hard work.

He sighed a large sigh from the awesome thrill. Gaomon was overflowed by seed which he hoped would signal the end to this nightmare. Opening his eyes just as Goblimon pulled out he expressed relief when he backed away. Goblimon then left the bedroom leaving Gaomon alone. He knew he had to escape. Shimmying to the end of the bed there was a small desk. Eventually pulling the drawer open Gaomon managed to locate a short knife inside. Working carefully he rubbed his tied hands against the blade until the ropes broke. Gaomon was about to free his legs when approaching footsteps were heard. Hiding the knife below his back, he placed his arms behind to give off the appearance nothing was amiss. Seconds later Goblimon came inside with a cloth soaked in a knock out drug.

"You're the best one I've captured in awhile. I'm keeping you forever." Goblimon proclaimed.

Gaomon waited until Goblimon got close before grabbing the knife and stabbing his kidnapper in the side. Goblimon fell back from the shocking injury. Gaomon still holding the knife hurried to cut his ankle ropes. Goblimon crawled to his club managing to grab it just as Gaomon freed himself. Gaomon hopped off the bed kicking the club out of Goblimon's hand. Filled with rage he reared the knife backwards as Goblimon cowered in fear. Unable to forgive him in any form, Gaomon plunged the blade into his chest killing his captor instantly. Goblimon's form dissolved back into an egg. Gaomon ripped the ball gag out of his mouth dropping it to the floor. On the bed was his boxing gloves which he put back on his hands. Gaomon did not want to stay here a second longer. He hurried out of the home back outside. 

"I'm not far from my house."

A brush of wind hit his body. Gaomon looked down to see he still had an erection. Filled with self regret for everything that just occurred, tears resumed dripping. Gaomon took a slow step by step walk back to his residence pausing every now and then.

Marcus and Agumon made their way through the forest to Lalamon's place. She lived in a central area close to Cherrymon. After letting them inside the three got cozy within.

"Hey guys. Did you have any trouble getting here?" Lalamon greeted.

"Nothing too bad Lalamon. We just saw Gaomon before. Everything's doing well on his end." Agumon shared.

"Well you both must be worn out. Let me get you some refreshments." Lalamon offered.

Lalamon floated into the kitchen returning with a tray of edibles. The three fueled up while continuing to chat.

Gaomon had made it home. With the thought of his assault the only thing on his mind, he somberly fell into his bed face down on the pillow.

"Never. I'll never forgive myself."

Feeling absolutely miserable he cried more knowing he would never have sex again. It would only remind him of this horrid day. 

While King Drasil lied in a powerless state in preparation to resume control one day, the remaining Royal Knights hand their hands full trying to keep a sense of calm. The ones defeated back in the real world were guarded in egg form. Kentaurosmon like his other former friends hadn't kept in touch since returning. He tried not to think about the past anymore instead deal with his duties. He was in the main quarters when an alert popped up on the control board. 

"Hmm? What's this?"

Kentaurosmon accessed the database reading the information. It detailed an urgent need for assistance in a parallel world. Knowing his own digital world was in rather bad shape as is, he chose to talk amongst his fellow knights about this before responding.

Marcus, Agumon and Lalamon were finishing up their meeting. She hadn't seen much activity in her area so it was business as usual for the time being. 

"We still need to meet with Falcomon and Biyomon but they're farther from here. It can wait until tomorrow." Agumon postponed.

"Yeah we should head back now before it gets dark." Marcus decided.

The two stood up beginning to leave.

"Oh wait. Gaomon left some stuff here before, can you bring it back to him?" Lalamon remembered.

"Of course." Agumon agreed.

Lalamon handed off a bag to Agumon. He and Marcus left the house to return closer to their own home.

Kentaurosmon had since met with several of the other Royal Knights. King Drasil was still in a comatose state so he couldn't be disturbed. 

"This does provide a rather large dilemma. Puts us in a difficult position." Kentaurosmon acknowledged.

"Indeed. Without King Drasil it's up to us to make the final call." Omnimon reminded.

"If a neighboring world is in danger we should at least inquire to the distress." Gallantmon suggested.

"I'll see what I can do to send a reply." Kentaurosmon offered.

Kentaurosmon returned to the control room. He answered the call by requesting more details but didn't get an immediate reply. With nothing else to do he returned to his duties.

Agumon and Marcus were approaching Gaomon's home. The human suddenly felt dreary.

"Hey Agumon? I'm not feeling too well, can you deliver the bag on your own?" Marcus asked.

"No problem boss. I'll see you back home." Agumon accepted.

The two parted ways. Agumon soon arrived noticing the front door had been smashed to bits. Concerned he ran inside hearing noises from the bedroom. Agumon saw the sounds were emanating from a closet. He opened the door discovering Gaomon in a fetal position inside. 

Agumon knelt down. "Gaomon? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Gaomon looked up. He then stood up embracing his friend tightly. Agumon was greatly confused although aware something awful must've happened.

"Come, let's sit down." Agumon offered.

He assisted Gaomon to bed. Gaomon was shaking uncontrollably mum for words.

"Just tell me what happened." Agumon implored.

Gaomon sniffled. "After you left, I was ambushed. Kidnapped and raped. I barely survived."

"Wait, what?!"

Agumon was horrified. He held Gaomon's hands. 

"It's my fault." Gaomon admitted.

"Don't say that. If you were forced into something then you're a victim." Agumon reasoned.

"You don't understand. Part of me enjoyed it, I gave into lust." 

"Gaomon..."

Agumon didn't know who to console his friend. Gaomon leaned over sobbing on his shoulder. 

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." Gaomon pleaded.

"I won't." Agumon swore.

"Can you please stay the night? I don't want to be alone."

"Okay."

Agumon felt Gaomon's needs were more important than getting back to Marcus. 

"Wait here. I'm just going to fix your door." Agumon told him.

Gaomon silently nodded as he lied down. Agumon went back to the main hallway beginning to work on the broken entryway. 

Marcus had since returned home. Feeling exhausted from walking so long today, he got into bed wondering what was taking Agumon so long. With no way to contact him though his options were limited.

"He probably got held up by something."

Not thinking anything was amiss he soon drifted off to sleep.

Eventually Agumon completely repaired Gaomon's door. He made a small meal for his friend brining it to his room. Gaomon was still in bed beside himself with grief.

"I can't get it out of my mind Agumon. I feel worthless, like a used piece of garbage." Gaomon commented.

"You're not Gaomon. You have friends, those who care deeply about your well being." Agumon disagreed.

"Either way I'll never enjoy sex again."

"You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. Just remember, you did nothing wrong."

Agumon set the food down. Gaomon who was famished finally ate but the food didn't lift his spirits one bit. He soon shut his eyes trying to get some rest. Agumon stayed by his side until he found sleep first. Gaomon though had a sudden shift. He felt he couldn't deal with the trauma. The upset Digimon left a note on the bed before leaving. Gaomon slowly paced himself outside in the dark. The moonlight let him see far enough to where he wanted to go. Gaomon eventually got to a high cliff overlooking the ocean. Standing at the edge he looked down towards the water.

"I made a mistake coming back here. The world is still spiraling out of control, but this is something I can do. Take control of my destiny."

Gaomon took one leg off the edge.

"Don't jump!" A voice yelled.

Gaomon turned to see Agumon running up.

"Gaomon please! Think about this!" Agumon begged.

"It's t-too late for me Agumon. If I had stayed in the human world my life would have meant something. I'll never see Thomas again now anyway." Gaomon persisted.

"Look. Just come towards me, let's talk."

Agumon slowly stepped forward with his arms raised in the air.

"Tell me Agumon. Tell me what I have left to live for after being raped like I did." Gaomon insisted.

"Everyone would be devastated. I swear your life does have a purpose." Agumon promised.

Gaomon was unmoved by Agumon's words. Still blaming himself for falling victim to a perverted Digimon then partially enjoying being abused, he turned back towards the edge. Taking one foot off he began to tumble off the cliff.

"No!" Agumon shrieked.

Agumon dived forward grabbing Gaomon's right hand. Yet Gaomon's weight made it impossible for him to pull his friend back up.

"Remember me Agumon, and forgive me." Gaomon said.

Raising his left hand he socked Agumon in the jaw. Being jolted by the blow he inadvertently released his grip on Gaomon. He fell several hundred feet below.

"Gaomon! Gaomon, no!"

Agumon heard a splash. Peering back over the ledge he could see nothing but darkness. Tears filled the Digimon's eyes as he fell to the ground in anguish.

"Why? You were loved by all of us..."

In the human world, Thomas was sound asleep when something jolted him up. With a cold sweat dripping off his face he looked around.

"What was that just now?"

Thomas couldn't help but think something devastating just happened. He leapt out of bed checking on his family through e-mailing them. They later replied nothing was wrong on their end. Thomas was not convinced this was a random mishap. Being a genius he attempted to think why this was happening right now. His desk flashed a bright light from within. Thomas opened the drawer which held his digivice looking at it. The display was emitting static.

"Gaomon..."

End of part 21.


	22. The Day the World Revived.

This is part 22 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

The Day the World Revived: Thomas was beyond distraught. The sudden awakening coupled with his digivice showing static made it clear something relatively devastating had happened to his old partner Gaomon. Yet with access between the two worlds closed off there was nothing he could do. Thomas though wanted to rule out certain things before truly panicking. Despite it being late in the night, he called Yoshi. The dial tone rang three times with no reply.

"Please, please answer."

Just before the answering machine kicked in, a click was heard indicating the line was active.

"Ugh, Thomas? Why are you calling me this late?" Yoshi questioned.

"Yoshi! Don't hang up! Something happened!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Whoa calm down. What's the problem?"

"I was jolted awake by a bad feeling. Then my digivice came on but it's acting strange. I think Gaomon is in trouble."

Yoshi became concerned. "Okay. Let me get my charger."

Yoshi checked her own digivice but it wasn't active. Just like it had been since Lalamon left.

"My device is inactive still. What did you mean when you said yours is acting strange?" Yoshi inquired.

"It's all distorted like a bad connection. Please believe me, I have to get back to him." Thomas insisted.

"I trust you Thomas. I'll come by your place tomorrow."

"All right."

The two hung up. Thomas returned to bed while fearing the worst. He was fully aware the digital world was in bad shape, meaning nobody was truly safe.

In the morning Keenan got up unaware of what was going on with Thomas. School was off today so he had a lot of free time to do whatever he wanted. Getting dressed in casual clothing felt natural after adjusting to normal life. Once prepped Keenan ate a quick breakfast then headed outside. His cell phone rang with a familiar ringtone; the one that signaled when Kristy called. 

"Hi Kristy! What's going on?" Keenan greeted.

"Keenan! I'm glad you're up. Want to hang out today?" Kristy offered.

"You bet. I'll be right there."

Keenan got on his bike beginning to ride towards Kristy's home.

Yoshi hurried over to Thomas' house around the same time. After being let in she met with him in his bedroom.

Yoshi sat down. "I got here as fast as I could. So you believe something bad happened with Gaomon?"

"He and I share a deep connection. I'm certain whatever it is, it's not good." Thomas assured.

"Well I'd like to help Thomas but what can we do? There's no way we can get to the digital world."

"There must be a way. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

Thomas felt frustrated. Yoshi could tell. 

"I will talk with the rest of our group. Let me make some calls." Yoshi comforted.

Yoshi still talked to her comrades from the Data Squad. She got in touch sharing Thomas' worries about Gaomon. They all agreed to meet later to discuss things.

"It's done. I'll be in contact when I learn something." Yoshi reported.

Thomas softly nodded.

"Everything is gonna work out. Just have faith." Yoshi consoled.

Thomas wanted to believe Yoshi although he knew she was unsure herself. 

Agumon back in the digital world wasn't sure what to do. After witnessing Gaomon's suicide he took a long slow walk back to his home. After falling asleep, waking up and discovering Gaomon's farewell note he was too late. Agumon partially blamed himself. Upon arriving he found Marcus up in the kitchen waiting for him.

"There you are Agumon. What kept you?" Marcus asked.

Agumon failed to muster up his voice. Instead he hugged him as tears resumed streaming.

"Agumon? You're freaking me out." Marcus remarked.

Marcus could only assume something was deeply troubling Agumon. He sat him down at the table in an attempt to comfort his friend.

"Please, tell me what happened. Start from the beginning." Marcus pleaded.

Agumon sniffled then sighed before opening his mouth.

Keenan had since reached Kristy's place. After storing his bike in the backyard he let himself in. 

"Kristy? Are you here?" Keenan called out.

"I'll be right down!" Kristy yelled back.

Upstairs, Kristy put her shoes on then descended.

"All set. Let's have fun today." Kristy proclaimed.

Keenan smiled. "Sounds good to me."

The two joined hands as they left. They began walking towards downtown. 

"Thanks for getting here so quickly. I've been lonely without Marcus around, it's nice to hang out with you." Kristy complimented.

"Sure, no problem." Keenan acknowledged.

"It's cool how we saved two worlds and all. But I hope we can repair our relations with Digimon when contact is restored."

"When we said goodbye it wasn't meant to be forever. Some day we'll see them again."

Kristy was glad Keenan shared her enthusiasm. The two hurried off to their destination.

Agumon meanwhile had finished tearfully telling his story. Going back on his promise though he essentially had to inform Marcus of Gaomon's unfortunate assault. Marcus likewise felt rather awful about the series of events. While Gaomon wasn't his partner he was still a valuable ally and a close friend. Yet what to do about the situation was still unclear.

"You're certain Gaomon didn't survive, right?" Marcus wanted to make sure.

"The fall was from very high up. I heard him hit the water, it would be impossible." Agumon clarified.

"Based on what we know, digi eggs form when a Digimon is deleted. But if Gaomon died in the water it's anyone's guess where his egg is now."

"I'm not going to give up until we find it."

Marcus nodded. "Right. Let's head down to the beach."

Marcus and Agumon left their home.

Kentaurosmon was back in the control room wondering if anyone answered his reply to the distress call. Sure enough there was a detailed description of the crisis they were facing. There would be an upcoming limited time to make transit between any parallel worlds, so a decision was needed quickly. In return for any help sent a substantial source of renewable energy would be provided.

"This could end up working to our advantage. I'll discuss it with my constituents."

Marcus and Agumon made it to the waterfront close to the cliff where Gaomon ended his life.

"It's too bad I can't track anything through my digivice." Marcus regretted.

"Well we just got here. Time to start searching." Agumon announced.

There was a dock with some boats nearby. The pair commandeered one beginning to look. Rowing to where the cliff ended they started scouring the water. Both were determined to not leave until some trace of their ally was found. 

Keenan and Kristy were spending their free time at the local arcade. Playing games in each other's company helped lessen their loneliness. While moving around the two saw Yoshi walk in. They approached her.

"Yoshi? Wow, it's been awhile." Kristy realized.

"Oh. Hi guys." Yoshi softheartedly said.

"What's wrong? You sound kinda sad." Keenan noticed.

"Thomas called me last night. He was all distraught, and for good reason. Something rather terrible might have happened to Gaomon." Yoshi shared.

"What? Oh dear. Is there anything we can do to help him?" Kristy offered.

Yoshi sighed. "I doubt it. I talked to the other former members of the Data Squad but they're not too hopeful. Thomas though is inconsolable."

"If anything happened to Falcomon I'd be beyond upset myself." Keenan related.

"I mean we're not entirely sure what might have occurred. With any luck Gaomon will be reborn if it comes to that." Yoshi reminded.

Both kids felt rather bad anyway. Yoshi's phone then rang; it was from Thomas. She picked up the line.

"Yoshi, I got a signal back on my digivice. Where are you?" Thomas asked.

"I'm at the arcade. Can you get here?" Yoshi answered.

"Sure. I'll be right there."

Yoshi hung up. "Thomas has good news. He's coming over to tell us."

Keenan and Kristy felt relieved. The three sat down at the cafeteria to wait for Thomas. He arrived shortly afterwards joining the trio.

"Hi everybody. Take a look at this." Thomas began saying.

Thomas displayed his device which now showed a pixelated egg. 

"I still wonder what caused this although it's a relief to see this instead of static." Thomas said.

"In time we will figure that out. One day I truly believe the gates will reopen." Yoshi figured.

Thomas had nothing else to do so he chose to hang out with his old friends.

Marcus and Agumon hadn't been successful in the area they were in. They shifted to another spot. The water was crystal clear although there appeared to be no signs of any eggs.

"This isn't going to be easy Agumon. But we owe it to Gaomon not to give up." Marcus realized.

"Hey boss, look over there." Agumon pointed out.

Marcus brought the boat over to where Agumon was pointing. Floating on the surface was none other than Gaomon's bandana. After picking it up it only motivated them to keep searching.

Keenan and Kristy had finished their activities at the arcade. The two walked back to her home.

"My parents are out. It'll be just the two of us." Kristy informed.

Heading upstairs the kids relaxed in Kristy's bedroom.

"So Kristy, there's something I've been thinking a lot about lately. We've known each other for awhile now. But I really want to get closer to you." Keenan admitted.

"That's cool. You're an awesome guy Keenan." Kristy complimented.

"Yeah, t-thanks..."

Keenan felt a little embarrassed. He was scared to approach Kristy with his admission of affection. But with her acceptance the boy felt better.

"Kristy, this means so much to me." Keenan cherished.

He really wanted to express himself in a physical manner. Without rationally thinking, Keenan hugged Kristy tightly. She became stunned by his sudden gesture.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you." Kristy assured.

Keenan backed away. "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"No need to apologize. If we want to get closer maybe we can get physical."

"What were you thinking of? My knowledge is limited."

"I don't know much either. But let me try this."

Kristy began to take off her shorts. 

"Kristy wait. You don't have to show me anything." Keenan insisted.

Kristy pressed on completely taking them off. Keenan couldn't help but stare at her. Quickly giving in, he did away with his own shorts in one quick tug.

"Okay. That's done. One more thing to do." Keenan announced.

Both were scared but excited to move on. Kristy hesitated to take off her underwear. Keenan eased the strain by sliding his off first. She was familiar with what boys had in place of girls so it wasn't a huge surprise. After his gracious move, Kristy felt confident in herself doing the same. He however never saw a vagina before forced to look intensely at it.

"Your body is beautiful." Keenan remarked.

"As is yours." Kristy added.

Kristy felt eager to feel Keenan's thing. She reached her right hand towards it before softly grasping. Keenan let her touch without interruption. Within seconds his private area started feeling unique.

"Mmmm!" Keenan moaned.

"That feels good, huh?" Kristy assumed.

"Oh yeah! Please keep going!"

Kristy didn't disappoint. She was happy to provide for him. Using all five fingers to feel around Keenan got a special treat. Sticking to a simple fondling was good enough for the young lad. He lied down in a comfy position to set in for feeling awesome. Keenan kept close watch on Kristy though wanting to learn more about how this played out. Becoming highly aroused the boy's unit hardened. Kristy became confused.

"Oh, your thing is getting stiff." Kristy informed.

"That's normal. Not sure why it happens however." Keenan calmed.

With the shaft extending itself Kristy was able to fondle better. It also provided more satisfaction for Keenan. He was greatly in her debt for doing this. The thrill of being handled in such a loving manner opened up so many things. Keenan felt at ease now letting the joy soak itself in. They were still experimenting with each other which was a great first step. Kristy had no objection to seeing Keenan pleased. It required little on her part to give him a lot. She worked at her own pace as to not cramp her hand. Keenan wasn't the least bit greedy. He simply laid low so she could concentrate.

Both felt stronger connections from engaging in such romantic activities. Kristy wanted Keenan to have this experience last for a long time. Unaware that anything else would occur in her mind it would drag itself out for as long as she touched. Keenan too for that fimatter. Kristy than realized her left hand was dormant. Doubling up the deal she threw it into the equation. Keeping them in different areas essentially stacked up the levels for him. He got a bigger kick out if it. Some moans erupted out along with slight giggles. Kristy's hands were a bit ticklish. For the most part Keenan only felt super hoping she would go on for hours.

This was the idea although not reality. For now this was moving along perfectly. Kristy already amped it higher by adding her left hand. She felt no need to change her technique. Keenan continued to be quite satisfied as well. He retained his boner from the consistent touching, another of many firsts for today. Kristy could only guess how Keenan was feeling physically speaking but assumed it must be pretty sweet. Refusing to touch herself as a test she put all effort into his needs first. Gripping his meat into a soft fist Kristy inadvertently began a jerk off. Keenan felt the surge down below liking this the most so far.

"Right there. Just do that..." Keenan requested.

Kristy complied shifting attention to what he desired. Moving her closed hand in and up/down fashion. Not too tight but at just the right momentum. She didn't want to cause Keenan any discomfort. Thanks to her concerns he only felt great. With her primary hand doing the main work Kristy wasn't using her left. Taking advantage from the change she attempted to rub the outside of her own unit; something she never attempted to do before. Kristy didn't neglect Keenan doing both actions simultaneously. While masturbating the girl discovered it felt interesting. She started craving it.

Keenan was still watching the whole scene unfold. While curiosity compelled him to try something with Kristy he couldn't go without her current treatment. He would do whatever she desired however once this was done. Keenan only now felt a strange urge to pee but kind of different. His desire to stay the course kept him from speaking up though. Kristy had her own concerns as well with her slit leaking a clear fluid. She didn't question why at the time having too much fun continuing to feel herself. The girl got somewhat of a sense at how Keenan was feeling from this.

He meanwhile was strongly resisting the increasing urge that made no sense to him. The pleasure amounts were also amplifying up. Keenan shut his eyes to block out everything; doing so didn't help much at all. Kristy was looking at him becoming tense all of a sudden. She seriously worried that her actions were hurting him somehow. Keenan was reaching the point where it became close to the climax. Due to his limited knowledge of sex he was clueless as to what was approaching. In the end he was forced to give in releasing the tension thus allowing the seed to flow freely. 

Just as Kristy was about to stop, Keenan moaned very loudly. With a dazed look in his eyes he excitedly anticipated what this meant. Keenan was convinced this was a big deal. Kristy likewise figured he was doing better so her concerns evaporated. She kept at her jerking moving a bit faster out of reflex. Keenan out of nowhere then yelled very loudly frightening Kristy greatly. She fell backwards just as he came. White stuff shot out of his body. For a brief but shining moment the boy felt absolutely stupendous. Keenan fell back as well overwhelmed from the jolt.

"Keenan? What is this stuff?" Kristy wondered.

"I don't know to be honest but it felt great!" Keenan exclaimed.

The jizz flew all over the bed. Kristy wiped it up with some napkins. Keenan then felt rather normal having recovered from the shock.

"Whew. Oh wait, your opening is wet." Keenan observed.

He reached towards it before rubbing the outside. Kristy gasped.

"That's even better than when I touched myself!" Kristy shouted.

Keenan wanted to make Kristy feel good yet wanted to know what this liquid was. Instead of licking his hand he chose to lick directly from the source. The moment his tongue made contact it caused Kristy to shudder and shriek.

"Ooh... Your mouth feels awesome there..." Kristy mumbled.

Keenan didn't question logic at this point after what he just went through. He lied down in front of her proceeding to lick some more. Kristy laughed as it was her first munching, not something she was accustomed to at all. Like with her hands before it tickled to feel sensation in their special areas. Keenan kept steadily providing for her still not getting how this worked. But as long as she was happy that in turn made him happy. The taste of this stuff was bitter yet he persisted because of Kristy's sake. She was having difficulty adjusting from the big spike in masturbating to oral. It was a lot to take in at once.

Keenan knew in his head this far surpassed what hands could do. It didn't upset him in the least to get lesser treatment, there would always be next time anyway. Kristy shook having a hard time staying still. The combination of tickling and joy made her skittish. She felt embarrassed based on how well Keenan handled himself. Thankfully he licked at a slow pace which assisted Kristy in being broken in. Keenan took pride in what he was doing able to feel great about it. Now on the giving end of sex opposed to receiving he stayed dedicated to his treatment. Taking a nice relaxed approach eased up the stress for both of them.

Kristy managed to regain control of herself becoming calmer. Her shaking desisted and laughter turned to straight moaning. She didn't let a single lick go to waste getting the full benefit of each one. Kristy depended on him to do this feeling extremely peppy from her sex encounter. Keenan's gaze was set in one position although his ears heard the change in audible tones. He could tell Kristy was getting used to feeling great in her special area. Now determined to see if a similar thing would happen at the end, it encouraged him to keep on.

She was deep into the joy so the farthest thing in her mind was the closing. The two kids still had a lot to learn. This was a great start to them finding out together. Keenan tried hard to give Kristy a good time but didn't obsess over it by considering the task a chore. Despite his heart racing his demeanor was relaxed. Since this began the child had been handling himself quite well. Kristy felt she could take more of Keenan's love now that her body was getting used to it. After struggling to speak she finally found her voice.

"Hey Keenan? Can you lick faster?" Kristy hoped.

"Sure thing." Keenan accepted.

Kristy opened her legs wider. Keenan took in a deep breath then dove in. He did the same thing but at a faster rate. Joy returned to her body in a much larger form. Kristy was in paradise now, more than enough to satisfy. Keenan liked hearing her moan because it let him know his actions weren't going to waste. More juice dripped into the boy's mouth with the same flavor. He tried to not focus on it. Kristy was still in need of his services. From the increase in tongue lashing she too sensed a buildup of something in the early stages. Kristy was now aware this was why Keenan was behaving irrationally before.

It was an unsettling thing for her to go through. Her time to splash wasn't here just yet however. If anything Kristy let the pleasure be the focus of her thoughts more than the awkwardness. Keenan stayed with his promise to speed up taking note of how much Kristy seemed to like it more. Her noises sounded desperate now. She fell in love with not just this way her body felt but Keenan for being so thoughtful. He was able to give her a big thrill through such simple means. Kristy kind of developed a craving for this. Even though she attempted to look professional that fell flat overall.

Having been in a sitting up position since the munching began, Kristy lied down on her back. Keenan adjusted himself to keep on pleasing in the same manner at the same pace. That urge to urinate became a bigger thing for her. But with Keenan doing something different before she was convinced it would be a similar thing. For that reason Kristy didn't fret letting this be. Keenan pondered how this would play out while continuing to lick. He felt obligated to make her go through that same few seconds of powerful whatever. Kristy was having a lot of fun that she didn't want it to stop. At the same time the girl felt this couldn't go on much longer. 

"Ahh! So, so close!" Kristy hollered.

Keenan didn't want to disappoint. He hurried even further sealing his mouth over her slit while licking wildly. Kristy was immediately overwhelmed. She tried to lift herself back up to push Keenan away. Her arms though refused to propel. Her moaning turned to squealing as Keenan covered every inch of her vagina through his tongue. Soon after it appeared a gush of fluids was trying to leave from her opening. Kristy didn't even have a chance to hold back or let it through as it came rushing out anyway. 

She jerked upwards as a Thunder-strike of joy took over. Kristy came getting most into Keenan's pie hole.The warm stuff didn't appeal any more than the clear so he backed up while coughing it out. He expected more of a warning sign before this would happen. Yet Kristy had her shining moment which was the most important thing of all. She experienced the best sex of her short life as did Keenan to some extent. After the thrill of climaxing winded down Kristy felt ecstatic. She helped her friend sit up before giving him a big hug. He did the same.

"We have to do this again real soon." Kristy suggested.

"You bet! That was a ton of fun!" Keenan agreed.

The two put their clothes back on then worked together to clean up the mess they made.

Marcus and Agumon were having no luck in finding any more clues. Exhausted from the constant rowing they took a break to evaluate their status.

"I hate to admit it but we're not going to find Gaomon's egg at this rate." Agumon realized.

"It's getting late too. At this rate we won't be able to see soon." Marcus added.

"We're going to need more help. We should tell our friends about this."

Marcus was hesitant. "Are you sure? That would involve telling the whole story."

"They have a right to know as well."

With the temperatures dropping the two made haste back to the shore. Docking the boat back where they found it, they returned home. Being around supper time the decision to seek out assistance was put off until tomorrow.

The Royal Knights had met once again discussing the reply with offer for renewable energy. Power was something that could restore balance although Marcus and Agumon were the only duo capable of digivolving to fight that they could send through. Settling on a compromise the remaining knights came up with a bold initiative: use some of the energy to reopen a gate between the human world. Now all that was left was Marcus' cooperation. With no time to waste, Kentaurosmon rushed to where he knew the teen resided. Arriving rather quickly he knocked on the front door. Marcus answered.

"Kentaurosmon? What brings you here?" Marcus asked.

"It's been a long time Marcus. We have to discuss something very important." Kentaurosmon replied.

Unable to fit through the doorframe, Kentaurosmon returned to his rookie form of Kudamon. The two sat down in the den along with Agumon.

"Since returning to the digital world I've since resumed my duties as a Royal Knight. We recently received a cry for help from a neighboring dimension, they're requesting anyone who can fight." Kudamon informed.

"What kind of opposition are they up against?" Agumon questioned.

"Unsure but it's a big problem nonetheless. We were hoping you and Marcus could assist them." Kudamon responded.

Marcus was unsure. "Send us to a parallel world? Aren't things bad enough here?"

"In return they promised us something that can rapidly bring stability to our digital world. After talking with the other Royal Knights, we can even bridge a gate back to the human world. All that's left is your agreement to go." Kudamon explained.

"This is a large decision to make. Can they even guarantee we'd make it back?" Marcus hoped.

"The travel between dimensions is fairly simple so that won't be an issue. Plus if we can successfully bring some members of the Data Squad here also that'd work out in our favor as well." Kudamon assured.

"I'm all for helping out where needed boss. I think we should do it." Agumon insisted.

"Okay Agumon. I'll be right there with you, wherever this place is." Marcus decided.

Kudamon felt relieved. "You both have done a great service in the past and continue to do so now. I'll make the arrangements then let you know when they're ready."

Kudamon quickly left to inform his brethren. Marcus and Agumon didn't forget about Gaomon though. Come morning they would seek out help.

Early next day Marcus and Agumon ate a quick meal then immediately left. Hurrying to Lalamon's forest they returned to her home. She was surprised to see them back so soon.

"Oh hi guys." Lalamon greeted.

"There's been an awful incident Lalamon. We need to talk." Agumon implored.

"Please come inside. Falcomon is here as well." Lalamon offered.

The three went to the kitchen where Falcomon was seated.

"I have terrible news to share guys, Gaomon, he took his own life." Agumon told them.

Both looked up in horror.

"Oh dear. Are you sure it was intentional?" Falcomon hoped not.

Agumon nodded. "I was there. But I couldn't save him..."

"Why would Gaomon do such a thing though? It's so unlike his good natured attitude." Lalamon compared.

"It gets worse. He told me a Digimon took advantage of him, if you know what I mean." Agumon further explained.

Both Digimon felt even worse.

"My guess is Gaomon couldn't deal with the trauma. The thing is though we can't find his digi egg because he fell into the water. We came here looking for help." Marcus stated.

"I'll do whatever possible to fix this." Lalamon volunteered.

"Me too. Gaomon is a member of our team, and a valuable friend." Falcomon reminded.

"We also got visited by Kudamon. He told us our job isn't done yet. More battles will be fought in the near future." Marcus shared.

"The day we've been waiting for is coming. Our two worlds will be joined very soon." Agumon clarified.

Falcomon and Lalamon perked up.

"So Yoshi and Keenan can come back? I was hoping this would happen some day." Falcomon commented.

"It's to prepare us so we can fight again. We can explain the details later, our priority is to find our missing friend." Agumon prioritized.

The four left Lalamon's house returning to the water.

Kudamon had been working tirelessly since yesterday to finalize the deal. After agreeing to the set terms the transfer was made. Storing it within the reactors Kudamon balanced the levels out to help fix the digital world, assist rebirthing the fallen Digimon and reopen contact between the human world. Everything was being set into motion. Things could only improve from here out.

End of part 22.


	23. Lost and Found.

This is part 23 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

Lost and Found: Gaomon's digi egg had since been washed far away. While very sturdy it had no chance of hatching unless it found land. For now it could do nothing but go with the tide.

Marcus and the Digimon reached the dock once again. They took a boat out returning to below the cliff where Gaomon fell.

"This is the place. I heard Gaomon hit the water somewhere around here." Agumon recalled.

"The water shifts depending on how strong the wind blows. We have a lot of space to search." Falcomon realized.

"Yesterday we found his bandana but that was all." Marcus shared.

"Falcomon and I can fly to cover more area. With luck we will find something soon." Lalamon hoped.

The two of them took off to search by air. Marcus and Agumon continued down below.

Kudamon's implantation of restoring the digital world was going smoothly. Signs that a gateway to the human world was returning were already being recorded. Yoshi, Thomas and Keenan got updated through their digivices. The youngest in this bunch felt Kristy should be told about this as well. Hurrying over to her home she let him inside.

"Hey Keenan. You're here early." Kristy took note.

"I didn't have time to call. There's been a development." Keenan informed.

"Huh? What does that mean?"

Keenan showed Kristy the screen of his charger, it detailed that the way back was open again. All that was needed was a computer with Internet access and a monitor.

"It's time Kristy. We can go back, see the Digimon again." Keenan declared.

Kristy became excited. "Oh wow! This is incredible!"

"We can go right now if you want."

"Sure thing. I have a PC upstairs we can use."

The two hurried to the second floor. Kristy turned the computer on as Keenan's device reacted. Pointing it at the screen the gate was opened. Both kids held hands as they plunged inside. Thomas and Yoshi also found their way back to the digital world. They entered at different areas ending up separately from each other and Keenan or Kristy. 

Marcus and Agumon saw flashes of light coming from far away. Wanting to investigate they regrouped with Falcomon and Lalamon beginning to row towards them. Upon arriving the brightness was coming from a small island. The four hopped off the boat approaching the origin.

"Be ready for anything." Marcus warned.

The three Digimon were on guard. They stood down though when they saw Thomas lying in the ground. Marcus ran to him helping his old friend stand up.

"Thomas, it's really you." Marcus said.

Thomas held his head. "Ugh. Marcus?" 

"Kudamon said you would be coming. Welcome back to the digital world." Marcus greeted.

The three Digimon hadn't seen Thomas in awhile. It felt kind surreal. Yet none of them knew how to tell him about Gaomon.

"Look, I know something happened with Gaomon. My device was acting strangely." Thomas shared.

"Yeah, about that..." Marcus paused.

"It's worse than you think Thomas. Gaomon, he..." Agumon hesitated.

Remembering the events clearly, Agumon broke down unable to speak. Thomas feared the worst upon seeing Agumon's reaction. 

Marcus held his hands. "A Digimon raped him. Overcome with the shame, Gaomon took his own life."

Thomas was not expecting to hear that. He collapsed.

Yoshi ended up in a large field on the mainland. Her digivice started displaying an arrow which pointed towards the water.

"That must be Lalamon. She's close by."

She began to track her partner. Eager to see Lalamon again Yoshi hurried to where she was being led.

Lalamon likewise had a strong connection to Yoshi still. She felt her presence. 

"Hey guys. I think Yoshi is here." Lalamon sensed.

"I can feel that Keenan is nearby as well." Falcomon added.

"You both should go to them. Agumon and I will look after Thomas." Marcus insisted.

"Okay. We'll be in touch." Falcomon said.

The two Digimon took off. Thomas had passed out from the shocking news. Marcus stayed by his side only imagining the suffering he must've felt. Agumon fetched some water which he splashed on Thomas to wake him up. He opened his eyes quickly remembering why he fainted.

"Gaomon, I, did he?" Thomas stuttered.

"I tried to save him, but it was too late. We've been looking for his digi egg ever since." Agumon informed.

"He jumped off a cliff Thomas. It could have floated off anywhere." Marcus told him.

"I can probably track him. Please, let me do this on my own." Thomas insisted.

"Do whatever is necessary. Just call us if you need help." Marcus understood.

Thomas left in his own path. Marcus and Agumon retuned to the boat. The duo made it back to the mainland.

"Thomas will be okay, so will Gaomon for that matter." Marcus believed.

"I know boss. What should we do now?" Agumon asked.

"The Royal Knights will let us know when it's time. We can prepare ourselves in the meantime."

Yoshi found herself in a forest area when the tracking on her device indicated there was something approaching. She assumed it was Lalamon. Walking forward past some trees she looked up noticing an object floating towards her.

"Yoshi! It's me!" Lalamon exclaimed.

Sure enough Yoshi soon recognized the object as her old friend. The girl welcomed the Digimon with open arms. 

"It is you, Lalamon..." Yoshi choked up.

Holding Lalamon tightly she became emotional. The two had waited a long time for this moment. Lalamon got teary eyed also. 

"I'm really happy to see you. It's been way too long." Lalamon remarked.

"I know Lalamon. When all the Digimon left it made me upset, but things are gonna be okay now." Yoshi promised.

"I know they will because we're together again."

The two stayed there holding each other. They knew this day would come, at some point.

"There's still more for us to do. Something big is approaching, otherwise this reunion wouldn't have happened." Yoshi knew.

"I can digivolve now that you're here. We should find the others while we can." Lalamon advised.

Yoshi still holding Lalamon began making their way out of the forest.

Keenan and Kristy landed in the digital world in a distant location. Like the others, he got a hit on Falcomon's whereabouts upon arriving. They have been looking for him ever since.

"We're getting close Kristy. No doubt Falcomon is looking for us as well." Keenan believed.

"I just wonder how I'm going to find Biyomon without a digivice. We were never formally partners after all." Kristy worried.

"It'll be all right. One way or another all of us will be together."

Kristy appreciated Keenan's enthusiasm. Falcomon was rapidly flying to where he was feeling Keenan's presence. The two soon came within sight of each other. They both gasped.

"Keenan, it is you. You're here." Falcomon confirmed.

Keenan sniffled. "Falcomon..."

Running forward, Falcomon jumped into Keenan's welcoming grasp. Even though this meeting was expected it still brought on a lot of emotion. Falcomon was more happy than sad while Keenan was the exact opposite. 

"I've missed you. It hasn't been easy being alone here." Falcomon admitted.

"I know, old friend. I got here as soon as I could." Keenan acknowledged.

Falcomon grinned. "One day I knew you would return. It's been worth it."

Keenan cried a little as he held his partner tightly. Kristy was standing nearby respectfully giving the two some space. She felt great for them both though. It took awhile for the two of them to calm down. Falcomon soon noticed her.

"Oh Kristy. You came with Keenan?" Falcomon asked.

"That's right. I still have a friend to find also." Kristy reminded.

"Of course, Biyomon. He lives near me. We can go there right now." Falcomon offered.

"Great! Lead the way!" Kristy yelled.

Falcomon directed the two towards his home.

Kudamon had since returned to his mega form of Kentaurosmon. So far everything was working out how it was supposed to. King Drasil would be back to a normal state relatively quickly. He was closely monitoring the situation regarding the Data Squad. The elder members hadn't checked in yet while the younger ones were still regrouping.

"When everyone is ready I'll bring them all together."

Falcomon had led Keenan and Kristy to Biyomon's abode. The girl nervously raised her hand to knock, then hesitated.

"Go ahead Kristy. You can do this." Keenan encouraged.

Kristy gained courage hitting the door with her fist. 

"Biyomon? Are you in there?" Kristy called out.

"Hold on, lemme just open the door." A male voice responded.

The door unlocked and swung open revealing the pink bird behind it.

"Biyomon!" Kristy cheered.

Walking towards him she hugged Biyomon tightly. He was in complete shock not expecting this.

"I can't believe it. Kristy, you're really here." Biyomon realized.

Quickly snapping back to reality the Digimon smiled, returning the hug.

"You and I share a special bond. It's simply destiny that we're together again." Kristy implied.

"Indeed. I'll be by your side from now on." Biyomon promised.

Although the two weren't officially partners they were still close to each other. Both felt filled with glee from this moment.

"The others are coming back as well. It would appear there's more fights ahead." Kristy cautioned.

Keenan and Falcomon made their presence known.

"You must be tired from getting here. Please, come inside." Biyomon offered.

The four sat down and rested for a bit.

Marcus and Agumon were back home eating lunch. The Digimon was having reservations about telling Marcus how he truly felt, especially after what happened with Gaomon. But with everyone reuniting now he felt it was now or never.

"Hey Marcus, there's been something I need to tell you." Agumon began saying.

"Of course Agumon. What's on your mind?" Marcus casually inquired.

"We've been partners for a long period. Fought plenty of battles. I've come from having nobody to this and I just can't fight the fact that I'm starting to have feelings for you." 

Marcus looked surprised. "Agumon..."

"I'm sorry. Do you think any less of me for saying that?"

"Well the truth is I never had any love interests either. But are you certain this is what you want?"

"I'm positive. It comes natural to me after all we've been through."

"Okay. I understand. You are my best friend after all."

Agumon felt pleased to hear that. He embraced Marcus softly becoming overjoyed. Feeling the worst was over Agumon really wanted to show his true colors. Having enough basic understanding of sex he made a move for Marcus' pants.

"Please, let me express my love." Agumon pleaded.

Knowing Agumon was being sincere, Marcus gave him a soft nod of approval. The Digimon stripped his partner down of all clothing below the waist. Marcus was a tad nervous since he never had real sex before. He knew Agumon would only do him well though. With claws instead of hands the Digimon couldn't touch all too well. Sensing no disagreement from Marcus he instead went directly to the next step. Kneeling in front of Marcus as he sat in a chair, Agumon opened wide using the special power of his large mouth to give him the best thing ever.

Agumon softly made contact with Marcus' genitals with his tongue. Despite it being his first time, the human felt the pleasure quite naturally. He got a huge kick out of this newly discovered treatment. Marcus started sighing heavily bracing himself for a wonderful job. Agumon immediately sensed that his partner was getting into a great mood. It warmed his heart to be the one making him feel this way. The Digimon expected Marcus was feeling pretty sweet at the moment. The unit was now safely cradled in his mouth reacting normally by extending. This was Agumon's time to shine so he tried very hard to do his best.

The Digimon didn't forget that sex was supposed to be relaxing therefore he attempted to stay chill while sucking. Marcus sunk deeper into the receiving mode of this deal as he retained a boner. Agumon excelled in his duty quickly learning the best ways to get positive reactions from Marcus. The human felt closer to his Digimon through sharing this activity while getting awesome pleasure as well. Likewise it amazed Agumon how such simple actions could improve their relationship. Marcus could no longer sigh giving into the urge to utter silly sounds. He was truly falling in love with the satisfaction in addition to Agumon for being such a good pal.

It was a far cry from the alone times he would jerk off back home. His head tilted slightly upwards towards the ceiling, a big grin on his face. Marcus was at ease with this suction like sensation going on below. Agumon was providing especially well covering ever possible area with his tongue, something a human could never accomplish. The Digimon rejoiced in hearing Marcus emit deep full moans which he took as a clear sign the human was accepting his love. Things really couldn't get much better.

Marcus couldn't ask for anything more with the fantastic blowing going on. The pleasure remained persistent which he imagined would only get better as time dragged on. Agumon had already committed himself to finishing the job to the very end so Marcus had nothing to fear. Even if it meant getting blasted with seed that would be a noble gesture in itself. Agumon continued to take this matter seriously even while casually giving Marcus a great treat. This was a big deal to him. Marcus made sure to get the fullest benefit from Agumon's gift. He set his attention to only focus on the wondrous joy, nothing else.

That was all that mattered. Even though Agumon didn't mind, Marcus knew his friend was going all out to make him happy. The Digimon sucked in such a manner that amazed the teenager. Easily giving him the greatest satisfaction possible. Marcus became immobile from the lingering effects. He couldn't move a muscle. Agumon kept taking excellent care of his partner becoming quite aroused himself. He stayed calm despite felling a bit on edge. Witnessing how Marcus adapted so well to the sex kept motivating the Digimon. Agumon was providing in such great volumes that Marcus already felt some tension in his privates signaling they were reaching their limits. The boy came by his own hands on plenty occasions.

"Ahh! Agumon, you're making me..." Marcus warned.

The joy became more intense cutting him off. Agumon kinda felt bad that Marcus' fun time was nearing a close. The fact he would no doubt spill didn't concern him in the least. He refused to pause to let him know it was okay though keeping his mouth full of meat. Marcus became increasingly concerned that he would climax soon. Some panic set in on what the boy should do about it. Agumon still had no way to let him know he didn't object. Marcus couldn't muster himself to move eventually forced to go through with the whole deal. He prepared for a powerful deluge of white stuff to appear at any moment. 

When the moment did arrive, it surpassed anything Marcus could've prepared for. The teen yelled loudly as a reflex as he felt overpowered in a quick instant. He released a rather large amount of spunk quickly losing his energy in the process. Agumon got a mouthful of hot liquid but he endured the taste to please Marcus. He once again felt satisfied with everything that occurred. Sitting up, the Digimon let the seed drip out preferring not to swallow. Marcus felt drained by the powerful eruption within. He stayed drooped out for a few seconds until he started feeling normal again. The boy was overjoyed to have had sex once more but in a much more meaningful way.

"Thank you Agumon. That was amazing." Marcus expressed.

Getting down on one knee he hugged Agumon. He then felt something poke into his body. Looking down Marcus was shocked to see his partner had a penis as well.

"Agumon? I had no idea." Marcus implied.

"Huh? Oh, right..." Agumon said.

Feeling out of place from getting hard off pleasing Marcus, Agumon blushed.

"Don't be sad. It's normal for us guys to get excited when certain things happen. I just didn't realize you had one." Marcus consoled.

"Well Digimon need to pee just like humans do." Agumon reminded.

That logic made enough sense as anything else. After what Agumon did to him, Marcus felt obligated to return the favor. He made a reach for the unit.

"It's your turn now Agumon." Marcus insisted.

Agumon didn't object. He knew Marcus felt the same way in regards to being closer. To make each other more comfortable the two changed positions. Agumon now sat on the chair as Marcus sat down in front of him. Knowing his Digimon lacked the capacity to touch himself, he chose to take an easier route to get Agumon used to sex. Placing both hands on the erect appendage Marcus began to fondle. Nothing too crazy, just simple touching. Agumon instantly felt good in that area for the very first time. It was wonderful. He appreciated that Marcus didn't go directly into oral because this alone felt great enough.

Agumon set himself in to receive a great thrill. It was an interesting way to relax. Marcus wasn't used to touching someone else's privates so he imitated what he normally did with his own. Doing the exact same movements put Agumon in a swell position. The boy wanted to properly stimulate his partner before moving on to anything else. At the time the Digimon was still adjusting to experiencing joy. Thankfully he was gradually getting used to it as time progressed. Marcus saw that Agumon looked calmer now so he began a slow jerk off applying minimal strength at best. It stunned the Digimon at first then quickly became natural settling down.

Agumon made blissful sounds from the change in performance really liking them. Like Marcus before him he couldn't move, becoming still as a board. This still marked the first time the Digimon felt this way ever. In some ways it didn't even seem real to him. Marcus kept using his two hands in a creative manner only wanting to achieve the same results that Agumon gave him. His partner's cock felt so firm, prime for more pleasure. Marcus tested moving on by lowering his face down licking the tip. Even this tiny tease sent shivers into Agumon's body. He really wanted it on an even larger scale.

"Oh please! More!" Agumon craved.

Marcus gave Agumon what he desired. Not hesitating for even a second he opened wide taking the member in. Starting to suck all over, his friend finally reached paradise. A droopy expression enveloped his face followed by extreme moaning. Agumon didn't even attempt to look professional at this point. Marcus let him be taking into consideration the no hands issue. He also had no issues doing this special activity finding it to be quite relaxing. Easing up tension Marcus did the best he could given his no experience. Fully enclosed over Agumon's pecker his mouth gave him a safe haven for fun. 

Giving him a melting like sensation, there was no shortage of wonderful feelings. Marcus got a better handle on how to do his job through trial and error. Once discovered he stuck with it to please Agumon the hardest. Granted the human had no intention of rushing him to a premature orgasm so he didn't go all out nuts. Marcus did a juggling act to find balance. Agumon continued to savor the treatment regardless of how strong the joy was. His partner performed very well in his opinion. Bonding in such a manner was a reward in of itself.

Marcus kept alternating things up trying to remember things he knew from the past. To keep variety he added movement to the equation moving his head forward and back while sucking. More of Agumon's sensitive area got sweet loving by this. The Digimon liked this technique the most so far. Amazed at how incredible this was, he felt kinda dazed. Yet Agumon paid close attention to the sex knowing Marcus was going to the extreme to do this. He soon snapped back into receiving mode. Agumon likewise never spilled before so the idea it was actually going to happen started setting in. He welcomed the thought.

His penis was rapidly filling up from the pleasing. For now Agumon set his sights on being patient. Marcus was eager to give him the same end result knowing how important it was. The magic would happen eventually. The pressure upped in Agumon's body creating strong impulses to shoot a load. Marcus noticed the nervousness in his Digimon's behavior. He held his claw as a clear sign that everything was okay. Agumon looked down with a smile. He then resumed noise making. Despite not having an ejaculation ever, the Digimon knew it was approaching fast. Agumon sweated since it was a sensitive situation.

Marcus hurried the process along by sucking a bit faster. He could tell Agumon was drawing close. Working super classy worked wonders accelerating the Digimon to the finale. Agumon slowly paced himself as the rush started. It became more and more powerful until a huge overload struck. Agumon finally achieved what he longed for. Flailing wildly he had to brace through holding onto the chair to keep from falling off. Marcus expected the stuff to appear but did not expect it to taste so bad. He removed his mouth immediately then grabbed a drink off the table to rinse. Agumon released a bit more until turning dry. He reflected on the sex then.

"Sorry Marcus. I should've warned you." Agumon apologized.

"No, it's okay Agumon. It was worth it to see it through." Marcus understood.

"Oh wow, I feel so out of myself. I don't think I can do any more."

"Same here. But there's always going to be more opportunities in the future."

Marcus got dressed. The two felt tired from their messing around choosing to lie down.

Thomas had been trying in vain to track Gaomon's egg since leaving Marcus. He wasn't getting any clear signals. The human refused to ask his friends for help feeling this was his own duty to accomplish. 

"I'm not giving up. I must do this on my own."

Searching by boat he attempted to follow the tides. The water went on for endless distances leading to a number of different spots. Thomas held out his digivice praying it would catch Gaomon's signal. Determined to not stop for anything he kept looking. Ending up very far away Thomas finally got a reading. 

"This must be something important."

Pinpointing the location he saw something floating on the surface. Upon closer inspection, Thomas saw it was one of Gaomon's boxing gloves. The young man plucked it up holding it against his body.

"Gaomon..."

Tears dripped from Thomas' eyes. His partner killed himself while he wasn't there for him. In a way Thomas blamed himself for moving on. The glove still held traces of Gaomon's DNA. Pressing it to his charger the effect amplified providing a clearer signal. Tracing it to the nearest land mass Thomas made haste towards the destination. Quickly arriving he found a blue and white egg washing up along the beach.

"Thats it!"

Thomas jumped off the boat scooping the egg up. He was without doubt this was Gaomon's egg. The man cradled the object softly while softly weeping.

The Royal Knights were monitoring the situations going on everywhere in the digital world. They were fully aware several Data Squad members had been reunited. Kentaurosmon was left in charge of the reunion process hoping to get everyone together to discuss the next move. There was still work to be done. He also got an update from the human world as well that needed to be shared. 

"This is sort of unfortunate but it must be done."

Kentaurosmon sent out texts to everyone currently here to meet at the Server Tree whenever possible. There was much that needed to be shared.

Thomas was on his way back after finding Gaomon's egg. He had no place to rest for the night so the man got in touch with Marcus to get his location. Thomas got there relatively quickly.

"I found him, Marcus. Here's his egg." Thomas presented.

"That's great news. Please, come inside." Marcus offered.

The two sat down.

"It took a long time but definitely worth the effort. With luck Gaomon will be reborn soon." Thomas hoped.

"I'm just sorry we couldn't do more for him." Marcus regretted.

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure everything will be okay now."

Time soon passed towards the night. The humans chose to meet at the Server Tree early the next morning. Keenan and Kristy with Falcomon and Biyomon were the first ones up. They hurried to the meeting place being welcomed by Kentaurosmon into a guest hall.

"We've been expecting you. Once everybody is here I'll say what needs to be said." Kentaurosmon informed.

"Are you sure it's okay that I'm here? I was never officially a Data Squad member." Kristy objected.

"Fear not Kristy. That's going to be cleared up as well." Kentaurosmon insisted.

Kristy didn't know what he was referring to but patiently waited. Eventually Yoshi, Marcus and Thomas arrived all getting comfortable in the hall. Marcus was unsettled though in seeing Kristy here in this dangerous place.

"Kristy? You're here too?" Marcus inquired.

"Well yeah big brother. I had to see Biyomon again." Kristy reasoned.

"This world is hazardous. It's okay but I worry about your safety." Marcus cautioned.

"That's one of the things I wanted to bring up. After everything Kristy and Biyomon have contributed with the peace efforts, it's only fitting they become official partners." Kentaurosmon declared.

A digivice materialized in the air landing in Kristy's hands. She became filled with excitement. Marcus still had to look out for his sister although he felt better knowing Biyomon could digivolve to protect her if need be.

"I'll do whatever I can to be helpful." Kristy promised.

"There is much more to tell you all. This reunion was only made possible from an agreement made with a parallel world. Your next task is to go there, assist them with a big conflict." Kentaurosmon explained.

"Another world, huh? Well I guess to be together with the Digimon again helping someone else out will be worth it." Yoshi figured.

"You will face an unknown threat but once done you'll be returned here without any issues." Kentaurosmon assured.

"We'll be okay guys. Sticking together after everything we've been through, it'll be just fine." Marcus comforted.

"I'm in. If this world is calling out for help the least we can do is answer." Keenan agreed.

"The process to get you there is still being worked out. I'll summon everyone once the time comes." Kentaurosmon said.

"What about Commander Sampson and the others? Will they be coming with us?" Thomas asked.

Kentaurosmon sighed. "There will be nobody else. I've received word from Sampson himself the rest of the Data Squad cannot make it here, he didn't specify why though."

"I see, guess there's nothing that can be done about it." Marcus figured.

"That is all I needed to say. Feel free to relax until the transfer is ready." Kentaurosmon finished saying.

The group dispersed. Thomas was shown the way to Gaomon's home by Agumon so he took up residence there for now. Keeping the egg by his side he suddenly felt it shake. Thomas held it tightly as it cracked then burst open revealing a Wanyamon inside.

"Oh thank goodness. You finally hatched!" Thomas exclaimed.

Wanyamon looked frightened. "W-Who are you?"

End of part 23.


	24. Memory Divide.

This is part 24 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

Memory Divide: Thomas couldn't fathom what was happening. He knew this was Gaomon's digi egg plus he knew Wanyamon was the in-training form of Gaomon but the Digimon continued to cower in front of him.

"You don't remember me?" Thomas questioned.

Wanyamon just stayed silent afraid to answer. Thomas at first was overjoyed to find Gaomon although now he was extremely heartbroken. He softly cried tears that dripped onto Wanyamon's head.

"Did I do something wrong? Wanyamon asked.

The Digimon felt concerned that this human was becoming sad. He hopped out of the eggshell into his arms.

"Please don't cry, look. I'm okay." Wanyamon insisted.

Thomas felt the blame laid on him alone: Gaomon killed himself. He wasn't there when his friend needed him. There was nothing left but to live with the consequences. His digivice was back to normal as well.

"I'm going to fix this." Thomas swore.

Needing help to solve this problem he reached out to Yoshi. Not telling her of the problem itself, he requested she come over. Yoshi answered back saying she'd be right over. Thomas sat down trying to calm himself down.

"Are you my friend?" Wanyamon inquired.

"More than that. We're actually partners." Thomas informed.

"Partners? For what? I don't understand."

Thomas took out his cell phone with pictures he took with Gaomon before he left. Showing them to Wanyamon caused only more confusion.

"That's me? With you..." Wanyamon witnessed.

"But you don't know who I am. That's what hurts so much." Thomas admitted.

"What's your name?"

Thomas sighed. "Thomas."

"Everything will work out Thomas. You've shown me we have a connection, let's work together to restore it."

Thomas appreciated Wanyamon's enthusiasm. He half smiled still unsure this would fix itself. Yoshi got to the house with Lalamon within a few minutes. Thomas holding Wanyamon let her in and they sat down.

"Hey Thomas. I see your Digimon hatched." Yoshi noticed.

"Yeah but there's been an unforeseen complication. He has no memory of anything." Thomas told her.

"Oh dear. This is awful." Lalamon remarked.

"I'm sorry. When Agumon was reborn he kept his thoughts intact but I guess something wrong happened with Gaomon." Yoshi assumed.

Thomas paused. "I have to make things right again, but I don't know how." 

"What can we do to help?" Yoshi implored.

"If you can, return to the Server Tree. Perhaps the Royal Knights might know something." Thomas hoped.

"Sure thing. I'll call you the moment I learn anything." Yoshi promised.

Yoshi and Lalamon left to go find assistance. 

"Hey Thomas? I'm hungry." Wanyamon said.

"Okay. I'll make some food for us both." Thomas offered.

Headed to the kitchen Thomas worked with what was available to prepare a meal for them. Having no hands available, the young man needed to assist Wanyamon with eating. He felt better upon finishing.

"Thanks. That was really tasty." Wanyamon appreciated.

"It's okay. I know what you like to eat after all." Thomas reminded.

"What should we do now?" 

"Let's go for a walk. Maybe the fresh air will clear our minds."

The two left Gaomon's home. Outside the weather was nice, perfect to travel in. Thomas kept Wanyamon in his arms while navigating the environment. 

Yoshi and Lalamon returned to the Server Tree finding Magnamon in the tree's lobby.

"Hi there. Is Kentaurosmon here?" Yoshi asked.

"He's busy at the moment. Is there something I can assist with?" Magnamon replied.

"Well there's been a problem with Gaomon's rebirth. He's fine but doesn't remember anything." Lalamon explained.

"Unfortunately there's always a chance when Digimon get reborn that they may lose memories of their past life. It may come back on its own, it also may not. Sadly there's no known way to improve the odds." Magnamon enlightened.

"I see. I'll let Thomas know." Yoshi understood.

Yoshi sent Thomas a text with the mixed news. He read it feeling rather bittersweet.

"The Knights can do nothing. It's down to blind luck if you'll regain your thoughts." Thomas told him.

Wanyamon shared his disappointment. "You mentioned we were partners once. Why were we separated anyway?"

"Working with others who pair with Digimon we saved two worlds. Once done you all chose to come back to help with restoring this place. I only was able to return fairly recently."

"Okay. I'm starting to get it."

"I'll introduce them to you later. For now let's just enjoy the breeze."

Thomas kept walking. 

Yoshi felt it was in the best interests to tell the rest of the team about Wanyamon's amnesia. She sent out texts to them. She and Lalamon left the Server Tree plotting their next move.

"So we're going back to the front lines soon Lalamon. I'm a little worried about that." Yoshi feared.

"Nobody wants to fight if they don't have to. But we do it for a better purpose. I'm concerned also that our friends could get hurt." Lalamon reasoned

"It's been awhile since you could digivolve. Are you up to trying it out?"

Lalamon nodded. "Ready when you are."

Yoshi took out her digivice. "DNA! Charge!"

Lalamon digivolve to... Sunflowmon.

Having not been in her champion form in quite awhile, Sunflowmon stumbled while trying to stand up.

"Take it easy. Get up when you're ready." Yoshi cautioned.

Sunflowmon stood on one foot first followed by the second. Walking for a few steps the feeling of movement came back to her.

"Very good Sunflowmon." Yoshi congratulated.

"I feel so full of energy. It's nice to change forms." Sunflowmon remarked.

The return to digivolving soon felt very natural to her. Next she tried flying which equally became second nature. Whisking through the sky Sunflowmon felt free as a bird.

"This is great Yoshi! It's all coming back to me!" Sunflowmon exclaimed.

"Wonderful my friend. Let's keep going." Yoshi prepared.

Thomas had been walking for awhile. He chose to return to Marcus' place for advice. Marcus and Agumon were there at the time so all four rested in the den.

"Yoshi told me about Wanyamon. How are you going to work this out?" Marcus wanted to know.

"I'm not totally sure. I'm hoping to trigger something by showing him some past things." Thomas responded.

"Thomas has told me a little bit of what we all did, I really hope to regain everything I lost." Wanyamon proclaimed.

"We form a close chain of friendship. With any luck you'll be able to unlock your memories through patience." Agumon hoped.

"In case this doesn't right itself in time. We may have to stay behind for the next adventure." Thomas warned.

"It won't be the same without you but I respect your decision." Marcus said.

"Maybe if I digivolved it could help in some way." Wanyamon suggested.

"Give it a try." Thomas encouraged.

Wanyamon took in a deep breath. Wanyamon digivolve to... Gaomon.

Gaomon looked at himself in a nearby mirror. It was like staring into a face he never saw before.

Thomas approached him. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts a little." Gaomon winced.

Thomas helped Gaomon to a seat. Agumon rushed to the kitchen returning with some migraine medicine. Gaomon chugged it down.

"Thank you." Gaomon expressed.

He still felt odd having arms and legs. Thomas could tell Gaomon felt uncomfortable.

"I'll take you back now. We should rest for a bit." Thomas advised.

After helping Gaomon stand up, Thomas assisted him outside. 

"I still don't feel well Thomas. Would you mind carrying me?" Gaomon requested.

"Okay Gaomon. No problem." Thomas accepted.

Hoisting his partner into his arms Thomas walked back to the Digimon's home. Once inside he tucked Gaomon into bed.

"Close your eyes. Get some sleep." Thomas told him.

Gaomon nodded. "Will do, and thank you."

Thomas left the room to let Gaomon rest. He took it upon himself to clean the rest of his friend's house in the meantime.

Kristy was spending quality time with Biyomon trying to learn the best ways they could work together. After digivolving to Aquilamon and Garudamon as a test the Digimon took a break back home.

"It's great to know you can transform into more powerful forms for the fights we have ahead." Kristy commended.

"It will take some getting used to but I'll get the hang of it soon." Biyomon predicted.

"So there's been something I've wanted to ask you for awhile. I know you're a boy Digimon and all but do you have a thing?"

Biyomon gulped. "Uh, what?"

"You know, what human boys have. To pee with. I'm only asking because I did this really fun thing with Keenan that I'd love to do with you."

Biyomon sweated. "Kristy. I don't think it would be truly appropriate for us to do that. I would feel very awkward."

"Why? We're partners now, it would make sense for us."

"That is true, although are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure. So can I see your thing now?"

Biyomon felt he wouldn't be able to talk Kristy out of this. He relented reaching into his pouch and removing what was inside. Having never done this in front of anyone he felt quite embarrassed.

"Don't be shy Biyomon. Let me see." Kristy encouraged.

Biyomon moved his wings away to give Kristy a close look. She stared at the unit.

"I know if I touch this you'll feel really nice. But you Biyomon, deserve something really special." Kristy teased.

Kristy moved her face down until she was directly in front of it.

"I'm ready. Please be gentle." Biyomon pleaded.

Kristy nodded. Opening her mouth she enclosed it over the appendage. Once sealed the girl softly licked it in a safe manner. Sticking to her word Kristy assumed this was Biyomon's first time so she wanted him to adjust easy. Yet even this simple act gave the Digimon super thrills he never could've dreamed of. 

"Oh my!" Biyomon shrieked.

Kristy giggled from his exclamation. This was her second time having sex while the first using her own mouth. She had a lot to learn. Making contact repeatedly caused the privates to swell in size. Kristy adjusted her mouth to hold the extra width. Pretty quickly it took up a lot of space forcing to rest on her tongue. She then had to abandon her licking quickly turning into sucking. Even with the abrupt change the child tried her best to not give Biyomon too much satisfaction at one moment. He meanwhile was rather speechless aside from moaning. The Digimon couldn't believe how swell he was feeling.

Kristy definitely knew her partner was going through a grand adventure, she sampled it herself with Keenan. Like with her jerking the girl attempted to learn from this as well. Biyomon was very quickly falling in love with having sex rather ashamed he hadn't done this sooner. His penis has never went through such joyous pleasure. He couldn't get enough eagerly anticipating the next suck while getting the full advantage of it. Kristy began getting a hang of blowing considering such a thing to be an attainable challenge. Granted Biyomon's thing was bigger than Keenan's so it took a different approach.

Plus using a mouth was vastly different than hands. Regardless to see him happy was worth its weight in gold for Kristy. The taste of his pecker wasn't the biggest deal either. She set her mind on performing as opposed to anything else. Biyomon couldn't resist Kristy's charm anymore being so grateful for her kindness. He enjoyed his blowjob like anyone else would. She did fairly well for a first timer. Trying out moving her head back and forth helped please more areas eliciting positive reactions from Biyomon. Kristy immediately chose to stick with this change considering how beneficial it was.

"Mmm! Kristy, oh..." Biyomon savored.

She wanted to comment but chose not to break off. Kristy didn't dare want to deprive Biyomon of his enjoyment. This was an excellent way for them to bond and they knew all too well. Kristy assumed he was fully absorbed into this activity so she stopped holding back. She upped the standards of her oral treatment to a normal stage. Coincidentally this was exactly what Biyomon wanted. He became confident the pleasure wouldn't rush him to a quicker end. Despite never doing it before the Digimon had enough common knowledge about such things that they didn't last forever.

Fair staple for anyone living in the digital world for that matter. Like anyone being pleased he didn't want it to wrap up just yet. Kristy remained unaware of how close Biyomon was no doubt. She stayed at the same pace, same movement method. The child had gained tons of skills feeling better prepared for any future sex activities. He stretched his wings outward before leaning back a bit expecting the act to end its final stages. It saddened Biyomon to see it go although the idea of creaming enticed him also. The Digimon chilled out as time marched forward. Kristy knew from Keenan's messing around a liquid releases at a certain point.

Based on Biyomon increasingly fidgety behavior she figured her fabulous sucking was working its charm. The girl wanted to make him go through that extreme tightness feel when it happened clearly remembering how intense it was. Kristy was tempted to speed things up but chose not to in the end. Her mouth was cramping up as is from being wide for such a long period. Biyomon anticipated the seed to spill any moment now. Quickly panting the arrival suddenly crept up jolting him forward at an angle. He grabbed Kristy's head as a reflex.

"Mmmnpph!" Kristy gagged.

The hot stuff filled her mouth to the brim. Kristy wasn't expecting Biyomon to take hold of her so fast. Essentially having to sample what was there she was surprised to find it appealing. Biyomon realized he acted erratically letting go of Kristy. The Digimon also felt dazed from coming. She swallowed his load in the meantime.

"Forgive me Kristy. I didn't mean to grab you like that." Biyomon apologized.

"It's okay Biyomon. Your stuff isn't that bad after all." Kristy understood.

"Heh, well thank you for pleasing me. It was great!"

"I'm glad. Would you mind returning the favor?"

Kristy slid off her shorts and underwear removing them completely off her legs. Biyomon knew she had a vagina although never saw one in his life, anyone's for that matter. He stared at it for a few seconds before snapping back.

"Of course Kristy. Come over here." Biyomon instructed.

Biyomon lied on his back as Kristy approached. Sitting on his chest legs bared open she shimmied forward to his face. He was ready to dive in licking his beak in anticipation. 

"Stay still. I've got this." Biyomon assured.

Kristy complied. Biyomon went to work beginning to lick against her unit. His larger tongue gave the child even greater thrills than before. Kristy returned to pleasure paradise welcoming the satisfaction. Better prepared for this time around it didn't feel ticklish, only enjoyable. Her privates were already moist from being excited from the recent blowing which gave Biyomon an immediate sample of what's to come. Much of the juice entered his beak which he gulped down while munching. For the most part Biyomon set his attention on Kristy's well-being instead.

For the second time, she leaked substantially more than previously. Feeling his beak provide such wonderful joy the child happily endured it. Kristy set herself up for what's to come. Biyomon though approached this delicately considering he had no prior experience. After Kristy's grand showing he wanted to give an equal one but wanted to learn along the way. Fortunately she was patient enough to wait for everything to set in motion. Biyomon licked her pussy in various ways to figure out what she liked the most. He also attempted to cover the whole unit evenly.

"Great! It's so great!" Kristy yelled.

She would never admit to Keenan but Biyomon's tongue size meant a huge difference in the pleasure levels. Kristy really enjoyed this more with her body reacting better. Biyomon likewise got to learn about providing joy using his mouth while becoming truly relaxed in the process. On a positive side note he got used to her juice which kept him occupied. Kristy melted to his mouth treatment unable to get enough if it. Her mind was focused on setting in for a wonderful ride. She forcefully moaned loudly having a difficult time controlling such things. Biyomon saw how his work was making Kristy full of glee.

He could only hope he was repaying her sweet kindness in full. Using his wings Biyomon drew Kristy a bit closer to his beak. Opening wider he pressed further with better techniques. By keeping his partner's lips spread slightly open Biyomon was able to lock the pink center. The licking also became a strong sucking or slurping. Kristy sensed the huge surge from this change almost fainting by the intensity. Somehow the child managed to stay alert and in control. Her body barely held onto the extreme pleasure. Biyomon felt he hit the jackpot through this method deciding to stick with it until the climax.

Kristy braced herself to withstand such a strong sensation. Part of her even wanted to tell Biyomon to take it down a notch. Yet Kristy prevailed in waiting it out eventually glad she did so. He truly got accustomed to pleasing a girl at this point. Biyomon even started digging her flavor in a strange way. While sampling her unique taste the Digimon didn't let himself stray from the goal of this exercise. He was here for Kristy's sake more than his own. She trembled in place from a chilling effect of seeping deeper and deeper into the joy gorge. Biyomon had to keep her steady to continue the munching.

Through it all he could excuse her behavior figuring her sex count was low at best. Both of them truly enjoyed spending this opportunity together. A great way to solidify their partnership. Kristy felt so aroused now that she was leaking like a runny hose. Much of the excess stuff dripped all over Biyomon wetting his feathers. She knew it would only get better from here on out anticipating the rise to come up soon. Biyomon kept circling via his tongue around the interior so Kristy wouldn't have long to wait. He expected her to release momentarily. Sure enough the girl could feel her super special moment rapidly presenting itself.

Having full memory of how it went last time, Kristy dealt with the situation in a professional manner. Her body was at the limit of what it could take. Biyomon wasn't slowing down either giving his full attention to finishing the job. Kristy made herself stop shaking in preparation for the splash. Creeping up in broad daylight she clenched both fists as she came a few seconds later. Easily the best part of the whole act although on this occasion it felt even better. Biyomon was greeted with the sticky substance to the face letting himself get drenched to appease Kristy. 

"Whew. How was that, Kristy?" Biyomon asked.

Kristy gasped. "Truly amazing..."

Kristy hopped off of Biyomon helping him sit up. The two proceeded to dry themselves off.

"That was very, interesting. I'm glad we did it together." Biyomon admitted.

"I had fun too." Kristy agreed.

She put her clothes back on. With their fun now over they sat down for a snack.

Gaomon was having a horrible nightmare. He was being haunted by an image of a cliff by the sea. Waking up the Digimon was relieved to see it wasn't real but questioned why he was dreaming about such things. Thomas had spruced up the residence while Gaomon slept only returning to him now.

"Gaomon, you're awake." Thomas observed.

"I kept seeing something while I slept. It was an edge above the ocean." Gaomon informed.

Thomas felt unnerved by that admission. Gaomon saw he looked unsettled.

"What's wrong Thomas?" Gaomon inquired.

"There's something you need to know Gaomon. You were reborn because in your past life, you suffered severe trauma then jumped off a cliff." Thomas told him.

Gaomon felt ill upon hearing this. "I'm confused, my head is spinning again."

"I should've been here for you Gaomon. But I wasn't. It's my fault." Thomas confessed.

Thomas collapsed into the floor filled with guilt. Gaomon walked over hugging his friend.

"Don't blame yourself. I need to confront my past, can you take me to where this happened?" Gaomon requested.

"Gaomon, that might not be a good idea." Thomas warned.

"Please Thomas."

Thomas gave in hoping it would give his partner some peace. He and Gaomon left his home, returning to where it all ended. The Digimon stood a safe distance from the edge simply looking out across the water. Being back to where his life ceased suddenly had an effect with Gaomon. 

"Ahhh! Errngh!" Gaomon screamed.

Grasping his head he fell to his knees.

Thomas ran to him. "Gaomon!"

Holding his partner Thomas was unsure of how to help him. He also didn't know what was going on for that matter. Gaomon then stopped moving as his thoughts were returned bit by bit. Overwhelmed by so many memories he fell backwards into Thomas' arms.

"Breathe! Gaomon, breathe!" Thomas pleaded.

Gaomon took in some air. Glancing up at Thomas he was filled with relief at last.

"It's okay Thomas. I'm all right." Gaomon assured.

Gaomon stood up.

"I remember everything." Gaomon said.

Thomas knelt down embracing his friend. He still felt guilt over what occurred but cried a little out of somewhat happiness. 

"It'll be okay Thomas." Gaomon told him.

"I should've been here anyway. I'm sorry Gaomon, I'm sorry." Thomas apologized.

Gaomon held Thomas back. For awhile time stood still. Eventually the two felt better returning to Gaomon's home. They sat together in his bedroom.

"I didn't know you would be arriving here when my decision came into effect. Looking back on it, I could have acted better." Gaomon realized.

"Regardless, your assault, it sounds devastating. Just know I still love you and always will." Thomas insisted.

"Likewise Thomas. We're partners in more than one sense. That being said, I need to feel like my old self again. Will you make love with me?"

Thomas nodded. "Of course. Whatever you want."

Thomas lied down on his back on Gaomon's bed. Gaomon climbed on top of him. Looking at Thomas in the eyes he caressed his face through touching by his gloves. Leaning forward Gaomon commenced making out. Very slow but passionate kissing to help put them in the mood. Thomas applied equal pressure in return. The human grasped Gaomon's back with his arms holding the Digimon close. Touching his soft fur brought back the good old times they used to do this sort of thing.

Both moaned in between breaths already becoming turned on. Proceeding to have sex the way it was meant to be felt incredibly right for the moment. Spending such an experience as partners was a great way to relieve the stress from before. Gaomon immediately fell right back into the sex mood no longer ashamed of his attack. As he began to form an erection there was no blushing this time. Thomas as well felt himself grow in length. Quickly stripping himself to alleviate the discomfort the human did away with the clothes below his waist. Gaomon shifted slightly to the side so they weren't poking each other with their swords. Thomas was willing to do whatever his friend wanted, no matter how demanding.

Kissing him appeared to be working wonders although it couldn't stay this way forever. While containing to do that Thomas reached up to Gaomon's unit. The Digimon felt the hand move but didn't object. If anything he welcomed Thomas' loving embrace. The young man sensed no problems so he carefully grasped the bulging appendage. Once ahold he played around with it. Nothing too extreme to begin, just simple fondling. Thomas had no intention of putting any sort of pressure onto Gaomon after all he had been through. The Digimon blinked a few times as consensual pleasure returned to his body.

Pausing to absorb the touching he fully accepted this as reality. Gaomon focused on his mouth work allowing Thomas to continue. The human managed both activities through patience and practice. He put off his own needs for the moment figuring Gaomon deserved love foremost. Sure enough Thomas felt the Digimon's boner grow to maximum length in an amazingly quick point of time. He chose to just feel it in all sorts of ways forgoing a jerk off. Granted his touch was very gentle which helped put Gaomon in a solid state of mind. The Digimon became lost in his partner's fondling practically forgetting about anything else.

His heart felt full of compassion to be doing this with Thomas, it let him know he was cared for. Becoming somewhat obsessed with the joy Gaomon rolled over to the side breaking off the making out. Thomas leaned over keeping his hands where they were currently at. Applying more strength now he upped the ante by taking a risk. Gaomon though again welcomed such a change starting to want more satisfaction. He moaned freely as his privates were handled with care. Thomas felt at this point Gaomon needed something truly amazing, something unprecedented. It was time to proceed.

"Gaomon, let's move on." Thomas insisted.

Thomas assumed the position. Gaomon immediately knew what he was referring to. While they did backdoor stuff before, it was never in this manner. The Digimon felt honored to finally engage. He maneuvered behind Thomas to the correct stance. Taking in some air Gaomon gently pushed inside to break the barrier in a a safe manner. The Digimon's penis felt superb from the intrusion into an actual hole. Taking no risks Gaomon made sure to put Thomas' well being first and foremost. Moving rather sluggishly it still provided great amounts of satisfaction. The human meanwhile was not used to this kind of sex. It felt a bit uncomfortable at first.

Yet Thomas knew it would take adjusting when he started this. He became determined to see it through. Thankfully due to Gaomon's caution the pain was minimal at best. The Digimon took all the joy in while trying to get a feel for intercourse. Gaomon did his best to keep things moving along at a good pace. Getting used to the extreme tightness of an anus likewise far surpassed what a mouth could do. Gaomon managed to stay calm while in his shining moment. This was what he had wanted to do for a long time.

Thomas cleared his mind as well assuming it would feel good eventually. For now he endured the current situation. Gaomon became fully aware this was Thomas' first time being entered. Hearing him grunt worried the Digimon greatly to the point where he considered stopping. But Gaomon chose to keep going while taking extra precautions. In an attempt to distract his partner, the Digimon removed his right glove then reached below. Playing around with the genitals there in addition to inserting himself Gaomon had a lot of attention to pay with. Thomas though liked the gesture which in fact ended up working.

The human remained motionless to let Gaomon work uninterrupted. By being felt up by him the slight pleasure kept him occupied from his behind. The Digimon kept both things moving at a good rate basking in the joy at the same time. Thomas suddenly started reacting differently to the intercourse going on. Instead of being a nuisance it changed to a neutral feeling. He didn't jinx anything though choosing to wait this out, see how it went forward. Gaomon heard the sounds change to sighs but he too stayed with his careful techniques. His own pleasure stayed at great amounts anyway. 

Both still hoped this meant Thomas was adjusting to the sex taking place. Nevertheless Gaomon wasn't taking any chances. Sticking true to his word meant the most. Relief soon arrived when Thomas took the intrusion as a good thing. Getting used to it at long last he sighed out of happiness. Continuing to stay still the human experienced the backdoor sex in the positive light. Gaomon paid close attention to everything going on. He expressed equal joy in seeing Thomas start enjoying this activity. Smiling, the Digimon focused more on making their fun super special. Moving a bit deeper now than before increased the pleasure for them.

Thomas took the depth very well like a sponge to water. Soaking in the thrusts like a champ he was pleased the sex had gotten to this point. There was nothing else left for him to do. Gaomon managed to keep fondling while pushing forward figuring it was still better to do both things. Thomas joined him in noises as the fornicating seriously resonated with his body. Although it was a new thing it still felt good in a different manner. Gaomon on the other hand fell in love with this awesome discovery. He used his spare hand to hold onto Thomas for balance. The other was busy playing with the human's genitals.

The two were about on par for the closer given everything happening. Gaomon looked forward to ending this in an explosive manner. He was pacing himself for the eventual release but kept busy until then with his current duties. Thomas though felt lost in the present instead of focusing on the future. His own orgasm was nearing itself but he let such things flow naturally. Gaomon worked tirelessly to make this work between them. He became exhausted from performing for so long yet refused to stop until it officially ended. Thomas feeling good in two spots now getting double doses expected the sex to wrap up shortly.

There was no control over extending their fun time although there would always be more opportunities. Gaomon felt it would be best to give it his all now. The Digimon exerted the remaining strength he had left to thrust fast. Thomas once again took the change well not getting any pain. Both moaned loudly strongly depending on their white stuff to calm their nerves. Gaomon was so close that he went in super deep for the next few pumps. That was enough for him to finally burst.

The Digimon experienced the awesome thrill of ejaculating at a prime moment nonetheless. Freezing in place he took full advantage of the short spotlight moment. Overflowing Thomas with seed caused a ripple effect in the human's body causing him to shoot as well. The two savored the strong grips of satisfaction at long last. Gaomon waited until the pleasure subsided before pulling out. Now completely wasted of power he collapsed on the bed breathing heavily. Thomas soon recovered from the shock lying next to Gaomon. Their private time together was very memorable, exactly what the Digimon needed to recover from the past.

"Thank you Thomas. This was really important to me." Gaomon expressed.

"Not a problem Gaomon. I'll always be here for you from now on." Thomas swore.

He was out of it from the sex also. The two got comfy not bothering to get cleaned up. They deserved a long rest.

Hours later Thomas let the others know that Gaomon was doing better. Everyone showed similar relief in this revelation. The power distribution for the digital world continued to work steadily. King Drasil was getting close to regaining full strength. Everything was as it should be.

End of part 24.


	25. Countdown.

This is part 25 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

Countdown: The time was drawing nearer. The Royal Knights had prepared transport for the former Data Squad members. The charging process was working to its full effect, wouldn't be much longer now. They sent out texts to the humans about what was going on. With nothing else to do, everyone chose to relax until the transfer was fully complete. Yoshi and Lalamon were hanging out in the Digimon's home.

"We're getting closer. Soon we will have to fight once more, it's kind of scary." Yoshi feared.

"To be honest Yoshi. All of our futures are uncertain. We just have to confront our problems when the moment comes." Lalamon reasoned.

"I guess. For now at least we can relax for awhile."

She went to make a snack for the two of them. Lalamon had a lot on her mind about her relationship with Yoshi. The Digimon had been awfully lonely without her partner, was it finally time? Lalamon chose to stay quiet although she wanted to talk before the next battle started. Agumon then made a surprise visit. He sat down with Lalamon.

"Hi Lalamon. I hope you're not busy right now." Agumon greeted.

"Oh no. Don't worry Agumon, it's fine." Lalamon assured.

"I just felt like talking to someone. Me and Marcus finally did it together!" 

"Wow. That's quite an accomplishment."

Agumon smiled. "I know, right? It was the perfect moment for such a thing to happen."

"I wish the same thing could happen in my case."

"You should try to tell Yoshi. She'll understand it's natural for partners to become attracted to each other." 

Lalamon sighed. "I'd like to do so before we travel. The very idea is nerve wracking though."

"It is hard to admit but you'll never know if you don't try."

"Yeah. You might be onto something."

Lalamon felt a bit more confident. Yoshi then returned.

"Agumon? What are you doing here?" Yoshi wondered.

"I had to talk with Lalamon about something." Agumon answered.

"I see. Well I made some food if you'd like to join us." Yoshi offered.

She set the plate down. The three ate together.

Keenan and Falcomon had become inseparable since reuniting. The two felt they had a lot of catching up to do.

"It's been hard without you in my life Falcomon, I just hope we never have to separate ever again." Keenan preferred.

"I've been quite lonely here as well. But I'm confident things will work out from now on. Have you been getting along with your family?" Falcomon asked.

"We're very close now. I've also started a relationship with Kristy."

"That's good to hear. I kept plenty busy here in the digital world although I imagine this place will become more peaceful soon."

The two wanted to make sure they were ready for the next adventure. Departing Falcomon's home Keenan and Falcomon went outside. The weather was nice as usual.

Falcomon spread his wings. "I feel full of energy. Shall we try digivolving?" 

"You bet. DNA! Charge!" Keenan yelled.

Falcomon digivolve to... Peckmon.

Returning to his champion form for the first time in months, Peckmon felt awkward. It took awhile for him to get used to being like this. 

"It's coming back to me. Let me try flying." Peckmon said.

Taking off into the air Peckmon flew without incident. He kept doing so until complete confidence set in. Keenan kept watch from the ground. Eventually Peckmon landed returning to his rookie form. The Digimon felt good of himself.

"That was great practice." Falcomon remarked.

"Great work. Surely we'll be ready for anything." Keenan predicted.

The two partners continued to prepare themselves.

Things at the Server Tree continued to work smoothly. The transfer of power was distributing to its fullest extent. All over the digital world news spread that King Drasil was returning. It eased the minds of everyone. Omnimon took this as an opportunity to learn more about the existence of parallel worlds including the one that requested help in the first place. He was monitoring data at the moment.

"I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful discovery. There's much more to find out though."

Approaching footsteps were heard. It was Kentaurosmon.

"Oh, Kentaurosmon. You look down." Omnimon took note.

"I'm in a difficult position. Being partnered with Sampson for so long yet he couldn't make the trip here. Do I need to move on from my past?" Kentaurosmon questioned.

"There's no good answer for that. Our memories remain priceless although holding onto the past won't help if you obsess over them."

"It would put me at ease if I knew why. Perhaps I'll never know."

Kentaurosmon sighed as he left the room. Omnimon felt bad for him.

Thomas remained overjoyed that Gaomon was his normal self. After making love before he stayed upbeat about everything. Yet the human was slightly worried that Gaomon would relapse. Thomas was by his side.

"Another beautiful day. How do you feel?" Thomas inquired.

"Some headaches remain but I'll pull through." Gaomon responded.

"Let me get some more medicine."

Thomas got up returning with some pills. Gaomon swallowed them with a chug of water.

"Thank you. This should help." Gaomon felt.

"I'm not gonna lie. I'm scared that your thoughts might be erased again through one thing or another." Thomas shared.

"There's always a possibility of it occurring. That's crossed my mind as well." 

"In case that happens we should be prepared. But for today, we can take it easy."

Thomas and Gaomon went for a walk.

"Something tells me even though this world is recovering, our duties aren't over just yet." Gaomon presumed.

"Yeah, we need to continue to face daunting tasks ahead." Thomas imagined.

Trying to not fret about things that haven't yet happened they resorted to focusing on the nice breeze instead.

Lalamon had been practically obsessing over the best way for her to tell Yoshi her true feelings. It wasn't just love, she wanted to get romantically involved as well. Lalamon decided to try and relate the fact they were already paired up for starts. She was with Yoshi currently, it was now or never.

"Hey Yoshi? Can we talk about something?" Lalamon requested.

"Of course. Go ahead." Yoshi accepted.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about our relationship. We have known each other for so long that my affection for you can't be ignored anymore. I really want to express myself in a physical manner together."

Yoshi paused. "L-Lalamon, I'm in a very delicate position right now. Having sex is something I never considered doing with anyone right now."

"Oh. I see..."

Lalamon looked very sad. Yoshi approached her.

"I don't want to disappoint you. You're my best friend after all. This admission though, it took guts to say this." Yoshi admired.

"I was still hoping you'd be more open to making love." Lalamon regretted.

Yoshi hated herself now. She wasn't getting any younger having never even experimented with anything. The woman embraced her Digimon.

"Okay. When the time is right we can do some stuff. Forgive me for being so defiant." Yoshi said.

Lalamon immediately perked up. She smiled.

"Thank you Yoshi. This will be very special, I promise." Lalamon swore.

Keenan and Falcomon had finished training for now. They returned to the Digimon's home to rest. Sitting down in the living room the two were thinking about what to do next.

"I'm beat. All that digivolving takes so much out of me." Falcomon remarked.

"You deserve a break. It's too bad Kristy isn't here though, we could do that game again." Keenan remembered.

"You mentioned her before. What did you two discover together anyway?"

"We made love, messed around with our bodies. Loads of fun."

Falcomon wasn't expecting to hear that from his partner. He was just a kid after all.

"Oh my. You weren't afraid?" Falcomon questioned.

"A little but once you start feeling good the fear evaporates. I hope we can do even more stuff later on." Keenan anticipated.

Keenan suddenly came up with an idea.

"Hey Falcomon? Why don't you and I have some fun?" Keenan suggested.

"Well..." Falcomon hesitated.

"Is it because you're nervous?"

Falcomon nodded. "Yeah, I mean we are partners but I've never done anything with anyone or even myself."

"I don't want to pressure you or anything. But it is great. I'd love to experiment together."

Falcomon was interested although frightened to commit. The idea of having sex wasn't a priority for him ever. The thought stayed in his mind.

"We can take it real easy for starts. Not do anything too extreme." Keenan advised.

"All right Keenan, you've convinced me. How should we begin?" Falcomon asked.

"Lets start by exposing ourselves. I'll go first."

Keenan sat in a chair removing his shoes. Without any pausing he followed with his shorts and underwear. Falcomon was amazed at how calm Keenan appeared to be. The Digimon struggled to reach towards his waist as his wings trembled. Keenan walked up to him kneeling below.

"Relax Falcomon. Go when you're ready." Keenan comforted.

Falcomon couldn't stall forever. He finally mustered enough courage to fumble around with his hidden pouch. Normally doing this to get rid of waste Falcomon eventually whipped the unit out. Keenan got a good look at it; bigger than his own. 

"The worst is over. Now it's time to feel good." Keenan declared.

Keenan knew applying tongue would probably make a similar reaction to what Kristy felt. Yet he didn't want to rush Falcomon into something that powerful. 

"Okay. Let me touch your thing, I'll be very gentle." Keenan assured.

Falcomon sighed before placing his wings to the side. Keenan started with one hand forming a soft grip on the base. From there the boy did some simple rubbing. Even this small token of pleasure was more than anything the Digimon was used to. Falcomon tried to enjoy it although this discovery took adjusting which was awkward. He waited as the feelings built up. Soon enough the fondling resonated as a positive thing. Falcomon's eyelids drooped. 

"This, this is pretty nice." Falcomon commented.

Keenan knew he was getting through to him. The child put more effort into his work. Grasping the genitals with a full palm expanded the areas being felt. Falcomon sensed a bigger difference immediately liking it more. The Digimon slowly but surely got into the mood for receiving good vibes. His nervousness shriveled away while his penis grew in length. Falcomon almost never got hard except out of randomness. Keenan really wanted to test his theory about using mouths although Falcomon still didn't seem ready.

He was quite content with the hand pleasing him despite knowing it could get better. For the moment the Digimon held off on requesting anything further. Keenan was set to do whatever Falcomon desired. Seeing how he didn't mind the current treatment, the boy thought of how to expand it. Noticing the appendage harden gave him a clear sign his partner was enjoying this. Keenan added his free hand to the equation thus doubling the fun. Various movements in no particular pattern kept the Digimon in suspense. Falcomon breathed in happily then exhaling as the sensational job dragged on.

Having no hands gave him something he could never achieve alone. The winged Digimon had to admit being naked once the pleasure started felt insignificant just like Keenan said. Falcomon was becoming very comfortable as the touching continued. His privates quickly reached maximum length. Keenan felt the extreme firmness by gradually making contact repeatedly. To see Falcomon pleased was rewarding. The two had been through a lot after all. Keenan really wanted to see this act entirely until the sticky stuff flew out. It would take awhile at this rate with hands alone however.

"I can make this even better if you're ready." Keenan teased.

"Okay. Go for it." Falcomon accepted.

Keenan and Falcomon mentally prepared themselves for what was next. The boy enclosed his mouth over the shaft then made contact through his tongue. He made light contact for starters. The Digimon felt the muscle lick against his parts which in turn caused super reactions. Falcomon did his best to endure the powerful pleasure. It was very intense, a huge jump from the hands. Forced to moan he stumbled around in the chair before getting control. Keenan's mouth contained the cock snugly. He had to abandon the simple licking from lack of space.

Turning into full on sucking instead the child quickly adapted to handle it. Falcomon had the literal sensation of his privates melting in Keenan's oral opening. He couldn't ask for anything more. The Digimon mumbled and moaned practically non stop. The pleasure erupting below was incredibly powerful especially considering it was his first time. Yet Falcomon was loving the intensity feeling up to the challenge. He didn't let Keenan's work go in vain either obtaining the full force of his suction. The boy wanted nothing more than to give his Digimon a superb treat. Judging by Falcomon's eccentric behavior the efforts were succeeding.

Keenan kept his mouth firmly shut even though he wanted to converse. For the time being the Digimon's joy needed his full attention. Trying to mimic what Kristy did to him, Keenan performed as best he could. Falcomon was still in heaven so to speak still amazed at how incredible sex could be. He had been missing out for many, many years. The Digimon started to feel even better as the act kept going. Keenan put his hands back to use by placing them on the bottom portion of Falcomon's unit. Wiggling his fingers like a spider walking contributed to the enjoyment. He also added movement to his head by moving it forwards and backwards.

Falcomon's rod stayed straight in a horizontal position while being held by Keenan. Handled with such care his partner was doing extremely well for a novice. It was getting to a point where the Digimon wasn't sure how much more he could take. Even though Keenan wasn't working at a fast pace, it all added up in the end. Falcomon sensed there was something alarming approaching. He decided to deal with such a thing when it actually happened as opposed to worrying. Keenan was busy doing his duties as if nothing else mattered. The child learned a lot through his two sexual encounters.

Falcomon began moaning louder now. He wanted this to keep going afraid of the idea of the feelings vanishing. Some despair set in as the Digimon realized his thrill was coming to a close. Yet there was nothing he could do to prolong his fun. Falcomon grudgingly accepted this hoping the end would be as good as the rumors were. Keenan felt the balls of the Digimon's penis tighten just like his did. This gave him a clear sign the white fluid would release. Not even focusing on how it would taste, the boy's only concern was to make it actually happen. Falcomon became nervous as he drew nearer since he never shot a load before.

There would be no stopping it. Unaware of how Keenan would react to an orgasm, the Digimon tried to warn him of what was approaching. His efforts were in vain however as the urges crept up causing Falcomon to moan instead. Before he knew what was going on, the event spilled itself. Grabbing the arms of the chair to avoid tumbling into Keenan, Falcomon came with an incredible force. A second later followed up with the substance entering the boy's mouth. Keenan was caught by surprise expecting more time. He gagged on the stuff finding it to not be very tasty. Keenan coughed it out. Falcomon felt quite dazed from climaxing as if the room was spinning rapidly.

"Ugh, what an awful taste!" Keenan commented.

Looking up at Falcomon he saw him looking disoriented. Keenan stood up shaking his friend.

"Whoa hey! Are you okay?" Keenan asked.

Falcomon nodded. "Oh yes, never better..."

Keenan became relieved. He sat down in an adjacent chair. Falcomon meanwhile fell down from orgasm orbit.

"Keenan, that was amazing! You did an excellent job! Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Falcomon hoped.

"Well, you could return the favor. But only if you don't mind." Keenan pointed out.

"Of course. I'm more than happy to oblige."

Falcomon got into position in front of Keenan. The boy opened his legs so the Digimon could squeeze in. No longer feeling awkward in this kind of situation, Falcomon sized up Keenan's genitals. They were already rock hard from being turned on by the prior sex. Wasting no more time the Digimon opened his beak circling his tongue around the member. Keenan felt the goodness instantly.

"Mmm, more..." Keenan begged.

This was even better than what Kristy did, far more impressive. Keenan set in for a great experience. Falcomon was in big debt to the boy for introducing him to sex so it felt natural to do this. The Digimon used due caution to not hurt Keenan through his sharp beak. At first such diligence required careful concentration. Falcomon only wanted him to get an equal share of satisfaction. Having no use for his wings they stayed at his sides. The Digimon used what he had available to the best means possible. Keenan though still felt pretty awesome. He remained perfectly still as to not interrupt Falcomon.

The child freely moaned as his spirits rose high. Even though a human mouth could provide a better job, Keenan didn't think about that. He was happy to share this private time with his best friend amongst anything else. A true means of bonding. Falcomon had the difficult task of balancing his performing but excelled through simply being determined. Keenan continued to feel excellent with the Digimon's tongue being the main attraction. Repeatedly making contact against his genitals was worth its weight in gold. Falcomon began getting the hang of giving pleasure to someone through practicing like this.

His nerves relaxed to the point where it became no big deal to act. The Digimon understood now how important sex was to bring friends closer together. All Falcomon wanted was to make Keenan have the same end result. The boy was well on his way to just the second spill of his life. Yet Keenan was so busy enjoying himself the climax wasn't paramount at the moment. Falcomon eventually perfected the best way to suck like the bird Digimon he was. Using the newly discovered method by having Keenan's shaft rest on his tongue made sure it was always feeling something at least.

Now Falcomon could suck on the appendage as opposed to taking jabs at it. The process became more fluid in giving the boy a stupendous ride. Keenan no doubt felt the difference greatly liking the change even more. Falcomon likewise started relaxing even though he wasn't feeling any joy. The act of providing for such a good friend like Keenan was important to him. The child took each gracious suck, every lick absorbing its power. He was so pleased with how everything was turning out. So deep into the sex now it was as if the digital world stopped turning. Keenan knew from before this had to cease at some point.

The boy wondered if that shocking feature that occurred last time would be amplified from the change to a beak opposed to hands. He patiently waited it out. Falcomon expected Keenan's body to give out soon given how much time had passed. The Digimon chose not to fret about the idea of spunk in his beak instead trying to reimagine how swell it would be for Keenan. Sure enough that strange urge to urinate was creeping up in his privates. The human stayed cool remembering this was supposed to happen.

The knowledge of what's to come helped put his mind at ease. All of the pleasure amped up now. Keenan attempted to remain in control although the shifts in levels made it hard. Falcomon stayed with what he was doing cradling Keenan's penis softly in his beak. The Digimon could clearly tell his partner was going through the same thing he did. Not wanting to put pressure on the eventual event, Falcomon kept things equal in how he worked. Keenan meanwhile braced for the closer. The semen within rose higher and higher until the boy at long last felt an extremely powerful surge.

"Urrghhnn!" Keenan grunted.

While expecting a jolt, Keenan got a thunder shock instead. It took him by complete surprise causing him to tremor. While quite disruptive he wouldn't have it any other way. Falcomon on the other hand was greeted with a full beak of warm goo. Like Keenan, he didn't appreciate how it tasted either. His facial expression became sour as he stepped back spitting the fluid out.

"Ew. How appalling!" Falcomon groaned.

Keenan felt completely energized by releasing once more, even better than last time. He stayed seated trying to take it all in. Falcomon had cleaned himself out feeling wiped from all the excitement. He approached Keenan.

"That was a lot of fun. Thank you for introducing me to sex." Falcomon told him.

Keenan hugged Falcomon. "No problem buddy."

The boy got dressed and they cleaned up afterwards.

Kentaurosmon was still feeling depressed although he didn't let that distract him from his ongoing duties as a Royal Knight. After monitoring the energy transfer the Digimon concluded the transport to a parallel world would be ready tomorrow. He sent out texts through everyone's digivices to return to the Server Tree early the next morning.

Yoshi was still at Lalamon's home when the text came in. She figured tonight would be their last opportunity to essentially make love before departing. Yoshi went back to her Digimon.

"It's official. We're leaving tomorrow." Yoshi informed.

"I see. We'll be ready when the time comes." Lalamon felt.

"There's not much time left. After dinner we can experiment if you want."

Lalamon nodded. "I'd love to."

The two had a nice meal in the early evening. Once finished they retreated to the bedroom sitting in the Digimon's bed. Both began to think of the best way to approach this.

"I'm ready. I want to do this but I'm still nervous." Yoshi admitted.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable Yoshi. We need to be honest with each other though." Lalamon reminded.

"In your current form, doing this might be difficult. Would you mind digivolving?"

"Sure. Ready whenever."

Yoshi readied her digivice. Lalamon then digivolved through Sunflowmon to Lilamon. Being more humanoid-like felt natural for sharing physical emotions. Returning to the bed where Yoshi was seated they looked at each other in the eyes. Putting on brave faces the two locked lips for the first time. It felt a bit scary at first. Both put in equal efforts in making out really wanting this to feel magical. They were sitting up holding each other which wasn't the best way to do it.

Yoshi lied down on her back as Lilamon climbed on top. The Digimon broke away for a brief moment. Her outfit came off in her ultimate form which made perfect sense to have sex in. She began to take it off in front of Yoshi. Seeing the difficulty in her strip, the human assisted Lilamon in doing so. Yoshi was impressed at the Digimon's courage to bare all. It filled herself with confidence to do the same. Starting with the shirt she lifted it off her body then tossed it gently to the side. Yoshi tried to stay calm even though her mindset was that this felt embarrassing. Lilamon saw her blush, before hesitating to move on further.

The Digimon helped Yoshi by unhooking her bra. Once free Lilamon caressed the breasts with her flower themed hands. Even this simple motion started arousing the young woman. It felt nice. Yoshi slowly felt her fears evaporate through experiencing sex firsthand. There was much more for them to do however. Lilamon reached her right hand south into Yoshi's shorts. Going below the underwear she discovered the prize within. Quickly locating the hard clitoris Lilamon gently rubbed against it. Yoshi never had anyone else touch that sweet spot before.

"Ahhh!" Yoshi shrieked.

The unusual feeling of being felt up startled the woman but in a good way. Lilamon was frightened by Yoshi's yell but quickly saw she wanted more which put her at ease. The Digimon kept touching eliciting more moans. She also noticed that area moistening at a rapid pace. Her leafy palms were a great way to break Yoshi in for the time being. The human felt like her body was heating to a high temperature. Even the simple fondling was enough to push her into a lustful mood. Lilamon was getting equally excited as well. Yoshi soon remembered that her partner required some loving.

Using her own right hand she located Lilamon's unit proceeding to rub the outside. The thrill of human hands let alone Yoshi's pleasing her pussy, gave the Digimon shivers. She had been looking forward to this for ages. It was well worth waiting for however. Both girls were touching the other causing each to moan. Likewise Yoshi saw that Lilamon was leaking. Granted they couldn't do this forever. The Digimon stripped her partner of the remaining clothes she was wearing. Now fully bared as a pair the two wanted to feel even better. Taking full advantage of being similar height they assumed a sixty nine position. Facing the opposite's privates Yoshi and Lilamon began to lick them.

Starting at the same moment, super pleasure began simultaneously. Knowing the other depended on this the girls didn't let it distract their senses from continuing to munch. Both took ample time to enjoy themselves though. This was still the first time expressing themselves so neither wanted to rush into prematurely ending it. Lilamon alternated between licking and sucking causing Yoshi to copy her technique. So far this method worked wonders. Muffled sighs of happiness mixed in between taking breaths. They each performed at a nice steady pace not outworking the other. Both kept feeling awfully good in their genitals with the consistent mouths providing such treatment.

Lilamon was incredibly pleased with how everything was working out. Not only were she and Yoshi bonding but experiencing superb joy as well. They were so horny with the sex going on, it was quickly turning into a huge craving. Neither were going to stop for anything. This was the best thing to happen through their vaginas. Yoshi also noticed how sweet Lilamon tasted. She attributed that to her being a plant Digimon. Lilamon didn't have such a resonant thing with Yoshi although that wasn't a huge deal.

With incredible feelings bursting through it couldn't get much better. Yoshi realized she had missed so many opportunities by being afraid over nothing. For now though the woman focused on having a blast. Lilamon was more in debt considering she normally had no means of even touching herself as Lalamon. Juice poured out of both at a drenching rate, way too much for anyone to fully gulp. Eventually they chose to stay the course by paying attention to repeatedly lick instead of taste. Excess liquids seeped out into the bed instead. 

Both despite being new to this were doing excellent work. Becoming so at ease with the way their bodies felt it was nothing short of paradise. Yoshi continued to feel super, as if she was melting away her sorrow. Lilamon felt equally swell. Adjusting very easily to this new discovery the girls took full advantage of the satisfaction available. Each delicate lick surpassed the previous one. Audible volume increased from their giddy moaning as well. Lilamon took this opportunity to try different methods out to see if the feelings could be amplified. She licked all over the lips even dipping a bit inside. As expected Yoshi noticed a huge change.

The woman liked it even more. She in turn did the same thing to Lilamon. The Digimon now saw what a big difference it made. Sensational emotions were running wild through the female's vaginas. Exceeding what either of them could ask for such levels propelled them further to the end. Wanting to cream badly at this point such an event would appear as a relief for both of them. There was no point in delaying a naturally occurring event not to mention there would always be future opportunities from now on to mess around. Yoshi was just a bit further ahead of Lilamon to orgasm.

The woman welcomed the event as a great way to finalize her love making. Lilamon however was craving the finale considering she never came before. Munching faster the Digimon hoped Yoshi would follow suit in making her dream a reality. The increased effects on the human's body had the intended reaction with her licking quicker. It essentially turned into a challenge on who would release first. No holds barred the girls went all out to speed up the process. Fast forwarding the sex to its maximum capabilities ensured a fantastic climax indeed. Both felt overwhelmed by such intense pleasure but stuck through with the surge.

Lilamon edged up from second place becoming the front runner. Huge amounts of heavenly satisfaction poured in until the magic presented itself. Unaware of how strong it would be, the Digimon was blown away when it actually happened. Frozen in place the brief moment caused Lilamon to choke up as she shot a big load onto Yoshi. She then felt disoriented before remembering her duties to her partner. Hurriedly resuming her oral actions the Digimon felt selfish for forgetting. Yoshi didn't blame Lilamon though. Thanks to her quick work, she followed through only seconds afterwards. Warm cum was now on both faces, undoubtedly with huge smiles on them.

"Oh Yoshi, this was truly amazing. Thank you." Lilamon said.

The two got out of the position lying next to one another. Yoshi kissed Lilamon on the forehead. Exhausted from everything they soon fell asleep not bothering to get dressed or clean up.

The next morning Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan and Kristy with their respective partners arrived at the Server Tree. Everyone was ushered into the control room.

"Greetings one and all. I'm pleased to see you've reunited, that being said I hope everyone is ready for the next challenge." King Drasil spoke.

"Yes. We've been in constant preparation for this." Marcus confirmed.

"Good to hear. Once this job is complete, your group will be returned to the digital world. I wish you luck." King Drasil said.

A platform lit up in the center. The Data Squad stepped onto it. Lighting up, the transport was initiated sending them to the parallel world.

End of part 25.


	26. Transit Through Time.

This is part 26 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

Transit Through Time: The fight ended almost as soon as it had begun. Different people from different worlds coming together for a grand purpose. Once their requested job had ended everyone was returned to their own dimensions. Kari and Tai were relaxing at home.

"That was interesting to see others just like us who deal with Digimon for a positive reason." Kari said.

"I know. Being a kid in the presence of Davis though, I never imagined that happening." Tai recalled.

"You were with more of the parallel travelers. What did you think of them?"

"Well Takuya doesn't have a partner Digimon, he actually turns into a legendary warrior doing the fighting himself. There was also Marcus who has a different Agumon who digivolves into other forms. Mikey and Tagiru do things differently also. Oh and a tamer who merged with a red dinosaur Digimon."

Kari froze. "A tamer? What was his name?"

"Hmm. I believe it was Takato. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. No reason."

"They all seemed kinda cool. Although it was off putting that Marcus didn't wear any goggles."

"Heh. Right..."

Kari excused herself to the bedroom. Hidden underneath the bed was a gift she had planned to give to Tai and a set of old photos. Kari looked at the pictures, the first time since taking them many months ago. Her path had crossed with the Tamers before. Upon hearing Takato's name she was immediately reminded of how they met...

The fight against the Digimon Emperor was heating up. He has been taking over numerous territories as the DigiDestined worked constantly to reclaim them back. Izzy had requested the group come by his apartment to talk about a new discovery. They all arrived with their partners meeting in Izzy's bedroom.

"Thank you for coming. As I mentioned, there is something I found that can turn the tide of our current conflict facing the digital world." Izzy explained.

"Tell us more about it." T.K. requested.

"I've found evidence that we might not be the only ones who know about Digimon. Different dimensions with people who do the same things we do." Izzy shared.

"Huh? You're referring to separate universes?" Cody asked.

Izzy nodded. "My information is limited at the moment but my findings have located a neighboring place that shows promise."

"Have you made any contact yet?" Yolei inquired.

"So far nobody has answered my messages." Izzy regretted.

Izzy took out his laptop placing it on the floor in front of everyone. A display of his research popped up on the monitor. Kari leaned forward for a better look before losing balance striking the keyboard with her fist. The screen suddenly exploded in brightness blinding the entire room. When the light faded, Kari and Gatomon were nowhere to be seen.

Davis became frantic. "Izzy! What did you do to Kari?!"

"Whoa easy! I didn't touch anything!" Izzy objected.

Izzy picked up his computer looking it over. 

"Kari must have hit something, something that transported her to this other realm. Hang on. Let me try to track exactly where." Izzy said.

Kari and Gatomon felt as though they were entering the digi port. After emerging from the crossover the two found themselves in a kid's bedroom.

"Where are we? I don't recognize this place." Kari commented.

"I think we came out of that computer." Gatomon pointed out.

Sure enough a desktop PC was behind them. Kari pointed her D3 at the monitor but nothing happened. Both were scared of what just happened.

"Izzy was talking about other worlds. I'll bet we got teleported to there, somehow." Kari figured.

Kari took out her D-Terminal. The battery was dead.

"Looks like we're stuck here for now Gatomon. Might as well look around." Kari advised.

The two surveyed the room discovering some school supplies on a desk. Cluttered around was unfinished homework with an address of the local school in Japan.

"Japan? Maybe we didn't leave our dimension after all." Gatomon suggested.

Kari located a set of DVD's in front of a small television with a built in player. On the cover of one was listed: Digimon Season 01. Accompanying the title there were pictures of herself, Gatomon and the other seven original DigiDestined and their respective partners. Kari was deep in shock.

"Gatomon, look at this." Kari said.

Showing the DVD to Gatomon, her reaction was equal. Neither knew what to make of anything. Beneath that case was another DVD listed: Digimon Season 02. The newer generation of DigiDestined were on the front. Finally below was Digimon: The Movie.

"We should watch this. See what's on it." Gatomon insisted.

Kari put the first disc into the drive then turned on the television. A menu popped on with an episode list. Both stared at the screenshots in awe. An approaching set of footsteps could be heard from outside. Freaking out Kari and Gatomon rushed into the closet closing the door behind them. The bedroom door opened and Takato walked inside suddenly noticing something was off.

"Hey wait. I didn't leave my tv on."

Takato assumed someone had messed with his stuff. He grabbed a baseball bat creeping up to the closet.

"If someone's in there I'm gonna bash your head!" Takato yelled.

Kari hushed Gatomon hiding her from sight. She knew the jig was up.

"Okay I'll come out, just don't hurt me!" Kari pleaded.

Takato readied his bat. Kari opened the door with her hands raised. Upon seeing her Takato dropped his wooden implement in addition to his jaw.

"You! You're Kari Kamiya!" Takato exclaimed.

Kari felt troubled. "How do you know me?"

"But, but you're a fictional character. Am I dreaming?"

"I don't think so. Izzy was showing me his research into different universes then next thing I appeared in your bedroom."

Takato sat down on his desk chair. "Well in my world you and your friends are part of a very popular series. I've spent most of my life watching your adventures."

"This is so strange. To think people exist who know everything about me."

"Kari! Is everything okay?" Gatomon called out.

"Yeah. Come out, Gatomon." Kari instructed.

Gatomon did so.

"Oh, I didn't know Gatomon was here." Takato said.

"Help me understand what's happening here." Gatomon requested.

"Right. My name is Takato. It would appear both of you entered into a place that was never meant to be visited." Takato surmised.

"We're apparently famous Gatomon." Kari added.

"My head is spinning." Gatomon commented.

"Ditto. Then again Izzy was always one to find out new things." Takato reminded.

"How are we supposed to get back?" Kari questioned.

Kari remembered her D-Terminal that had no power. She took it out.

"Would you happen to have a charging cable for this?" Kari hoped.

"I'm afraid not. I could get one but my parents would get suspicious if I left the house this late." Takato replied.

"Looks like we're stuck here for tonight." Gatomon realized.

Takato prepared a sleeping bag for Kari and Gatomon. Kari only now noticed the goggles on his head which brought back nostalgic thoughts.

"Your goggles. They remind me a lot of the ones my brother wore." Kari recalled.

"I started wearing them after Guilmon came into my life, officially making me a Digimon tamer." Takato declared.

"Wait, tamer? And who is Guilmon?" Gatomon asked.

"Oh right. Guilmon is my partner, a Digimon I thought of that came to life. Since your group became known as the DigiDestined it made sense for me to call mine something else." Takato went into detail.

Kari was impressed. "That's an interesting story. So not only do Gatomon and I exist in a show here but you also have interactions with real-life Digimon."

"Me and my friends are also embroiled in a conflict. Random hostile creatures have been spawning here. We have our hands full dealing with them plus keeping it all a secret which us why I have to hide Guilmon in the park." Takato shared.

"I'd love to meet your group, find out more about this place as well." Kari said.

"I'll see what I can do Kari. I myself am still having a hard time believing you're here." Takato committed. 

Kari and Gatomon prepared themselves for bed. Takato finished his homework then fell asleep later. In the morning his alarm clock awoke the three. He quickly hit the button.

"Morning Kari, Gatomon. Sleep well?" Takato greeted.

"Just fine Takato. Kinda hungry though." Kari answered.

"Wait here. I'll bring up some stuff." Takato offered.

Takato left the room quickly returning with a plate of bakery-style items and orange juice.

"Wow. Quite an impressive display." Kari noticed.

"My folks own a bakery downstairs. Been a staple in this city for a long time now." Takato informed.

The trio ate together enjoying the good grub.

"There's an electronic store around the block. I can go get you that charging cable now." Takato again offered.

"That would be great Takato. I'll stay here for now then." Kari appreciated.

Takato left for outside. Kari cleaned up from their meal in the meantime. Not wanting to make noise, she and Gatomon kept a low profile. Takato soon returned with what was needed. Kari set it up with her D-Terminal which started rebooting.

"Unfortunately I have school today. If you go outside there's the risk of attracting attention but if you stay here then my parents might come up." Takato cautioned.

"The last thing either of us want is to be a burden." Kari insisted.

"Follow me. You can hide out in the park for a bit." Takato instructed.

Takato gave Kari a spare backpack to hide Gatomon inside. She climbed in. The two humans took some more food from the rear room then walked to the park. Takato brought Kari to Guilmon's shed.

"This is where you hide your Digimon?" Kari asked.

"It's the best I could do for now. One day my family will know but not for awhile." Takato explained.

"Takato! Is that you?" Guilmon called out.

"Yeah Guilmon. And there's someone I want you to meet." Takato teased.

Takato and Kari walked inside. She got a good close look at Guilmon.

Kari smiled. "Hello. You must be Guilmon."

"Hi there! Are you his girlfriend?" Guilmon inquired.

Takato blushed. "Guilmon!"

"It's okay Takato. Don't get so flustered." Kari told him.

"Anyway, I brought you breakfast." Takato changed the subject.

Opening his knapsack he handed Guilmon a bunch of bread. The Digimon began to eat.

"The park is usually empty on weekdays. You'll be okay until I get out of school." Takato assured.

"We'll be just fine Takato." Kari said.

Takato bid farewell leaving Kari and Guilmon alone. Gatomon then popped out from the pack.

"Whew! It's hard to breathe in there!" Gatomon gasped.

"Gatomon, this is Guilmon, Takato's partner." Kari introduced.

"Hi Guilmon." Gatomon said.

"Greetings Gatomon. You're really cute." Guilmon noted.

Gatomon giggled from his words. 

"So Guilmon, why did you assume I was Takato's girlfriend?" Kari wondered.

"Takato would talk about a girl he admired, you just happened to fit the description." Guilmon recalled.

Kari got the message. "I see."

The three spent the next few minutes talking, getting to know each other better.

Takato was going about his usual school routine when during a break, he ran into Henry in the hallway. They approached one another.

"Hey Henry. I have something to tell you but there's no way you're going to believe me." Takato began saying.

"Really? Does it have something to do with another dream you had?" Henry guessed.

"No, not that. A special guest came into my room yesterday. It was Kari Kamiya."

Henry displayed a strange look. "You're right. I don't believe a word of it."

"But it's true. Her dimension or whatever must have crossed over with ours or something. I can't explain it right now. She needs our help though."

"Look Takato, did you suffer a recent head injury or something? Kari is a fictional character, she doesn't exist."

"I'll prove it. Just come to Guilmon's shed when school lets out."

Henry walked slowly away. Takato also had to tell Rika later. He chose not to inform the rest of his friends just yet. When the afternoon arrived Takato quickly rushed to the shed discovering Kari, Gatomon and Guilmon still inside.

"Hey everybody. I just got out." Takato reported.

"We're doing just fine here. Nothing out of the ordinary." Kari told him.

"Cool. One of my friends is coming by, Kari. Is that okay?" Takato hoped.

"Not a problem. I'm still eager to find out more about this world of yours." Kari told him.

Henry with Terriermon on his shoulders came walking up a few minutes later.

"Thanks for coming Henry. Kari is eager to meet all of us tamers." Takato passed along.

Moving into the shed, Henry couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"Kari, it really is you..." Henry realized.

"The one and only." Kari joked.

"Wow. My name is Henry by the way. This is my partner Terriermon." Henry introduced.

"Right. I met someone with a Terriermon in America a little while back." Kari remembered.

"Willis. We've all seen the movie." Takato brought up.

"It's strange for you to be here. What does this mean in the long run? Are there even more spectrums out there with Digimon in them?" Henry predicted.

"Anyone's guess. Since I'm stuck here for now is there anything Gatomon and I can do to assist? Because you guys having partners must be for a reason." Kari offered.

"For the time being, the three of us tamers have been clearing out hostile Digimon that appear randomly. If we're meant to have a bigger purpose that hasn't set in just yet." Takato explained.

"That's true. Rika has a right to know as well." Henry agreed.

"She lives in the next district over. We should go pay her a visit." Takato suggested.

The group of six left the park to Rika's neighborhood. Along the way they called ahead with the news plus an accompanying snapshot as proof. They went into Rika's backyard finding her and Renamon waiting.

"Your home is very lovely." Kari remarked.

"Oh, thank you Kari. This is so strange to see you standing there." Rika admitted.

"You three make an excellent team. How far through digivolution have your Digimon advanced?" Kari wondered.

"Only up to champion levels. Fortunately none of us have run into any situation where we would need ultimate or mega." Henry answered.

"Since we're all together now, what's our next move?" Kari pondered.

"Our digivices will alert us if any Digimon appear. For now we can just chill." Takato said.

Spending the afternoon at Rika's, Kari got to know more about the tamers. She even took some pictures with her camera to take back home. When the sun started setting the friends split up returning home. Kari stayed with Takato as they saw Guilmon back to his shed.

"I've been thinking, my parents aren't familiar with the Digimon series so maybe if I introduce you to them there wouldn't be any problems." Takato hypothesized.

"It's worth a shot." Kari concurred.

Gatomon hid back in her knapsack. She and Takato went back to his place walking through the bakery door entrance. His mother was at the front desk.

"Hi mom. I'm back." Takato greeted.

"Welcome home son. Is this a friend of yours?" Takato's mother assumed.

"Yeah. Her name is Kari. She's visiting from out of town." Takato confirmed.

"It's nice to meet you." Kari complimented.

"Kari needs a place to stay while she's here. I was hoping you and dad would be okay if that place was our home." Takato brought up.

"Well okay. Considering you got rid of that animal a few weeks ago, I guess this won't be as big a deal." Takato's mother accepted.

Takato smiled. "Thanks mom." 

The two returned to his bedroom.

"That went fairly well." Kari congratulated.

Kari let Gatomon out.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Feel free to join me downstairs later." Takato invited.

"I'll bring something back up for you, Gatomon." Kari told her.

Soon after the two had a nice dinner together in the kitchen. Kari learned even more about Takato through talking with his family. She brought some leftovers to Gatomon afterwards. The Digimon took a nap on the floor after eating. Kari also checked on the D-Terminal discovering it was fully charged. Turning it on she found a series of messages from Izzy.

"Izzy managed to make contact. He says a solution is in progress but there's no estimate for when it will be complete." Kari reported.

"You're welcome to stay here Kari for however long it takes. It's actually nice to have company for once." Takato accepted.

Kari had a lot on her mind, mostly about what Guilmon said about Takato having feelings for her.

"Hey Takato? I was just wondering, do you have a crush on me?" Kari wanted to know.

Takato blushed again. "There's no hiding it anymore. I do. Having you as a guest is actually a dream come true. But..."

"But what?"

"I'm guessing you already have something with T.K., or another person back home."

"Relax, T.K. and I are just friends. It's never escalated to anything more beyond that. I'm still single."

Takato perked up. "Well that goes against my logic through watching the show."

"The truth is I've never seen myself hooking up with anyone. Yeah I messed around in the past, yet that was more of a fun thing and not romantic."

"Messed around? Oh wow. I'm really jealous now."

"Huh? You haven't had any type of sex with someone else?"

"N-No. I never even kissed a girl before."

Kari felt horrible. She figured a charming boy such as Takato would have been deeply involved with a girlfriend or something. Without giving it a second thought, Kari approached him planting her mouth over his. Takato was stunned. He moaned trying to process what was happening. Kari continued to make out holding his neck, drawing him close. Takato always wondered how his first time would work itself out. Feeling petrified the boy could only stand there afraid to do anything else. Kari let her lips do the talking. After softly smooching him for a bit she pulled away staring Takato in his eyes.

"How was it?" Kari asked.

"Really nice." Takato responded.

"I can show you more. Come on."

Takato nervously took hold of Kari's outstretched hand. She directed him to the bed. He took a seat as Kari got in with him. Laying Takato down on his back, she put her hands over his waistline. Kari then tugged on the pants pulling them down until his underwear became exposed. Takato didn't think she would go to such extreme measures so quickly. He felt uncomfortable. The tamer knew deep down that Kari only had good intentions. Letting her work without interruption the next part was approaching. Takato gulped as Kari began sliding his briefs off. She pulled them just until his penis came out to light.

Kari grinned. "The worst is over. Time to start enjoying yourself."

Takato worried at how Kari would move on. He originally assumed she would fondle him a bit. Kari though wanted to break him into sex quickly. Moving her face forward she licked her lips in anticipation. Takato grasped the sheets in his palms out of stress of what was happening. Kari saw he was scared. She placed his hands on top of each other across his stomach.

"Just relax." Kari insisted.

Kari opened wide taking his limp shaft inside. Resting against her tongue she began sucking on it making repeated contact. Such a thing felt very natural after her fun times with T.K. Once the pleasure started rolling in his body, Takato fell in love. He moaned again in delight. 

"Ohhh, oh my..." Takato gasped.

Kari could tell Takato felt content with her treatment. She immediately knew he was going to be fine. Takato had to admit this felt pretty awesome. Feeling more comfortable the boy set his sights on having a blast. Even though this was Takato's first blowjob he felt right at ease with it, not overwhelmed by the joy. Kari was impressed by his handling. She was set on providing a great time while not rushing anything. Her sucking was very casual, nothing too fancy. Regardless of Kari's pace Takato didn't know any better so it suited him just fine. He voluntarily sighed in addition to other peaceful noises.

His genitals were already at maximum length from Kari's efforts. She then changed from stationary sucking to the traditional bobbing method. More of the boy's sensitive area got attention now. Takato took it all in. A squeamish look adorned his face. Kari glanced upwards taking delight in Takato's expression. She giggled before returning attention to blowing. He was deeply into having his dick sucked hoping this could go on for much longer. Kari had no intention of stopping dead set on finishing this job until the end. Keeping her hands rested at the base of his unit she held off on fondling not wanting to push this into maximum overdrive.

Takato wasn't sure how this could get any better. His dream girl hidden crush was sexually pleasing him. The pleasure remained consistent since Kari didn't alternate her technique. She always found it tons of fun to help out friends in need, providing it situations like these was equally fun as receiving. Takato was quickly nearing a spectacular finish although he didn't realize it. Too busy enjoying himself at the moment nothing else mattered. Kari had a better understanding of things anticipating the spunk to spill soon. She had a lot of patience so her goal was to make Takato's remaining time last.

Kari knew from experience it was best to keep the same momentum eventually choosing to not alter the sucking style. Takato only now felt an incredible urge to pee. He started to worry that Kari would feel disgusted if semen came pouring out of him. But at the same time the boy couldn't go without this awesome joy. A huge dilemma set itself in. Kari actually yearned for her treat but couldn't audibly tell him with her mouth full. Takato repeatedly moaned from the levels creeping higher. He felt it would only be fair to let her know what was happening. Taking in some air Takato found the courage to speak.

"Kari, I, I mean I'm..." Takato stuttered.

Kari gave him a thumbs up to show it was okay for him to cream. All the while she kept at her extreme sucking. Takato became nervous anyway though at the very idea of ejaculating. He tried hard to stay calm remembering it was a natural thing to occur. The pressure in his body mounted to where it became impossible to ignore. The great shining moment would take place very soon. Kari patiently waited Takato out being able to sense when it would happen. Her keen senses paid off as expected when he suddenly shook while groaning. A hot load entered a second afterwards. Takato felt shaken to the core by this eruption from within. The true definition of awesomeness.

"Oh! Oh my god..." Takato gasped.

Kari didn't swallow until the flow stopped wanting a full helping. She then got into bed with Takato.

"Take it easy. The first time is always rough." Kari cautioned.

"Whew. That was really intense." Takato commented.

"I'm glad you had fun."

Takato pulled his clothes back onto his waistline. He was very grateful to Kari for providing such a special treat onto him. Takato also felt kinda dazed. The boy lied down.

"It's getting late anyway. Let's hit the sack." Kari said.

The two prepared themselves for bed. Takato and Kari both thought to themselves about what they did together without sharing their thoughts. Kari always wanted to meet someone like Takato; considering she was stuck here the child felt it would be best to get to know him even more. Takato also had nothing but love for Kari after her generous actions. They went to sleep after thinking for awhile. Next morning the two got ready for the day. School wasn't in session which left them free to do whatever.

"I have to go feed Guilmon. Want to come along?" Takato asked.

"Sure thing Takato." Kari agreed.

After a quick bite downstairs Takato packed some food for Guilmon in a bag. He, Kari and Gatomon went straight to the park. The trio entered the shed.

"Hey Guilmon!" Takato hollered.

Guilmon emerged from the back. "Morning Takato."

Takato handed over breakfast to his partner who began to eat.

"There's been an area nearby that's a hotbed for Digimon appearing in. I'd like to go check it out, see if we can find out what's causing this." Takato announced.

"I can still armor digivolve so please let me help out." Gatomon implored.

"Okay Gatomon. We'll both go." Kari understood.

"Thanks Kari. I'll feel better with a friend to back me up." Takato remarked.

Guilmon finished chowing down soon afterwards. The four then walked to the abandoned construction site that Takato spoke of. Guilmon and Gatomon sensed the presence of a Digimon close by. Sure enough a Tankmon made its way forward taking aim at the four.

"Take cover!" Takato yelled.

The four scattered avoiding a blast from the hostile Digimon's cannon. 

Takato readied his digivice. "Digi modify! Digivolution activate!"

Kari did as well. "Digi armor energize!"

Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon.

Gatomon armor digivolve to... Nefertimon the angel of light.

The two champion level Digimon stood side by side. Tankmon prepared to fire another shell.

"Pyro Blaster!"

Shooting flames from his mouth, Growlmon engulfed the rogue Digimon in fire disorienting his aim. Nefertimon flew into the air.

"Rosetta Stone!"

The concrete slabs fired from her back hit Tankmon dead center. He was pushed back a few feet reeling from the blow. Growlmon ran forward with his arms raised.

"Dragon Slash!"

Striking down with immense force, Growlmon sliced Tankmon causing mortal damage. He was deleted from it. Growlmon absorbed the data to become stronger. With the immediate threat disposed of the two humans emerged from safety.

"You guys did great!" Kari cheered.

Takato heard some crackling noise coming from above. Tankmon's missed shot damaged the partial building's ceiling causing it to buckle.

"Kari look out!" Takato warned.

Running towards Kari he jumped at the last second to pull her away from the falling debris. A large dust cloud formed blinding them. Growlmon and Nefertimon saw the event unfold from a distance. They rushed to assist finding Takato hunched over Kari having protected her from great bodily harm.

"Takato!" Growlmon cried out.

Takato got cut from shrapnel his arm bleeding. After the dust cleared Kari coughed then helped him stand up.

"I'm okay." Takato assured.

A bright light beam fell from the sky, two more Tankmon emerged. They fired upon the four immediately upon materializing. Nefertimon fired more stones to protect them from the blast. The inevitable explosion caught her forcing the Digimon to black out and return to Gatomon. Kari scooped her friend up.

"We can't stay here!" Kari shouted.

Kari assisted Takato in moving him away from the construction site. Growlmon fired short controlled bursts to keep the Tankmon from advancing. He soon caught up with the children returning to rookie form due to lack of energy. Henry and Rika with their already digivolved partners came running up ready to help out.

"We'll take it from here." Henry said.

Takato nodded unable to speak from the pain. Gargomon and Kyubimon went forward to engage the Tankmon. Kari and Takato made quick haste to Guilmon's shed. 

"Ahh! It hurts!" Takato groaned.

Kari looked over his injury. His shoulder had a slight gash in it. Ripping off part of Takato's sleeve she tied it firmly around the cut. That stopped the blood flow for now.

"I have stuff at home we can use. We should go there right now." Takato informed.

"Okay. Feel better Takato." Guilmon told him.

Takato hugged his Digimon. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Kari still holding the unconscious Gatomon walked with Takato back to his house. Entering through the back door they hurried upstairs to the bathroom. Inside a cabinet the two found some antiseptic which they applied to the affected area. It stung but Takato braved it out.

"I need to lie down." Takato announced.

Kari went with Takato to his bedroom helping him into bed. He got into a comfy position. Kari laid Gatomon down on a mat nearby. Takato later got e-mails from Henry and Rika saying they took care of the situation and were okay. That was a huge relief. Kari hadn't said anything since but felt it was time to speak up.

"Takato, you saved my life back there." Kari realized.

"I just did what anyone else would have done, Kari." Takato countered.

"Still. I, I mean thank you!"

Kari felt overwhelmed hugging Takato tightly. He was speechless.

"Hey come on, we're friends now. Friends help each other out." Takato reasoned.

Kari sighed. "It means a lot to me how brave you were. Just know that."

Kari kissed him on the cheek. Takato smiled back at her. He soon fell asleep from exhaustion. Kari let her hero be. Her D-Terminal beeped indicating an incoming message. From Izzy. She read it learning he found a means to transport her and Gatomon back but would only have a short window of opportunity next morning to do so. She must be ready to leave at 8:00 AM exactly. Kari felt this as a bittersweet announcement.

"I can go home now, but part of me doesn't want to."

Kari stayed by Takato's side for the next few hours. She knew she had to tell him. Later that day Takato woke up. He felt better although his arm was sore.

"Hey Kari. How long was I out?" Takato inquired.

"Awhile but that's not important. We need to talk." Kari shared.

"Huh? What's going on?"

Kari whimpered. "Izzy e-mailed me. He can bring me and Gatomon back tomorrow morning."

"Oh. That's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah but there's a problem with that. I love you, Takato."

Takato gasped. "Kari..."

"Not only am I alive because of your heroism but I've come to really, really like you. Never before have I ever felt this way."

"You've come to mean a lot to me as well. But think about your friends, your family back home."

"I know. I have to return to them. But you must do something for me before I go."

Takato nodded. "Anything."

Kari took off her socks climbing into bed with Takato. She climbed on top of him.

"Make love together. Turn me into a woman." Kari pleaded.

Kari wrapped her legs underneath his. With her upper body upright she took off her camera followed by her shirt. Takato gulped.

"Kari, are you positive this is what you want? You really want to lose it with me?" Takato questioned.

"I'm sure. Please do me this honor." Kari clarified.

Takato immediately agreed. Kari lowered herself down to his level locking her mouth onto his. They started kissing to help deepen their affection. Both held onto each other tightly. This was very serious business as oral games were one thing but actual intercourse meant something else entirely. Kari was dead set in losing it before fate would drag her away from Takato. They would only have a few hours to do this. Their bodies were prime for loving although they weren't ready for penetration just yet. Eager to strip Takato began lifting his blue hoodie over his head but struggled around the neck. Kari helped him until it popped off. Still in his white shirt they rejoined lips for the time being.

The two were eager to get the actual intercourse going. Yet rushing into something before the preparations were ready would be counterproductive. Takato was finally accomplishing what he dreamed of although deep inside he was frightened. Yet the tamer refused to show this in front of Kari. She still had a short bra on which under these circumstances felt chafed. Takato reached around her back unhooking the strap which caused the garment to fall off. He tossed it off the bed after. Below, his privates were already hardening from such extreme excitement. Too much in fact that it was becoming painful.

Takato again fumbled to slide his pants off while holding onto Kari in addition to make out. She helped out once more pulling the clothes down his legs. Kari immediately followed with his underwear giving him relief at long last. Takato sighed now that he wasn't cramped up anymore. He returned his focus to kissing compassionately. Kari had to lie on her side as to not crush Takato's boner. Lifting her feet up she managed to kick the remaining clothes off his legs. With the exception of his goggles, the boy was now completely naked. 

Kari very much wanted to join him. Her own body was heating up getting ready for the big moment. She broke off from him to strip. Sitting upright Kari took off her shorts and underwear in one quick tug. Opening her legs gave Takato a clear view of what a girl had to offer. He mounted Kari to prepare himself. After fidgeting to get into the right positions, they were at the point of no return. Kari remained still imagining actual sex would feel rough at first. If anything the girl wanted to minimize the pain as best she could. Both kids panted heavily. It was now or never.

"Go ahead, Takato. I'm ready." Kari told him.

"I'll go on three. One, two..." Takato counted down.

Pushing forward he entered Kari's vagina breaking barriers for the two of them. At this point the pleasure was insignificant to the importance of such an event. Kari felt her hymen break as Takato went inside. As expected it stung like a hornet. She hissed loudly, a tear dripping out from her left eye. Takato felt sorry for her even though he knew this would happen. The tamer held her hands tightly freezing in place.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Takato hoped.

Kari nodded. "I'll survive..."

"Hang in there."

Takato steadily backed out then began to plow in softly again. Then again. Then again. Sadly the only way for Kari to get adjusted was for him to keep going. Both were fully aware of this. While the worst was over in Kari's situation she wasn't in the clear just yet. Takato felt excellent by all means although he learned how sharing this life changing event meant so much more. He felt bonded to Kari forever now. His goal now was to transition the process smoothly for her. Granted the girl's interior was freshly broken in still feeling incredibly tight. Takato had to balance his thrusts so he didn't cause too much pain while providing enough force to get through.

He moaned having absolutely no control over it which made him feel like a jerk. Kari didn't blame Takato one bit though. Her mind was busy trying to absorb the blows hopefully get used to them. Even though she agreed to this there was still going to be pain involved. Yet Kari despite being uncomfortable was heavily turned on. Juice still leaked out which eased the cramps a little. Through everything the child knew she had to wait until the suffering ended. Takato was preoccupied with his work that he took little attention to enjoying himself. Kari wanted him to have fun however. She lifted her right hand up to his face.

"It's okay. Try to get something out of this." Kari implored.

Taking her words seriously the task at hand no longer felt like a chore. Takato got better control of moving while savoring the immense pleasure. Kari's vagina provided so much more than her mouth did, it wasn't even measurable in comparison. She meanwhile wasn't aching as much managing better control of whimpering. Regardless the girl was pleased in taking the plunge figuring it would be worth the toil before the end. Takato continued to take care by not pumping too fast or too deep. He now knew how sex really brought people together.

Kari was steadily getting used to intercourse from his carefulness. Takato did his duties well. Her body was exploding with emotions of many different types. After some steady thrusts by him, she reflected on what was happening. The feeling in her pussy suddenly changed from negative to positive. Kari smiled extremely glad she was over the initial breaking in. Letting out a large moan the girl started to have fun. Takato was pleasantly surprised by Kari's adjusting. Looking straight into her eyes he confirmed just by exchanging looks she was okay. Wanting to express themselves further they resumed kissing.

With the extreme joy circulating below their mouth action became savage. Takato kept up the inserting to an appropriate level. He set his full attention to absorbing the satisfaction from their body parts interacting. While Kari had been munched numerous times before she was completely unprepared for how a penis would eventually feel being pushed instead. There wasn't a single ounce of discomfort anymore, only true bliss. Kari held onto Takato taking his humps as she was supposed to. She felt this lone act would leave an everlasting impression on both of them. Her genitals were bursting in joy in ways she never thought possible.

Takato couldn't be happier right now. He wanted to finish this interaction perfectly getting used to thrusting through practice. The boy moved in perfect sync to keep both of them satisfied. Kari likewise was pleased with everything as well. She got wetter allowing continuous uninterrupted fun to keep moving forward. Sharing such a unique moment proved to be the highlight of their young lives. Kari embraced Takato's love giving fully aware his emotions were true. Feeling his penis being pushed inside her repeatedly she simply adored it. Even though Kari had loosened up to an extent the pleasure was still immense for Takato.

Both felt extreme love for each other wanting to make the best of what little time they had left before departing. With the fears gone of any pain on Kari's end there was nothing left to do but ride it out. Takato tried super hard to control his eventual ejaculation. His goal at the moment was to prolong the sex for as long as possible. He drew nearer as each entry passed on. Kari couldn't blame him for what would happen no matter what. She sensed his appointed time was closing in. Another side effect was that his moaning volume jacked up which gave the girl a clear sign. Kari moved her face away to speak.

"It's okay, don't hold back. Fill me up when you're ready." Kari told him.

Takato nodded. "Okay, Kari."

The boy ignored his previous pacing method allowing himself to focus on enjoying the sex instead. It wouldn't be much longer until it concluded. Kari knew this also. The two were determined to not let the remaining love go to waste. They set all attention to rejoice however long was left. Takato could feel a rather large load building up inside, ready to burst. Staying true to what Kari requested he relaxed his dick to shoot whenever. Takato was a bit nervous as the end arrived although the child didn't express it. He kept moving at a proper pace soaking the pleasure in huge doses.

Kari imagined being on the receiving end of a cum explosion deep within would have a good effect on her. She stared at Takato while lying in suspense. He didn't leave her in vain for too much longer. The threshold was finally met as a gigantic pound of force was awakened. To get the maximum benefit Takato rammed one last time in as far as possible. The shock from such power caught both by surprise. Shrieking in unison both of them got a huge kick out of the last moment. Takato fell backwards from exhaustion after trying to catch his breath.

"Huh, whew, oh..." Takato gasped.

Kari felt changed from this activity as did Takato. Experiencing a disorienting flurry of emotions their lives would be changed forever from now on. Kari was spent for the time being as the warm spot in her body slowly evaporated. She snuggled next to Takato.

"Thank you so much Takato. This meant the world to me." Kari expressed.

Takato touched her face. "I'm glad we did it too."

With the fun officially over the two had to confront what was happening tomorrow. They were beat from all the excitement staying close to each other unable to sleep. Still naked, Takato and Kari remained in bed not wanting to separate even though they had to very soon. Eventually the next day arrived. Both got dressed not knowing what to say.

"I'm going to miss you terribly Kari. But I'm so glad we met, that we managed to make love together." Takato said.

"So will I. We may be worlds apart although I'll always remember the time we did spend with each other." Kari related.

Gatomon was still unconscious from her injury unaware of anything that had went down. Kari checked on her just as an update arrived from Izzy. He instructed her to point her D3 at a computer monitor exactly when it struck 8 AM. This was only a few minutes from now.

"I guess this is it." Takato realized.

Kari took off her camera taking a selfie with herself and Takato. They smiled as a pair one last time. He turned on his PC in preparation for Kari's departure. They were only seconds away.

"It'll be okay." Kari promised.

Takato held her free hand. Holding onto Gatomon and her digivice with the other, it became 8:00. She and her Digimon were sucked in through the screen transferring through worlds. Takato was now holding onto air. He sniffled becoming emotional.

"Goodbye Kari."

Kari and Gatomon were blinded by immense rays of light. Being pushed forward by some immeasurable force they came crashing onto the floor of Izzy's bedroom from his laptop. Izzy took caution to not be in their path. Once through he helped them sit up.

"Kari! You're back!" Izzy exclaimed.

Overjoyed he hugged Kari tightly. Izzy soon released his grip.

"Are you two okay? All of us were worried." Izzy asked.

"We're fine Izzy. Thank you for bringing us back." Gatomon assured.

Kari felt bittersweet about returning. She stayed silent for awhile.

"I should get back home now." Kari excused herself.

Holding onto Gatomon she made a slow walk back to her apartment. Once back Kari put her camera on a desk to make sure she would develop the photos. They were her only connection left to the world she visited.

"If there's a way for us to reunite, I'll find it. No matter what."

Fast forward to the present. After reflecting on everything through staring at the pictures, Kari felt she had neglected her vow. She lost her virginity to Takato having mostly moved on from that memorable encounter. Kari now felt empowered after all the months that passed. She will find a way to see Takato once more.

End of part 26.


	27. Conflict Arises.

This is part 27 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

Conflict Arises: Kari wasn't going to wait any longer. She became determined to find a way to be with Takato once more. Hoping Izzy could help out Kari hurried over to his home. Fortunately he was there at the time letting her inside.

"What's going on Kari?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy, I have something that needs to be done. It would mean the world to me if you would listen." Kari requested.

"Okay. Let's talk in my room."

The two sat down in Izzy's bedroom.

"You remember when I got transferred to a parallel world a few months ago right?" Kari reminded.

"Of course." Izzy recalled.

"There's something I never told anyone before. I met a group of people known as the Digimon Tamers there. Tai just informed me he met the same Tamers in the dimension that needed help."

"Kari..."

"Please Izzy. Takato, the leader of this team. I have to see him again."

Izzy sighed. "The fact that all of us were able to meet with the Hunters was a random timed event. Trying to mess around with something like that can have unintended side effects assuming it were even possible."

"I know it's asking for a lot but can you at least look into it? I owe him so much."

Izzy owed Kari as well for introducing him to sex four years ago. He hadn't forgotten about that.

"I'll try Kari but I can't promise anything." Izzy understood.

Kari smiled. "That's all I'm asking for. Thank you."

Kari left. Izzy began looking into the old files he saved the day Kari disappeared. 

Back home, Gatomon was waiting for Kari.

"Oh Kari. Where did you run off to?" Gatomon wondered.

"I went to see Izzy. I'm hoping he can help me with my problem." Kari answered.

"A problem? Anything you want to talk about?"

"Well, Gatomon, it deals with Takato. I need to be with him again."

"Takato? Why the sudden interest?"

Kari sat down. "There's something you don't know. He and I did it together, all the way."

"Really? Way back when?"

"I'm sorry I never told you. Since then I've moved on but after hearing Tai met Takato when we assisted the Hunters, its brought back some raw memories."

Gatomon was still in a strong relationship with Patamon. She knew how important the first time was, even though in her case it wasn't pleasing at all. The Digimon felt immediate compassion for Kari's cause.

"Can Izzy really bring you together?" Gatomon questioned.

"I'm hoping so. He's going to try regardless. Takato meant everything to me, I've never felt that way about a boy before." Kari informed.

"I know Kari. Having a soul mate is very important."

Kari showed Gatomon the pictures she took. The selfie just before she left was the most memorable.

"This was the last moment we shared. It feels so long ago." Kari noted.

"Have faith. If there is a way back I'm sure you'll find it." Gatomon comforted.

T.K. had collaborated with some other DigiDestined around the globe to bring his online network together. He was impressed with how it turned out.

"This will be a great tool for us to keep in touch."

Fully operational the teen tested it out by sending alerts to his closest friends here in Japan about it. T.K. was also thinking about Kari. The two had messed around before but it never became anything serious. He wondered if she had any further affection for him.

"There's only one way to find out but it can wait."

T.K. didn't want to bother Kari this late. There was no reason to rush into something unprepared. 

Izzy worked tirelessly through the night as a favor to Kari. While he wasn't able to make contact to the Tamers directly the teen found a link to their world. Izzy also imagined the D3 could be a key to unlocking the transfer as his original digivice lacked such capabilities. He e-mailed Kari instructions on how to transport herself.

Kari had trouble sleeping and was wide awake at the time. Eager to try the method out she snuck out of bed using her iPad to access the web. Following Izzy's guide Kari managed to establish a gateway. Tai and Gatomon were snoozing. She chose to not wake them up.

"I'll see where this takes me first. I can always come back anyway."

Kari was still dressed casually. She got a pack with some basic stuff ready then was sucked through the screen. Kari found herself floating in a green colored tunnel. Moving forward at a set speed she saw an end point in the distance.

"That must be the way out."

Before Kari could reach the finish, a giant black hand materialized in front of her. It grabbed the girl pulling Kari into another realm. She later awoke on a discolored beach to the sound of crashing waves.

"Huh? Where is this place?"

Kari stood up quickly realizing something had gone horribly wrong. She was back in the desolate dark ocean area. Kari took out her D-Terminal but it had no battery life. 

"I, screwed up..."

Fearing for her safety Kari sought shelter in a cave. She could only hope whoever brought her here wouldn't take notice too quickly.

Deep underneath the murky waters lied a massive undersea palace where the forces of darkness maintained an HQ. They had after many, many months of monitoring saw an opportunity to grab the chosen one while she was vulnerable. Yet in the spur of the moment there was no means to track where Kari ended up. The dark ocean stretched on for hundreds of miles after all. Nevertheless she was here and minions were dispatched to find her.

Izzy had gotten an auto confirm his message was sent to Kari. He was worried though that she hadn't responded to him. 

"I hope everything is okay."

Out of an abundance of caution Izzy attempted to make contact to her. Yet he couldn't get through. 

"I'll wait until tomorrow, by then Kari should respond."

Tired from researching Izzy went to bed.

Kari hunkered down in the cave she sought out. Despite the danger she was in the girl tried to stay calm. Panicking wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"I'm safe for now. That's something at least."

Her equipment continued to not function. All Kari could do was hope her friends would piece together where she went.

In the morning Tai got up noticing Kari wasn't around. He went into the den finding no sign of her. Tai became concerned because it wasn't like her to leave without a trace.

"Maybe Gatomon knows something."

Tai went back into the bedroom waking his sister's Digimon up.

Gatomon yawned. "Oh, hello Tai."

"Sorry for waking you so early but Kari isn't here. She didn't leave a note or anything either." Tai told her.

"Strange. Did you try e-mailing her yet?"

"Let me try."

Tai used his own D-Terminal to message Kari. He couldn't get through. Nearby he found Kari's iPad. Tai checked it seeing the instructions from Izzy there.

"I don't understand. What was Izzy doing with Kari?" Tai wondered.

Gatomon knew but was hesitant to speak up. She quickly changed her mind though.

"Kari told me she talked to Izzy about trying to access the world with the tamers." Gatomon shared.

Tai was confused. "Why? What would she possibly want with them?" 

"Tai there's something you don't know. We met them months ago, and apparently Kari got romantically involved with the boy known as Takato during our visit."

Tai understood now. He mentioned Takato by name yesterday and it brought back old thoughts.

"Based on Izzy's message he gave her details on how to get there. But I'm still worried we can't get in touch." Tai reiterated.

"If Kari is in another world its reasonable to think there would be no way to make contact." Gatomon cautioned.

"I guess. Yet I'm going to see Izzy anyway. He might know more."

Tai left to Izzy's place.

Kari somehow managed to sleep through the night. She still wasn't able to use her D-Terminal. 

"I can't stay here hoping for the best. Might as well check around the area."

Leaving the cave with her backpack in tow Kari located an abandoned city. It looked fairly modern with name brand stores all dilapidated for that matter.

"Maybe I can find a charger here."

Kari began looking for an electronics outlet.

Tai somehow felt Kari was in a dangerous situation. He made haste to Izzy's who opened the door for him.

"Izzy, we need to talk. I know what Kari asked you to do but I have a feeling she's not okay." Tai warned.

"I've tried to get in touch with her, she hasn't answered yet. Let's go inside." Izzy directed.

The two went into Izzy's room.

"I've always had a sense when Kari isn't well. Now is one of those instances." Tai commented.

Izzy felt bad. "I'm sorry Tai. I never would put Kari in a bad situation on purpose."

"I know Izzy. It might be nothing after all although I'd like to rule anything else out until we know better."

"Of course. What I'm sure of is that Kari activated my link. She probably got sent through."

"Yeah, I'm just worried where Kari might have ended up."

Kari had managed to find a place that suited her needs. After exploring the shelves she located a charger for her D-Terminal. Plugging it into an old outlet it finally turned on.

"Whew. At last!"

She immediately sent out calls for help to her fellow DigiDestined.

Tai was still with Izzy when they both received her distress call.

"Oh no. Kari really is in trouble." Izzy realized.

"She must be in that place that reached out to her before. We have to rescue Kari immediately." Tai determined.

Izzy still had his files he sent to Kari. He began to analyze them to find a solution.

Kari's use of her D-Terminal caused the forces of darkness to track the signal. They quickly dispatched the shadowy figures known as minions to her location. Kari was trying to communicate more when approaching sounds were heard. They burst through the room quickly locating her in the corner.

"Grab her!" A minion ordered.

Tackling Kari to the ground they tied her up securely in rope. She tried in vain to fight back.

"No! Let me go!" Kari yelled.

Quickly binding Kari they hoisted her into the air and back outside. After radioing in about capturing the target the group was instructed to return to base. A minion drugged Kari to knock her out, causing her to lose consciousness.

Kari woke up soon after. Opening her eyes she found herself chained to a wall inside a small room with a locked door.

"Ugh. My head hurts."

Tugging against her shackles proved fruitless.

"It's no use..."

Kari whimpered out of disappointment. Her D3 that was in her pocket couldn't be felt anymore. She could only fear what these creatures wanted to do with her device, or her for that matter.

In the master control room Kari's digivice was being used as a power conduit for their major plan. At the same moment in the digital world a portal opened up over Little Edo. The town's inhabitants were mostly sound asleep when darkness was released upon them. They would have no chance.

Davis was jostled up from sleep by an alert from his computer. He rushed to it learning of a disturbance happening in the digital world.

"Veemon! We have a problem!" Davis hollered.

Veemon rushed inside. "What's wrong?"

"Something really awful is going on at Little Edo. I'm getting tons of requests for help."

"Little Edo? That's where Floramon is!"

Davis hastily put on some clothes as Veemon told anyone available to meet them there. Once ready the two entered through the digi port.

Cody, Armadillomon and Erika were up early when they received the urgent call for backup. Already in the digital world they agreed to meet with Davis. The five rendezvoused at a small train station outside of the city.

"This might be dangerous. But we have to find out what's going on." Davis insisted.

"I'll come too. I want to help out." Erika volunteered.

"Okay. We'll all go. This mine cart will be the quickest way in there." Cody decided.

The five hopped inside and set off. Davis and Cody continued to hear things about Digimon attacking others coming from everywhere. They did their best to get in touch with the other DigiDestined as well. They arrived in a few minutes finding the place eerily quiet.

"My D3's reception is being blocked here. I can't track any Digimon." Davis reported.

"Mine too." Cody related.

"I have to see if Floramon is okay." Veemon said.

Veemon and Davis rushed on ahead to her home. Cody and Armadillomon split up to search the town. Erika stayed at the station to keep the cart secure.

Veemon and Davis were closing in on Floramon's house when a large commotion was heard from the next street over. They turned a corner to find a few Floramon being chased by a mob of Mushroomon. 

"Here! Come this way!" Davis shouted.

The Floramon shifted directions to Davis and Veemon. The Mushroomon took aim.

"Fungus Cruncher!"

Lobbing explosive shrooms caused mass confusion amongst dust clouds. Fortunately the three Floramon being chased made it to the two of them.

"There's too many of them. Let's go!" Davis yelled.

The five retreated back onto the original street that was clear. Veemon wasn't going to abandon his friend though. He sprinted to her front door knocking excessively on it.

"Floramon! It's me! Open up!" Veemon let her know.

The door burst open revealing an extremely frightened Floramon.

"You came for me..." Floramon realized.

The two hugged briefly. They rushed to get back to Davis who was waiting nearby. The Mushroomon caught up blocking their path. Throwing more volatile fungus caused the two groups to scatter. Veemon and Floramon managed to return to the station where Erika had waited. She was in the car ready to leave. The two Digimon leaped inside. Another mob made up of angry Floramon rushed the station.

"Rain of Pollen!"

The yellow cloud of toxic substances crept up to the three. Erika hesitated to hit the gas but at the last moment did so. Because of the pause though the attack reached the three enveloping them just as the cart began moving. Coughing hysterically Floramon became sick losing her grip and tumbling out. Erika saw her fall. She leapt out as well. Veemon passed out from the pollen as the cart continued on. The mob advanced on the two as they huddled together. Having no chance to fight back they were quickly overpowered and brought back to the town.

Cody and Armadillomon were retreating from the advance of Digimon chasing them. Not knowing their way around Little Edo they ended up at the docks.

"We must leave. I'm worried about the others but there's nothing we can do for them now." Armadillomon regretted.

"I know. Digi armor energize." Cody chanted.

Armadillomon armor digivolve to... Submarimon reliable guardian of the sea.

Cody hopped into his partner as he dove into the water. Submarimon began to move away from the city when a group of Divermon propped up in front of them.

"Spiking Fish Strike!"

Submarimon dived to avoid getting hit. He then took evasive maneuvers.

"Why is this happening? These Digimon are attacking us for no reason!" Cody panicked.

Submarimon was too busy dodging spears to reply. While trying to escape the armor Digimon soon became overwhelmed by hostiles. He took immense hits forced back to his rookie form. Cody lost sight of him while swimming towards the surface. Upon getting to the top he frantically looked for Armadillomon. He was nowhere in sight. Cody swam to the shore taking out his D3.

"It's working now that I'm away from Little Edo."

Tracking his partner Cody saw he was nearby. Running towards the signal the DigiDestined located him unconscious in the water.

Cody gasped. "No, hang on!"

Wading into the surf Cody carried Armadillomon to land. He wasn't moving. Cody attempted to resuscitate him, breathing into his mouth and shaking him. After a few tries he awoke spitting out water. Cody gave Armadillomon some space.

"Thank goodness. Are you okay buddy?" Cody hoped.

Armadillomon stepped backwards with an angry look in his eyes. He growled.

"Diamond Shell!"

Spinning into a ball Armadillomon rolled forward knocking Cody down.

"Hey! What was that for?" Cody snapped.

A bunch of Divermon came clamoring out from the water. They took note of Armadillomon but didn't attack him. Instead the lot charged Cody.

"He has a D3! Grab him!" Armadillomon shouted.

Cody didn't have time to think, he just ran. There was a deep forest close by which the boy ran inside. He managed to temporarily lose the Digimon chasing him. 

"I have to hide my digivice."

Cody dug a small hole burying his D3 inside. He made an X over it to remember where it was. Cody then resumed running. Trying to get away the child heard approaching sounds. The Divermon soon caught up with him surrounding the boy. They pointed their spears in his direction.

"Don't do anything stupid! Surrender!" A Divermon demanded.

Cody had no choice. He put his hands up getting on his knees. A Divermon butted him in the back of the head with a spear causing Cody to black out.

Tai and Izzy were still together as hundreds of reports were coming in about the ongoing situation. They attributed it to Kari's problem having no idea of what to do next.

"I've warned the rest of our friends about everything. Right now we need to regroup before rushing into anything." Izzy advised.

"This is all so horrible though. Kari is missing and now Digimon are going on rampages." Tai added.

"I'll do what I can from here. You should go home Tai."

Tai agreed and left.

Cody finally woke up. He was on his back still in the forest. Trying to sit up, Cody saw his hands and feet were tied to the ground with vines dug into the earth making it impossible to move. Looking around there was nobody here.

"I'm in big trouble."

He still had his D-Terminal but no means of reaching it in his pants. Cody tried to break his hands free, that got him nowhere.

"Ern! I'm stuck!"

Armadillomon then came walking up.

"Armadillomon? What's going on? Why are you acting like this?" Cody questioned.

"It was time Cody. I only became your partner for my own needs, not that it matters to you." Armadillomon claimed.

"Stop it, that's not true! We're friends!"

"Not anymore. This is only the first step in the Digimon taking complete control. But that's enough talk. Where is your D3?"

Cody paused. "You know I can't tell."

"Don't test my patience Cody."

Cody refused to answer. Armadillomon sighed out of disappointment. Standing over Cody's body he began to strip his pants off by pulling them with his teeth.

"N-No, knock it off!" Cody demanded.

Armadillomon ignored him. Once clear from Cody's waistline the Digimon did the same with his underwear. For the first time, the boy was actually frightened of his partner. Armadillomon lowered his face towards Cody's crotch while licking his lips.

"Don't do this! We're partners!" Cody pleaded.

Paying no attention to Cody's plea, Armadillomon took the child's unit into his mouth proceeding to suck super hard.

"Ahh! Mmmn, no... Please s-stop!" Cody begged.

Cody trembled in fear as the rush of forced pleasure took over. He now became fully convinced Armadillomon had betrayed him in one of the worst possible ways. Having only experienced this one time before with Erika the sucking became impossible to ignore. Cody shut his mouth in an attempt to not moan. Armadillomon wasn't making his situation any easier by going all out. Sucking super fast gave the boy huge surges of unwanted joy. Cody already had a full erection that throbbed inside the Digimon's mouth. The child felt helpless. He tried to distract himself from what was happening. The sad truth though couldn't be overlooked.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Cody somberly asked.

Armadillomon didn't even look up. His large mouth providing much more than any humans could. It started driving Cody crazy that he was being pleased but didn't want it. He attempted to resist the pleasure, shutting his eyes as to not watch this terrible scene unfold. The feelings persisted anyway. Even worse deep down was that Cody knew Armadillomon was only doing this to hurt him. The Digimon continued to show no emotion as his blowing dragged on. He teased by adding random movements to his face to further annoy Cody. All the while keeping his mouth fully enclosed.

It got to the point where Cody couldn't stand this anymore. Never did he imagine sex being used against him by none other than his own Digimon. Refusing to show further weakness by struggling or crying, Cody could only endure essentially at Armadillomon's mercy. The Digimon smirked as it became obvious the boy was suffering. With his mouth full of cock he was unable to taunt him verbally yet there was no real need to. Armadillomon was doing enough damage already. As the abuse went forward Cody had to give in a little by moaning. Hating himself for doing so there was no control over it.

His body shook in place with the vines firmly tying his limbs. Armadillomon reveled in the pain he made showing not an ounce of remorse. Staying true to the beginning he didn't let up on extreme oral suction for a second. Cody's privates felt constant dissatisfaction in this case becoming the only thing he could think of. Trying to distract himself from what was going on with such large surges incoming was an impossible task. Armadillomon despite having never done this before still managed to drive Cody mad. The simple actions nevertheless meant so much more. The DigiDestined's eyes remained firmly shut with a strained look on his face.

Armadillomon was giving everything he had meaning Cody wouldn't last much longer under these circumstances. Both knew this very well. The boy approached this definite possibility with mixed feelings. Cody wanted this nightmare over already yet felt climaxing would in effect be surrendering to lust. He wouldn't have a choice in the matter anyway. Armadillomon had no intention of stopping until cream went flying. That was Cody's due punishment in his mind. The human drew nearer to the inevitable as the seconds passed. 

As expected the tightness along with the urge to release presented itself in Cody's body. Groaning louder he prayed the suffering would end soon. Armadillomon continued to show no sympathy. No emotion either for that matter. Cody knew now he was about to come. The telltale signs were there. The rush if semen became more powerful as it flowed towards the extraction point. Moments later there was no stopping the fluid. Trying to stay silent proved useless to Cody as the sticky stuff went flying. The boy shrieked from the shock, his body becoming numb. Armadillomon meanwhile immediately removed his mouth once it started. Cody felt awful as the orgasm went through its course. Filled with shame was the only way to describe how he was.

"Now are you going to talk?" Armadillomon inquired.

Cody opened his eyes. His waist was damp in his own sperm. The boy couldn't speak feeling huge amounts of remorse. Armadillomon became furious. He walked over to Cody's face.

"Tell me! Where is it?!" Armadillomon screamed.

Cody wasn't sure what value his D3 had although he was fully aware he couldn't let Armadillomon have it. He stayed silent. Armadillomon had enough. He positioned his own cock which had become hard as a side effect of arousal into Cody's mouth. The boy didn't have the chance to shut it in time. He now thrashed about wildly trying to dislodge the member. Armadillomon stood his ground not giving him a chance to wiggle.

"Suck it!" Armadillomon demanded.

Cody didn't comply finding this repulsive act disgusting. It quickly became clear though he couldn't get Armadillomon's penis out. He stopped moving but refused to suck. Armadillomon likewise wasn't going to move away until something happened. To make Cody begin he rammed himself in deeper making him choke. The human had no choice but to give in proceeding to pleasure the unit through his oral cavity. Armadillomon finally cut Cody some slack by stepping back a bit, but only barely. He still couldn't shake his face away.

The boy faced the grim reality that he had to do this. The act of giving joy forcefully was far worse than receiving it. Cody nonetheless gave minimal effort at best. Despite all the pain Armadillomon was causing, the child felt more sad than angry. For now the degrading assault made him the most miserable he'd ever been. Cody tried to stay strong during this dark period although he was very close to crying. Armadillomon even with the boy not trying very hard still got incredible physical satisfaction. His dick resting comfortably in place within guaranteed it. Being his first time, therefore not used to such treatment the pleasure caused him to moan. Unlike in Cody's situation Armadillomon prided in the act even boasting through it.

The lasting taste of the Digimon's genitals proved to be extremely unsatisfying to Cody's tongue. He kept sucking though afraid of what would happen if Armadillomon got madder. With his hands still tied down Cody remained helpless to do anything. In between licking he whimpered in despair. The Digimon got a huge kick out of finally experiencing sex firsthand. Becoming relaxed he kept making arousing noises out of reflex in addition to annoy Cody. He was at the breaking point having been betrayed by his best friend raping him. Armadillomon was pleased with the treatment incoming to his body requiring nothing more.

His member at full extension it tingled with awesomeness everywhere. Throw in the humiliating factor towards Cody and he was completely set. The human gave up on trying to ignore the fact this was really happening to him. The presence of male privates in his pie hole was a constant reminder. Armadillomon felt so lost in having fun with the thrill of being sucked. He was looking forward to the remaining portions of the sex to occur. Cody held onto resilience by not shedding tears in front of his Digimon. The boy lied there applying mouth pressure hating the fact this was being forced upon him. Under normal circumstances he would've been more than happy to provide for Armadillomon. 

The Digimon was having a difficult time holding his load. Unprepared for how the end would affect him, Armadillomon was caught by surprise. He sensed his body approaching the final stages incredibly fast. Shivering in suspense the victim in this attack remained unaware of what was going on. Cody was busy trying to hold onto his sanity not thinking about much else. Muffled groans mixed in through the child's grief. Armadillomon started humping in anticipation. Before Cody could make sense why, he heard a large sigh from above followed by a gigantic spill of seed. The child was appalled now as it filled up dripping down everywhere.

Armadillomon loved the raw intensity of climaxing remaining still until he dried out. After finally removing himself Cody coughed wildly to get the awful substance out. He couldn't fathom how anyone could withstand such a thing. Armadillomon took in some air having been dazed from everything. Eventually the Digimon calmed down. Cody stayed in shock over how his best friend could do something this terrible to him, especially after all they'd been through. Armadillomon felt spent for sex at the moment. He then realized even if it continued Cody would never tell him the information he required.

"Hmph. You're so stubborn Cody, always have been. Fine." Armadillomon said.

Armadillomon walked off nearby out of sight. Cody felt somewhat relieved that the rape was over but the damage from it would last forever. Also he was still tied up, stuck here until someone found him. Despair took over making him sob at long last.

"Armadillomon, why?"

Davis had been on the run with the three Floramon he helped rescue. Making it safely away from Little Edo, he was now extremely worried about his friends. He e-mailed Cody getting no reply. Veemon's signal was emanating from close by. The four headed towards it.

"This is so horrible. Our friends started going berserk all of a sudden, it doesn't make any sense." A Floramon rambled.

"I don't understand what's going on either. But something tells me this is only the beginning." Davis surmised.

The three Floramon were deeply afraid. Davis tried his best to keep them calm. Returning to the train station they located Veemon unconscious besides Erika's wheelchair. Davis picked up his partner looking him over.

"He's still alive, thank God." Davis relieved.

"Your friend must've been blasted by pollen. He should wake up soon." A Floramon assured.

"There's nothing more any of us can do here. We should get away while we can." Davis advised.

Davis while holding Veemon led the Floramon to safety.

Tai had rushed home to find Gatomon looking over the damage being bestowed on her world through the PC. 

"Looks like a new challenge awaits us Tai." Gatomon feared.

Tai sat down, his hands shaking. "Gatomon, its worse than you think."

"Huh? What does that mean?" 

"When I was with Izzy we got an SOS from Kari. She's in deep trouble. Somehow Kari got taken to that dark realm she was fearful of."

Gatomon's heart sunk. Her partner had foretold of this.

"What's happening now, Kari is connected to it." Tai said.

"I should have looked out for her. This is my fault..." Gatomon blamed.

"Gatomon no. None of us knew this would happen. But we have to stay strong."

Tai tried again to get in touch with his sister. Still no answer. A portal suddenly opened up from the computer. Agumon hopped out of the monitor.

"Whoa Agumon. Are you okay?" Tai inquired.

"Things are spiraling out of control Tai. I was barely able to make it out of there." Agumon reported.

Agumon sat down exhausted from running. Tai got him some water.

"Thanks Tai. I just need to rest." Agumon acknowledged.

"Take your time buddy. We all need to regroup and figure out what's occurring in the digital world." Tai realized.

Tai attempted to reach the rest of his friends. They either didn't answer or said they're busy with the crisis at hand. It soon became clear this was going to be something huge.

"Did you see any of the other Digimon? Are they safe?" Gatomon asked Agumon.

"I'm sorry Gatomon but we were all separated. The sky became dark then everyone ran." Agumon answered.

"I thought we had finally won. What else poses a threat?" Tai pondered.

Nobody could answer that.

Agumon looked around. "Hey, where's Kari?"

"Agumon, she was taken by our enemies." Tai regretted.

"Oh. I see..." Agumon paused.

The mood was depressing throughout the room. Tai got an unfortunate update from Izzy saying any possible access to where Kari was had been sealed off. There was nothing any of them could do to help her now. Tai fell apart as he started to sob. Agumon got up hugging him tightly as did Gatomon.

"It's going to be okay. We'll do whatever possible to save Kari." Agumon promised.

Yolei had tried to make it to Little Edo to assist Davis and Cody when she and Hawkmon got cut off from hostile Digimon. The two found themselves trapped in an old factory. Exhausted from fighting Hawkmon was unable to digivolve anymore. 

"I can't get through to anyone. We're on our own Hawkmon." Yolei told him.

"No doubt our enemies are surrounding us. We have to flee while we can." Hawkmon suggested.

"You're right. It's the only option left."

Yolei carried Hawkmon who was too tired to walk. She made her way towards the exit when Andromon appeared blocking their path. He raised his arm to attack. Yolei ran back but his Lightning Blade hit her anyway. The blow blasted her and Hawkmon into the wall with such force they were knocked out.

Outside Ken and Wormmon were tracking Yolei's signal. They watched from a distance as she and her Digimon were carted out of the building by a bunch of random Digimon. Ken felt powerless to help.

"There's too many of them. I wouldn't stand a chance." Wormmon warned.

Ken broke down punching the dirt out of despair.

"I'm so sorry Ken. I know you love her." Wormmon comforted.

Ken sighed. "Why is this even happening? Why?"

Retreating for now the two returned home.

Izzy and T.K. were working together to gather as much information as possible. All they knew was that the tranquil existence that had become the norm had officially ended. The younger one's network was functioning in informing DigiDestined everywhere with updates. Izzy had no direct line of communication to Tentomon fearing for his safety. He was monitoring the pattern of darkness that began over Little Edo. It had since increased dramatically.

"If this keeps up there won't be any safe place left."

Izzy knew the older kid's Digimon lived on File Island. He made it a priority to get them out of there. Opening the digi port the teenager came out to the closest area possible. Upon exiting his immediate surroundings were amidst devastation. Everything was blackened, signs of destruction everywhere.

"I have to find Tentomon."

Rushing to Tentomon's home he found it abandoned. A quick look around the neighborhood revealed similar results at the other Digimon's homes. Izzy got a fix on Tentomon from nearby. He hurried to the reading which led to a tall tree.

"Tentomon! Are you in there?"

The hiding tree opened up as an injured Motimon tumbled out. Izzy knelt by his side.

"Motimon, hang in there!" Izzy yelled.

Scooping the Digimon up, Izzy returned to the access point back home. Lying Motimon down he started to treat his wounds.

"Ow... Izzy, it hurts." Motimon groaned.

"Shh. You're gonna be okay. Don't talk." Izzy cautioned.

Matt was with Sora in the human world. Like the others they were deeply concerned about the welfare of the digital world and their partners.

"Matt, I'm really worried. I can't get in contact with Biyomon." Sora panicked.

"It's the same thing with Gabumon. We need to go find them." Matt decided.

"I know. But it could be dangerous without backup."

"The longer we wait, the longer we don't know if our friends are okay."

Sora still had doubts but fretted more about the Digimon over her fears. Opening the digi port the two entered the digital world. Like Izzy both were in shock over what they were seeing.

"My God. Such destruction." Sora witnessed.

"We should find our partners and leave. The sooner the better." Matt advised.

Getting readings in different directions the two split up. Matt hurried to where Gabumon was located. His digivice led him to a field of shrubbery. Searching through the bushes Matt heard breathing close by.

"Gabumon? Is that you?" Matt hoped.

Gabumon appeared. "Matt?" 

The two hugged glad to see each other.

"We must leave this place. It's not safe." Matt told him.

Returning to the access point the two waited for Sora. The darkness blocked out all possible communications so Matt had no means of reaching her. Buzzing was heard from above just as a Flymon passed by.

"Matt look out!" Gabumon warned.

Gabumon pushed Matt out of the way of incoming stingers. Flymon began coming around for another pass. 

"Blue Blaster!"

The beam of energy hit Flymon in the abdomen but he managed to stay his course. The rogue Digimon opened fire again. Matt and Gabumon were both grazed by the sharp points. Cut up they separated in the confusion. Gabumon fell down while running. Flymon took advantage of him tripping by swooping down grabbing him in his arms. He then took off into the sky as Matt watched in horror. Before Matt could consciously react approaching Digimon appeared.

"There's a human! Take him prisoner!" A ToyAgumon shouted.

Matt reopened the port knowing he was helpless without Gabumon. Coming out in his room the teen felt like he failed. He also saw the access point was destroyed after he went through.

"Sora, Gabumon, I'm sorry."

Matt's injury stung like a bee. He went into the kitchen to heal himself.

Back in the dark ocean another project was being developed. Kari's D3 was still being used as a conduit for the master plan but something else would be needed to harness its full power: cooperation from its user.

End of part 27.


	28. The Fallen.

This is part 28 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

The Fallen: Kari had been softly crying to herself since she woke up. She knew her actions had caused something bad to happen no to mention put her in grave danger. The door to her cell suddenly unlocked then swung open. Two minions walked inside.

"Please! Let me go!" Kari pleaded.

The minions said nothing in response. They moved over to Kari, unlocking her shackles but quickly cuffing the girl's hands behind her back before she could fight back. Holding her securely they led Kari out of the room to the main control room. On numerous screens it displayed the various chaos going on back in the digital world.

Kari was horrified. "This, is my fault..."

Her D3 was in a secure glass case being used to power the master plan. A dark shadow of a large Digimon popped up in a hologram. It was one that Kari didn't recognize.

"Why? Why are you doing these awful things?" Kari asked.

"Hush now child. Your suffering is almost over. This is how the worlds will end, and you will be a part of it." The Digimon said.

A third minion carried a dark spore walking up to Kari. She struggled relentlessly recognizing the object. Forcing Kari to her knees the third minion stuck the orb into her neck.

"Ahh!" Kari shrieked.

The evil within took hold taking control of Kari's thoughts, her perception, her actions. The transition would take time, for now the minions returned Kari to her cell. Inside the child tried to fight back against the virus implanted; a fight she knew she couldn't win.

Sora was still tracking Biyomon coming from farther away than where she entered from. The darkness above caused distortions affecting the natural weather. Rain started pouring heavily. 

"Ugh. How could things get any worse?"

The storm turned violent thundering and lightning. Sora sought cover underneath some trees just as a yellow bolt struck the branches above. One large one broke off falling down. Sora leapt to avoid getting struck at the last second. Her leg though was now caught underneath the thick branch which was too heavy to move.

"Me and my big mouth."

Sora's digivice fell out of her hands landing just out of reach. Her D-Terminal was still inactive making it useless. She was trapped in a dangerous situation with no one nearby to help now. Rain kept pouring as the teen sighed out of anguish.

Mimi was in a different time zone although she was aware something disastrous was going on in the digital world. Palmon wasn't answering her calls making her extremely worried.

"Somebody has to know more than I do. But who?"

Going down the list of her friends back in Japan the teen only got voicemails. She then remembered T.K. mentioning an online communicating system he was working on. Accessing it Mimi saw hundreds of reports detailing random attacks along with calls for help. Yet without Palmon there was little she could do. 

"It would be pointless for me to go in alone. I'll do what I can from here."

Matt had healed himself from the injury he sustained. The boy was now panicking over the whereabouts of Gabumon and Sora. He used T.K.'s network to alert anyone about them.

Tai was still moping in his bedroom when Matt's alert came in. He read it.

"Oh no. Some of our friends are in deep trouble." Tai realized.

Tai looked on his computer seeing the direct access points to File Island had all been terminated. The nearest one was on Server. Agumon was still recovering so he couldn't leave just yet. 

Despite Kari fighting against the dark spore to take control of her, the girl's D3 was continuously being utilized to expand the darkness. A direct link to the dark ocean had been established. The Flymon that grabbed Gabumon had reported his capture to the superiors. Landing in a stronghold he handed the Digimon over. After incapacitating him with a knockout drug they transported him to the undersea palace. Kari meanwhile lost the battle against herself. The spore took over entrapping her within. Minions watching a security camera in her cell saw the scene unfold.

"She's ready." They witnessed.

Unlocking Kari's cell the minions unlocked her handcuffs.

"Thank you. It's time to get to work." Kari declared.

Gabumon was placed in another holding cell and restrained. Kari was eager to pay him a visit whenever he would wake up.

Gatomon, Agumon and Tai were trying to gather as much information that they could. The feline Digimon suddenly felt cold as if something devastating had just happened.

"Kari, something is wrong with her!" Gatomon yelled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Agumon inquired.

"I have a strong connection with my partner. There's been a change, one I fear for the worst." Gatomon clarified.

"I believe you Gatomon. But the big question is how do we help her?" Tai brought up.

None of them could give a good answer for that. They continued to work.

Joe was with Gomamon in the human world when everything began to fall apart. He like the others were trying to make sense of the situation.

"I feel so bad. Everything we've done to protect your home world has been undone." Joe noted.

"I'm trying to not think on it either. Very upsetting indeed." Gomamon related.

Joe pet Gomamon on his head. The two attempted to keep their spirits up.

Yolei had regained her senses after smacking into the wall before. Her head hurt but she quickly discovered her hands and feet were tied up.

"Hey! Where am I?"

She was being held in a prison set up for captured Digimon in the digital world. Her equipment wasn't in her pockets, Hawkmon wasn't there either. Yolei immediately knew she was in a bad situation. 

"How did this all happen?"

Concerned for herself, her friends the girl started freaking out. Yolei shimmied to the door managing to stand up but the door was sealed shut. She banged against it a few times out of frustration before falling down with a thud.

"Ow!"

Yolei sat up moving into the corner. Her wrists and ankles were already cramping up. She was stuck here until someone hopefully would find her.

The darkness had spread to farther out from its origin point in the digital world. Kari's normal conscience was a prisoner in her own body. Having no control over anything she could only witness what was going on. She was observing everything occurring in the main control room.

"Nothing is going to stop us this time."

Kari turned attention to a monitor with Gabumon's holding cell. The Digimon had awoken from being drugged. She decided to pay him a visit. Entering the room he was relieved to see her.

"Kari, oh thank goodness. We need to get out of here." Gabumon told her.

Kari shut the door saying nothing. She hit a panel on the wall which spun around revealing a black gear.

"Gabumon, do you know what this is?" Kari asked.

"Wait, is that..." Gabumon paused.

"My masters have utilized an old trick from Devimon. Using these gears we have started what will eventually be the end of all worlds."

"Masters? Kari I don't understand. Why are you acting like this?"

"I've discovered my true destiny Gabumon. I belong with the darkness."

Gabumon gasped. "No! You're a DigiDestined!"

"Hmph. Not anymore. And you are now my prisoner who I'm free to do whatever I feel like."

"Kari this isn't you. I know you're a good person. Please don't do this."

Kari picked up the gear. "I could very easily infect you but that wouldn't be any fun."

"Snap out of it! Just untie me and we'll escape together."

"You're tied up for a reason. Know this Gabumon, your old life is over. You'll never see Matt or any of your friends ever again."

Gabumon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He sighed feeling very upset knowing he couldn't get through to her.

"That's enough chit chat. I'm going to play with you now." Kari announced.

Sitting down in front of Gabumon she started rubbing the outside of his pouch.

"N-No! Don't touch me there!" Gabumon yelled.

Kari ignored Gabumon's request continuing to rub. Having the outside of his crotch touched would inevitably lead to him exposing himself. The Digimon panicked struggling to free his arms from behind his back. Kari wasn't concerned fully aware he was helpless. She relentlessly fondled him wanting to begin her fun as soon as possible. Gabumon still hadn't ever messed around with a girl never wanting his first to be in this kind of awful situation. He sweated a bit while trying to not get aroused. Kari showed no emotion as her assault continued. The girl knew this was a flawless first step that Gabumon had no control over, it would only be a matter of time. The Digimon groaned attempting to block out what was happening to him.

Yet he couldn't move his arms or legs leaving him vulnerable to Kari's torture. Her handiwork soon came into full effect as his penis began to expose itself. She grinned in a sinister fashion. Using both hands now Kari kept molesting Gabumon eliciting forced moans out his mouth. With the base of the Digimon's unit forming the shaft also hardened in length. Kari grasped it within her right palm gently jerking the appendage off. The girl's touch stung deeply to Gabumon as he refused to admit it felt good. She intended to humiliate him further already beginning to move on. With her left hand she stripped out of her yellow shorts and underwear. 

Gabumon had shut his eyes so he was unaware of what was going down. He felt below his waist that he attained a full erection becoming ashamed of himself. His mouth drooped into a sad frown. Kari wasn't getting as turned on even with a meaty cock displayed in front of her. Her twat wasn't even a single drop wet. Putting her left hand back to fondling duty she let it be for now. The child had plenty of experience in these types of jobs knowing exactly how to handle a boy's hood. Gabumon was being driven crazy over Kari's touch in that he couldn't enjoy it. 

"Please, please stop this..." Gabumon requested.

To his surprise Kari complied. He opened his eyes just as she stood up shoving her vagina into his face. Gabumon tried in vain to look away from it but Kari held his head in place. 

"You don't have a choice Gabumon. Get to work." Kari instructed.

Resisting her command made the girl angry. She raised her hand slapping him against the cheek. Gabumon started crying as it became apparent he had to comply. Fearful of further punishment he licked the outside of Kari's lips. She let out a huge sigh as the pleasure flowed in. Keeping a hold on his head gave Gabumon no room to wiggle away. The Digimon found this supposedly fun activity to be revolting under these circumstances. Not to mention who was doing them. Gabumon gave minimal effort at best unable to commit himself to work better. Kari regardless still got heavy tongue action resulting in joy.

She freely moaned showing no guilt in doing so. Likewise the child's body did what came natural in leaking juice. Moistening up rather quickly the stuff dripped all over. Gabumon inadvertently tasted what he found to be foul poison through making contact. More tears swelled out his eyes. Even with the horrid treatment going on the Digimon knew he had to keep performing. Kari was pleased in how everything was turning out. She decided her pussy was well enough to move on to actual intercourse. Stepping back Gabumon coughed to get the liquids cleaned out.

"I'm ready now. So let's do this." Kari implied.

Kari sat down beginning to mount Gabumon.

"No, wait!" Gabumon begged.

A second later Gabumon felt his penis make interaction with Kari's vagina. She plowed down enveloping most of his shaft. The supreme shock of being inside of a girl almost knocked him out. Unlike a male backdoor this was on a whole new level. Gabumon gasped hating the initial first plunge. Kari hadn't been properly laid since Takato so the welcome return of cock felt very enjoyable. Now deep onto him she got into a steady beat of making repeated contact. Humping back and forth in slow but steady drops gave both gigantic sources of pleasure. Gabumon though hated every second of it. He had lost all hope now.

Displaying a look of defeat Kari became overjoyed in breaking him. Her tight insides accommodated themselves extremely well for a Digimon of Gabumon's size. More satisfactory than a human boy's. She voluntarily squealed in delight while dropping down. The Digimon again struggled to free himself determined to stop this assault. Kari took further delight in seeing Gabumon resist reveling in the pain she was causing. He wasn't used to vaginal intercourse at all having an extremely difficult time dealing with it. Moans repeatedly being uttered the Digimon cursed himself on the inside for making those sounds. Frequent tears formed from his sad eyes.

Kari was able to slip easily on Gabumon as her twat leaked more. She was truly having a blast with her ride. The Digimon provided so well for her needs that his suffering seemed insignificant in comparison. The girl got a real feel for being on top even considering this was Kari's first rodeo. Unafraid to go deep all she received was bliss. Gabumon just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. His friend Kari was essentially raping him without any remorse. He just prayed once he came she would leave him alone. The forced on pleasure was constant in huge heavy doses, quickly getting to the point where the Digimon couldn't bear it anymore.

Unfortunately his penis wasn't ready for a release just yet. Kari was in no rush for seed getting the full enjoyment out of her current treatment. Each thrust brought her happiness while to Gabumon it was simply misery. His arms quickly ached from shaking so much making him abandon freeing himself. It became reality to the poor Digimon he had to endure. That only made him sob more. Kari saw him cry, heard it as well. She smiled as a result. Gabumon refused to watch this assault take place firmly shutting his eyes. All the while below his waist he felt Kari pounding super deep.

Most of the Digimon's rock hard shaft entered her body. Feeling Kari's wet juicy innards rub against it in such a fashion only made him miserable. Gabumon was getting too much joy in one moment to even comprehend the amounts before they started up again. His body finally began to fill up in white giving him some hope his rape would conclude soon. Kari though suddenly came up with an excuse to prolong Gabumon's predicament. Her pussy wasn't nearly as close to ejaculating although he had no idea of that. The child grinned as she finalized her plan. Rejoicing in a few more squats she cupped the Digimon's face in her right hand.

"If you climax before me, I'll punish you more." Kari threatened.

Gabumon shuddered in fear of being abused further. He did an immediate about face trying to hold back. Resisting the sex put a ton of pressure on him though. Kari kept humping at her current speed fully aware it was impossible for Gabumon to not come. The Digimon groaned as he tried unsuccessfully to at least delay himself. His load wasn't going to wait any longer. Even though Gabumon didn't want to, he felt his dick spill deep inside. For the first time in his life he actually hated what he normally liked. Kari rejoiced in the warmth in addition to her victory stopping momentarily to let everything sink in.

"Aw too bad Gabumon. You lost." Kari shamed.

Kari hopped off as he hung his head down in guilt. Gabumon then glanced at Kari through his tear filled eyes.

"No more. I beg you!" Gabumon pleaded.

Kari laughed. She knelt down in front of Gabumon again wiping the fluids off his shrinking cock. Once dry the girl took the member into her mouth. The Digimon was already exhausted from being forced into ejaculating before. He simply sighed in despair with the pleasure returning once more. Weakened beyond belief Gabumon had no more fight left in him. Continuing to sniffle he moaned unwillingly again as well. Kari didn't want to rush this final act through so her performance was average at best. Eventually Gabumon hardened up again to his max length.

Taking the more traditional approach to blowing she bobbed forwards and back to cover more areas. Kari's hands remained active also playing around with his balls. Gabumon was losing his mind with so much sex being applied in such quick fashion. He could do nothing to convince Kari to stop or protect himself. Part of his body felt sore although mostly the joy took over. She had sucked many boys overall in the past so this act felt much more natural than the riding. Gabumon's unit felt super rich within Kari's mouth and palms. The girl kept applying skills she learned to further demean her former ally.

The oral suction was going full swing now. Kari went all out at this point moving and slobbering like a pro. This was more of what the Digimon was used to dealing with although it didn't help lift his moods. His friend had lost her calling and was still raping him. Kari was pumped full of energy unlike her victim. She again displayed no emotion as the assault played on. Gabumon just wanted this to end already. Still tightly tied up in a sitting position he suffered greatly through every one of Kari's actions. This humiliating ordeal was one of the worst experiences of his life. Gabumon soon couldn't cry anymore having been dried out. He kept a sad expression on his face while trying to keep quiet.

Kari gave him a superb showing that exceeded what the Digimon normally went through, even with Matt. Combining hands with mouth in such a cruel manner made it harder to ignore. Sure enough his body was already in the priming stages for spurt number two. Gabumon paid no attention to such matters instead focusing on emptying his mind. Kari observed his behavior relaxing to a slight point. She turned up the heat by sacrificing a hand to creep up to the Digimon's tail hole. Gabumon shrieked upon the fingering occurring once more not liking it in the least. Kari performed both acts simultaneously which drove the Digimon nuts.

Not afraid to go in deep she got into a rhythmic routine while sucking in the front. Gabumon was being exploited on two sensitive areas now. He gasped and moaned continuously not used to both things happening at the same moment. Below his waist this further propelled him towards a gooey mess. In certain ways Gabumon didn't want to give Kari the satisfaction of his seed. Yet in logical sense it was destined to bring itself forward given the circumstances. The Digimon felt himself draw closer. Being fingered and sucked he trembled in agony not wanting to embarrass by coming. Kari knew he was in a tizzy.

She didn't give him any options or mercy. The momentum rose rising to the point of no return. Gabumon braced as he forcibly spilled in Kari's mouth. A smaller amount than before but still physically as strong. The Digimon panted throughout the process before collapsing in place when it winded down. Kari waited until the stream concluded before gulping the treat for her hard efforts. After removing her mouth she grabbed her clothes off the floor yanking them back up her legs. Gabumon was so distraught at this point as he stared down at the floor.

"Why? Kari, why?" Gabumon questioned.

"Suck it up Gabumon. The forces of darkness are going to devastate both worlds here and beyond. Just be thankful I didn't put that gear into you." Kari snapped.

Kari left the room locking the door upon leaving. Gabumon took in some air trying to make sense of why she would do something so awful to him. He soon passed out from exhaustion.

Tai felt he couldn't sit in his room as the digital world remained under attack. Agumon was feeling better so the teen decided to go. 

"Sora could be in danger, as are many of our companions but I have to make sure she's okay." Tai announced.

"I'm with you Tai. What's the plan?" Agumon asked.

"We're going to meet up with Joe on Server. From there we can find a means to File Island." Tai explained.

"Please Tai, try to find out as much as you can while there." Gatomon implored.

"I will Gatomon." Tai promised.

Tai opened the digi port sucking the two of them in. Joe and Gomamon were there waiting for the duo. 

"This is just as bad as I thought it was." Tai noted.

"We should try to keep a low profile for now. Let's go." Joe directed.

Gomamon entered the water. "I'm ready."

Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon. 

The three hopped onto the Digimon's back then he set off. Navigating the water Ikkakumon began to head towards File Island. With the black sky present everywhere visibility was limited. Tai and Joe kept trying to reach anyone hoping to gather more information. All they knew was that this all had something to do with Kari.

"We will arrive shortly. Everyone stay on guard." Tai cautioned.

Sora was still trapped underneath the thick branch. She still couldn't reach her digivice but it was turned on. An alert popped up indicating a Digimon was approaching the area. Sora became concerned it might be hostile. Looking around everywhere while staying silent the teen prepared for the worst.

"Sora! Are you here?" A voice called out.

"Yes! Please, help me!" Sora shouted.

Yokomon came scurrying forward out of some shrubbery.

"We have to get out of here!" Yokomon insisted.

"My leg, it's stuck." Sora informed.

Yokomon walked over seeing the predicament. Without hands she could do nothing to assist though. And she was too weak to digivolve.

"It's no good. I can't help you." Yokomon regretted.

"Go find help. I'm sure one of our friends are nearby." Sora instructed.

"Sora wait, I don't want to leave."

Sora hugged her Digimon. "I'll be okay. Please, hurry."

Yokomon shimmied Sora's digivice to her then took off.

Tai and company made it to the docks at File Island. He and Agumon departed.

"Ikkakumon and I will wait here. Go and find Sora." Joe told Tai.

Tai nodded. "Right."

Making their way to near where Matt was before, they discovered the destroyed access point. Tai held out his digivice but it was being jammed except for extremely close proximity.

"Sora could be anywhere nearby. Where do we begin?" Tai pondered.

"All of our houses are to the east by the mountain. We can try there." Agumon suggested.

The rain was still pouring over the island. Hurrying carefully to where the Digimon lived Tai and Agumon found the place abandoned. Briefly checking each home no one was present. The two prepared to leave.

"Wait. I'm getting a reading, a Digimon is approaching." Tai alerted.

Agumon stood prepared for a fight.

Yokomon appeared from around a corner. "Tai? Agumon?" 

She ran up to them.

"Thank goodness. I found Sora, we have to help her!" Yokomon shouted.

"Okay. Lead the way." Tai instructed.

Yokomon directed the two back to where Sora was stuck. Tai rushed to her side upon making contact.

"Hang in there. We'll get you free." Tai assured.

Tai and Agumon worked together to lift the branch off of Sora's leg for long enough so she could move away. After dropping it the teen helped her stand up.

"Ahh! It hurts!" Sora yelped.

Sora's ankle was twisted. She limped against Tai.

"Joe is waiting for us at the docks. We can't stay here." Tai told her.

Knowing Sora couldn't walk on her own, Tai hoisted her into his arms; one underneath her legs and the other around her neck.

"It'll be okay." Tai swore.

The four began to leave. Yet holding onto Sora limited how fast Tai could walk. Making slow progress the rain only got worse as they continued. Near the outskirts of Toy Town close to where Joe was waiting, rumbling caught the group by surprise. Monzaemon leapt out from nowhere taking notice of them. He immediately started firing upon the four with his eye lasers.

"Run!" Tai ordered.

Sprinting away they managed to get clear of his line of sight for a moment.

"Agumon, buy us some time." Tai said.

Agumon nodded. "Sure thing."

Agumon digivolve to... Greymon.

Tai holding Sora and Yokomon continued running away. Greymon started facing off his opponent. Charging Monzaemon he attempted to knock him down. Yet Monzaemon stood strong grabbing Greymon and flipping him over. On his back now he glanced upwards as Monzaemon stomped down repeatedly with his feet with incredible force. Greymon groaned in pain as he tried to stand.

Tai and company were making good progress to the docks. Quickly arriving they regrouped with Joe and Ikkakumon. Tai rest Sora on the waiting Digimon as Yokomon hopped next to her. The boy was now deeply concerned that Agumon hadn't caught up.

"Joe, get Sora to safety." Tai insisted.

"Tai wait. You shouldn't go back alone." Sora disagreed.

"I can't leave him. Please understand." Tai reasoned.

Tai then ran back. Joe was hesitant to leave. After Tai made it out of view a Seadramon erupted out of the water approaching the group. Like Monzaemon he set up on immediately attacking. Ikkakumon saw him.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Launching several projectiles they hit the dragon knocking him back. It became clear that they had to evacuate immediately. Ikkakumon hurried away from the island.

Tai ran back to where Greymon was fighting. He saw him in the far distance clearly losing the fight against Monzaemon. Tai got closer still trying to comprehend why their ally was attacking them. It didn't make sense. By the time he got nearby Greymon was collapsed on the ground.

"He's too strong Tai..." Greymon grumbled.

Another laser blast hit Greymon forcing him back to Agumon. Tai ran to his aide. Lifting the Digimon onto his back the teen sought cover in one of the houses in Toy Town. Finding a basement in this particular building he descended to temporary safety. Sitting Agumon down on a couch Tai took a moment to catch his breath. 

"Why is this happening? Oh Kari, please be safe." Tai hoped.

Monzaemon had since lost sight of his opponent. Rather than destroy his whole town in search for them he let it be. 

Kari had channeled the energy out of her D3 to further advance the corruption of all worlds. Within time it could spread to parallel realms although the process takes quite awhile. She took this opportunity to get a feel for her new home exploring its different functions. While learning a lot the girl came across a large room covered in black digi eggs. 

"Hmm. What is this place?"

There was a minion nearby tending to the fields. She approached him.

"Oh Queen Kari, you're here in Secondary Village." He realized.

"I've never heard of this place before." Kari admitted.

"It's a breeding ground for defeated dark Digimon so they can be reborn. With the power surges at its current rates we can finally begin restoration."

Kari became intrigued. "I see. Very interesting."

The child moved along continuing her tour.

Joe and his group made it successfully back to Server. He assisted Sora to an access point nearby. Yokomon and Gomamon were there with them.

"You should go home and rest Sora." Joe advised.

"Yeah, but I'm super worried about Tai. Not to mention all of our friends for that matter." Sora brought up.

"It's clear this is a huge calamity for us but we can't rush back into danger blindly. That won't help anyone in the long run." Joe reasoned.

Sora sighed. "All right. I'll be in touch."

Sora opened the digi port coming out in her bedroom with Yokomon. She hobbled to bed lying down. Yokomon stayed by her side. Both were exhausted.

"Rest Sora. We need to take it easy." Yokomon said.

Tired she closed her eyes quickly nodding off. Yokomon followed suit.

Palmon had gotten far away from File Island by boat. She was now wandering around an unknown area not knowing what to do. 

"I'm so vulnerable alone out here. Where can I go?"

Like the others she had no idea why her fellow Digimon started acting strangely. Palmon descended upon a gigantic forest hoping to keep a low profile in there. Venturing deep inside the Digimon quickly got lost.

"Oh no. What should I do now?"

Palmon attempted to stay calm by gathering her thoughts. She walked slowly listening for any signs of life. The Digimon soon heard whimpering coming from up ahead. Cautiously Palmon moved on ahead coming across Cody still bound with vines and half stripped. She rushed to his side beginning to free him.

"Palmon? Is that you?" Cody asked.

"Hang on. I'll have you free in a second." Palmon assured.

Finishing ripping up the vines it suddenly reflected on her what happened here. Palmon noticed Cody's clothes were not on his body and there were stains of semen.

"Cody, are you okay? Did..." Palmon paused.

Cody sat up embracing his rescuer tightly. He resumed crying as the memory of what his former friend did to him. Palmon knew for sure Cody was assaulted in some fashion. It saddened her greatly. She hugged him back.

"I'm sorry..." Palmon expressed.

Palmon gave Cody the opportunity to let it out. She would be there for him, no matter how long it would take.

End of part 28.


	29. Road to Recovery.

This is part 29 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

Road to Recovery: Davis had since returned home after saving the Floramon he was with. Lying Veemon in bed the boy feared how to tell him about the whereabouts of his mate. He was equally concerned about Cody who he couldn't reach through e-mails.

"Everything is falling apart. This is tragedy on a massive scale."

Davis monitored the continuing chaos through his program on the computer. The child also utilized T.K.'s network to alert them about what he saw personally. 

Izzy was still treating Motimon of his injuries. Using his family's first aid kit he did the best he could. Eventually the teen finished tucking him into bed afterwards.

"Just rest for now." Izzy told him.

Motimon sniffled. "Thank you Izzy."

The two were deeply worried about the crisis going on. Once Motimon slumbered Izzy got back into his laptop. He tried to analyze the parallel world that the Tamers existed in.

"It would seem I can't get into this realm. Hmm, what about the place where Kari was taken?"

Changing course Izzy managed to find a link between the dark ocean and D3's. But to further test the theory he would need one of the more advanced digivices here.

"Someone has to be available."

Messaging T.K., he replied saying he'd come over first thing tomorrow. None of the others answered Izzy's alerts. Being worked up for so long he took a break in the kitchen fixing himself dinner. Izzy knew deep down this latest problem was going to be a huge challenge praying his group could triumph over it. He tried to stay positive.

The afternoon turned into early evening. Cody was still with Palmon. He remained inconsolable over Armadillomon betraying him. After yanking his pants back up the boy stayed silent.

Palmon approached him. "We're still in danger Cody. I don't think it's safe here."

"I know Palmon. I buried my D3 nearby, let's go get it." Cody directed.

The two returned to the area where Cody hid his digivice. Picking it up from the dirt he began to blaze a trail out of here. Eventually they made it out of the forest to a clear area.

"Okay. We should get a good signal from here." Cody hoped.

Tracking the potential access points in the area he became distraught to learn there weren't any nearby. Palmon shared his disappointment. 

"It's no good. We're going to be stuck in the digital world for awhile." Palmon realized.

"Yeah. I'll try to tell Mimi I found you. Hang on." Cody offered.

Cody e-mailed Mimi who expressed relief over the news. She answered back to stay safe in the meantime. The temperature was rapidly dropping causing both to shiver.

"There should be shelter somewhere close by. We can hide there until tomorrow." Palmon advised.

Palmon had a vague understanding of the area. She led Cody to a short mountain with a cave at the bottom. Venturing to the far back of it was the best they could do for warmth.

"I'm still so cold." Palmon commented.

Cody felt bad for Palmon. She had no clothes on while his digital world attire helped him to an extent. He held her close to him.

"Hang onto me. We'll share body heat." Cody instructed.

Palmon did feeling a little better.

Erika and Floramon were being held back in a detention center within Little Edo. Locked together in a room the duo were cut off from everyone.

"It's no good. This door is sealed shut." Floramon noticed.

"You're a Digimon though, can't you digivolve to something stronger?" Erika asked.

"I've never been able to do that. Normally it requires something extraordinary for digivolution to occur. I'm so scared."

Erika was frightened also. Plus without her wheelchair she was completely immobile. The girl had faith something would help them however.

"It's just us here. What are we gonna do?" Floramon fretted.

"Everything will be okay. Try to calm down." Erika told her.

Floramon couldn't. She curled up into a fetal position then cried a little.

"Hey, I have to ask though. Why did you jump out after me?" Floramon wondered.

"You were in trouble. I kind of felt I had too." Erika admitted.

"What's your name?"

"It's Erika."

Floramon wiped her face. "Well I'm Floramon. It's nice to formally meet you."

The Digimon sat next to Erika.

"Thank you for trying. I haven't had a lot of friends in my life." Floramon said.

"Me neither. That all changed after I met Cody, hopefully he's okay." Erika related.

"Veemon was with us also. He could be in trouble as well."

The girls were now worried about their mates whereabouts. 

"I wish I knew why my neighbors went berserk all of a sudden. In the end it was Veemon who came to save me, oh Veemon..." Floramon sighed.

"Cody means a lot to me likewise. I'm grateful for him introducing me to sex and all." Erika remembered.

"Wow. I didn't think kids so young like yourself were getting it on."

Erika felt kind of embarrassed by that omission. But with it already said there was no taking it back. She sighed.

"It's true. We made love and I haven't since that day." Erika admitted.

Erika suddenly came up with an idea. She held Floramon beginning to move her face towards her. The Digimon was unsure about this.

"Erika wait. You don't have to do this." Floramon objected.

"Relax Floramon. We're alone here, it'll be a good way to relax ourselves." Erika pointed out.

Erika climbed on top of Floramon. Staring into her eyes she joined mouths. For some strange reason the girl felt a close connection to this Digimon. Erika softly kissed her using her knowledge from before to entice Floramon to mess around. Floramon kept still not interrupting while also not stopping it from happening. She like Erika hadn't gotten it on since doing it with Veemon. Her soft lips felt nice against her own. Floramon quickly submitted unable to resist the human's charm. Erika saw her techniques were working which made her happy. The girl eagerly continued to make out as Floramon joined in. Caressing the Digimon's face she suddenly became closer in relationship.

Floramon wrapped her arms around Erika's back embracing with a tight touch. She too started getting attached to a human she just got to know. The heat rose in their bodies further pushing them into expressing in a physical manner. Erika still suffered from her muscular disorder which limited the use of her legs. For now the child laid the rest of her body limp focusing on getting into the mood. Floramon started getting excited truly happy to be messing around. Erika was completely convinced she had won the Digimon over. To tease her a tad her left hand went down to her crotch. As the girl fondled Floramon she mumbled moans from her sealed mouth.

Her body received the touching positively. Erika did a good job rubbing the exterior of her unit. Not going inside just yet was exactly what the Digimon needed to break the ice. The human's body was equally getting enticed. Erika was too focused on kissing to strip at the moment. She also was providing relief to Floramon. The Digimon started to moisten a few drops now. The child felt it on her fingers as well. There were more options available to perform at this point although they didn't pursue them. For the current period everything seemed swell. Erika kept up her hand movements at the perfect tempo. Floramon was delighted to be having sex again.

Even in this dark hour it appeared appropriate to remember those close to you. She saw Erika was busy in her activities so she did the honor of assisting by tugging off her shorts. Inch by inch they slid further off until they were clear of the legs. Floramon did the same with Erika's underwear afterwards. The Digimon reached into the child's private area with her leafy palm making contact with the outside. Unsure if Erika lost it or not Floramon played it safe by just rubbing. With both of them being fondled now while making out simultaneously it was a perfect match. The Digimon was leaking more than Erika now.

With her hand getting wetter the human chose to move on to something better. Extending her index finger she started up an insertion routine by sticking it in and out. The action resonated excellently with Floramon. Not having hands this kind of thing was something the Digimon wasn't used to. Her eyes bulged outward from the initial thrust. Granted it wasn't a penis but good enough as is. Erika did her best to accommodate Floramon's needs through her behavior. As the fingering became consistent she became extremely giddy. Feeling the need to shout the Digimon pulled away from Erika to moan freely.

"Ahh! Oh, oh yes!" Floramon shrieked.

Erika was pleased to see her new friend so happy. She didn't even mind her own needs were being neglected now. Lying in front of Floramon the girl set her attention on pleasing the Digimon first. Erika didn't sense any blockage inside which gave her the freedom to go in deep. For now she went half way with just one finger figuring it was enough stimulation. The human knew it didn't pay to rush through the experience. Floramon was content in fact letting the pleasure seek deep into her system. The Digimon really got into the fingering treatment moaning in glee.

It provided a unique feel to something that brightened up her mood. Floramon easily forgot about worrisome things even if it was only temporary. Erika pepped up also having fun in providing. She casually slipped inward, outward repeatedly her hand getting wetter. That was the least of Erika's concerns though. The girl stayed set in her goals. Shuffling closer she took it even further by adding her middle finger alongside the index. Even this simple change caused a big difference in Floramon's body. Erika kept her hand in a vertical position since starting but alternated to horizontal in addition to circling. The Digimon couldn't get enough.

"My body is melting..." Floramon sighed.

Erika was doing so well her digital companion was already in the pre orgasm preparation. Floramon mentally set herself up for the moment. She continued to absorb the lusty finger shoves in the meanwhile. Erika mixed up the movements to keep the Digimon in suspense. The girl wanted Floramon to enjoy the remaining time in full force. Erika couldn't be happier with the current results witnessing them firsthand. The Digimon squirmed while the intensity rose. The human kept Floramon's legs open to keep working uninterrupted. 

Erika smiled to herself. Floramon breathed heavily, she felt extremely toasty all over. Eventually her moment arrived super fast. The Digimon barely had time to react until it happened. Floramon leaned back then showered Erika's arm in warm stuff. She savored the brief power surge in all its glory. Falling gracefully to the floor the Digimon stared upwards in relief to have sprayed. Erika crawled up to Floramon getting her attention. The Digimon returned to her senses very pleased with her finger rush resulting in coming. She extended her palm which the human shook in gratitude.

"What a rush. I feel so much better now." Floramon remarked.

"I'm glad. Would you mind returning the favor?" Erika requested.

"Of course Erika."

Erika manually opened up for Floramon's loving. The Digimon cozied up to her getting comfy in front. Floramon felt she truly deserved something truly special. Presenting her face up to Erika's genitals she got straight to work munching. The instant her tongue licked against her sensitive lips it became paradise. Erika hadn't messed around since her first interaction with Cody so the welcoming of oral coming back felt awesome. Floramon didn't skimp on her acts wanting the joy for Erika to be superb. Having done this before with casual friends it didn't feel any different this time around. The child was already damp, primed for a good licking.

"It's good, so good." Erika rejoiced.

The flow of pleasure stayed consistent. Like with Cody she got closer to others through this activity. Floramon gave her fullest attention to doing a good job. Applying her face at close range while munching in random directions was all Erika could ask for. The girl took delight in going through this again. Settling in for a grand old time she became at ease. Staying in a sitting up position Erika observed in mostly silence as Floramon flawlessly gave her eroticism. Still an intact virgin the human appreciated the Digimon sticking to the outside. The truth was Floramon respected other's boundaries. 

Erika loved the way this felt craving more. Floramon kept at it munching at an average speed. She also knew the value of having a long experience as opposed to a shorter one. The levels were just right for her. Floramon even impressed herself by the skills she displayed. Feeling very relaxed after climaxing the Digimon only wanted the same for Erika. The girl was busy having fun to worry about the future. Savoring each lick received she anticipated more and more of the same. Floramon also felt astounded at how much the human dripped. Erika was very horny for someone in her position.

She was truly happy with the way her body was feeling. Adjusting to the current flow well the child relaxed so much. Erika glanced down watching the scene unfold. Floramon convinced herself her friend meant much more deep down than a one time thing. For now though she wasn't finished just yet. Still firmly pressed up against Erika's slit the Digimon licked in every which way while sucking love juice. Floramon likewise did it in such a loving manner that Erika couldn't get enough of. The girl patiently let the sex drip into her system. In no rush she waited for everything to fall into place.

Her vagina received great care under Floramon's guidance. Erika lied down to feel more comfortable closing her eyes. The Digimon knew her efforts were being welcomed by the lovely moaning ringing in the room. It warmed her inside to be the one providing. Floramon was a little tired although nothing was going to stop her from completing this. She pushed forward with keeping her mouth open still applying heavy tongue. Hearing the young child was enough determination to keep going. Erika gradually built up towards a good finish pacing herself to deal with the moments as they arrived. Floramon had plenty left to do but wondered if it was time to go all out or not.

"I'm close! I'm really close!" Erika alerted.

Sure enough Erika sensed her pussy climbing up the scale. Floramon went on ahead with her idea by licking faster. The sudden jump drove the human wild. 

"Too much, ahh!" Erika yelped.

So much tongue at once was a lot to take in. Erika heated up internally like she was melting. Floramon was sending the child off with a bang. The Digimon's desire to give her best was working wonders. Erika couldn't deal with the gigantic spikes. Clenching her fists tightly she anticipated an explosion any moment now. Floramon did a few more lashes via her mouth when the threshold was met at long last. Experiencing an equally good time as with Cody she erupted onto Floramon with large force. The Digimon ceased production letting her face get drenched. Erika gasped as the joy faded away.

"Oh wow. I feel light as air." Erika commented.

Floramon snuggled next to Erika. "That was special. Very fun indeed."

The two hugged feeling a close connection. A burst of light emerged from an air vent forming in Erika's hand. It took shape of two objects.

"What is this?" Erika pondered.

The light faded, a D-Terminal and a digivice formed. The two were in disbelief.

"Erika, we're meant for something bigger together." Floramon pointed out.

"Maybe you can digivolve now." Erika hoped.

"Only one way to find out."

Floramon fetched Erika's clothes helping her get dressed. Channeling the energy within the digivice, the Digimon started glowing.

Floramon digivolve to... Kiwimon.

Embracing her new form Kiwimon felt full of power.

"You look so cool." Erika told her.

"I might be able to knock the door down. Let me try. Pummel Peck!" Kiwimon yelled.

Firing explosives out of her mouth they broke the door off its hinges. 

"You did it!" Erika cheered.

Kiwimon knelt down allowing Erika to climb on. She held tightly as Kiwimon left the room eventually getting outside.

Cody and Palmon weren't doing much better. Unable to sleep they did their best to stay warm. The boy still held onto the nightmare of being abused by his former friend. Palmon saw the despair in his looks.

"Look Cody, its apparent what happened to you back there. Please know I'll do whatever I can to help you." Palmon promised.

Cody whimpered. "Thank you Palmon. I'm just glad I'm safe for now."

Approaching footsteps were heard. Palmon stood up prepared to protect Cody from potential harm. Kiwimon soon appeared visible with Erika riding her.

"Cody! You're okay!" Erika realized.

Cody got to his feet. "Erika?" 

"I was so worried about you. We should try to get home." Erika suggested.

"Yeah but who's your friend?" Cody asked.

"Oh right. This is Kiwimon, we just became partners." Erika introduced.

Displaying her new digivice Cody and Palmon gasped.

"That's amazing. Great to hear." Cody remarked.

"We were in a spot of trouble when the device appeared. Then Erika tracked a signal coming from this cave." Kiwimon explained.

"Cody, we should be able to defend ourselves now. Let's go." Palmon directed.

Cody nodded. "Okay."

The four left the cave trying to find an access point. The train station was nearby though, Erika hoped her wheelchair would still be there. Taking a detour they descended there finding the mine cart with the chair inside but no sign of Veemon. Kiwimon tried to keep her spirits up. Cody assisted Erika to her chair.

"I'm getting a reading from close by. That would be our best bet." Erika shared.

Cody looked around recognizing the area. He felt compelled to do something.

"Erika, go without me. There's something I need to do alone." Cody announced.

"Wait Cody. It's dangerous to go by yourself." Erika disagreed.

"I'll be okay. Please understand I have to do this." Cody insisted.

Erika sighed. "All right. Be careful."

The two kissed before splitting up.

Cody was nearby the temple where he first met Armadillomon. Climbing the hundred or so steps to the top he stood at the altar inside hoping to find guidance. While turned around he heard the presence of another life form. Cody looked behind as Armadillomon himself walked forward.

"I thought I'd find you here. Now are you going to hand over your D3 voluntarily or am I going to take it by force?" Armadillomon threatened.

Cody faced his partner. "Why? Why did you betray me Armadillomon?"

"Humans are all the same. You're just an infestation that needs to be eliminated."

"That's not true. You were my best friend, we had something together."

"Well it was all lies. You're not my friend, we were never friends."

Cody cried again after hearing Armadillomon's harsh words. Yet he knew he couldn't let his foe get his digivice. Cody turned to run.

"Diamond Shell!" 

Armadillomon knocked Cody down. Rummaging through his pockets the device fell out. The Digimon grabbed it in his mouth causing it to activate. It shined brightly causing immense pain to him. Armadillomon dropped the D3 as the blast freed him from the gear that had been controlling him. Looking around he regained sense of his body. Cody snatched up his D3 crawling away trying to stand up.

"Cody wait!" Armadillomon called out.

Frightened, Cody tripped. As Armadillomon walked towards him the boy cowered in fear.

"I won't hurt you, please listen!" Armadillomon pleaded.

Cody remained scared. Armadillomon sobbed in place having full memories of what the gear made him do. How much emotional damage it caused. Cody always knew when Armadillomon was being sincere, this was one of those moments. He cautiously reached out his arms.

Armadillomon hugged him. "Cody, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Help me understand." Cody said.

"When we hit the water, something embedded itself into me. It took over everything; my actions my words. It made me do those awful things!"

"Huh? Y-You didn't betray me?"

"Of course not! You're my partner Cody, I love you!"

Cody felt horrible. He had completely misjudged Armadillomon not giving him the benefit of doubt. The child sobbed along with him.

"I should have realized Armadillomon, I feel so rotten." Cody admitted.

"Forgive me Cody. I caused you so much pain, it's not right." Armadillomon requested.

Cody held him tightly. "It's okay. We'll go home now and everything will be fine."

"We can't. The gear is still inside me, it'll take control again. You have to leave me here."

"What!? No, I'm not gonna abandon you Armadillomon!"

Armadillomon wiggled away. "I don't want to hurt you again Cody. It's the only way. I'll hold it off as long as I can but you must get to safety!"

Cody was reluctant to accept that Armadillomon was right. If he became violent once more he wouldn't be able to stop him. Cody gave his friend one last hug.

"I'll come back and save you, I promise." Cody swore.

Standing up Cody wiped away his tears then took off down the stairs. He didn't look back. Once far away the child located the access point Erika exited from. Using it to come out in his bedroom he started to get his priorities in order. Cody felt bad about leaving Armadillomon even though he didn't have any other option.

"Hang in there Armadillomon. I will find a way."

He also got in touch with his friends including Erika letting them know he was okay. Cody was tired from the day's ordeals. He sat down at his desk trying to digest it all. 

"Maybe the others can help me."

Cody used T.K.'s system to alert everyone about what Armadillomon said in addition to looking out for him.

Erika and the de-digivolved Floramon felt the hospital would be a bad place for them to return to. There was a clear signal here so Erika used her new e-mail device to try and find information about Veemon.

"Oh thank goodness. Davis and Veemon are back home safely." Erika reported.

"I should go see him. We can use the same access point to get there." Floramon pointed out.

"Okay, we'll go right now."

Erika pointed her device at the screen sucking both in. They came out in Davis' bedroom much to his surprise.

"Oh, hi Davis. Sorry for busting in like this but we need to talk. There's been some new developments." Erika shared.

"Uh sure. I'm listening." Davis acknowledged.

"This Floramon and I became partners, she's the same one that was with Veemon before." Erika explained.

Davis sighed. "That's a relief. And congrats by the way."

"Thank you. The two of us will do our very best." Erika swore.

Veemon was still asleep on Davis' bed. Floramon approached him.

"He got hit pretty bad by pollen. But don't worry Floramon, Veemon will be just fine." Davis assured her.

She held his hands grateful he was okay.

"Its late but are you hungry? I have plenty of food leftover." Davis offered them.

Erika and Floramon hadn't eaten in awhile. They accepted Davis' offer.

Palmon was back with Mimi in New York. She was grateful for being safe but still thinking about Cody. Sitting in her partner's bedroom alone the Digimon used Mimi's D-Terminal to contact him. Palmon let Cody know she was concerned for his well-being. He answered back saying he'd like to meet her at his place. 

"I should get Mimi to transport me over there."

Palmon did so.

Cody was waiting by his computer when Palmon appeared through the screen. He caught her in mid air setting the Digimon down.

"Thank you for coming Palmon. I wanted to speak in person." Cody said.

"It's okay Cody. I want to help you." Palmon let him know.

"I was raped back in the woods as you know, but it was Armadillomon who did it to me."

Palmon gasped. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"I ran into him again, he was under control of something inside his body. In the end I couldn't help him. I left my friend behind, like a coward."

Cody felt miserable despite the relief in telling someone else. Palmon hugged him.

"Before you became a DigiDestined our first major enemy used gears that took over innocent Digimon on File Island. Somehow they must be doing it again. Armadillomon was likely telling you the truth." Palmon remembered.

"I felt so bad thinking he betrayed me, now I feel worse for running away." Cody shared.

"Cody..."

"It's still fresh in my mind what he did though. I never thought sex would ever be used against me like that."

Cody sniffled on the verge of crying. Palmon felt determined to show him he was loved.

"You didn't do anything wrong. And sex can still be a wonderful thing when done with those who care for you. Please let me." Palmon offered.

Palmon climbed into bed with Cody. She lied him down.

"Palmon, I don't think this will help me." Cody disagreed.

"I promised to get you through this dark period. Just trust me here, okay?" Palmon reasoned.

Cody knew Palmon only had good intentions in mind. He caved in holding her against him as she lied on top. The boy would've still been tied up in the digital world if she hadn't rescued him. Cody felt it would be better to see what she would do. Palmon started off easy by making out with him. Nothing too special, just simple smooching. She still felt sorry for Cody hoping to show the truer meaning to making love through example. The child liked the feeling of their lips interacting, reminded him a lot of his time with Erika. He laid still for now not doing any actions yet. Palmon had more experience with sex than he did so she lead the process through.

Holding Cody close by embracing the boy she kept kissing him softly. Slowly he started feeling a bit better. Palmon was going to take this super slow to accommodate his recovery process. Sealing her mouth over Cody's mouth the Digimon had to motivate herself as well to get aroused. He admired Palmon's efforts to assist him quickly turning around towards relaxing. Cody finally made a move by holding her back accepting her grasp. Moaning a tiny amount of his free will the child felt at ease all of a sudden. Like there was no need to be afraid anymore. 

"I feel better. I'm happy again." Cody informed.

Palmon was pleased. She rolled over to the side. 

"This might be asking a lot but can I go inside of you Palmon?" Cody requested.

"Of course Cody." Palmon accepted.

The big step of losing his virginity was presenting itself. Cody stripped out of his clothes in a quick fashion. Once naked he crawled up to Palmon mounting her. She opened her legs inviting him in. The tension of actual intercourse prepared him instantly with a boner. Shaking while interesting himself for the first time Palmon held him to keep Cody steady. Once inside the feel was roughly indescribable for the child. Immediately wanting more he began vigorously pumping getting a real feel for thrusting. Cody wasn't prepared for such levels of satisfaction, it blew his mind. Palmon felt good as well although it wasn't as big a shock.

She had plenty of runs in the past but knowing how important it was to Cody meant more in itself. Her body reacted well to the meat entering moistening almost immediately. The human couldn't get enough of Palmon's pussy. He didn't let up for an instant moving repeatedly in and out. His cock adored the new discovery living in the limelight. Cody moaned up a storm not in shame but pride. Palmon knew this was still his first time so she didn't hold any of his behavior against him. There was a lot of emotions being felt by both. Cody felt he was in heaven understanding how important it was to keep friends close.

Palmon started feeling better with the steady shoves getting into a routine. Caressing his face she looked him in the eyes with a smile. Cody lowered his body angle so they could kiss again. With the joy circulating in their bodies this time the making out was more savage. Sealing mouths once more they mumbled in between breathing. Cody continued to provide by thrusting his body doing the two acts in perfect harmony. Palmon was amazed at how good he was given his lack of skills. Cody didn't have the largest cock she ever dealt with but it was still the real deal. Feeling the boy's loving touch, his embrace was welcomed as well.

Palmon wrapped her arms around Cody's bare back as her body absorbed his humps. He in turn held the Digimon's face gently caressing the area. The child was still in paradise not wanting to go home ever. Palmon likewise got really into the sex at this point. She felt refreshed to be experiencing it after a long lapse. Cody's troubles from before appeared to have evaporated thanks to her efforts. He now set himself to seeing this through while savoring the pleasure. The human saw that she was getting something out of this as well which only compelled him to keep on going.

Cody was nearing the end of this episode of his life as his sperm made its urge to be sprayed out known. Refusing to let it upset him the boy acted as if nothing was different. Palmon knew he had limits just like everyone else. Cody chose to not try and resist the call instead let the process occur naturally. He did slow his movements down in preparation and as a sign of becoming tired. Palmon saw the telltale signs presenting themselves. The Digimon like Cody wasn't upset instead choosing to focus on the remaining time left. He wanted to go off in style hoping to seal this in a memorable way.

"Fill me up, I'm ready whenever." Palmon whispered.

Cody nodded. He methodically pushed on getting closer to the end. As expected the pressure increased in his body at least. Becoming obsessed with repaying the favor to Palmon Cody forced himself to keep moving despite his fatigue. He broke off from making out to steady his thoughts. The human kept glancing down however as Palmon stared happily back. Both made happy sounds without the blockage. Cody then reached the point if no return. He gained a burst of energy to give it his all by pushing in with immense force. Palmon yelped in glee. Seconds after spilling the boy froze letting his spunk spread everywhere. They sighed one last time.

"Oh! Oh yes..." Palmon moaned.

Cody stayed still grunting as the rest of his stuff leaked out. Exhausted now that the fun was over he pulled out collapsed. Palmon turned him over hugging Cody around his neck.

"You were great." Palmon congratulated.

"Thank you Palmon. I feel complete now." Cody said.

Cody's D-Terminal went off indicating a new message. Palmon hopped off the bed answering it for him.

"It's from Ken. He says he found Armadillomon!" Palmon exclaimed.

Cody ran to his device to learn more. Ken reported reading Cody's alert and coming across Armadillomon in the woods. He was acting erratically so Wormmon had to incapacitate him. They were waiting for an update on how to best approach this.

"I have to go meet up with them." Cody decided.

A second e-mail came in from Mimi asking how Palmon was doing.

"Mimi is worried about me, but will you be okay on your own?" Palmon questioned.

Cody hugged her. "I'll be just fine. Thank you for everything."

Cody sent Palmon through the computer back to Mimi. He then got dressed then returned to the digital world. Coming out at Ken's coordinates he and Wormmon were just outside the access point he used to get there.

"I got here as soon as I could. Where's Armadillomon?" Cody asked.

"He's behind that stump." Ken answered.

Cody looked around discovering his friend completely tied up and gagged with Wormmon's webs. Upon seeing him he started muffled screaming while frantically struggling.

"Cody, Armadillomon said a bunch of strange things before I managed to subdue him. Do you know why he's acting so bizarre?" Wormmon wondered.

"Yeah, it has something to do with everything that's going on. He's under mind control." Cody replied.

"How? There's no ring on him." Ken noted.

Cody sniffled. "It's something inside him. It made Armadillomon go do terrible things, I only know because I temporarily freed him from it before."

Wormmon gasped. "Oh, well how do we help him?" 

"Izzy might know something. I'll go take Armadillomon to him." Cody announced.

Cody picked Armadillomon up as he resisted wildly.

"Thanks for finding him Ken." Cody said.

Cody opened the digi port returning to the human world. Ken had a dark sense something bad happened between the two of them.

"We should go home too." Ken recommended.

Ken did the same thing but coming out in his own room.

Cody set his D3 to come out in Izzy's apartment. The teen and Motimon were there when the boy popped in.

"Izzy, please help!" Cody yelled.

"Cody? Whoa what's going on?" Izzy asked.

"Armadillomon is infected with something. He said an object entered his body taking control of him." Cody reported.

Cody set Armadillomon down. He thrashed about wildly in place.

"My digivice freed him from this for awhile but it's still inside." Cody added.

Izzy began to analyze Armadillomon. Doing a simple x-ray with his equipment he saw a gear within the Digimon's body. 

"I'm starting to get it. This is why all of the Digimon have been attacking each other." Izzy realized.

Cody was confused. "You know what this gear is?"

"An old nemesis used these things before. I never thought we'd have to deal with them again." Izzy confirmed.

"My D3 helped him before. But it hurt him at the same time." Cody recalled.

Izzy fetched his own digivice remembering how back in the day they had to attack controlled Digimon until the gear was knocked out of them. He knew what had to be done.

"We can try to remove the gear using our digivices. It'll cause Armadillomon great discomfort however." Izzy cautioned.

Cody was against hurting Armadillomon but worried more about his mental state the longer he stayed like this. He nodded in agreement. Izzy and Cody pressed their devices against the side of his body. As expected he hollered loudly in clear pain while struggling to move. Cody kept it in place as did Izzy. After suffering for a bit Armadillomon passed out. The gear finally dislodged erupting out his shell then dissolving. Cody breathed out of relief.

"He should be back to normal now." Izzy informed.

"Right. I should go home, thank you for everything." Cody understood.

Picking his friend up Cody aligned Izzy's computer to come out back home. Returning to his room the boy left Armadillomon tied up as a precaution. Wanting to wait until he woke up then witness how he reacted, Cody got ready for bed.

Izzy only now forgot that Cody had a D3 which could assist with his research into making contact with the ocean area. Yet Motimon was exhausted as was he. T.K. said he would stop by tomorrow so that was good enough. Hopefully then they would get more answers about why all of this was happening.

End of part 29.


	30. Truth.

This is part 30 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

Truth: Ken and Wormmon were in the boy's bedroom, the Digimon having fallen asleep. Yet the human was kept up by the stir of recent events. First being helpless to save Yolei and now Cody's admission something similar to his awful dark rings had been resurrected.

"Is this my fault? Have my past sins come back to haunt me?"

Ken tried to shrug off those feelings. He had already let the others know Yolei was captured hoping to have heard something by now. Full of despair the boy softly sighed to himself praying she was okay.

T.K. had been glued to his computer all day. The boy had equal difficulty in sleeping knowing chaos was running rampant everywhere in the digital world. 

"I can't just sit here. I need to do something."

Patamon was in the next room coming inside to T.K.'s bedroom. He shared concerns about everything that was going on.

"If you want to go I'll be right there by your side." Patamon offered.

It was very late in the day but T.K. felt determined to help. The human readied some stuff then opened the digi port getting teleported. Up above the sky was black just like the reports said. T.K. started looking over who could possibly nearby.

"Sora is worried about Tai. Supposedly he was last seen back at File Island." T.K. read.

"I just ate so I'm full of energy. Just say the words." Patamon advised.

"Right. Digi armor energize!"

Patamon armor digivolve to... Pegasusmon flying hope.

T.K. hoisted himself onto his Digimon before he took off.

"I'll stay low to attract less attention." Pegasusmon initiated.

"Good idea. We should get there shortly." T.K. figured.

Tai and Agumon were still in the basement of the house they sought refuge in. The Digimon had recovered enough to walk although weak to the point he couldn't digivolve if needed.

"We can't assume someone will find us. Under the cover of night we would have a better chance of escaping." Tai reasoned.

"Whatever you choose will be okay by me." Agumon accepted.

"Okay. Let's go."

Tai and Agumon went up the stairs back outside finding the area eerily quiet. The teen held out his equipment hoping to find a nearby access terminal.

"No good. There's nothing left here." Tai witnessed.

"We can cut through Primary Village and get to the docks. With luck there might be a boat left." Agumon suggested.

Walking out of a Toy Town the breeding grounds appeared on the upcoming horizon. Usually filled with bright colors the fields were now black with broken eggshells scattered for miles. 

"This is horrible. All these innocent unborn Digimon..." Tai paused.

Agumon sighed. "There might be survivors. We should look around." 

"You're right Agumon. We owe it to the departed to check."

The two began searching. Scanning the ground it quickly became clear none of the eggs remained intact. They moved on to the buildings discovering the interiors ransacked. No signs of life to be found. Tai felt determined to find someone, anyone. His digivice wasn't getting any readings in the area.

"It doesn't look like anyone made it." Agumon pouted.

Tai got an alert from Izzy. The tech genius informed him of discovering a gear inside of Armadillomon theorizing that was the cause of all this chaos. He didn't know what to make of that. What did Kari get herself into?

"There's nothing for us to find here." Tai realized.

The two turned to leave. Coming outside Agumon heard the presence of another life form. He turned towards it.

"We're not alone here Tai." Agumon warned.

"Huh? What do you..." Tai started saying.

Bolts of lightning suddenly shot towards Tai. Agumon tackled his partner to protect him getting zapped in the process.

"Agghh!" Agumon cried.

Agumon collapsed besides Tai. Elecmon then jumped from behind the bushes.

"Elecmon?!" Tai questioned.

"You! How dare you people come back here!" Elecmon yelled.

Tai got to his feet. He knew Elecmon must be infected by a gear.

"Easy there Elecmon! It's me, Tai!" Tai reminded.

Elecmon became even more furious. He charged up shooting another lightning strike. Agumon covered Tai shielding him with his own body. Shrieking in pain as the attack hit him relentlessly he was forced back to Koromon. Tai grabbed him. Elecmon walked forward.

"I never thought you humans would betray us, but your sister has shown me otherwise. Now I will avenge these Digimon!" Elecmon said.

Tai put his hands up. "Elecmon no! Don't!"

Elecmon charged ahead growling. Tai braced himself and Koromon to get hit.

"Star Shower!" 

Pegasusmon swooped in from above hitting Elecmon with a direct blow knocking him far away. Tai stood up getting to a safe distance.

"Tai we should go!" T.K. yelled.

Tai hesitated to leave Elecmon like this knowing a gear was inside him. He handed Koromon over to T.K. then ran to check on Elecmon. He was badly injured but conscious.

"Easy there Elecmon! We're here to help!" Tai negotiated.

Elecmon stumbled back. "You of all people should know. Kari laid waste to my village, and now I will do must what be done!"

Elecmon found the strength to charge his body again. Tai ran but tripped falling down.

"Tai look out!" Koromon warned.

Elecmon was mere seconds from attacking. Pegasusmon rushed forward already hating himself for what was about to be done.

"Equus Beam!"

Hitting Elecmon again in his already weakened state caused mortal damage. He collapsed as his data started dissolving. Tai and T.K. knew what was happening. In his final moments Elecmon reached his right hand out to the bushes where he jumped out of.

"I, I failed..." Elecmon muttered.

Shutting his eyes, Elecmon stopped moving. His body then burst into particles. T.K. was mum for words as he and Patamon were probably the closest out of everyone to the late Elecmon. He bowed his head.

"T.K., I'm sorry. I didn't want to do that." Pegasusmon regretted.

"I know Pegasusmon. We all know." T.K. acknowledged.

Tai was curious as to what Elecmon might have been trying to hide if anything. He searched the brush discovering an intact digi egg and a flash drive.

"I don't get it. Was Elecmon trying to protect this egg?" Tai wondered.

Tai picked up the items returning to the others.

"There's nothing left for us here." Tai declared.

He hopped on behind T.K. Pegasusmon took off back to the nearest island. Quickly locating the terminal there Tai and T.K. returned home. Gatomon was already sleeping when a Tai and Koromon got in. Exhausted from everything the teen put the egg and drive on his desk before getting into bed. Getting a few hours of shut eye he awoke early hoping to uncover what caused the destruction at Primary Village.

"I'm not sure what's on this, but it must be important."

Tai plugged the drive into his computer. On it was surveillance footage from the security system in place at the breeding fields. Going through the files he suddenly watched a scene unfold in absolute horror; Kari riding Aquilamon as he laid waste to the eggs along with several other black creatures. Tai immediately knew the enemy must've messed with his sister's mind for her to do something like that. This also lead to another grim fact.

"So Elecmon was telling the truth? He wasn't under control? Oh my God."

Feeling worse off than a few hours ago Tai sat at his desk simply appalled. Gatomon walked into the room immediately noticing the still image on the monitor. She gasped.

"Oh no. Kari..." Gatomon witnessed.

Tai turned to her. "Gatomon. I'm so sorry."

"She tried to warn me about this. How pathetic am I?"

Gatomon teared up. Tai knelt down holding her gently.

"Whatever malevolent hold they have on Kari, we'll find a way to fix it." Tai assured her.

"I didn't protect her. I'm a failure." Gatomon admitted.

Tai knew there was nothing he could do to comfort Gatomon. He just held her as she sobbed.

Kari back in the dark ocean was resting in her quarters when a guard alerted her. The lone prisoner, Gabumon wasn't eating. He wanted to know how to handle it.

"I'll handle this myself."

Kari went to Gabumon's cell unlocking the door. He had since been untied but immediately cowered in the corner upon seeing her knowing better than to try and fight. His fear was that Kari had returned to rape him again.

"Stay away!" Gabumon demanded.

"I'm not in the mood for that Gabumon. But the guards said you're not eating, why?" Kari inquired.

"How can I? What you did to me was so awful!" 

"Life isn't fair. No matter what the darkness will spread, you're just on the wrong side."

Gabumon sniffled. "I know this isn't really you. The true Kari used to be my friend, she would never hurt her allies!"

"You're partially right. Whatever remains of this girl will stay imprisoned within forever. Not that it matters to a worthless Digimon such as yourself."

"Wait, imprisoned? What did you do to Kari!?"

Before Kari could respond her D-Terminal went off with an urgent update: the DigiDestined were attempting to breach into the dark ocean.

"Hold that thought. The enemy is en route, but I'll be ready. And you Gabumon will be the bait." Kari teased.

Kari took out a drugged cloth drenched in knock out fluid from the wall. She tackled Gabumon then pressed it against his face. He was already weak from not eating unable to properly fight back. Despite his efforts to stay awake Gabumon quickly passed out.

Gatomon remained inconsolable since learning Kari had been warped to serve the enemy. Tai knew though he had to let his friends know about this.

"Look Gatomon, the others will find out about Kari eventually. We should tell them what we learned." Tai felt.

"I'm afraid of how everyone will react though. We can't wait?" Gatomon opposed.

"The more we share the better off everyone will be. Kari would want us to keep fighting for her."

Gatomon weighed the options in her head. She softly nodded. Tai spread the word about the horrid truth that was uncovered via the worldwide system.

T.K. and Izzy with their Digimon received the updates simultaneously. The younger one felt a more emotional blow considering his personal feelings for Kari.

"I've completed adjusting your D3 to get you there. It'll be dangerous to go alone though." Izzy informed.

"I have to take that risk, Kari is in deep trouble. I'm going to help her as soon as possible." T.K. committed.

"Whatever you decide T.K., I'll be with you." Patamon agreed.

"If you do get into a big problem the only means back will be through an electronic device like we've always used. Assuming you can find one at all." Izzy cautioned.

"I understand. Ready whenever." T.K. announced.

Izzy did as requested sending T.K. and Patamon through. They came out on the beach immediately knowing they were in an evil place.

"This is definitely the same area we were in a few months ago." T.K. recognized.

"Kari could be anywhere in here, how do we find her?" Patamon pondered.

"I'll see if I can track Kari. Hold on."

T.K. used his equipment getting a hit on a nearby friendly.

"That was quick. Let's go." T.K. instructed.

Holding Patamon in his arms T.K. followed the signal. It led him to the same dilapidated town Kari found before. Entering the city there was no sounds to be heard. 

"Eerie environment. Gives me the creeps." Patamon commented.

"It's coming from that warehouse over there." T.K. noted.

T.K. opened the front door. In the distance he could make out a bound and gagged life form against the back wall. Upon closer inspection both saw who it was.

"It's Gabumon!" Patamon exclaimed.

T.K. rushed towards him. Gabumon saw the two shaking his head wildly while muffled screaming. T.K. quickly got to Gabumon realizing he was trying to say something. He slid the cloth gag off his mouth.

"It's a trap!" Gabumon alerted.

The front doors blew off their hinges. T.K. and Patamon turned to see Kari and Hawkmon walk inside. 

"T.K., you shouldn't be here. Why did you come?" Kari asked.

T.K. walked forward. "Kari, you're not well. I'm here to help you!"

Hawkmon scoffed. "The Queen requires nothing from the likes of you. The forces of darkness will utterly consume both worlds, those who are in our way will be destroyed."

"What have they done to you two? Can't you see you're hurting those who care?" Patamon reasoned.

"Nothing matters anymore. What's done is done, what's done will be done." Kari boasted.

T.K. cried. "Kari, Hawkmon, please come back to us! We won't abandon you!"

"You're sickening. I will deal with this intrusion right now." Kari snapped.

Kari whipped out Yolei's D3 using the dark energy to power Hawkmon.

Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon.

Patamon flew out of T.K.'s arms. "Wait! I don't want to fight Aquilamon!"

Aquilamon wasn't going to talk this out. He flew towards Patamon.

"Blast Rings!"

Patamon mostly dodged the attack but got singed on his left side. 

"Errngh!" Patamon winced.

"Patamon!" T.K. yelled.

Patamon was able to stay in flight. Aquilamon came around for another attack run.

"Boom Bubble!"

His air shot hit Aquilamon in the face causing him to abort his offensive move. Patamon managed to get farther away in the meantime.

"Stop it Aquilamon!" Patamon shouted.

"Hmph. If you wont fight willingly I'll make swift end of your partner!" Aquilamon threatened.

The bird Digimon suddenly turned his attention to T.K. The boy ran for cover. Patamon flew fast to get over there essentially being forced to do battle.

Patamon digivolve to... Angemon.

Aquilamon lunged towards T.K. with his talons spread wide. Angemon couldn't get close enough to grab him instead resorting to a different tactic.

"Angel Rod!"

Throwing his staff at Aquilamon he was savagely knocked into the wall. T.K. took this opportunity to get back to Gabumon untying him. It was then he realized the Digimon had been injured in some way.

"It's too late T.K., go. Leave me..." Gabumon groaned.

T.K. wiped the tears from his eyes. "Come on. I'm getting you home."

Hoisting Gabumon onto his back T.K. lifted with all his might. Using the last bits of strength in his body, the Digimon held on. Aquilamon had recovered from hitting the wall flying back around to deal with Angemon. 

"Grand Horn!"

Powering up his two horns he dashed towards his opponent with immense force. Angemon didn't have ample time to move away. He blocked instead with his staff. Holding Aquilamon at bay as best he could took a toll on his power. Angemon relinquished his right hand to sock Aquilamon in the face. He reeled from the sucker punch.

"Agh! You bastard!" Aquilamon hollered.

Aquilamon responded in kind by biting Angemon in the shoulder. He bit down super hard. Angemon lost his grip on the rod dropping it as Aquilamon chomped. The bird Digimon thrust down with his body keeping his beak clamped which threw both of them to the floor. Both started tussling. T.K. felt it would be best to flee this encounter given Gabumon's injury. He began tracking an access point a block away.

"Hang in there Gabumon. Just a little more." T.K. encouraged.

Angemon managed to wrestle free from Aquilamon. He saw T.K. leaving out a side exit hurrying to catch up. Once outside the three made it to the next block entering a small house with a functioning television. T.K. quickly opened the portal sucking everyone inside just as Aquilamon and Kari rushed in.

"They got away." Aquilamon stated.

"No worry. Their actions only delay the inevitable." Kari confided.

T.K, Gabumon and the de-digivolved Patamon arrived in the human's home. Resting Gabumon on his bed the human began looking him over.

"It's not that bad. You'll be okay." T.K. consoled.

Patamon rushed out returning with some medicine. Working together he and T.K. treated Gabumon's wound.

"There. Good as new." Patamon marveled.

Gabumon was still weak. He lied down trying to digest everything that had happened.

"You guys saved me. I'm so grateful for your help." Gabumon expressed.

"Just rest Gabumon. I'll make you a nice meal and tell Matt you're safe." T.K. offered.

T.K. went into the kitchen to prepare a nice feast for Gabumon. He too was taken back by the turn of recent events. Yet for now his attention was set to caring for the weakened Digimon. Patamon felt an urgent need to see someone. After discussing it with T.K., the teen agreed to send him over. The winged Digimon came out at his destination; the Kamiya residence. Gatomon was there noticing his appearance.

"Oh Patamon." Gatomon witnessed.

He flew over to Gatomon embracing her.

"I needed to speak with you. T.K. and I, we've made some unfortunate discoveries. About Kari..." Patamon shared.

Gatomon perked up. "Huh, Kari? What is it?"

Patamon struggled to talk instead sobbing against Gatomon. She became very concerned.

"It's much worse than you think. We saw her, but Kari's mind has been completely tainted." Patamon recalled.

"I thought we'd be able to get through to her. Looks like I was wrong, this is still my fault anyway." Gatomon sighed.

Gatomon only blamed herself. She started crying as well. Patamon saw the despair in her behavior.

"Gatomon, don't feel beat up. I truly believe we can save Kari. There must be a way!" Patamon insisted.

Feeling so lost, alone Gatomon knew her mate only meant well. She tried to cheer up.

"Kari is a very strong person, I know this too well. We're partners after all." Gatomon reaffirmed.

"Things will work out, I'm sure of it. Don't lose hope Gatomon." Patamon pleaded.

"I won't. Thanks for looking out for me, Patamon."

"Of course. I'll always be there, cause I love you."

The two wiped away their tears. Gatomon knew Tai and Koromon were out, she felt it would be a perfect time to mess around with Patamon. Especially considering they hadn't in such a long time. Gatomon held him against her feeling their bodies interact. Patamon didn't pull away. He foresaw what she was attempting to initiate letting it be. Looking each other in the eyes they both gave a reassuring smile towards their lover. Gatomon lied comfortably on her back on Kari's bed as Patamon climbed on top. He softly caressed her face before plating a kiss on Gatomon's lips.

She giggled as he repeated the process a few more times. Patamon couldn't get enough through this choosing to enclose his mouth instead. Gatomon did some simple motions in return; taking her gloves off so she wouldn't scratch her friend was a priority. He continued to make out as his heart started racing from excitement. Despite the continued dangers the two would face ahead sharing this private time together helped in a substantial way. Gatomon rubbed Patamon with her soft paws. She also moaned through her sealed mouth starting to feel better emotionally. It was time to move on.

"My body is heating up. Please eat me, Patamon!" Gatomon requested.

Patamon happily nodded. Crawling backwards he placed his face up to Gatomon's twat. She opened her legs wide for him. He quickly got to work lapping against her sensitive unit. The pleasure resonated instantly.

"Mmm, oh yeah..." Gatomon moaned.

Patamon found a balance between going too slow or too fast striking just the right amounts. He applied every skill learned over the years to make Gatomon peppy. Like clockwork she felt the sensuous licks taking the time to savor each one. Patamon simply hearing Gatomon squeal in delight was an ample reward on its own. He took this opportunity to chill out any stress through making love with Gatomon. The flying Digimon worked wonders causing her to leak in record time. She breathed heavily feeling fortunate to have such a great love interest. As Gatomon moistened the joy mounted for her.

Patamon didn't disappoint crafting up a signature technique to keep her satisfied. Making consistent contact with his mouth made certain Gatomon always felt something. It exhausted him to an extent although that wasn't going to keep the Digimon from continuing. She sucked in Patamon's love getting huge kicks out of her treatment. Gatomon could tell he was trying super hard on this particular occasion. It warmed her soul to know her friend cared so much. On the other side the pleasure was nothing to pass on either. She became engrossed in the sex feeling unable to go without it, even for a mere second. 

"Keep going! Please, keep going..." Gatomon said.

Patamon had a full boner although seeing how deep Gatomon was he passed on mounting her. He remained faithful to the Digimon's needs. She was very wet now dripping at a huge rate. Patamon had adjusted to pussy juice's taste so it didn't bother him. His goal was to satisfy Gatomon till the end anyway. He rejoiced in the work he provided and hearing her desperately moan. She soon got lost in the waves of joy completely forgetting about moving onto intercourse. Patamon took no offense at her decision making considering the heat of the moment. He instead set his mind on performing well.

Gatomon easily felt calmer with her vagina being munched even though this time was really no different than others. She rested her paws crossed over her body, eyes shut as the powerful rushes echoed down below. Patamon kept his mouth open while firmly pressed forward as the cramps started up. Compensating slightly he had to abandon this method resting in between licks. Gatomon felt a drop off in levels from the change yet some good feelings was better than none. She stayed lying down oblivious to his struggles. Patamon after all had just been in a fight lacking true energy.

Gatomon craved satisfaction from her orgasm nearing. The male Digimon knew he had to make up the loss. Patamon reached his tiny hands forward to spread her lips slightly open. Lapping against the pink center he hoped this would suffice. She sensed the uptick from the interior being reached liking it a lot. Gatomon became aware how much effort Patamon was putting into this which caused her to tear up again although for a positive reason. Likewise the female Digimon made sure to benefit from his hard work by enjoying herself. Patamon forged ahead with his laid back approach hoping to prevail.

Inside he was dying to start humping doing his best to put off the urge. Gatomon kept making noises which Patamon used as motivation. Fortunately she was on the verge of climaxing anyway unbeknownst to him however. He forced every last bit of power left to keep going. The flying Digimon thoroughly paced his actions as well. Thanks to Patamon's determination Gatomon closed further to the finish line. She didn't prolong the process figuring her lover was wearing out. 

"I'm so close!" Gatomon alerted.

Patamon got a burst of enthusiasm from Gatomon's words. He hurried to finish the job. She was rushed to the closing bracing for impact. Her sounds became desperate. Patamon then gave Gatomon enough satisfaction at long last. She stretched out all four limbs as the burst was felt. Patamon endured the splash followed by immediately collapsing. Gatomon rejoiced in the special moment as if the world had stopped spinning. Eventually everything returned to normal. The feline Digimon sat up noticing Patamon slumped over.

"Oh Patamon. Did I wear you out?" Gatomon observed.

Patamon panted. "I'll be okay."

"I'm sorry, I got overwhelmed. And you didn't get anything..."

Gatomon felt selfish. Yet her vagina needed a break for the time being.

"Rest now Patamon. We'll both rest." Gatomon instructed.

Staying right side up Patamon relaxed his body. Afraid he would lose his hard on, Gatomon grasped the unit proceeding to fondle it. His penis felt something at long last. Patamon softly breathed using this opportunity as a means of preparation for the next event. He was extremely exhausted at the moment. Gatomon set her sights on making it up to him for getting lost in the joy prior. The Digimon didn't want him to shoot prematurely of course so she didn't go too out of control. Patamon was eager to start entering as soon as possible. He did his best to recuperate quickly. Sweat dripped off the proud creature's face.

Gatomon handled his privates with care so even without a lot of effort it still felt awesome between her soft paws. He cheered up substantially by the pleasure flowing throughout. She meanwhile gradually recovered from the munching yet maintained moisture. Both Digimon maintained a decent amount of excitement as well. Patamon's devotion started taking priority over being tired. He also wanted to make Gatomon feel good again in addition to himself. It didn't take much longer for the two to become fully prepared for the grand spectacle.

"Okay Gatomon. I'm ready." Patamon announced.

"I'm ready also." Gatomon confirmed.

Gatomon assumed the position lying on her back with legs open. Patamon mounted his soul mate then pushed forward. They moaned together from the first shove wanting more interaction. He recoiled from the return of female insides before starting a thrusting procedure. Not fully recovered however Patamon had to hump slowly. Gatomon knew a lot was dependent on him therefore not taking offense. She instead was grateful for anything at all. Love was in the air. Patamon retained determination to do the sex until the end. The sluggish movements let him relax while absorbing the pleasure in doses. Both felt super as their genitals interacted, a feeling which never got old.

Gatomon stayed horny from the influx of cock which aided Patamon in slipping inside. He was a great size proportion for her which gave the two lots of joy. They really got into humble moods with the constant feels so glad they chose to mess around once more. She watched Patamon closely observing him thrust with such passion. No longer feeling sorrow the female Digimon took it all in feeling very lucky. He meanwhile paced his moves in a manner that didn't require too much power at once. Easily finding a comfort zone Patamon stuck with it. The process remained silky smooth for the two Digimon leaving nothing but happiness.

Gatomon let him do his special thing taking the opportunity to kick back like with the munching. She stayed alert though in case he would tire out again being fully prepared to take the lead. Patamon had a lot of pep left though as he thrust in and out repeatedly. Gatomon rocked her body in sync with his to help him out a bit. He adored how the superb pleasure helped make everything better. She felt the same way. Both were heating up from the sensual activity sharing going on moaning loudly as a direct cause. Even with the desire for more Patamon kept taking his time. He truly wanted this time to be purely memorable, not rushed.

It also helped him not overexert himself. Gatomon stayed patient through everything simply grateful for his love in the first place. She held Patamon close with her paws. He started recovering better from his eased back thrusting. The male Digimon enjoyed the sex fully now loving her sweet lovely insides. They handled his penis extremely well. Thick as a steel rod Patamon plowed forward again and again giving great feels for them. Gatomon was right there by his side. Having mostly moved on from past trauma she was at her prime for having private times like they should be.

Patamon was controlling his body to release at a pristine moment. He out of every other time really wanted this to be perfect. After all the male Digimon was in mourning over Elecmon still. Gatomon had done this enough to get a good idea when her partner was nearing the end. She made certain to pay close attention on this particular occasion. Even if the escape from reality was only for awhile it still meant so much more. Patamon stayed on course while humping easily becoming overwhelmed in various emotions. 

He felt super duper from his genitals interacting with hers. Everything was currently working out the way it was supposed to. Gatomon kept her gaze locked onto Patamon's gracefully holding onto him, accepting his love. Combined with the previous munching she was more than ready for a good warm spot. The male Digimon set himself up to hold on just a bit longer. Resisting the desire to spill now he forcefully withstood nature's calling. Both still felt awesome even as the clock ticked down. Even though Gatomon wanted this to drag on, she began noticing strain in Patamon's facial expression. That wasn't necessary in her mind.

"It's okay Patamon. Fill me up." Gatomon insisted.

Patamon glanced down at Gatomon, nodding. No longer clenching he eased the tension within. Pushing forward deeply with immense force the two Digimon gasped loudly from the raw feels. Cleared for spillage previously he quickly reached the limits required. Patamon stopped far inside pausing to let the seed explode. He and Gatomon rejoiced as the long awaited moment arrived. The male Digimon perfected his technique so the end result was flawless. Patamon waited until he dried out before collapsing outside of Gatomon. Exhausted he actually turned back into Tokomon. 

"Are you okay Tokomon?" Gatomon asked.

Tokomon nodded. "Yeah. I just need to rest."

"You're welcome to stay here for awhile."

Tokomon agreed. He cuddled next to Gatomon shutting his eyes.

Gabumon was eating with T.K. still feeling relieved over being rescued although reeling from what Kari did to him. He felt it would be best to let T.K. know.

"Hey T.K.? There's something you should know about Kari." Gabumon softly spoke.

"She's obviously been warped in some way. It's unfortunate of course but Kari would never want to hurt any of us." T.K. acknowledged.

"Yeah. While in custody though she, she..."

Gabumon paused. He became emotional.

"Kari took advantage of me, used me as a sex toy." Gabumon admitted.

T.K. was horrified. "Gabumon, I-I'm sorry."

T.K. hugged his brother's Digimon. 

"Aside from her you're the only one that knows. Please don't tell Matt." Gabumon requested.

"I won't." T.K. swore.

Matt soon arrived. Upon seeing Gabumon he rushed over embracing his partner tightly.

"You're okay. Thank goodness." Matt realized.

"Yeah, I got stabbed but I'll survive." Gabumon assured.

"Thank you so much T.K. You put yourself in a lot of danger although I'm extremely grateful for doing so." Matt reasoned.

"Of course Matt. In these dark times we need to stick together." T.K. said.

Matt and Gabumon returned home. T.K. also shared the information he uncovered about Kari, Hawkmon and the dark ocean. 

Yolei was still in the dark about everything going on outside. Her body ached from being tied up for so long. She was worried about her friends and Hawkmon. There was a barred opening too high to reach that led outside. Yolei stayed by it hoping someone passing by would hear her.

"Someone, please save me. I have to find Hawkmon."

After waiting for what seemed like forever the cell door opened. Kari entered the room.

"Kari! Oh wow am I glad to see you!" Yolei exclaimed. 

"I wish I could say the same Yolei. But unfortunately things have changed." Kari informed.

"Huh? Kari what are you talking about?"

Kari walked forward. "I've found my purpose in life. It's with the darkness."

Yolei knew something was wrong. She huddled away from Kari. 

"It's not too late to join us Yolei." Kari encouraged.

"Kari, what did they do to you..." Yolei wondered.

"I'll give you some time to decide."

Kari then left locking the door afterwards. Yolei was left in doubt. Rustling was then heard from outside. 

"Hey, is someone there?" Yolei called out.

A ChibiTortomon appeared behind the barred window.

"You're a DigiDestined, right?" He assumed.

"Yes. Please help me. Get me out of here." Yolei pleaded.

"This place is heavily guarded. I won't be able to do much on my own."

"Okay. Can you try to find some of my friends? They should be out there somewhere."

"Hang in there, I'll do my best."

ChibiTortomon quickly left. Yolei could only hope he would come through before something else happened to her.

End of part 30.


	31. When Worlds Collide.

This is part 31 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

When Worlds Collide: Word had spread amongst the DigiDestined about Kari. Everyone shared bitter disappointment over the news. Likewise they were worried about Yolei since nobody knew where she was. Mimi and Palmon traveled back to the digital world to join in the current search.

"Ken mentioned he last saw Yolei near a factory but they could've taken her anywhere since." Mimi reminded.

"Where should we start looking?" Palmon questioned.

"I'm honestly not sure. I guess we search the surrounding area."

The two moved ahead with exploring.

Kari had a gut feeling Yolei wouldn't come to see things her way no matter what. Getting in touch back at the dark ocean she learned there were no more resources to make another spore.

"That's a shame. But Gabumon seemed to crack under sex pressure, that could be my means of breaking Yolei."

Knowing her old friend wasn't going anywhere meant no need to rush into anything. Kari already had her hands full supporting her master's wishes.

ChibiTortomon made it safely away from where Yolei was being held. He was trying to find a way to locate the DigiDestined.

"My world is falling apart. The humans are our last hope."

The shelled Digimon didn't recognize where he was since the darkness fell. He was tired, hungry and lost.

"I need to rest."

ChibiTortomon located a small shack which was recently deserted. He lied down on a makeshift mattress hoping to take it easy for just a bit.

Izzy had kept very busy looking after Motimon in addition to gathering as much information as possible. He had a scan running on trying to contact the Tamers although it hadn't accomplished anything yet. Izzy was exhausted. He took a well needed rest alongside Motimon.

"This might be our biggest challenge yet Motimon. I just hope we can prevail in the end." Izzy doubted.

"We have to stay positive Izzy. The future of my world depends on it." Motimon reminded.

"Right. Let's just take a break for now."

The two soon fell asleep.

Yolei's hopes of being saved faded as time passed. The door opened once more and Kari entered the room again.

"I gave you plenty of time Yolei. Have you decided to join our cause?" Kari asked.

Yolei stared at Kari. "You know I can't do that Kari."

"Oh how unfortunate yet predictable. Going down this path will only lead to disaster."

"I can say the same thing in your case."

Kari became angry. She summoned Hawkmon inside.

Yolei was emotionally hurt. "Hawkmon, why?" 

"Kari has shown me the true meanings of life Yolei. Now that you've refused I must inflict required punishment." Hawkmon warned.

Yolei cowered in the corner. Kari and Hawkmon approached her. The Queen grabbed Yolei sitting her upright and holding her body in place. Hawkmon made a reach for Yolei's pants.

"Wait! Don't do this Hawkmon!" Yolei begged.

Hawkmon ignored Yolei's request. Grasping her pants on both sides he pulled them down Yolei's legs as she struggled frantically. Yet with her hands and feet securely tied there was nothing the girl could do. Hawkmon quickly stripped Yolei. Next he focused on her underwear.

"Err! No!" Yolei objected.

Once more Hawkmon easily removed Yolei's panties which joined her crumpled pants by the ankles. He grinned in a sinister fashion at her slit before licking his beak in anticipation. Spreading Yolei's knees slightly open he bent down beginning to munch. Not holding back Hawkmon went all out licking furiously.

"Ahh!" Yolei shrieked.

Despite the physical joy this only resonated as a violation to her. With Hawkmon orally working in such a manic fashion it was impossible to resist. Yolei rocked her body side to side as Kari held her tightly.

"Keep going Hawkmon. Don't stop until she comes." Kari instructed.

Hawkmon nodded. Making persistent contact with Yolei's vagina his method drove the girl mad. Moisture already erupted at a quick rate. He lapped up the love juice hungrily.

"Mmm Yolei. You taste extravagant." Hawkmon mocked.

Yolei knew everything was lost. Not only did something take control of Kari but Hawkmon as well. Yet her mind was totally fixated on these awful feelings emanating from below. Unused to oral pleasure she forcibly moaned. 

"You're so pathetic Yolei, always have been." Kari shamed.

Hawkmon was having difficulty eating her out with the limited space to get his face into. Slicing the ropes binding her feet with his claws he opened Yolei's legs wider. She desperately tried to shut herself closed. Kari quickly held Yolei down by slamming her to the floor. Hawkmon meanwhile was able to hold her open by using brute force. With a wing pressed against each knee Yolei stayed vulnerable to more abuse. Now his focus was on making her miserable. Licking and sucking like a crazed bird lunatic the rush was incredible. Kari wept watch over the unfolding scene as if she was watching a movie for entertainment.

Yolei felt incredibly distraught in this kind of position. Her privates were feeling good against her own will with none other than Hawkmon doing the dirty deed. Despite not wanting to cry the girl ended up just doing that. Having not eaten for awhile Yolei had little strength to fight back anymore. Essentially accepting defeat she just lied there alternating between sobbing and moaning. Hawkmon and Kari took delight in knowing they successfully humiliated their enemy. He continued to mercilessly munch on Yolei's twat with incredible rapidness. She absorbed every lick, felt every slurp. 

The DigiDestined assumed this was only the beginning of her torment. Yolei's body was priming itself for more abuse as she tried to hold back her orgasm. Given Hawkmon's extreme performance it became increasingly harder to resist. He showed no signs of slowing down either. Kari maintained a firm grip making sure Yolei couldn't squirm free. The victim of this abuse was super soaked at this point. She was more sad than angry although the unwanted joy remained a huge distraction. Hawkmon was going to follow Kari's instructions by not letting up. He savagely ate out Yolei still in a continuous fashion. 

She was unsure how much more of this it would take before a climax. Yolei desperately attempted to hold back her bodily fluids from erupting. The strain it put on her though was tremendous. Sometimes even painful. Grunting mixed in with the sobs and moans. So upset Yolei's face was equal to her pussy in terms of moisture. Hawkmon also mocked Yolei by making fake noises of arousal. Gulping against her vagina he made sure every section was equally coated by his tongue. Kari likewise had plans to further demean Yolei once she came.  
Hawkmon had a massive hard on which his partner couldn't see which the Digimon had full intention of using.

For now his beak stayed busy with its current duties. Yolei was quickly reaching critical momentum which became unbearable to resist. She softly shut her eyes while giving up. The pleasure ran full force throughout eliciting more moaning. Accepting full defeat Yolei already hated herself. She knew there was no stopping her ejaculation now. Both Kari and Hawkmon immediately knew she practically surrendered. Yolei quickly felt the same rush she usually did when privately masturbating. Groaning in complete shame the girl came all over Hawkmon audibly moaning one loud last time.

"Good work Hawkmon! Now let's move on." Kari told him.

Yolei looked up just as Hawkmon stroked his penis in anticipation. She kicked wildly in an attempt to close her legs.

"It's no use Yolei. One way or another I will enter you!" Hawkmon threatened.

Kari held her down again. 

"Hawkmon, no. Please, please don't do this..." Yolei whimpered.

Hawkmon got into thrusting position just as large commotion was heard outside. 

"My Queen?" Hawkmon questioned.

"Watch her. I'll go check it out." Kari offered.

Kari placed Yolei's D3 on the floor then raced out of the room. Hawkmon kept watch on Yolei with his back to the now opened door. He was then suddenly ensnared in a rope made of flowers which knocked him to the floor head first. Blacked out his body became limp. Yolei wasn't sure what was happening but felt relief once Lilllymon and Mimi entered.

"Mimi! Help me!" Yolei cried out.

Mimi and Lillymon were shocked at Yolei's appearance. After recovering Mimi rushed over untying her arms. Once finished Yolei put her clothes back on.

"There's more of them coming!" Lillymon warned.

Yolei scooped up her digivice and the unconscious Hawkmon as she left the room. The three took off before the reinforcements showed up making it a safe distance away. 

"I think we're okay now." Mimi predicted.

Yolei took this moment to reflect on what happened. Staring down at Hawkmon she dripped tears onto his body.

"Yolei, a Digimon told us where to find you. Are..." Mimi began speaking.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay Mimi. Thanks for saving me." Yolei insisted.

Mimi and Lillymon knew what probably occurred in that cell. They chose to not pepper Yolei further about it.

"There's an access point nearby. I need to get home." Yolei decided.

"Okay Yolei. Stay safe." Mimi understood.

The two split up. Yolei hurried to her destination hoping to find a means to assist Hawkmon before he woke up. She quickly returned back to the human world. Lying Hawkmon on the bed Yolei hoped Izzy would have a solution.

"I'll just send him an e-mail."

Yolei's message went through but Izzy was still snoozing. She figured he was unavailable knowing an idea would have to be found on her own. Hawkmon soon awoke still tied up and very angry.

"Shh. Hawkmon, it's okay. I'm going to help you." Yolei promised.

"Untie me this instant you little bitch!" Hawkmon snapped.

Quickly realizing it was futile he stopped struggling. His gaze was set firmly on Yolei. She took out her D3 looking the device over.

"Maybe this can help." Yolei hoped.

Pointing it at Hawkmon it shined a yellow beam into his body. He screamed in pain. Yolei grabbed his beak to muffle his cries while holding him tightly.

"Forgive me my friend, it'll be over soon." Yolei comforted.

Channeling the digivice along with her love for Hawkmon it cleansed his body from the evil within. A gear erupted before bursting into bits. Yolei could only assume that was what made a Hawkmon act so sinister.

"You're okay now Hawkmon. You're okay." Yolei knew.

Hawkmon immediately regained control of his body. Knowing the horrible thing he did to his best friend it filled him with huge regret.

"Yolei... Yolei... No... No... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Yolei, I'm sorry..." Hawkmon mumbled.

Yolei tore off the flowers binding him before giving Hawkmon a big hug. Both were now in tears.

"I didn't mean it!" Hawkmon insisted.

"I know Hawkmon. Please don't blame yourself, everything's going to be all right." Yolei swore.

"Yolei..."

Time stood still as the two held each other.

Mimi and the de-digivolved Palmon made it back to a safe zone where ChibiTortomon fled after their chance encounter. They informed him that Yolei was safe.

"I'm worn out Mimi. I need to rest." Palmon reported.

"Okay Palmon, that's fine." Mimi accepted.

The partners located a bed plopping down in it.

"Ooh. That's better." Mimi commented.

"Mimi, about Yolei, do you think she's doing all right?" Palmon wondered.

"It's hard to say Palmon given the state we found her in."

Neither wanted to discuss what might or might not have happened. Palmon instead huddled close to Mimi trying to get some sleep.

Kari had since discovered that Hawkmon and Yolei were gone. She was upset although not too shook up about it.

"That's the last time I will underestimate the enemy."

She had more pressing problems to worry about anyway. Her masters were busy discovering other worlds to spread the darkness within. Kari kept in close touch with them.

"Hmm. No doubt there will be DigiDestined there as well, we should test out their capabilities before expanding our precious resources."

Kari let her superiors know of her thoughts. They agreed to send a Locomon to this world as a means of wreaking havoc in addition to see how any possible resistance would respond. Using the powers available the mechanical Digimon was sent forward.

Later that night Izzy woke up after resting. He checked on his computer learning his scan had completed. The teen had a trove of information available.

"Oh my. Let's check this out."

Izzy confirmed a link to other universes very much like when everyone was brought together with the Hunters. He detected an abnormality with one world with attachments to his own world.

"The evil influence can spread? This isn't good."

Trying to tap into whomever may be guardians of this world, Izzy connected to an account of someone only identified as TM.

"Well okay TM, here goes nothing."

Izzy sent an SOS to TM explaining in detail what was going on in his digital world warning them of everything going on. He also saved the links for future reference.

Meanwhile TM aka Takato Matsuki was celebrating Rika's birthday after he and his friends forced a random Locomon back to the digital world. It was difficult not to mention the first time they had to fight since reuniting. Takato excused himself from the party sitting outside in Rika's garden. He had a lot on his mind.

"Why do I feel so empty inside?"

Being back with Guilmon for a few weeks now was what he had desired for so long. Takato also had his girlfriend Jeri. What else was missing?

"I should be happy, but I'm not."

Takato eventually returned to the party. Guilmon was waiting for him.

"Takato, are you doing okay?" Guilmon asked.

"Not really. Maybe I'm just tired." Takato figured.

"Well we can go home now if you're not feeling well."

"Yeah, sure..."

The two said goodbye to their friends before leaving. Returning home Takato logged onto his computer locating the strange e-mail.

"Wha? Who is this from?"

Taking the message seriously he replied to determine its authenticity.

Izzy was relieved to get a rather quick reply. He let Takato know the matter was urgent. They exchanged several messages informing each other about the problems going on.

"So the DigiDestined are in deep trouble? Perhaps we can assist them?" Takato hoped.

Takato wrote if there was a means of transporting him to Izzy's world. Izzy wasn't even considering that but would look into it. He also advised Takato to speak with his fellow Tamers about this. It was late so he agreed to do it tomorrow. Izzy was a bit relieved to get through to someone at last.

"This is a step in the right direction."

Motimon felt better after resting for so long. He joined Izzy by his desk.

"Oh Motimon." Izzy noticed.

"I'm okay Izzy. Any luck with your research?" Motimon inquired.

"Actually yes. I've made contact with the Tamers. I'll also need to confer with the rest of our friends."

Izzy remembered the discovery of orbs of light which might hold the key to sources of energy. He spread the word for everyone to keep an eye out for them.

Yolei had eaten and showered since returning home. Hawkmon tried to stay positive although he mostly blamed himself. She brought a plate of food to her room for Hawkmon.

"You must be hungry, here." Yolei presented.

Hawkmon took the plate slowly eating its contents.

"Thank you Yolei." Hawkmon appreciated.

"I let our friends know we're both safe. Nobody else knows what happened back there, they never will for that matter." Yolei assured.

"To have no control over your words, your actions, but be fully aware of them. You must hate me Yolei for causing so much hurting."

"Hawkmon no. I'll always have nothing but love between us. How can I be upset over something that was out of your control?"

Hawkmon sighed. "Because it was still me."

"It was hard for both of us, Hawkmon. But just know we're partners, that bond is stronger than any other force. Okay?"

Hawkmon hugged Yolei tightly understanding her sincerity. She truly meant her forgiveness.

"Kari is under that influence too. We have to find a way to save her also." Hawkmon remembered.

"We will Hawkmon because she's our friend as well." Yolei believed.

Erika and Floramon were still at Davis' home. They wanted to stay until Veemon awoke. Davis was in his bedroom when the blue Digimon finally opened his eyes.

"Davis? How long have I been out?" Veemon pondered.

"Awhile but that's fine. We're all okay, including Floramon." Davis shared.

Hearing the conversation Erika and Floramon reentered the room.

"That's not all Veemon. Erika and I here, we became partners." Floramon introduced.

Erika proudly showed off her year one digivice.

"Wow. That's great Floramon!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Yeah, I just hope I'll be able to handle myself." Floramon doubted.

Erika held her hand. "You will Floramon. And we're not alone in this fight either."

The new pair soon left. Davis made a meal for Veemon afterwards.

Takato back in his world was worried about how his friends would react to his discovery. They fought their own battles, joined with the Hunters for that journey now Izzy was asking for more assistance. Before bringing it up Takato chose to converse with Guilmon first. The two sat together in the boy's bed.

"Guilmon, you remember when Kari came here right?" Takato reminded.

Guilmon nodded. "Of course Takato. Why bring that up again?"

"There's something I never told you Guilmon. During her stay we hooked up, fell in love even first did it together. And now her world is in terrible danger."

"Well no doubt we should try to help them."

Takato smiled. "I'm glad you think that way. I'm concerned at how the others will though."

"I get it. You're concerned about how the group will want to fight again?"

"That's right. At the moment Izzy isn't even sure he can bring us to them although if possible my guess is the remaining Tamers wouldn't be interested."

"When we were brought together it signified a lifelong friendship. Just like in the show, all of us have a duty to uphold this partnering."

"You have a point Guilmon. I'm going to wait until Izzy does more research, no point in informing the rest of our friends until then."

Takato prepared himself for bed.

Henry was investigating why Locomon suddenly appeared n the human world. Staying up late this night the oddity continued to bother him.

"With luck I'll be able to track the source of Locomon."

Using every tool at his disposal the boy began uncovering the mystery. Analyzing data Henry soon learned the rampaging Digimon emerged not from the digital world but another plain of existence entirely.

"That, can't be right..."

Henry was puzzled by the findings. He then remembered his encounter with the Hunters a few weeks ago where different universes were brought together. Could Locomon have come from one of those places?

"Let me run another scan."

Traces of an evil influence were present. By the time it finished the scan could not fully decipher exactly where the Digimon came from.

"Maybe Takato would know more about this."

Henry e-mailed him.

Takato was still up when it popped in. He made the connection almost immediately.

"Locomon must've been sent from where the DigiDestined are."

Troubled at how the darkness was spreading too close to home it only strengthened Takato's resolve to help Kari's group. He then got an update from Izzy detailing his discovering of a means of transporting the Tamers.

"Huh. It would seem there's not enough power to bring all of us at once."

Takato was eager to learn how Kari was doing after all this time since Izzy probably didn't even know of his relationship with her. He inquired into Kari's whereabouts to Izzy.

Izzy was very hesitant to tell Takato about Kari's mind control or whatever took ahold of her. But he assumed Takato would learn of it eventually.

"This isn't easy to say Takato, but the forces of darkness have warped her senses." Izzy wrote back.

Takato felt awful to learn this.

"I have to help her. I have to get to you now." Takato implored.

Izzy also knew Kari was taken because she wanted to see Takato again. He could only imagine what he was feeling right now. Given control of the extra orbs of light by Gennai, Izzy began to transfer its usage to bring Takato here also letting the Tamer know.

Takato quickly packed supplies for the journey. Changing into his default clothes he let Guilmon know what was going on.

"I'll be with you Takato. We're a team after all." Guilmon accepted.

"Thank you Guilmon." Takato appreciated.

Leaving his fellow Tamers final words about leaving through instant messaging he didn't wait for replies. Following Izzy's instructions Takato and Guilmon were transferred to the world of the DigiDestined through his computer. The duo appeared in Izzy's bedroom.

"Hello there. You must be Takato." Izzy assumed.

"That's me all right. And this is my partner Guilmon." Takato introduced.

"I'll fill you in on what's going on." Izzy offered.

Izzy showed Takato and Guilmon his analysis that the digital world was falling victim to the darkness. Devimon's gears were back into play. Most importantly though they have control of Kari.

"T.K. met Kari in that colorless beach but she was very hostile towards him. It's anyone's guess how she was turned." Izzy informed.

"Kari and I hooked up when she came to my world. She would never turn on her friends willingly, that much is certain." Takato reaffirmed.

"Yeah. Kari did mention you, Takato. That's pretty much when our problems began." Izzy remembered.

Takato didn't understand. "Why? What happened?"

"Kari was taken by the enemy when crossing over. She begged me to send her to your world. I-I'm sorry." Izzy regretted.

Takato felt the worst ever. His first love interest was abducted because she wanted to see him. Not to mention all the destruction going on here. He stumbled into a chair looking sad.

"Takato, this isn't your fault." Guilmon reasoned.

"We have to help Kari. No matter what." Takato vowed.

"We will Takato, all of us here are trying to bring her back." Izzy assured.

"I kinda rushed coming here though. There's plenty others back home who could help also." Takato shared.

"I'll look into that. For now it's pretty late." Izzy noted.

Takato was tired as was Izzy. The three joined Motimon in slumber. Tomorrow they had a lot of things to discuss.

Kari was still up late going over the data from releasing Locomon into a neighboring world. He caused ample chaos during his attack although the DigiDestined there presumably handled themselves well. Her superiors decided that was enough of a test run, they were intent on reviving some of the departed digi eggs that were littered around the Undersea Palace. Having the formats of numerous Digimon there Kari was tasked with choosing whom to have reborn.

"I should choose carefully. Either way they're not going to be strong immediately."

Returning to the field, she went over suitable candidates to hatch. After considering the options Kari picked up her selected eggs then preparing them for incubation. Channeling the D3 quickened the process, it would only take a few more hours.

End of part 31.


	32. Two Shades of Black.

This is part 32 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

Two Shades of Black: The following morning in the Tamers' world Takato's friends woke up reading his departure e-mail. None knew what to make of it at first. Henry attempted to contact Takato, he got a reply saying he was okay.

"Oh Takato, why did you leave so suddenly?"

The two exchanged additional messages in which Takato detailed why he left, the troubles in the DigiDestined's world and how it potentially spread to theirs. Henry took these matters very seriously. Yet there was no other means of providing transportation for the others currently. Takato promised to let his friends know of any future developments.

Back in the Undersea Palace the two eggs Kari picked had hatched. Accelerated growth patterns made the two Digimon; BlackAgumon and BlackGatomon appear. Both were in the same room surprised to learn they were alive once more.

"What is this? Huh? Who are you?" BlackAgumon inquired.

"I can ask the same question." BlackGatomon countered.

"Someone must have revived us, but why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Looking around the room the only door was locked. There was a security camera in the corner.

"They're watching us. No doubt something sinister is planned for you and I." BlackGatomon figured.

"This isn't right. I was at peace with my final decisions in life, finding my ultimate purpose and all." BlackAgumon recalled.

"Unfortunately I can't say the same. I was twice defeated by the DigiDestined although I wasn't happy with my masters regardless."

"It would appear both of us have come across the chosen at certain points. We need to get out of here."

BlackGatomon nodded. "I agree. I'm not going to be a puppet anymore."

"Me neither. But how do we escape?"

"There has to be a way to get this door open. Maybe the control panel?"

The two looked it over. The keypad looked simple enough to hack. BlackAgumon tore off the panel with his claws. BlackGatomon then tinkered with the wires reconnecting a few until the door slid open. They entered the hallway.

"This is..." BlackAgumon paused.

The interior had windows which displayed the bottom of the ocean with water as far as the eye could see. A directory on the wall listed a map of the whole palace. BlackGatomon looked at it.

"A transport hub is located in the basement, that'll be our best bet." BlackGatomon notified.

The two Digimon descended a long staircase providing them deeper access. At the last floor they found a portal which was already primed to access another world.

"Looks like this will take us out of here. It's anyone's guess where it leads though." BlackGatomon cautioned.

"To stay wherever this is would lead to more misery, I say we leave now." BlackAgumon advised.

"Right. Let's go."

The Digimon ran into the portal getting teleported. Going digital they arrived in the Tamers world in the same park where Guilmon was kept. 

"I don't recognize this place either but it's definitely not the digital world." BlackAgumon realized.

"If there are humans here they'll probably be afraid of us. We should lay low for the time being." BlackGatomon warned.

"Hey look. There's a shed over there."

Venturing towards it they discovered the interior was oddly torn up. Otherwise it looked stable enough to relax in.

BlackGatomon yawned. "We can rest here for now. I'm awfully tired for some reason." 

"Ditto. We'll figure out what to do later." BlackAgumon put off.

Lying down both Digimon tried to get some sleep.

The Tamers' digivices all alerted them to the appearance of both black Digimon as they entered. Jeri was kept in the loop of everything going on. She was already passing through the park when her D-Power alerted her to the presence of digital life forms.

"Huh. Wonder who this is?"

Jeri tracked the readings to the shack that Guilmon used to stay in. Curious to see if it was perhaps Guilmon and Takato she softly crept up to the entrance surprised to see BlackAgumon and BlackGatomon instead.

"Wait. Is that...?"

Jeri couldn't know for sure if these Digimon were connected to the same ones from the DigiDestined or not. Yet she took precaution by backing away slowly as to not disturb them. Unfortunately Jeri tripped falling to the ground with a large thud which awakened them. They looked up to see her.

"Take it easy. I won't hurt you." Jeri assured.

Jeri displayed her digivice. That only left them more on edge.

"My name is Jeri, I'm a former Digimon Tamer." Jeri introduced herself.

"You're not a DigiDestined? And what do you mean by former?" BlackAgumon questioned.

"It's a long story but I assume you're from a different digital world then. I know who you are though, virus-type Digimon one created by Arukenimon and the other an old associate of Piedmon." Jeri recalled.

"Please let us explain! What you say is true but neither of us are bad Digimon!" BlackGatomon insisted.

"It's true Jeri. You're aware of our backgrounds although there's much more than that." BlackAgumon added.

"Easy there. I only know what the show told me. You see, whatever encounters the two of you had with the DigiDestined was chronicled in a television series in my world." Jeri explained.

The Digimon didn't know how to respond to that mind boggle.

"I have proof. Look at these." Jeri offered.

Taking out licensed DVD's of the two Digimon anime seasons from her backpack complete with images of the DigiDestined on the covers was all the evidence they needed.

"You both died in the show however which makes me wonder how you're alive now." Jeri noted.

"We don't understand it either. Someone brought us back, probably for awful purposes I imagine." BlackAgumon figured.

"We're done with those types of activities however. After the huge amounts of abuse I suffered from Piedmon for instance." BlackGatomon remembered.

"Abuse? What happened exactly?" BlackAgumon asked.

BlackGatomon sighed. "Well, he used me as his personal sex slave, whenever and wherever. I was so afraid that I couldn't run away from him. So I stayed. Then once more I sided with the darkness, never again though."

Jeri and BlackAgumon were both saddened to learn of their acquaintance's suffering.

"My purpose as an artificially created Digimon was never clear to me, until one day it arrived. The rest is history." BlackAgumon shared.

"Don't worry you two. I'll let my friends know about this, we can keep you safe." Jeri promised.

"No doubt whomever revived us know we aren't there anymore. They'll come here next probably." BlackGatomon predicted.

Jeri used her personal e-mailer to alert the other Tamers about what she learned. 

"It's not safe to stay here. Where can we hide for now?" BlackAgumon wondered.

"You can relax at my house. My family already knows about Digimon so it'll be okay." Jeri assured them.

"All right. Lead the way Jeri." BlackGatomon said.

The three left the shed beginning to trek back to Jeri's home.

Takato was also informed of the two Digimon appearing back home. The rest of his group also expressed interest in helping the DigiDestined when possible.

"This is unusual news regarding those Digimon although I welcome my friends' acceptance to assist here." Takato commented.

"We should see what else we can do here, Takato." Guilmon suggested.

"Good idea Guilmon. Perhaps we can go see Tai, he might know more about Kari."

The two were in the streets sticking to the shadows so no one would see them. After getting directions from Izzy they went to the Kamiya residence. Tai and Agumon were out but Gatomon was still there. She let them inside.

"Hello again Takato, Guilmon." Gatomon greeted.

"Hey Gatomon. We got here as soon as we learned what was happening." Takato let her know.

"I'm glad to see you're both doing well. I just wish Kari could be here to say the same." Gatomon said.

"We know what happened Gatomon, and we're very sorry. Takato and I will do whatever possible to help." Guilmon swore.

Gatomon nodded. "T-thank you guys. Please, sit down, get comfy."

The three got together in the den.

"I'll tell you everything I know. It's a long story but here it goes..." Gatomon began saying.

Jeri and the two accompanying Digimon were roughly halfway from the Tamers' home. They ended up crossing through an abandoned construction site when throngs of people started appearing on the streets.

"Shouldn't be too longer now guys." Jeri shared.

Jeri noticed that her companions were slowing down.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jeri asked.

"Not really Jeri. We're both pretty famished." BlackGatomon answered.

"Well I can go get you some food, but you'll have to stay hidden here." Jeri informed.

"That will do just fine. We won't go anywhere." BlackAgumon understood.

"I'll be back soon." Jeri said.

Jeri hurried to the nearest sandwich shop. She bought some simple lunch items while there. On the way out Jeri saw a familiar face.

"Oh hi. You're Takato's cousin, right?" Jeri approached.

Kai turned. "Yeah. I remember meeting you a few weeks ago."

"My name is Jeri. I'd love to catch up but I need to hurry back."

"Well I'm free right now. I can tag along with whatever you're doing."

"Sure thing."

Jeri knew Kai was aware of Digimon so it wouldn't freak him out to see them. The two discussed things while returning to the construction yard, mostly regarding current events. Upon arriving back they discovered both Digimon waiting for them.

"Hey guys. I'm back." Jeri greeted.

"Hi there, Jeri told me about you two. My name is Kai." Kai introduced himself.

Jeri handed out the food which the Digimon started eating happily.

"Mmm! This is delicious!" BlackAgumon remarked.

"Indeed! Much better than what I'm used to!" BlackGatomon agreed.

"So Takato is in the world of the DigiDestined huh? Hopefully we can find a way to join him." Kai expressed.

"I've been in touch with Takato. He will do what's possible on his end, we need to focus on what to do with these Digimon." Jeri reiterated.

"I unfortunately know nothing about being a Tamer. I'm willing to learn though is now the best time?" Kai questioned.

"Anything is possible Kai. Neither of us can digivolve on our own as things are. But if we partnered with a human than..." BlackAgumon proposed.

The thought of joining ranks was one not to be taken lightly. Kai was hesitant to commit while Jeri had her own personal reasons. Yet they were fully aware the Digimon needed to be kept hidden until a full plan was implemented.

"I can take BlackGatomon for now. My place isn't too far from here." Jeri accepted.

"Okay. I guess BlackAgumon can chill at my place." Kai offered.

"We don't want to be a burden on you guys although this is probably for the best, all things considered." BlackGatomon reasoned.

"Sounds like a good plan." BlackAgumon said.

The two Digimon finished eating feeling much better afterwards. Splitting up Jeri and BlackGatomon made it back home. A note on the front door indicated her family was out and they took Calumon with them.

"Looks like we have some time to ourselves." Jeri declared.

The duo entered Jeri's room.

"Well since we're together for the time being, I'd like to know more about you Jeri. Please tell me about yourself." BlackGatomon requested.

"I used to be a regular Tamer. My partner was Leomon but he died protecting us." Jeri shared.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay BlackGatomon. I've come to terms with it, plus Takato helped me deal with a lot of the emotions. He and I started dating even making love on a daily basis."

"Having someone to look out for your needs is very important. I've never been loved, never had consensual sex either."

BlackGatomon looked sad. Jeri somehow felt obligated to at least offer a means to assist her despite having no connections.

"If you want, we can mess around together." Jeri proposed.

BlackGatomon looked up. "Really? Jeri, that would make me so happy."

"I know a lot of stuff. Let me share my skills."

BlackGatomon sat down next to Jeri on her bed. The human laid the Digimon down on her back. Making a move for her legs made BlackGatomon a tad nervous. She whimpered.

"Don't worry. I'll be really gentle." Jeri promised.

BlackGatomon nodded back as she trusted Jeri's judgment. The girl opened both legs canvassing what she had to work with here. Placing her right hand on BlackGatomon's crotch Jeri ever so softly rubbed the outside. The tenderness resonated extremely well for the Digimon since it wasn't a huge rush into intercourse like she was used to. It felt good for once. BlackGatomon purred in delight slowly getting into a love making mood. Jeri took ample care to treat her guest delicately in every sense of the word. By fondling the unit's outside the action helped BlackGatomon relax immensely.

Having done this on herself on plenty of occasions, the human knew exactly how to feel super. It was Jeri's first time performing on another female though. BlackGatomon really liked this easy-going approach. She loosened up dramatically wanting more satisfaction. Jeri was there to provide easily noticing how the Digimon seemed to crave joy. Sticking to the exterior she became more crafty in the handiwork. Aside from rubbing the lips up and down Jeri didn't forget to neglect the ever important clitoris at the top. Pinching the sensitive object between fingers sent shivers throughout BlackGatomon's body.

"Oh! Jeri!" BlackGatomon exclaimed.

From the intensity going on the Digimon erupted wetness at a steady rate. Jeri's hand got soaked shortly after. Assuming BlackGatomon's interior was moist enough, the girl felt it was time to take it up a notch. Extending her index finger out firmly she slowly inserted it inside. The Digimon gasped from the sudden shift but immediately liked it. While not the huge pecker that normally invaded her inner body this was a great substitute that didn't cause as much tear. Very unique. Jeri let BlackGatomon absorb the impact fully before starting a fingering pattern. With her hand near the top of the Digimon's vagina it rubbed against the swollen clit on each pass. BlackGatomon felt awesome finally having sex in a positive manner.

It was one of the few good things to happen in her life. Jeri saw how lost the Digimon became in the joy which warmed the girl's heart. She stayed in a steady beat of inserting while twisting to keep BlackGatomon in suspense. Witnessing how content she appeared Jeri chose to hold off on licking. The human continued to take caution not wanting to cause any discomfort. The Digimon leaked heavily which assisted in the long run. Her face gleaned with satisfaction. Jeri couldn't imagine going through sex miserably after all the fun she's had with it; this only further motivated the girl to give the best performance possible. BlackGatomon super hoped this would lead to her first orgasm ever.

Yet the Digimon didn't dare let the pleasure currently flowing go to waste. Craving every thrust more than the previous her body throbbed good vibes all over. Jeri's hand got drenched rather quickly although she took that only as a positive sign. BlackGatomon shivered in place anticipating this experience to intensify as time passed. Her worries easily drifted away during this period of pleasure. Jeri had a big hunch her friend needed more of a boost given her behavior. Reaching into a drawer nearby she secretly took out a round ended vibrator which helped deal with loneliness when Takato was away. Turning the device on Jeri swapped it for her fingers in one quick motion.

"Ahh! Good! It's so good!" BlackGatomon shrieked.

Lifting her head upwards she saw why her vagina was bursting in love. Jeri held it firmly against the entryway moving the device in random directions. Put on the medium setting this worked wonders for the Digimon. Much better than the finger. BlackGatomon became convinced these superb feelings would lead to a fabulous finish. She repeatedly gasped, moaned and yelled from the pleasure. Likewise this was the wettest her privates ever had been. Jeri was even taken back by the amount of moisture. The human knew from experience this object was the key to perfect splashes. Wouldn't be too much longer now. BlackGatomon's body was being perfectly stimulated at this point.

She was extremely happy given the current happenings. Finding a good use for her genitals for once was a wish that seemed far from reality. Jeri stuck to the routine she started with using the object to perfection. BlackGatomon already felt a buildup of fluids inside swirling around like a mad torrent. She wouldn't be able to hold out too much longer. The Digimon wasn't sure how to approach the upcoming moment. Jeri sensed the feline was nearing the big finish. The human was pleased with how everything turned out thus far really wanting BlackGatomon to enjoy herself. She quickly reached the point required thanks to Jeri's work. Her body suddenly exploded in a gigantic joy bomb.

"That's it! I'm coming!" BlackGatomon yelled.

The Digimon leaned back then shot her load. The thrill was indescribable. Jeri let BlackGatomon bask in her limelight before shutting the vibrator off. She then sat on the bed next to her noticing tears in the Digimon's eyes.

"Oh, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jeri hoped not.

BlackGatomon sniffled. "Far from it Jeri. You've made me so happy!"

Sitting up the Digimon leaped into Jeri's lap embracing her.

"No one has ever showed me such kindness before. Jeri, this might seem a bit rushed but would you consider us pairing together? As partners?" BlackGatomon negotiated.

"BlackGatomon, this is very sudden. You're a great Digimon but please let me think on it. Okay?" Jeri requested.

"Okay Jeri."

Both felt somewhat tired. Jeri cleaned up from their fun and the two hit the sack.

Kai and BlackAgumon managed to get to the boy's island without incident. They were currently headed to the Kai's home. There was nobody around them.

"It won't be much longer now." Kai informed.

Kari meanwhile had gone over the surveillance footage in the Undersea Palace immediately assuming the two Digimon had gone rogue. She dispatched a small group of assassins to track them down. Being sent through the same portal they began to locate the missing Digimon.

Kai and BlackAgumon were still walking down a long pathway when incoming fire forced them to hit the deck. Looking around they saw black transparent figures marching towards them with automatic weapons drawn. BlackAgumon knew these weren't run of the mill life forms.

"Kai, stay down! Let me deal with this!" BlackAgumon shouted.

Standing up the lizard readied his mouth.

"Spitfire Blast!"

A trio of fireballs split out in a triangle fashion. They caused the attackers to disperse slightly. Kai crawled away to safety while BlackAgumon charged forward. Racing directly in the path of one minion the Digimon raised both claws then swiped deleting him. More hostiles came up from behind. 

"There's the target, take him out!" A minion shouted.

Focusing their fire they all aimed at BlackAgumon. He took a few hits but managed to stay on his feet.

"Spitfire Blast!"

BlackAgumon forced the crowd back although only for a moment. He retreated knowing this fight was going sour. Making it back to Kai they fell back into the forest.

"Stay with me! We can lose them in here." Kai directed.

Holding onto each other the two attempted to lose their enemies. Running quickly they found themselves at the base of a tall cliff past the trees with no way around it.

"Oh no, we're trapped." BlackAgumon realized.

The minions pursuing them managed to catch up. They pointed their weapons at both of them. Kai gulped figuring this was the end. Fate however had a different plan. A digivice formed in the boy's hand. Wasting no time questioning the matter, Kai harnessed its power to give BlackAgumon extra strength, to digivolve.

BlackAgumon digivolve to... Greymon (Blue).

The minions immediately fired at the lumbering Digimon. He shielded Kai from harm until the barrage stopped. Stomping forward the Champion level Digimon unleashed a barrage of flames incinerating the lot. Tired from the intense attack he sat down returning to Rookie form. Kai ran to his side.

"That was awesome, you saved us!" Kai exclaimed.

"Y-yeah. Excuse me but I need a rest." BlackAgumon stammered.

Lying down he caught his breath. Kai reflected on the digivice that was still there. It had the same shape the other Tamers did. 

"I guess it's real then. BlackAgumon, we're meant to be together." Kai confirmed.

BlackAgumon smiled. "That's great. A pleasure to meet you, partner."

The two high fived. Kai kept watch until BlackAgumon felt good enough to stand. They began to walk to the boy's house after.

Jeri finally awoke to see BlackGatomon was not beside her. She got out of bed beginning to search. Noise from the kitchen caused Jeri to investigate. The girl entered completely shocked to see none other than Leomon sitting at the table.

"Leomon? But how?" Jeri questioned.

"I'm not really here Jeri. I've been watching you from the afterlife, where we are now isn't reality." Leomon informed.

"I'm confused."

"I came to tell you it's important to become a Tamer once more. Helping out your friends during these dark times will be vital."

Jeri looked down. "I do want to be a member of our group again although in some ways I still miss you, Leomon."

"Its okay to hold on to past memories. I'm at peace with everything as is. Your future meanwhile rests with another partner, please do this for me."

"O-okay Leomon. I'll tell BlackGatomon."

Leomon nodded in approval. Jeri then woke up, for real this time. Having full recollection of her dream she didn't pass it off as mere coincidence. BlackGatomon was still snoozing. Jeri looked down at her.

"I'll tell you the good news soon, my friend."

After a prolonged catnap, the Digimon opened her eyes. Jeri was waiting.

"Sleep well?" Jeri asked.

"Yeah, sure did." BlackGatomon answered.

"I've done some thinking BlackGatomon, we should become partners. This can be the start of something very special."

BlackGatomon was overjoyed. She hugged Jeri tightly.

"You and me Jeri. Together as a team." BlackGatomon acknowledged.

Jeri's digivice reactivated allowing BlackGatomon to digivolve. It was truly meant to be.

Kai later called Jeri to let her know of the assassins and becoming a Tamer. She likewise informed him of her new partnership after experiencing love for that matter. It made the boy think of the best way to bond with BlackAgumon. After hanging up Kai went to see the Digimon. 

"Jeri and BlackGatomon became partners as well. They seemed to really get close after some special romance together." Kai shared.

"That's good news. She's lucky to finally experience sex normally." BlackAgumon realized.

"Well I know a lot of stuff by messing around with my friend Minami. Since the two of us are officially partners now, I wouldn't mind doing stuff with you."

"Oh Kai, that would make my day. But I know nothing about it though."

"Don't worry BlackAgumon. It's real easy. Let's go to my bedroom."

The two sat down on Kai's bed. 

"Well first off we need to get naked. I'll go first." Kai offered.

Acting completely casually the boy stripped completely in front of BlackAgumon. The Digimon reached to his pouch fumbling a bit. Eventually he managed to pull his genitals out just like whenever he used to urinate. But being in the presence of someone else felt awkward. BlackAgumon hid himself from view.

"I'm sorry Kai, just a bit nervous..." BlackAgumon said.

"It's okay. Whenever you're ready is fine." Kai understood.

Wanting to feel good out of his special area finally, BlackAgumon soon felt more confident. He moved his claws away. Kai looked over the monster's unit.

"Have you ever touched yourself before?" Kai inquired.

"No, I was always afraid of cutting myself." BlackAgumon 

"Right. I can see that being an issue. Hmm, here let me use my hands."

Kai reached for the prize. Taking a soft grip on it he began simple fondling procedures. Not wanting to rush BlackAgumon into uncharted territory this seemed a simple means of breaking the ice. The Digimon at first wasn't sure what to make of the touching. It wasn't until it dragged on for a bit did he begin to feel its true potential.

"Oh. This, this is quite interesting..." BlackAgumon noted.

Feeling more relaxed he took in deep breaths allowing Kai to continue. The Tamer's technique was to make BlackAgumon as comfortable as possible. Very simple movements. Kai practically mimicked what he did to himself or likewise what Minami would do to him. This was still BlackAgumon's first time so everything was new. The Digimon liked the feelings so far hoping they would stay this way. Kai kept the momentum going through continuous hand fondles. Sensing his partner desired more the boy applied more pressure. It had the intended effect as BlackAgumon moaned for an extended period. He became at ease being exposed while gradually adjusting to the pleasure. The Digimon's penis grew in length rapidly also.

"I can make it even better if you want more." Kai hinted.

"Sure, that would be great!" BlackAgumon accepted.

Kai without hesitation lowered his face up to the Digimon's pecker. To further break him in at a reasonable pace the boy started by sucking on the tip only. Gripping the remaining shaft also helped provide comfort levels. BlackAgumon was pleasantly surprised by the change. He became super giddy from it. Kai continued to learn the best ways to do this considering he only had past experience with Minami. The Digimon was impressed nonetheless really liking the joy. BlackAgumon moaned more as a direct result having lots of fun. His posture stayed the same as he sit up perfectly still not wanting to distract Kai. The Tamer stayed focused but didn't over exert himself.

Providing to someone was important though not meant to be a chore. BlackAgumon got used to the addition of oral pretty quickly. Even for someone who never experienced it before. Rock hard in Kai's softly made fist the human assumed his Digimon could handle more. Easily recalling how Minami would blow he moved his hand to the scrotum beginning to suck through a bobbing method. Sticking to the half portion of the shaft seemed reasonable for now. BlackAgumon became stunned at how swell this suddenly felt. Gasping, it took a few seconds to determine this being real, not a dream. The Digimon immediately adored the change feeling a bit dazed by it. Yet he wouldn't have it any other way.

Kai heard his new partner moan in delight which in turn made him happy. He grinned slightly while using his mouth to give a great thrill. BlackAgumon was ecstatic with how everything was coming up beautifully. He knew it would only get better from here on out. His penis was on a magical journey which the Digimon never knew possible. Kai stayed completely committed to this even if it meant a cum explosion at the end. Being paired up with someone was a great reward in itself. BlackAgumon was on par by normal bj standards for a prime release. For the time being there was still lots of lovin' to be had. The monster couldn't get enough sucking at this point truly digging the treatment.

Kai felt composed throughout the entire process feeling honored to be the one introducing BlackAgumon to sex. The child had no qualms with doing this anyway. Rapidly applying his mouth now gave him the solution to his craving. The Digimon liked the increase managing to adjust rather easily. Kai's head moved faster also providing pleasure more evenly. BlackAgumon drew nearer to his first ejaculation although he wasn't aware of it. His knowledge of the field remained limited. All the creature knew was his private area was swelling up for some reason. Kai could feel it as well in his hands. 

The boy knew all too well how the finish could be ruined by being rushed. He played it safe by not making the job any faster. BlackAgumon was content with everything anyway so it didn't matter. He became more curious what would occur at this rate. Even more odd was the strange urge to pee that had become persistent lately. Yet the Digimon couldn't go without this miracle discovery so telling Kai to stop was out of the question. BlackAgumon let it be hoping his partner wouldn't mind. The Tamer stayed calm once more acting normally while performing his act. He learned a lot in terms of oral activities on guys which would probably be useful in the future. The monster couldn't fight the urges any longer as his breaking point drew nearer.

"Ahh! So good!" BlackAgumon exclaimed.

Only now did the Digimon start feeling overloaded by the pleasure. Clenching his claws he endured the extra strength. Kai anticipated his friend was at the peak. He braced for white stuff to appear any second. Sure enough BlackAgumon trembled in place following his orgasm not entirely sure what was going on during it. Yet the tremendous jolt shook the Digimon to his core making him feel pumped full of adrenaline. Kai meanwhile only did this for the sake of his partner. The substance was warm although not pleasant to the taste. He got rid of it by spitting a few times. BlackAgumon had since fell backwards experiencing a delusional post phase.

"My, my. That was incredible. Thank you, Kai." BlackAgumon said.

"Not a problem partner. If you don't mind, feel like returning the favor?" Kai hinted.

BlackAgumon looked over seeing Kai had a hard on. He nodded in agreement. The boy climbed onto the bed lying on his back. The Digimon in turn faced towards him lowering his face down. Knowing his claws would be no good here he opened wide taking the entire unit in to hopefully compensate for the loss. Licking over the thick appendage Kai received huge amounts of joy immediately, much more than he was used to.

"Aw! Mmm!" Kai moaned.

Having such a large mouth allowed BlackAgumon to cover more ground than Minami ever could. Kai became immobile simply unable to resist. Despite all the previous sucks in his life this easily beat them by a long shot. The Digimon clearly knew he was doing well by his partner's extreme sounds. They warmed his heart. Not to mention this was very easy to do. BlackAgumon moved his tongue in simple strokes like it was nothing. After everything Kai did for him there was no way he was going to stop until the same thing happened. The extreme amount of satisfaction being felt in Kai's body became difficult to retain at once. The Tamer simply tried to deal with it hoping he would adjust.

BlackAgumon took this seriously as a means of bonding with his partner yet likewise behaved casually in his performing. He felt relaxed while sucking even having a little fun in doing it. Kai moaned constantly having no control over his utterances. BlackAgumom did superb work indeed. After their near death experience this was an excellent way to kick back. The boy always relied on sex to clear his mind although tonight was extremely special given the circumstances. BlackAgumon steadily kept the suction going with Kai's cock practically being cradled within. 

The child eventually got accustomed to the gigantic levels at least to a sense where it didn't feel like too much at once. It didn't change the fact this was the best blowjob he ever had though. Kai knew such intensity would only make him come quicker. Of course that would happen regardless so he let it be. BlackAgumon saw no need to change his technique based on Kai's behavior. Hearing him so happy filled the Digimon with glee. Kai started mentally preparing himself for possibly the best orgasm ever. Easing his body he grew eager in anticipation to see how this would pan out. The monster likewise wanted him to go through that same burst based on his own experience.

"Almost there, buddy." Kai alerted.

Learning of the end nearing BlackAgumon wanted to make the final moments worthwhile. Doing his routine a tad faster now amplified the effect for the child. He felt one final jolt of joy before releasing in glory. Kai grunted loudly having the most powerful eruption of his life. Afterwards the boy became dazed unable to speak. BlackAgumon got a huge helping of spunk which like Kai, didn't find very appealing. His eyes turned to a sour look as he spit the white stuff out. It was worth it though to see his Tamer get on with his thrill. Kai soon recovered becoming normal again. He sat up embracing BlackAgumon, he returned the hug.

"Great job partner." Kai congratulated.

"Right back at you." BlackAgumon acknowledged.

The two made themselves proper before relaxing some more around the house.

Kari hadn't heard back from the searching parties. She could only assume they were met with resistance. For now the Queen had other matters to attend to. Her masters were working on a new plan.

Takato and Guilmon had gotten the full rundown of what was happening from Gatomon. Fearing returning to the Dark Ocean alone for the time being they wanted to see the digital world for themselves. Using Tai's computer Takato transported to the other side. The darkness was still present.

"This place looks so bleak. Not what I was expecting." Guilmon observed.

"Gatomon mentioned refugees are being set up close by. We can go there for now." Takato advised.

Following directions they soon arrived. Many Digimon were scattered about. The two located a building getting settled in. Takato also got updates from Jeri and Kai about what was going on. He was pleased to learn his girlfriend rejoined the ranks.

"Great to hear Jeri. Can't wait to see you." Takato wrote back.

Speaking to the Digimon the duo learned as much as they could about the ongoing crisis. 

Matt was overjoyed to have Gabumon back safely although he was concerned that his partner wasn't speaking that much to him. The two were still together in the teen's room. Matt thought Gabumon could use cheering up so he reached towards his pouch.

Gabumon stopped him. "Matt wait, please don't."

"What's wrong Gabumon? You seem kinda off since coming back so I wanted to make love." Matt explained.

"I can't right now. It's too soon."

"Huh? Too soon?"

Gabumon knew he let it slip out that something happened. Still scarred by what Kari did to him the Digimon sniffled on the brink of sobbing.

"Hey, hey. Gabumon don't cry. Just tell me what's going on." Matt pleaded.

"It's Kari. Something has possessed her, made her do a horrible things. When I was held captive she abused me." Gabumon admitted.

Matt felt awful upon learning this. He turned to Gabumon giving him a big hug.

"I'm sorry Gabumon. I had no idea." Matt apologized.

Gabumon sighed. "Oh Matt..."

Somewhat relieved to tell Matt the effects of being used still stung like a hornet. Gabumon doubted he could ever commit to have sex again. 

"I was tied up, I couldn't move. Even worse I would still be there if your brother hadn't came at that exact moment." Gabumon recalled.

"It'll be okay Gabumon, we'll get through this. I swear." Matt assured.

Gabumon softly nodded. He knew Matt only meant well.

T.K. had since been communicating with DigiDestined around the world. Everyone was being pushed back fighting in the digital realm. Safe areas lost, turned into darkness. At this current rate everything would be reduced to waste shortly. 

"Our only hope is to bring in more friendly resources. But we need power for that."

Knowing Takato had arrived from a parallel world it gave T.K. some hope others could be brought here in a similar fashion. Orbs of light assisted in the past although nobody had reported seeing them recently. T.K. shared his reports within the network. Hopefully their luck would turn around.

End of part 32.


	33. Reinforcement Rally.

This is part 33 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

Reinforcement Rally: Takato and Guilmon had done everything they could in the refugee camp. The Tamer was still eager to bring his friends here to help with the conflict. He soon got word that immense power sources would be needed to make such a thing possible.

"I wonder if my digivice could track things here?" Takato wondered.

Tinkering with the settings the boy found it was in fact able to track large quantities of energy. It was getting late in the day but Takato was determined to make progress. 

"I'm full of energy. Ready whenever." Guilmon confirmed.

The two left the camp. Following the directions they began searching.

Sora's leg still hurt from being injured. Nothing was broken yet she was left immobile for the time being. Sora stayed in touch with her friends hoping they would carry on the fight. Nothing new to report so far.

"This is bad. Things aren't going out way."

Biyomon came into the room with some food.

"Sora? Feeling any better?" Biyomon inquired.

"Yeah Biyomon. I should be okay soon." Sora assured.

The two sat together eating in each other's company. Sora was also thinking about her love interests on the side. Still conflicted between Tai and Matt there appeared to be no correct choice. For now other things were more important.

Tai and Agumon returned home after helping out in the digital world. They learned from Gatomon about Takato arriving. Taking it as good news to get assistance finally it came as a relief from the bad luck streak.

"I'm sorry I never told you two about our interaction with the Tamers, Kari was very adamant in keeping it a secret." Gatomon informed.

"It's okay Gatomon. We're all going to have to work together now it would seem." Tai acknowledged.

"Tomorrow is another day. Our luck has to turn around eventually." Agumon hoped.

The three began preparing for yet another dinner without Kari.

Takato and Guilmon learned their target was coming from an underground mine. Picking up a lantern outside they ventured in.

"Keep an eye out. There could be controlled Digimon in here." Takato warned.

Takato's digivice was having difficulty tracking life forms due to interference. Going deeper into the mine only made things worse. Being careful the duo followed wherever the radar was leading them. Walking down the path the space below opened up to a large chasm.

"This place spreads out for endless miles. Fortunately it shouldn't be too much longer." Takato assumed.

Getting closer to the point of interest sounds were heard coming from close by. Creeping forward the duo came across a group of minions ordering a group of shackled Digimon around.

"Keep searching!" The lead minion shouted.

Knowing they had to act Takato nodded at Guilmon to attack. He lunged at the closest minion shredding him to oblivion with his claws.

"Look out!" The lead minion warned.

The group scattered to grab their weapons. Guilmon focused on the ones nearby.

"Pyro Sphere!"

His balls of flame vaporized two more. The final lead minion managed to grab his rifle aiming at Guilmon. One of the captives tackled him before he could shoot. Losing the grip on his gun he scrambled back up quickly running away. Takato turned his attention to the prisoners.

"Are you all okay?" Takato asked.

"Y-yeah. Thanks for your help." One confirmed.

The group heard approaching running footsteps. Guilmon stood ready to attack but stood down when Davis and Veemon came into view.

"We heard some commotion from here." Davis said.

"Oh, Davis." Takato recognized.

"Huh? Takato?" Davis inquired.

"We can talk later. These Digimon need our help." Takato reminded.

The four freed the imprisoned hostages. Knowing their safety was more important than the orbs of light they evacuated the mines back to the refugee camp. Later the four learned the minions were also searching for them forcing Digimon to assist them in the mines.

"I learned that your world was in need of help, Davis. Not to mention what's going on with Kari." Takato explained.

"Wait. You have a connection with her or something?" Davis asked.

"We met many months ago. Fell in love for what it's worth." Takato admitted.

"My home is being ravaged as we speak. It's important to keep fighting." Veemon reminded.

"We're going to do all we can to save this place." Guilmon swore.

Takato and Guilmon were worn out so they chose to rest. Davis and Veemon sat together elsewhere in the camp eating together.

"I was really hoping I'd have a good shot of being with Kari but with Takato's admission it makes me worry." Davis feared.

"I know Davis. After what happened with me and Gatomon though it shows not everything is meant to be." Veemon reasoned.

"Whatever happens Kari is still our friend. Those mines still hold something valuable that might help us."

"Let's head back. I can still fight if needed."

After finishing their meal the duo headed out.

Kari was still distraught over her decision to revive the two Digimon who ended up defecting. Determined to make it up to her masters she embarked with a bodyguard squad back to the digital world. Learning from scouts about the possible treasure in the mines, Kari began to look inside hoping to locate something.

Like with Takato, Davis was able to track certain things through his digivice. He and Veemon traveled deep into the mine getting closer to it. Descending further by an elevator the doors opened revealing the dark figures scattered about. Davis quickly reached for his D3 but it was shot out of his hand by a minion. The group then proceeded to tackle him and Veemon. A fight ensued. Despite their efforts the two were subdued.

"Get the Queen, tell her the good news." A minion instructed.

Communicating through a radio Kari was alerted that they captured two hostiles. She came over to where they were.

"Hmm, Davis. Strange running into you here." Kari noted.

A minion handed over Davis' equipment to her. She suddenly had an idea to double her destructive power.

Ken and Wormmon were still in the digital world preparing to go home when an urgent message from Davis' D-Terminal came in.

"Davis is in trouble. He's close by, we should go." Ken decided.

"Okay Ken." Wormmon agreed.

Following the directions from Davis the two located the mines. They soon tracked his digivice from lower inside. Taking the elevator to the correct level the duo saw him in the distance sitting down but unconscious handcuffed behind a pipe.

"There he is!" Ken yelled.

Rushing forward he and Wormmon were suddenly surrounded by armed minions pointing guns at them.

"Give yourselves up!" A minion demanded.

Ken knew he was led into a trap. Like it or not the boy surrendered. After taking his gear they cuffed him next to Davis. The others kept aim at Wormmon to keep him in line. Kari then appeared out from the shadows.

"You DigiDestined are so predictable, can never turn your back on friends." Kari taunted.

Ken sighed. "Kari, what have they done to you?"

"I already told Gabumon, I'm not Kari. I merely use her body as a vessel. She stays trapped inside although completely helpless to control her actions." Kari shared.

Ken made a connection in his head about what that statement truly meant.

"A dark spore? No..." Ken despaired.

Veemon was brought forward by more minions. Huddled next to Wormmon both feared what these creatures wanted. Kari made that clear by producing two black gears. They gasped as the minions held them down.

"Stop it! Leave them alone!" Ken shouted.

Kari paid no attention to that request as she shoved the gears into both Digimon. Within seconds they fell under their control. 

"We're done here. Leave the humans, let's go." Kari instructed.

The entire group left the mines returning to the surface level. Ken was left alone beside Davis who was still knocked out. With both their hands secured behind the pipes there was nothing either could do.

Kari imagined she could control the two Digimon through the corresponding digivices. Testing her theory the child had them digivolve to champion level. As expected they remained obedient. Kari then fused them together to Paildramon followed by Imperialdramon then Fighter Mode.

"There's a group of refugees nearby. Lay waste to them." Kari ordered.

Imperialdramon nodded. 

Takato and Guilmon were still resting when explosions were heard from outside. Rushing out of the building they saw Imperialdramon flying above firing indiscriminately at the camp. 

"Oh no!" Takato exclaimed.

Running to cover the two knew action had to be taken, like it or not. Takato readied his digivice.

Guilmon biomerge to... Gallantmon.

Becoming one being once more felt strangely natural to them. Getting ready for battle the Mega Digimon prepared himself.

"Lightning Joust!"

Doing his best to not hurt Imperialdramon too badly his beam grazed the large opponent in the shoulder. Grasping it in pain he looked down realizing where the blast came from.

"Here he comes." Gallantmon said.

Wanting to lure Imperialdramon away from the camp, Gallantmon ran to the neighboring open field. The large opponent gave chase angrily.

"Positron Laser!"

Taking aim while in pursuit his attack blasted Gallantmon pushing him back several feet. The biomerged Digimon hurried to stand up. Imperialdramon wasted no time in diving towards Gallantmon. Grabbing him in his hands he started squeezing extremely hard. Gallantmon could do nothing to resist. As Imperialdramon's grip tightened relief came when an explosion engulfed him allowing a means of escape. Both turned to the right seeing WarGreymon hovering above.

"Ugh, you'll pay for this..." Imperialdramon muttered.

Already injured plus outnumbered now he took off. The two remaining Digimon returned to normal forms just as Tai came running up.

"Is everyone okay?" Tai hoped.

"Yeah. Thanks for the assist." Takato expressed.

"We can catch up another time. There's a bunch of injured Digimon back at the camp." Agumon reminded.

Heading back the four learned damage to the exterior was minimal although several inhabitants got hurt. Tending to the wounded became their first priority.

Ken meanwhile had tried unsuccessfully to free himself for quite awhile. Eventually his wrists ached too much causing him to quit.

"It's no use..."

Very concerned about both Veemon and Wormmon the boy knew he had to get out of here. Davis who had been unconscious for awhile finally woke up.

"Ow. Hey wait...?" Davis mumbled.

"Davis, you're finally conscious." Ken noted.

"Ken? Oh no. They got you too?" 

Ken sighed. "I got a distress call from your D-Terminal but it was all just a ruse. Now we're both stuck here."

"And our Digimon?"

"Taken, infected."

Davis lowered his head in anguish. "I-I'm sorry. Because of my mistakes our partners are now warped. I should've been more careful."

"It's nobodies fault Davis. Although our friends don't know where we are, not a good situation to be in."

Nothing else could be done. The two were effectively trapped.

Takato and Tai did their best to help out the injured Digimon. Others pitched in to help. Once finished the two sat down together.

"Tai, its good to see you again. I imagine you know about Kari and I hooking up together?" Takato assumed.

"Yeah but don't worry. I'm not upset. More worried about her state now if anything." Tai confirmed.

"My friends would like to come help also. I tried looking for some energy sources earlier until I got sidetracked with Davis."

"And if our enemies controlled Imperialdramon than something bad must've happened to Davis, possibly Ken as well."

Takato nodded. "Our Digimon are tired not to mention the time. Just know I'll do whatever I can to help Kari."

"Thanks."

Izzy and the digivolved Tentomon entered the digital world wanting to help out more than they could from home. With the day winding down they chilled at a safe city. Mimi and Palmon happened to be there as well. The two DigiDestined sat together in a bedroom.

"Things are getting out of control here. It's going to take everyone working together to come through." Izzy figured.

"Hopefully things will turn around for us." Mimi prayed.

Mimi wanted to stay positive although these hard times made it difficult. She missed the old days of taking it easy which reminded her of the day she lost it with Joe. Since then they've hung out yet never made love again. Mimi decided to put on a brave face.

"Izzy, I'm feeling kind of down now. This might be a bold request but do you feel like messing around?" Mimi asked.

Izzy gulped. "What? Me? With you?"

"Yeah silly. After all, we're friends, right?"

"Of course Mimi. This could be beneficial to both of us actually."

Climbing into bed together the two looked each other in the eyes. Sharing a stare of confidence they began to strip. Each started with their shirts lifting them over their heads then tossing them to the floor. Mimi had a bigger rack than the last time she submitted herself to Joe which Izzy took immediate notice of. Despite having already lost it the girl felt nervous in getting involved again. After fumbling a bit with her bra Mimi eventually removed it. Izzy wanted her to feel comfortable in front of him. He held her hands softly as a sign of assurance.

Mimi got the message. She smiled becoming more confident. Eager to get completely naked Izzy dropped his pants and underwear in one quick motion. After doing the same with his shoes and socks he got into bed waiting for Mimi. Witnessing him lying there she hastily stripped herself in a similar fashion. Upon being coaxed closer by Izzy, Mimi sat next to him. He made the next move by slowly reaching for her pussy. No objecting on Mimi's end, Izzy made contact with the precious opening. Starting out slowly stroking it set a good beginning for what was to come. Mimi let the gentle caressing sink in.

"Mmm. Oh yeah." Mimi rejoiced.

Izzy was pleased with the results from his actions. He continued to do them. Mimi hadn't done anything dirty in awhile with anyone else so it was a welcome return. She reclined her back to get more comfortable. Quickly remembering Izzy needed loving also she reached her opposite arm to him. Forming a soft fist around his member, Mimi played with it. Izzy sighed heavily with the joy starting to build up. Both humans stayed true to the job at hand hoping to get the extreme stuff prepared. The thrill of sex was a good reprieve from the hassles of the current crisis going on. As the touching continued they likewise became more aroused. Each kept using one hand for the time being.

Mimi figured Izzy wasn't aware that her body had been broken in already. Using her free hand she guided his to go inside. He initially freaked out but quickly sensed no blockage. Mimi then looked at him assuringly. Izzy became excited to learn how far this sex would go tonight. His only other time with a girl was his first exposure that Kari shared years ago. Mimi kept encouraging Izzy to insert his fingers. Regardless of any virgin status he went in rather shallow and smooth. This was enough to stimulate anyway. As expected Mimi's body excreted liquid shortly after. The girl moaned from the interaction.

She kept her other hand gripped on Izzy's bulging erection sizing up in her head when he'd be ready for intercourse. Mimi really wanted to have a boy inside her again. Staying away from oral the two already decided to not bother with it. Soon enough the time would be right. Tension built up inside from the urge to get things started. Mimi more than Izzy wanted this. He caught on to her needs easily noticing she truly needed relief. Switching up things a bit he started using both hands. One stayed where it was while the other played around with her breasts. Cupping the bottom half he cradled it gently.

"Yeah, keep doing that Izzy." Mimi requested.

Becoming deep into her treatment she was forced to abandon Izzy's pleasing. Mimi's hand fell down to the side. He didn't mind though. Feeling awkward doing this from the side, Izzy maneuvered so he lied on top facing her. Having never messed around with a stacked rack before the teen took full advantage of the opportunity. With one hand on each breast he felt up the soft tenderness. Mimi was thrilled to see him so peppy in his work. The two were getting stimulated extremely well. Izzy stayed patient knowing it would be worth any amount of waiting. This newfound discovery of touching worked well as a side activity. 

Izzy took caution to treat Mimi's body respectfully. He truly liked her deep down. She was gradually moistening up down below thanks to the boy's work. Lying still Mimi wanted to hold out a bit longer until the true action commenced. Keeping a watchful eye on Izzy the girl smiled. He was committed to satisfying her in whatever means necessary. The two became anxious in anticipating how the rest of this night would play out. Mimi sighed while Izzy skillfully used his hands. The boy couldn't cease feeling the extremely unique texture of the parts. Yet foreplay couldn't last forever, Mimi felt it was time to move on.

"I'm ready Izzy. Enter when ready." Mimi informed.

Opening her legs widely Izzy positioned himself in front of the prized entryway. Panting a bit out of nervousness he quickly thrust forward going in rather deep. Izzy was immediately astounded how warm Mimi's insides were. Craving more he began to pump inside at a steady rate. The flow of pleasure started to be felt by the two. Izzy loved this new discovery in his genitals while Mimi got a fresh run of joy without initial breakage of her hymen. Both moaned super glad the true party had started. Wanting to do a good balance of satisfaction and length, Izzy timed his movements carefully.

He also wanted to impress Mimi by not looking noobish. Mimi felt awesome thanks to his thrusting. She absorbed his meat well for a second go around. The joy stayed fluid since Izzy kept moving regularly. Pumping in and out the teen wasn't going to stop for anything. He didn't let the job go to his head making sure to bask in the glory on the sidelines. Mimi took this time to truly kick back, spending quality time with a close friend. She felt happy. Her vagina felt awesome which was a great bonus. 

"It's good, so good." Izzy commented.

Becoming obsessed with the newfound discovery the ambitious boy kept pushing forward for more. Mimi's unit soaked further providing the perfect passage for him to enter. Being equal in size also helped sustain a sense of balance. As the fornication went on Izzy became torn in choosing to move faster. He didn't want to upset Mimi by changing techniques. Or looking desperate for that matter. Izzy instead settled on plowing in deeper although just a tad. Despite the small difference it was felt dramatically by both of them. Mimi felt the shaft go farther than Joe's ever did.

The pleasure levels in the teen's privates were at their peak. Izzy was determined to show Mimi a good time. Judging by the noises he was very much accomplishing that goal. The male human soaked up all the raw emotions becoming the best he ever felt in a long time. Mimi likewise got swept away. She was glad with the outcome. Unused to a female's interior, Izzy knew he wouldn't last much longer until a spurt. Instead of dwelling on that he chose to ride out what time remained. His inserting regimen started to feel like second nature at this point. Mimi meanwhile was too focused on distracting herself with the satisfaction to be concerned about virtually anything.

She kept moaning as her body bucked in rhythm to Izzy's humps. The two were in perfect sync. It was harder to tell who was enjoying themselves more at this point. Mimi since this began only felt bliss taking it in like a champ. It was a perfect means of refreshment. With her arms laid neatly to both sides she waited for each incoming push in hot anticipation. Izzy knew very well he was doing a fine job. As he continued to enter Mimi the boy fell deeper in love. He paid attention to his performing wanting to end this in a perfect fashion. His penis was prime for a fabulous ejaculation. Izzy resisted the call at first truly wanting to cream at a pristine moment.

"Brace yourself." Izzy joked.

Mimi acknowledged him by holding onto his back tightly. Izzy changed up his speed going sloth-like in an attempt to end with a huge bang. The call to spill overwhelmed the teen although he refused to go quicker. His perseverance paid off as he abruptly felt the huge spurt erupt. Izzy immediately pushed forward to maximize the depth of his orgasm until there was no room left. The immense force sent ripples throughout his body causing him to collapse. Mimi also became shocked at how the gooey warmth spread far inside. Rocking backwards she gasped one final time. The joy faded away as their fun time was officially over.

"Izzy? You can get out of me now." Mimi reminded.

Izzy snapped back to reality pulling apart from Mimi. Filled with determination and a zest for life he snuggled next to her. It was late at night plus both were exhausted.

Yolei and Hawkmon were still at the girls' home trying to figure out the best way to move forward. They both felt traumatized from the unfortunate incident that happened before.

"No matter what we still have a job to do Hawkmon. Our friends need us back in the digital world." Yolei stated.

"I'm just so afraid I might hurt you again." Hawkmon feared.

"It'll be okay. Let's go."

Yolei opened the digi port. She had gotten updates from Tai about Imperialdramon being controlled. Searching through e-mails Yolei discovered a message sent from Davis to Ken that was on record.

"Davis told Ken to meet him in the mines. Something bad must've happened there." Yolei assumed.

"Its close by. I'm ready whenever." Hawkmon promised.

Quickly reaching the main entrance the two were astounded how large the mines stretched.

"Oh my. It'll take weeks to search this whole place." Hawkmon noted.

"We owe it to our friends to try. Maybe there's some record of recent activity around here." Yolei hoped.

Rummaging through a nearby office the two learned of a discovery made by crews involving orbs of light. Taking an elevator down Yolei and Hawkmon were jolted when the transport stopped suddenly.

"I guess we're walking the rest of the way." Yolei realized.

Hopping off they began a slow descent to their destination. After passing down a bunch of floors the two heard a voice calling out to them.

"Is someone there? Please help us!" The voice cried out.

Running towards the source Yolei and Hawkmon came across Davis and Ken still handcuffed to the pipes.

"Yolei! Oh thank God." Ken relieved.

"The key is over there." Davis pointed out.

Yolei saw it on a nearby rock. She plucked it up then used it to free her friends.

"Are you guys okay?" Yolei hoped.

"We're all right but Kari took our partners. I'm more worried about them." Davis answered.

"Yeah, Tai and Takato fought with Imperialdramon before. I came here hoping to find you two." Yolei informed.

"Well thank you for rescuing us. I guess we can get out of here now." Ken figured.

"Wait. We got a hit on orbs of light here. If our enemies control Imperialdramon we could use the extra help from the Tamers by bringing them here." Hawkmon hesitated.

"I guess we can secure them since we're already here." Davis suggested.

Yolei led the way deeper into the mine. Soon after descending a few more levels the four found a recently opened dig site with a chest containing numerous orbs of light inside.

"Fabulous. This will help us a lot." Ken said.

Picking up the chest, the group left the mines. Learning Takato and Tai were holed up nearby they went to the refugee camp meeting them there.

"Davis, Ken, about your partners..." Tai paused.

"Yolei already told us. Kari ambushed me and Davis back in the mines." Ken told him.

"I'm sorry. She's not in her right state of mind." Tai regretted.

"It gets worse Tai. Kari has been infected with a dark spore, just like I was." Ken shared.

"How do we help her then?" Yolei asked.

"We'll find a way. We have to." Takato swore.

"Everyone is tired. Let's regroup tomorrow morning." Davis directed.

On that note the team got comfy in the barracks. 

Kari was pleased with obtaining Imperialdramon for their needs. A scouting team informed her that the dig site in the mines had been tampered with and the orbs of light were gone.

"This is bad. I have to think of something fast."

Assuming her enemy obtained the source of power, she came up with an idea to turn the odds back to their favor. It was risky but Kari felt it would be worth doing.

Gatomon still at home did her best to stay strong. The lone digi egg that survived Primary Village was by the Digimon's side. She kept busy by keeping up with the various reports of what was going on back in the digital world.

"I wish I could contribute more to the ongoing effort but without Kari I can't even digivolve."

Turning towards the bed a flash erupted indicating someone was arriving back. Figuring it was Tai she paid it no attention. Gatomon quickly regretted that decision as someone pressed an odd flower against her face.

"Mmm!" Gatomon cried out.

The fragrance of the plant caused Gatomon to feel drowsy. Try as she might to resist the Digimon could not. Gatomon fell limp soon after.

Hours later she awoke to find herself in a predicament. Lying on a bed in some sort of jail cell Gatomon looked around quickly noticing Kari standing in the corner.

"Kari! You kidnapped me!?" Gatomon snapped.

"Hmph. The girl you refer to as Kari is a thing of the past. But you Gatomon still hold a strong connection to her. This should work out nicely." Kari boasted.

Taking out her digivice, she prepared to give a test run.

"W-wait! Don't!" Gatomon yelled.

Channeling dark energy Kari forced Gatomon to digivolve to a corrupted form of Angewomon. Try as she might, the Digimon couldn't control anything; her thoughts, her actions, her behavior. Angewomon was now a servant to the darkness. Kari smiled in delight.

End of part 33.


	34. The Purge.

This is part 34 of Evil Never Dies. Written by author DV85.

The Purge: Angewomon felt like a prisoner in her own body. Despite being aware of everything going on she had no means of controlling anything. Kari knew she had the Digimon under her control. Since she infused the D3 it contained a surplus of negative energy. Tempting fate Kari attempted to digivolve Angewomon further, to mega level. Shrieking in pain the Digimon turned dark before taking on a new form. Kari couldn't wait to test her out.

The DigiDestined were all awakened by an urgent alert coming from their D-Terminals. It was from none other than Kari who demanded the return of the orbs, or face dire consequences. Yolei still held onto them as she met with the others with her to discuss things.

"We already know our enemies control Imperialdramon. I think this threat is baseless." Tai assumed.

"I'm inclined to agree. If a bunch of us combine our strength we should be able to free him next time." Davis added.

"It's still bold for this entity that's taken Kari over to contact us directly. I'm still worried." Yolei cautioned.

"Guilmon and I will follow your lead. Whatever decision made." Takato supported.

"Okay. Gennai can probably put these orbs to good use by bringing more of your friends here, Takato." Ken told him.

Checking in with the rest of the team, they all chose to not negotiate with Kari.

"It's decided then." Tai declared.

Sending the package to Gennai he promised to make the most out of them. 

T.K. and Patamon knew they had to travel with Cody and Armadillomon to combine forces if need be. The duo were on their way to meet up in the digital world.

"Communications are still down here. Fortunately it won't be too much longer." T.K. reported.

Passing through a valley the two kept an eye out for enemy activity. Suddenly the boy's D3 warned of an extremely powerful Digimon in the area.

"Be careful Patamon, we're not alone." T.K. warned.

Out of the shadows Ophanimon FM appeared. She lunged at the duo. Patamon knocked T.K. down to spare him harm. He quickly stood back up giving some distance between the hostile.

"Who is that?" T.K. wondered.

"I've never seen that Digimon before." Patamon said.

Ophanimon FM gripped her scythe preparing for another strike. Patamon prepared himself to digivolve.

Patamon digivolve to... Angemon.

Changing forms he blocked Ophanimon FM from advancing by bracing with his staff. T.K. went to cover in the meantime. Ophanimon FM though was much stronger than her opponent. She knocked Angemon to the side. Suddenly falling to her knees Ophanimon FM grasped her head in discomfort as she attempted to fight off the darkness' influence. Angemon made his way back to T.K. 

"There's something wrong with her." Angemon noticed.

"Let's flee while we can." T.K. advised.

Angemon took hold of T.K. getting ready to fly away. Ophanimon FM lost resisting the control over her picking up her scythe. Flinging it at Angemon the bladed instrument hit him directly. Taking immense damage he lost his grip on T.K. returning to rookie form. Both toppled down to the ground. The DigiDestined twisted his ankle while tumbling around. Helpless now Ophanimon FM walked up to the two. She took hold of her scythe again.

"Hold up." A voice commanded.

Kari emerged from behind.

"T.K., you should've heeded my warning. Now you'll pay." Kari threatened.

"Kari please! I know you're still inside there, fight back!" T.K. pleaded.

Kari's face twitched a bit before she slapped it hard.

"It's pointless to resist. Finish them off already." Kari instructed.

Ophanimon FM nodded. Raising her scythe to strike Patamon was too hurt to intervene. Following ahead with the orders, her true self resisted with all strength possible. Trembling in place Ophanimon FM instead grabbed Kari refusing to let go. T.K. despite his injury crawled towards them holding his D3. The mega level Digimon was quickly losing her ability to act properly. T.K. noticed this hurrying to get closer. Just as Ophanimon FM lost her grip T.K. pressed his digivice against Kari. The unlimited power of its positive energy reacted to the dark spore still inside her purging it outright.

"Ahhh!" Kari shrieked.

Immense pain jolted in her body followed by stillness. T.K. checked Kari's vitals confirming she was still alive. Ophanimon FM then reacted to her partner's change turning back into Salamon.

Patamon was confused. "Huh? Salamon?" 

Finding the strength to stand he huddled next to the three.

"I'm back to normal, you did it T.K." Salamon cheered.

T.K. held his ankle. It hurt pretty badly.

"What about Kari?" T.K. questioned.

She stayed immobile. Working together the trio turned her over. What was unclear if Kari would be normal or not.

“We’re all exhausted after that fight. Let's rest for now.” T.K. suggested.

The three rested in the shade.

“Patamon, I'm sorry I hurt you. I couldn't control myself.” Salamon apologized.

“It's okay Salamon. I'm just glad everyone is doing all right.” Patamon understood.

T.K. still didn't have any reception on his D-Terminal. In his current state he wasn't walking anywhere anytime soon. The two Digimon cuddled next to each other as they shut their eyes.

The rift of what just transpired was felt by the forces controlling Kari. Knowing they've lost a valuable asset they scrambled to come up with a solution.

Cody and Armadillomon were becoming anxious as their friends missed the window for meeting up. They took it upon themselves to investigate. Heading into the valley the two began tracking any signs of activity.

“Strange. I'm getting two readings right next to each other.” Cody noticed.

Unsure of what to make of that they hurried along. Eventually the duo found the four comrades huddled close.

“T.K.? Kari?” Cody inquired.

“Cody, you found us.” T.K. acknowledged.

“We got worried when nobody showed up. Is Kari…?” Cody began saying.

“She'll be okay, hopefully. I think I might've freed her from whatever malevolent force had her under control.” T.K. answered.

“We should leave while nobody’s here.” Armadillomon insisted.

“My ankle got bruised. Plus Patamon isn't up to digivolving.” T.K. alerted.

“Leave it to us.” Cody declared.

Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon.

Working as a team everyone got onto the Digimon’s back. He then proceeded to leave the valley. Once to a safe area the group pondered their next move.

“There's an access point here. I should head back with Kari.” T.K. said.

“Okay. I'll see you later.” Cody agreed.

Coming out in Kari’s bedroom T.K. hobbled to the bed holding his human friend. After lying her there he tended to his injury.

“Don't worry Salamon, Patamon, we’ll both be okay.” T.K. assured.

“I know. It's just so scary to think what could've or might've happened otherwise.” Patamon feared.

T.K. alerted the others about Kari through the communication system. Soon afterwards his ankle felt much better. He made a nice meal for the three. While eating Kari finally awoke. She was amazed to see her body acting according to free will.

“Huh? What?”

Not sure how she was back home the girl’s concern was of everything done in her altered state. Kari began softly weeping. The noises were heard from the next room causing the trio to investigate.

“Oh Kari, you're awake.” T.K. witnessed.

Salamon felt relieved. She hopped into bed with Kari.

“T.K., Salamon, I'm a monster. I've done so many awful things!” Kari regretted.

“Shh. Kari, we know you didn't mean them. Please don't blame yourself.” Salamon understood.

Kari held Salamon in her lap. Tears dripping down onto her partner.

“All of us know everything. You were trying to visit Takato, right?” T.K. implied.

“The forces of darkness grabbed me, put a dark spore in my neck. I tried to fight back...” Kari admitted.

“Everything will be okay. We’re safe.” Salamon insisted.

T.K. walked over giving Kari a big hug. He felt a private moment with her was in order.

“Hey, can we have some time alone?” T.K. asked the Digimon.

“Sure thing.” They both said.

The Digimon went back into the kitchen.

“Nobody’s mad Kari. Don't forget Ken fell under an evil influence once before.” T.K. reminded.

“Can I really be redeemed for the things I've done T.K.?” Kari wondered.

“Of course. We all care deeply about our friends. Nothing can ever change that. Plus…”

“Yes?”

“I really do love you, Kari.”

Feeling overwhelmed by T.K.’s admission she collapsed into his arms. The two first experimented with each other four years ago after all. Kari felt it was finally time.

“T.K.? Please do me this honor.” Kari pleaded.

Shimmying away for a bit Kari started to remove her shirt. T.K. immediately knew where this was going. He assisted her in getting ready. Once free they hugged tightly for a brief moment. Still not as well endowed like the older females Kari had a few more years to develop a decent rack. T.K. though didn't care about that. He was determined to make her feel special. Carefully placing one hand on each nipple the boy massaged the areas gently. Kari sighed in joy. Having another touch those sensitive spots felt pretty nice. Wanting to stimulate at an easy pace T.K. pinched the tips softly. Despite their tiny size they resonated well to touching.

The foreplay only began although down below their genitals were reacting rather quickly. The boy’s member swelled to maximum length causing discomfort within his shorts. Kari was well aware of the surroundings happening immediately choosing to assist. She relieved the pain by stripping him below the waist until his clothes dropped down. T.K. wasn't afraid to be exposed at this point letting it be, especially after all the two had done together prior. With that distraction done with he set forth on pleasing Kari. Directing her to lie down she did so on the bed. T.K. completely shed everything on his body, even the hat on top.

There was still more work to be done before the fun could start. T.K. faced towards Kari. He smiled while beginning to remove the remainder of her clothing. Upon revealing the girl’s vagina T.K. became filled with glee. Knowing she was depending on him, he rubbed the area in question to further stimulate it. Kari fell deep into receiving mode as his touch felt heavenly. T.K. always knew how to push her buttons correctly. The child’s clit swelled from him fondly feeling it with the gentlest care imaginable. Naturally Kari leaked a ton based on the huge turn on. T.K. very well felt the moisture. His own privates were already rocking so the time was definitely right. Both assumed the missionary position in preparation.

“I'm ready.” Kari alerted.

T.K. being the noob here pushed forward unsure of what to expect. As his dick entered her warm twat the pleasure simply engulfed him entirely. It took the boy completely by surprise. Immediately wanting more T.K. leaned back a bit then thrust again. The feeling was mutual for them both as Kari absorbed his shaft extremely well. She was pleased with the results. Becoming distracted by the pure awesomeness T.K. had to snap back into reality. He steadied his body trying to begin a pushing routine. At first the teen slipped going in too deep by accident. Although the joy was steady in their bodies it was too much for him to handle.

“I'm sorry…” T.K. apologized.

Kari giggled. “It's okay silly, just relax.”

T.K. took in some air then continued. Doing his best to stay calm he performed much better all of a sudden. Kari felt a change as well. The raw emotions stirring about settled down. Satisfaction ruled in their bodies which felt amazing. Both happily moaned from everything going on. T.K. likewise became full of confidence. The boy began to hump perfectly as a direct result. He felt such a close connection to Kari through making love this way. Holding onto her for extra support T.K. kept going. She let him provide the magic uninterrupted. Kari aside from the physical enjoyment became extremely emotional now that her mind cleared from corruption. This was the girl’s first consensual time going at it vaginally since losing it with Takato not counting her abusing Gabumon.

T.K. didn't want to rush through this so quickly. He took the time to try and hold back his inevitable load. It wasn't easy considering he'd never been inside this orifice before. Kari absorbed his pushes forward without any such discomfort. She was so happy a few tears of relief leaked from her eyes. The pleasure rocked their bodies out of this world. T.K. couldn't resist the urges to moan while looking goofy. They were a good match up in size comparison via private areas. Kari stopped feeling sorry for herself instead choosing to embrace the positives. Her vagina was being stretched again and again by someone truly caring.

The two kids held hands and locked lips together. T.K. felt like a pro despite the short time involved. Kari though might've gotten more out of this interaction. With no pain involved it opened up a slew of raw emotions. Her pussy craved the cock now. T.K. applied everything he had to romance Kari with his body. Pumping ahead in a series of identical depths at just the right speed. No other changes were necessary. In both minds things couldn't be better. Kari used this time to escape from reality by not thinking of her sins. Relying on T.K. to continue pounding her the child was in reliable hands.

Heavy nose breathing echoed with mouth grunts. The joy provided from the two’s privates working as a team was a direct cause. T.K. truly hoped this would lead to more possibilities. His movements assisted in building him up to a fantastic closer. Kari anticipated him to spill soon so she began to prepare herself. The girl witnessed first hand how devoted T.K. was to everything which only strengthened their bond. It occurred to the boy that he like everyone else had limits. It stung to know this important moment was ending. The surge to spill clawed from below. Not much more time left.

“I'm close, Kari.” T.K. cautioned.

Kari gave him a look of support as acknowledgement. T.K. attempted to focus on his timing next. Wanting a perfect release he slowed up but entered with more force. The two set themselves up for the finale. Breaking lips to freely make noise it got louder in the room. As T.K. reached his limit, it quickly couldn't be overlooked. He tried to compensate but the semen suddenly went flying anyway. It was definitely the most powerful shot he ever went through. Falling forward his body became numb. Kari was on the flip side as a warm spot erupted below. They sighed one final time. T.K. reveled from his first real sex and pulled out.

“You were great.” Kari congratulated.

T.K. smiled. “Thanks. You too.”

The two recovered from the post shock knowing there was a lot more work to be done. Beginning to dress Kari looked over her backpack discovering Davis and Ken’s D3s. 

“I should give these back to them.” Kari said.

“Yeah, I'll come along.” T.K. offered.

Finishing making themselves proper, they regrouped with their Digimon and returned to the digital world near to the refugee camp. Hurrying to its location the four found the others mingling about.

“Kari!” Tai yelled.

Rushing to his sister, Tai embraced her tightly.

“I heard from Cody. I'm so glad you're okay.” Tai expressed.

“Yeah, T.K. saved me. I'll do whatever I can to fix this awful situation.” Kari promised.

Davis and Ken were seated in the room. Kari handed them back their D3s. 

“Look guys. I'm so sorry about everything I've done.” Kari regretted.

Ken sighed. “We know Kari. It's going to take more than this to break our friendship.”

“Any idea where Imperialdramon is?” Davis hoped.

“Sadly no. I haven't a clue.” Kari reported.

“We’ll find him, soon enough.” Davis predicted.

Takato walked inside. He and Kari locked eyes at each other.

“Kari. You're okay.” Takato noticed.

The two sat down at a table.

“I know everything. You were trying to see me when…” Takato began saying.

“Yeah, I was captured by our enemies. Then Hell broke loose.” Kari recalled.

“It's not your fault. We all deserve to be happy, to have someone special in our lives.”

“Yes. T.K. helped me realize that. I still missed you though.”

Takato smiled. “Likewise. My friends are trying to get here also. We’re going to help out any way we can.”

“That's good to hear. There's also something else I need to say.”

“Please. Go ahead.”

“Even though I was trying to get to your world, I had a big moment with T.K. just now. He loves me.”

“While my thoughts stayed with what we did together and always will, I got close to Jeri back home. So we’ve been a couple since.”

Kari felt better. “We can still be friends, right?”

“Of course Kari. I'd like that a lot.”

Matt and Gabumon took their time off to reconnect after being separated. Because communications were cut off neither knew about Kari. They wanted to contribute more to the ongoing conflict. Returning to the digital world they came out close to a safe location proceeding to walk the rest of the way there. Almost immediately Matt got an alert saying a large Digimon was approaching them.

“Hang on Gabumon. We have company.” Matt warned.

Seeking cover a large gush of wind erupted as Imperialdramon FM flew down from above. He took notice of Matt and Gabumon instantly. Turning his arm to fire the massive Digimon hesitated while trembling. 

“Matt, get to safety!” Gabumon shouted.

Matt didn’t argue. He sought shelter behind some shrubbery. Gabumon readied himself for battle.

Gabumon warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon.

The black gear inside Imperialdramon wrestled its control back. He aimed at his opponent.

“Positron Laser!”

MetalGarurumon leapt into the air, dodging the laser. He flew around at an attack pattern.

“Giga Missile!”

Launching the projectile out of his chest it homed in on Imperialdramon. Bracing to lessen the damage it still hit causing him to stumble. After regaining his composure, the Digimon growled loudly. Spinning around he smacked MetalGarurumon with his free hand. Knocked back a few feet he still managed to stay upright.

“Metal Wolf Claw!”

Opening his mouth to shoot a beam it hit Imperialdramon in the chest. The fused Digimon clutched it forced down onto one knee. MetalGarurumon unleashed a large volley of missiles to further incapacitate his opponent. A large plume of smoke erupted as a result. When it became visible again a battered Veemon and Wormmon laid sprawled out on the ground. Matt came out from his shelter using his digivice to free the two Digimon from the gears. Both were hurt pretty badly from the fight. Matt didn’t have any healing remedies on him. Knowing it would be too risky to move them he wasn’t sure exactly what to do.

“The friendly stronghold is close by. MetalGarurumon, please go and get help.” Matt instructed.

“Okay. I’ll be back soon.” MetalGarurumon acknowledged. 

Hurrying on all fours he left to get assistance.

Izzy had since left Mimi’s company trying to work on restoring the ability to communicate wirelessly. He tracked a signal of interference coming from an abandoned factory nearby. 

“Hmm. If we could free up whatever is causing this flux of energy here it could work to our advantage.” Izzy theorized.

Quickly returning home, Izzy tried to get in touch with some of the others. Yolei and Hawkmon happened to be returning at that moment receiving Izzy’s announcement.

“This sounds important Hawkmon. I’ll tell Izzy we’re available.” Yolei announced. 

Exchanging messages she learned where to go. Opening the Digi Port, the two headed back out. Arriving close by to their destination they went on foot soon coming across the derelict structure.

“There it is. Stay on guard.” Yolei cautioned.

“I’m ready.” Hawkmon assured.

Walking inside the sole contents was a computer terminal. It was set to disrupt the areas in darkness which affected wireless signals. Yolei fiddled with the interface until she managed to turn off the system. Once shut down the outside sparkled again like normal. Yolei then permanently disabled the mainframe.

MetalGarurumon was reaching the friendly holdout. Rushing inside he came across Joe treating some injured Digimon. 

“Joe, our friends are hurt. I need remedies.” MetalGarurumon informed.

“I have a bunch here. Let’s go.” Joe understood.

Summoning Gomamon, the two hopped onto MetalGarurumon’s back. The mega level Digimon set off back outside. Rushing while pacing his energy the three made it back to where Matt was waiting with the injured Digimon. Joe disembarked beginning to treat Veemon and Wormmon with the potions. MetalGarurumon returned to being Gabumon out of exhaustion. The medicine started working rather quickly allowing both hurt Digimon to stand on their own.

“How are you two feeling?” Joe inquired.

“Better now. Thank you.” Veemon informed.

“It isn’t safe out here. Let’s go.” Matt directed.

Izzy has been watching over Yolei’s progress realizing her work had freed up the communications blackout. He e-mailed everyone to let them know. Things were finally turning around for the DigiDestined. 

Matt and Joe escorted Veemon and Wormmon back to Davis and Ken who were waiting nearby. The two humans ran up to their partners embracing them.

“We’re both okay, Ken.” Wormmon assured.

“Matt, Joe, thanks.” Davis told them.

The groups dispersed afterwards. Davis and Ken decided to stay together for now. They were still interested in obtaining the orbs of light back in the mines. Working their way over there the duo ran into Yolei and Cody.

“Oh hey!” Cody greeted.

“Davis and I were going back to get those orbs of light.” Ken shared.

“Well we’re free now. Let’s join up.” Yolei suggested.

“Good idea. Safety in numbers and all.” Davis agreed.

The four along with their Digimon continued onward.

Kari was back at home trying to adjust to being free again. After making love with T.K. she felt things would be finally turning around for the better. Lying down Kari slowly drifted off. Her D-Terminal beeped with an urgent call shortly after.

End of part 34.


End file.
